Becomes Everything
by BrownEyeddGirl
Summary: Sequel to BECOMES ATTAINABLE! Bella and Edwards life is perfect. They started college, moved away from Forks, and are on the road to starting their own lives together. But what if things start to go wrong? Full summery inside! AH/AU. Slightly OOC
1. You're Safe With Me

**YAY! I'm back (= I definetly missed writing and posting this story more that I thought I would. And I know I took a little longer than I said I would, but things have been crazy. The good news is, I have five chapters ready for you guys, so you should get a steady posting of chapter for a little while at least (=**

**Also, if you haven't read Becomes Attainable, this story won't make as much sense to you. I would suggest reading that one first. You don't have to, but it would help keep you on the same page as everyone else.. Just a suggestion (=**

**And unfortunetely, I _still_ don't own Twilight.. I do, however, own this particular story, and I hope everyone loves it as much as they loved the first one. On ward! (= Enjoy!**

* * *

**BECOMES EVERYTHING**

**Full Summery: Sequel to BECOMES ATTAINABLE! Bella and Edwards life is perfect. They have each other and that's all that matters to them. They've started college, moved away from Forks, and are on the road to starting their own lives together. But what if things start to go wrong? What if their young, fresh marriage can't handle the stress of the real world? And what if the one thing you willingly left back in Forks, comes back to haunt you? What if things start to get thrown into this relationship that neither Bella nor Edward can handle? Will they take everything in stride? Or give up before they've really gotten a full chance at finally being together? Leaves off approximately four months after Becomes Attainable.**

**Chapter 1 .. Edward**

"Bella, sweetheart? Are you ready?" I hollered up the stairs for Bella. She was going to make us late the second day in a row.

"Yes Edward! I'm coming." She bounded down the stairs with her bag in one hand and her jacket in the other.

"Thank you." I smiled and met her at the bottom, kissing her lightly before pulling her out the door. She smiled back and climbed into the Volvo. She threw her bag in the back and turned to look at me, still smiling. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too. Now let's go. You were the one rushing me, remember?" She giggled a little and I nodded.

"I know. So have you got your schedule straightened out yet?" I pulled out of the driveway and looked over at her for a second. Because of Bellas unique situation, her semesters were a little off from mine.

"Yeah, I think I got it all worked out. They want me to take on one more online class. I finished all my classes last semester with no problem, so I figured one more isn't going to hurt me. And maybe I'll be able to graduate with you." She smiled and leaned over, taking my free hand.

"I would like that." I wanted Bella to graduate when I did, but if she had to stay those couple extra months, I would be OK with it. She was actually going to college for a purpose. To become something. I was going because it was part of an arrangement that I had agreed to. Of course, I wanted to attend college anyways, so it all worked out.

That's how things had been lately. Perfect. Everything was falling into place way easier than I thought, and I was so happy. Me and Bella just celebrated four months of being married and we were just as happy as we were when we first got together a year ago. Sometimes I couldn't believe we had only been together for a year. It didn't feel that way. It felt like I had been dating this girl forever.

"I wanted to talk to you about something though." She squeezed my hand, bringing my mind back to the present.

"What's that love?"

"The diner, is hiring." She turned her head away from me slightly and I sighed

"No Bella." I looked over at her as I stopped for a red light and she slumped back in her seat. "How many times have we had this conversation?"

"Too many Edward. I can do it." She turned around to me completely and looked at me.

"You don't have to do it though Bella." We had been arguing over whether or not Bella should get a job. I say no. She says different.

"I know. But I want to. I sit at home for hours by myself because everyone else is either at work or school. I need something to do."

"You just said you were taking on another online class. That will give you something to do." I smiled at her and left the red light, turning the corner to the university.

"Ugh! Edward. I want to do this. It's only for three hours a day and at least I'll feel like I'm doing something productive. I know we don't absolutely need the money, but it would sure help." She turned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can we talk about this later?" I pulled into a parking space and turned the car off.

"You always say that. You're going to have to really talk to me about it soon." She reached in the back for her bag and got out.

I quickly climbed out of my side and ran over to her, taking her hand and her bag. "We will. I promise. But not now. Let's get your schedule and head to class." I leaned down and kissed her cheek, squeezing her hand. "Maybe you'll have some classes with your really handsome husband."

"Yeah. But I wouldn't want him to find out about you, so lay low would ya?" She smiled and jumped up to kiss me quick before heading to the office.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, opening the door for her. Bella grabbed her correct schedule and we walked back out, heading to class. As we turned a corner, Bella accidentally ran into some guy. Her book fell to the ground and she stumbled backwards.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." He bent down and grabbed her book while I reached for her with both hands, steadying her.

"You OK Bella?" I wiped a strand of hair from her face and she nodded, smiling at me.

"I'm fine Edward." She turned to the guy and reached for her book.

"Hm, A Midsummer Night's Dream? Good taste in plays." He handed the book back to her and she gave him a shy smile. "That's a great play. I've read it a couple times myself." He smiled at her and she nodded.

"Yeah. Um, thanks for getting that for me." She tucked the book in her bag and turned back to me. I had one eyebrow raised at this guy and tried to smile at her.

"No problem. So are you a fan of any other Shakespeare plays?" He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Yeah. Romeo and Juliet, A Merchant of Venice, Hamlet, Much Ado About Nothing." She let go of my hand and reached for his. "My name's Bella, by the way."

He shook her hand and smiled. "Jared. Nice to meet you Bella."

"And this is Edward." She smiled at me and I smiled back as best I could. I wasn't necessarily jealous, but he had yet to even acknowledge she was holding my hand.

"Hi Edward. I think I remember you. You were in my philosophy class last semester right?" He looked toward me, but then quickly back to Bella.

"Um, didn't pay much attention to other people in that class, but I might have been." I looked down at Bella and squeezed her hand. "We'd better get to class Bella." She looked up and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Jared. See you around." She smiled a friendly smile and walked around him, with me in tow.

I turned to look at him as we were walking away and noticed his eyes were on her the whole time. If he was going to ogle my wife, he could be more discreet about it. I walked Bella to her first period, said my goodbyes and left, heading to my class.

The day passed by rather quickly, as did any other first day really, and I was finally heading home with Bella. We walked in the house and I tossed my keys on the table, setting our bags inside the door. "Alice? Jasper?" I walked to the kitchen table and saw a piece of paper on the dining table.

_Edward and Bella.  
Went out, be back later (:_

_Have fun!  
A+J_

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves." I turned to look at Bella and she smiled, running into my arms and hoisting herself up. I supported her and walked to the couch, gently throwing her down. She giggled and kept her arms around my neck.

We hadn't had a day to ourselves for almost a week and it felt good to finally just have her. Her, all alone. She started giggling and threw her head back as I placed kisses all down her neck. I roamed lower and eventually reached her collarbone and started sucking lightly. "Edward, oh, stop that." She was laughing and pushing gently against my chest. Not really trying hard, but working up to it.

"Why?!" I pulled back to look at her for a second, before kissing her lips.

"Because," I just kept kissing her. "We, oh." And again. "Homework Edward!" She pushed me off before I could get another kiss on her lips.

"Ugh. Bella, that can wait. We're alone. Do you know how much this happens? Never!" I smiled at her and pleaded with my eyes to just lay back and relax with her.

"I know Edward. And the quicker we get done, the quicker we can spend time together. I don't have that much, and I know you don't either. Remember last time we put off homework?" She smiled seductively at me and I grinned, remembering exactly what happened last time I chose her over homework.

"Alright." I sighed and lifted my hands on defeat. "Homework it is." I got up and grabbed our bags up, carrying them to the coffee table. Usually we went upstairs and laid in the middle of the floor of the little room, but since we were alone today, we stayed out here.

"Honey, can you run upstairs and get my book? It's on the bottom shelf." She smiled up at me and I nodded, jumping up and running up the stairs.

I got into the room and went over to the shelves, grabbing her purple text book. I turned to leave, but my eyes ran past the nightstand on her side of the bed. Her phone was lying there. I shook my head and chuckled. She barley ever had the thing on her. I walked over and grabbed it, pretty sure she had some missed calls. I ran back downstairs and saw her laying on her stomach on the floor. She had the coffee table pushed out of the way and had her pencil in her mouth.

"Boy don't you look sexy." I laid down right in front of her and leaned in for a kiss. She removed the pencil from her mouth and stretched over, kissing me hard.

"Thank you." She reached for the book and opened it.

"Welcome. You um, left your phone here today. Again." I slid it across the carpet over to her and she grabbed it, flipping it open.

"Opps." She scrolled down to see who the missed calls were from. "No one important. Except dad." She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

Her father and I were not getting along right now. I had tried and tried to apologize and explain to him why we ran off and got married the way we did, but he wasn't hearing any of it. According to him, it was all my fault he wasn't at his daughters wedding. That he didn't get the fatherly right to walk his daughter down the aisle. He said I was the only one to blame and that this was my fault. She wouldn't have even been engaged at eighteen in the first place if it weren't for me. I agreed. To an extent. It was my fault. I could have put a stop to it at any time, but I didn't. I was selfish and wanted this our way. I wanted to get married to Bella immediately. It worked for us though. It was us, what we were. She had no regrets, and I had no regrets. My parents had fully forgiven us, and were not mad anymore. However, Chief Swan, which is how I was to address him from now on, was very resentful toward me. He was angry enough that I took his daughter, but then I took her to Vegas and eloped with her. He was just coming to terms with the fact we were engaged. Hell, he was probably still coming to terms with the fact we were _dating_, then we ran off.

"Edward? Are you OK?" Bella was lightly tapping my hand and I nodded quickly.

"I'm fine love." I smiled at her and nodded my head toward the phone. "You should call him back."

She shook her head. "It can wait." She smiled back at me and shut the phone.

"Bella, call your father." I put my hand over the phone and opened it back up.

She talked to her father everyday. But she always tried to avoid talking to him around me. I didn't want that. Didn't want her to have to chose between me and her father. It wasn't right, and I was adult enough to admit he had a right to be upset with me. Maybe one day we'd work this all out, but she couldn't push him off because of me. I wouldn't allow it.

She nodded and put the phone in front of her, dialing the number. I got up to leave the room, to give her privacy, but she held my arm down. "Hey dad." She smiled at me and I laid back down, concentrating on the paper in front of me.

"No, I'm not busy. Yes, Edward's here." She smiled up at me, but it quickly faded. "No dad. Homework, actually. Yeah, school was good today. I got everything worked out and I'm starting a new class online tomorrow. Hopefully it will push forward graduating a little." She chuckled and kept her smile on me. "I'd love to go to dinner with you tonight." Her smile went away again and she grumbled. "Dad, he's coming. I'm not leaving him alone here."

I started to protest. "Bella, it's OK. I can stay here tonight. Go to dinner with your dad." I smiled at her but she shook her head.

"Stop being stubborn dad. OK. We'll see you tonight. Love you too." She hung up the phone and set it down, smiling back up at me

"Bella, you didn't have to do that." I leaned over, kissing her forehead. "You know it only upsets Charlie when I come around."

She shrugged. "I don't care. You're my husband, and he's my dad, if he can't come to terms with that, oh well. It wasn't all your fault that we did what we did, it was technically my idea. So why isn't he blaming me?"

"He shouldn't blame you." I leaned forward for another kiss, but she jumped up, closing her books and running to the kitchen. I laid there stunned for a moment before getting up and following her. I ran into the kitchen and came to a quick halt. She was standing on the counter, reaching onto the top shelf for a box. "Bella? What are you doing?" I walked up behind her and put my hands on her hips. She got a bit startled, but continued stretching for whatever it was she was looking for.

"I'm hungry." She grabbed the box of cookie mix and dropped it to the counter.

I lifted her down and set her in front of me. "Cookies?" I looked at he box, then back to her.

She giggled and nodded. "Help me?" She wrapped her arms around me and smiled up at me.

"Of course." I bent down and kissed her before grabbing the box and opening it up. I got all the ingredients for her and put the mixing bowl on the counter. I stepped back and let her do her favorite part before taking over again and popping the pan in the oven. "So where did this sudden urge come from?" I closed the oven and set the timer, turning back around to Bella.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was hungry, and that's the first thing that came to mind." She smiled and tossed her arms over my shoulders, gripping the back of my neck with one while resting the other on my shoulder. "And plus, you look really hot with oven mitts on." She looked down to my hands and laughed, then pulled them off.

"Well jeez, if that's all it takes." I bent down and grabbed her up in my arms, attacking her lips with my own. She eagerly kissed back, while trying not to laugh. I lifted her up and set her on the counter, keeping my hands around her waist and pushing myself in between her legs.

She pulled away, slowly gasping for air and smiled at me. "God I love you Edward." Her head leaned back and she sighed.

"I love you too." I kissed her neck and moved down further til I reached the spot I knew she couldn't get enough of. Every time I barley even touched that spot she'd go nearly crazy.

"Oh whoa, OK Edward." She started giggling and attempted to push me away. I could feel her sighing and breathing heavily under my lips. I placed my hand on her chest, over her heart, and felt it pounding right through her chest.

"Hm?" I ran my hands down her sides and kissed my way up to her lips. When I reached them, she gripped the back of my head and forced my lips against hers as hard as she could. God how I loved this woman. She was fierce and passionate, and I loved that. She always surprised me, while at the same time I think I knew every move she was going to make. I would know when she was going to do something spontaneous, but I never knew exactly what it would be. That was her. Always trying so hard to make sure everyone around her was happy before herself.

Well, that's what I was for. I made sure _she_ was happy at all times. We had not had one less than perfect moment of our marriage yet, and I was excited. I knew it was the 'newlywed' stage, but still. It had to be some kind of accomplishment that we'd been marriage little over four months and had yet to have one problem. School was going great. I either came home to, or came home with, Bella everyday. She was always right there next to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

When I married her, I thought this was it. I'll never love her more than I did then. But I was wrong, very wrong. Very naive. I fell more and more in love with this woman daily. Every morning I woke and felt her breath my name or wiggle closer to me, I felt better than I'd felt in my whole life. Every time I got to reach for her hand, her touch still sent sparks through my veins; up my arms and all around my chest. It felt like every time I touched her or even got close to her, it got stronger. Like my love for her could possibly get any better. But it did.

"Edward." She giggled and tightened her arms.

"Yes Bella?" I pulled away to breath and she looked me up and down.

"How come you can cook and not _look_ like you've cooked?" She put her hands on my chest and pulled back further to see my whole body.

"I guess I'm just good." I smiled and leaned forward to close the gap between us.

"Hm. Well I guess I'll have to fix that." She smiled and I felt one hand leave my chest.

"No Bella!" But before I could run she wrapped her legs around me and gripped the counter. I immediately stopped, not wanting to jerk her off the counter and hurt her. She reached over and before I could turn back around a handful of flour hit me. It hit my chest and fell down my clothes, splaying all over the floor. I opened my eyes to look at her and she was giggling silently, with her hand over her mouth.

I grinned, slowly jerking my head up and down. She instantly saw my expression and tried to jump from the counter. "Edward!" She started to jump but I stepped in front of her, halting her movement.

"I see how this is going to go Bella." I wrapped on arm around her and grabbed a hand full of flour from beside her, dumping it on her head. It ran down her face and all over her clothes and the counter. Some landing on the floor from both of us. She giggled and reached for me. She grabbed the bowl next to her with the extra batter that didn't fit on the pan. She scooped some up in her hands and pressed it into my face. I wiggled back and forth, trying to move from her hand, but she had her free hand on the back of my head and her legs wrapped around me. She was by no means stronger than me, but I knew the minute I backed up and tried to run, I'd pull her off the counter. I didn't want to do that, so I stayed still and took what she threw at me. Literally.

I reached next to her for the bowl of batter and before I could do anything, she unwrapped her legs and tried to take off. I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, carrying her to the back of the kitchen. "Edward! Oh, please." She was trying to speak through her fit of giggles. "OK. I'm sorry!" She was trying to escape me, but I held her tight, splattering the rest of the batter on her face, careful to avoid her eyes. I lightly painted it all over her cheeks and chin, letting some drip onto her neck.

"You sure you're sorry?" I smiled down at her and she slipped to the ground in front of the pantry. She was nodding and grabbed me around the neck, dragging me with her.

"Maybe." She reached behind her and before I could say anything she had the chocolate syrup in her hand and was opening it, preparing to squirt me. I tried to stand up, but she pulled me back and the next thing I knew, I had something dripping down the side of my face. I quickly grabbed the bottle and turned it on her, squirting it all over the top of her head and down her neck.

She started laughing and stood up, running for the sink. She slid across the kitchen like she had oil on the bottom of her feet and hit the sink pretty quick. She grabbed the sprayer and aimed it at me. I stepped forward and she took one hand and reached for the faucet. I smiled, "You wouldn't."

"Willing to bet against me?" She grinned and I chuckled, remembering something fairly close to this.

_Flashback: Fourteen years old._

_"Edward, I need you help in the bathroom." I heard Bella holler down the stairs and I got up from the couch._

_I walked up the stairs and down the hallway into the bathroom. "Bella? What are you doing?"_

_She was standing on the edge of the tub, with a shower head in her hand. "I'm trying to attach this so I can take a shower. Charlie bought a new one, but never put it in." She looked back at me and threw her hands out, "Are you going to help me?!" She started to turn around and started to slip, "Whoa, Edward!"_

_I ran forward and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her toward me. She fell right into my arms, and the shower head crashed to the bottom of the tub._

_"Smooth Bella." I smiled at her and she shook her head, grimacing._

_"Sorry?" She shrugged her shoulders in a 'oops' way. I laughed and set her down on the ground. "You know Edward, you're always saving me."_

_"I know." I smiled and reached for the shower head. "I don't mind it." I looked back at her and winked. She giggled and climbed into the tub, reaching for the washer in the box._

_We finally got the shower head set up and she decided we needed to test it out. She grabbed it down and held it, then reached down to turn the water on. She didn't realize she already had the middle knob turned, so instead of it coming from the faucet, it went directly to the shower head._

_It just so happened to be facing me so once the cold water came through, it hit me right in the face. "Bella!"_

_She quickly realized what happened and turned it to the tub. "Oh my god Edward!" She turned the water off and gave me a cheesy grin. "Sorry?"_

_"I bet." I snapped forward and reached for the shower head, but she jumped out of the way. "Bella, get back here."_

_She shoved herself in the corner and aimed the shower head back at me. "Don't make me do it again!" She looked at me and tried to stop the laughing. "I'm not afraid!" She smiled and moved her hand to the cold water knob._

_"You wouldn't." I grinned and stepped forward._

_"Wanna bet?." She twisted the knob and I got sprayed in the face again before she moved it down my body. I quickly turned and grabbed the cup off the counter, filling it in the sink and flinging it back at her. She got it in the face and gasped, then resumed laughing and spraying me with the water._

_The water fight continued for another couple minutes, until I just braved the cold water and walked toward the tub, grabbing her up and laying her on the bottom of the now flooded tub. She had accidentally knocked the switch that caused the drain to shut a minute or so ago, so there was at least three or four inches of water in the tub. She squealed and grabbed hold of me, not letting go. I wound up on top of her as she was flailing around under me. I moved the shower head away from us and reached back to turn off the water. "Well, looks like you got your shower after all. You surrender now Bella?" I looked back down under me at her and she laughed._

_"Not a chance. This isn't over Cullen. I'll get you back one day." She pushed me off of her and we climbed out of the tub._

It took us an hour to get all the water cleaned up from the bathroom floor. I came back to the present after I got hit in the face with a quick spray of cold water. I chuckled and looked over at her. I quickly crossed the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her. "I think you're the one that needs the water sweetheart." I grabbed the hose from her and turned it on her, spraying the top of her head. Water started running down the back of her head, so I stopped and held her to me while she laughed. I looked down at her as she stopped and she gave me a huge smile. "You have a little something." I swiped my finger over her cheek, picking up some chocolate and cookie dough and putting it in my mouth. "Mm. I think I have a new found love for chocolate." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips, tasting more of the batter.

She started giggling and pulled her lips away from mine and putting them on my cheek. She licked some of the chocolate off of me and pulled back, looking at me and putting her finger on her cheek as if she was thinking of something. "Well, it definitely tastes different coming off of you. But I like it." She laughed and kissed me again, running her fingers through my floured white hair.

The timer started going off, but I don't know how long it took either of us to realize it.

"Edward, the cookies!" Bella wiggled from in front of me and ran over to the oven.

I turned to follow her, and slipped the mitt on, reaching into the oven and pulling out Bellas almost burnt cookies. I set them on the counter and she jumped up next to them, reaching for one. "Bella, no." I moved her hand before she could burn herself, then turned the oven off.

"Edward, I'm hungry." She pouted at me and smiled, biting lightly on her bottom lip. I knew what she was trying to do, but they were hot. So instead I scooped some more chocolate off her face and offered her my finger, laughing.

She smiled and shook her head. "It tastes better coming off you." She took some from my face and licked her finger.

"Can we hurry up and get this kitchen cleaned up?" I looked around for the mop and when I found it, I filled the sink with water and started moping.

"In a hurry or something?" She smiled and dangled her feet back and forth.

"Kinda." I grinned back and she hopped down, wiping off the counters and around the sink. She took the cookies off the pan and onto the cooling rack. She eventually just grabbed one and bit into it. She tried to act like it wasn't bothering her that the inside of her mouth was burning, but I laughed, letting her know I knew she had burned herself. She just smiled and put the cookie down.

When the kitchen was finished, I looked around, making sure everything was back to normal. I was satisfied with our work and walked over to Bella, grabbing her up and throwing her over my shoulder. "Edward!" She started giggling again and kicking a little. "What are you doing?"

I kicked my shoes off and left them in the kitchen, heading upstairs. "You're a little messy, I think you need to clean up before dinner with your dad. I don't think he wants to see us like this." I walked into our room and straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind us.

When we finally emerged from the bathroom, she looked at the clock and groaned. "Edward, we're going to be late. This is all your fault!" She swatted my arm and I flinched.

"What? How is this my fault?!" I pulled open the drawer and grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans.

She sauntered over to me and smiled. "Well, you were the one that kept me in the shower a half hour longer than I needed to be." She grabbed her clothes and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Hey, you could have put an end to it at any time. But I didn't hear any complaints now did I?" I grinned at her and she giggled, shaking her head.

"Fine. Maybe I should let you explain to my dad why we're going to be late." She raised an eyebrow at me and I thought for a minute.

"OK. He probably couldn't hate me anymore." I smiled and she groaned.

"He'll get over it Edward." She quickly got dressed and so did I. I didn't want to make us any later than we already were.

She dried her hair and I headed downstairs to wash the bottom of my shoes. I found that everyone was home by now and sitting in the living room.

"Hey Eddie." Emmett grinned at me and wagged his eyebrows. "Too busy to answer the phone? I tried calling like four times. And why was the kitchen floor wet?"

Rosalie quickly reached over and swatted him on the back of the head.

"Thank you Rose. Me and Bella are going to dinner with her dad. And I moped. That's why the kitchen floor was wet Emmett." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my shoes, taking them to the sink and washing the flour off the bottom.

"Food fight?" I turned around to see Jasper leaning against the wall. I smiled and nodded. He walked over and grabbed a shoe, drying it off. "I swear, you two are like children sometimes." He chuckled and handed me my shoe.

"Yeah. I love it though. She's too cute sometimes." I slipped my shoes on and tied them, then stood back up in front of Jasper.

"So I got a call today. It was for you, but you were a little, um, preoccupied?" He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"What's up Jasper?" I looked right at him and had a feeling what he was going to say next wasn't going to be good.

"Mark called. You remember him?"

I nodded. "Of course. Deputy Mark. What did he need?"

"Edward. It's about Jacob. . ." He stopped and waited for me to catch on. "He needed to inform me that, um, Jacob might be making bail again." He looked away from me and I sighed.

I shook my head and looked over him to make sure Bella wasn't listening. "He can't. He's been in too long to get bail."

"Nope. Since Charlie left, the new chief had to take over and he's not familiar with Bellas case, so he's not doing anything right away. The longer he stales the bigger chance Jacob has of getting out." He looked really upset and I realized he was worried about Bellas safety.

"What about Bella? What are we going to do?" I kept looking for her to enter the living room but she hadn't yet.

"Talk to Charlie tonight. Get him to call Mark and get this sped up. It's been five months, he should have a sentence by now. It's a little town, what the hell else are they doing?!" He was starting to get angry. So was I, but I knew that if I let it show, Bella would notice.

"I'll talk to him."

"Talk to who?" We both looked over to the kitchen door and saw Bella standing there. "What's going on Edward?" _Where did she come from?!_

"Nothing love. Are you ready?" I smiled and walked over to her.

She looked from me to Jasper, then back. She gave me a sceptical look, but let it drop. I didn't need her to worry, so I didn't want her pressing the issue tonight. "I'm ready. We should get going." She gave me a small, hesitant smile and grabbed her jacket from the coat closet. We walked out the front door and as soon as she was in the car, she looked over at me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Bella." I started the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading to the restaurant we were going to meet Charlie at.

"You're lying. You should know by now that I can tell when you lie to me." She reached for my hand and I sighed.

"I know. But can you do me a favor?" I turned to look at her quickly, before focusing back on the road. I faintly saw her nod and heard a quiet yes come from her mouth. "Can you drop this for now? Let it go and don't ask anything about it? Please?" I stopped at a stop sign and turned to look at her.

"Edward, if it's this important, I should know about it. Shouldn't I?" She looked upset.

I nodded, "Yes, you should. But not now. All you need to know is that I'm here. I'm not leaving, and I'll take care of you and protect you. I love you and no matter what I'm not leaving your side for one second."

She seemed to get even more upset and I squeezed her hand. "Promise you'll tell me what's going on Edward. Soon. I wanna know soon."

"Of course. I promise." I kissed her knuckles and laid my hand on her lap.

I found the restaurant and pulled in, quickly finding Charlie's car and parking close to it.

I turned to Bella one last time and leaned over to kiss her. "Edward, are you sure every thing's OK?" I nodded.

"I'm positive. As long as you have me, you'll be alright. I promise you Bella." I smiled at her and kissed her again, before getting out and jogging to her side of the car. I opened the door for her and held her hand, helping her out of the car before shutting the door and locking the car. We walked inside and when she spotted her father, she ran toward him and grabbed him in a hug. He smiled and hugged her back, motioning for us to have a seat. He didn't really acknowledge me at all, so I cleared my throat. "Hello Chief Swan."

He looked up quickly and nodded. "Hi Edward."

I heard Bella huff and slam back in her seat. "I'm not going to have this you two. Dad, be nice to Edward. Please. You could at least be cordial." She reached over for his hand and he grasped it.

"I'm sorry Bella. Edward, how have you been?" He tried to look at me, but I knew it was just forced, and it wasn't really what he wanted to do.

"I've been great. Yourself?" I had never really had a weird, forced conversation like this with Charlie and I felt like the Edward I was a year ago. Getting angry glances from Charlie for confessing my love to his daughter in Chicago, then hiding it from him. It seemed like we were just going in one big circle. Mad, not mad, mad again, maybe not mad. Definitely mad now.

"Been better." He sent a small smirk my way and I chuckled.

Dinner was awkward to say the least and I felt like Bella was caught in the middle. I felt horrible about that and thought maybe I needed to do something to fix this for her. I had apologized to Charlie over and over, but nothing. He wasn't on the track of forgiving me, and probably wouldn't be there any time soon. In my eyes, I'm pretty sure he hated me. But then I thought about what Jasper said, and I needed him to hear me out. I needed him to help me protect Bella.

While I wanted more than anything for Jacob to come to Seattle. Look for Bella. But only because I wanted to kill him. And I probably would if I ever saw him again. I wouldn't let him within ten miles of Bella, if that. But me however, he can come as close as he wants to me. I'll strangle him. Especially after we found out he had a friend send those text messages to his phone. His friend's dad worked for the phone company and they snuck in and messed something up, making the texts seem like they came from me. When Charlie found that out, he tried to add to Jacobs punishment, but he wouldn't give up the friends name, so nothing could be done about it. But at least we all knew the truth now.

Dinner soon ended, and before I could figure out to ask for a moment alone with Charlie, Bella excused herself to the bathroom. _Perfect._ I leaned across the table, took a deep breath, and looked at Charlie. "Charlie, I need to talk to you. Real quick before Bella comes back."

He put his hand up and shook his head. "I've heard it all. I know you're sorry, but I still don't forgive you. I'm trying for Bella, but this," He motioned between us sitting at the dinner table together, "is as far as it's going to go right now. I'm very disappointed in you, and I'm not ready to talk about it all just yet."

I nodded, "I know. That's not what I need to talk about." He tried to interrupt again, but I stopped him. I knew he wouldn't like it, but he had to shut up long enough for me to tell him what's going on. "Mark called the house. He said Jacob might be making bail again and I need you to stop that. Can you?"

His face turned shocked and he sat back. "Bail?" He looked to the bathroom, making sure Bella wasn't coming back yet.

I nodded. "Yeah. If he gets near Bella, I'll kill him Charlie. I can't go to jail and leave behind my wife." He cringed a bit at the word wife as it came from my mouth, but I didn't care. "It's bad enough I had to be arrested once because of him, _in front_ of her, killing him would only put me away longer. I can't do that to Bella, so are you going to help me do something about this or not?"

"I can't picture you killing someone Edward." He laid his joined hands on the table in front of him and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, me either. But do you remember what he did to her? He hurt her Charlie, and I won't have that again. I won't let him anywhere near her. And if he comes, so much as a couple miles of her, I'll beat the hell out of him. Just like he tried to do to her, and just like he tried to do to Emmett. He won't get away with anything this time." I hated remembering the bruises on her and the marks his hands left. The night she spent unconscious in a hospital bed because he threw her backwards. The hours I had to spend holding a non responsive hand to the woman I loved. I wasn't doing it again.

"Alright, alright Edward. I'll call Mark tonight. See what I can. But you probably need to get Bella home and explain everything to her. She needs to know, and I'm assuming you haven't told her yet." He looked right at me and I shook my head.

"I wasn't going to say anything until I talked to you."

He nodded and I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder. My head spun around and I saw Bellas face looking down at me. "Can we go home?" She looked upset and I nodded, getting up and getting my wallet out. I started to put the money for our dinners on the table, but Charlie stood and gave it back to me.

"I got this." He gave me a weak smile and I shook my head.

"No. Let me pay for our dinner." I tried to hand it back to him and he took it, only to give it to Bella. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'll see you soon Bella." He smiled at her and let her go. Then turned to me. "Thank you Edward. I'm still angry with you, but it's not as bad." He clapped my shoulder and I nodded.

Holding Bellas hand, I led her to the car and helped her in, then got in and drove home in silence. Bella wouldn't talk to me the whole way home and I thought maybe she was mad at me. When we got home, we headed right upstairs and changed into our pajamas. It was still a little early to go to bed, so I sat down on the bed and just looked at her. "Bella? Talk to me please." My voice was quiet, but I know she heard me.

She looked at me and sighed. "Edward, I don't like it when you hide things from me. Apparently Jasper knows what's going on, and now my dad does. And I don't! Shouldn't I know? If you're talking to my dad about it, it must pertain to me, so why don't I know yet? You asked me to drop it, and I know I agreed, but Edward, if this is about me I wanna know. Now!" She crossed her arms and stared at me.

I took a deep breath and looked down. "OK. You wanna know? It's Jacob, Bella. He might be making bail and if he does, he knows where to find you." I looked up at her and her face had fell. I got up and ran over to her, grabbing her in my arms before she could cry. "Bella, I'm going to keep you safe, I promise. I won't let him come here and hurt you again. You believe me right?" I looked down at her and she nodded.

"Yes." A tear fell from her eyes, but I wiped it away quick and carried her to the bed. I laid her down and got up to move a movie in. Once the movie was in, I locked our door and turned the lights out.

I walked back to the bed and climbed in, holding her close to me as she watched the movie. I moved my lips to her ear and kissed her gently before whispering, "You're safe with me. Always love. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." I kissed her cheek and she sighed, nodding her head.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." I closed my eyes for a moment and just breathed in her smell.

Never in my life would I let another man touch Bella. Not in any way.

* * *

**So? I know it's kinda long, but when I finally got to go back to writing, I just couldn't stop! I also decided to start with Edward this time (=**

**Hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me watcha think! (=**


	2. Answer Me Bella!

**Helllo (= Thank you guys for the reviews on the first chapter. It's nice to know people already love this story so much. I'm going to try and go back to my daily updates, but people seem to enjoy the longer chapters, so that puts some strain on daily updates. I'll try, but no promises .. I know what it's like to be addicted to a story and want frequent, quick updates, and I don't want to upset my readers (=**

**Anyways, enjoy (=**

* * *

**Chapter 2 .. Bella**

_"Edward? Where are you?" I walked into the house and laid my keys down on the table, shutting and locking the door. Ever since I heard that Jacob was possibly going to be bailed out, we kept the doors locked at all times. I felt so bad for the others. They had to watch out and make sure they locked the doors and the windows and couldn't miss it, not even just once. I felt bad, really bad. This was my problem, and now I was living with five other people. Putting them in just as much danger. I hated it. "Edward?!"_

_I walked into the living room and he wasn't there, so I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water, then heading upstairs. I called his name all the way upstairs, but no answer. He got a ride home with Jasper and Alice an hour ago, and he told me he'd be home when I got home. But he didn't appear to be here. I checked the bathroom, then walked over to the little room. The door was opened and I walked in to see Edwards papers all over the room. What happened in here?! He never left a mess. I put down the water bottle and walked over, picking up the papers, and stacking them back up on his keyboard._

_That's when I noticed something red on the keys. I instantly fell backwards realizing what it was. Blood. I ran out of the room and back into our room, looking around for any sign of Edward. He was the only one that ever even touched his keyboard. I didn't even touch it. So it had to be his blood. There was no path, no other blood that I could see._

_I ran out of the room and back into the kitchen. "Edward!" My eyes wandered to the knife block. One was missing, and since I was the last one to do dishes, I knew they were all clean. And there wasn't one in the sink, or on the counter. I was starting to panic. Where was Edward? I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to call him, but noticed I had one missed call. It wasn't a number I recognized, but I had a voicemail. I ignored it. I needed to call Edward, find him and make sure he's OK. He had to be._

_I dialed his number and let it ring and ring. I heard something vibrating and wandered into the living room looking for it. There was his phone, laying on the end table by the couch. I hung up and ran over to it, but as I reached for it I saw it was smeared with blood too. I gasped and jumped back, falling on my butt._

_"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Just sitting there on the floor staring at his phone. I finally reached for it and opened it, completely ignoring the blood on my hands now. I opened it to see a missed call from the same number that called my phone. He had a voicemail too, but I figured it was just a coincidence. I didn't have time for that. I needed to find Edward._

_I grabbed my phone back up and dialed Alice's number. It rang a couple times before she finally answered. "Hello?"_

_"Alice! Where is Edward?!" I was trying my best not to cry, but it wasn't working._

_"He's at home. What's wrong Bella?"_

_"He's not here Alice. I'm here. And there's blood. Blood on his keyboard and his phone and I can't find him Alice!" I jumped up and just stood in the middle of the living room crying._

_"OK, Bella, calm down. We're on our way. Alright?" I could hear her yelling for Jasper. "We'll be there soon OK Bella? Have a seat and calm down."_

_"OK. Hurry Alice."_

_I hung up the phone and dropped it. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I felt myself start to get light headed from the lack of air, but I didn't care. My thoughts were centered on finding Edward. I took one more look around the house just incase I missed him. As I got upstairs I decided to check Alice and Jaspers room just in case. The door seemed stuck, so I pushed. I pushed and pushed but the door wouldn't budge. I stopped and started pounding on the door. "Edward?! Edward, are you in there?"_

_I pressed my ear to the door, but didn't hear anything. I started pounding again and still nothing. The door wasn't locked, it just couldn't be opened. I thought I heard something downstairs so I rushed down. As I hit the last step, someone banged on the door. I ran over to it and looked out. I couldn't see anybody, but it was probably just Alice and Jasper. Thank god. I opened it up, but no one was there. I stepped out and looked around, but still no one. I heard my phone start going off, so I turned back inside, shutting the door._

_I ran to my phone and picked it up, seeing the number pop up again. Only it was a text message this time. I opened it, but it didn't say anything. It was just blank. I was sick of the pranks from whoever it was, so I texted them back telling them to leave me alone. That I didn't have time for this crap._

_I crumpled to the floor and hollered for Edward again. Still no answer; not like I expected one this time. My phone went off again and I automatically picked it up and read the message_

_'What, don't you want your husband back?'_

_I gasped and read the message over and over again. I dropped the phone and started crying. Someone really had him, and it was my fault. Everything was my fault. The phone went off again and I hesitantly reached for it._

_'Why aren't you answering me Bella?'_

_I started crying harder and it went off again._

_'Don't cry Bella.'_

_I started breathing quickly and looked around me, through all the windows. I didn't see anybody, but obviously they could see me. It went off again._

_'ANSWER ME BELLA.'_

_I finally responded back, asking where Edward was._

_'You'll find out soon enough. Miss him yet?'_

_I told them to give him back to me. I tried calling the number, but no one answered. Coward. Can text me, but can't answer my phone calls. Then I remembered the voicemail. I dialed my mail box and listened._

_"Hello Bella. I hope you and Edward are happy. You know, we could have been good. If you would have given me the chance. I would have shown you that I'm the better man and you could love me. Bye Bella."_

_I dropped the phone and crawled over to Edwards, dialing his mail box._

_"Edward. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Bella is mine, and all you need to do is get out of the way. It'll be easier that way. Get in my way and I'll have you taken care of, permanently."_

_The hot tears fell even harder and I started hyperventilating. My phone went off again and I crawled back over._

_'Get my message finally? You should have answered earlier. None of this would have happened. Did you lock the door Bella?'_

_I quickly looked up and saw it wasn't locked. Where was this person?! Before I could scramble to the door, it flew open and Edward fell in. He fell to the floor and I hurried over to him. He had blood everywhere. On his shirt, and his pants, his face and arms. His chest was rising and falling really slowly. "Edward!" I took his face in between my hands, but he didn't respond. "Edward! Wake up! Can you hear me?!" I lowered my ear to his mouth to see if I could hear his breath. It was frail and slow and labored. I crawled back over to my phone to call nine-one-one, but before I could dial, a big figure stepped inside the door frame._

_"Drop the phone Bella."_

_I dropped it and stood up slowly, not turning around. I knew that voice._

_"Turn around Bella."_

_I slowly turned around and came face to face with my worst nightmare. He ran toward me and I raised my arms to protect myself. "No!"_

I jolted up in bed and felt the sweat running down my face.

"Bella?!" I felt hands on my shoulder, but quickly moved from them. "Bella, relax. It's me." Edwards voice rang through my ears and I shut my eyes. "Love, what's wrong?" He moved to sit in front of me and I felt myself shaking.

"Edward?"

"Yes love. Open your eyes sweetie." He put his hands on my shoulders and I opened my eyes, seeing it was really him and throwing myself forward into his arms. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Jacob." That's all I had to say. For the past week I've been having the same reoccurring dream every other night. And every time I woke up screaming and Edward had to prove it was him before I would settle down. "It got worse this time." I looked up into his sad eyes and felt awful for waking him up.

"Bella, you know I won't let him anywhere near you." He gripped my tighter and leaned forward to kiss me.

"I know, but he hurt you. You weren't there to help me." I started crying again and fell back into his arms. "He can't hurt you Edward."

He shushed me gently and rubbed his hands up and down my back. "Sweetheart, just lay back down. You need your sleep. I'll hold you and you'll be fine. I promise. I'm not going to get hurt. And I'm not going to leave you alone." He laid me back down and started humming in my ear. It was a sweet melody that made me feel a lot better.

I sighed and rested my hand on his chest. "That's beautiful. Did you write it?" I looked up at his eyes and he smiled, nodding. "Is it for work?" He shook his head. "For what then?"

"You'll see." He stretched to kiss my forehead and resumed humming.

I eventually fell back into a dreamless sleep. And in the morning I awoke feeling a lot better. I instantly felt Edward hot breath on my forehead and opened my eyes to see his open too. He started humming again and I sighed. "Goodmorning Edward." I looked up and met his eyes. He smiled

"Feeling better?" His gentle voice relaxed me and I nodded. "Good. Want some breakfast?" I nodded again and he chuckled, climbing out of bed and reaching back for me.

I climbed over to him and into his arms. I giggled as he lifted me up and carried me through the door. He set me down at the head of the stairs, but kept hold of my hand the whole time. When I was with him, I don't think I let go of his hand for more than a couple minutes over the last week or so. I needed his presence there to make me feel better and sometimes I felt that maybe I was using him. But he was my husband, that's what he was for. To hold my hand and love me and take care of me when I needed it. Right? He was doing an amazing job and I couldn't have asked for anyone better.

We got downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I immediately went for the cookies. He just chuckled and grabbed one himself. "Want some eggs Bella?" He reached for the pan and I nodded.

"Please." I smiled and he smiled back, nodding.

He got everything ready while I grabbed our books from the table and stuffed them in our bags. I hated having to leave Edward during the day, but Tuesdays were hardest. I had to come early because he had two more classes than I did. So I came home and worked on my four online classes. I had a schedule all worked out, and as long as I stuck to it perfectly, I kept on track. Three online classes Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and four classes at school. Three classes at school and four online classes Tuesday and Thursdays. Saturdays were used for homework I hadn't got to during the week, which was never much, and spending time with my friends. Sundays were strictly me and Edward. That was our day. The day we spent with each other with no interruptions. We didn't worry about school work or his job, or anything. Usually we went to the park and then lunch, then took a walk around the mall or something. It was always simple, and that's what made me love it so much. Besides the fact that he was entirely mine for a whole day.

"What time are you getting home today?" He peaked over his shoulder as he was cooking the scrambled eggs in the pan.

"Um, it's Tuesday, so little after noon. Why?" I was packing a lunch for us and putting it in our bags.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could spend our lunch at the diner today?"

"You could have told me that before I made our lunches." I looked over at him and he smiled.

"Sorry love. I've been thinking about it." He turned the stove off, took the pan away from the heat and turned to me. "Maybe we should talk about this job."

My face lit up. I knew my schedule was already busy, but there was a good two hours in the middle of everyday that I was alone and had free. Since Edward took more classes at the university, he got home later. And I hated being home alone, so I wanted something to do. I knew I could handle it and it's not like the extra money wouldn't hurt. We didn't _need_ it, but it would help make things a little more comfortable. It wouldn't be a huge paycheck, but since Edward was only working part time, we had little extra left each month to spend or put away towards our own place when we got back to Forks.

"I want you to sit down with me and explain how this is going to work. I want you to write down your schedule and mark exactly when you're going to work, and how long. If it starts to get in the way with school, you know I'm going to ask you to quit." He dished the eggs out for me and set it in front of me.

I nodded, "Yes sir." I joked with him.

He smiled, "Bella, I don't wanna boss you around; I'm your husband, not someone that tells you what to do. But I do wanna know how this is going to fit into your day. I just don't see why you wanna get a job so bad."

"I want it because it will give me something extra to do. I've already talked to the manager and he said he can schedule me during lunch hours and that's all I'll work. It's from noon to three, three-thirty, everyday. I would get home in plenty enough time to start my online classes and get that done just like any other day. It won't affect school because it's between hours." I got us both silverware and poured us some milk before sitting next to him at the table.

He sighed and nodded. "OK."

I smiled and closed the distance between us in a hug. "Thank you Edward. You know this will make me feel better."

He nodded, "I know. But promise me something." He looked at me and I nodded. "You'll quit as soon as it becomes too much. You won't _hide it _if it becomes too much. You'll still have lunch with me everyday and you won't work on Sundays."

I nodded, "Of course. To all of it. I love you Edward." I leaned over and kissed him before returning to my breakfast. "And thank you for breakfast. You're getting better at this cooking thing." I laughed and he smiled.

"Thank you."

We finished our breakfast and left as soon as we were done. Alice and Jasper always leave earlier than us and Emmett and Rosalie are still sleeping. They had afternoon classes and never usually get home til dinner time. Sometimes I really missed my friends during the weekdays, but Saturdays were always fun.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the school, I spotted Jared sitting on the tailgate of his Dodge pickup. He smiled and waved. I heard a small groan come from beside me. I turned to Edward and saw him glaring at Jared. "Edward? What's wrong?"

"I don't like the way he looks at you." He turned to me as he was parking and smiled. "He doesn't seem to know you're my wife."

I smiled and shrugged. "Don't let it bother honey. I don't like him. I kind of have my eyes on someone else." I leaned closer and softly rubbed my nose and lips across his cheek. He let out a small moan and chuckled.

"Really?" He looked at me and I could feel his breath hitting my lips. "He much be one lucky guy to have caught your eye."

I laughed and nodded. "I'd say so." I smiled and kissed his lips, running my hand up his chest to his cheek. I felt him smile into the kiss as I pulled back. "Let's get to class." He got out and I reached in the back for our bags, glad I remembered to take our lunches out before we left. Edward opened my door and held his hand out. As I was walking into my first class, I kissed Edward goodbye and took my seat. The seat next to me was always empty so I dropped my backpack in between the seat and grabbed my book, setting it on the desk and making sure I had everything.

"Um, is it OK if I move this?" I heard a mans voice coming from beside me and my head shot up.

"Jared. Oh! Um, yeah. Sorry about that. That seat's never taken." I grabbed my bag and kicked it under my desk behind my feet.

"That's OK. So, then I guess it's OK if I sit here?" He smiled down at me and I nodded.

"Sure. Since when are you in this class?" I set the papers down and turned a little in my seat, being polite.

"Today. There was a little mix up in the office, and my other class became overbooked, so they moved me and another guy." He sat down and put his stuff on the desk top. "You were the only one I recognized in this class, so I hope it's OK I sit next to you."

I nodded, "Of course." I smiled and heard the teacher walk in, so I turned forward in my seat and listened.

All throughout class I could see, from the corner of my eye, Jared looking over. I figured it was just to see what was going on. He asked a lot of questions, being new to a class a week or so into a semester was confusing, so I made sure to be nice. I know I would want someone to help me if I needed it, so that's what I had been doing. Helping. I know Edward said he didn't like him, but I really didn't see anything wrong with a friendship with him. Edward was never really the jealous type. Only when a guy couldn't take a hint, and Jared hadn't done anything wrong. I figured it was just because me and Edward didn't have any classes together, and that kinda sucked for both of us. Now that he had agreed to talk to me about this job, and to let me apply, it would take away almost two hours of the time we did have together everyday. It's not that I wanted to be away from him, but I needed a job. I needed the responsibility. I wasn't going to depend on Edward's part time job while we were _both_ in college. That wasn't going to work.

Class finally ended and I grabbed my bag, getting up to leave. I was going to meet Edward in the picnic area, since it was directly in the middle of our two classes.

"So, um, Bella?" Jared stepped next to me as I left the room and walked next to me.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Where's your next class?"

"Across the lawn, building thirty-four."

He smiled and walked right along side of me. "Cool, mine's in thirty-seven. Mind if I walk with you."

I shook my head and walked forward. "No." I gave him a small smile and walked through the hallway and out the door. Him beside me the whole time. He was a nice guy, but something about him reminded me of Mike Newton. Mike had a puppy dog quality about him that made him follow you everywhere and do things for you constantly. It was nice at first, but quickly became over-bearing and annoying. Jared hadn't yet reached that point and was very kind. I had found out he just moved here and started school this semester, so I helped him when I could. Showing him where things were and how to get to the buildings. I didn't know much myself, but he had a couple of his classes with me, so I let him walk with me sometimes.

Edward didn't like it one bit. He said yesterday that Jared was annoying him and starting to get on his nerves. He said he had a bad feeling about him and that I shouldn't let him follow me around like that. I had only known Jared for a week, and I figured it was Edward watching out for me and being my husband. I would probably say the same if some girl was following him around. But I didn't know how to tell Jared to back off a little. It wasn't uncomfortable, but I knew it upset Edward, and I didn't want that. But sometimes it seemed like every corner I turned, he was there. This is a big campus, that shouldn't happen.

I saw Edward coming across the lawn and sped my feet up a little, smiling and walking straight for him. When he reached me, he grabbed me in a hug and kissed me. "Hello love. How was class?"

"It was good. Yours?" I kept my arms around his neck and he leaned down pressing his forehead to mine.

"What's he doing behind you?" He lost his smile and I sighed.

"He joined my class today and I helped him catch up a little. He has class right over there, so we were headed in the same direction anyways." I was keeping my voice down so Jared didn't hear anything.

Edward took a breath through his nose, then let it go, nodding his head. "OK." He led me to a table and we sat down for a minute, his hands around mine. I said a quick goodbye to Jared and he walked right past, nodding at Edward.

"He's not that bad Edward." I leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly, hoping to not have to have this conversation again.

"OK. Whatever you say. I, myself, still have a ill feeling about him, but if you trust him, I'll believe you." He kissed me back and I smiled.

"I love you." I didn't feel the need to remind him, just the need to let him know I was happy right where I was at. Just like he had reassured me when Tanya pissed me off, I was now reassuring him.

I loved Edward with all my heart, and never ever, in all the time I've known him, have I been able to even think about another man. Not even when we were friends was I able to concentrate on other boys when we were together. He was the center of my attention and I loved it. All I ever thought about was us, and how much I loved him more than anything. I meant every word of my vows and there was no way I was going to let them fall through. He was mine, and I was his, and nothing in this world could change that.

"I love you too." He kissed me once more before looking at his watch. "We'd better get going. I'll see you in an hour." He leaned in a kissed the tip of my nose before standing and handing me my bag off the table. He kissed me once more before turning to walk in the opposite direction of me. I looked back at him and saw him looking at me smiling. It caused me to chuckle and I opened the door to the building.

After class I met up with Edward again. The rest of the day passed much in the same manner, meeting up with Edward in between each class and after I was done, we walked to the car and drove to the diner.

Walking inside, I saw the manager and he waved at me, coming over to take our order himself. "Hello there Bella. What can I get you today?"

I smiled and started to speak, but Edward spoke first. "Um, actually, can she maybe get an application?" He smiled at Rick and Rick nodded.

"You've thought more about working here Bella?" He sat down on the other side of the booth and looked at me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I think I finally convince Edward I could handle it."

"Well, I need an extra waitress for lunch, it's not much, but until Christmas, it's all I have open." He gave us a friendly smile and I nodded.

"I know. It's all I want. Just a small part time job that helps us a little bit. Kinda something to do." I looked over at Edward and noticed he was staring at me.

He grinned at me and kissed my cheek.

"Well, you don't need an application. Jasper and Emmett have already told me you'd be great. So you're hired. When can you start?" He chuckled and I kept looking at Edward for an answer.

"She can start tomorrow if she wants." He gave me a soft smile and I nodded.

"Perfect."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at noon?" He stood up and pulled his order pad out of his pocket. I nodded. "Two cokes for you guys?"

We both nodded and he left the table. I looked over at Edward and sighed. "Thank you Edward." I kissed him quick then pulled back and rested a hand on his knee.

"Don't thank me." His smile grew and he reached down for my hand. "You can do this. It's going to make things a little more hectic, but I have faith in you." He laughed and squeezed my hand.

I nodded and grabbed a menu. "Hamburger and fries?" I looked over at him and he nodded.

We ordered our food shortly after, and finished up lunch so Edward could get back to school. He dropped me off at home real quick and kissed me goodbye. He waited in the driveway til I got the door opened. I waved at him and he pulled out of the driveway. After I shut and locked the door, I went into the kitchen to start my homework. I got most of it done in classes this morning, but I always had at least some left over.

I splayed my books over the dining room table and pulled out paper. The phone rang about fifteen minutes after I sat down, so I got up and grabbed it, going back to my seat and sitting back down.

"Hello?"

_"Bella. Hi dear, how are you?"_

"Hi Esme. I'm doing great, how about you and Carlisle?" I loved hearing Esmes voice. It was a touch a home and I missed her. I missed having her to talk to all the time.

_"I'm doing amazing. I was actually calling to see if I could drive up there for the night. I know it's last minute, but I have something for you and Edward, and I really want you two to have it."_

"Of course Esme. You know you're always welcome here. But you didn't have to get me and Edward anything." I closed the book in front of me and put it away. I was done with it, so might as well get it out of the way.

_"Well, it's nothing big. Don't fret dear."_

I giggled a little and sat back in my seat. "Alright Esme. When do you think you'll be here? Maybe you can help me make dinner?"

_"Of course, I'm leaving as soon as we get off the phone. Carlisle is on call all night, so he's staying at the hospital tonight."_

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you soon. I'm gonna finish up some homework and let you go so you can get ready."

_"OK sweetie, I'll see you soon. Love you Bella."_

"Love you too Esme."

I hung up with her and finished my homework, then went into the living room to watch some TV and wait for Edward to get here. He got home a little after two and I got up to unlock the door for him, wrapping my arms around his neck before he even got in the door. "Well hello to you too love." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Miss me?"

I nodded and kissed him again, pulling him inside and shutting the door. "Your mom is coming up to visit for the night because Carlisle is on call at the hospital. She said she has something for us. She'll be here in a couple hours."

He dropped his keys on the table and then his bag next to the couch. "Alright. Did she say what she had?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me." I grabbed his hand and drug him to the couch with me. As he sat down, I climbed myself up onto his lap. "I really did miss you." I smiled up at him and he bent his neck, kissing me.

"I missed you too Bella." His eyes grew serious and he sighed. "Are you sure you want to take this job?"

I nodded slowly. "I do Edward. I hate that it'll give me less time with you, but I just need that sense of responsibility. I can't depend entirely upon you. I need to do something for myself as well."

He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into my neck. "I know." He trailed smooth, light kisses all down my neck. "But I'm your husband. You're supposed to be able to depend on me Bella." He moved his head to look at me, "That's my job, to take care of you love."

"It's not your job to take care of me." I giggled a little and he nodded, starting to say something. I quickly stopped him by putting my finger against his lips. "Yes, we're married, but that doesn't mean I will depend on you like that. I will depend on you for most things, like love and support and when I need someone to talk to. But I won't depend on you when it comes to money and well-being. I want to help you. This isn't nineteen-eighteen Edward. I'm not going to sit at home by myself and watch you go to work everyday."

"I know that Bella. But I feel bad. You're already taking more classes than I am. I only have three serious classes this semester, while you have all seven. You get up, go to school and work harder than I do, then come home and take more classes. It's not like you're taking an easy class, or a class you can relax in. All of yours are serious and are required for your graduation this year." He looked down for a minute and I smiled.

"I know. But it's what I wanted. In order for us to go home at the end of the school year, I have to be done. And that's what I'm going to do. We made a deal, and a commitment to this, and I'm gonna see it through."

There was no way I was going to hold Edward here in Seattle for any longer than he needed to be. He wanted to go home and start working full time on his music. He wanted to be closer to his parents. I wanted to too, so I was going to work my butt off in order to keep to this agreement.

"What if it becomes too much for you to handle?" He looked into my eyes and I saw the conflict in them.

"I promise I'll tell you. If work starts affecting school, I'll let you know and then I'll quit. But until then, I'm keeping the job and continuing school; University and online." I lightly touched his cheek and smiled. "OK?"

He nodded and pulled me closer to him. Edward was everything to me; and more. He meant more than words could explain. I knew he was having a hard time with this, but so was everyone. Alice and Jasper had it the easiest. She got a job on campus is a small coffee cafe and was only a part time student. Since her and Rosalie were taking over Esmes business starting next year, neither of them were full time students. But both Jasper and Emmett were. Rosalie worked at the dealership as a parts manager. She had got the job over a year ago, and all the guys in the office were pretty ticked off. They didn't like being overshadowed by a woman. Especially one as pretty as Rose. Emmett was working on his Physical Education degree, hoping to coach the football team back at Forks high next year. He was assistant coach his senior year and Coach Clapp promised he's give him a job.

I let out a small giggle at the mental picture of Emmett coaching. He would be so good at it, but could you imagine the intimidation he'd set in those young boys. He was huge compared to almost everyone. Put him next to a worried freshman and he was sure to scare the crap out of him.

"What's so funny?" I felt Edwards lips move against my earlobe and I giggled louder.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

I turned to better face him and saw him grin at me. "Emmett coaching."

He started laughing and nodded his head. "I've thought about that from time to time. I wouldn't want him as my coach."

"I wouldn't either. Remember when he tried to teach you how to play basketball?"

He nodded and grimaced a little. Freshman year, Edward had decided he wanted to go out for a sport. He had done football since fourth grade, and wanted to try something different, so we flipped a coin to decided between basketball and baseball. As soon as Emmett got word that Edward needed to know more about the game, he stepped up. Not even an hour into the first 'lesson', Emmett had pulled the basketball net down from above the garage door, twice. Carlisle had to fix it, and finally told them they had to stop. That's the night I helped Edward sneak into the gym at school and we played basketball for hours until he was confident he would make the team.

He did of course, but soon got tired of it, so he picked up baseball. Baseball was where he really shined, and he played every year, but decided not to senior year. I never understood why; he was so good at it.

"Of course I remember. We finally got him to stop dunking it just a couple months ago." He laughed and I joined.

This was what I enjoyed. Just being with Edward. Being the best friends we had always been, only closer now. The night we got married, I promised myself that no matter what, Edward would always be my best friend. No matter what I was going through. No matter what he was going through. Our friendship would always come first. I would by no means let our marriage fall apart, but I was more worried about our friendship. Because as long as that stayed intact, our marriage would flourish. Nothing would go wrong, if I could just keep my friend. I still opened up to him like I had all those years ago. I still clung to him for support and love. I still offered a shoulder when he needed it, or just wanted it, and there wasn't nothing I didn't tell Edward.

Around four, I got up from the couch and kissed Edward before heading upstairs. It was time to start my classes online and Esme would be here soon.

Classes weren't hard, it just took a lot of time. I never had homework from them, because well, it was _all_ kinda homework, so it was actually easy. Easier than Edward thought.

An hour or so later I heard the front door open and Esmes soft voice drift up the stairs. I smiled and turned back to my work. I heard her and Edward chattering away and discussing what they should make for dinner. Pretty soon Alice and Jasper arrived, quickly followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

When I was finally done, I hurried downstairs and joined everyone. The living room was small and crowded, but it was perfect. We all seemed to fit just right in our small home and I loved it. In reality, the house wasn't small. It was a four bedroom, three bath, two story townhouse that would accommodate a small family with ease. But having six college students living here was a little hectic, and way different than a family. Given we were all family, just not _that_ kind of family.

"Bella. It's nice to see you again." Esme got up and walked over to me, hugging me tightly.

"It's nice to see you too Esme." I hugged her back and she led me back to the sofa to Edward.

"OK. I have something for you two. And I really hope you'll like it." She got back up and walked over to her bag, pulling out a book. She walked over and handed it to Edward and I.

On the front cover it said Mr. and Mrs. Cullen is an elegant script that could only be Esmes. It had two conjoined hearts and doves on either side. I looked up at her and smiled. "Esme it's beautiful."

"You haven't even opened it yet." She motioned her hands toward the book. I smiled up at Edward and flipped the first page open. It was our wedding picture. It didn't look like a typical wedding photo, but it was _ours_. It was the picture Alice took as I was saying 'I do'. It was blown up and took up the whole page. Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek as I turned the page again. The next page was of us kissing right after the man pronounced us man and wife. It was also blown up and looked incredible. I smiled, thinking back to the that day in Vegas. It was wonderful and everything we wanted.

Thinking back on it, I didn't remember Alice taking these pictures, but I was so wrapped up in Edward that I guess I didn't notice much at all.

"Mom, this is great. Thank you so much." Edward got up and walked over to give his mother a hug.

"It's no problem. I wanted to do something nice for you two. Plus every couple needs a wedding album. Even if they did just elope." She looked over Edwards shoulder at me and smiled.

"Thank you Esme. It's beautiful." I got up to give her a hug, then we walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

Alice and Rosalie kept looking through the book over and over. Esme had taken every single picture Alice took and put it in the book. Even pictures of the scenery and the hotel we stayed at. The place and hotel wasn't as nice as it could have been, but it meant a lot to me and Edward to have that moment in time in pictures. We spent the most incredible weekend together and I loved every minute of it.

* * *

**So? Like? I know the dream at the beginning was sorta weird and out of no where, but the night after I finished this chapter, I had this really weird dream that kinda went a little bit like that. So I went back and re wrote the beginning of this chapter and the next (=**

**Review and lemme know what you guys think (= and don't forget.. the poll is still up on my profile!**


	3. I'll Always Love You

**Chapter 3 .. Edward**

"OK sweety, I'll see you when you get off. I'll be there to get you. Yep. Love you too." I hung up the phone and got up from the table, heading to my last class of the day. As I approached the door, I saw Jared standing outside of it. He was just standing there, not really doing anything in particular. I tried to walk right past him but he saw me and stopped me.

"Hey, Edward?" He stuck his hand out to stop me and I turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Is Bella around? I forgot to give her her notes back after class. I'm sure she'll need them for homework." He stuck out a couple pieces of paper.

"She's at work. But I'll give them to her." I took them and he nodded.

"So you live together?" His face actually looked curious. Was he totally oblivious?

I nodded my head. "Yeah, that's kinda what married couples do . . ?" I tucked the notes into my folder and looked back up at him. His face looked kinda shocked and I shook my head. "See you around." I walked into the classroom.

Class droned on and on, and finally I was jogging to the parking lot to get in the car and go get Bella. I saw Jared starting to cross the parking lot right behind me, but didn't really wanna have any further conversation with him. I threw my bag in the back and drove away from the school and to the diner. When I got there, I pulled in and turned the car off. I decided to go in and have a seat in the back like I had been doing for the past couple days. I have to admit, Bella was right. She can handle all this. The job was perfect for her, and she was actually enjoying it. Except for one thing. Tanya works right along side with her all day, and they don't exactly get along. Bella was constantly having to remind her I was married and wouldn't accept her number. I still couldn't believe Tanya had the nerve to try and hand her number to me right in front of Bella.

I sat down in the back and saw Bella hurry across the dinning room with a tray in her hands. Surprisingly, she hadn't fallen once since working here. With her grace, or lack there of, I was surprised she hadn't broke a couple dishes yet. But she hadn't, and she was doing an amazing job. She started wiping off her last table and saw me, she smiled and held her finger up, telling me she'd be over in a minute. I nodded and sat back.

The past week had been hectic and busy, and it was more difficult getting used to Bella working, and not being at home with me, than I thought it would be. I saw her a little bit less everyday, but tonight I had something special planned for her. To kinda make up for not seeing her as much. I missed her more than I thought I would, and I know Sundays were usually our days, but I kinda had all weekend planned out, and I'm sure she won't mind.

"Edward!" I looked over to see Bella running over, pulling off her apron. She jumped onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I missed you." She leaned down and kissed me hard, but sweet.

"I missed you too love." I kissed her back as she started giggling.

She let out a deep breath and laid her head on my shoulder. "OK, can we go home now please. My feet hurt and I need a shower. Some idiot spilled coke on me like two hours ago!" She pulled her shirt away from her body a little to show the mess all down her.

I shook my head and stood up, setting her on the ground. "Alright, let's get home and get you cleaned up." I walked her out of the diner and to the car, opening the door for her and holding her hand as she got in. All the way home she was smiling and looking over at me. It seemed she had been a little happier ever since she started working again. Bella had been working since we were fifteen years old, so I could see why she was so used to it. She liked being more independent, and had always succeeded in everything. It's why she was working in the office at Sue Clearwaters music store, while I had still been loading and unloading boxes and stocking shelvs. Not that I didn't have work ethic, it's just Bella seemed to outshine me at that particular job.

I pulled in the driveway at home and saw no one was home yet. Good, that'll give us time for her to get her schooling done, and for me to call and make the reservations.

Bella rushed upstairs to shower and get started right away. She had been cutting it close for the past two days, but always made it somehow. I don't know how Bella managed it, but she was perfect at everything. It seemed the more she added to her plate, the better she dealt. I would have passed out by now. Running back and forth from school, to work, back home to do more school. Then down to help me make dinner. Then all over again the next day. I don't know how she did it.

I walked over to the phone and found the phonebook. When I found the number for the restaurant I quickly and quietly called, making sure I could get a reservation for tonight. When that was done, I made one more call to Alice, then hung up and walked over to the couch to start on homework. Bella would be up stairs for anther hour and a half, so I kept myself occupied.

I was in the middle of trying to solve a C.S.I case on my own, when the phone rang. I ran over to it and answered.

_"Edward?"_ It was Phil.

"Yeah. How are you?" I pulled the chair out and had a seat.

_"I'm great. Actually I'm calling to tell you and Bella that the baby should be coming soon and Renee really wanted both of you here. Her due date is next Friday, and we were wondering if you could clear it with your teachers to maybe take a day off and spend some time here in Phoenix."_

"I'd love to do that. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to get a day off until Christmas break, but I can talk to my teachers, and Bella. She can do her online school anywhere, so that's not a problem. I'll talk to her, then have her call Renee, how's that?"

_"That'll be great. If you can, it would be wonderful. Renee really wants Bella here, since they're doing so much better now."_

I nodded in full understanding. I was so proud of Bella for making things right with her mother. At first she was real hesitant to try another relationship with her, but after they talked that night, and she flew out, Renee explained every thing much further, and while it still upset Bella, she understood a little bit more. She understood if you're just not happy where you are, why make everyone around you miserable? She explained that she tried to talk Charlie into maybe leaving with her, start over some where new, or at least letter her take Bella. But Charlie wouldn't have any of it. He refused to let Bella leave Forks and I was very grateful for his decision. I hate that it kept her from her mother, and made their relationship so strained, but I loved that it kept her with me. We might not be together today if Renee would have taken her.

"Yeah, I know. I'll really try. Bella told Renee that she just started a new job right?"

_"Yeah, I remember hearing something about that. How is she doing? It must be difficult juggling everything like that."_

"She's actually doing better than I ever thought she would. Much better than I ever would." We both chuckled at the same time, "But yeah, we'll talk to some people and see if we can't work something out and get out there. At least to just see the new baby. You said she's due Friday?"

_"Yep."_

"Alright. Well thanks for the call, and I'm sure Bella will call Renee either tonight or tomorrow."

_"Yep. Well I'll talk to you later Edward. Tell Bella I said hello."_

"Alright. Bye." I hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch. I couldn't believe it had already been almost five months since Bella had seen Renee. I was glad they were on better terms now, and I was certain Bella would wanna go see her new little sibling. Renee said it was a little boy, and Bella was real excited. We had discussed children of our own, but came to the conclusion we would wait. Wait til we were out of college, and settled in our jobs full time, and had our own home. We definitely weren't ready for kids now. As much as I loved the idea of having a baby with Bella, I knew it just wasn't the right time. I personally didn't care when we had kids. But I had to think of Bella. She was working toward something and I wasn't going to jeopardize that for her. She really wanted this career and it wouldn't be right to bring up something like that. The last time we had talked about it was right after we got married.

_Flashback: Five months ago._

_"Bella, can I ask you something?" I turned to look at Bella as she was packing our bag. We were leaving Vegas tonight and headed back home to face our parents._

_She turned to me and smiled, "Of course." She tossed my shirt in the bag and walked over to me._

_I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her quickly. "Have you thought about our future? Like at all?"_

_She smiled and nodded, "All the time."_

_"What do you think about?" I pulled her over to the bed and sat down, pulling her on my lap._

_"Everything." She leaned over and kissed me, then rested her head on my shoulder._

_"Do you think about kids?" I turned to face her better and saw her face light up._

_She nodded, "Of course I think about having kids. Don't you?"_

_"Yes. I just didn't know how you felt about it."_

_She lifted her head and looked at me. "Edward. You know I love you. You know I want a future with you. How could you not know how I felt about something like that? A future entails children and a family. A life of our own, right?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah I guess."_

_Smiling, she leaned over and kissed me again. I ran my hand up her side to her cheek and held her face to me. I felt her smile against my lips and I couldn't help smiling back._

_"Is it legal to be this happy?" She murmured against my lips, then kissed me once more before pulling away and sighing._

_I chuckled and shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care. All I know is I'm very happy with you. Nothing will change that."_

_She laid her head back down on my shoulder and I felt her warm breath hit my neck. Seconds later, she placed a gentle kiss on my neck. "Tell me what you want."_

_I smiled, "That's easy. You."_

_She giggled and shook her head. "I meant, tell me what you want to happen. Like kids wise and ten years from now. Where do you see us?" She raised her head back up to see my eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist._

_I held her close and thought for a minute. "I wanna be in a house, back in Forks. With a huge backyard, enough room for a bunch of toys and a swing set, maybe a small pool. Couple of kids running around. Definitely a little girl with your eyes." I smiled down at her and she sighed._

_She thought for a minute, then shook her head. "I want them all to have your eyes. That same piercing emerald that I can't get enough of." She looked up at me and smiled. "I love your eyes, and I want all of our kids to have them. They're so beautiful." She ran her thumb under my eyelid and kissed my cheek._

_"Your eyes are just as gorgeous Bella." I pulled her chin to me and kissed her lips harder. "A lot of people have brown eyes, but none of them shine like yours do." I smiled at her and she shrugged._

_"I still want them all to have green eyes. And definitely your hair." She reached up and ran her fingers through my mess of hair._

_"But with curls like you." I smiled and reached behind her, stroking her back up and down._

_"That's going to one cute kid." She leaned her head back and laughed._

_I nodded in agreement. "Look at you, there's no way you wouldn't make anything less than perfect."_

_"Well I hope you're going to help." She looked at me and smiled, biting gently on her bottom lip._

_I nodded, "You got it." With that I stood up and turned her around on the bed, laying her down and crawling on top of her. I supported myself up on my elbows and hovered my face right over hers; my lips right over her nose. I placed a small kiss on her nose, then trailed down over her cheek and to her lips. "But we should wait a couple years." I smiled and she giggled under me._

_"OK. Sounds great." She stretched her neck up to kiss me and I leaned down, making it easier._

Later that night we talked more about exactly how long we were going to wait. She really wanted her teaching degree and I wanted her to have it. She was already working so hard, and she deserved some satisfaction for her efforts.

I sat back on the couch and closed my eyes. I must have drifted off at some point, because before I knew it Bella was jumping on my lap. She threw her leg over mine and sat on my lap facing me. "Tired?" She smiled down at me and placed both her hands on my cheeks.

I nodded, but then sat up straight, pulling her closer to me. "Do me a favor though?" I looked over at the clock and saw that we were going to have to hurry. I shouldn't have fell asleep. She nodded and I gently kissed her lips. "Go put on the dress Alice gave you a couple weeks ago."

"The black and grey one?" She looked confused.

I nodded, "Yep."

She looked at my and started biting on her bottom lip. "What do you have planned Mr. Cullen?"

I smiled and leaned forward, taking her bottom lip between mine. I kissed her for a couple minutes before she pulled away and giggled. "Just get ready Mrs. Cullen."

She just sat there on my lap looking at me before I had to stand up and practically push her upstairs. We hadn't had a proper night out in a while, and I was going to do my best to give her exactly that tonight. I kinda regretted that we didn't get to enjoy married life like every other couple. We had school and other things that got in the way of our marriage, and we didn't get to act like the newlyweds we were. I wanted to work on fixing that before it completely slipped away from us. I couldn't have that. It was my idea to get married in the first place, so I thought it was my responsibility to make sure everything went smooth for us. To make sure it wasn't all gone before we got to enjoy it.

I gave her ten minutes before I headed up the stairs. I quietly knocked on our door and when she opened it my jaw hit the floor. She looked amazing. The dress suited her perfect. I smiled and stepped inside, closing the door behind us. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her close to me. She giggled and put her hands on my chest, pushing me away. "No, no, no Edward. I'm not finished getting ready." She tried to wiggle from my grasp, but I held tighter.

I bent down and glided my lips down her jawline to her neck. "What else could you possibly need love?"

"My hair." She leaned her head backwards and sighed. Half giving in, half trying to convince me to let her go.

I kissed the base of her neck, "Leave it down. Just like it is. I like it." I kissed her again and she laughed.

"OK. But you still need to get ready. So get off." She tried once again to push me away. I let her this time and kissed her lips before walking over to the closet. I pulled out my black shirt, but then my eye caught my grey one. I pulled them both out and turned to Bella, seeking her opinion. She thought for a minute, then pointed to the black one. "I like you in black." She smiled and walked off to the bathroom. I nodded and turned back around, hanging up the grey one and changing quickly. When I was done, I walked into the bathroom and stepped behind her, grabbing my razor from in front of her. She finished brushing her teeth and stepped out of the way, hopping up on the counter next to the sink. "So, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

I smiled over at her and filled the sink with warm water. "Nope."

She rolled her head back and groaned. "Why not?"

I started shaving and looked over at her. "Because Bella. Do I ever tell you?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Guess not. But what brought this one all of a sudden?"

All of a sudden? That was my first hint. When she said things like that, it meant I wasn't doing a very good job as her husband. If wanting to take my wife out to dinner one night made her think that, I had to step it up. I looked over at her as I finished up and cleaned off the razor, then drained the water. "Can't I do something nice for you Bella?" I smiled at her and wiped my face, then reached over for her.

She chuckled a little and nodded. "OK. Well fine. I'll be downstairs." She leaned over and stretched up for a kiss. I smiled, kissed her than turned to brush my teeth. I finished cleaning up and attempted to do something with my hair. It was a weak attempt, considering it stuck up in every different direction known to man kind no matter what I did. I tried putting water in my hands and brushing them through my hair, but that didn't work. I tried a little gel, but that didn't work well either. It seemed my hair just liked being unruly. I finally gave up and walked out of the bathroom. I slipped on my black shoes and walked back to the closet, debating whether or not to put on a tie. I had one that just about matched Bellas dress, so I put it on and walked downstairs.

She was sitting in the living room, flipping though the channels as I walked up next to her. She looked up at me and started giggling. "Edward, what did you do to your hair?" She looked from the top of my head and back to my eyes a couple times.

"I, uh, tried to do something with it. It's always sticking up." I ran my fingers back through it and she laughed harder. She stood up in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders.

She shook her head. "I love your hair the way it is." She reached up to run her fingers through it and froze. "Did you put gel in there?" I nodded sheepishly. She sighed and chuckled. "Edward, come here." She took my hand and towed me to the kitchen sink. She bent my head over and turned the water on, splashing it up on my hair. She got it all washed out and took a dish towel to my head, rubbing it all over, getting all the water out. I stood back up and she smiled, running her fingers through it again. "Much better."

"Thank you." I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. As I was about to deepen the kiss, the front door swung open.

"Eddie!" _Emmett; ugh._ I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper standing in the front door, kicking off their shoes and shutting the door. Emmett looked at me, then Bella. "What are you two up to tonight?"

"I'm taking Bella out." I looked back to Bella and smiled.

"Aw, the cute married couple I have to live with." Jasper smiled and put his finger in his mouth, looking over at Emmett. Emmett made the gagging noise for him and Bella laughed. He turned back to us and smiled, "Just kidding. So what's the special occasion?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just wanted to take Bella out." I grabbed Bellas hand and pulled her to the door, grabbing the keys and our coats. I held hers out and she slipped into it, then I put my own on. I looked down at her, "Ready?"

She nodded, and I bent down to kiss her before saying goodbye to Jasper and Emmett. I opened her door for her and helped her in, then got in and pulled out. About ten minutes later, I pulled up to the restaurant and parked. I turned to Bella and she smiled. "You didn't have to do this Edward."

"I know. I wanted to." I squeezed her hand before getting out and hurrying to her side.

Once inside the restaurant, I gave the host my name and she seated us in a corner. I took Bellas hand as she scooted into the booth, and I sat down next to her, instead of sitting on the other side. "I don't think I told you before we left, but you look really beautiful tonight." I held her hand and turned towards her, leaning down to softly kiss her cheek.

She smiled and blushed slightly. I grinned at her reaction and brushed my fingers over her almost crimson cheeks. She tried to duck her head down, but I ran my finger down to her chin and lifted her face back up. I didn't like it when she tried to hide from me. She laid her hand on my knee and kissed my jaw. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, my Bella." I leaned down to kiss her again and she giggled. "What's so funny love?"

"You're too much. Too amazing. What did I do to deserve you Edward?" She looked back down and this time, it was my turn to laugh.

She looked up at me surprised at my laughter. I rested my free hand on hers, "Bella, sweetheart, it's actually quite the opposite. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

She sighed as the waiter showed up and took our drink orders. I hadn't even thought to look at the menu. I was so wrapped up in Bella tonight. When the waiter left, with promises to be back in a minute, I looked back at Bella and smiled. She leaned over to kiss me, then put her hand on my cheek. "You know something Edward?"

"Hm?" I tilted my head and leaned into her warm hand.

"Sometimes, it doesn't even feel like we're married. Everything seems so natural with you. Don't you think?" She smiled up at me and ran her hand down to my shoulder.

I wrapped my left arm around the back of the booth behind her and shrugged. "Sometimes. But that's a good thing right? I mean, we are married. Shouldn't it feel like we are?"

She nodded. "It does, I just meant that sometimes I don't_ have _to remember we're married. I don't have to think about it. It just comes natural. It wouldn't be natural to have to keep reminding myself we're married, right? If I had to do that, something would be wrong. But it's not, so therefore, sometimes it doesn't feel like we're a married couple. We're just a couple, a normal, very in love couple. That's it."

I nodded, completely understanding where she was coming from. Sometimes I didn't think of her as just my wife. I still thought of her as my best friend. I still confided in her for everything, just like before. Only now, we were closer. Something, a couple years ago, I thought wasn't possible. I smiled and looked down at the table, seeing the menu sitting there. I picked it up and opened it, putting it between me and Bella. "You're completely right. Now what would you like to eat love."

She smiled and looked down at the menu. When the waiter came back, he took our orders and dropped off our drinks. I sat with my arm draped over her shoulders and my other hand back to being intertwined with hers. We sat in comfortable silence for a little while until our food came, then ate our dinner. The conversation was minimal, but I was completely content with just being able to look at her and enjoy her company tonight. I would have to find more opportunities to do things like this. I know I loved doing things for her, and though she was averse to me doing stuff like this for her, she seemed to enjoy them as well. I think it was just the time we got to spend with each other. No matter how that time came to be, we loved every minute of it. I was trying very hard to enjoy my time in college. Soak up everything I should be soaking up. It was a one time thing, especially for me, and this part of my life would never come around again. So I was trying my best to make light of every moment I spent here in Seattle. But it was sometimes difficult, because I hadn't yet found a way to balance things correctly. I had thought I had, but as things carried on, it got more difficult. I had my time with Bella, my time at home with my friends and siblings, and my time at school. None of them were seeming to blend as well for me as they were for Bella and the others.

While I knew I had the rest of my life to spend with Bella, I wasn't going to just push her aside and let everything take over her place. I had to find a way to mesh everything together the way she had.

"Edward?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and shook my head, clearing it.

I looked over at Bella and smiled. "Yes love?"

"Something wrong?" She turned to face me.

I shook my head. "Nope. Are you having a nice night Bella?"

She nodded and smiled. "You didn't have to do all this for me."

"I know. But I wanted to spend a night alone with you. I know we kinda had it all planned to spend Sundays together, but I didn't think you'd mind a little extra Edward time. Right?" I grinned my crooked grin at her and watched her cheeks turn pink.

She nodded. "I love my Edward time. And I'll take all of it that I can get." She leaned forward and kissed me, then pulled back and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired Bella?" I placed my hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.

"No. Sometimes it's just too much." She opened her eyes and I saw they were watery.

I immediately scooted as close as I could possibly get. "What's too much Bella?"

"Everything. I can't believe I'm doing all this." She smiled and let out a quick breath. "Think back to one year ago Edward. Back to the night before we left for Chicago. Back to the night we were still just best friends. Did you see this happening? Did you see us together, in love and married in college? Did you see us here in Seattle living together?" She looked at me and I took a deep breath, thinking for a moment.

I finally smiled and shook my head. "No. You honestly wanna know every thing I thought that night before Chicago." She nodded. "OK. I thought I blew my chance. I thought me and you were never going to be together. I had waited too long to say anything, and you were gone. With someone else." I made sure to avoid saying his name. "You were so out of my reach, or at least that's what I thought. When you told me you weren't going to Chicago with me, I unpacked my bag and told myself I'd never get anywhere without you. Not just that weekend, but in my life. I needed you so much then, still do, that I was willing to do anything to get to you. I thought that by staying home, you'd see maybe a little bit of how much I loved you. Then when you showed up at like four a.m and told me you were going, I practically exploded with happiness. I thought I might have found my second chance. Even in Chicago, right before I told you I was in love with you, I didn't see this." I motioned between the two of us, then reached down and grabbed her left hand, rubbing my fingers over her rings. "I didn't see us this far in just a year. But I wouldn't trade our time together for anything Bella. I know it's only been a year, but it doesn't feel that way Bella. I'm so much in love with you, and I'm so proud of you. I'm here to help you, if you need anything, you know that. I can't believe you're doing all this either, but you amaze me. I wish I was half as strong as you are. I didn't see any of this happening Bella, but I'm glad it did."

She blushed again and the water started to overflow, running down her cheeks. I quickly reached up and rubbed the tears away with my thumbs. She grabbed my hands and kissed my palm. "Me too. I'm very glad it all happened. I love you, and I know I've apologized for it before, but I'm so sorry for running out on you that night. For leaving you in that hotel room after what you said. You didn't deserve that, and I shouldn't have acted that way. I loved you. Loved you with all my heart. I just didn't know it yet. I still love you Edward, only so much more." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine.

When we broke apart, I decided it was time to go. "We should get going Bella." I turned in my seat to look for the waiter and when he saw me, he smiled and headed right over. He handed me the bill and I grabbed my wallet, paying quickly, then turned back to Bella. She had been staring and smiling at me the whole time. "Ready?"

She nodded and turned to grab her coat. I took her hand and walked to the door with her then helped her into her coat before putting my own on. I walked her out to the car and she stopped me before I stepped off the curb. "Can we go for a walk? I'm not ready to give up my Edward time just yet." She smiled at me and gently pulled me back to her.

I nodded and bent my arm so she could hook her arm through mine. I leaned down to kiss her cheek and we started walking. "I wasn't quite ready to give up my Bella time either." I felt her lean her head on my arm and reached over with my other hand to take hers. It wasn't too late, but almost everything was closed, but downtown was real lit and there was a small park just down the street that I figured we could go to. It was pretty cold, and if Bella shivered just once, I was taking her home. She couldn't afford to get sick right now, she was busy enough as it is.

I found a bench and looked down at her, she nodded and sat down. She leaned over and I wrapped my arm around her, rubbing it up and down to keep her warm. "Christmas is coming up." She looked up at me and smiled. "Are we gonna go back to Forks for break?"

I nodded, "If that's what you want to do." Then I remembered the phone call from earlier. "Or maybe we could go somewhere else." She gave me a confused stare and I smiled. "Phil called earlier. You're mom is due soon, and she wants to see you."

She smiled and nodded. "Wow that was a weird sentence." She crossed her leg over the other and huddled closer to me.

"Are you cold Bella?" I reached down to put my hand on her leg, feeling the goosebumps through her stockings. "I should get you home." I started to stand up, but she stopped me.

"I'm cold, but Edward, I wanna spend more time with you." She gave me an adorable face and I almost caved.

Instead I stood up and reached for her hand. "Come on Bella, we won't go home yet, I promise." She nodded and took my hand. I quickly walked her back to the car and opened her door for her. I got in and tried to think of somewhere we could go without having to get out of the warm car, or go home. I remembered the cute little place me and Bella discovered a couple weeks ago and headed there. When I got there, I parked in the empty parking lot, facing right in front of the water fountain. It was brightly lit and Bella turned to smile at me, slightly squeezing my hand. "This OK?"

She nodded and leaned across the center to kiss me. I immediately put my palm on her cheek and kissed her back. She started to sit back over in her seat, so I went with her, kissing her more. I put my other hand on the center console so I could continue to lean towards her comfortably. She gripped my face in her hands and skimmed her tongue across my bottom lip. My instincts just took over and my body did what felt right. I smiled and parted my lips, tilting my head to accommodate her. After a minute or two, she pulled away and started giggling, throwing her head back against the headrest.

"Hm, not really the reaction I was looking for, but I guess that works." I grinned a little and sat back in my seat.

She looked at me and giggled some more. "Edward, I love you. I don't think we've ever done that."

"Done what?" I put my elbow on the the console and leaned towards her.

"Made out in your car. Kinda high school isn't it?" She grinned and her face was lit up perfectly from the lights by the fountain. She was gorgeous.

"High school or not, I was really enjoying it. Besides, we're barley out of high school anyways." I wiggled my eyebrows, causing a giggle to come from her. Then I leaned over and kissed her neck, right below her ear. She sighed and moved more towards me.

Turning her face to look at me she smiled. "Me too." She pressed her lips to mine once again and picked up right where we left off. Breathing was starting to become a necessity, so we pulled away from each other, but I kept my lips on her cheek and neck. I noticed she still had her coat on, and the heat was on, so I reached over and tugged on the tie. It came undone easily, so I reached up further for the buttons, while still placing kisses on her neck and collarbone. She pulled away from me and grabbed my hand. "Edward Cullen, are you trying to undress me in your car?!"

I tried to decided whether she was just playing around, or genuinely serious. She seemed to be keeping a straight face, so I moved my hand away from her and sat back a little. "Uh, I was just going to, um, take your coat off. I don't want you getting too warm. You can keep it on if you want, I just. . ."

"Edward!" She pressed her hand over my mouth and started laughing. "I was just kidding." She smiled at me and I let out a chuckle, nodding. I leaned back over to her and resumed taking off her coat. She put her hand on my neck and pulled me back to her, kissing me more gently this time. I got her jacket off and left it behind her, up against the seat.

We just sat there, kissing each other like the _high school_ couple she had said we acted like earlier. I didn't care what we acted like, I was just glad I had her at all. After almost a half hour, I pulled back and she sighed again. I smiled at her and brushed my hand along her cheek. "Have you enjoyed your time tonight Bella?"

She nodded, "Very much so. Thank you, for every thing. You're so amazing." She looked down for a moment, then started twisting her fingers in her lap. I reached over and gently pulled her chin towards me so she was looking at me. She looked back down for a second and I let go. "Promise me something Edward."

"Anything."

"Promise it'll be like this forever." She grabbed my hands and held them tight. "Nothing will change, or get old between us. It'll always be just like this. Us having fun and enjoying each other and never growing apart like some other couples do." She looked down again and this time I brought her face back up and kissed her lips again, just once.

"I promise. I'll always love you. I'll always be in love with you. And no matter where we are, or how old we are, or how long we've been married, I'll never change. You'll always be my world, and I'm confident that'll never change, but if, _if_, by chance something goes wrong between us, I'll fix it right away. I won't let us drift apart. You mean entirely too much for me to allow that happen." I brought her hands to my lips and kissed her knuckles before setting them back between us.

"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed me quick.

I smiled and sat back, keeping her hands in mine. "No need to thank me Bella." I looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late, but I wanted Bella to myself for a little while longer. "Now, since this is going to be our first Christmas on our own, where would you like to spend it?"

She thought for a moment then shrugged. "I'm not sure. What are you thinking?"

"Well, you're mom is due on the twentieth. And you know Carlisle and Esme are going to want us to go back to Forks for Christmas, but your dad is here in Seattle. Three way different places and one day." I chuckled and she nodded.

"Yeah, but this is our Christmas. Like you said, it's going to be _our_ first one on our own. Maybe we should just stay at home and celebrate together. Invite your parents, my dad of course, but stay in our home for the day. It'll be our only Christmas there, so why not? We can go see my mom closer to New Years. That'll give her some time to get used to having the new baby, then we'll visit."

I nodded, "That sounds wonderful Bella."

She smiled and sighed. "OK. I'll call my mom tomorrow and we'll look at the tickets. And another thing." She leaned closer to me and looked me straight in the eye. "I don't want anything for Christmas." She smiled and sat back, but kept her eyes on me.

I shook my head. "You are not going to tell me I can't get my wife something for Christmas."

She started biting on her bottom lip, thinking for a minute. "OK, but how about we set a limit? I don't want anything expensive. I mean it Edward." She smiled at me and I nodded.

"OK. Nothing expensive. But Bella, you're going to have to get used to me spoiling you. I love doing it." I squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "I know you don't really like it, but you deserve it. And as long as I'm able to, I'm going to take care of you."

She nodded, "I know. And I love you taking care of me, but it's one thing to take care of someone, and another to give them gifts that are way too much." She giggled and I nodded.

"I'll find a happy medium. Promise. Ready to go home?" She nodded, and I stretched over and kissed her before starting up the car and pulling out, heading back home.


	4. But That's What I Wanted

**OK, so I didn't write an author note on the last chapter because I was in a rush and didn't really have anything to say, except that the dress Bella wore for the night is on my profile.. Well the link is.. Also, I know it's kinda weird, but I changed Bellas shoes for the wedding lol. I was looking for a specific shoe and when I couldn't find it I settled for a pair of Bestsey Johnson shoes that looked a lot like what I was looking for. But now I found the shoe, so I changed it (= Their my favorite shoes in the whole world, and I have to say I'm a biggggg shoe person! I own wayy to many! Askk my sister, she had to help me pack all of them (= haha.**

**Anyways, to the story! Enjoy (=**

* * *

**Chapter 4 .. Bella**

"Edward?" I timidly peaked into the joining room and whispered his name. I didn't wanna bother him while he was writing, but I had to ask him something.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Yes love?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt you, but did you wanna fly out the twenty-seventh, or twenty-eighth? The thirtieth is all booked." I leaned against the door frame, only half inside the room.

He smiled wider and motioned me over. He held out his hands and I walked into them. He then pulled me onto his lap and rested one hand across my thighs, while the other wrapped around my lower back. I encircled my arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss him. "You didn't interrupt me Bella. You know I always have time for you. And what day would _you_ like to leave?"

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "I was thinking the twenty-seventh. We can stay til the second? And that'll give us plenty of time to spend with your family for Christmas; Esme said her and Carlisle are planning on staying here a couple days."

"That sounds perfect. Whatever you want Bella." He ran his hand up my back and through my hair.

I nodded and looked up at him, smiling. "Are you always going to be this easy?" He chuckled and shrugged. I looked over my shoulder at the keyboard, seeing it was still on. "What are you working on?" I looked back at him and his grin got huge.

"Something special." He brushed his finger across my cheek and kissed my collarbone.

"You've been saying that for a couple weeks now. What's so special? Is it for work?"

He shook his head and turned me around to face the keyboard. "No, but I can show you what I came up with for work. If you'd like."

I looked back at him and nodded quickly. "I love hearing you. Play for me please." I turned back around and started to get up, but he stopped me. He reached around me and gently stroked his fingers over the keys. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back against him as he played more. His piano skills were amazing, and I sometimes couldn't believe he was actually playing; it almost sounded like a recording. It was great. Wonderful even. The notes rose and dropped in the perfect places and I rested my head back on his shoulder again, just losing myself in the music.

When he was done, he pulled back and wrapped his arms back around me. I felt a kiss on my back, near my shoulder and opened my eyes. "Did you like it love?"

"I loved it Edward. You're so great at playing." I turned my head slightly and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. That one's finished. All I have to do is record it and send it off." He tightened his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I'll do that before we leave."

I put my hands on top of his and nodded. "OK. Oh, and I tried to convince your parents to stay with us, but there's no room. I feel bad, they shouldn't have to rent a hotel room on Christmas."

"They won't be in it but just to sleep. You know they'll be here all day, everyday they're here. Don't feel bad." He kissed my cheek and I felt him smile against my skin. "Besides, knowing my mother, she'll be here before you even wake up on Christmas, so it'll feel no different love."

I nodded and climbed off his lap. I didn't want to, but I had to get to work. Alice almost killed me when she found out I had to work today. She wanted me to go Christmas shopping with her. I turned around and pushed my lips to Edwards, putting my hands on his cheeks. I hated leaving him, especially on days we didn't have to be separated if we didn't want to, but I told him I could handle this job, and I can. "I have to go to work, but I'll see you in a few hours. Can you take care of the tickets today?" I pulled away and smiled. He nodded and as I started to walk away, he pulled me back.

"Do you want to just take the car today? I'm supposed to go pick up Alice's present with Jasper, and I don't know what time I'll be home, or even when we're leaving." He pulled me closer and I nodded.

"That'll work." I leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you. I'll see you later."

He nodded, "I love you Bella."

I stopped at the door and turned around to smile at him, "I love you too." He got a big grin on his face before I turned to leave. I grabbed my shoes and pulled them on, then ran down the stairs to get my coat and the keys. I stopped at the door to turn around and holler one more goodbye. I chuckled when he yelled back and walked out the door.

I drove to the diner and parked, getting out and running in. Rick saw me and smiled, tossing me my apron and handing me my order pad. I quickly took the orders of my table and headed back to the kitchen. As I was opening the door, someone shoved it open and knocked me to the ground. I groaned and started to stand up, "Oh, I'm sorry Bella. Are you OK?" God I was getting sick of that nasal sounding bimbo voice.

"Yes Tanya. I'm fine." I stood up and walked past her into the kitchen. I took the order pad to Matt and he started everything.

"Hello Bella. How are you today?" He smiled at me as he was cooking up a burger.

I groaned. "I was good til Tanya decided to whack me with a door." I rolled my eyes and he shook his head.

"Ya know, I've never liked her. I don't even know why Rick keeps her around. All she does is flirt ruthlessly with male customers and piss off the female ones." He flipped the burger and dropped the fries.

I nodded, "I know. She thinks it'll get her a good tip if she flirts. If she wanted to flirt, why doesn't she work at Hooters?"

He laughed and nodded at me. "Well we already know who gets the good tips around here. And that pisses her off even more. I was told she was flirting with your boyfriend when she first met him."

"Yeah. But he's my husband. Well, he was my boyfriend then, but she still tries to flirt with him."

"Husband?" He turned to look at me and I nodded. "You're married? I didn't know that."

I showed him my left hand, and the two rings sitting on my finger. "Yep, six months now." I smiled and he nodded. I was always so proud to be able to show off the fact I was married to an amazing man.

"Well belated congratulations." He flipped the burgers onto the plates and passed it across the table for it to be finished.

I stood up and smiled, "Thank you."

When the plates were handed back, he set them on my tray and handed it to me. "No problem. Just ignore Tanya, she hates it when people do that." He smiled and I nodded, walking out the door.

I walked straight to my tables and set the food down, asking if anyone needed anything. When I finished that, I turned around and almost ran right into a really tall guy. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"No worries Bella. I didn't know you worked here." I looked up to see Jared standing in front of me, one hand on my shoulder keeping me steady.

I chuckled and nodded my head. "Yep. Six days a week. So what are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm hungry?" He smiled and lifted his hand from me.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Right. Um, have a seat. Preferable, at this table." I turned to point to a table that was mine, and not Tanyas. I figured I'd spare him.

He nodded and took a seat as I pulled out my order pad. "Can I start you with a drink?"

He smiled, "Coke please." I nodded, but before I could walk away, he grabbed me back. "I'm already ready to order Bella. No need in making two trips." I turned back around and nodded. I wrote down his order and took it to the kitchen. When it was ready, I brought it out and set it on the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" I tucked my pad in my pocket and he shook his head.

"Nope, this looks great. I think I might have to come here every day from now on. So how's Edward?"

"He's going great. I should really get going, I have more table to take care of. Enjoy your lunch." I smiled and walked away, back to the kitchen.

Jared was really nice, but sometimes, he just freaked me out. I wouldn't admit that to Edward because then he'd only start trouble with him, and that's something neither of us needed. Jared wasn't anything to be scared of, he was just a little weird. It was a little off how he kept appearing in my classes, saying he got transferred or switched or needed something different for his major. Then he appears at my work. I understand it's a major hang out spot for the college students, being that it's so close and pretty convenient, but I only work twenty hours a week, and I'd never seen him here before. I'll admit, he was starting to worry me, but not enough to actually say something. Maybe it was just one big coincidence. Maybe I was just thinking too much.

The hours passed quickly and once I was done, I took my apron off and went to say goodbye to Rick. I walked out of the office and to the front door. I looked over and noticed Jared was gone. He had sat there up until about a half hour ago. I walked outside and to the car, seeing it was getting dark, hurrying to get in. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. Nothing. _What?!_ I tried turning it again, but not even a sputter. My eyes widened and I started biting on my lip. I had no clue how to fix a car! It was fine earlier, what did I do?

I took the key out of the ignition and picked up my phone. I dialed Edwards number and when he picked up, I just started rambling. "Edward! I don't know what I did. I need your help. Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry, I think I did something to the car. Can you come get me?"

_"Bella, love, slow down. What happened? Are you OK?"_

"I'm fine. The car won't start. It's not even making a noise when I turn the key."

_"OK Bella. I'm on my way. I'll be there in five minutes, stay in the car and wait for me. OK?"_

"Yes. I'm sorry Edward."

_"Sweetheart, don't apologize. It's not your fault. I love you, see you in a few minutes."_

I sighed and leaned back. "I love you too."

I heard him hang up and put the phone down. I sat there for a couple minutes, before I closed my eyes and then thought maybe I should try it one more time. I put the key back in the ignition and closed my eyes tight before turning it. Nothing. I knew nothing about cars, but something was obviously wrong, and I hadn't done anything. Not that I knew of anyways. I jumped as I heard a light tapping on the window. I opened my eyes and looked over, expecting, or maybe hoping, to see Edward. It was Jared. Go figure right?

_"Something wrong Bella?"_

I nodded and opened the car door, stepping out. "The car won't start. It's not even trying to start."

He creased his eyebrows and put his hand on the back of his neck. "OK, pop the hood." He started to walk over to the front of the car and I just stood there, with a confused look on my face. He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. "Hood, Bella. . ."

"Um, if I knew how, I totally would. But, I don't." I gave him a small smile and he chuckled.

"OK." He walked back over to me and reached for the car door just as headlights hit us. I looked over to see Rosalies car pulling into the parking lot. It stopped and Edward jumped out, running over to me.

"Bella." He reached for me and kissed me quick before turning to Jared. "What are you doing?"

Jared moved away from the car and smiled. "Hey Edward. Sorry, I saw Bella sitting out here not going anywhere, so I asked if she needed help. She told me the car won't start, so I was trying to see if maybe I could tell what's wrong with it."

Edward gave a weak smile back and nodded, "Well thank you. But I'm here now." He turned to Rosalie who came walking up behind him. She walked to the front of the car and put her hand on the hood. Edward nodded and reached forward, pushing some button that popped the hood.

"I knew that." I barley mumbled against his chest.

He looked down at me, "What Bella."

"Nothing. So what did I do Rosalie?" I looked over to Rose and smiled.

She searched under the hood, but quickly looked to Edward. "Can you get me my flashlight from my trunk?"

He nodded and let go of me, jogging back to Rose's car. He pushed the button on her keys and reached in the trunk for the light. Running back he handed it to Jared, "Why don't you go over there?"

I lightly elbowed him, silently telling him to behave. Then I apologized. "Sorry, did I do something to your car Edward?"

He shook his head. "Stop apologizing Bella. You couldn't have done anything. Did you leave any lights on?"

I thought back and shook my head. It was daylight when I got here, so why would I need a light? "Nope."

"Then you didn't do anything. I haven't had it checked in a while, so maybe something just went wrong. We'll figure it out and get it fixed." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "How was work?"

I shrugged. "Same." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you. Thought about you all day." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I thought about you too love." He kissed my lips and I felt his hands wrap tightly around my waist.

I heard a slap, then a groan and looked over to Rosalie and Jared. Rose shrugged. "What? I told him not to touch it." She smiled at me and nodded her head to the drivers seat. "Try it now Bella."

I took the keys and climbed in, putting the key in the ignition. It clicked, then begun to start, but didn't. I started to get out, but Edward told me to stay. He walked over to Rosalie and looked down at something. I couldn't really see any of them from where I was at, but I heard Rose holler to try again. I did and it got further, but still didn't start.

"Bella, dumb question, but is the car in park?" Rosalie looked over from around the hood and I looked down to the gearshift. It wasn't. I groaned and heard Rosalie chuckle. I pushed it up into park and she told me to try again. It started right up and I slammed back against the seat. How could I be so stupid as to not put the car in park when I shut it off? I could have swore I did. Maybe I was in such a rush, I just didn't pay attention.

I climbed out and Edward came over, with his eyebrows raised. "Bella? You forgot to put the car in park?"

I quickly went to defending myself. "Edward, I could have swore I put the car in park. How do you forget to put a car in park before you shut it off?"

"Bella, you obviously didn't. I don't know how you forget something like that, but clearly you did." He walked over to me and put his hands on my arms. "Bella, you have to be more careful next time. This is the only car _we_ have."

I sighed and nodded. "I will." I barley mumbled it as I walked around him to Rosalie.

He immediately turned around towards me. "Bella, don't be mad at me. I was just telling you to be careful."

I spun around and looked at him. "Edward, I know how to be careful. I know I didn't leave the car in drive. I've drove this car before plenty of times, and not once have I had a problem. I didn't do anything."

"Then how do you explain what happened Bella?" He started to step toward me, but I put my hands up between us. He stopped and groaned. "Bella, I'm not playing this game."

_Game?!_ "Edward, this isn't a game. I don't want you near me if you're just going to yell at me. It's a car, and though I know it's our only car, I didn't do anything wrong to it."

"Edward, stop yelling at her. She didn't do anything wrong. Someone messed with your car." Rosalie peaked out from around the hood and gestured him over. He walked over and she started pointing to stuff and explaining what had happened. Someone had disconnected the battery and unscrewed some cap. When he saw this he looked over at me and lowered his head.

I walked over to him and put my hands on his upper arms. "I forgive you Edward."

"I'm so sorry Bella." He looked me in the eye and I nodded.

"I know." I smiled at him and he chuckled. "Next time, listen to me. When I say I didn't do something, I didn't do it."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "I know. I was just worried everything was starting to finally get to you and you did something wrong. Something that could have endangered you Bella. If you're in the car alone and something goes wrong, you wouldn't know what to do, and that worries me. That you'd be stuck on the side of the road somewhere with no help. Something could happen to you Bella."

"Nothing's going to happen to me Edward. And from now on, I'll pay more attention. Now, who messed with the car?" I turned to looked over Edwards shoulder at Rosalie. She was still under the hood, making sure everything was alright and nothing else had been touched. Once she connected everything back properly, she looked over at me, shrugging.

"I don't know. But I don't know why, or how, they got into your car. Bella where did you leave the keys?" She shut the hood and wiped her hands off on a towel from her car.

"In my jacket, in the diner. My jacket was in the back. No one but the employees and Rick have access to any of the stuff back there. And none of the customers got back there today." I thought back all day, and no, we didn't have problems with anyone today.

"Well, whoever it was, definitely knew what they were doing. They even knew to put the car back in drive. If you would have messed with the ignition anymore with it like that, you might have tore up your starter." She walked over and smiled at me. "Just from now on, keep the keys on you, and make sure you check that it's indeed in park before you try starting it. Maybe you should ask Rick if he saw anything."

I nodded and walked inside, going back to the back. Rick was standing in the kitchen, so I approached him and asked him if he saw anyone going through my stuff. He shook his head and said he didn't see anything, but he'd ask everyone else if they had. I thanked him and walked back outside to Edward. "He said he didn't see anything, but he's going to ask around the diner."

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "Let's go home love. We'll talk about this more later, OK?" He kissed my cheek and I nodded. He opened the drivers door for me and I climbed in, starting the car and heading home.

When we got home, we both quietly walked into the living room, dropped off our coats, then headed upstairs. I dropped the keys on Edwards side of the bed and grabbed my pajamas to go shower. I started the water and climbed in. I was so zoned out and busy thinking about what had just happen that I didn't hear the bathroom door open, and didn't hear the shower door creak either, but the next thing I knew, two arms were wrapping around my torso and there was a kiss placed on the back of my neck. My eyes closed and I sighed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. There's no excuse for that." He was whispering his apology in my ear.

I brought my hands up to touch his arms and turned my neck. I felt him kiss my cheek as I reached my hand over my head and around his neck. "It's OK."

"No. No it's not. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry. I love you Bella." I could hear the sadness in his voice and regret for what happened. I regretted it to, but it happened, and Rosalie said it herself right before our wedding; fights happen. No marriage goes without them, but I hate fighting with Edward. He always feels so extremely horrible afterwards, and that makes me feel worse. I hate seeing him unhappy. I hate hearing him unhappy.

I turned around in his arms and pressed my cheek to his chest, wrapping my arms around him tight. "It is OK. I'm sorry too. I don't wanna fight with you Edward, over anything. We've been kinda stressed lately, and that's what happens when it just boils over. I love you too, and I forgive you. Stop feeling so bad Edward."

He backed me up slightly, so the warm water was hitting my back, and I wouldn't get cold. "You have nothing to apologize for my Bella. If you were getting stressed, why didn't you say something to me?"

I kept my cheek nuzzled against his chest, "I'm not really. But I can tell you are."

"You're not overwhelmed at all?" He rubbed his hands up and down my back, up into my hair and around my shoulders.

I shook my head and looked up to see his eyes. They were slightly watery and his face looked like it just wanted to burst into tears. "No. Surprisingly not. But you are. Now tell me why."

He looked away from me and sighed. "I don't know. Things should be so much easier for me, but they aren't. I'm not the one going to school, then work, then back here to do _more_ school. And you still manage to help me or Alice make dinner every night. I'm not the one with a full schedule, and yet, I can't seem to get every thing right. I'm the one not adjusting to all this, and all I have to worry about is school and working on my music."

I put my finger over his mouth to stop him. "Edward. Stop. You're doing just fine. Not everyone adjusts right away."

"But we've been here six months Bella. Isn't it about time I started at least acting like I can handle this?"

"Edward, if you were having such a problem, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I put my hand on his cheek and pulled his gaze back to mine.

He shook his head. "You have enough to worry about Bella. I don't need to bother you with my problems too."

I gently pushed his chest. "Edward Cullen, you're my husband, I'm supposed to know what's going on with you. I love you, and if you have problems or worries or anything, you need to come to me and talk to me. You expect me to tell you every thing that's wrong, but how can I do that, if you can't do it too? How far are we actually going to get if you can't talk to me?"

"I can talk to you Bella. I can. But you have so much on your plate already, that I didn't think I should add to it. No, I'm not doing well with all this. I was, but now for some reason I'm not. I'm constantly worried about you. I'm constantly worried about us. Sometimes it seems like we just got married yesterday, and other times it feels like we've been married years. But either way, the truth is, we haven't been married that long. And how is a new marriage supposed to handle all this? It's not meant to. And it sounds so stupid because I'm the one that wanted this. I'm the one that insisted we get married before college. I'm the one that encouraged you to take another class. I'm the one adding stress to our relationship." He tried looking away from me again, but I held his face between my hands.

"Edward, I'm glad you worry about me, but you don't need to. There is no reason for it. And there's no reason to worry about us. I know we haven't been married long, but I love you, and you can't put this all on you. I wanted it too. I wanted to be with you and marry you as much as you wanted to be with me. Yes you encouraged me, but that's what I wanted. I wanted encouragement, I wanted your support. Our marriage may be young and still semi new, but we're doing great." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. He took a second to respond, but when he did, his arms wrapped tightly around me again. When I pulled away he closed his eyes. "Edward, you're not adding any stress to anything. You have to stop blaming yourself. You have done nothing wrong."

He looked at me and nodded slowly. We stayed quiet for a moment, before he leaned down and kissed me again. "Am I a good husband Bella?" He barley mumbled against my lips, but I heard him perfectly.

I nodded immediately. "I couldn't ask for better. Don't ever doubt yourself Edward. You're an amazing husband and I love you. I love how great you are at this, and how hardley anything changed between us. If anything, things just progressively get so much better."

He gave me a small smile that gradually got bigger. He chuckled once and nodded. "OK. Thank you."

"No, thank you Edward. You're so great." I stretched up to kiss him quickly. "Now promise to tell me if you ever feel that way again. No matter what. If you're ever feeling like you can't handle this or something's wrong, please tell me. You have to tell me things like that, so I can make them better." I smiled at him and he nodded.

"I promise." He gave me a tight hug, pressing my face back to his chest. I felt the water start getting cooler and started to step forward. He reached around me and turned the knob so the hot water would be higher. "Can I help you?" He smiled down at me and I nodded. He reached for my shampoo and poured some in his hand.

After a little while longer, the water finally started to run completely cold, so we got out and dried off, changing into our pajamas and walking back into our room. I turned to Edward, "Have you had dinner Edward?" He shook his head, so I walked over and took his hand. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch, but after seeing us walk in the way we did, they didn't say anything. We walked into the kitchen and I pulled some left over spaghetti from the fridge. I put it in the microwave and heated it up, then took it to the table with Edward.

He bent towards me from his seat and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Bella."

I smiled at him and nodded, "You're welcome."

We finished our dinner and decided to head up to bed. We were both too tired to sit downstairs anymore, so I gave the guys a hug and went upstairs with Edward. We climbed into bed and I snuggled up to him as he wrapped an arm around me.

I don't know how quickly I fell asleep, but I woke up a couple hours later to my phone ringing. I groaned, but rolled over to answer it. I didn't really even look at the called I.D. "Hello?"

I could hear Phil talking quickly on the other end. I was really only catching every other word, but I think I heard enough to understand what was going on.

"OK, Phil. Slow down. What's going on?" I sat up in bed, almost fully awake now. Edward started to stir, so I tried to quiet my voice. Phil rushed out a full description of what was happening. He was told to call me for some reason. "OK, have you taken her to the hospital?"

_"No, she refuses to go yet."_

"Alright, Phil, you need to get her to a hospital before it's too late."

He agreed and I asked to talk to her for a minute. I told her she needed to go to a hospital. She tried refusing, saying the pain wasn't that bad, but finally agreed to go ahead and go. "Thank you mom. Call me as soon as you know what's going on. Love you too."

I shut the phone and rested my head back against the headboard. Then I felt a hand on my leg. "What's going on Bella?" Edwards voice was sleepy and kinda rough, and I instantly felt bad for waking him.

I turned to look at Edward, tears in my eyes. "It's my mother Edward."

He shot up next to me and wrapped an arm around me, "What's the matter with your mother Bella? Tell me." He smoothed his thumb under my eyes, wiping the tears away.

"She's having the baby."

* * *

**So? like? OK, so the poll on my profile is almost done with. Within the next two chapters, I'm closing it because that's when the car finally appears (= So if you haven't voted, get to it! lol.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! You guys are great (=**


	5. Good News?

**Hello (= OK, so I'm really glad this chapter is finally up. I think a lot of you have been waiting for this one, even though you don't know it yet (= That's kinda just how I work lol. It might clear up some questions some of you have been asking, then again it might not. I guess it's just all up to you guys.**

**Anyways, So this poll will officially close tomorrow or the next day right before I post chapter six. And I kept it a hidden poll, so no one but me knows what the car is! HA HA (= Alright, sorry. I'm done.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 .. Edward**

"OK, yep. Thank you Phil. We'll see you guys in a week. Bye." I heard Bella hang up the phone and she turned back to me. It had been five days since Renee had the baby, and they were doing great. Bella was a little upset because she wouldn't see him til he was already two weeks old, but William had decided to come a week early. None-the-less, he was doing great and she got daily updates. Renee sent us a couple pictures on our phones of the little guy and Bella was so excited. She can't wait to finally meet him.

I was so happy her and Renee were getting along now. It seemed that Bella knew Renee would be different with this child. She wouldn't leave this one like she had left Bella, and while that was still a sore subject, Bella was handing it so much better than I thought she would. At first she freaked out over the fact her mother was having another child, but only because she didn't have a good relationship with her. It wasn't completely healed, but it was getting better everyday. They had talked a lot about Renees choice to leave and why she did it. And to a point, I guess Bella understood. I guess she had to, because she was growing up now and it just took too much childish energy to remain distant from someone that should be so close.

"Babe? We should get going." She walked over and stood in front of me. I reached down and wrapped my arms around her waist. Today was our last day of school until the sixth, and we were running late. She was making this a habit.

I nodded and reached over for the keys, then our bags. I grabbed her hand with my free one and walked out to the car. We hadn't had one problem with the car since the night at the diner. I felt so awful for getting mad at her for nothing. She didn't do anything.

On the way to school, I kept catching Bella looking over at me. I smiled at her and she looked away. "What? Embarrassed over getting caught staring at your amazingly handsome husband?" I grinned at her and a small blush crept across her cheeks.

She shook her head and turned forward again. I pulled into the parking lot and parked next to the building Bella had to be in first. As we walked up to the building, I saw the last person in the world I wanted to see right now. Jared. I knew he had something to do with the car. And Bella had told me he stayed at the diner all day that day. Now what was he doing sitting at the diner watching Bella all day? Maybe I was jumping to conclusions, but when it came to Bella, that's what I did. I leaped before I looked. I didn't care, only because this was Bella I was talking about. She was my main concern, and I didn't need some crazy, stalker watching her all day. It's bad enough he had managed to transfer into _all_ her classes.

"Hello Bella. How are you this morning?" He walked up to her and smiled.

"I'm good. You?" She shifted her bag to the other shoulder.

"I'm great." He then turned to me. "Hey Edward."

I nodded once, but didn't say anything else. He looked at me for a moment, then turned away. Good idea. The only reason I hadn't told him to back off yet was because Bella was still convinced he was an OK guy. Maybe he was, but that's not how I saw him. I saw him as a man that just couldn't take a hint. He followed Bella worse that Mike Newton ever did. At least Mike never camped out at her work place and watched her all day. He was more annoying, while Jared was just creepy.

"So Bella, I was wondering what you were doing after school today? I saw that they were showing a Shakespeare movie in the library around six. Interested?" He leaned against the wall of the building and stared at Bella.

She started to say something, but I cut in. "Bella has to work after school. Besides, she's seen or read all of her favorites a thousand times." I chuckled a little and bent my head to look down at her. "Right honey?"

She smiled and nodded, then looked back to Jared. "Sorry, but I should get going. I'm gonna be late." She waved and stepped around him.

"OK. Well, see you in class. Bye." He turned to holler after her, but she was already half way down the hallway. I followed quickly, grinning the whole time.

I said goodbye to Bella and headed off to my building and my own class.

School was always pretty much the same thing. Same lectures day after day and it got boring sometimes. So I started daydreaming. About my Bella of course. Since that night we talked, in the shower of all places, I had felt so much better about everything. I had no clue how much things were really pressing on me til I just let everything out. I told her everything, even things I hadn't even known were bothering me. I didn't know how worried I was about our marriage until that night. I knew I had fears that something was bound to go wrong, but I didn't know the extent of how scared I really was. I couldn't lose her. She was my everything, and I had absolutely nothing without her. I'd never forgive myself if something went wrong, or if something happened to her. She was in all sense of the way, _my Bella_.

Class finally ended and I hurried out the door to meet Bella. I was surprised I was even passing all my classes with an A average. I hardly payed attention most of the time. I met Bella in the middle of the courtyard and took her in my arms. Even in the fifty five minutes we had to be apart between classes, I missed her terribly. "Hello love." I kissed her lightly on the lips and she smiled.

"Hi." She looked up at me and hugged herself to my chest. "How was class?"

I shrugged. "Some old thing I guess. They say college is supposed to be so much different from high school, but I have yet to find the difference."

She laughed and nodded. Given the fact that University was ten times the size of Forks High, and there was hundreds more students, it still didn't really make much of a difference to me. Maybe it was because I was a part time student, or maybe I just didn't want it to be different.

Bella took my hand and we started walking down to building fourteen for her class. I stopped her at the door and spun her around, kissing her hard, but still sweet on the lips. She threw her arms around me and kissed me back. It was a simple kiss, but sent my heart fluttering anyways. She pulled back, steadied her breathing and leaned back against the wall, then closed her eyes and sighed. "I love you Edward. I'll see you soon." She stretched up to kiss me once more before walking through the door. I stood there for a moment before turning around and walking to my own class.

After school, I was outside waiting for Bella by the car because she had to stay a couple minutes late to talk to her professor about her online classes. I offered to stay with her, but she insisted I go to the car. I had been standing here for a few minutes when a girl walked up to me. She looked lost and kept looking down at a map and some other papers. She spotted me and ran over rather quickly. I uncrossed my arms and shoved my cold hand in my jean pockets.

"Hi, my names Rachel. I'm kinda lost." She gave me a shy smile and hesitantly stepped forward. "Could you maybe help me?"

I nodded and stepped forward. "Sure. What are you looking for?"

She handed her map to me and read off her schedule. I had a couple more minutes before Bella would be coming out, so I figured why not be nice and help someone out. Though she looked a little older than myself, and I could have swore I saw her around here before. She didn't look very familiar, but didn't appear to be a total stranger either.

I pointed out where he classes were and took a pen, drawing lines to each of them for her. It was what Jasper did for me and Bella, and it made it quite easy. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you so much. How long have you been here. . ?"

"Edward." I gave her back the papers, "And about six months." I smiled at her and she nodded.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you around?" She just stood there, smiling widely at me. She started batting her eyelashes like she was trying to be cute. She might have been, but not to me. I had Bella, and I wasn't looking for anyone else. Ever.

"Maybe." I tried looking away and starting glancing around, hoping to see Bella. I didn't.

Rachel stepped closer to me I backed away from her til I backed right into the passenger side door. "Well, Edward. Maybe we could purposely meet somewhere? Like, maybe lunch tomorrow? I don't really know many people here yet, and I hate eating by myself." Her voice was full of fake sweet and worthless flirting.

"Um, sorry, I can't." I stepped around her and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Why not Edward?"

"I have lunch with my wife everyday. Sorry." I tried to make it sound like I was warning her I had a wife, and didn't want to have lunch with her, or even continue this little meeting. But she pressed further.

"Wife?! You have a wife?" She kinda chuckled a little and stepped closer yet again. "I'd imagine you're too young to be married Edward."

I shook my head. "Nope. And she's going to be out here any minute now. And you're going to be late for class." I stepped away again, "It was nice meeting you, but I have to get my wife to work."

She nodded. "OK, well since we can't have lunch, maybe we'll see each other some other way." She winked and walked toward me, grabbing my shoulders and lifting her face up to mine. I turned my head as she planted a wet kiss on my cheek. "Thanks again for the help." She winked again and walked away, giving me a wave as she walked toward the front office. I wiped my face, then wiped my hands off on my pants. Talk about coming on strong! When I looked up, I saw Bella standing there with her hands on her hips. She didn't look happy.

"Bella." I stuck my hand out for her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Something I should know?" She stood planted in place and just stared at me. She wasn't really the jealous type, but if I saw a guy kissing her cheek and winking at her, I'd flip out. Jared was bad enough.

I shook my head quickly back and forth. "No love. She was lost and needed to know where her classes were. Then she, sorta, came on to me I guess. I told her about you though." I stepped forward and when she didn't move backwards, I ran to her and scooped her up in my arms. She hugged me back and I sighed, glad she wasn't mad at me.

"You're too nice sometimes Edward." She pulled away and smiled at me, then looked down at her phone. "Now can we go eat lunch? I'm starving." She smiled at me and I nodded, walking her to the car and helping her in. As I walked around to my side of the car, I looked up and saw Rachel staring at me. I shook my head and climbed in, leaning over to kiss Bella. It started out slow, then got more passionate. More needy. I opened my eyes for just a second to look out of Bellas window, while still kissing her. Rachel was still standing there, but her face had fell a little. I smiled and closed my eyes, getting back to Bella. She smiled too and pulled away, leaving one more chaste kiss on my lips.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the diner to eat lunch. We sat at our usual table and ordered our food. She turned towards me in the booth like she did everyday and kissed my neck. "You know I love you right?"

I nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I know. And you know I love you."

I felt her head nod against my shoulder. "I know it's difficult being married and in college. This is usually the time that people get to live their lives and have fun. With no restrictions. Nothing to hold them back. No major responsibilities to take care of. No wife to worry about."

I stopped her right there by putting my fingers under her chin and lifting her face to me. I pressed my forehead against her and kissed her nose. "I worry about you because I love you. Not because I have to. Not because it's what I'm supposed to do, and I definitely don't worry about you holding me back. I love you, and I chose this path too. This right here, _is_ living my life. It's all I've ever wanted Bella and it's all I'll ever have. You. You are what I want. I would never be able to have fun without you here."

She smiled and sighed, leaning back into me. "Me either."

"Something wrong?" I wrapped my arms tightly around her and took a deep breath, inhaling the beautiful smell of her hair and perfume.

She shook her head against me. "Nope." I let it go. For now.

We spent a couple more minutes together before she had to get up and go to work. I kissed her goodbye and walked out the front door, waving at her before I climbed in the car.

I headed back to the school and as soon as I pulled up, I watched Jared pull out. He turned toward the way I had just come from and I started to think maybe he was going to the diner. If I had time to follow him, I would. But then again, maybe I was jumping to conclusions again. I shrugged and parked in the spot I was in before. I got out and walked back up to the building. I turned the corner and saw Rachel standing there talking to someone. And the minute she saw me, she gave me a huge fake smile and waved enthusiastically. She said goodbye to whoever she was talking to and headed toward me. I quickly turned down the hallway to try and get away from her. I didn't have time for this. I ducked into a close room and shut the door behind me, but seconds later it opened back up. I looked around the room to see that I had accidentally ran right into a storage room.

I watched Rachel walk in and look around. "Well, you picked the right place I guess. I was thinking the janitors closet, but I guess that's a little high school right?"

I nodded. "_This_ is high school. Chasing a guy around that you just met. You know I'm married."

She smiled and nodded. "Then, why did you ran into a storage room after looking at me. You knew I was following you."

I thought about it for a moment. She was never going to let this go at this rate. I needed to make myself perfectly clear. "Listen Rachel. I knew you were following me, and that's why I ducked in here. I didn't know it was storage room, and I wasn't expecting you to follow me all the way in here. I'm not going to do anything with you, so you might as well leave."

She took a step forward and smiled at me. "Edward. You're very hot. You seem very sweet and cool, and that's why I like you. I think that if you gave me a chance, you might like me too."

I shook my head furiously. "I told you! I have a wife, and I love her, and I'm not, under any circumstances, going to cheat on her Rachel."

"You remembered my name. Maybe you do like me more than you think."

I had had enough. I walked right past her, softly but furiously brushing past her. I wasn't one for mistreating a woman, but she was pushing this too far. We had just met for heavens sakes! This was beyond creepy. I wasn't going to endanger mine and Bella relationship. Or our friendship for that matter. I wasn't going to let one woman ruin years of unconditional love. Bella was what I needed, not some determined, too pushy college girl. I ran out the door and down the hall, not even bothering to look back. I hurried to my class and took my seat in the back. Thinking back to what just happened, I got scared. Would I tell Bella? Should I tell Bella? Was it even worth confessing to her? Of course it was. She was my wife, and she deserved to know what had happened. But if I told her, and she got mad, I'd feel awful. Then again, if I didn't tell her, and she found out some other way, she'd be mad that I _didn't_ tell her. So now what?

I shook my head of all thoughts of Rachel and tried focusing on class. Since today was the last day before break, there really wasn't much to do. I was only given a couple take home assignments that I would make sure to finish before Christmas.

I had to hurry off campus after my last class so I could stop by and check on Bellas Christmas present. I know she told me not to get her anything, but there was no way I wasn't going to get her something special. I had it already all planned out months ago, so there was nothing she could do about this anyways. In my head I was saying to myself that she was going to hate me for this. But she'd soon get over it. I made the stop, then looked down at my watch; Bella would be getting off work soon so I decided to just head there. I had made a habit of trying my best to keep an eye on her every chance I got. Especially while she was at work. I still couldn't believe that someone had not only gotten the keys to the car, but got in it. But they didn't steal it. Meaning they were just looking to either give Bella a hard time, maybe freak her out, or they were looking to endanger her. I won't let either happen again.

Sometimes I felt maybe I was a little too overprotective. But I also knew the minute I stopped watching out for her, something would happen. I knew Charlie was still working to put Jacob behind bars for quite a while, but nothing had been done yet. He hadn't made bail, but I think everyone knew that if Charlie didn't work fast enough, that would soon be a possibility. We made sure not to really talk about it anymore. Bella had finally got back into her normal routine after the dreams stopped and though I knew she hadn't completely forgotten about it, she wasn't letting it consume her every thought.

I pulled up to the diner and parked next to the door, then walked in. As soon as I opened the door, I heard Rick yelling from the back. He didn't sound angry, just worried and a little scared. I ran to the back, since I didn't see Bella in the dinning area. When I opened the door Bella was crouching in the corner. She was holding her hand and I saw blood on her shirt. I immediately panicked and ran over to her. I knelt in front of her and took her shoulders in my hands, "Bella! What happened?!"

She looked up at me a little startled and I saw the fear in her eyes. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I took her hand in mine and flipped it over to see a gash across her palm. It almost looked more like a stab wound. It looked like it hurt. "Bella, love, how did that happen?"

She started shaking her head again, "I don't know. Someone came into the kitchen and I was cutting tomatoes for the burgers because Matt was busy, and they grabbed my back and pushed me forward. I accidentally stabbed myself."

I looked back at Rick and Matt, "Someone grabbed her?!"

Rick looked scared and Matt stepped forward. "I don't think they had the intention of hurting her, just scaring her." He stepped forward again and knelt next to me to look at Bella. "Are you OK Bella? Should we take you to the hospital?"

She shook her head at the same time I nodded. I looked over at her and her eyes got wide, "No Edward. I don't wanna go to the hospital."

"Bella, please. It looks bad. You need to get stitches and make sure it won't get infected." I gently took her in my arms and squeezed her to me. "Please." I bent my head to kiss her neck and bury my face in her hair.

She finally sighed and I felt her nod slowly. "OK, but can't we go to Carlisle?"

I pulled back and shook my head. "It'll take too long to get to him."

"Take her now. I clean up this mess." Rick reached for the stuff on the counter and pushed it to the side, taking the knife and putting it in the sink. I nodded and as I started to stand up and pull Bella with me I heard a crash come from above us. The kitchen had windows all along the top of the walls, to allow for ventilation and air flow. I heard one of them break directly above us and immediately looked back at Bella. I toppled her over and to the ground, pinning her under me. After a few seconds I felt the glass raining down on me and laid further on top of Bella. It stopped right as I heard another one break. Bella started crying and trying to push me off of her, but I wasn't budging. I felt more glass rain right over my head and moved my hands to cover any part of Bella that wasn't already shielded.

I laid there for a couple more seconds as Bella kicked and tried pushing me off again. When I didn't hear another one break, I slowly stood up and pulled Bella with me, checking her all over for any sign of more injury. She pushed my hands away and turned me around to check my back. She shook my shirt out and spun me back around, "Edward, that was stupid!"

"I wasn't going to let you get hurt again Bella." I checked her over again and pulled her to me. I looked around and Matt wasn't there and Rick was stood against the wall, shocked. "Now, can we go to the hospital and get this checked out?" I looked up to the windows and didn't see anything. I figured that's why Matt took off; he was looking for whoever had done this.

Bella nodded and I led her out of the kitchen, grabbing a clean rag on the way, and out the door. I got her into the car and took off for the hospital. Bella hesitated to get out of the car once we pulled up and I had to open her door and practically pull her out. I dragged her inside and to the counter, and once the woman at the desk saw the bloody rag, she took Bella back right away. I followed them back, only because I explained she was my wife and I wasn't leaving her. The older nurse led us to a room and promised a doctor would be in real soon.

"Bella, what happened? What's going on?" I leaned against the wall and put my hands over my face. "What was that back there?"

"Edward, how am I supposed to know?! I get attacked by some guy I didn't even see then glass starts breaking? You think I just know what's happening lately?"

I took my hands away from my face and looked over at her. She looked scared. "Bella, something's going on. I don't know what it is, or who's doing it all, but someone is messing with us, and I don't like it." I walked over to her and took her in my arms. She nodded and started sobbing into my shirt. "I'll fix this Bella, I promise you." I bent my head to kiss her forehead and she sighed.

"OK. I have no clue what that was tonight Edward." She looked down and I reached up to wipe her cheeks free from all the tears. "I mean, who would want to do that to Ricks diner?" She looked back up at me just as the doctor walked in the room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. What seems to be the problem?" He shut the door behind him and walked over to Bella. I stepped back and allowed him to examine Bella.

In the end, her stab wound required six stitches and she had to keep it wrapped up for a couple days. Keep infection out. The doctor told me I could fill the paper work out while he wrapped Bellas hand, so I kissed her lightly and walked out to the waiting room to get the papers. I sat down with the clipboard on my lap trying to remember our insurance information as Bellas phone went off in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the called I.D. _Matt_. Quickly answering it, I put the papers aside and walked out front to get better reception.

"Hello."

_"Edward? Hey it's Matt."_

"Yeah. What's up?" I took a seat on the bench outside and leaned against the building.

_"Um, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"_

I chuckled a little, "I guess the bad news."

_"Alright. Bad news is there was two guys outside the building. They both got away before I could grab one."_

I groaned. "Good news?"

_"Good news is, one came back. About five minutes ago. He won't tell me who the other guy was, but I have him. Rick called the cops and they are taking him in now."_

I smiled, knowing they got at least one guy. "What's his name?" I don't know why I asked, but for some reason I felt I had to. I had to know who this guy was that had attempted to attack my Bella. That wanted to hurt her. They knew she was in that kitchen when one ran in there. And they knew she was still in that kitchen when they busted the windows. How bad did they want her hurt? And why did they want her hurt?

_"His name?"_

"Yeah. What's the guys name Matt?"

I heard a rustling on the other end, then heard him talking to the guy. He asked his name then came back to the phone. _"Jared. His name's Jared."_

_

* * *

_

**So? Does that clear up some things, or just make you more curious?! lol. Sorry. And before you start guessing, no the other guy is not Jacob. You will find out though.**

**Review, let me know what you guys think (=**


	6. Especially Edward

**Alright, so I was hoping this chapter would be out sooner, but stuff comes up, life happens and writing suffers. It sucks, sorry. I wanna thank you guys for the reviews though (= They mean a lot and are all very encouraging.**

**Oh, and I forgot who left the review saying the last chapter just confused them. Sorry, this chapter should clear a little bit up. Maybe |=**

**Onwards to the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 .. Bella**

"Hi dad!" I practically jumped into my fathers arms as I opened the door. It had only been about five days since I'd seen him, but I still missed him. Five days. Five days since everything seemed to go wrong in every way possible. My dad was at the diner that night arresting Jared. Jared of all people. I thought I could trust him, and it turns out he only wants to hurt me. I still don't know why he was after me that night, or why he did what he did, or why he's protecting this mysterious other guy, but he's in jail for destruction of property; for now.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was coming over for a small dinner. We thought about going out to eat, but since Esme insisted on helping me cook, I couldn't refuse. She had been here since this morning, helping me get things ready for not only tonights dinner, but tomorrow nights.

"Hello Bella." He hugged me tight and then pulled away, shutting the door and kicking his shoes off under the table by the door with everyone else's. "How have you been?"

"Good." I smiled as I felt a hand on my waist. I turned to see Edward smiling at me, then looking up at my dad. My dad could not get over the fact that Edward had been so great lately. He couldn't help but to start liking Edward once again. He still hadn't forgotten what we did, but he was becoming more and more fond of Edward. He wasn't as upset anymore about our shotgun wedding of sorts.

"Hello Charlie. Here, let me take your coat." Edward reached out for Charlies jacket. My dad gladly handed it over and Edward hung it in the closet behind him.

"Bella?! Where do we keep the cinnamon?" I turned to see Alice peaking out of the kitchen, smiling at Charlie and waving. "Hi Charlie. How are you?"

"I'm good Alice." Charlie smiled back and then looked down at me. "I'll go have a seat in the living room. You go continue what ever it was you were doing." He patted my shoulder and gently pushed me off to the kitchen. I smiled and hurried back into the kitchen to assist Alice and Esme. Rosalie was still at work, but would be getting home shortly. She worked some weird hours, but would have the next two weeks off in payment for her working Christmas Eve.

I finished helping them in the kitchen and just as we were cleaning up I heard the phone ring. I hurried over to answer it, while wiping my hands off on a towel.

_"Is Bella there?"_

I didn't really recognize the voice. "This is her. Can I help you?"

_"Bella. Hear me out please."_

"Who is this?" My voice was low, so maybe none of the others would hear me.

_"Bella, it's Jared."_

I froze. No. "I have to to go." But before I could hand up he yelled for me to stop.

_"Bella, I know you hate me. But I need to explain to you what's going on. I can't do this anymore. Not to you. I hate that I did it in the first place, and it was stupid. But I need you to listen to me. Please Bella."_

"What's going on?" I dropped the towel and Alice turned around. She gave me a worried look and I quickly looked away, not wanting to have to explain anything yet. I didn't even know what I would be explaining if she asked. I felt her touch my shoulder and I gave her a weak smile. She didn't seem to buy it

_"Bella. First, I'm so sorry about that night at the diner. That was me that grabbed you, but I didn't want to."_

"Then why did you?!" I was keeping my voice down and had to practically growl at him. How could you not want to do something, but do it anyway? How does that even work?

_"I can explain. I was told to grab you, and take you outside, but the minute I touched you, I had to let go. I didn't want to harm you, I swear."_

"How do I know you're even telling the truth?"

_"You're just going to have to believe me I guess. I don't yet know how to show you that this was all a set up. You're being set up Bella. You and Edward. That's the only reason I met you. It's all a set up Bella. Believe me!"_

"I don't know what to believe. You attacked me Jared."

"Jared?!" I spun around and was met with Edwards very angry smoldering eyes. "What are you talking to him for Bella?" He reached for the phone and I backed up a little. "Bella, give me the phone."

_"Bella, please don't hang up. I need to explain everything to you."_

Before he could say anything else, Edward took the phone and turned it off. He looked at me, still angry of course, but his facial features softened a little. "Bella, what were you talking to him for?" His voice was lower now, and worried.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He called and said that he needed to explain the events from last week. He said it was all a set up."

"Of course it was a set up love." He turned to look at Alice standing there, then reached for my hand, leading me out of the kitchen and to the stairs. Once up in our room, he shut the door and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Edward he was going to explain who's doing all this, and you hung up." I looked up at him and started to get angry. Ever since that night, I guess I kinda knew it wasn't all Jared. He might have been a little creepy, and followed me around a couple times, but I never really thought he could do some thing like that. I didn't really believe _every_ thing was his fault. But, he did still try and hurt me.

"He's doing it Bella! He did it! He tried to hurt you, and I won't let him back in to hurt you again." He stepped near me and knelt in front of me. "I care about you Bella, and until I know what's going on with Jacob, and what they're going to do to Jared, I need to protect you. I promised you I would, now help me keep that promise. Please Bella." His eyes were pleading with me, almost begging me to give in. I knew things were getting out of hand, and it seemed like everything was such a dream; a bad dream. A dream I wanted to wake up from and know that every thing's OK again. But I also knew that if Jared had some thing to tell me, I should know it. Maybe this isn't _all_ his fault.

"Edward, maybe we should hear him out." I reached out to put my hand on his head, stroking his hair away from his face. "Maybe he'll tell us what's really going on."

He shook his head. "I don't want you talking to him Bella. Ever again. Please don't. It only makes me worry about you." He leaned forward, landing on his knees and grabbing my hand with his. "What if he hurts you again? What if he's only trying to get your trust back so he can attack you again Bella? I don't want that. I can't handle that."

"I know you don't. Neither do I. But Edward, he said he didn't want to do it. He said that he wasn't supposed to let me go, but he did. That he was supposed to grab me and take me outside. But he didn't." I reached my other hand out to him as he looked down at the ground between us.

He seemed to think about it for a moment, then shook his head. "I can't risk it." His voice was small and quiet; a whisper. He looked up at me and I saw tears in his eyes. "Do you remember what happened a year ago today?" A tear finally fell down his cheek and I reached up to wipe it away, nodding my head slowly. "I can't let that happen again. Not ever Bella. I could have potentially lost you that night, all because of some asshole that couldn't leave you alone. Jared is just like that. He's just like Jacob and I won't have him near you for that to happen again. You mean everything to me Bella. Don't you see that?"

I nodded again, "Of course I see that. I know you love me and that you care about me and my safety. But Edward, maybe this is different. Jared is not Jacob and I don't think it's like that." I pulled him closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I remember that night very clearly now. I remember what happened, and I remember the anger and force in Jakes face and voice. I remember his _intent_ to hurt me. Jared isn't like that. He's never been like that. He's never once looked at me like he wanted to harm me, and I don't believe that was all his idea. I don't even believe he set it up."

Edward took a deep breath and lowered his head again. He waited another minute before looking back up at me. "I think we should go back downstairs and eat dinner Bella."

He was changing the subject and trying to make me forget my argument. I knew when he did this, and some times I hated it. But, if it made him feel better to not talk about this, I wouldn't. I nodded and a small smile graced his face. I sighed and stood up with him. I'd have to take matters into my own hands some other time.

We went back downstairs and I finished helping Esme set things on the counter. It only took a couple more minutes before we were calling the guys into the kitchen to get their plates. We all sat in the living room, around the couches and coffee table, eating and occasionally chattering to each other. Alice kept eyeing me like she wanted to ask about earlier, but she never did say anything.

After dinner, I helped Rosalie and Alice clear the tables and we put all the food away silently. It was very different from out usual banter, but tonight, I was just tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. Tomorrow was a new day, and maybe tomorrow I'd figure out just what I was going to do. But for now, I'd let Edward have his way and I'd forget it. But not for long.

I walked back out into the living room and Edward greeted me with a smile. "We're going to watch a movie. Are you going to stay down here with me?" He looked almost worried that I'd be so mad at him, I'd just go upstairs and ignore him. We hadn't talked much during dinner. Not to each other at least. I nodded and he seemed relieved. He leaned down to kiss me, it almost felt weird and unnatural. Like he was testing his limits. I might have been upset with him because of what he said, and because he wouldn't let me figure this out, but never would I let it affect us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, putting more passion into the kiss than he had. I felt him smile against my lips and he held me tightly to his chest. When he pulled away, he smiled and bent his face to my ear. "I love you. And I'm sorry about earlier. We'll talk about it more tomorrow night."

I nodded, smiling, and we walked back into the living room to watch our movie. I curled up next to Edward on the floor in front of the sofa where our parents were all sitting. All through out the movie, Edward would occasionally kiss my neck, or whisper something sweet in my ear. Tell me he loved me or just simply kiss my earlobe. His arms remained tight around me til the end of the movie, then he stood and brought me up with him. He picked up our blanket and folded it over his arm as we said our goodnights to everyone. Charlie was sleeping on the couch tonight and Carlisle and Esme were sleeping in Alice and Jaspers room, while Alice and Jasper were going to make a bed on the floor of Emmett and Rosalies room. They finally gave in to staying here after Alice and Rosalie practically got on their knees and begged. I had to help too. I didn't want us all separated when we didn't have to be.

"Night mom, dad." Edward kissed his mother on the cheek then gave Carlisle a small hug. "Night Charlie." He smiled at me dad and dad smiled back. It was good to see them getting along again. I guess when they had something they both agreed on, it eased the tension between them. Plus it was Christmas, and not even my father was going to let the bickering continue through Christmas.

"Goodnight kids." Esme gave me a hug and me and Edward headed upstairs.

Once he shut the door he turned to smile at me. "I'm glad we didn't have to give up our room." He walked over to me and put his arms around me, pushing me backwards to the bed. At this moment in time, all my anger disappeared and all I wanted was to spend some much needed time with my husband. This whole ordeal with Jared was still in the back of my mind, but for right now, all I wanted to think about was Edward. So that's what I did. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him backwards with me, crawling up the bed with him hovering over top of me. Once we reached the pillows, my head fell back and my arms went around his neck, pulling him to me. His lips attacked mine roughly, but soon it turned very sweet and needy. He always had a way of completely throwing me for a loop with his kisses.

After a little while we were under the covers, my head on his bare chest. I was half asleep, trying to catch my breath little by little, and so was he, but his arms stayed securely around my waist. It felt nice. To be in his arms like this. To know that I had everything I ever needed. I sighed and closed my eyes. But before I could completely drift off, Edward shifted and laid sideways next to me, gently pushing me off his chest, but pulling me right up close to him. One arm went under my pillow and around my back, while the other stayed snug around my waist. "Bella? Are you still awake?" He was whispering right over top of my head.

I smiled, "Barley."

I heard him chuckle, sounding sleepy himself. "I just wanted to say Merry Christmas. And that I love you of course."

I peaked up over his shoulder and saw the digital clock read twelve oh-one. "And merry Christmas to you Edward. I love you too."

He gently kissed my temple, "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Edward." I snuggled further into his chest and drifted off to sleep quickly.

"Bella!" I felt someone bounce up and down on the bed and heard Edward groan.

"Alice, you're nineteen years old! Stop jumping up and down on my bed." Edward rolled over closer to me and dug his face into my hair, breathing in and out slowly. I giggled and moved backwards to be closer to him. "Goodmorning beautiful." His lips grazed along my ear and down to the crook of my neck.

"Get up!" Alice started bouncing again, reminding us of her presence. "It's Christmas! Now get your butts out of bed!" She jumped off the bed and jerked the comforter off, leaving only the sheet. Once the cooler air hit me, I curled up and Edward wrapped his arms around me even more, keeping me warm.

"Alice, we'll be down in a minute. Now give Bella back the blanket and go." He looked up at her and she sighed.

"Fine. Five minutes. Carlisle and Esme have been up for an hour, and she won't make breakfast without you two." She turned to leave the room, but stopped at the door. "By the way, you two are super cute!" She giggled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I started laughing and Edward sighed, pressing his lips against my shoulder. "She means well, I promise." He chuckled and turned me around to face him. He looked down at me and smiled. "Merry Christmas Bella."

I closed my eyes again, smiling back at him. "Merry Christmas Edward."

"We should probably go downstairs before Alice comes back up and takes this too." He tugged lightly at the sheet and kissed my forehead. I nodded and waited for him to move. He climbed out of bed and slipped his shirt on over his head, then pulled on a pair of sweat pants over his boxers. He grabbed my pajama pants out of the top drawer and walked to my side of the bed. "Would you like a shower before we go downstairs?"

I shook my head and took the pants from his hand. "I'll shower later." I slipped the pants on under the covers, still too cold to get up just yet.

He noticed and grabbed the small blanket from the end of the bed, he opened it up and motioned for me to get up. I did and he wrapped it around me, then swept me up off my feet and carried me downstairs. I tried protesting, but he carried me all the way down and set me on the couch next to my dad. Charlie chuckled, and rolled his eyes, then leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"Merry Christmas Bella." He smiled down at me and hugged me to him real quick.

"Merry Christmas dad." I laid down and rested against the arm of the couch and closed my eyes.

"Bella! No sleeping! Can I give Bella her present now?!" Alice started bouncing up and down in the middle of the couch. I felt the springs flex under me and swiftly kicked my leg out, throwing Alice off the couch and onto the floor. She landed on her butt with a thud and huffed. "Isabella Marie Cullen! That was _not_ very nice!" She looked up at me and I just smiled, laying back down and closing my eyes.

I heard Esme laugh from the kitchen and decided I should pull myself up and go help her make breakfast.

She refused to let me help, so I ran upstairs to get the presents for every one from me and Edward, and pushed them under the tree that Alice so skillfully decorated. When breakfast was done and every one had ate, Edward excused himself to go make a call and left the room. Alice took the opportunity to move over to me and started talking.

"I don't know exactly what you have planned, but whatever it is, you're not going alone. I'm going with you." She gave me a serious look and I was very confused.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I honestly didn't know what she going on about.

She shrugged. "I don't know. But I have a feeling you're going to do something kinda stupid and I know you won't let Edward in on it, so I'd better be. You're not going alone and I know I'm not the best person to protect you, but someone has to be there with you."

I thought back to what I was thinking about last night. I had wanted to confront Jared, in person. But I never really made the decision to do so. I knew I wanted to though, but was today the right time? Probably not, but I might not have the chance tomorrow. I knew it was Christmas and I should be spending that time with my family and friends, but so should Jared. He was being robbed of his Christmas and set up for something he didn't even want to do. He was doing the time for someone else bad mistake. I knew it. That was wrong. I looked over to Alice and nodded. "OK, but promise not to tell Edward. No matter what. And how the hell do you do that?!"

She nodded and gave me a small smile. "Thank you. And I don't know. Just do I guess"

I nodded and Edward came rushing back downstairs. Then he came over and grabbed me up, "Ready for presents love?"

I smiled and nodded. He led me to the couch and sat me next to him. It always took hours to get through all the presents the Cullen family got for each other. I always thought it was too much for them to give me things when I was just Edwards best friend. Now that I was actually part of the family, I got a little scared. It wasn't too bad though. The only person that hadn't given me anything was Edward. I didn't mind. I did tell him that I didn't want anything after all. But the whole time he had this monstrous grin on his face and kept kissing my face, whether it be my lips or cheek, nose, forehead or jaw. After every one had exchanged gifts, including our parents, Edward stood me up and told me he wanted to take me somewhere.

"Edward, where are we going." I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him back to me.

"We're going to get your present love. Go get changed and we'll go." I gave him a sceptical look, but he pushed me upstairs. I got changed quickly and ran back down.

"Can I come?" Alice stood up from the couch, clapping his hands together.

"Wait," Emmett stood up next to her. "If she gets to go, so do I."

Edward shook his head. "I didn't say anyone was going."

"Come on Edward. You got to see every one elses presents. It's only fair." Jasper stood up next to Alice and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm with Alice on this one."

"Yeah, Edward. It's only fair." Esme stood up and walked over to Edward. "We just want to see it, then we'll leave you two alone." She grabbed her jacket and Carlisle took it from her, helping her into it. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Edward looked down at me and I nodded. "I'd like them there. And I thought I told you nothing big. If it's not here, then how big is it exactly?"

"Don't worry sweetheart. You'll be just fine." He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. Alice and Jasper decided to ride with us, while Charlie rode with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie took the jeep. It was almost silly for everyone to go with, but it was Christmas and Jasper had a point; it was only fair. I didn't recognize the route Edward was taking, so I just sat back in my seat and relaxed. Very unusual for me. I wanted to yell at him because something inside me knew this gift would be way over the top. If he couldn't have it at home this morning, how big or extravagant was it?

We finally pulled up to a small garage and Edward parked. He got out of the car and ran to my side, opening the door and taking my hand. "Edward, where are we?"

He bent down and lightly kissed my temple. "I said don't worry love. Just come with me."

I sighed and nodded, giving in. He didn't even wait for the others before he pulled me through the ratty wooden door. I almost felt like it was going to all fall apart at any moment. Was he trying to kill me? He led me to the open room and I saw something huge under a khaki colored sheet. I knew immediately what it was. I begun to turn around, protesting and trying to push him out of the way, but Emmett and Rosalie held me still as soon as they walked in the room. Rosalie bent down to speak into my ear. "You'll love it Bella. And don't hate him."

Edward walked over and gripped the sheet in his hand. He smiled at me before ripping it off and folding it over his arm, then throwing it up on the counter. "Surprise Bella."

"Edward!" I started shaking my head. The car was beautiful, and small, and cute. Really me. But he shouldn't have done that. "That's too much Edward. I thought we agreed no big presents."

He continued to smile at me, then walked over. "I know Bella. But in my defense, I had this planned before you made that rule. And I'm not going to tell you how much I spent, I just want you to know, it's not the amount I know you're thinking. Not even close to it. Promise."

Emmett let go of me, and Rosalie walked forward with me. "He brought it to me about a month ago, and I over looked it. Made sure every thing was perfect and all set for you. Nothing's wrong with the car." She walked over and stood behind Edward, looking down at the white car.

"Edward, it's really nice, but. . ."

He closed the distance between us and crashed his lips to mine, silencing me. He kissed me til I was just about to run out of breath, then pulled away smirking. "Just let me explain OK?" He gripped my shoulder, loosely, but firm. "You need a car. You've never owned one and you deserve it. Almost every one has one, but you. It's so you can get back and forth to work a lot easier, and be able to come and go as you please without having to worry about whether or not I need the car for school." He looked down at me and I sighed, nodding. He had a point. "Wanna see the inside?"

I nodded. "Sure." He walked me to the drivers side and opened the door. He gestured for me to get in and have a seat. It smelled good and looked brand new. "What kinda car is it?" I looked up at him as I rested my hands on the steering wheel.

"It's a two thousand four Audi Coupe." He smile down at me and grabbed my hand.

"TT three point two to be exact Edward." Rosalie peaked around the door and smiled.

"Edward." I looked down at my lap and sighed. It was too much. Nice, but too much.

"Before you say it's too much again, would you really like to know how I got it? Would it make you feel better." He crouched down next to me and rested his knees on the seat. I nodded. He smiled, "OK. A guy Carlisle used to work with bought it for his daughter four or five years ago. She got married a couple months ago, and her husband bought her a new car, so she left it with him to sell. He had no need what so ever for the car and was willing to practically give it away. It's a nice car and I tried to explain to him that he could sell it for thousands, but settled for what I could afford."

"And how much was that?" I leaned over and pressed my forehead to his.

"Not telling." he reached down into his pocket and produced a set of car keys with a remote lock/unlock. He handed it to me and before I could do anything, I heard the passenger door open. I looked over to see Alice sit herself in the car.

"Well, turn it on Bella. Can I ride home with her?!" She was smiling and bouncing around. It seemed to be her thing today.

I giggled and put the key in the ignition, turning it and hearing the car start. It had a nice little sound to it. Every thing about this car was cute and just right. I was quickly folding and doing exactly what Edward was wanting me to do. Give in.

"Yes Alice, you can ride home with her." Edward smiled over at her, then looked back at me. "Unless you want some one else to ride with you?" He gave me his best puppy eyes and I melted. Looking over at Alice, I smiled and shrugged.

"He can come with." She smiled happily and jumped out and into the backseat. Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek before standing up, tossing his keys to Jasper and walking around the car. He got in the passenger seat and shut the door. I noticed he had to move the seat all the way back to accommodate his long legs.

I watched every one else pull out and then followed, slowly and carefully. I had to get used to the car. It drove smooth and actually quite different than Edwards. No better, no worse, just different. So it was something to get used to.

"Oh my god Bella! I love this car! It's so flipping cute!" Alice put both elbows and me and Edwards seats.

"Thank you Alice. Now sit back and buckle up please. You're making me nervous." I smiled at her through the rear view mirror and she sat back. Then I turned to Edward quickly and grabbed his hand. "And thank you Edward. It's still too much, but I love it."

"You're very welcome love." He lifted my hand and kissed it, then lowered our hands to my leg.

When we got home, we decided to clean up a little from earlier then find something for lunch. The rest of the day passed by much like every other day almost. Except I got to spend time with my father, and Carlisle and Esme. It was nice, and it made me miss home. It made me wanna finish this year up quicker and get back home. When I was little, I always told myself I would leave Forks one day. I wouldn't leave alone, I'd take Edward of course, but I was going to leave none-the-less. Even then, I always knew that me and Edward would go every where together. Now here I was, out of Forks, with Edward, and living on my own. And what did I want now? To go back home to that small rainy town I grew up in.

As night fell, we ate Christmas dinner, then kinda separated to do our own things. Edward went upstairs to work a little on the piano, and of course to play for Esme. I stayed downstairs with my dad and Carlisle, listening to them talk about the Seahawks and the Mariners. Jasper, of course, had to throw in some conversation about the Rangers. He was a big Texas fan. I personally didn't understand much of it, but time with my father, whether he be talking about baseball or not, was a rare occurrence now. It kinda always had been, but even now, with us being in the same town, it was still hard. Just as hard as it had been the years prior. The times he would take off to Seattle, leaving me at home, took away from a lot of possible father-daughter time, but he made up for it when he could. Now that we were in the same town, it wasn't much easier. I always had school and work, and Edward of course. While he also had work and things he had to take care of.

Also, time with Carlisle and Esme wasn't often either. Of course we made use of the webcam Edward bought. We talked to Esme whenever possible and it was a good way for her to hear updates on Edwards music. She was definitely the best supporting mother he could possibly ask for.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me. He took a seat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "Have you had a good day?"

I nodded. "It was great. Thank you again Edward." I leaned over to kiss him. He held me tighter and smiled. "Though I do feel kinda silly."

I started to look down, but he put his finger under my chin and lifted my face back up to his. "Why on earth do you feel silly Bella?"

"I got you a music notebook. You got me a _car_ Edward." I gave him a pointed look and he chuckled. "It's not even close to being fair. At all."

He nodded. "I know. But that notebook means a lot to me coming from you. It's beautiful and I love it. It'll be better than having that old folder with loose pieces of sheet music in it. And I wouldn't have asked for anything more from you." He kissed my lips, lightly brushing his warm lips against my own.

I sighed and smiled. "You really love it?" He nodded and kissed his cheek. "You should spend some time with your parents before they leave." I pulled away a little, but he pulled me back.

"They're busy. I wanna spend time with you." He glided his nose along my cheek and jawline.

I giggled and gently pushed him away. "We have tomorrow to spend together after they go home."

"Hm, how about tonight? Can I spend time with you tonight love?" He leaned back over and ran his hand down to my lower back. His voice was low and husky and it made me shiver a little bit.

"OK. Tonight." I smiled over at him as I felt a blush reach my cheeks. He chuckled and kissed them both before getting up and going to sit by his father. He quickly joined in the conversation and I got up, smiling at him and pointing to the kitchen. He nodded and mouthed that he loved me before I walked away to go find Esme.

"Hey Esme. Need any help with anything?" I walked up next to her and rested against the counter by the sink.

She shook her head. "Nope. I have every thing." She started loading the dishwasher and I quickly intervened.

"Let me help please." I took the dish from her hand and set it in the dishwasher. She smiled and stepped back.

"So Bella, me and you haven't really got a chance to talk yet. How are things here? How are things with Edward?" She stood next to me, handing me the dishes.

"Things are great actually. Not as easy as they were the first couple of weeks here, but they're getting better." I loved how I could be so open with Esme. I guess it came from seeing her as my mother for so long. She was in truth my mother, and even though I now had my own back, there was never any way I was going to give up the relationship I had with Esme.

"The first few weeks are always the best." She smiled at me and handed me the last dish. "The first year will always be the best, the most uncomplicated. They don't call it the 'newlywed' stage for nothing. It's the one time you get to be carefree with one another and not have to worry about the future. Just the two of you. After that, you just have to work to keep things great."

I nodded. Then turned to her. "But that's the thing though. We have to worry about school and rent and work and all kinds of stuff that I never imagined myself having to worry about at this stage. It _is_ complicated sometimes."

She stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the table. She peaked over at the guys and saw them still in animated conversation with each other. "Bella." She smiled back at me and rested her hand on top of mine. "Things are only complicated because of your situation. But you two seem to be doing wonderful. Is there anything you need help with? Like rent? You know me and Carlisle are more than happy to help."

I quickly shook my head. We were doing fine with the rent. "No. We don't need any financial help. It's just, I guess Edward was kinda doubting himself for a little while. He had seemed to be doing just fine, taking every thing in stride and helping me out. But then we got into a little fight and he told me he was worried and didn't think he was a good husband. He said things were starting to get to him and that he some times didn't think he could handle it. I hadn't seen him having any trouble at all. Does that make me a bad wife? A bad friend even?"

She smiled at me and shook her head slowly. "Not at all. It's not like it's going to be obvious to even you. I know you've known Edward forever, and you know every little detail about his entire being, but even some thing like that, is not going to be clear. If he doesn't know it himself, it's not like you're going to. Make sure he talks to you more and is more open with you. Would you like me to talk to him, or have Carlisle?"

I shook my head again. "No. I'll talk to him."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Bella. I love you very much. You are just as much my child as my own. If there's anything you need us to do for you and Edward, you know we'll do it."

Hearing that made me feel so much better about every thing. Not just my relationship with Edward. But the problems I knew we were going to have. "Thank you." I reached across the table and hugged her. She lightly kissed the side of my head and then pulled away. "It's getting late, and I'm kinda tired. What time are you guys leaving tomorrow?"

She sat back and smiled, "Not til late afternoon. When do you two leave for Phoenix?"

"Friday." Then I thought about it. I pulled out my phone and pulled up the pictures of my little brother. Esme hadn't got to see him yet and I remember her asking earlier about it. I turned the phone to hand it to her. "His name is William. He'll be two weeks old by the time we get there."

She awed at the pictures. "Bella, he's adorable. Definitely your little brother." She smiled and handed it back to me.

"What's going on in here." I turned to see my dad and Carlisle standing there. "What's that Bella?" Charlie looked to my phone and I turned it to show it to him. I wasn't sure if he even wanted to see, but he seemed to be OK with it. He smiled and handed the phone back. "Good looking little boy."

I nodded. "He is. I'll take more pictures while I'm out there." I put my phone away and stood up. "I think I'm going to get to bed now. I'll see you all in the morning." I gave my dad a hug, then Carlisle and Esme. Esme smiled at me and silently reminded me that if I needed anything, she was there. I thanked her and walked into the living room. I noticed Alice and Jasper were already setting up the couch to sleep on since Charlie was going home tonight. I said goodnight to both and then looked around for Edward. He wasn't down here, so I walked upstairs. When I got to the top, I saw Rosalie and Emmett coming out of mine and Edwards room.

"Goodnight Bella. Hope you had a great Christmas." Emmett picked me up in a hug.

I giggled and hugged him back. "Definitely Emmett. Thank you guys." He put me down and I turned to Rosalie. "And thank you for helping Edward with my gift."

She gave me a hug, "It was no problem Bella. Goodnight."

I smiled at them both and walked into the room. Edward was sitting on the end of the bed. Seemingly waiting for me. "Hello love." He stuck his hand out for me and I walked over. Once I reached him, he grabbed me up and pulled me on top of him. I let out a laugh as he rolled us over and hovered over top of me. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

I nodded and sighed, pulling him on top of me. He kept up on his elbows, as to not crush me completely. We just laid there for a couple more minutes before we decided to shower and get into bed.

As I laid there in bed next to Edward, I couldn't help but think about Jared. I was now fully convinced this was not his fault and I had to do something about it. I knew I couldn't do it now, so I rolled over and pressed myself to Edward. I felt him tighten his arm around my waist and pulled me as close as he could. His breath hit the back of my head and I sighed, drifting off to sleep.

_I walked into a dark room. I was alone and there was a desk in front of me._

_"Bella, I had no choice." I was startled by a voice behind me. "This wasn't my fault and I need you to know that."_

_I spun around and saw Jared sitting in a chair right behind me. "What?"_

_"I would never hurt you. No, it's wasn't my decision for us to even meet, but that doesn't mean I can't start protecting you now. Edward's not enough." He sat there looking at me, trying to explain what was going on. I couldn't comprehend anything, and I didn't know why._

_"Why isn't Edward enough?" I leaned closer to Jared and took a seat in the chair in front of him._

_"He's just not. You need to know every thing that's going on. I need to explain it to you."_

_"Then do so!" I stood up in front of him and stomped my foot in anger. "Tell me what the hell is going on, and how do I stop it?!"_

_He was trying to stand too, but the cop behind him kept him sitting down. He relaxed back down and looked at me. "I will. None of this was accident." He motioned between us two, and frowned. "I'm sorry that it wasn't."_

_"Sorry? Tell me what's going on Jared! I'm sick of this. Edward's going crazy trying to figure out what happened that night! And I need to know. Start explaining. Now!" I was getting angry. Angry that he knew and it was taking him so long to tell me. I was beyond fuming. How dare he say Edward was not enough. He'd always be enough._

_"The person behind all this. He said it was all for you. He said he loved you and that he needed you. He said that he made a mistake letting you go and that he'd do whatever it took to get you back." He bowed his head and I sat back down. Still mad._

_"Who. Who is it. Tell me Jared." I reached out for him, but the cop stopped me. "Dammit! Tell me who it is!"_

_He raised his head to meet my eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "Bella. I'm sorry."_

_"Bella, I'm sorry."_

"Bella, I'm sorry." My eyes fluttered open and I felt Edwards arm tighten even more. He was almost squeezing me to death. "Bella, I'm sorry." I rolled over to see Edwards eyes squeezed tight and his arm restricted even more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, undecided whether I should wake him up or not. He never talked in his sleep, and now he was apologizing? For what? "Bella." His lips parted and he whispered right against my forehead.

I'd had enough. I couldn't do this to him anymore. I needed to find out who this was, and how to fix it. I needed to help Edward. I gently tried to pry his arm from around me and crawled out of bed as quiet as possible. He rolled around a couple times, reaching out for me, but when he came up short, he started rustling around quicker. I went to my side of the bed and grabbed the pillow, shoving it under his arm. He relaxed a little and clutched it close to him. This is exactly why I needed to do this. He was going insane worrying about me, and I couldn't have that anymore.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and my tennis shoes, then grabbed a long sleeved shirt and pulled it over my tank top. I opened the door and turned to look at Edward once more before walking out into the hallway and shutting the door behind me. I hurried down the stairs, trying to be extremely quiet. When I got to the living room, I reached for my keys and walked to the door.

"Leave Edward a note." I spun around to see Alice lifting herself to sit up on the couch. "Don't just leave without telling him where you're going." She kicked the covers off to reveal she had on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt too. "And I'm coming too."

I started to shake my head, but she walked over, grabbed a pen and paper and brought it to me. "Alice, no."

"Either write a note and let me go, or I'll scream and wake Edward up now." She shoved the pad of paper at me. I gave in and took it to the table to write my note to Edward. I kept it short and simple, adding that Alice went to. I turned around to see her kissing Jasper on the forehead. Then she walked over and added her own little paragraph to the bottom.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed her coat, throwing it at her. She slipped it on and we quietly opened the door, sneaking out.

I was going to take care of this once and for all. This was not going to continue to put a strain on every one I knew.

Especially Edward.

* * *

**So? Like? A lot of you voted for the Audi, so that one won over the Fiat Siece. Sorry Sheena (Who, by the way, has appeared to have fallen off the face of the earth |= ) There is a link to the picture of the car on my profile. (= Follow the link that says _Becomes Attainable Series. _I found it a lot easier to just put it all together in one place.**


	7. Finishing What He Couldn't!

**Alright, first, sooooo so sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. Things have been hectic lately, and I know that's no excuse, because well, if you read my first story, you know that I usually write when I can't sleep, and I haven't been sleeping at all lately. But none the less, sorry for those of you that are confused still, this chapter clears EVERY THING up, I promise (=**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 .. Edward**

"Bella, I'm sorry!" I awoke with a start, immediately feeling around for Bella. I had this awful dream that some thing had happened to her and I wasn't there to help her. I wasn't able to protect her. I felt involuntary tears streaking my cheeks and I threw myself around the bed looking for her. She wasn't here. "Bella?!" I tore the covers off the bed only to see an empty bed. I stumbled across the room and took a look around, the best I could in the dark of course, but there was still no Bella. I took a second to make sure I was awake. I was. I looked over at the clock and saw it was little after three in the morning. Trying my best to calm myself down, I thought maybe she could just be downstairs, getting a drink or something.

_Calm down Edward. She's fine. Just go downstairs and get her._ I took a deep breath and pulled my sweat pants on. I knew it was only a dream, and that's what helped calm me down a bit more. I knew I was here to protect Bella and as long as she stayed with me, I could always be there. I couldn't wait to finally have every thing under control, and have all this Jacob crap taken care of. I couldn't stand it anymore. It was driving me crazy. I knew it was taking a toll on Bella too, but I was trying my best to make things easy for her. To make her some what forget what's going on. A long shot sure, but I was trying none-the-least.

I took a minute to sit back down on the bed. If I was going to go down there and face Bella, I needed to be calm first. Not frantic and crazy.

Once I had myself as pulled together as I could, I stood back up and walked to the door. I opened it and quietly walked down the stairs. My eyes were now adjusting to the dark, but not completely. I still had to feel around, especially going down the stairs. I didn't see any lights on in the kitchen, but I walked in there anyways, slowly, as to not scare the crap out of Bella. She usually turned the refrigerator light on though. Or she'd flip the switch on the stove that turned the over head light on so she didn't fall or bump into anything.

I turned the corner into the kitchen and bumped right into the chair that was pulled out from the table. "Ow!" I bent down and wrapped one hand around my knee and the other over my mouth. Sure Alice would hear and come running into the kitchen any second now. _Great._

Just as I thought, a couple seconds later, the kitchen light flipped on. "You OK man?"

I turned to see a very sleepy Jasper standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Yeah." I stood back up and hopped to the chair and sat down. "Banged my knee on the damn chair. Sorry I woke you."

He sat down right across from me, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes were drooping and he looked extremely tired. "It's OK. I wasn't sleeping very well anyway. Have you seen Alice?"

I shook my head. "No. I just came downstairs looking for Bella." And now that I thought about it, she wasn't down here. She would have heard me by now. "Has she been down here?"

"Not that I know of. I heard you and rolled over and Alice wasn't there." He looked over at the breakfast bar and squinted, then got up and walked over. He picked something up and read it. "Here." He walked back over and handed it to me. "It's for you."

I rubbed my eyes once more, then read it.

_Edward.  
I love you. I'll be back soon, promise.  
Alice is with me. Don't worry._

_Love,  
Your Bella._

"What?! She and Alice took off somewhere." I dropped the note on the table and stood up to face Jasper.

He picked it up and read whatever was written on the bottom. I didn't pay much attention to anything but Bellas writing. Where could she have gone at this time of night? And when did she leave. We went to bed around eleven, which means she'd had four hours to be gone. She could be anywhere in four hours. And if she was in trouble, I'd never know.

"Jared. She went to see Jared." Jasper handed the note back and I read the bottom. My sisters handwritting.

_Jazz. Went with Bella to see Jared.  
She's not telling Edward, so if he wakes up let him know where she is.  
I love you and I'm sorry for leaving you but I had to be with Bella._

_Love Ali._

I slammed my fist down on the table and groaned. My arms folded under my head and I rested my forehead against the wood. How could she do this? Without me. "I told her we'd talk about this."

"Did you?" Jasper sat back down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Did you talk any more about all of this?"

I thought back to the conversation we had Christmas Eve. I had promised her we'd talk more about it, and we never did. I never said another word about it. Maybe I should of. Maybe I should have talked to her about it, like I said I was going to. Maybe then she wouldn't have left to take care of this on her own. God knows where she was at now. I knew Jared was in King County Jail and I didn't really think she'd go all the way down there. But where else would she be? I was mad at Bella for taking off and not telling me where she was going, but I was also mad at Alice for just letting her leave; knowing where she was going. I had full trust in my sister, but I knew even she couldn't protect Bella the way I could. She wouldn't be enough if something went wrong. Of course I trusted my sister with my life, but did I trust her to take care of my Bella around Jared? No.

_My Bella_. That's what she was. She was mine dammit! And he was trying to take her from me just like Jacob did. He tried hurting her and tried taking her, and now Jared was doing the same exact thing. I wasn't going to let it happen again. She was mine, and that's how it would stay. I needed to get Bella back. Now! I slammed my fist down on the table again, "Shit!" I knew I couldn't stay mad at Bella for long, but why had she done this? Why had she gone off to see someone I asked her not to. I knew I was over-reacting to this, but I was tired and my wife was not home, and with all that was going on these last couple months, her being gone to see Jared at three in the morning couldn't be making things better.

Then felt Jaspers grip on my shoulder tighten. "It's going to be OK Edward. Let's go get dressed and go find them." He stood up and grabbed my arm. "Before you wake the rest of the house." I jumped up, still angry and I felt the chair fly out behind me. Jasper quickly reached down and grabbed for the chair before it crashed to the ground and pulled me out of the way. He shoved it back under the table quietly. "They'll be OK Edward. Just hurry."

I ran for the stairs, he didn't have to tell me twice. I ran into our room, grabbing the first shirt that touched my hands, trading my sweatpants for jeans and throwing on a sweater. I pulled my shoes on and grabbed my keys, then ran back downstairs. Jasper was already dressed too and was standing at the closet grabbing our jackets. He tossed me mine and we headed out to the car.

The drive down there was long. We caught every red light and it seemed that the car just couldn't go fast enough. So many scenarios were replaying themselves over and over in my head. What if Bella was in trouble? What if she had confronted Jared and no one was there to help her? What if he got angry at her and went after her again? All of these scenes were running through my head, driving me crazy. I felt the car jerk a little and came back out of my daze. "Whoa Edward!" Jasper grabbed the steering wheel and gripped it tight. "Watch it man!"

I noticed ice all over the road and left over snow from yesterday piled on the sidewalk. That only fueled more thoughts of what could have gone wrong with Bella and Alice. What if they didn't even make it to the jail? What if the car slid across the ice and Bella was on the side of the road somewhere? I saw a mental picture of Bella and Alice passed out in her car, freezing and had to stop my car. I pulled over and parked the car for a minute. I had to pull myself together. I felt Jaspers hand on my arm yet again, trying to calm me. He was always so good at it, but tonight was just different. No matter what I thought of, my mind always brought me back to Bella being hurt.

"Edward, you need to calm down. We need to be in one piece to get to the girls. Do you want me to drive?" He reached for the door handle but I stopped him.

"I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking about Bella being hurt." I rested my head against the steering wheel and took deep breaths. _Pull it together Edward!_

"She's not hurt, OK. She's fine, you just have to get to her."

"What if you're wrong Jasper?!" I turned to look at him.

"The only way you'll find out is if you put this car back in drive and get your ass to the police station." He pulled me back to sit up straight and I nodded, putting the car in drive and pulling back out onto the road. It took a little while to get to the station, but I finally arrived and pulled into the parking lot. I scanned all the rows, looking for Bellas car. I finally spotted it right up front and pulled in next to it. I hurried to get out, thinking maybe she was in the car. It was a hopeful wish, and she wasn't. I ran up the front walk and up the couple steps then into the building. I took off my coat and ran to the desk.

The woman behind the desk jumped back a little, clearly startled by mine and Jaspers frantic faces. "Can I help you boys?"

I nodded, "My wife. She's back there. I need to get to her. Now please." I dropped my jacket on the floor and didn't even bother to bend over and get it.

"Um, OK." She turned to the computer and brought something up on the screen. "What's her name? When was she arrested?"

"No. She wasn't arrested. I think she's back there talking to someone and I need to get back there too."

She gave me a sad look and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to let anyone back unless they are posting a bail or have an appointment to talk to an officer. I'm sorry sir."

I was starting to get upset. If she wasn't going to let me back there, I could only think of one other way, and I didn't really want to go back there in handcuffs. It wasn't exactly a picnic the first go round. "Then how the hell did she get back there?!" I felt Jasper get closer to me and turned around, "Don't touch me please Jasper. I need to get back there." I turned back to the woman. "How did my sister get back there? How did my wife, if I can't?"

"I didn't get back there." I heard a small voice come from behind me and both me and Jasper spun around to see a very tired looking Alice standing there. Jasper immediately ran to her and hugged her.

"Are you OK Ali? Where's Bella? Is _she_ OK?" He was running his hands up and down her arms.

OK, so I know my sister's safe. Now where's my Bella? I walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Where's Bella Alice?"

She pointed back to the doors. "She's back there. They wouldn't let me go with her. I begged, but Bella insisted she'd be OK on her own. They made me wait out here."

"How long as she been back there Ali?" Jasper took a step away from me so I could talk to my sister easier.

She shrugged, "About an hour maybe?"

"How could you do this Alice? How could you let her come here?!" I took a step closer. The last thing I wanted was to yell at my sister. I wasn't mad, just scared. Scared that I was standing out here doing nothing while Bella was with Jared. "Why didn't you stop her?"

Her bottom lip started trembling and I saw the tears starting to form. "I'm sorry Edward. It's what she wanted. She wanted to talk to him and I thought it would be OK. But she's been back there forever and the lady behind the desk won't let me go check on her." She looked over at the lady and scowled at her.

"Alice. You should have stopped her from coming here in the first place!" At that moment I saw Jasper step in between us. I silently apologized to him and stepped back. I knew I wasn't mad at her, but I needed Bella. It was almost four in the morning and all I needed was to know Bella is safe.

"I know. I should have. But I couldn't stop her. She needed to do this Edward. And they wouldn't let her back there without Charlie anyways, so she's safe. I know it." That made me think. Charlie.

I turned and hurried back to the desk. "Officer Charlie Swan. I'm his son-in-law. Can you call him? Tell him I'm here?"

She thought about it for a moment and finally nodded. She picked up the phone and pressed a couple buttons and waited for someone to answer. "Hello. Officer Swan please." She waited another minute or two before she was transferred. "Hello Officer Swan. Yes. I have a young man out here, says he's your son-in-law?" She took a look at me and nodded. "Yep. OK. Of course." She picked up a piece of paper and jotted something down, and occasionally 'Mhm'd' as she wrote. "You're welcome Charlie." She tore the sheet off the pad and handed it to me. "OK, you go through these doors and to the left. Go down the hall til you reach room twelve. That's Charlies office."

I quickly said thank you before running through the doors and to the left. I counted the room numbers til I reached Charlies. Without even knocking, I barged in and looked around. There was three people in the room but my focus went straight to Bella. She looked up and met my eyes, slightly startled by my burst through the door. Tears were running down her cheeks and I immediately shut the door and ran to her. I knelt in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Love, what's wrong? It's OK now."

She shook her head. "No. It's not OK. Nothing's OK Edward." She buried her face into my shirt and I stood, picking her up and sitting down in her chair, pulling her on my lap and letting her rest her face on my chest. I felt the tears soaking through, but I could have cared less. I had her now. I was relieved she was OK. But why was she crying and why did she think nothing was OK. I was here now. To protect her and reassure her that she'd be safe.

"It's OK Bella, I'm here now." I hugged her closer and looked to Charlie. He gave me a weak half smiled and held his hand out to gesture to someone.

"Edward, you know Jared." He looked from me to Jared and I froze. He was in the room? What the hell was he doing here?! I started to stand up, but Bella pushed on my chest. "He made bail, and I have no choice but to release him. I've talked to him, and I've talked to Bella. She actually wants him to be let go Edward."

I looked over at Bella. "What?" She nodded. I turned back to Charlie, who by the way looked just as aggravated as I was at this point, waiting for him to finish. "How did he get bail money?"

Charlie took a deep breath, clearly looking for the right words to say. "A man came in and posted his bail for him. He wouldn't give anyone his name or number or any contact information. He just said that if we needed anything further, to contact Jareds parents. So I did." From the corner of my eye, I saw Jareds head dropped. "His parents live in La Push. And the man that posted the money was not a man. He was a teenager. That's why he didn't leave anymore information. I wouldn't have been able to contact him anyway." Straight to the point I guess.

Then I started to think. La Push? Teenager? It was all coming together. I looked at Jared. "Who posted your bail Jared?" I stood up and placed Bella in the chair next to mine. I knew the answer to that question, but I needed to hear him say it. I just needed one excuse to jump at him. "Who?!"

I felt Bella tug on my shirt, trying to get me to sit back down. "Let him explain Edward"

I shook my head and turned to face her. "What is there to explain Bella?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black posted my bail." I turned back around to see Jared standing in front of his chair. I knew it, and that was only confirmation. The anget in me begun to rise, and quickly. "Let me tell you what I told Bella. Please Edward. I'm so sorry." He put his hands between us and I lost it. Sorry wasn't going to cut it. I thought about it for a moment, then felt Bellas hand on my back.

"Let him talk Edward." Her voice was small and quiet. I ignored her words for the first time in years. I turned to face her and bent down close to her.

"Bella, he hurt you. I don't see a reason for him to talk." Before she could say anything, I turned back to Jared and lunged. I grabbed his collar and shoved him back as hard as I could, while still keeping my fists around the fabric of his shirt. I slammed him against the wall and felt it shake a little. "What the hell were you thinking? I knew you were no good Jared. I knew it! You tried to hurt Bella and I've had enough of it. What, were you just taking over for Jacob?! Finishing what he couldn't?" I pulled back and slammed him against the wall again, only harder this time.

"Edward! Stop!" I heard Bella behind me yelling, but I wasn't stopping.

Instead of fighting back like I thought he would, he just stood there, allowing me to push my fists into his chest as hard as I could. I knew that he could probably put up a better fight than I could. He had a couple inches of height on me and was definitely more bulky than I was. But I figured that if I got the upper hand right away, I might have a fighting chance. But he didn't fight back; at all. Instead he just stood there, head hung low and let me hold him to the wall. I saw his eyes start to water and for just a second I thought he looked remorseful. But I couldn't shake the mental image of him grabbing Bella. Of him following her. I clenched my teeth and wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out. "You're here because of Jacob aren't you?"

He nodded slowly and I got even more mad. I tightened my grip on his shirt and slammed them into his chest again. His head ducked further down and he still stood there. Just stood there. He didn't put up _any_ bit of a fight. "I'm sorry Edward." His eyes raised to look at me and I could see the tears.

I let go.

I took a step back, but kept my teeth clenched. I was still mad, but he did look really upset. As much as I hated the thought of even allowing him two words, I knew I had to. If he wasn't pushing back and defending himself, maybe he just didn't want to. I took another step back, keeping my eyes on him the whole time. I felt Bellas hand on me again as she pulled me back. Charlie finally looked up from his desk and walked over to Jared.

"Have a seat son. Explain to Edward what you explained to Bella." He sat him down and went back to rest against his desk. I sat down next to Bella and waited for whatever explanation he had.

He looked at me and nodded. "Yes, I know Jacob. We kinda grew up together in La Push." He took a deep breath and folded his hands. "About a year ago he told me he met a girl and she was perfect. He said that he loved her and that he'd do anything to make her notice him." He looked at Bella and quickly hung his head. "He said he cared for her more than he'd ever cared for anyone. That he was quite possibly in love with her. He then said she was cheating on him with her best friend. Then she dumped him for the best friend. He said that he wasn't going to give her up to him without a fight. I didn't think he was this serious." He looked back up and tried his best to avoid Bellas stare. "He said you were hurting Bella, and that the only reason Bella left him was because you made her. He told me all kinds of things about what you were doing Edward."

"I'd never hurt Bella." How could he say that? I started to stand again but Bella jerked me down. I sat back.

"I know that now, but I grew up Jacob, you have to understand why I believed him. He was so upset when Bella dumped him. He came back to La Push and was so angry that night. He started yelling about how he wasn't going to just give Bella up. He said he was in love with her and that he wanted my help in getting her away from you and back to him. I had no clue what he did to Bella that night Edward. Not until she told me. I swear. He finally convinced me to tamper with his phone and make fake texts from you. I thought I was only doing it to get Bella away from an abusive boyfriend. That's what he let me believe. I know now that's not true and I'm sorry. I know that's not going to make up for anything, but I hope you forgive me Edward. I know it's not enough, but know that I would not have done _any_ of it if I'd known the truth about Jacob."

He looked sorry. But could I really forgive him that easily? What kinda man tries to take a girl the way he did. "Why did you grab her? Did he tell you to?"

He nodded. "When I got to Seattle for college, I ran into Bella and when I saw her and learned her name, I made a visit to Jacob. He confirmed that it was her and that I needed to watch out for her. That I needed to make sure you weren't still hurting her. It didn't look that way, so I told him everything looked fine and maybe he should drop her. Stay away from her and let her live her own life. He got angry and said that if I didn't watch her he'd come here himself and do it. So I kept an eye on her and reported back to him every couple days."

"You what?! Reported Bellas _life_ back to him?" I gripped the arm of the chair tight and tried my best to remain calm.

He nodded again. "I'm sorry Edward. I told you I know it was stupid and crazy, but he insisted he loved her and that it was only watching out for her until he could get out. I'm so sorry Bella. It's my fault everything happened and I know I can't apologize for that, but please believe that I didn't want to do it."

"Then why did you?" I put my hand on Bellas lap and she grabbed it into her own.

"I don't know. I can't give you an honest answer to that. But I can tell you none of this was accident. Me running into Bella was. The first time anyway. Me switching into all her classes wasn't accident; I did that on purpose. Every time I saw her was planned. Everything I said to her was planned. The car being tampered with was my fault. I did it. Rachel pestering Edward, that was also my fault. Nothing that has happened to Bella and you in the past couple weeks was by accident. Jacob planned it all and that night at the diner, he sent another friend here and told me that I needed to grab you and take you outside so you could get ahold of him. He said he needed to talk to you desperately. He was out by then. He's out now. I'm sorry Bella." He looked over to Bella and pleaded for her forgiveness.

She only looked to me and gave me a confused look. "Rachel pestering you? Was that the girl I saw you talking to?"

I swallowed hard, realizing I never told her what happened. I nodded. "Yes. I'll explain every thing later." She seemed to take that answer and turned to her father.

We talked to Charlie after that, deciding we needed to do something about Jacob right away. He wasn't going to come here and see Bella. We all agreed Charlie was going to go back to Forks and have Jacob transferred to another jail, further away. Once that happened a restraining order would be put on him to order him away from Bella. When Bella and I returned to Forks, he would be forced to either stay in jail, or move. That's really all we could do. All night Jared kept apologizing. Saying how much he hated himself for what he did. I agreed with the hatred toward him, but he did seem truly sorry, so I somewhat forgave him. Not completely though. He didn't deserve that yet. Yes, he attempted to save Bella that night by letting her go and running, then turning himself in and telling Bella the truth, but he was still a bad guy in my eyes. Maybe over time I'd learn to forgive him completely. Maybe.

Around five-thirty me and Bella were able to finally leave. Jared was also released but was to go back to his original school schedule and was not to show up at Bellas work unnecessarily. He agreed and walked out before us. When Alice saw Bella, she jumped off Jaspers lap and ran to hug her.

"How did it go?" She put a hand on Bellas cheek. "You look so tired Bella. Let's go home."

Bella nodded and we all put on our coats and headed outside. I took Bellas keys from her and handed my own to Jasper. I wasn't going to let Bella drive. She was too exhausted. I was too, but I felt a lot better now that everything was taken care of. Jacob was going to be dealt with and now I could sleep. I wouldn't be completely at ease until I knew Jacob was completely out of our lives, but at least now I knew action was being taken.

When we got into the car, Bella rested her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. "Who's Rachel Edward?"

I grimaced. I was hoping she'd wait til tomorrow to ask about her. "She's that girl you saw me with. She was flirting with me."

"Did you flirt back?" She turned her head to look at me and opened her eyes.

I shook my head. "No. I told her I was married and in love and I didn't want her. I didn't know it was a set up Bella, and I didn't show any interest toward her, I promise." I reached over for her hand and squeezed it. She nodded and closed her eyes again. "I love you Bella. You know that."

"I know. And I love you too." I heard her yawn and turned back to the road. I left the parking lot and started driving down the road toward home.

"How many times did she do it?"

I didn't wanna answer that, because then, I would have to admit she cornered me into a room and came onto me. I didn't want Bella upset. "Twice." But I also couldn't hide it from her.

She looked at me. "Twice? There was another time?" I nodded. "And you didn't tell me?" I shook my head, then turned to apologize but she interrupted my attempt. "What did she do Edward?"

I took a deep breath through my nose, inhaling her perfume and trying to find the right words to not make her upset, but to tell the whole truth. "She followed me into a room and tried to get me to kiss her. I told her it was pointless. That I loved you and I wouldn't cheat on you."

"You didn't kiss her?"

I quickly shook my head and squeezed her hand again. "Never, would I ever do that to you. You know that." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her cold knuckles, then lowed them to my lap. "I love you, and nothing she could say or do would change that Bella. Nothing _anyone_ could say or do would change that."

"I know, but Edward, you should have told me when that happened."

I sighed. I knew I should have. But something in me made me hold it back for a little while. "I know Bella."

I finally pulled into the driveway and looked over at Bella. She was asleep. I quietly got out of the car and walked to her side, opening the door and placing my arms under her. I lifted her up and shut the car door with my foot. Jasper got to the door before me so he opened it and let me carry Bella inside first. I dropped her keys by the door and Jasper did the same with mine. Carrying her upstairs was no problem and when I reached the door, I lightly kicked it open and shut it again behind me. I gently placed her down on the bed and took her jacket off, then slipped her shoes off her feet. I grabbed her sweatpants off the bed and pulled her jeans down, then slid the sweat pants up her legs. I scooted her up the bed and covered her up then climbed up next to her. I held her close and wrapped my arms around her, listening to her breathing even out.

Looked down at Bella I realized I'd be no where without her. Her melody started playing in my head and I started humming it. It was something I had been working on for quite some time now, but never played it for her. Not yet anyway. I wanted it to be absolutely perfect before she heard the whole thing.

I must have drifted off to sleep at some point because the next morning I woke up to the sun shining through the window. I reached over for Bella, but she wasn't there. Last night instantly came back and I remembered waking up and her not being there. It scared me. I didn't like waking up alone.

"Morning honey." I looked up at the door to see Bella standing there with a plate in her hand. "Sleep OK?"

I nodded and sat up, stretching my arms out to her. "I hate waking up and not seeing you there. Come here."

She smiled and nodded, walking over to me and setting the plate on the bed in front of me. She climbed up next to me and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry, but I brought you breakfast. Well, lunch, but breakfast food." She giggled a little. Lunch? I looked over to the clock and saw it was one fourteen in the afternoon.

"When did you wake up?" I pulled the plate close as she laid down next to me.

"About a half hour ago. I went straight down to make you food for when you woke up." She closed her eyes and rested a hand under her head.

"Want some?" I held the toast out for her and she shook her head.

"I already ate. But thank you." She smiled at me and pulled the pillow closer.

"Did you sleep OK last night?" She nodded and I went back to eating my breakfast, letting her get a little nap in. When I was finished I set the plate on the table and told myself to remember to make that up to her. Maybe cook her breakfast in bed one morning this week. I laid back down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. I buried my nose into her hair and breathed in. She smelt amazing. I heard her giggle under me and wrapped my other arm around her torso, pulling her close.

I don't know how long we laid there and held each other, but eventually she sat up and pulled me with her. "Your parents are leaving later. You should go spend some time with them." She crawled out of bed and held her hand out for me. I smiled and took it, following her all the way downstairs.

I spend some time with my mother in the kitchen. She insisted on cooking our dinner tonight, saying that we needed a mothers cooking around for a bit longer. She made a lasagna, then a marinade for steaks. She also made homemade dinner rolls that would go with both dishes. I really missed my mothers cooking, but Bellas was great too.

After I was done helping mom, I watched the game with dad, Jasper and Emmett while the girls went out back. It had been snowing for a little while, so there was a light layer on the ground. I started hearing laughter come from the backyard and got up to go look out the window. I crossed the kitchen to the back door and looked through the window to see Bella laying on the ground laughing and Alice right next to her. Rosalie was cowering behind a tree and Esme was on the porch drinking hot tea and smiling at the girls. I went back to the living room to grab my jacket and motioned for the guys to follow me. I opened the door and stepped out. When I saw Bella start to get up, I walked to the end of the porch. I jumped down and ran right for her. She had just picked up a small pile of snow and was about to throw it at Rosalie when I tackled her and rolled so she was laying on top of me. She gasped and started giggling when she saw it was me.

"Edward! What was that for?" She slapped my chest and I laughed.

"You looked like you were having fun, so I decided to join. That's OK right?"

She nodded. "Yes. Of course. But why did you jump on top of me?"

I shrugged. "Felt like it?"

She started giggling and I stood us up, then wiped the snow off her jeans.

We played around outside in the snow for a little while until Carlisle and Esme had to go. It was sad, but I knew we'd see them again soon. I picked Bella up out of the snow and carried her into the kitchen where she shed her wet jacket and took off her wet shoes and socks. She helped Esme put all the jackets in the dryer while me and Emmett helped Carlisle bring their bags downstairs.

Saying goodbye was hard, but we assured Esme we'd go back home for spring break. It would be nice to go back home for a week. She gave us all a hug and a kiss and walked out the door to get in the car. Carlisle said goodbye to the girls then came over to us boys.

"You take care of Bella, Edward. And if you two need anything, don't hesitate to call OK?" Then he looked at Emmett and Jasper. "Same goes for you boys as well. Take care of them girls and call if you need something. Alright?" We all nodded and gave him goodbye hugs.

When they were gone me and Bella headed upstairs to pack for our trip tomorrow. We'd be leaving for the airport around seven a.m, so we packed tonight.

I also decided I wanted Bella to finally hear her song. I would play if for her tonight, before bed. Then when I got home, I'd put it on a CD for her. If she liked it. I started humming it quietly as we packed and every once in a while Bella would take a look over her shoulder at me and smile.

Things were starting to get much better.

* * *

**So?**

**Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews and such (= They make my day!**


	8. It Was Rather Simple Really

**OK, so first, I think I wanna apologize. You guys have been so great and so patient with this story, and it's taking me a bit longer to get a steady rhythm going than it did with_ Becomes Attainable_. But, I promise, I will get back into the flow of everything soon (= .**

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I don't reply to all of them, but sometimes I just don't know what to say lol. But know that I read and appreciate EVERY one of them. Whether it gives me advice, or corrects something, or just says _cool!_ Lol, I love all of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 .. Bella**

"Edward? Have you seen my blue sweater? The one I just got for Christmas?" I threw a couple more shirts into my bag then turned around.

"Yeah. Alice came in to grab our laundry this morning and threw that in with it. It might be down in the laundry room, want me to go check?" He turned toward me and smiled. My heart started picking up a bit and I shook my head. Not wanting him to leave just yet. I knew it would only be to the laundry room downstairs, but with that perfect Edward smile pointed right at me, I didn't even want him that far.

"I'll get it later." I walked over to him and peeked in his bag. "Are you even packing?" He had two shirts and a pair of socks in his suitcase. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and walked back over to the dresser.

"I guess I need a little help." He crooked his grin slightly at me and I walked over to him. I reached for the dresser drawer, but he pressed himself up against me and grabbed my hands. I felt his lips graze my ear and his warm breath spill over my neck. "Later Bella." His voice was deep and needy. I knew that voice.

I spun around in his arms and wrapped them around his waist. He gripped me tight and lifted me up slightly on my tip toes so my lips would reach his. I took my arms out from around him and ran them up his chest to his neck. Once they were around his neck and messing with the hair on the back of his head, he scooped me up and carried me to the bed, pushing his suitcase onto the floor. He hovered over top of me and crashed his lips to mine with a passion that only Edward could convey. It was a feeling that completely knocked me over. If I hadn't already been laying down, I'm pretty sure I would have hit the ground. I felt him smile against my lips and gripped his hair between my fingers. I parted my lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss without even asking. I knew we had to pack, but it was really hard not to get swept up in the love Edward was offering. Packing could wait.

"Bella." He whispered right against my neck and I shivered underneath him.

"Yes Edward?" My eyes met his and they were burning. The emerald never looking brighter before now.

"I love you." He leaned down to kiss my lips and sucked my bottom lip in between his. When he pulled away he looked back into my eyes and smiled. "I'm ready to move on. Get rid of all the drama and things that have happened to us; you, in the past couple weeks. I'm sorry that I was acting so over-protective, but you know I only want you safe."

I nodded and smiled at him. "I want it all gone too. And I know. I understand why you acted like that. But it's over now. It's all over. We can move on from it all and just be Bella and Edward again. I promise."

"Bella, can you do me a favor?" He looked at me and I saw his eyes sparkle. I nodded and he grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the bed and across the room to the conjoined room.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

He opened the door and pulled me in and to the keyboard. He looked at me and sat in his chair. He kept hold of my hand, "I really, really wish I could play this for you on my piano. The one at home. I know it would sound so much better, but for right now, this is all I have." He looked at me and then dropped his eyes to our joined hands. He then looked back up at me and smiled. He took my hand and guided me to stand right behind him. I laid my hands on his shoulders and he turned the keyboard on, then gently laid his fingers on the keys. He took a deep breath and started playing the most gorgeous melody I've ever heard. It was sweet and tender and he poured so much love into it. His shoulders were rising and falling under my hands with the rhythm and I felt tears start to run down my face. The song sounded so amazing. It was perfect, and I could tell, even from just standing behind him, that this song meant a lot to him. It was definitely a song that he wrote straight from his heart and I loved every second of it. I was speechless through the whole thing.

It finally came to a close and Edward just sat there for a moment before putting his hand on top of mine and slowly pulled me around to stand in front of him. He looked up at me and I saw his eyes watering. "Edward." I reached down and wiped the water from under his eyes with my thumbs. "That was beautiful."

"Did you really like it Bella?" He smiled up at me and I nodded. "I wrote it for you. It's yours Bella. Your song." My heart sped up at his words and the tears started falling faster. He quickly stood in front of me and wiped them away. "Bella, love, don't cry. Don't you like it?"

I nodded furiously. "Of course. I love it Edward." I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tightly and I felt my feet lift off the ground a little. I kissed his neck and tightened my grip on him. "You wrote me a song Edward?"

He pulled back and set me down slowly. He nodded and smiled at me before kissing me. His lips met mine rather fiercely and his hands wrapped all the way around my waist, pulling me as close as he could. He then picked me up and carried me back into our room, closing the door behind us and laying me on the bed. He broke the kiss and begun steadying his breathing. "Yes. I wrote you a song Bella. You mean every thing to me and I wanted to make it just right."

"It was perfect Edward." I lightly kissed the corner of his mouth and he smiled.

He pressed his lips to mine once more and dropped himself to me. I could feel his chest slightly crush my own. Not enough to hurt or even make me uncomfortable. Before I could say anything else, my shirt was being tugged up my body. I lifted my arms over my head and let him take it all the way off. He started trailing kisses down my neck to the base of my throat. Once he got to the spot right under my collar bone, he started lightly sucking. My eyes, on their own accord, closed and a small moan escaped my lips. He seemed satisfied with this as he started going lower down my body. When he reached right below my bra he looked up at me and smiled. "I love you Bella."

I smiled back at him and ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you too Edward."

He gently kissed my stomach and then started back up my body. He quickly made it to my lips and lifted me with one hand and pulled the covers back with another. I snuggled right in under him and felt him press his hips down on me, then his chest. He still held himself up just enough as he started attacking my lips again. I could never tire of this. These were the moments I looked forward to the most. Forgetting about school and work and every one else in this house and just having Edward to myself for the nights. Having him be completely mine. Be my husband, the man I needed next to me before I fell asleep every night.

I really couldn't go back and think about how it had been before all this. How had I gone seventeen years without Edward _this_ way? How had I looked at his lips for years and not had the urge to press mine to them? How had I seen him nearly every day of my entire life and never wanted to pull him to me and keep him there for all eternity? I had Edward all along, I just never knew it. Not until he made it clear we belonged together. Some times I felt awful for being so oblivious to it all. Even he knew it a whole long year before I did. And though I'm pretty sure, at some point, I would have figured it all out on my own. But still. I couldn't image now what I had been thinking all those years. I had watched Edward stand by my side for so long before I realized he belonged with me. That we were meant to be together forever. Soul mates, I guess. I had never really believed in all that before that fateful weekend in Chicago, but I always knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with one person. I just can't believe I never thought of it being Edward. But now, I couldn't imagine it being anyone else. No one else belonged in my life like he did. No one else would ever have the impact he had on me. No one could take him from me. I couldn't go back to how it was before. But if I knew then what I know now, I would have been with Edward way sooner.

"Bella, love. You alright?" I looked up and was met with burning green eyes. I nodded and he smiled, leaving small wet kisses down my neck again. He came back up my body and intertwined both my hands in his, setting them gently at my side. It never failed; the burning sensation that fluttered through my body every time he touched me like that never faltered. It never went away.

The next morning, I woke up with Edwards two strong arms around me. I sighed in complete content. This was heaven. I felt his hands start running up and down my back, letting me know he was awake. I looked up at him and smiled a sleepy smile "Morning Edward."

His eyes slowly opened and he leaned down to kiss my temple. "Goodmorning love." He kissed my cheek before nuzzling his nose into my hair. "Mmm, Bella. You're beautiful."

I fully opened my eyes and rolled over to look at him. "Edward. You're. . ." My eyes glanced at the clock on his nightstand and I shot up in bed. "Late!"

"I'm what Bella?!" He looked at me, giving me a confused expression before following my gaze to the digital clock. "Crap!" He jerked the covers off and pulling his pants on.

"Ugh! I still need a shower." I crawled out next to him and picked up my pajama pants, sliding them on.

He turned around and kissed my forehead. "Go take a shower and I'll finish packing. We still have about twenty minutes til we have to leave. Just be quick OK?" He smiled down at me and I nodded, reaching over for my towel and running to the bathroom. I got the water running and climbed right in, not so much worried about the initial temperature. It started warming up and I grabbed the shampoo, dribbling some in my hand and running it quickly through my hair.

I let my mind wander off a little bit for just a minute. I was so excited to see my mother. But at the same time, things weren't completely back to normal. I could hardly even remember what normal with Renee felt like, so how was I supposed to just go back to that? She was my mother after all, and I guess it was supposed to come naturally. At least this time wouldn't be as awkward as last time.

_Flashback: Renees First Visit._

_I was pacing back and forth in the living room, biting on my nail and twisting the hem of my shirt in my free hand. I knew Edward was sitting on the couch talking to Alice on the phone. Her and Jasper had gone back to Forks for the weekend to visit Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie decided to go with them to give us a little privacy with my mother._

_I was nervous and a wreck. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I didn't know how to react to her being here. I didn't know what I should do with her, or for her. I didn't know what to say about the baby, or about her in general. I was still upset with her, even after all the conversations we had had over the last couple weeks, but knowing that my mother was finally coming to see me put me at ease a little. It's all I had wanted for the past eight years. I wanted my mother to care about me enough to come back to me, not me go to her, but her come back here to Washington. The place she left all those year ago. And back to me, the daughter she left behind to pursue her own life._

_Then I felt Edwards strong arms wrap around my waist, halting my movements. "Stop pacing love. You're making me dizzy." He kissed my cheek and slowly turned me around. "It's all going to be OK. Remember, you guys talked about this."_

_I nodded. "I know. It's just scary, you know? It's different, her coming here. Last time I saw her, I was there. And I was so mad at her I barley said anything to her. I hardly saw her at all compared to what I could have."_

_He nodded and led me to the couch. "I know Bella. But she loves you, and she wants to see you. I know things are going to be better this time."_

_I believed him, I really did, but what if just maybe, he was wrong? What if things went awry again and we went back to how we were before? I didn't want that anymore. I needed to grow up and make an adult of myself. And the first step was forgiving my mother and bringing her back into my life. It's what I needed to be able to move on with myself. And I'm sure it's what she needed as well._

_We had offered to go pick her up from the airport, but she insisted she and Phil could rent a car. They would need one while they were here anyways. I tried to tell them we had the Volvo and Rosalies car was still here, but they said it didn't matter, it was their responsibility to get themselves around._

_I looked up at Edward as I cuddled into his chest. When he finally realized I was practically staring, I smiled. "I love you."_

_"I love you too Bella." He leaned down and kissed my lips. It was amazing; to have such a supportive person constantly by myside. We just laid there for another half hour or so before a knock on the door rang through the room. Edward got up, bringing me up with him. He looked at me and smiled. "Ready?"_

_I nodded and he gripped my hand, leading me to the door. He opened it to reveal my mother standing there next to Phil. She smiled instantly upon laying eyes and me and rushed forward to hug me. I was actually really caught off gaurd, but hugged her back anyways._

_"Oh Bella! I've missed you so much. You look so amazing." She pulled back and kept me at arms length, looking over me. Then she gripped my left hand and brought it forward. "Oh my god Bella. It's beautiful! How was it?"_

_"Um, it was great." I tried to pull my hand back, but she kept hold of me, bringing me back in for another hug. I looked at Edward over her shoulder and creased my eyebrows._

_He cleared his throat and Phil stepped over taking hold of Renee. "Honey, let Bella breath. You just got here." He led her further into the house and set their bags down right under the table by the door. Edward stepped forward and took the bags._

_"You guys will be staying in Emmett and Rosalies room. It's right over here." He pointed down the hallway and led Phil away from me and Renee._

_For a minute, I didn't really know what to say or do with Renee. She seemed to pick up on the confusion and tension emmanating from me and took a seat on the couch, patting the spot next to her. "Have a seat Bella."_

_I obliged. "How was the flight?"_

_She smiled at me, "It was good. This place looks great. I can't believe college students live here." She took a look around and I took a minute to look down at her stomach. It wasn't huge, but because of her thin stature there was a clear baby bump right under her tshirt. She looked back and noticed where my eyes were and shifted uncomfortably. I quickly looked away and quietly apologized. "Don't apologize Bella. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you were in Phoenix."_

_I shrugged. "It's OK. I wasn't exactly the best houseguest to talk to I suppose."_

_She laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "I don't blame you. I came here in hopes that we could maybe fix some things. Fix what I messed up. Maybe now you'll let me explain everything. How I felt and what it did to me to have to leave you." She rubbed my arm and for the first time in a very long time I thought about how it used to be. How much I loved my mother and how much she meant to me. "Besides, I know you've always wanted a little sibling. How do you feel about a little brother?"_

_I couldn't help the smile that plastered my face at that word. Brother. I always wanted a little brother. "Brother? Really? It's a boy?"_

_"Yeah. We were supposed to tell you together." I looked up to see Phil smiling and Edward standing there. Phil walked over to Renee and sat right next to her, one hand around her and the other on her stomach. "You're mother is very excited to be having a boy. She said that's what you always wanted." He kissed her cheek and Renee blushed bright red._

_At that moment I guess I understood. Seeing her with Phil, and remembering how it was between her and Charlie, were totally different. I remember arguing and fighting and them ignoring each other a lot of the times. I now realize how unhappy they both were. And though Charlies heart is still broken because Renee left, he was doing much better now. He always loved my mother, but maybe he'd find someone that could make him happier. Renee had, why shouldn't Charlie get the same thing?_

_First loves meant everything, but I now see how much Phil completed Renee. Much like how Edward completed me. I had found what it took my mother two tries to find. I was one step ahead and realizing how happy I was, I wanted the same for my parents. Even Renee._

Closure is what I needed, and that weekend, I got it. I fully understood everything after those couple days with my mother.

I quickly realized I was spending longer in the shower than I intended. I finished running the conditioner through my hair, but before I could get myself back under the water I felt two arms wrap around me. I shrieked a little and turned around. My mind knew who it was, but my heart and body got quite the scare at the sudden contact. "Edward!"

He chuckled and bent down to kiss me. "Sorry love, but you were taking too long and I need a shower too." He kissed my lips one more time before leaning me back and helping me rinse the conditioner from my hair. Once it was all out, I opened my eyes to look at him and smiled. I switched places with him and turned to leave the shower. "Bella?" He grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Yes Edward?"

"Don't go." He gave me his signature crooked grin and I almost melted. Almost. We didn't have a lot of time for this.

"Edward, we have to go soon. We don't really have time honey." I lifted his hand up and kissed his palm. "Hurry up OK?"

He nodded and pouted a little. I felt bad, but knew I'd find a way to make it up to him later.

I walked out into the room to see our suitcases packed and everything sitting by the door. I double checked everything after I got dressed and found he had everything I needed packed up. I grabbed our bathroom bag and went into the bathroom to grab our toothbrushes and shaving things. I set the bag on the counter and started throwing things into it as Edward shut off the water and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked up behind me. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up against him. I finishes tossing a couple things into the small bag and turned around to face him, momentarily distracted by his glistening bare chest.

He noticed and chuckled. "Something wrong love?"

I shook my head and let out a shaky breath. "Nope."

He laughed louder and shook his head. "Alright, well I'll just go then." He turned to leave but I quickly grabbed his hand, jerking him back and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Don't think so Cullen." I pulled him to me and crashed my lips to his. I started out moving them a bit roughly against his then slowed down to make it more sweet and passionate. He quickly gripped my hips and pulled my to him, getting little water drops on my jeans from his wet chest. He pushed me against the sink and twisted his fingers into my hair with one hand while the other wrapped all the way around me. He deepened the kiss and I felt him smile slightly, then quickly go back to moving his lips. I had him right where I needed him. I suddeny twisted around, grabbed the bag and hauled ass out of the bathroom, running into the room and throwing the bag on top of our other bags and grabbing his clothes that he had laid out for himself this morning.

I heard a groan and turned around to see Edward stalking out of the bathroom. "What was that for Isabella?"

I giggled and shrugged. "You tease me, I tease you." I tossed his clothes to him and turned back around, trying to hide the huge smile on my face.

"Oh no. I wasn't teasing you on purpose. That wasn't very fair of you now was it?" He walked up behind me and put his hand on my lower back. I kept myself calm as he ran his hand up and down slowly, obviously trying to get some kinda of reaction from me. Did he even remember the flight we had to catch? I turned around and grabbed his hand, making sure to keep my eyes on his face this time. Not that it helped much, his face was just as gorgeous.

"We have a flight to catch Edward. Now stop trying to get to me and put your clothes on." I smiled at him and let go of his hand.

He nodded. "Alright. Well I guess I can get dressed, since obviously my being half naked seems to bother you."

I shook my head. "No. We just don't have time for your half nakedness right now. Maybe later."

He took a step closer, "Promise Isabella?"

I nodded and turned around smiling. "Promise Edward." I grabbed my bag and turned back to him, kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna take this downstairs. Hurry up and get dressed so we can leave. I'm hungry, so we can eat at the airport. OK?"

He nodded and kissed my lips before I turned to leave the room.

Downstairs I saw that Alice and Rosalie were already up. I could practically hear Emmett snoring from the room down the hall from the kitchen and when I passed Alice and Jaspers room, the door was closed, so I guess he was still sleeping.

"Bella, goodmorning." Alice handed me a cup of coffee in a styrofoam cup. I saw another one sitting on the counter and assumed it was for Edward.

"Morning Alice." I set the bag down and turned to take a seat next to Rosalie. "How do you live with that?" I nodded my head toward her bedroom door and smiled. She laughed loudly and shrugged.

"I guess you get used to it." She picked up her coffee and flipped the page of her magazine. "When are you guys going to be back?"

"The second. Which one of you is driving us to the airport?" I looked back and forth between the two of them and they both shrugged.

"We both can right?" They both said it at the same time, making me giggle.

"Both can what?" I turned around to see Edward walking into the kitchen, setting his bag next to mine and walking over to Alice for his coffee and a hug.

"Me and Rose are both going to take you to the airport. Is that OK?" Alice handed him the coffee and he nodded.

"Yep. But we need to get going. We got a late start this morning." He looked over and winked at me, smiling that irresistable smile. It made me blush and look down at my hands wrapped around the coffee cup.

"Oh, what were you two up to this morning." Alice smiled over at me and I almost spit out the coffee in my mouth.

"Nothing."

"Oh, so it was last night huh?" This time Rosalie was helping them gang up on me. She smiled at me and closed the magazine, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, actually." Edward smiled and winked at me as I stood up from my seat and picked up my coffee, then walked over to him. I motioned for him to lower his head. When he did, I kissed his cheek and moved to his ear. "You really want your _sister_ to know about your sex life?" His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I didn't think of it that way." He shivered once and I laughed at his now discomfort.

"You never do. Now help me put these into the trunk of the car." I made a move for my bag but he grabbed it first.

"I got them. Go say bye to Jasper. He's upstairs reading." Edward kissed my cheek and I nodded, heading for the stairs.

When I got to Jasper and Alices door, I lightly knocked. _"Come in."_ I opened the door and stepped in, looking over at Jasper laying back with a book in his hands. I quickly walked over and jumped in next to him.

"Whatcha reading?" I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. He laughed and closed the book, allowing me to read the title. "Hm, philosophy. Complicated stuff. Well I'll let you study up, see you in six days." I leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek before crawling out of the bed. He put the book down and crawled out behind me.

"Be safe OK Bella?" He grabbed me in a hug and I nodded.

"Of course." I tightly hugged him back and smiled. "I'll see you soon."

He smiled back, "Call us when you land and send me a good picture of your little brother."

I nodded and turned to leave, waving and shutting the door back behind me.

Next I ran down the stairs and to Emmetts bedroom. I knew he was up kinda late last night, but he could go back to sleep right after I said goodbye. I didn't even bother knocking, just quietly opened the door and peaked in. He was laying on his stomach, all sprawled out on the bed and snoring up a storm. I giggled, quickly putting my hand over my mouth to avoid waking him up just yet. Then I tip toed over to his bed and crouched so I could get enough spring to land just right, as to not fall back off the bed. I jumped up and landed right over top of his lower back. He was startled awake and turned his neck to see I was just sitting there.

"What was that for Bella?" He groaned and shoved his face back into the pillow.

"Get up and say goodbye to me Emmett!" I moved over next to him, anticipating his next move. Sure enough, I moved just in time, because as soon as I hit the mattress he flung around onto his back and started laughing. Seeing that he didn't get me he quickly reached out for me and pulled me to his chest. I couldn't really resist, seeing as he was about four of me and stronger than anyone I knew. I was trapped between his arms and giggling so loud that neither of us heard Edward enter the room.

I heard him clear his throat and I looked up, over Emmetts massive arm, at him. "Bella? Are you canceling on me?"

Emmett looked from Edward to me, then back to Edward and smiled. "Sorry Eddie. You're wife seems to fancy me now."

"Really? I'm sure Rosalie will enjoy that bit of news." Edward smirked at Emmett and Emmett crinkled his forehead thinking about that one.

I giggled and shook my head. Emmett helped me sit up and sat up next to me, giving me a big hug and telling me pretty much the same that Jasper did, only in true Emmett fashion. "Don't get in any trouble in Phoenix, I won't be there to get into it with you." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "And call when you get there munchkin. And no joing the mile. . ."

"Emmett! We have to go." Edward walked over to the bed and grabbed my hand, smiling and trying not to laugh at his brothers way of saying goodbye.

"Alright. Take care of Bells little brother." He smiled at Edward and winked. Edward rolled his eyes and lifted me off the bed. I leaned down one more time and kissed Emmetts cheek, giving him another small hug.

"Go back to sleep. See you soon."

He nodded and laid back, pulling the covers over his head and gripping the pillow next to him. I closed the door behind me and walked out into the kitchen. Rosalie was refiling all the coffee cups and then turned to grab her purse. "I'm gonna go say a quick goodbye to Em and I'll be right out."

Me and Edward both nodded and walked out of the kitchen to see Alice bouncing down the stairs. "Alright, all ready to go." She grabbed her coat and Edward grabbed ours while I grabbed the bathroom bag. When Rosalie came back out, she grabbed hers and we were ready to go.

Outside, I walked to the back of the car where Edward took the bag from me and threw it in the back, then shut the trunk and came to my side of the car, opening the door for me and closing it behind me.

The drive tot he airport was quick. _Much _quicker than the last time I had to drive there. The two and a half hour drive from Forks was kinda brutal sometimes and not very enjoyable.

We decided to get checked in and saw we were in luck. The plane we were to get on was running late and we had plently enough time to eat breakfast with Alice and Rosalie. We picked a small breakfast cafe in the middle of the airport and got a table. Edward pulled a chair out for me and motioned for me to sit. "I'll go get your breakfast love. Sausage and egg criossant?"

I nodded. "With cheese please."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "OK. I'll be right back. Alice, Rose what do you want?"

"I'll have the same as Bella please." Alice took the seat to my right and Rosalie remained standing.

"I'll go with you. I haven't decided yet." She smiled at Alice and then turned to leave with Edward.

The minute they were out of site, Alice turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Oh my god Bella, I have to tell you something!" She was bouncing up and down in her seat and smiling like she just got a new puppy.

"What is it Alice?"

"Me and Jasper have been talking, and we think it's time." Her smile only got bigger, and now I was slightly confused.

"Time? Time for what Alice?" I turned to face her and put a hand on her shoulder to halt the bouncing for a second.

"Well, he started talking about what we were going to do after college and if we were going to go back to Forks with you and Edward or if he was going to take the job at the university. . ."

"Wait, what job?" Jasper had never mentioned anything about a job offer.

"He got recommended for a job in the student counseling department. Like helping others and teaching in a way, I guess. It's kinda what he wants, but this whole time he's been studying history teaching as his major. He's still thinking about it, that's why he hasn't told anybody yet. But that's besides the point." She smiled at me and took a deep breath. "He's talking marriage Bella." Her voice was quiet and small and sounded very unlike Alice. But you could tell she was very excited, just didn't want her excitement to get the best of her in the middle of an airport, of all places.

"Oh my god Alice, that's great. The job, everything, that's amazing. But," I stopped to think about it. If Alice and Jasper stayed here, they would be futher away from every one else. But then again, I couldn't be selfish. If this is what they wanted, it's what they should have. "I'm happy for you Alice." I smiled at her and she gave me the biggest grin back.

"I'm happy too. We don't want to get married right away. We wanna wait til we're out of college and settled into our jobs, you know?" She looked back to make sure Edward and Rosalie were still out of hearing distance. When she turned back to me, her smile faded a little. "Not that being married in college is a bad thing Bella. It works for you and Edward. Really, it does." She was treading through, thinking maybe she hit a bad spot with me.

I reached over and laid my hand on hers. "It's OK Alice. I know it works for us. And waiting is what works for you and Jasper. I think it's a smart idea to wait."

Her smile returned, but then she squinted her eyes at me. "Can I ask you something Bella?" I nodded. She took a deep breath, "Do you regret it?"

"Getting married so young?" I watched her look away, then back at me, then down at her lap. She finally nodded and gave me a 'sorry' look. "Not at all. I love Edward, and like you said, it's what worked for us. It's what we wanted and we knew we were going to do it anyways, so why not then? I'll admit, it was kinda silly, and way to early for some people, but Edward and I aren't _some people_. Especially not him." I turned to look at Edward as he paid the guy behind the counter and turned to me and Alice. He smiled and I gave him a gentle smile back. "We felt like it was just the natural next step for us."

"But weren't you hesitant at first?"

"Of course I was Alice." I turned back to look at her and lowered my voice because Edward and Rosalie would be walking back over at any second. "But that faded quickly. I realized I needed Edward, and turning him down hurt me more than anything ever has. Once I felt that, and thought about everything, I knew my answer. It was rather simple really." I patted her hand and pulled back just in time for Edward to pull out the chair next to me.

"Here you go Bella." He sat my sandwhich in front of me and then gave Alice hers. "What were you girls talking about?" He eyed Alice, no doubt taken aback by the giant smile on her face.

"You." She smiled at him and picked up her sandwhich.

He looked over at me and I nodded in agreement. "Am I that much of a conversation topic?"

I nodded and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Of course honey. I talk about you behind your back all the time." I kissed him once more before turning back to Alice and laughing with her.

"Alright Bella. I love you too." He chuckled and looked away.

I turned back to him and smiled. "You know I love you Edward. And I only ever say great things about you."

He smiled and nodded. "I know love." He leaned over and kissed my nose before picking up his own breakfast.

The rest of the morning passed by pretty quickly. We finished breakfast and headed over to security to get in and get to our gate. This is where we had to say goodbye to Rosalie and Alice.

"Bye Bella. Say hello to Renee and Phil for me. And make sure to take plenty of pictures of William!" Alice hugged me first, then Edward.

When Rosalie stepped away from Edward and to me, she gave me a friendly smile and pulled me into a hug. "Be safe and do as Alice says." She laughed a little and pulled back

I nodded. "Of course."

I felt Edward take my hand and pull me away. "See you in a week." He waved to them both then turned me around and put his arm around me. "You OK Bella?"

I nodded again, though I was feeling a little sad. I hated leaving my friends. But I turned my head to look next to me and saw Edward smile down at me. Yes, I hated leaving every one, but when I looked next to me and saw the most amazing man right next to me, I was OK again.

* * *

**SO? A little bit more Alice and Jasper drama? Good? Bad? Also, I was thinking for the lullaby Edward wrote for Bella, it would be _Love Me _by _Yiruma_. My original thought was it would be _Beloved _by _Yiruma, _but Love Me just has a smoother rhythm to it, and it's more calming in a way. More of what I pictured when Twilight came out. Though, I absolutely love Carter Burwells version of _'Bellas Lullaby'_ I just feel Yiruma would have been better. I don't know, I guess a lot of people feel that way ..**

**Alright, enough of my rant (=**

**Thanks.**


	9. I Wouldn't

**Alright, so I figured I should say this, I don't own Twilight, _but_ I do however own William! (=**

**Enjoy (=**

* * *

**Chapter 9 .. Edward**

"Bella, stop wringing the life out of that napkin. You'll be fine." I put my hand on top of hers and took the torn up napkin from her hand. She reluctantly freed it and I set it on the pop down table in front of me. I put my arm around her and pulled her to my chest as the plane started to descend down into Sky Harbor International. Next time, I think it would be easier on Bella if we just drove. Then she wouldn't risk giving herself a heart attack. She'd also have roughly twenty two hours to prepare herself instead of just a couple hours.

I think she was more nervous about meeting her little brother then seeing her mother again. But either way, she had no reason to worry and she was only going to drive herself crazy.

When the plane finally came to a stop, I looked down at Bella and she turned to face me. "Ready?" She shook her head, so I rested my chin against the top of her head and wrapped my other arm around her. I'd wait til everyone was already off the plane before I made her get up.

"I'm not scared to see my mother. I'm just not ready to get up yet." Her voice was low and soft. I nodded my head and she pressed herself closer to me. "I'm actually excited to see her." She looked up at me and I smiled, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose. I smoothed her hair down away from her face and she rested back against me. "Remember the time Renee tried to make cookies and nearly burnt the house down?"

I nodded and thought back to that day me and Bella sat in the living room wondering why the house smelt so bad.

_Flashback: Five years old._

_"Bells, I don't feel like taking a nap." I rolled over in my sleeping bag and nudged Bella._

_"Edward, I'm tired. Stop that." She rolled over to face me and her little face scrunched up in annoyance. Her little nose wrinkled and she put her arm over her eyes._

_"But Bella." I drug out her name in a whine that way she would wake up. She hated it when I did that._

_She finally sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Edward Anthony. I'm tired. I wanna sleep. If you don't leave me alone I'll tell mommy to make you go home for dinner." She laid back down and faced away from my, slumping her shoulders and going back to sleep._

_I sat up and unzipped the sleeping bag, crawling across the floor and grabbing one of Bellas books from her lower shelf. I quickly lost interest with 'Little Red Riding Hood' and went in search of one of the books I left here a couple weeks ago. I sat in the corner, reading the book and occasionally peaking over the top of the book to look at Bella still sleeping. I personally thought I was a little too old for nap time. But since we had to take naps in school, Bellas mom and my mom made us still take them on the weekends. At least when we were at my house, we had places we could go to hide from my mom if we didn't want to nap. Here, at Bellas house, there wasn't really a lot of places to hide. No where really. It made hide and seek quite boring if I do say so myself._

_After a little while I finally got bored. I set the book down next to me and crawled back over to Bella. I lightly shook her shoulder and she moved slightly, but still not enough to wake up. That's when I smelled something coming through the vents. It smelled awful! I pinched my nose with my fingers and started shaking Bella harder. It smelled like something was burning. I shook Bella harder._

_"Edward, I said stop!" She sat up and before she could say anything else, she took a deep breath and started coughing. "Edward! What is that smell?!" She clamped her hand over her mouth and nose and started to stand up. She grabbed my hand and dragged me up and to the door. She opened it up and we ran down the stairs to see black smoke coming from the kitchen. "Mom!"_

_"Bella, stay in the living room sweetie." Renee stepped out of the kitchen and shooed me and Bella off into the living room. "Edward, honey, can you open the front door for me?"_

_I did as she said and threw the front door open, letting out some of the smoke. Bella was still coughing and covering her mouth and nose as she sat down on the floor in front of the couch. I walked over to her and took her hand, pulling her up and out of the house to the front yard. I rubbed her back until she stopped coughing._

_Renee ran out of the house a couple minutes later. "OK, I got it out."_

_"Mom, what did you do?" Bella ran over to her mom and grabbed her leg._

_"Sorry baby, I was trying to make you guys cookies, but the new oven is a little different from the old one." She hugged her and knelt down. "Lets go out for ice cream while the house airs out. OK?"_

_Bella nodded and then looked at me. "Edward's gotta come too."_

_Renee laughed and nodded. "Of course Edward has to come. Now you two stay put right here on the step while I got get the keys." She patted her shoulder and gave me a smile then went inside for a second._

_"Thank you for inviting me Bells." I sat down next to Bella and smiled at her._

_She leaned over and ruffled my messy hair. "You need a hair cut Edward. And of course I invited you. You're my best friend. Right?"_

_I nodded and leaned over closer, "Always Bells." I kissed her cheek and heard a click come from behind us. I turned around to see Bellas mom standing there with a camera._

_"Sorry, couldn't help it. You two are too cute." She turned and set the camera on the end table and jingled the keys. "OK, let's go you two."_

"Excuse me sir?" I snapped out of my daze to see a stewardess tapping my shoulder. She smiled at me and stood back up straight. "Sorry, but you two are the only ones left on the plane."

I smiled back and nodded. "OK. Sorry about that." I turned to Bella and she stood up, stretching her arms over her head and yawning. I stood too and grabbed her hand, then reached under the seat for her purse. She took it and I led her off the plane. As we walked down the hallway and to the gate, her grip tightened on my hand. I smiled down at her and tried to reassure her. I reached down into my pocket to pull my phone out and turned it back on. Renee told us she'd meet us by baggage claim, so I took Bella straight there.

As soon as we got to our carousel I quickly spotted Renee. In her arms was a little baby, squirming all around. Bella stopped in her tracks and waited a moment before continuing toward her mother. Renee handed the baby over to Phil and met Bella half way. She hugged her tightly and smiled, moving a couple strands of hair from her face.

"Bella! It's so great to see you. How was the flight?" She hugged her to her again before Bella could answer.

I saw our bags come around front so I hurried over to grab them. I took them off the rotating carousel and set them in front of me, wheeling them a couple feet away from every one else, getting out of the way.

"Hey Edward." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Phil standing there with William still in his arms. "Need any help?"

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Thank you though." I nodded my head down to the baby. "So this must be William I presume."

He nodded and shifted him so I could see him better. He was adorable. His eyes were big and round, just like Bellas and his little hands kept flailing around. His little smile was so cute and as I reached out to him to touch his hand, his little fingers wrapped around my finger and squeezed. He let out a small whimper, then buried his face back into Phils chest. He was so young that you couldn't yet tell what color his eyes were going to be, and he didn't even have any hair yet. He was so small, but so lively for a two week old.

"Phil. Come here. Let me introduce Bella and William." Phil smiled and turned to give the baby to Renee. I looked over at Bella to see her eyes get wide and a smile grace her face. "Bella, meet William. William, meet your older sister Bella." Renees face lit up at seeing Bella interact so well with her new child. Bella reached out to touch his hand and she stroked his cheek with her finger. William turned to face her and started kicking his legs. Bella quickly stepped back and moved her hands away from him.

Phil stepped over to them and smiled, touching her shoulder. "It's OK Bella. We found that he kicks like that when he likes someone."

"You did it when you were a baby." Renee smiled at her and Bella stepped forward again. She took hold of his little hand and he gripped it much like he did mine. His little smile slowly faded and he fell asleep in Renees arms. "We better get home. He likes to sleep at home. Or in the car of course." She laughed quietly and Bella nodded.

I picked up our bags and walked over to Bella. Phil took one from me and I took Bellas hand with my free one. She smiled up at me and we walked out to the car. Renee buckled William in his seat and then Bella climbed in. Me and Phil loaded the bags and then I went around the car to get in on the other side of Williams seat, since it was in the middle.

The drive home was mainly quiet, to avoid waking William before he wanted to be woken up. Renee told us that when he was accidentally woken up, he was rather cranky.

"Much like Bella huh?" I looked over at her and winked. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Renee smiled and turned around to look at me. She nodded, "Yep. Much like Bella was."

"Still is." I looked back to Bella to watch her narrow her eyes at me. I mouthed 'I love you' to her and her face softened a little.

"I love you too." She reached across the back of the car-seat and I took her hand in mine.

We got back to the house and got the bags out and drug them upstairs. We were staying in the same room as last time. Renee told us to make ourselves at home and get unpacked if we wanted while she took William to his room and laid him down.

When Bella closed the door behind us, I laid the suitcases on the bed and turned to face her. "So, you OK?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm fine."

"Good." I kissed the top of her head and heard her sigh against my chest. "Are you tired?" She nodded and I turned her around to lay her on the bed. "Take a little nap. I'll come get you in an hour or so, OK?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, resting against the pillow and falling asleep rather quickly. Flights always wore her out. I pushed the suitcases over to the other side of the bed and left the room, quietly walking downstairs. I was met by Phil in the living room.

"Hey Edward. Bella OK?" He turned his head away from the game on TV and smiled, motioning to the seat on the couch.

"Yeah. She's fine. Just tired." I took a seat and looked toward the TV to see who was playing. "She's taking a nap right now."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the game. "You like the Diamondbacks?"

I shrugged. "Their OK I guess. More of a Mariners kinda guy." We both laughed and he got up to get a drink, offering me something. "Yeah. Um a soda would be fine. Thanks."

He returned a couple minutes later with two sodas and a bag of chips. "If Bellas anything like Renee she's probably not interested in any of this right?" He motioned to the TV and chuckled.

"She's pretty good about it all. Her dad watches a lot of sports and I played some sports in high school. She showed up to every game." I smiled remembering my own personal cheerleader sitting in the stands screaming my name no matter how good or bad I was doing.

_Flashback: Sophomore year._

_"Come on Cullen. We're down by two runs. Hit this one out of the park like you did earlier and both you and Crowley can come in. That'll at least tie the game up." Coach Clapp slapped my shoulder and I picked up my helmet, putting it on then grabbed a bat._

_Walking out of the dugout I instantly looked up into the stands. I saw Bella standing there in her baseball jersey with my last name written in black permanent marker across the back, right above the huge black number eighteen. That was my jersey number. She made that last year when I first joined the team and wore it every game. Standing next to her was my mother and my sister. Both had jerseys too, but only because Bella insisted she couldn't be the only one._

_I smiled and waved at her before stepping up to the plate. I swung the bat in circles a couple times, getting my arms ready to hit the ball._

_"Come on Edward!" I heard Bella and Alice scream from behind me. I smiled and focused on the pitcher._

_When he threw the ball, I let it fly right past me. "Ball one!"_

_I smiled and watched him reel up to throw the next one. I hit this one; as hard as I possibly could. I immediately dropped the bat and ran to first base, only looking up to see the ball still in the air. I ran again and when I hit second base, I saw Tyler sliding across home plate. I didn't see anyone running toward me or a ball flying at me so I ran again._

_"Go Edward. Run!" I hit third base and looked up to see Bella motioning me forward. I trusted her and sprinted for home plate. I came sliding in just seconds before the ball finally landed in the catchers mitt._

_"Safe!" I jumped up and looked at Bella, mouthing a 'thank you'. She smiled back and nodded as I jogged the dugout. I hit the bench and took my helmet off._

_"Good job Cullen." Coach slapped my shoulder again and handed me a bottle of water. "Josh, you're up." He stepped away and walked over to my teammates._

_The game ended soon and we won by just one run. I hurried out of the dugout and was met by Bella running across the front of the stands. "Edward!" She jumped into my arms and I swung her around. "You did so great. Congratulations!"_

_"Thank you Bella. Couldn't have done it without your help." I set her down and stepped back. "Sorry, I'm all sweaty and stinky. I don't wanna make you gross too" I laughed and saw her smile at me._

_She flew back into my arms. "I don't care." Her arms wrapped around my neck and I picked her back up._

_I felt my mothers hand on my shoulder. "Good job son." I turned to thank her and she told me she'd be out at the car. Alice jumped up to kiss my cheek, then made an act of wiping her lips._

_"Good god Edward. Remember to shower when you get home." She smiled and skipped off to find mom._

_Me and Bella both laughed and I set her back down, but kept hold of her. "Thank you Bella. You know you being here means a lot to me."_

_She nodded. "I love being here. You look like you have so much fun playing."_

_"I do." I smiled down at her and then grabbed her hand. "So are you going out to dinner with my and the family tonight?"_

_She shrugged. "Am I invited?"_

_"What kinda question is that Bella? You know you're invited. Wouldn't go out to a celebratory dinner without my personal cheerleader." I leaned down to kiss her cheek and she blushed bright red. "I love that color on you." I stood back up straight and started laughing. She quickly joined and we walked out to the parking lot to find mom and get home so I could change._

"Well that's good Edward." He smiled at me and set his soda down. "So, how long exactly have you and Bella been together? Since high school?"

"Um, yeah." I set my own down on the coaster in front of me. "We've only been together a little over a year."

"Really?" He looked honestly shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So you were only together, what, six months or so before you got married?"

"Yep." I picked up my soda, trying to busy myself and make the moment less awkward. Only when people put it like that, did it seem a little out of the ordinary.

"Sorry, I shouldn't pry so much. I apologize." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked back at the TV.

I chuckled and nodded. "It's OK. It seems a little weird, but me and Bella have known each other our whole lives. We've always been close."

He nodded and relaxed a little. "So what sports did you play in high school?"

"Little bit of basketball, but baseball was my thing. I played it for three years. I played football too, but not in high school."

He nodded. "Nice. I played baseball all through high school and college too. Guess it paid off." He chuckled and switched the channel to a different game.

"You play minor league right?" I looked over at the pictures on the wall of him and Renee at various games.

He nodded and looked back at me. "Yeah. I play for the brewers. You know, I have a game coming up. Maybe you and Bella could come along. That is, if she'll enjoy it."

I thought she definitely would, so I agreed that we'd go. He seemed happy and we sat in relative silence until Renee walked back into the room. The baby was still napping and she was discussing what she was going to do for dinner. Phil quickly jumped in saying that they should take me and Bella out. I tried to say it would be OK to stay in, but Renee agreed with Phil.

"Well, since we're going out for dinner, what would Bella like for lunch?" Renee got up from her perch on Phils chair and looked at me. "I have the stuff for some chicken salad if she still likes that?"

I nodded and got up, offering to help her. She accepted my request and I followed her into the kitchen. I boiled the chicken while she cut the celery and other ingredients. When the chicken was done, I cut it up and then helped her mix everything together.

"What does Bella like to eat with her chicken salad?" Renee turned to me and leaned against the counter.

I chuckled and looked over my shoulder at her. "French fries."

Renee laughed a little and nodded. "OK. I have some in the freezer. If you want, go wake Bella up. I'm sure she'll wanna shower before lunch and by then the fries should be done. Thank you for the help Edward." She gave me a bright smile, then reached down into the freezer for the fries.

I set the dirty dishes in the sink and wiped my hands off before heading up the stairs. I quietly opened the door and peaked in. Bella was still laying on the bed sleeping, so I shut the door behind me and walked over to the suitcases. I unzipped mine and took out the shirts, setting them in the first drawer of the empty dresser. I did the same with everything else in the suitcase before sliding that one under the bed and getting started on Bellas. When I unzipped it, Bella heard it and turned around.

"Edward. What're you doing?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up against the headboard. She fixed her shirt and took her hair down, running her fingers through it before throwing it back up.

"Unpacking your clothes. You're mom is getting lunch ready." I took a handful of clothes and put them in the drawer under mine.

She crawled out of bed and helped me unpack the rest of her clothes. I left out an outfit for her and handed it to her. I knew she just showered this morning, but plane rides always had a way of making you wanna shower again. Something about being cooped up in a giant tube for hours.

"Thank you." She smiled and stretched up on her tip toes to kiss me. She turned to walk into the bathroom and as I watched her walk away, I smiled. I knew it wasn't really right, but I grabbed my own change of clothes and followed her into the bathroom. I reopened the door just seconds after she shut it and walked over to her, tossing my clothes on the sink next to hers. She started the water, then turned around, eyeing me sceptically. "What are you doing Mr. Cullen?" She smiled at me and cocked her head to the side.

"What does it look like Mrs. Cullen." It amazed me how I still got a shiver across my chest every time I said that.

She giggled and shook her head. "Edward. We're in my mothers house." She was whispering across the bathroom and her eyes widened.

I stepped toward her and gently grabbed her hips. "She'll never know."

"But Edward. . ."

I kissed her lips, cutting her off. "OK, let me put it this way. She'll never know, if you're quiet." With that I captured her lips with mine and pulled her close. When I pulled away, I walked over to the water, evened out the hot and cold and turned the shower on. We quickly undressed and jumped into the shower.

"No messing around Edward, I don't want my mom to come upstairs to have to get us." She turned to grab the shampoo Renee put in here and poured it in her hand, then lathered it in her hair.

We finished up pretty quickly, after having Bella swat my hand away a couple times. She climbed out of the shower giggling and dried off then dressed and walked out of the bathroom. I dried off quickly and dressed, following her out. We hurried downstairs to eat lunch and we walked into the kitchen just as Renee was popping bread in the toaster.

"Did you have a good nap Bella?" Renee smiled at Bella and shut the toaster door. Bella nodded just as small cries started coming through the baby monitor sitting on the table. Before Renee could exit the kitchen to get William, the oven timer went off. Renee danced in circles for a couple seconds before looking at Bella. "Do you mind getting the baby?"

Bella froze for a second, but then nodded. She looked up at me and I smiled, nodding. I followed her to the room where the cries were coming from and Bella stepped over to the crib. She lifted him out and laid him against her chest. I walked over and picked up the blanket out of the crib and set it on Bellas arm just incase he wanted it. His cries quieted, but he still whimpered a little.

"Shh, baby. It's OK." Bella rubbed his back and lightly bounced him up and down.

I smiled at the site of seeing Bella with her baby brother. He was almost instantly comforted by her and his whimpers quieted even more. He seemed at ease with his sister and it made me smile. Some part of my brain wondered if she'd be just as great with our own children. Then I thought about it, of course she'd be just as great. Bella was the perfect woman. If she was this great with a baby she just met over an hour ago, I couldn't imagine how wonderful she'd be with our own.

Thinking about our own children made something tingle inside me. It was a weird feeling that I'd never really felt before. I could only dream that one day me and Bella would be able to have our own family. It wasn't something we ever talked about. We didn't have time to talk about a family, let alone have one right now.

"Edward? Will you grab that other blanket? It's thinner." She pointed to one on the night stand and I nodded. I grabbed it and switched it out for the one that I pulled out of his crib. When I turned around she had him laying down in her arms and he was reaching up, slowly opening and closing his little fist. He couldn't hold his arm up very long so it finally fell against his chest. Me and Bella both smiled at him and she took him out to the kitchen to Renee. Renee had everything dished out and sandwiches made on plates at the table. Bella handed William off to Renee and offered to finish setting things on the table as Phil walked into the room.

Bella got us all drinks, then took her seat next to me. We ate lunch, having a couple small conversations with each other every now and then. Renee sat William on her lap the whole time and we all laughed every time he hit the table with his little fist. Renee fed him his bottle first, then ate her own food while Phil took William. We all sat at the table til Renee was done, then walked out into the living room.

"So Bella. Tell me about the wedding again." Renee sat down and smiled at Bella as Phil laid the baby in her arms.

Bella laughed a little and held up her finger, then got up off the couch and ran upstairs. I was just as confused as Renee when Bella disappeared. She came back down a couple minutes later with our wedding book that Esme made. I hadn't even known she brought it. She looked at my confused face and answered my unspoken question. "I put it in the front part of the suitcase a couple days before we left so I wouldn't forget it." She handed it to Renee and Renee offered William to Bella while she looked through the book. Bella took him with no hesitation this time and bounced him gently in her arms. William kept smiling at her and clasping his fist like he did earlier. A couple times he would kick his feet out and Bella would giggle.

"Aw! This is absolutely adorable. Did Esme make this?" Renee turned to look at me and Bella and we both nodded in response. I turned my attention back to Bella and William.

"Oh my god! Edward! Call your sister!" Bella looked over at me in a panic and I quickly remembered we didn't call anyone when we landed. I rushed upstairs for my phone and came back down, dialing Alices number.

_"Edward! Finally! When were you going to call us?" _Alice's voice came through the phone at a rather high octave.

I chuckled and looked at Bella, who had a smile on her face. "Actually Alice, let me call you back in just a second." I heard her huff on the other end, then I hung up. I brought up the camera on my phone and quickly took a picture of Bella holding William. She tried to look away and told me to focus on the baby, but I told her she had to be in the picture and that she was beautiful. She gave in and I sent the picture to everyone, even Esme and Charlie.

I waited a minute or two to call Alice back and when I did she practically screeched into the phone.

_"Edward! He's so adorable. Tell Bella she looks great with her baby brother."_

I held the phone away from me and looked at Bella. "Alice said you look really great holding William." She blushed a little and bent down to kiss his forehead.

_"So when did you guys get into Phoenix?"_

"About two hours ago. We came straight here and Bella took a nap. That's why I forgot to call. How is everyone?" At that particular moment I heard another scream in the background.

_"Oh my god! He's so handsome!"_ It was Rosalie. Alice started giggling and talking about how cute Bella looked holding the baby. It only made me envision her holding another baby even more. I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about all this. I could not bring up kids to Bella. We were too busy to discuss any of that. It would only add pressure and weight to her already over packed schedule, and we couldn't afford that right now.

"Edward? Are you OK?" I felt Bellas hand on my shoulder and smiled at her, almost dropping the phone from my hand. _Focus Edward. Let go of this crazy idea!_

_"Edward, so I'm sure you guys are busy. Just call us tomorrow. At least text us."_

I sighed and kept eye contact with Bella. "OK Alice. Tell everyone we love them and we'll talk to you guys soon."

After we hung up, I reached over and touched Williams hand. Bella smiled at me and offered to let me hold him. I shook my head, too afraid I'd drop him or make him cry and scream. Besides, he looked better in Bellas arms.

Renee finished looking at the book and gave it back to Bella, taking William upstairs to change him. Me and Phil both laughed when Bella absolutely refused to do that.

For the rest of the night, we just sat back and watched some TV, discussing where to go to dinner, and when. Phil took us down the hall to the 'Baseball Room' and showed us all of his plaques and trophies and pictures from all his games. It vaguely reminded me of the basement at home. That's where Esme had put all of our trophies and sports or academic achievements. She even but Bellas ballet picture in there. She only did it for a year or so, but Esme was at every recital. Mainly because Bella would beg me to go and that's who took me.

It was nice, to be able to go back and think about our childhood; think about how simple things were. Things were getting so much better now, and were a lot easier than they were months ago, but our lives will never be simpler than they were when we were kids. But we couldn't go back now. We were adults, and we had lives to live. We had jobs to do and classes to pass and rent to pay. That's what being an adult meant. It was growing up. But at the same time, I couldn't help but keep hold of a small piece of my childhood. Bella. She brought me back when I got too far out of reach. She held me down and told me what to do when I needed it. She yelled at me and set me straight when I got away from myself. She was, in all sense of the way, my other half. She kept my strong and grounded. She pushed me to do better and strive for more than I thought I deserved. She let me know when I was wrong and pointed me in the right direction when I jumped off course. Without Bella, I can honestly say, I wouldn't be here. I know maybe it was a little dramatic, but I couldn't honestly tell myself I'd be the person I was today if Bella wasn't my best friend.

That's what she was. In all the months we'd been married, and even dated, Bella was so much more than _just_ a best friend. She was a wife. But above all else, she was a best friend. My best friend.

I looked over at her and smiled. She was reaching out to touch a picture of Phil and Renee standing outside the baseball stadium a couple years ago. He had just got explaining how that was the stadium he played his first game with the Brewers at. I wasn't really paying attention, just caught every other word or so. I was too busy looking at Bella and drifting off into my own little world. She threw her head back and started laughing at something Phil said and I smiled at the sight. She was beautiful. She caught my eye and smiled widely at me.

"Edward? You alright babe?" She walked over to me and laid her hands on my arms.

I nodded and looked back to Phil. "Sorry. I guess I wasn't paying much attention." I gave him a apologetic look and he nodded.

"That's fine. I'm going to go call the restaurant and get our reservations set up." With that, he took hold of Renees hand and gently pulled her out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I looked back down to Bella and smiled, grabbing her up in a hug. "Bella." I lightly kissed her temple and smiled.

"What's with you today Edward? In the last couple hours, you seem so out of it." She smiled up at me and rested her chin against my chest, then wrapped her arms around me. She looked slightly concerned, but I assured her it was nothing. That I was just a little jet lagged and maybe I should have taken a nap too. It was the truth, well the best of the little truth I could come up with. I couldn't come out and tell her I was thinking about us, and a family and what our future would be like when we had just barley begun. Our lives were not anywhere near 'set', so why push something we didn't need to discuss for years?

It was simple; I wouldn't.

* * *

**So? How did everyone like the baseball game flashback? I have to say, of all the ones I've written, that's one of my favorites. Not real sure why, but I love it. I already have the next chapter written and I think I'm going to go ahead and post it soon, maybe tomorrow.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and great comments about the story, they mean a lot to me (=**


	10. It Was My Closure

**OK, so here's chapter 10, which marks my story one fourth the way done (= I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter.**

**I also wanna say I might not be updating so often anymore )= A couple of you know already, but my boyfriend was arrested and this morning he went to court and pled guilty and was sentenced to almost a year in jail. I've been trying to write chapter 11 for almost a week now and I currently have one paragraph done. My mind is scrambled and all over the place right now and I hate that my story has to suffer because of that. But I'm going to try my best to keep my updates at least once a week. I know where the story is heading from here, so I hope that helps. Sorry )=**

**Also, I still don't own Twilight, but I do own William, and he's the cutest baby everr! (in my head of course lol) (=**

* * *

**Chapter 10 .. Bella**

"I do entreat your grace to pardon me. I know not by what power I am made bold, Nor how it may concern my modesty, In such a presence here to plead my thoughts; But I beseech your grace that I may know. The worst that may befall me in this case, If I refuse to wed Demetrius."

I looked down at William and saw him drifting off, but I continued reading just in case.

"Either to die the death or to abjure. For ever the society of men. Therefore, fair Hermia, question your desires; Know of your youth, examine well your blood, Whether, if you yield not to your father's choice, You can endure the livery of a nun, For aye to be in shady cloister mew'd, To live a barren sister all your life, Chanting faint hymns to the cold fruitless moon.."

I heard a throat clearing from the doorway, "Do you really think Will cares if Hermia marries Demetrius? Or what Theseus thinks about it?"

I looked over to see him leaning against the door frame. His crooked grin made my own smile appear and I shrugged. "He seems to be OK with it." I looked down at him and rocked back and forth a couple times. His eyelids were drooping and you could just see him fighting it.

In the past three days, I've really taken to my little brother. He was so adorable and had so much more personality than I ever thought he would have at this stage. If you asked me, I'd say he looked just like Phil, but he and Edward kept arguing with me, saying he looked more like me every day. Besides the hair of course. Those light brown locks were all Phil. His eyes, when he was all the way awake, were big and round and curious. They would constantly shift around, always taking in the scenery and what was around him. It was like he examined everything, took it all in, then moved on to the next thing. Sometimes, he just stared, until someone moved, then he'd start kicking his feet and whimper. It was a cute whimper, not the annoying, ear shattering noise I originally expected when I got here.

"That's because he's half asleep, and he's not yet old enough to tell you he would rather be reading about super heroes. Not some crazy, fantasy world." Edward stepped in the door, walking over and kissing my cheek. "He loves you Bella, but there's a reason he falls asleep every time you read to him." He chuckled and nodded his head down to a now fast asleep baby. "Your books bore him."

I shook my head and looked down at him. "He was tired to begin with." I smiled at him, then looked up at Edward. "Help?"

He nodded and put one hand on the chair to keep it steady, then put the other on my back gently pushing me up. I kept a tight, but comfortable hold on William as I stood up, careful to not fall. William didn't need to be victim to my clumsiness. I walked over to the crib and laid him down on his stomach, then laid his blanket over his feet. His little hands curled up and fisted around the sides of his face. Once I knew he was out completely, I reached over and turned on the monitor, then stepped away.

Edward shut the door behind us and guided me down the stairs to the living room. I grabbed the other baby monitor from the kitchen and set it next to us on the end table.

"So when did Renee say she'd be back?" I scooted closer to Edward and cuddled into his side.

"Around five. She had to run to work and grab some papers, then run and help Phil out at the field."

I nodded and closed my eyes, leaning against him more and wrapping an arm around him. "I thought she said she was quitting her job?"

"She is, I guess that's what she's doing. I don't know, I was kinda half asleep when she left." I heard his light chuckle in my ear and internally shivered at the feeling of the vibrations hitting my temple.

Me and him had both stayed up late last night taking care of William. Phil had got a call last minute saying they needed him to stay over in Prescott in order to be on time for a team meeting early the next morning. Then he had practice, then he'd be coming back this way for the game tonight. I had over heard Renee and Phil talking about how they hadn't had any alone time since the season started back up four months ago. Plus having William to care for now, they really didn't get any. So Edward and I offered to watch him for one night while Renee drove to Prescott with Phil and had dinner together. She didn't get back til little before midnight, and by then, me and Edward had just fallen asleep on the floor of Williams room.

_Flashback: Last night._

_"Oh, William. You know you're tired. So how about you close your eyes and go back to sleep." I was lightly swaying Will back and forth like Renee had showed me last night. It worked for her. He fell right asleep when she did it. I guess he knew I was just the sister and didn't have a clue as to what I was doing._

_OK, so maybe this babysitting idea was a little nuts, but at the time I felt like being nice and giving Renee and Phil a night out. After hearing they hadn't even been out alone since Renee found out she was pregnant and baseball season started back up, I thought I could make up for how I had acted last time by helping out. Now, I was just tired and wanted to just crawl into the crib with him and go to sleep. Even the twenty foot to my own room seemed too far right now._

_I looked back down at Will and his eyes had closed again. Good, I thought. Maybe he'll go back to sleep and stay asleep til Renee got home. I was kinda only working on hopes and dreams here though. I knew that much._

_"Edward, what time is it?" I kept swaying Will. When I got no answer, I turned around. "Edward?"_

_"What Bella?" I heard whining coming from, the floor? I looked down and saw Edward curled up on a blanket on the floor._

_I tried to contain my laughter, not wanting to make any noise too loud that would wake Will. "Edward, honey, what're you doing on the floor?"_

_He turned to look at me and his lopsided grin was weak and slightly more crooked than it had ever been. No doubt a product of how tired he was right now. I kinda felt bad. This babysitting thing was kinda after all, all my idea. He had agreed with no hesitation, but now I bet he was regretting that decision._

_"I'm sleeping." He smiled again and closed his eyes. After a couple more seconds, they opened back up. "I'm sorry Bella, did you need help?" He started to sit up, but I motioned to stop him._

_"No, it's OK. I got it. Go to sleep." I walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down, settling William on my lap and laying my head back. I closed my eyes, telling myself I couldn't fall asleep with him in my arms, but at the same time knowing maybe I could get some kinda rest for a couple minutes. The next thing I knew my feet were gently pushed to the side of the matching, rocking foot stool and Edward sat in front of me. "Yes?"_

_"Do you want me to take him?" He rubbed his eyes and then rested his hands on my knees._

_I shook my head and smiled. "It's OK. Why don't you go back to our room?"_

_"And leave you here alone?" He shook his head and grinned at me. "No." He stood up and moved the stool closer, resting his arms and head on my legs. "Don't let me fall asleep."_

_I nodded and started stroking his unruly hair with one hand while keeping the other securely under Will. I rocked back and forth, gently dragging Edwards body with me. He smiled and looked so content. So handsome. So happy._

_I wouldn't tell Edward, but spending these last couple days with William; helping to take care of him, and bonding with him and learning so much about how to care for a child, gave me thoughts of my own future. My own children. I kept remembering back to the night in the Vegas hotel room. The night we discussed this very topic. The night Edward told me we should most definitely wait for children. We were too busy right now to think about that, but when I held my baby brother, I couldn't help it. I wanted to help it, make it go away, but if I was being honest, and I mean one hundred percent honest with myself, I thought about my own family more and more each day. About having my own family. I knew Edward would make a spectacular father. There was no doubt. But that still didn't change the fact that we weren't ready. I wasn't going to let some random thoughts change what we had planned. But that doesn't mean I couldn't think about it, right? Thoughts meant only that; a thought. It didn't mean I needed it right now. It might not have even meant I really wanted it right now. But they were thoughts. Thoughts that pushed themselves in more and more around Will._

_I finally shook my head from my momentary daze and blamed these sudden thoughts on lack of sleep. I looked down and noticed Will was completely asleep. I knew because his hand was fisted under his chin. That's how he slept._

_I gently tugged at a strand of Edwards hair and his head shot up. "Yes?! What is it?" He looked around for a moment and I hurried to shush him._

_"Edward, be quiet. The baby is finally asleep again." I jerked my head down to the baby sleeping in my arm and he calmed down._

_"Sorry Bella." He stood up, rubbing his face. "I told you not to let me fall asleep." He smiled at me and reached down to help me up._

_I laid Will in the crib and shook my arm. Holding a baby in one arm for a period of time made your arm hurt. I don't know how Renee did it. She carried him around in her left arm almost all day and never dropped him. I guess it was a mother thing._

_I turned to leave the room and saw Edward half standing, half sleeping. I couldn't help but laugh quietly. He jerked awake and groaned. "Bella." He stepped toward me and when he got to me, I lowered him back to the floor onto the blanket he laid down the last time we came in to feed William his bottle. He curled up, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I cuddled into his chest and sighed, finally relaxed. I was so tired I didn't even care we on a floor, in a nursery. It would just make things easier if Will woke back up again._

Renee finally woke us when she got home and helped us to bed. I remember her laughing and talking about how many times in the past two weeks she had fallen asleep in the rocking chair.

I looked back up at Edward to see his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. He took a subtle deep breath and his smile only grew. I don't think anything in this world could make me love him more.

I closed my eyes and took a short nap next to him. I heard Renee enter the house about a half hour or so later and then I heard bags crinkling. I thought maybe she had groceries or something, so I stood up and walked over to the door to see if she needed any help.

"Hey Bella. Were you sleeping?" She took a look at my sleepy face and walked toward me. "Sorry I woke you."

I shrugged, "It's OK. You need any help?"

"Nope." She shook her head and bent down to grab the bags back up. "Actually, I brought you and Edward lunch. A thank you for last night." She smiled and I followed her into the kitchen. I grabbed plates from the cabinet and set them on the table.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to." I turned to look at her and smiled.

"I kinda did. I haven't been able to go out to dinner with Phil in a while, and it felt nice. Thank you." She turned and opened the subway bag and took out the sandwiches. "You still like tuna right?"

"With pickles." I smiled and walked over to help her. She smiled back and nodded.

"That's what I got you. That OK?" I nodded as she reached back in for another one. "And I was uncertain about Edward, so I went with the safe steak and cheese sandwich? Will that work?"

I nodded again, "That'll be OK for him. It's food, anything will really work." We both laughed and I felt someone come up behind me. "Right Edward?"

I heard a quiet groan as he moved from behind me to stand next to me. "Thought I could get you." He leaned down and kissed me quick before shooting back up. "Food?"

Me and Renee laughed again and handed him his sandwich. He took it to the table and set it down on the plate, opening it up and examining it. Renee sat down across from him while I sat next to him with my own food.

"I didn't remember what you like at all Edward, so I just kinda guessed." Renee gave him a weak smile across the table and he nodded.

"This works. It's good. Thank you." He smiled back at her and picked his sandwich up. "Food is food."

I looked over at Renee, "Remember Emmett?" She nodded. "Well, if you wait for just the right moments, and pay real close attention, you can actually tell him and Edward are related." I smiled, then looked up at Edward. He cocked his head at me and put his food down, then wiped his face off.

"I'm nothing like Emmett. I think he was adopted." His face wasn't offended at all, and I could hear the amusement in his tone as he joked about his older brother. He loved Emmett, and when he was younger, he really looked up to him. Anything Emmett did, Edward tried to do. When Emmett started playing football, Edward asked to play. When Emmett became obsessed with ninja turtles, Edward did too. When Emmett learned to ride a bike, Edward insisted he was old enough to learn too. He fell tons more times than Emmett did, being two years younger, but eventually, not long after his brother, Edward figured it out and caught on. Even when Emmett played pranks on his family members, and me, Edward followed and did the same thing. I can't count how many times Edward would get caught for something and he'd simply tell Esme, "But Emmett did it." with the straightest face a little boy could have of course. He was honestly convinced anything Emmett did was OK for him to do too.

The morning Emmett got up to get ready for his first day of first grade, Edward got up too and got dressed with him. When Emmett grabbed his backpack, Edward grabbed a book and a grocery bag. And when Emmett ran out the door to get in Carlisle car and head to school, Edward ran out after him, screaming for his father not to leave without him. It took Esme forever to convince him that he wasn't ready for school and that he couldn't go with his brother. Edward was, well honestly, Edward was pissed!

_"But he got to go last year too! And I had to stay home! I'm a big boy, I wanna go too mommy!"_

I remember seeing him throw his make shift backpack on the ground of the driveway and cross his chubby little arms over his chest. Me and Alice were standing in the doorway watching his little act go on in the front yard. Esme kept trying to tell him he'd be ready next year and when she turned around and saw me there she pointed at me and told Edward that it was rude to leave and go to school when his best friend wasn't ready yet. He instantly melted and ran back into the house to play with me and Alice.

I laughed at the flashback in my head. And how much Edward really was like his brother. He wouldn't admit it, but he was.

"What's so funny Bella?"

I looked up to see both Edward and Renee staring at me. I shrugged and smiled. "Just remembering something." I picked my food back up and finished eating.

By the time we were done with lunch, me and Edward went upstairs to get ready for the game tonight and Renee went up to get William ready, who had woken up only a couple minutes after we got up from the table.

"Edward, which jeans should I wear?" I held up two different pairs and he turned to look at me.

He shrugged. "Both would look good."

I shook my head and turned back around, "Much help you are, _husband._"

I heard him chuckled and turned back around to see him pointing at the pair in my left hand. "Those, _wife._" He smiled and turned around to put his shirt on.

"Thank you. Now how hard was that?" I slipped the jeans on and threw the other pair back in the drawer.

Suddenly I felt his arms go around my waist and I jumped slightly and gasped. His lips grazed my earlobe and then he kissed my cheek. "You look sexy in anything Bella. You know that." He grinned against my cheek and I could feel the heat rise to my face. I didn't have to look into a mirror to know that my cheeks were turning a familiar shade of pink. I tried to squirm away before he could notice and make fun of me for it, but he gripped my hand and spun me around. "Well, well, well Bella. There's that lovely shade of blush that I love so much." He smiled and kissed my cheek again, then continued over to my lips. When his met mine, I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He gripped my hips and pulled me against him.

I heard Renee walking down the hallway and knew I had to finish getting ready as to not make us late. I knew she wouldn't really appreciate that too much. I gently pushed Edward away and smiled. "Finish getting ready Edward."

He grinned down at me and placed one more sweet kiss on my lips. "I am ready. You're the one with your pants not even buttoned." He winked at me and I shook my head, hurrying to reach down and button my jeans up.

"It's your fault Mr. Cullen." I turned around and grabbed my sweater off the top of the dresser and slipped it over my tank top.

"Nope. You're fault Mrs. Cullen." I felt his hands graze my lower back and my breath hitched. "You're fault. No one should look so tempting, it's not fair."

"Tempting how?" I teased. "I can change?" I turned around to face him and smiled up at him.

He shook his head quickly then closed the small gap between us. "Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" He leaned down to murmur in my ear and I giggled.

"No time Edward." I made a move to push against him but he pressed his lips back to mine anyway.

"Later?" He raised an eyebrow at me and grinned his crooked grin. I nodded and he stepped away. "OK then. Which blanket do you wanna take?"

"Both." I smiled and grabbed the one closest to me, while he grabbed the one at the end of the bed.

We walked out of the room with our blankets and shoes in our hands. We met Renee in the living room and when our shoes were on, we walked out the door. Renee was excited the whole way as she kept looking back at William in his seat. I sat in the front and Edward took the back seat with Will and kept him occupied the whole way.

"He's never been to a baseball game." Renee looked over at me and smiled. "This will be his first." Her face lit up and the smile wouldn't fade. I couldn't help but smile too.

"He'll love it." I looked back at him and Edward and smiled. Edward nodded and put his finger into the car-seat for Will to grab. I saw, from around the side of the seat, that he reached out and grabbed onto Edwards index finger and gripped his little fist around it. I heard a small coo come from him and started laughing. Edward face looked like it was about to break. He was so amused that he had the ability to entertain even the smallest human being.

We pulled up to the field and got out, making sure to grab the blankets and keep William bundled up. It was only about sixty-seven degrees outside right now and it would only get colder. Hence the blankets.

We walked up to the ticket counter and Edward offered to buy the tickets, but Renee pushed some papers under the thing and the guy let us in with a smile. She turned to look at me. "Wives and family members get in free at the home games." She held William close to her and started up the stairs to our seats.

We sat down and Edward immediately wrapped one blanket around me and pulled me to him. I looked up and smiled, "I'm not that cold."

He nodded, "I know." Then leaned down and kissed my cheek. "But I might be." He shot me a cheesy grin and I couldn't stop the laughs.

When the game started, I actually paid attention. I wasn't really expecting to be interested. The only baseball games I'd ever truly been interested in, or paid any bit of attention to, was Edwards high school games. I went to every single one, and always cheered my heart out for him. He was really great and I made sure he knew it. I might have been a lousy cheerleader, but I felt like a really great best friend as I screamed at the top of my lungs at Edward as he ran around the bases every game. Then when he was done, whether they won or not, I would make sure to be as excited as I could. He deserved it. I remember him having to sit and suffer through hours of Ballet recitals and shows and other things I knew he would have never gone to on his own, all for me.

By the third inning, Phils team was up by two runs and he was up to bat. Renee looked like she was about to burst, so I offered to take Will for a minute. The minute she handed him over, she stood up and paid close attention to her husband. When he hit the ball, she started clapping and jumping up and down. He only got to second base, but she was still ecstatic about his run.

They went back and forth a couple times; Phils team leading, then the other team, but by the ninth inning, Phils team pulled out a win by three runs. Renee took William from me and Edward and walked him down to the dugout to see his daddy. He was half asleep and just got done eating, so I kinda figured he'd go to sleep on the way home.

"So, did you have fun?" I felt Edward wrap his arm around me and tighten the blanket. We told Renee we'd meet her by the car in five minutes.

I nodded and smiled up at him. "Yeah. Did you?" He nodded and rubbed his hands up and down my arm, creating enough friction to keep me warm. "Thank you."

His smile even seemed warm to me and I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew Edward had gently picked me up and positioned me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he grabbed onto my legs and walked down the steps and across the walkway to the parking lot. I thought about putting up a fight and telling him to put me down, but it just felt nice. Being close to him and having the moment to breath in his scent. When we got to the parking lot, he set me down and opened up the front door of Renees SUV.

"In you go love." He smiled at me and helped me, then shut the door and climbed in the back as Phil strapped William in. I saw Phil give Renee a quick kiss, then cross the parking lot to his own car. I guess it was only a couple more minute into the drive that I fell back asleep. When I heard the door open and felt the blanket being lifted from my lap, my eyes opened and I saw Edwards smile. I sighed and willingly went right into his arms. He carried me into the house and to the stairs, once there I tried to tell him to put me down so I could walk by myself. He did, but when I tripped over the second step he swooped me back up and laughed, carrying me the rest of the way. "What am I going to do with you Bella?" He chuckled and and set me down in the bed then walked over to the bathroom, coming back only a moment later with my pajamas. He helped me into them and then laid me down in bed. He kissed my forehead and pulled the covers over me. "Night love. I'll be back in a minute."

I rolled over to face him and opened my eyes. "Where are you going?"

"To say goodnight to everyone. I'll be back in a minute." He smiled at me and I nodded, rolling over and drifting back to sleep.

A couple minutes later I woke up just enough to feel him crawling into bed next to me. I sighed, rolled over and rested against his chest. "Night Edward."

"Night Bella. I love you." His arms went around me and his chin rested right above my head.

I barley got out an "I love you too." Before I was out again.

The next morning I woke up before Edward. His eyes were still closed and a small smile way playing at the corners of his lips. I climbed out of bed as quiet as I could and grabbed the blanket off the end of the bed. Wrapping it over my shoulders and around me I walked out of the room and downstairs. Renee was sitting in the living room holding a sleeping William.

"Morning honey. How did you sleep?" She had been asking the same question every morning.

"Really good. Um," I stepped out into the living room and sat down next to her. "I was actually thinking about making Edward breakfast and taking it upstairs. That OK?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course Bella. All the stuff is in the kitchen, I just went grocery shopping yesterday so take whatever you'd like. Do you need any help?"

I shook my head and stood back up. I walked over and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Wills forehead before walking into the kitchen. I searched the fridge and cabinets for a couple minutes before deciding on pancakes and sausage with some toast. I had a couple pancakes made and in the microwave while the toast was in the toaster and the sausage was cooking when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Need help?"

I spun around and saw Edward step closer and reach out for me. I shook my head. "No! Go away!"

He stepped back, looking momentarily offended. "Um,"

"Sorry." I put the fork down and walked over to him. "I was just trying to surprise you. Make you breakfast and take it upstairs for you." I stretched up and kissed him before lightly smacking his chest. "And you ruined it Edward!" I smiled at him to let him know I was just joking and he smiled and stepped away.

"I'd rather help you than have a breakfast in bed." He raised an eyebrow at me and cocked his head to the side, silently asking if he could finish helping.

I shook my head. "Nope. Go back upstairs. And you'd better be in bed when I get there." I took a second to realize how that sounded. It sounded a lot better in my head. He let out a loud laugh and grabbed my wrist, bringing it to his mouth and kissing my hand.

"No problem Bella. Whatever you say." He winked at me and I shook my head, letting out a deep breath.

"You know what I meant Edward." I smiled, but then pulled my hand away. "Now go."

He chuckled again and walked out of the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway though and turned around, "Wait, do I need to be naked or do you wanna do that?"

I turned around and grabbed the wet sponge off the sink and chucked it at him. He laughed and put his hands up in surrender. He finally left the kitchen and from a distance I heard him retreat back up the stairs.

I couldn't stop the blush from rising to my face and staying there until the sausage was done. Leave it to Edward to continue affecting me even when he was out of the room. I set everything onto plates and got out the orange juice and filled a glass. I buttered the toast and put peanut butter on both pieces before carefully balancing the tray in my hands and slowly walking up the stairs into the bedroom. Edward was laying on the bed on his back, with his hands behind his head and a smile on his face. He feigned surprise by clutching his hand on his chest and shot up in the bed.

"Oh Bella! You shouldn't have." He grinned at me and got up to help with the tray. "Thank you love." His voice lowered an octave and he lightly kissed my neck. I crawled up on the bed behind him and sat right next to him.

"You're welcome. Gonna share with me?" I jutted my bottom lip out and tried not to laugh when he did.

He reached down and handed me a piece of toast. "Of course."

We ate breakfast, occasionally giggling and laughing with one another. We only had two days left here and then we had to get back to every day life. Back to school and work, back to having to worry about if Jacob would really go away or not. It felt so great being here. I was getting along with my mom, and Phil, and I had completely taken to my new brother. As much as I loved being home, with Alice and Rose, and Emmett and Jasper, my dad even, being here was different. Different in the sense that for just a couple days, I didn't have to worry about anything. I got to wake up in the morning and lay with Edward. Just lay there. Not have to turn off an alarm and get up and head to school, hoping I got to at least eat breakfast at the table with my husband. I got to get up when I was ready and spend a whole day with Edward, not away from him in different classes, then away from him while I went to work, then away again when I got home and had to do online school. I got to actually plan what we were going to do for dinner instead of just rush down the stairs and either see him or Alice already half way done, or make the first thing my hand touched.

Things were different here, and I was probably spoiling myself right now. I loved my friends and I loved living so close to them, with them for that fact, and so far, we had no problems making it all work. But sometimes, them just being down the hall, or cramped in the kitchen or living room was too much. I knew once we moved back to Forks and hopefully got our own place, I'd miss every one. I'd miss everything that came with living with four other people. I knew that. But in a way, I couldn't wait for it to come. I couldn't wait to be on my own with Edward.

"Still hungry Bella?"

I looked over to see Edward pointing to the plate of pancakes. Only a half of one was left so I took the fork and picked it up.

"I'm gonna go shower." I climbed off the bed and made a grab for the tray, but Edward put his hand on mine.

"I'll get this." He smiled at me and I nodded, backing away and heading to the bathroom.

I gave him a quick thank you before walking in and starting the shower.

When I was done, Edward got in and got cleaned up, then we both got dressed and walked downstairs. Renee was standing there with William all bundled up in his thick onesie and a blanket.

"Where you going?" I sat down on the arm of the couch as Edward sat down beside me.

"I was actually planning on going to the park. Would you two like to go?" She rested him in one arm while rummaging through her purse.

I looked over at Edward and he shrugged. "Up to you. I didn't really have any plans for today, so if you wanna go, let's go." I nodded and stood up, taking his hand and walking over for our coats.

When we got to the park, Renee got out the stroller and set Wills seat in it then wheeled him to the bench by the swings. No one was really here, and it was pretty empty and quiet. It almost reminded me of the park back at home in Forks.

Renee sat down and pulled a book out of her purse while me and Edward went straight for the swings. "Push me Edward!" I laughed and sat down on the swing as he came up behind me and pushed me slowly at first, then a little faster. I laughed every time I swung back and my stomach dropped with the speed of dropping. I always loved that feeling.

When I was done, I climbed off the swing and looked over at Renee. William had woke up and started crying so she had to put her book down and tend to him. I walked over just as she was bouncing him up and down and reached my hands out for him. She smiled and handed him over.

"Hi Will. Wanna play?" I took him into my arms and lightly swayed him side to side. He cooed a little bit and started kicking so I took him over to the merry-go-round and sat down while Edward gently spun us. He kept it going real slow and every once in a while William would giggle and Edward would push faster for a second. I eventually started getting dizzy so he stopped it and helped me stand up. "Take him to the slide Edward."

He turned to look at me for a second and took Will, then turned to the slide. When he got to it, he shook his head. "I'm too tall Bella. You're gonna have to do it." He smiled at me and made an attempt to hand Will over, but I shook my head. I wanted to see Edward go down the slide with Will.

"I did the merry-go-round. Your turn." I pointed to the slide and he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Fine." He walked over to the steps and handed me Will till he got to the top of the jungle gym, then I handed Will up to him and went to stand near the bottom of the slide. The slide was only about four feet off the ground and about seven or eight feet long. Edward was a little over six foot tall, so I knew how this was about to go. I heard Renee chuckle from her bench seat and I smiled back at her. When I looked back Edward had sat down and cuddled Will in his arms. "You owe me Bella." He bent his knees and started going down the slide. No sooner did he start moving, his feet hit the ground and he had to bend his knees all the way to give Will the full affect of a slide. I couldn't stop laughing as I reached down to grab Will up and then helped him up.

"Thank you Edward." I bent my head toward him indicating I wanted a kiss. He chuckled and bent down to kiss me.

"You're welcome love." Then he pointed back to the swings. "You're turn."

I nodded and walked over to the swings. I sat down in the swing and pulled him close. As I swung back and forth, slowly, William drifted off into sleep again. I never knew newborns slept so much.

We continued walking William around the park for another hour or so and then Renee suggested we go home and wait for Phil to come home from his meeting and maybe get some lunch on the way home. I carried Will out of the park and then handed him to Renee to put in his seat. When she got in the front seat, she reached in her purse and pulled out her digital camera.

"Here. Look at these." She smiled and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and heading home.

I turned the camera on and started going through the pictures, I realized they were just taken. There were pictures of me and Will swinging, and even one of him and Edward sliding.

"Aw, thank you." I handed it back to Edward and he looked at them too.

"You'll have to make copies of those. The family at home would love those." He smiled at her and turned the camera off, then handed it back up front. I put it back in her purse just as she pulled up to a little diner looking place. We went inside and ordered a to-go lunch then headed home to eat.

Later that night, when Will was asleep and Phil and Renee were downstairs watching a movie, me and Edward sat up in our room. We laid next to each other in bed as he was going over some music sheets while I was trying to read. But every time I heard him rumple the papers I had to stop. I finally reached over and took the papers from him and set them on the night stand.

"I'm sorry? Am I bothering you?" He looked over and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and smiled. He reached over me for the papers, but I pushed him away. "Bella? What are you doing?" He made another attempt at them but I sat up and put my book down on top of them.

"Why are you doing work while we're here?" I looked at him as he sat in front of me.

"I was just looking over some things so I'm ahead when I get home."

"Edward, we're on vacation. Kinda." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You can do that stuff when we go home in two days. Can't you?" I smiled up at him and gently bit down on my lower lip.

He grinned and nodded. "Yep."

He crawled up the bed over me and pulled me down so my head was resting on the pillow. He started kissing my neck, slowly trailing up my face to my lips. He was whispering real low sweet words in my ear, and I completely lost myself in him. He positioned himself over top of me and lightly rested himself against me and gripped one of my hands in his. His fingers entwined with mine and he held it tightly.

The next day passed quickly and the day after that I found myself standing in our room, packing our bags. I wasn't going to lie, I was going to miss Renee. We had really been getting along this past week or so and I was really going to miss being here. Spending time with her was a whole lot easier than I originally expected. I thought after my last trip here, and how I acted towards her, she'd never forgive me and we'd be completely ignorant to each other for the rest of our lives. That thought hurt now. Seven months ago, it wouldn't have phased me; not one bit. I would have welcomed it. I wouldn't have honestly cared if me and my mother talked, I wouldn't have cared if we had been getting along, I wouldn't have even cared that she had another child; my little brother. And that hurt even worse. I love William and I hated that I had to go back home and miss watching my only sibling grow up. I was going to miss vital moments in his life and, as a big sister, I felt I should be there for some of it.

"You ready love?"

I looked over and saw Edward zipping up his suitcase. I nodded and threw the last remaining things into my bag. We walked out of the room, double checking that we had everything, and down the stairs for lunch. I sat down next to Edward and Phil and started eating. If I thought, just maybe, that I could slow down the day, I would. But I couldn't and before I even knew it we had to leave so we'd be on time for our flight.

"Here Bella, let me get that for you." Phil handed me Will and grabbed our bags off the floor.

We walked out to the car and Renee took him from me and strapped him into his seat before climbing into the passenger seat. Me and Edward both sat on either side of Will and played with him all the way to the airport. Edward said he was going to miss William too, and you could tell by the way he was acting around him all the way there that it was true.

A part of me couldn't wait to get home. To be in my own house, in my own room, back with my friends and back to my normal routine. Back to what I know. But it was hard, to pull myself from Will and my mom. I hadn't called her mom out loud in years. I wouldn't even say it when no one was around to hear.

"Alright, well, we're on our own from here." Edward smiled at Phil and shook his hand, then said his goodbyes to Renee. I had been holding Will since we entered the airport so he came over to me to say his goodbyes to him. "Bye Will. Come see us soon buddy. You'll like Seattle; lots of things to get into." He grinned at him and Will started kicking his feet. I handed him to Edward and went over to say goodbye to Phil and Renee.

"Bye Phil. Thanks for inviting us here, and to your game." I smiled at him as he gave me a little hug.

"No problem Bella. You and Edward come back whenever you want. I'm sure William will miss you." He lightly patted my back and I turned to my mom.

"Bye. I'll call you when we get home." I hugged her tight and then turned to Edward to say goodbye to Will. This one was the hardest. In only six days, I had become so attached to this little boy. Renee said he reminded her so much of me, and sometimes I could see it, and other times you could really tell he was going to be so different from me. And that was something I really wanted the chance to see; see how it would all turn out.

I took him from Edward and felt him put his hand on my shoulder. "Renee promised to send pictures and videos of him. And you'll see him soon, I promise."

I nodded and looked up at him, only now noticing my eyes were blurry with tears. "I know." My voice cracked once and I looked back down at him. His big eyes were looking up at me and a little smile was playing on his little lips. His feet were kicking and his arms were jerking side to side. He giggled once and I smiled, handing him back to Renee.

Edward grabbed my hand and we got out our tickets, and said one more goodbye to everyone before turning away. I saw my mother starting to cry and Phil take William from her so she could wave goodbye.

They stood there as we got in line for the security process and the whole time I was wiping tears from my face. I hated crying in public, but it happened at airports; lots of people were crying. We were only a couple people away from the beginning of the line when I suddenly turned around and ran for my mom. I had to make it quick, and I had to give her a proper goodbye. She deserved it. Her face lit up and her arms shot out just as I ran right into them. She hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. "Oh Bella. I'm going to miss you honey."

I smiled and nodded against her shoulder. "I'm going to miss you too." I turned to look at Edward real quick and saw the line moving. He was politely grinning, so I knew I had to hurry or we were going to be pushed to the back of the line and late for our plane. I turned back to Renee and hugged her again real quick. I needed to say one thing. One thing that would settle everything. I knew we on good terms and things had taken a complete turn around in the past couple months, but one thing would just put us back to normal again. And normal is what I wanted. I let go of her and took a step back. Her eyes were spilling over and so were mine at this point. "I'll see you soon." I smiled and turned to walk away. I stopped half way and turned around again, "And mom?" I watched her face light up and her tears doubled. "I love you."

She waved and the smile on her face could have broken her at any point. "I love you too Bella. Always have."

I nodded and turned to walk away. It was my closure. Closure was exactly what I needed, and I just got it.

And I couldn't have felt better.

* * *

**So? Like? Don't like? I have a lot of people asking about little Bedwards, and I'm gonna say now, I'm not answering ANY questions about that subject. I have my story planned and I know where it's going, and while I want you to feel free to ask about anything, know I won't answer any specific questions about baby Bellas and baby Edwards (= Sorry.**

**Thank you for the reviews and support on this story, and I hope you guys like what comes next (;**


	11. You're My World Edward

**OK, so I finally finished it! Took, what seemed like, forever, but I finished it, lol. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**I still own William, but he won't be returning for a while )=**

* * *

**Chapter 11 .. Edward**

"OK, yes, I'll be there. Thank you sir, bye." I hung up the phone and set it on the nightstand, turning to look over my shoulder at Bella. She was half asleep, half awake, but her eyes were closed.

"Are you leaving?" She curled the sheets up to her chin and opened her eyes slightly.

I nodded once, "For the weekend." I lifted the covers and slipped back into bed beside her. "Did you wanna come with me?" I wrapped an arm around her and rested my head on my other one.

"I'd love to Edward, but I have to work." Her eyes shut again and she moved closer to me.

"You only work tomorrow Bella. Come with me. Please." I moved my hand over her hip, then back up her body to her neck. I pressed my lips to her temple and watched a smile dance across her face. She nodded slowly and looked up at me.

"OK. I'll come. I'll just see if I can call off."

I nodded and rested my head above hers. I wasn't tired, but she still was, even though we went to sleep early last night, and slept all night, she was still dead tired.

I laid there with her for another ten minutes before I knew we had to get up. We had class soon and couldn't be late this morning. Then we had to come back home and pack for the weekend.

"Come on love. We have to get going."

She squirmed next to me and shook her head. "Five more minutes Edward."

I sighed and climbed out of bed, heading into the bathroom and turning the water on. I went to the closet and grabbed out a pair of jeans and a shirt for her then grabbed a towel from the bottom of the closet. I walked back into the bathroom and checked the water. It was getting warm so I walked back to the bedroom and lifted her from the bed, cradling her to me. "Come on love. You have to get ready."

"I know. But I'm so tired Edward." She slumped against my shoulder and willingly let me carry her all the way into the bathroom.

"You're not getting sick are you?" I set her down on the counter and she rested against my shoulder, shaking her head no. I turned the shower all the way on and went back over to her. "Come on."

She jumped down from the counter and I left her alone to take her shower in peace. I really hoped she wasn't getting sick right now, she had just started her new semester and was working really hard to keep up with me and Jasper. She was doing great so far and she was so proud of herself for starting this semester a week before she started her last one. That meant she was catching up and hopefully by the end of this one she'd be right even with me.

_"Edward?"_

I turned around and walked back into the bathroom. "Yes Bella?"

I walked in and saw her wrapped in a towel crouching in front of the toilet. I rushed over to her and sat down next to her, putting my hands on her shoulder and holding her hair back. She started getting sick again and hunched forward into the toilet. I just kept holding her hair back and rubbing her back. When she was done, I helped her stand up and reached over to turn the water off. She stood at the sink and started brushing her teeth after rinsing her mouth out.

When she was done, she turned around to face me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Sorry Edward."

I smoothed her wet hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry for getting sick Bella." I held her for another moment and felt her head rest on my chest. "You should go back to bed Bella."

She didn't even argue, just nodded her head and walked back into the bedroom. By the time I got her back to the bed and handed her the pajamas she took off earlier, she started putting up a fight. "Wait, I changed my mind. No. I need to go to school." She pushed the pajamas away and walked to the dresser in her towel. Before she could grab a shirt out of the top drawer, she bent at the waist, clutching her stomach. I ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, gently pulling her back to the bed.

"Bella, it's OK. You're not feeling good, you need to go back to bed. One day away from school won't kill you." I sat her back down and bent down to start putting her pants on her. She started fighting, but once I grabbed her leg firmly, she gave up. I looked up and her eyes were half closed, she I pulled the pants up and removed the towel, slipping her shirt over her head. "Lay down Bella."

She complied and I covered her up. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before walking over to get dressed. I was going to be late for class, but I needed to take care of Bella first. I needed to make sure she was alright before I left her for the day. It was going to be hard. I know I was always away from her at school, but today was going to be different. I wouldn't be able to see her between classes, and concentrating was out of the question. I already knew I was going to be worried about Bella all day. That was inevitable.

I pulled out my jeans and put them on then grabbed a shirt out of the closet. I looked over my shoulder at Bella and saw she was already back asleep. I then thought it would be OK to be a bit late for my first class. I had to make her breakfast, so she at least had something good to wake up too. She would be too tired to make her own food and I didn't want her hungry, it could make her stomach hurt worse.

I walked down the stairs and almost ran right into Jasper.

"Hey, where's Bella, you guys are gonna be late." He looked behind me and I walked around him politely.

"She's sleeping." I grabbed a pan out of the cabinet and put it on the stove. "She's staying here today. Her stomach is bothering her."

"Give her some of that pink stuff in the refrigerator, it worked for Emmett the other day. He was sick all day and Rosalie practically shoved that stuff down his throat. Think she caught what he had?" He walked over to the fridge and got out the bottle.

"Most likely." I reached up and turned the stove on.

"Want me to stay home with her today?"

I turned around and creased my eyebrows at him, "Don't you have class?"

He nodded and handed me two eggs. "Yeah, but they don't start til twelve thirty, I got my schedule changed to better accommodate me and Alice. By the time I have to go to class, you can come home for lunch, then Emmett gets home at one now, so he can stay with her til you get home."

I nodded in approval. It was almost perfect how everything had worked out. I didn't want her staying home alone, but I couldn't afford to miss class. She couldn't either, but I'm sure everyone would understand.

I started cooking the eggs and when they were finished, I put them on a plate and threw a piece of bread in the toaster. I grabbed a cup and put some water in it and set the pepto next to it along with two aspirin just in case.

"I'm gonna take this to Bella real quick, then head out." I picked the tray up and carried it upstairs while Jasper followed behind. When I got to the room, she was still sleeping, so I set the tray on the nightstand and sat next to her. I gently jostled her until her eyes fluttered open. A small smile spread across her lips and I leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I brought you breakfast. And Jasper's going to stay with you until I get home. OK?"

She nodded and slowly sat up, still clutching her stomach. She looked at the pepto and smiled, grabbing it up and taking some. "Thank you Edward. This looks great." Then she turned and looked at the clock. "But you're late. So go!" She softly shoved me and smiled up at me.

I nodded and leaned down to kiss her. "Love you Bella. I'll see you later."

I walked across the room and grabbed my bag, as Jasper helped Bella set the tray on the bed. She eyed the eggs for a moment, then quickly covered her hand with her mouth. "Jasper!"

He helped her off the bed and to the bathroom as quick as he could. I ran in behind them and saw her over the toilet again and Jasper holding her hair back. "Bella." I threw my bag down and went to the other side of her. "No, OK, I'm staying home. One day won't kill me."

She quickly shook her head. "No Edward." She stood up and wiped her mouth with a washrag and went to the sink. "Go to school. I'll be OK. The eggs just didn't seem to appease my stomach. She grabbed her tooth brush and started scrubbing her teeth. She looked at me through the mirror and raised an eyebrow. "I said go. I'll be fine. Don't you trust Jazz?" She smiled at me and Jasper knocked my shoulder.

"Yeah man. I got this. She'll be OK." He gave me a reassuring smile and practically shoved me out the door.

I reluctantly left the bathroom, giving her one more kiss on the forehead and picking my bag back up. I slowly walked down the stairs and out the door, still not one hundred percent sure I wanted to leave. My wife was sick, shouldn't I stay home and take care of her? Isn't that what a good husband would do?

The drive to school was lonely, and the walk to class was too. Class seemed to drag on forever and right as I was dismissed from my second class of the day, I jumped from my seat and ran outside. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Jasper.

_"Hello Edward."_

"She OK?" I leaned against the wall and watched all the students pass me.

I heard her giggling in the background. _"Yeah, she's alright. I made her something else and she ate it with no problem. I think it was just your eggs. Told you about that cooking stuff Edward, it's going to kill someone one day."_ He chuckled and I heard Bella laugh again. It was nice to hear her sounding better.

"So she's done getting sick?"

_"Yeah, I think so. She has a slight fever, but it's not bad. I gave her more aspirin and she's seems OK."_ Then I heard some rustling and Jasper say ouch.

_"Edward? Go to class, I'm fine."_

I started laughing and pushed off the wall, heading to my next class. "Alright Bella. I love you. You rest OK?"

_"OK. I love you too. Now get to class and stop worrying about me. Jasper is taking good care of me." _I heard the phone rustle again and Jasper said something I couldn't make out. _"Jasper said he'll talk to you later. Love you Edward, bye."_

"Bye love."

She hung up right after that and I smiled the rest of the way to class. I was glad she was feeling better. It made me feel a little better. But she still had a little fever, and that still worried me. I'd always worry about her, whether she was perfectly healthy, or sick. It came with loving her. I hated seeing her miserable and if I could, I'd do anything to switch with her. I didn't want Bella feeling pain of any kind, no matter the amount.

By the end of my third class, I picked up my phone to text Jasper and check up on Bella. I knew she'd probably hurt me if I called again. As I was finishing up the text, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the one girl I had almost completely forgotten about.

"Hi Edward." She turned her head a bit and started fidgeting around.

"Rachel." I sent the text and shoved my phone back in my pocket. "Can I help you?" Now that I knew about who Rachel really was, I didn't want her within fifty feet of me or Bella.

"Can I apologize?" She looked up at me real quick and I saw a bit of remorse in her eyes.

"For what Rachel? Setting me up, or trying to ruin my marriage? Cause I can't picture either apology working." I turned away from her and headed in the direction of my last class before lunch. Before seeing Bella again.

"Edward." She turned and ran after me, but my paces didn't slow. I wasn't in the mood right now. Well, all in part because she just ruined any good mood I had been in. "Please. Slow down!"

I stopped abruptly and turned on my heels. "What Rachel. What could you possibly want now?"

She almost ran right into me as she came to a halt in front of me. She looked up and sighed. "I'm sorry OK. I didn't do it with any intention of ruining your life. I did it simply to make you and Bella fight. It was stupid and I'm pretty sure you know by now what's really going on."

I nodded. "I do Rachel, and I don't want you anywhere near me or my wife." I stepped closer to her. "I don't care what your intentions were. The fact is, you tried to ruin what I worked so hard to make work. Me and Bella have a very precariously balanced marriage, and you coming in and trying to flirt your way between us was unacceptable. I don't care that you're Jacob Blacks sister, I don't care that you did it because you were told to do it, I don't give a damn about that. The fact is, you did it. You knew what you were doing and you did it anyways. I don't care what Jacob told you, and I don't care what kind of friendship you have with Jared. I don't want either of you around any of us."

She nodded slowly and looked down at her feet. She looked back up at me and pressed her books to her chest. "What I did was wrong. I'm sorry. That's probably not going to fix a thing, but the truth is, yes, I did it because I was told to do it. My brother has had some serious problems ever since my mom died, and before you go thinking I'm making up excuses for him, let me finish." She put her finger up just as I was about to say something. "When mom died, I made it my mission to make him happy. To raise him the way I thought mom would. And it just wound up turning into me giving him whatever it was he wanted. And at the time, he wanted Bella." She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't find you attractive. No offense or anything, but you're just not my type. You're very handsome, but the more I see you with Bella, the more I think everything is just the way it should be. I'm very sorry for trying to ruin anything for you, and I can promise you, it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't." Before I turned to walk away, I thought of something else. "You're not new here are you?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm a junior. Not new at all." She gave me a weak smile and turned away. "Sorry Edward. I wish you and Bella the very best."

I didn't bother thanking her, or forgiving her, I just turned away and headed to class. To me, excuses were excuses and I didn't need them. I know why she did it; she was helping her brother try and get to Bella, and that pissed me off. I wanted to be able to go on with my life and never have to think about her again. Never have to think about what she could have done to Bella and I. What she could have done solely to Bella. Would she have felt bad if Bella was harmed again by Jacob? I doubt it. I didn't need her in our life or anywhere around it.

Walking into class, I realized I was a tad bit late. I gave the professor a weak smile and quickly took my seat.

The lecture seemed to fly by, surprisingly and soon I was out the door and rushing to my car. I jumped in and sped out of the parking lot toward home. It seemed I just couldn't wait to see how Bella was doing with my own eyes. I heard how she was feeling better, but seeing it was what I wanted.

I pulled into the driveway and shut the car off, running up the front walk and in the front door. I threw off my shoes and coat and tossed my keys onto the table before running upstairs and into our room. Once the door flew open, I saw Jasper lying on top of the covers, while Bella was next to him under the covers. Jasper looked up at me, jumping slightly at the noise the door made as it flew open. He pressed his finger to his lips and I nodded. "Sorry." I whispered and walked across the room to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. I felt her forehead and she felt a bit warm, but nothing too alarming.

"It's been on and off all day. She hasn't gotten sick again though." He started to sit up and once he moved from next to her, she rolled over, seemingly searching him out. Jasper first looked to me, then Bella. When he looked back up at me, he raised his eyebrows and motioned to switch with me. I nodded and climbed over her gently and laid next to her as he moved off the bed. "I'm gonna go get ready for class. See ya later." He waved quickly then walked toward the door.

I looked at Bella and smiled, then shot my head back up to the door. "Jasper?"

He peaked back in the door, "Yeah?"

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he nodded.

"No problem. Call if you need anything." He shut the door behind him and I turned back to Bella.

She started stirring a bit more and turned to face me. Her face was crinkled up and her hands clasped together under her head. She started moaning real low, and it seemed as if she was having a bad dream. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to me. "Shh, it's OK love."

Her eyes shot open and she rolled away from me. "Edward!"

I made a grab for her again, but she crawled out of bed and ran for the bathroom. I got up and ran after her, bending over behind her and lifting her hair from her face. She started getting sick and crying so I rubbed her back, hoping to sooth her a little.

"It's OK Bella." I stopped rubbing her back and switched her hair into my other hand, then I reached over for her glass next to the sink. I stretched and managed to get the water on and filled the cup. When she was done and sat back against the wall, I sat next to her and handed her the cup. She took a swig and swished it around her mouth before leaning forward and spitting it into the toilet, then flushing it. I grabbed a rag off the counter and ran it under the cold water, then wrung it out and handed it to her. She wiped her face off and leaned against my shoulder, resting it on her forehead.

"Sorry Edward." Her eyes closed and I slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Don't apologize Bella. Is it something you might have ate?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Jasper made me a sandwich, and I ate it with no problems. It didn't make me feel sick then."

I sighed and stood up, bringing her with me and carrying her back to bed. I laid her down and sat down next to her. "I'll be right back." I kissed her cheek before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around and she had sat up, one hand holding the rag to her forehead and the other clutching her stomach. "I'm going to call Mr. Anderson and tell him I'm not coming." I turned to open the door and head downstairs to make my call.

"No!" She jumped out of bed and stumbled a bit before rushing into my arms. "I'll be fine. You go, I'll stay here this weekend." She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. "Don't cancel your trip because of me."

I shook my head. "I'm not going without you Bella. I want you there." I looked down at her and tightened my grip on her waist. I gently picked her up and carried her back to the bed. I laid her down and crawled back in next to her. "We'll see how you're feeling tonight and tomorrow morning and then decide OK?"

She nodded and drifted off to sleep in my arms.

_I walked into the house and immediately ran up the stairs. "Bella? Love?" I got to the top and heard giggling coming from our room. I smiled and opened the door to see Bella standing there in front of the mirror. I walked up to her and wrapped my hands around her waist. She quickly pushed them away._

_"Stop that Edward." Her lips curved downward into a frown and I kissed her neck._

_"Why Bella? You're beautiful."_

_She shook her head. "No. My clothes still don't fit right and I'm tired. There's no way I'm beautiful right now."_

_"I beg to differ." I wrapped my arms higher around her to make her more comfortable. "You're the most stunning woman I've ever laid eyes on. No matter what love. Nothing will change that."_

_"Not even a baby?" She looked over her shoulder and I smiled._

_"Not even a baby." I kissed her neck again and she turned around in my arms. She wrapped her hands around my neck and twisted them in my hair, gently pulling me down to her lips._

_As soon as hers touched mine, I felt electricity run through my body. Bella was, and always will be, the most important, most gorgeous woman in my life._

_I felt her hands gently tug on my hair and release soon after. She then ran her hands down my back and over my shoulders. She pulled her lips from mine and I heard my name escape her lips, followed quickly by an I love you._

_"I love you too Bella."_

_Before my lips could reconnect with hers, I heard a small cry come from the other room. Bella smiled and sighed. "He knows, he always knows." She laughed and walked around me and into the other room. I followed her and as she opened the door, I was shocked._

_"Bella? Did you do all of this?" I took a look around and saw everything had moved. Everything but my keyboard. Her desk was pushed into a corner and the window bench was missing. The crib had been put right next to the the keyboard. A colorful rug had been laid out and it had alphabet letters all over it. The rocking chair, that was originally next to the crib, was now in the other corner by the window. Everything looked perfect._

_"Emmett helped. And Alice bought the rug. I told her we didn't need it, but you know Alice." She smiled and reached down into the crib, bringing out a small child and hugging him to her chest. I smiled and walked over to her. The child took one look at me and smiled at me, reaching a hand out and opening and closing his fist over and over. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair was thick and bronze; much like mine. I reached my hand out and cradled his face in my palm. His giggle rang through out the room, making Bella giggle as well. I smiled and took in the scene in front of me._

_My wife, and my son, in the same room. It couldn't get any better._

_I leaned down and kissed his forehead before kissing Bellas cheek. She smiled and turned to face me. "I love you Edward."_

_"I love you too Bella."_

_Then, before I could even blink, she was gone. The baby was gone. I was still in the same room, but everything was back to the way it was before. The crib was back against the opposite wall and the sheets were no longer on it, the stuffed animal in the corner of the bed was also gone, and the rocking chair was gone too. The window seat was back and Bellas books were lying on it. I spun around and called out her name. "Bella!" No answer._

"Edward?" I felt a big hand grab my shoulder and shake me. My eyes flew open to see Emmett standing in front of me. I instantly tightened up my arms but didn't feel anything in them. I rolled over on my side and stretched my arm out, looking for Bella. "She's in the living room eating lunch."

I nodded and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Five til one."

"Crap!" I flew off the bed and grabbed my bag and ran out the door. My class started in five minutes and I still had to make sure Bella was OK before I left. "Bella?!"

_"In here."_ I came to a halt in the living room and looked over at her sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in front of her. "Hi Edward. Late?" She looked down at my bag and then up at me.

I nodded, "Yeah. How are you feeling." I walked over and grabbed my shoes before sitting on the couch next to her.

"Better." She smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Sorry I didn't wake you up sooner, I had completely lost track of time. Then Emmett came home."

I slipped my shoes on quickly and looked over at her. "It's OK love. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'll see you little after three OK?" I leaned over and kissed her lips, while trying to stand up. She set the bowl on the end table and wrapped her arms around my neck and as soon as her fingers entwined in my hair, my heart skipped a beat. _The dream._

I quickly pulled away and smiled. She returned it and went back to eating. "Love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." I grabbed the rest of my stuff and ran out the door.

I was already late, and all the red lights from my street to the campus obviously didn't feel like helping out any. I didn't really feel like going back to school, but at least Bella was feeling better. Then again, Jasper had said she was feeling better over the phone and I heard her voice. Then when I got home, she got sick again. Then before I leave, she seemed fine. What kinda bug did she have? Her face still felt warm when I left so I figured while in Port Angeles tomorrow, I'd call Carlisle and Esme and see if we could visit them. Maybe have Carlisle take a look at Bella.

I ran to class as soon as I got out of the car and walked in seven minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Cullen. Have a seat." The professor looked at me, then motioned for the seat in the front of the class. Not my usual seat, but I guess it would do.

Math wasn't my greatest subject, but I somehow managed to pay enough attention to get the homework. I ran out of that class and thought about calling Bella for a moment, then decided against it, hoping maybe she was getting some rest or at least taking some medicine. Instead I texted Emmett and asked him how she was doing.

_She's doing greaaat (:  
No worries, she's got the E-man taking care of her. Ha Ha.  
She said she loves you._

I smiled, texted a quick text back then shoved my phone in my pocket and rushed to my last class of the day. I was usually very excited for music class, but today, my head just wasn't in it.

"Mr. Cullen? Having a bad day?" Mr. Brock approached me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I was sitting in front of a sheet holder with a pencil in one hand and a blank sheet of music on the stand. I had been sitting here for a good twenty minutes and still had yet to write one note.

I shrugged. "My wife's at home sick. I guess I just can't concentrate." I set the pencil down and rubbed my forehead with my fingers.

I heard the chair next to my scrape against the floor and the professor sit down. He faced me and when I looked up at him, he smiled. "Sick huh? I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she feels better."

"Thank you." I looked back down at my legs and sighed.

"Well, I've found that some students best work comes from a sort of predicament." He leaned forward a bit and took the pencil from me. "Not that your wife being sick is a predicament, just a worry of sorts. Their inner feelings have a way of spilling onto the paper if they let it. I, myself, have wrote several pieces while either in the middle of a life changing decision, or some sort of mind tangling experience. Are you following?"

I nodded and looked up at him again.

"I find that, whenever I can't think straight, my music thinks for me, and tells me what to write and what to play. How to play it, even." He pulled the sheet stand over to him and wrote down one solid note on the beginning of the lines. "Before I got married, I wrote the most beautiful piece for my fiance. I just sat down and set a piece of paper in front of me and let my hand and pencil do the walking. Whenever we have an argument or have to make a decision for the both of us, or when I'm without her for even a small period of time, I write."

His voice was calming, and he continued to write a couple more notes on the paper. I watched carefully and followed his fingers as he tapped them to the beat he was currently making. I was impressed. I had never actually seen Mr. Brock write anything. We usually worked off of our own pieces or pieces from a book. This was his. His own creation, and I considered myself very lucky to have had this opportunity.

He wrote a full line and I ran it back in my head, seeing how it made sense, and how it might sound on a piano. It was pretty great.

"Sorry, I guess I've ruined your sheet." He set the pencil down and sat back in his seat. "But do you see Edward? How simple it can be if you let your mind do it for you. If you, for just a couple seconds, stop thinking about it."

I nodded. "Thank you, very much. You didn't have to share any of that with me ya know." I chuckled and he smiled back, nodding.

"I know. Hope you don't mind my ramblings."

I shook my head. "No, not at all. Is this original?" I pointed to the sheet music and he nodded. "It's a very nice start."

He reached up and grabbed the pencil. "Write the second line." I took the pencil and looked to the paper. I started to reach forward, but froze. I didn't want to mess up someones original workings. "Don't think about it Mr. Cullen. Just write. Put your hand to the paper and let your mind do the work."

I nodded and pressed the pencil to the second set of lines. I closed my eyes for a moment and for a second envisioned how this piece could possibly play out. How the next set of notes could compliment the first set. Before I knew it, my eyes were opened again and my hand was writing. The second thing I thought about, was Bella. I quickly jotted note after note, hurrying to let it out before my mind closed back up on me. Quicker than I've ever wrote a line of music, this one was done.

"Very good Mr. Cullen." He reached for the pencil and leaned forward and started the third line. "I've noticed you have a very soft, very soulful music styling. Lullaby. Have you ever written a full lullaby?"

I thought back to the one I wrote for Bella and nodded. "I wrote one for my wife. Took me two months to complete it. I kept starting over and re-writing everything. I wanted it perfect." My voice lowered. I was almost talking to myself, but then I remembered Mr. Brock.

"That's very sweet Edward. I bet she loved it." He finished up his line and handed the pencil back.

I nodded and quickly leaned forward, going over his line, then adding my own. I'd been writing music since I was twelve years old, and never in my entire life had I wrote even this much, this fast. The quickest piece I ever wrote was one for Alice. I was just sitting there one day and she came and sat next to me on the piano bench and pressed a key. It made an awful noise, so I took her finger and pressed it down lightly. The noise it made was much soften and less harsh. She started pointing to different keys, so I led her fingers across the piano for her and we eventually came up with her own song. It was the first song I had actually written _for_ someone in particular; besides myself.

Before I knew it, the sheet was full. "You're a great talent Mr. Cullen." Mr. Brock smiled at me and set the pencil down. "If you don't mind me asking, how many songs have you written?"

I couldn't answer that. "Too many to count." Then I remembered Mr. Brock didn't know about my job. "I write music for a part time job, and I really hope to make it a full time career one day soon."

"Really?" He smiled at me and sat back. "Now that I really look at you, I can see it. And judging from this small piece you've helped me write, I can honestly say, it's definitely the career for you." He took the sheet and stood up. "Come with me."

He led me to the piano in the sound proof room in the back of the classroom and shut the door behind me. "You play piano?"

He nodded, "And guitar and a couple other instruments." He motioned to the seat, "Take a seat." He set the music sheet on the black stand in front of me and motioned for me to play. I placed my hands on the keys and my foot on the pedals then started to play what was written down. The music flowed together better than I thought it would. It was a mix of a semi upbeat tune and a softer, more slowed down tune. The going back and forth, from up to down, soft to quick, made the song perfect. I had never co-written anything with anyone, but this, this was amazing.

When I was finished, Mr. Brock let out a sigh. "Beautiful." He smiled and I nodded in agreement.

"Very."

He sat down next to me and took the sheet, handing it to me. "I want you to finish this. Write every line, but keep with the current melody. I want the flow to remain the same. It's going to be a challenge, but I think you can do it. I think you're very capable of expanding your knowledge and working on something a bit different. It may also help with your job."

I nodded and took the paper. "When do you want it by?"

"Take your time Mr. Cullen. Write it, then work it out in your head before even touching a piano. Take as long as you need, but don't think about what you're writing. It's going to take a lot of effort, especially since the two lines must be so different from each other, but you can do it. Only when you have finished an entire sheet, may you play the song. I want five sheets."

I nodded, but furrowed my eyebrows. "How is that going to help? If I can't play it?"

"It will." He stood up and leaned against the wall the door was on. "Trust me. Just sit down, play the melody in your head, then write. You're really only playing it physically to define the tune. To make sure it works. To give it definition and character. But a note is a note and whether it's played or thought of, it's still a note and it will still make the same combination with other notes either way."

I nodded and stood to join him. "Thank you Mr. Brock. I'll finish it as soon as I can."

He smiled at me and opened the door, leading me from the room. "You are dismissed Mr. Cullen. Please tell your wife I hope she feels better." He turned away from me before I could protest and begun the second half of his lecture. I stood there, listening for a moment before putting the music sheet in my folder and grabbing my backpack and leaving the room.

I set the folder on top of my bag in the car and turned it on, putting it in gear and driving home.

When I got home, I grabbed the folder and my bag and hopped out of the car. I tossed my keys around in my hand, getting to the house key and unlocking the front door. Once inside, I kicked my shoes off and shrugged out of my coat, set my keys down and then my bag. "Bella?"

I heard giggling coming from Emmett and Rosalies room, then saw Rose emerge from the kitchen. She smiled and waved. "Hey Edward."

"Hi Rosalie." I smiled back and pointed to her room with a confused look on my face.

She just shrugged. "They've been in there for an hour." She just laughed and sat down on the couch.

I walked back to her room and stopped outside of it.

_"Emmett, you play unfair!"_

_"Do not Bella! You just suck at this."_

I heard a slap, then Emmett laugh. I quietly opened the door and peaked in. Bella was laying on the bed next to Emmett with a remote control in her hand. He had one too.

"Take that Bella!" Emmett moved his hands over to hers and shoved them to the side. She shoved back and started laughing. I still hadn't made a noise or even alerted them of my presence.

"Ha!" Bella shoved back once more, then threw the remote control down onto the bed and stood up. She started bouncing up and down on the bed and threw her hands in the air. "Yes! I won! Finally!" She started spinning around and laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight and that caused Bella to twist around and gasp. She lost her footing and started falling forward, so I rushed towards her and caught her just as she fell off the bed. She slumped into my arms, still laughing and giggling.

"I take it you're feeling better?" I smiled down at her and tightened my grip around her. She nodded and threw her head back.

"Much better Edward." She smiled up at me and pointed to the TV. "I've been trying to beat him for an hour! He plays unfairly."

I looked over at Emmett and playfully raised an eyebrow. He quickly jumped off the bed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa miss Bella. I play very fairly, you just suck."

"Do not!" Bella started squirming in my arms and I set her down.

Emmett stepped forward. "Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!" He smiled at her and it only egged her further.

"Emmett Cullen, I do not suck! You cheat, and you know it. You're just mad that I finally beat you." She got a cute smug look on her face and lifted her hands to her hips.

She was beautiful, and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was when she was arguing with Emmett. Hanging out with Emmett always brought out the inner three year old in anyone; Bella no exception.

"Bella, face it. It took you an hour to beat me!" He stepped closer to her and smiled down at her. The distance from the top of her head to the bottom of his chin was over a foot and seeing her stand there, her hands still on his hips, looking up at him with a pissed off expression on her face was too much. I started laughing uncontrollably and Emmett soon followed suit.

Bella spun around to face me and narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you going to help me out here Edward?"

I nodded and walked over to her, still laughing. "Bella, love, it was a game. Don't let Emmett get the best of you sweetheart." I wrapped my arms through hers and around her, pulling her to me. She finally dropped her hands form her waist and set them on my upper arms.

"OK," She quickly spun around and stuck her index finger out at Emmett, "but I demand a rematch!"

He laughed and nodded, sitting down and gesturing to the game. "Let's go Swan!"

"Cullen!" I responded quick as fire, and stepped to the side of Bella, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It's Cullen, Emmett. You were at the wedding, right?!"

He smacked his forehead, "Yep. Sorry." He dropped his hand. "Sorry, just haven't said something like that in a while." He smiled at Bella. "My apologies Mrs. Cullen. Now, allow my to rephrase myself." He stood in front of her and made a show of clearing his throat the loosening his shirt collar. He leaned forward and bent down til he was inches from her face. "Bring it Cullen!" His harsh whisper was rough and intended for joke. Bella just smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Cullen." Her response was cute and quick and she skipped back over to the bed.

I followed behind and sat behind her. Just then, Rosalie walked into the room and sat behind Emmett. "What are you two playing anyways?" I leaned forward and rested my chin on Bella shoulder. She turned her neck and smiled at me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Mario!" Emmett shouted as he flipped the switch on the game console. The annoying Mario Bros. music came on and Bellas face lit up. I kissed the back of her neck and laid back and to the side, my hands behind my head so I could see around Bella. I looked over and Rosalie and she just shrugged. We both smiled and focused back on the game in front of us.

I was never really one for video games, and neither was Bella. But like I said, spend ten minutes with Emmett, here-let-me-turn-you-back-into-a-toddler-Cullen, and you're acting like a kid again. Inside, I was thanking him. Not for riling her up and making her angry over a lost game, but for making her feel better and letting her have fun. Apparently he was doing something right. All I had managed to do all day was cook her a lousy breakfast that made her sick and was late for class, not once, but twice.

At least Emmett was good for something.

Little over an hour later, Alice returned home and found us still in Emmett and Rosalies room. When Jasper came home, we were still at it. By this time, Bella had completely felt better and beat Emmett seven out of twelve times. We all sat in their room, trading off playing with each other and eventually Bella had to go upstairs and do online school.

"Wanna help me make dinner Edward?" Alice climbed off the bed and stood in the doorway.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen with her. We just made hamburgers and fries and when Bella came back down, she sat down to eat. I kept keeping an eye on her to make sure she wasn't about to get sick again, and when she finished, I gave her more medicine just in case, then led her to the living room.

"We're watching Fast and the Furious Alice!" Emmett stood in front of Alice and held the movie out to her.

She shook her head. "Nope. We're watching A Walk to Remember." She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at him.

"No Alice. I'm not watching Mandy Moore die again! Once is enough." He stepped closer to her and tried to get around her to the DVD player.

Bella laughed and ran over there, grabbing a movie and shoving it in the player. I smiled at her as Jasper pulled both Alice and Emmett away from the TV. As the credits for Bellas pick rolled, both Emmett and Alice cheered in agreeance. I pulled her to my chest and kissed the top of her head. "You're great, love."

She looked back at me over her shoulder and smiled. "I know." She laughed and kissed me.

"I love you Bella."

She smiled and me and leaned against me. "You're my world Edward."

It was enough of a perfect reponse for me.

* * *

**So? Like? Don't like?**

**I have a feeling people are losing interest in this story. I get great reviews, but I get less and less each chapter. So I need some honest opinions. Feel free to tell me exactly what you think, or what you want in upcoming chapters. I won't change my story line for you, but I will take suggestions. Just want to ensure people don't lose interest. I'm excited about what's going to happen by the end of this story and I want other people to be too (=**

**Also, super sorry if you haven't read and/or seen _A Walk To Remember._ It's a very cute movie, and sorry if I ruined it for you |=**

**Review please (= !**


	12. I Can't Be Perfect

**Ok guys, so first I wanna say thank you soooo much for the great reviews telling me the story is great and I should continue it just the way it is. I know a lot of you like _Becomes Attainable_ a lot more than you like this one, and that's OK. But I promise this one will get more interesting.**

**I've decided to write a couple of short chapters (by _short_ I mean less than 6,000 words. Though that may not be short to some people) to get myself back on track and get further into the story quicker. Maybe that will gain some of your attention back.**

**Stick with me, I promise I'll work this all out and get back on track.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 .. Bella.**

_I was standing in front of the mirror in our room, buttoning my old jeans just to make sure they fit again._

_"Oh, thank god." I smiled and lowered my shirt over my stomach and twirled around, excited that I was getting back into all my old clothes again._

_"Bella? You home?" Edwards voice carried up the stairs until I heard him open the door to our room. "Hey love. What are you doing?" He set his bag down and pointed at my jeans._

_"Trying on some old clothes. Just seeing if they fit again." I walked over to stand in front of him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I almost pushed them away, but stopped myself. "How was your day?"_

_"It was OK." He leaned down and kissed me. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too Edward." I stretched up and kissed him again._

_"You look beautiful Bella." He grazed his hands across my lower back and smiled down at me. "Very beautiful."_

_All of a sudden, I heard a loud cry come from the little room. I sighed and smiled. "He wants you."_

_He nodded and let go of me, all but my hand. "He wants us."_

_We both walked into the little room and Edward led me to the crib. I peaked down into it and saw our beautiful son laying there. Edward picked him up and he stopped crying almost immediately._

_"Shh, it's OK little man. Mommy and daddy are here." He lightly bounced him up and down and smiled at him as he grabbed onto one of his fingers._

_I stroked my hand over his forehead and watched his face light up. His bright green eyes were just starting to show and his dark brown hair was getting longer and thicker quick. He was the most adorable baby I'd ever laid eyes on. And he was mine and Edwards._

_"Bella, can you take him for a minute?" Edward handed him over to me and turned and walked away._

_I looked after him, trying to follow him, but he left quickly. "Edward? Where are you going?"_

_No answer. I tried following him, but the baby started squirming, then started crying. I tried to calm him down, but nothing was working. I started freaking out, not being able to make my own baby stop crying, and realizing Edward was no where to be found. He left? How could he leave me with a baby on my own? I can't do this by myself._

_I walked out of the room and suddenly, my arms were empty. There was no baby. No Edward._

_"Edward?!" I stopped and spun around to see the room back to normal and all the baby stuff gone. There was no crib and the rug that Alice had put there a week ago was gone. The changing table was missing the keyboard was back where it was before._

_"Edward?!"_

"Bella?" My eyes shop open and I felt a hand on my arm. I looked to my side and saw Edward there. "Bella, are you OK?"

I took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment. I subconsciously felt my stomach and there was nothing there. I nodded and let out the breath. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You were saying my name like you were looking for me." He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "You sure you're OK."

I quickly nodded and sat up. "Where are we?"

"At the hotel. I'm going to go check us in. Would you like to stay out here?" He eyed me, seeing if I wanted to be alone right now.

I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back, then leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out and running inside.

I started thinking back to my dream. I had no idea why this stupid dream was plaguing my mind. It happened the same way every time. Edward came home, we heard a baby cry, then as we were tending to the child, Edward would leave. It was like he'd just disappear. Like he was leaving me alone to care for the child by myself. I hadn't a clue as to what it meant, but there was no way I was going to bring it up to Edward. I had to do something about these erratic thoughts. The thoughts about having a family with Edward. It was going to happen one day, just not now. We hadn't talked about it, and it had been three weeks since I started having these dreams. One a couple times had I woke up yelling for Edward, then when he'd touch me and kiss my cheek, I was able to go back to sleep. He kept asking what the dreams were about, but I didn't want to talk about them. If we started talking about kids and what it could be like, it would take away from school and work and the every day life we had going on now. I knew he wanted kids, but I also knew he didn't want them now. He wanted to get his career going and everything else off the ground before we even broached _that_ subject. So did I for that matter.

I looked up and into the window of the hotel lobby. I could just barley see the man behind the counter handing a key to a room to Edward. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. There was no doubt in my mind, the child in my dreams was most definitely his. The smile, and the eyes; he couldn't be denied. The child was beautiful and everything I wanted. He looked just like Edward, and that was enough for me. I watched Edward grab something else off the counter and stuff it in his pocket, then walk out the front door. I quickly shook my head void of all baby thoughts. It was OK to keep them to myself, but for Edward to find out what's been going through my mind for the last couple weeks was not going to happen.

He climbed into the car and drove around the circle to the parking lot. He parked, then got out and helped me out before grabbing the bags. We were only staying til Sunday night, so they were small. Edward tucked them under his left arm and shut the trunk, then took my hand and led me up the sidewalk, through the doors and to the elevator. He pressed the button for the tenth floor and smiled down at me.

"The top floor Edward?"

He shrugged. "The company is paying for it, I didn't decide." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine and kissed me until the automatic doors opened back up and we walked out.

He followed the signs to our room and finally stopped outside room ten-fourteen. When he opened the door, he held it and let me go through first. Once inside, I took a look around. The room was huge. The layout was very lavish and big and welcoming. I turned to Edward, mouth gaped open and a smile playing on my face. "Edward, this is amazing. But isn't it a bit much?" I unzipped my coat and started to take it off.

He shrugged again and set the bags down. Then he walked over to me and grabbed the shoulders of my jacket, pulling it down and off of me, then slung it over the arm of the couch. When he turned back to me, he put his hands on my hips. "I told them my wife was coming along with me and Mr. Anderson suggested he upgrade me to a nicer room." He leaned down and captured my lips with his. When he pulled me to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me to him harder. His body molded against my own perfectly and before I knew it, he had scooped me up off the ground and was carrying my across the room. His lips kept moving with mine and my fingers begun tangling in the hair on the back of his neck. Between me doing that, and him constantly running his fingers through his beautiful hair, it would probably explain why it always stuck up in different directions all the time.

I felt myself being lowered as I pulled away and gasped for air. When the mattress was under me, Edwards lips moved downward to my collarbone. He started lightly sucking on the base of my neck. My most sensitive spot, and he knew it. When I felt his teeth lightly graze my skin, my breathing became more labored and I gripped his hair tighter between my fingers. I heard him release a slow, low moan and pushed my head back giving him more access to my neck. He moved to the other side of my neck, gently pushing my chin to tilt my head the other way. I opened my eyes and saw his hands on either side of me, holding himself up off of me. Suddenly, I got the urge to have him closer. I knew he was already pretty close, but I needed him closer, so I put my hands on his back and pulled him down. He kept his leverage for a moment before giving in and lightly pressing himself down on me. I ran my hand up to his shoulder than over it and down his arm to his hand. As I pushed my hand under his, he laced our fingers together and squeezed tightly.

"Edward." My voice came out in just a breath, and he responded with a quiet, low moan.

He finally took his lips off of my neck and kissed my chin, before looking directly into my eyes. "Bella."

I smiled, "I love you."

I felt his hand tighten on my and then he rolled over slightly, taking me with him and pulling me to him more. I was more on top now, so his other hand was now free. He raised that hand to my face and stroked my cheek lightly. His fingers felt like fire spreading over the whole right side of my face. On their own accord, my eyes closed again right before I felt his lips back on mine. After a short while, he rolled us back over and was back on top of me. He raised our intertwined hands above my head and started running his free hand down my side and to the hem of my shirt. He forced his knee between my legs to give himself more balance as he touched my hip and pushed the shirt upward. The shirt got caught and wouldn't move up any further, so he just moved his hand up under it and slowly made his way to my back.

I then realized, we had completely disregarded his own jacket, so I put my hands on his shoulders and started pushing it off.

But he soon nudged me away. "Let me, love." He took his hand out of mine and removed the other hand from under my shirt. Sitting up, he straddled my legs and slowly removed his jacket, tossing it to the floor. He smiled at me as I put my hands on the hem of his shirt and started to push up. As politely as he could, he removed my hands from his chest and pinned them to my sides. "I said, let me." His voice was husky and beautiful and made me completely melt against the cool sheets. His smile raised up slightly on one side and morphed into the famous Edward Cullen crooked grin. I was in awe at how lucky I was. Here I was, in a hotel, for the whole weekend alone, with my gorgeous husband. Just the thought made my eyes sting with the threat of tears. I tried my best to stop them, but one escaped. Edward looked down at me, and his face instantly transformed. His eyebrows creased and he reached up to wipe the tear away. "Are you OK Bella?"

I nodded quickly. "I'm fine. Perfect really." I wiped my eyes to rid any further moisture and once again reached for his shirt, edging him on, letting him know I really was OK and needed to continue.

He smiled and nodded, then moved my hands to above my head. He silently told me to keep them there by raising an eyebrow and grinning again. I nodded and he moved his hands, agonizingly slow, back down to my stomach. He slowly pushed the shirt up a couple inches and leaned down to lightly kiss the exposed skin. His lips felt like electricity against me and I threw my head back. "Edward."

I heard him chuckled real low and looked up to meet his eyes. They seemed darker, and full of love and passion. "Patience my love."

I took a deep breath and nodded. He continued his motions on my stomach. I was starting to feel goosebumps cover wherever he was touching and had to close my eyes and look away to keep from speeding this up. He kissed his way up my stomach, raising the shirt as he went and finally, he was right under where my bra was. He gently, with one arm, pulled me up a couple inches and pulled my top off the rest of the way. He threw it down on the floor right where he had thrown his jacket.

He kissed my neck some more before moving down and grazing the top of my breasts. Then he moved down again and sat up, pulling his own shirt over his head and undoing his belt. "You're beyond beautiful Bella." He smiled at me and I felt my breathing hitch. "Perfect in every way." He rested his hand right on the middle of my bra and lightly drug his hand down, barley touching his finger tips to my skin. "Exquisite even." He rested both hands on my bare sides and shifted so he was only hovering over one of my legs. "You're body is flawless." He very lightly touched the inside of my thigh, then moved up to my face, caressing my cheek and smoothing his fingers over my cheek, then my forehead. "You're mind is impeccable. You're everything that screams perfection to me and so much more love."

I felt the tears coming again. I soon realized that this wasn't just another 'together' moment for Edward and myself. He was literally worshipping every part of me. As he hands ran back down and he rested on his knees in front of me, he lifted my leg up and placed a kiss on the inside of my jean covered knee, then unzipped my winter boots and pulled them off one at a time, followed by the sock. He then reached up and unbuttoned my jeans, tugging them smoothly down my legs and off. Once they hit the floor, he lifted my other leg and did the same as before. He pressed his lips to the inside of my calf and I could feel his hot breath hit my leg, causing goosebumps to spread over my leg.

"I love you Edward."

"As I love you Isabella." I usually despised people calling me Isabella, but hearing it roll off his tongue in that voice made me disregard my dislike for it. He smiled again and tenderly put my leg back down. Then he crawled up between them and kissed the tip of my nose before pressing his lips to mine feverishly. He moved them quickly and almost roughly, but it was what I wanted. I wanted him now. Needed him now. He gripped my hip and wrapped his arm around my lower back, pulling me up towards him instead of him pressing down on me. My back arched and I didn't care that he had told me to be patient. I could tell his patience was about gone now anyways, so I started pushing his jeans down as far as I could reach, which wasn't very far at all, so he took over and kicked them off the edge of the bed.

He removed his lips from mine and lightly bit my neck, not hard, but enough to leave a mark. "Oh, Edward." I threw my head back and drug my fingers up his back. I tried not to dig my nails into him, but a part of me couldn't help it. Things were always passionate between me and Edward, but tonight.. I don't know. There was just something so different about tonight, about this very moment. He was usually well contained and was slow and steady. But right now, it was like he threw whatever caution he was holding onto into the wind and let go. It was amazing.

I woke up a couple hours later and as soon as my eyes opened, I was met with a blazing green. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Have a good nap love?" He wrapped his arm around me and I nodded. "Good, cause I was thinking I should probably get you some dinner."

I lifted myself up a little and looked over Edwards chest to the clock. _Eleven-thirty._ Yeah, we should probably eat dinner. I nodded and sat up in bed, holding the white sheet tight to my chest. Edward chuckled and softly kissed the center of my chest. I ran my hand through his hair and he looked up at me, grinning like an idiot. "What's so amusing Mr. Cullen?"

He shook his head and sat up next to me. "You're amazing Bella. Never cease to blow my mind." He kissed my cheek and pulled me to him.

I sighed, then felt my stomach twitch a little. "We'd better get some food before my stomach makes it's empty state known across the whole tenth floor." We both laughed as my stomach grumbled a little. He climbed out of bed and held a hand out for me. I reached down, just looking for something to cover up with and grabbed his shirt, throwing it over my head as he pulled his boxers on and walked over to our bags. He rummaged through his and grabbed a shirt and pants before moving to mine and finding a regular shirt and jeans. He walked over and handed me my clothes, then kissed my cheek.

"Go wash up love, I'll call downstairs and see what's open this time of night." He bent over to kiss me and then I ran off to the bathroom.

I turned on the warm water in the sink and grabbed a washcloth off the towel rack. While washing my face, I took notice to the light bruise on the side of my neck. I lightly touched it and winced at the small pain that came from the pressure of my finger. But then I smiled. It wasn't very noticeable. Edward had never in the whole time we'd been together, ever left a mark on me. But it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Actually a pleasant reminder of how tonight went.

Once my face was washed and my hair was brushed, I got dressed and left the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed putting his shoes on. Once he saw me, his face lit up and he stood up, meeting half way across the room. "Ready?"

I nodded and walked over to where my shoes were. I only found one. "Edward?" I set that one on the bed and knelt down. "Where's my other shoe?"

He walked over and laughed. "It's over there honey." He pointed a couple feet across the room, where my other boot was laying. "Sorry love." He walked over and got it as I sat on the bed.

"It's OK." I laughed and stretched my neck up to kiss him as he knelt down and slipped my shoe over my foot. "Next time you throw my clothes all over the room, at least watch where they go." I winked at him and he laughed with me.

"Sure thing Bella." He zipped it up as I slipped the other one on.

We finally left the room, after pulling our coats on, and walked to the car.

"Where are we going Edward?"

He kinda chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry Bella, there aren't many nice places open this late. Waffle house OK?"

I laughed and nodded. "Sounds great Edward." I turned in my seat and rested my head on the headrest. We finally pulled into the parking lot and got out, running inside to escape the cold. We picked a small booth in the back and grabbed our menus. We didn't spend much time deciding what we wanted, thanks to the pretty limited menu.

Halfway through our meal, Edward sat back and draped an arm behind me, He twisted slightly and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. "I love you Bella."

I looked over at him and smiled, "I love you too Edward."

Then he noticed the mark on my neck. He lightly touched it and I pulled back slightly. "Does it hurt Bella?" He smoothed his fingers across it and I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

I shook my head and turned to face him. "It's OK." I kissed him quick and smiled.

He nodded, but his face didn't completely brighten back up. He continued eating and when we were done, he excused himself to go to the bathroom as I paid the check with the money he gave me. When I turned around and headed for the door, Edward met me and grabbed my hand, leading me to the car.

Just outside, a man and a woman were standing by our car talking. Edward gripped my hand a bit tighter and led me to my side of the car.

"Bella?"

I turned to see who had said my name and came face to face with Lauren Mallory. We went to high school together, and she hated me with every fiber of her being. I knew this because she made no attempt to conceal her feelings about me. Especially when I started dating Edward.

"Lauren." I practically sneered her name.

"How are you Bella?" She smiled her forced smile and her voice nearly gave me a headache. Then she turned to Edward. "And Edward, hi."

"Hi Lauren." He turned away from her and reached for my door handle.

"So are you two still married?" She took a step closer and leaned against the car.

I heard Edward let out a low chuckle and nod. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" He turned to look at her and smiled.

Still married? Seriously, what kinda question is that? Why would I be out, after midnight, holding Edwards hand if we weren't? I see clueless-ness was still her main personality trait.

She just shrugged. "I don't know. I heard you two got married right after graduation. Things like that don't usually last, right?"

This time I stepped forward. "No. They don't actually. Not all the time." I smiled at her and felt Edward arms wrap around my waist.

Before I could say anything else, Edward rested his chin on my shoulder and finished my sentence. "We're different Lauren. Now, if you don't mind, Bella's tired and I should probably get her back to the hotel." He started to turn and reach for my door again, but she came closer again, regaining his attention.

"Hotel?"

He simply nodded and opened the car door. "Yes."

"You guys don't live in Forks anymore?" She was clearly trying to look disapointed, but I knew I was the first, and probably the only person for that matter, that she wanted out of that town. She just hated that I took Edward with me.

"No. We live in Seattle." I climbed in the car and Edward kissed my cheek before closing the door and walking to the other side. Lauren got off the car and stepped back a little.

"Well hope to see you around while you're here. Bye Edward." She smiled at him as he climbed in the car and started the engine. He just simply nodded once and backed out, not once giving her a backward glance.

I reached across the center console and grabbed his hand. "I love you. You know that."

He smiled and kissed my knuckles. "I know. And you know I love you too."

I nodded and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I didn't even know I drifted off until I heard Edwards car door close and watched him walk to my side, opening the door and reaching down for me. I stepped out on my own and walked into the lobby and to the elevator. I felt like I was barley walking slowly as we exited the elevator and walked down the hall to our room. My feet were shuffling loudly and I could barley keep my eyes open. Right after he unlocked the door and propped it open, he reached down and lifted me into his arms, carring me into the room and to the bed. He laid me down and removed my shoes, then tugged off my pants. I didn't bother changing my shirt, just crawled up under the covers and laid my head on the pillow. I mumbled a goodnight to Edward and heard one back before drifting off again.

The next morning I woke up and felt Edwards hand stroking my hair. I smiled and rolled over to face him. He kissed my forehead and when I met his eyes, I could see a bit of distress in them. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong Edward?" I reached up and cupped his cheek in my hand.

He shook his head and turned away, trying to move off the bed, but I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down. He looked at me and shook his head again. "Nothing Bella. Don't worry." He moved away again and this time I let him go. But I climbed out after him, following closely behind and into the bathroom. He didn't try shutting the door, most likely hearing me behind him.

"Edward." I put my hand on his shoulder and gently twisted him around. "Tell me."

He took a deep breath and shook his head again. "It's nothing, really."

"If it was really nothing, you wouldn't be upset." I grabbed his hands and pulled him to me. "What's wrong Edward?"

He shrugged. "I don't know really. I guess it's about what Lauren said last night."

I thought back to what she had said right as we were trying to leave. My mind went straight to what I knew he was thinking about. She said things like _us_ didn't last. That people that got married right out of high school didn't last. She was wrong.

I shook my head. "Don't let her get to you Edward. She's stupid and don't know what she's talking about. I love you. You love me. We're going to last, no matter what. I know that, and so do you. Just because she can't find someone to attend a wedding with her, let alone think of one of their own with her doesn't mean other people can't make this work. We're doing perfect so far. Don't let her ruin us."

"She's not going to ruin us Bella. But she's right. Things like this," He gestured his hand between the two of us, "don't always last forever. What if something comes between us?"

I took a step back, completely shocked at what he said. Was he really doubting us now? After all this work, and this time. After everything we've put in to this, he hears one simple comment from a trashy blond and starts to doubt us. "What is going on Edward?! Why, all of a sudden, do you chose now to say something like that? This is utterly ridiculous." I turned around and stomped out of the bathroom, feeling the prickle in my eyes announcing tears were coming. Traitor tears. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. I didn't hear the bathroom door close, so I knew he was still standing there.

"Bella." I heard him approach me and felt the other end of the bed sink down. "I didn't mean it like that."

I quickly wiped my face and spun around. "What did you mean Edward?! That since now Lauren don't think we can make it, you don't? If you wanna bring that up, a lot of people don't think we can make it. How come none of their comments made you feel this way? How come when my dad said this was a mistake, you didn't say anything? How come when I said no to marrying you at first, you got so upset? If you thought we were going to fail, why did you go through all the trouble?"

He scooted over to me and raised his hand out. I didn't take it and soon he lowered it back to the bed. "I don't think we're going to fail. I just meant that she could be right. Look at what's happened to us so far Bella."

"Yes Edward, look at what's happened. And look at where we could be right now! But instead, where we are." I stood up from the bed and moved to the side. "This is stupid. You're my husband. You're not supposed to be worried about how we're going to fail or when we're going to fail, you should be worried about keeping us together and happy."

"I am Bella. I'm working my ass off to keep you happy. I'm trying everything I can to make sure this all works just right. I can't be perfect." He climbed off the bed too and stood in front of me.

"I never asked you to be perfect Edward, so don't say that. And you think you're the only one working hard to keep this together? I try too. I try hard because I love you. But if I would have known that you were doubting us, I might not have tried as hard." I didn't mean that. And I knew I didn't. But for some reason, I couldn't stop my mouth from saying what my mind was shouting. I watched the pain flood his face and cringed. I took another moment to gather my thoughts and stepped closer. "Edward. I love you. You're the love of my life and nothing can change that. But why in the world would you say you doubt us."

"I didn't say that Bella. I said things like this don't always last forever."

"So you're saying we're not going to?"

He reached up and gripped his hair in his hands, tugging on it and closing his eyes. He looked over to the clock and shook his head. "I don't have time for this right now Bella. I said I didn't doubt us, and I don't."

"Then what do you think?" I stepped closer, refusing to let him leave until he told me exactly what he did mean.

He just shrugged, leaned down and kissed my forehead, whispered a quick I love you and grabbed his clothes to change. He walked into the bathroom, got dressed, then as he left the bathroom, he gave me a small smile and walked out the door, grabbing his coat and keys on the way out.

I collapsed down on the bed, head in my hands and tears running down my cheeks. How could he incinuate that he didn't believe in us, then just leave? After last night, and the way he touched me and loved me, and the things he said to me, I never, in a million years, would have seen this coming. I laid back, pulling a pillow over my head and crying harder.

After a couple minutes I rolled over and picked up my phone, calling the one person I knew could help.

* * *

**Like? I hope the fluff scene was good. Alright, so a few of you have guessed what's going on, and I know I can't deny it. But I'm also not going to come right out and say it til Bella does.**

**Ugh, so a butthead Edward isn't my favorite, but it just kinda happened |=**

**Review Please (=**


	13. Now, I Have Everything To Lose

**Once again, thank you guys for the support and reviews (= I love them!**

**I know no one really enjoyed the _buttward_, as it was so perfectly called, so I hope you like this chapter (=**

* * *

**Chapter 13 .. Edward**

What had I just done. As I was walking down the hallway of the hotel, I kept looking over my shoulder at our door, and thinking about what lay right on the other side. I couldn't help it this morning. I kept thinking about Laurens comment and realizing how hard I had to work to keep this together. How hard the both of us had to work. It was tough. I knew that. But when someone else says it out loud I guess that's when you really start thinking.

Can we really do this? Can we make a marriage last through college? Not many can, and we both were very aware of that. I knew we hadn't fought a lot since the wedding, but to be honest, we've just been too busy to fight. I, under no circumstances, would ever want to pick a fight with Bella. Ever. But I knew, in my head, the real reason why we don't fight. Why we don't argue.

I wanted more than anything to be able to say that the reason we didn't fight was because we just loved each other too much. But the truth was, we didn't have time. We didn't have time for that, or for each other really.

I finally made it to the elevator and pressed the button. But when the doors opened, I didn't walk in. I just stood there, alone, thinking back to what I just said to my wife. I told her I couldn't be perfect. She knew that though. And I knew she didn't want me to be perfect. I knew she was working hard too, and that everything she did, she did for us. But sometimes, I regret thinking we could do this. Not getting married; I'd never regret that. But thinking we could attend school together, both have jobs and try and be the perfect married couple. It just wasn't going to happen like that.

I finally took a step into the elevator as the doors started to close. They flung back open and I pressed the lobby button. I stepped back and rested my head on the back wall. _What was I doing?_ I hadn't a clue. I just didn't want to believe that if we hadn't ran into Lauren last night, I'd be thinking this right now. Or that me and Bella would argue before I turned and walked away from her. I learned the last time that I did that, not to do it again. But here I was, walking off an elevator and out to the parking lot. I couldn't find the will to stop my feet and run back upstairs. I had a meeting to get to, and though that job meant very little to me right now, I knew going back upstairs and facing Bella could only end badly.

Something was going on with her, and I couldn't quite pin point it yet. Something was wrong. And I didn't know if she knew yet or not. I didn't even know if she'd tell me anything she did know. I didn't deserve to know anything right now.

I got into my car and before I could start the engine, I rested my head on the steering wheel. I couldn't go anywhere. I couldn't leave her like that. _Try to be the perfect married couple?_ That was ridiculous. We were too young to be worried about that. I got back out of the car and ran back inside. I pressed the button for the elevator over and over til the doors flew open and I jumped inside. I pressed our floor button and paced the small box back and forth til the doors opened again. I ran down the hallway to our room and dug in my pocket for the key, quickly realizing, I didn't have one.

I started banging on the door. "Bella. Love?" I didn't hear anything so I hit it again. "Bella. I love you, open the door."

I had a feeling she was on the other side of the door, so I pressed my forehead to it. "Bella. Let me in."

_"Where's your key?"_

"I forgot it. Open the door sweetheart."

I heard the lock click and reached for the handle. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I looked across the room and saw Bella walking away and into the bathroom. She had her phone to her ear. "Your key's over there." She pointed to the nightstand and closed the door behind her.

I wasn't worried about the key. I walked over to the bathroom and heard her talking to someone. _"I don't know. He just started bringing up what Lauren said last night. I know.."_

I pressed my forehead to the door and listened.

_"I don't think so. He's supposed to be at a meeting right now, so he's probably already gone again."_

Whoever she was talking to, she was talking about me. And it wasn't good.

I lightly knocked on the door and she immediately stopped talking. I heard her shuffle across the floor and slowly open the door. When she looked up at me, she started biting her bottom lip. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She kept her gaze on me and ended the call. "What are you still doing here Edward? Don't you have a meeting or something?" Her voice cracked a little on the last word and I thought my heart was going to break.

I nodded. "I do have a meeting. But I love you. And I need you to know that."

"I love you too Edward. But you said you don't believe we can make it. That hurt, and I'm not even about to deny that. Then you walked away after I asked you to tell me how you really felt." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. "Do you remember the last time you had a problem? And wouldn't talk to me. Do you remember what it came down to?"

I thought back, trying to remember what she was talking about. When it hit, it _hit_ me. My eyes closed and I saw myself standing outside the diner, getting angry at Bella. I remember saying things I didn't mean. Then I remembered going back home and breaking down. Telling her everything. I knew I could. I could tell Bella anything and she'd help me. But how do I tell her a small part of me knowns Laurens right? I knew she was right. Couples that do what we did have a one in ten chance of making it. I nodded, answering Bellas question. "I remember."

She nodded, "OK then. So you remember what happens when we hide stuff from each other. Like our feelings. You need to be able to tell me how you're feeling Edward."

I looked at her and then lowered my eyes. "I know Bella. I'm trying."

"Try harder!" She took a step closer to me. "It was never this hard when we were friends."

"We're still friends Bella." I looked back up at her and tried to reach out for her, then thought better and lowered my hand back down. "We're still best friends. Things are just more complicated."

"Do you think, that if we weren't together, if we weren't married, still just friends, but living together like now, it would be this hard? Would it be this hard to tell me what you're thinking about everything? Would it be complicated?" She looked me right in the eye and I could see tears forming in her beautiful eyes. I hated that I was making her cry.

"Honestly, no. It probably wouldn't. But you're more to me now. I have more to work on. More to accomplish. More to handle Bella."

"And you don't think I do too?!"

"I know Bella. But think about it. If we were just friends, and I messed this up in anyway, I'd have much less to lose. Yes, I'd lose the best friend I've _ever_ had! I'd lose the person I talk to. The person that calms me down and helps me when I need it. I'd lose a roommate, and a friend I can do anything with. But all that sounds so miniscule compared to what I have to lose now. Now, I have everything to lose. A wife, a lover, _and_ a best friend! That scares me." I stopped and looked at her for a moment, judging which direction this was taking. "If we were just friends, I'd only lose Isabella Swan, best friend. Now, I'll lose Isabella Cullen, everything."

"I know that. But you're not going to lose me Edward!" She turned away from me in frustration and I took a deap breath, nodding. When she turned to face me again the tears were rolling. "I won't do this Edward. I won't get in fights like this every time you think you can't communicate with me. We were doing just fine before last night, now all of a sudden we're not gonna make it?! Edward, listen to yourself."

"Bella, I didn't say we weren't going to make it. I said not everyone does. I believe in us. I believe we can do this. I know it's hard. And I know I'm making it ten times harder on you, but please, please Bella, bear with me. Help me." I whispered the last words and she came closer. I really could not tell you what was coming over me. I didn't think I had this many issues with things. But obviously she's right. I don't communicate well enough with her.

"What are you so afraid of Edward?" She reached her hand up and cupped my cheek. "What makes you do this to me?"

I shrugged. "If I knew, I wouldn't do it." Then I looked at the clock. I was really late. Mr. Anderson was going to kill me. But I couldn't leave Bella like this. It would be a mistake.

But, as if she could read my mind, she looked down and spoke. "You have a meeting to get to Edward. Go."

I started to shake my head, but she came closer and stretched up, placing a kiss on my lips. But before I could pull her closer and deepen the kiss, she pulled away. That small gesture told me things were going to be OK. I had a lot more to fix, but for right now, Bella understood.

"I'll see you at six Bella." I looked down at her and smiled. It wasn't whole hearted, cause I didn't want to leave, but it was a smile for her.

She nodded. "OK. I'll see you later." She started to turn around, but I grabbed her wrist and twisted her back around. She let out a small gasp in surprise and looked up at me.

"I love you Bella." Then I leaned down and kissed her lips. "Don't ever forget that."

She smiled and nodded. "I know. I love you too." She gave me one more chaste kiss before pushing me away. "We'll talk more later, right?" She looked up at me and I nodded. I heard her let out a sigh of relief and her smile grew a little. "OK. Have a good day Edward."

"You too Bella." I turned and walked for the door, but before I walked out, I turned around back to her. "I promise, I'll think about you all day, and I'll think about this morning, and when I get home, we'll have a real conversation. You deserve that Bella." I gave her a small smile and watched her sit on the edge of the bed. "You're still my life. Always have been, and always will be. I won't mess this up."

She nodded and I saw another tear escape her eye.

I walked out and closed the door behind me, then walked to the elevator.

When I got to the office, I hurried and ran inside.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Mr. Anderson is waiting in room four." The receptionist smiled at me and pointed me in the right direction. I hurried down the hallway and opened the door to room four.

Mr. Anderson looked up at me and motioned for me to sit. "Nice of you to join us Edward."

I took a seat and nodded once. "Sorry. I had a bit of an emergency this morning."

He nodded and turned back around, "Try not to let it happen again."

"Yes sir." If only he knew how much I was going to work to not let that happen again.

The meeting was long. Very long. And quite boring. We discussed everything from my work, to what was expected of me after graduation. I told him Bella and I were planning on coming back home and finding a place to live. That the drive to work wouldn't be so bad. He said I wouldn't have to drive to the office everyday, maybe just three or four times a week. That wasn't bad at all. And the days I did have to come in would just be about going over things and recording pieces and setting up whatever I needed. This all was to begin as soon as me and Bella moved back and got settled.

After the meeting, he led me to the piano room and allowed me to play a couple songs I'd been working on. When I ended the last song and he asked me to play again, I went right into Bellas lullaby. When I realized what I was playing, I stopped. That wasn't meant for anyone but her.

"What's wrong Edward? That was very nice." Mr. Anderson looked down at me and creased his forehead.

"I'm sorry. That piece is for my wife. No one else has heard it."

He nodded and sat down in the chair across from me. "Well, you don't have to play it then."

We talked more about the contracts I could possibly get and the opportunities that lay ahead of me. Who had already requested my songs and who wanted more from me.

The whole time we were talking, I kept thinking about Bella. Just like I promised her, I kept thinking about ways to make it up to her. Ways to apologize and ways to prove I loved her, and believed in us more than anything. What Lauren said really bothered me, but I should have never taken that out on Bella.

Last night, when we got home and I laid her in bed, I kept looking down at her and then repeating Laurens words in my head. I knew that if there was ever a chance we'd fail, it would be without a doubt, my fault. She was never anything but amazing. She deserved to have the world at her feet, and I wasn't egotistical enough to say I was that world. But I loved her, with all my heart, and I knew I'd never leave her. But I also knew, that if it ever came to it, and she wanted to leave, I'd probably have to let her go. I wouldn't stand in the way of something she really wanted.

But I had to get myself back to reality. And reality was, she didn't want to leave me. Even after this morning, and the things I said, I was still lucky enough to be returning to a room with her in it. She wasn't going to leave, and I knew that. It wasn't because she felt she couldn't, I knew that too, but it was because she didn't want to. The look in her eyes when I said I loved her, the smile that graced her beautiful face when I even touched her, and the shiver that I always felt run down her back when I whispered in her ear or cuddled her to me at night, told me that she loved me and wanted to stay. She wouldn't have moved in with me if she didn't love me. She wouldn't have agreed to try and balance everything with me if she didn't love me. And most of all, she wouldn't have married me if she didn't love me. She was more than I ever thought I needed and I'd never push her away.

Before I left for the day, I asked Mr. Anderson if I could borrow the recording room for a couple minutes. He happy obliged and left me to myself. The whole time my fingers were on those keys I saw Bella. I saw everything we'd been through and things I knew were to come. Things that happened years ago, and things that only just happened yesterday. I always knew my whole world revolved around this woman and it always would. I couldn't put my love into words for her, and sometimes, I couldn't even put it into actions. But I always made sure I told her I loved her.

Then I remembered the conversation we had the night before our wedding.

_"Edward, I love you. And I don't know what it's going to take to make you believe that. But I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life. Yes, I had doubts before, but those are gone. I still have fears, but there about what's to come for us. Not what we're doing here. I'm scared of what life is going to throw us. I'm scared we might not be able to handle it. But those are normal fears. One's that I'd have even if we were only dating. I'm scared that one day I'll break down and have to give something up. Whether it be college, or my career, or whatever. But know it'll never be you. I'll never give you up. I'd rather have you, and nothing else, then everything else and no you. I can't live that way." She pulled my face to hers and kissed me. The kiss was strong and she was trying to convey her feelings to me. I got them and relaxed, a lot._

_"You're it for me Bella." I traced my fingers around her neck and lowered my lips to her ear. "You're the woman of my dreams and this is it for me. You're the only girl I'll ever love and the only person I'll ever care for this much."_

_"I know Edward. But stop doubting me." She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "I don't want you to feel like that. Feel like I'll back out and leave you. You've said that a couple times and I hate it. I hate that you think I'll leave you for someone that can give me material things. I don't need them. I need you." She put her finger on my chest right over my heart._

_I nodded. "I know. I don't doubt you love. I just worry sometimes. I can't help it. You're so much more than I ever thought possible for myself. And I know you don't like things to be given to you. But I also know you appreciated it sometimes. I wanna be able to do that for you. And what if I can't?"_

_"It don't matter. As long as you love me, and you come home to me every night, and you tell me you love me every day for the rest of our lives. That's all I need. Don't lie to me. Don't cheat on me. Don't hide things from me. Don't hide your feelings from me." She looked at me to make sure I was paying attention on that one. "And don't, please don't, ever fall out of love with me."_

_I grabbed her to me tighter and kissed every inch of skin I could reach, whispering 'Never' between each kiss. Never would I go a day without loving this girl, and never would I not express it. She was going to get every bit of affection I could muster every day._

That was it. I needed to keep my promise. I needed to suck this up and go back to Bella. I needed to hold her and reassure her everything was going to OK.

I finished the song up, then played it back just to make sure it sounded right. It sounded perfect. I took the CD out and picked up my things, saying goodbye to everyone on the way out.

The drive back to the hotel was quicker than I thought it would be. I made a quick stop, grabbed what I needed and continued on to the hotel. When I got there, I quickly walked into the lobby and to the elevator. When the doors opened on the tenth floor, I walked to our room and reached for my key, only to realize, like an idiot, I forgot it again. So I knocked on the door and waited for Bella.

_"Yes? Who is it?"_

"You're dumb husband forgot his key again."

I heard a small giggle come from the other side.

_"Hm, sucks for him."_

I smiled and pressed my hand to the door. "Yeah. It does. Here he was looking forward to spending a wonderful night making up to his gorgeous wife. Guess he'll just have to wait til the guy at the counter can give him an extra."

I took my hands off the door and stepped away, waiting for the door to fly open. When it did, she stepped out and ran right into me. She looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

I smiled back, "Hi."

Then I noticed she was in just a towel. Her hair wasn't wet, so I was assuming she took a bath, or was going to take a bath. Good, she needed to relax. Her face bushed a bright red and she looked down the hall to make sure no one was looking. I gently grabbed her chin in my hand and grinned at her.

"Come inside Edward." Then she grabbed my shirt collar and drug me into the room. I pulled my other hand out from behind me and revealed what I stopped off for. She closed the door behind me and gasped. "Edward, those are beautiful!" She smiled up at me and blushed red again.

"There for you." I stuck the flowers out and grabbed her with my other hand. "I'm sorry."

She nodded and pressed a finger to my lips. She took them from my hands and set them on the table. "We'll find a vase for them later. Thank you Edward." She removed her hands from me and started walking back to the bathroom.

"Where you going?"

She turned around and smiled at me. "I just ran the bath water. It's still hot." She walked into the bathroom and turned around one more time to smile. She cocked an eyebrow up and I walked toward her.

"Mind if I, um." I didn't know if it was appropriate to finish. After what had happened, I didn't think she wanted me around her in that way.

"Join me." It wasn't a question.

I walked in behind her and took a look around. She had my Ipod out and on the dock she took everywhere with us. There were bubbles in the tub and it smelled faintly of roses and vanilla in here. Because of the upgrade and bigger room, the tub was bigger too.

She stood in front of me, apparently waiting for me to say something. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Very." Then she stepped closer. "Edward, I wanna put this morning behind us and forget it all. We're still going to talk, but after that, it's done. It'll be as if this morning never happened."

I quickly agreed. "OK Bella."

Then she reached up and started unbuttoning my shirt. "My water is getting cold Edward."

I nodded and helped her out a little. I got the shirt off, then tugged my pants off. And before I got completely undressed and climbed in, I turned the Ipod on. Classical music filled the room and Bella smiled. "This OK?"

She nodded and dropped her towel, climbing in. I followed suit right after flicking one light switch off, turning off half of the lights and making it a bit darker in here. More relaxing.

I climbed in behind Bella and stretched my legs on either side of her. I pulled her back to rest against my chest and wrapped my arms around her lower torso. I heard her sigh and closed my eyes, resting my head behind me on the cool tile wall.

"I love you Edward." Bella lifted her arm up and placed her palm on the side of my head. She proceeded to wrap it around the back of my neck and I lifted my head back up and rested my chin on the top of her head.

"I love you too Bella. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's half my fault too ya know. I shouldn't have gotten angry." She moved up laid her head back against my neck, taking a deep breath. "You mean everything to me and I really had no reason to do that."

I quickly stopped her. "Yes you did. You had every right Bella. I never, ever, took one notice of Lauren in high school. I never cared about what she said, or did, or what she thought of us then. So why in the world I cared now is beyond me. I'll never do that again."

She nodded and turned slightly as to watch me from the corner of her eye. "What were you thinking this morning?"

"I don't know Bella. I guess I was just thinking that she could possibly be right. I didn't take into effect that we were different than everyone else, or that she probably only said it to get to us. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I don't mean what were you thinking when you said those things. I mean what we was going through your mind before I woke up. What made you so upset that we even started that conversation in the first place."

I thought back to it and realized I honestly didn't know what I was thinking. I just kept repeating her words over and over and picturing a life without Bella. It drove me crazy. "I guess I just thought about what would happen if you were to leave me."

With that, she turned around to face me. "I'm never going to leave you Edward. When will you understand that?"

I looked down and nodded. "I know Bella. But you have to understand. You're too good for me." She started to protest, but I pressed a finger to her lips. "You are, whether you think so or not. You always have been." Then I leaned forward to kiss her. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you either."

She quickly wrapped her hands around my neck and squeezed. "Edward, I'm sick of hearing that. I'm sick of you thinking that." She kissed my lips quickly, then pulled away. "We're equals Edward, and I need you to _understand _that!" She placed both hands on the side of my face and looked straight into my eyes. "I won't have this conversation with you again. You need to start focusing on us and paying attention to the important things in life instead of grueling over certain things that you think is going to tear us apart. Cause worrying about them is only going to prove those people that don't believe in us, right."

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss her lips. "I know that Bella."

She smiled at me and turned back around, resting against my chest again. "This feels nice Edward." She sighed and grabbed both my hands, wrapping them around her. I knew this conversation was officially over, so I nodded and kissed the top of her head, then reached down for the remote to the dock. I turned the music up slightly and Bella turned her head to the side. I looked down at her and watched as her eyes closed and a smile came over her face. I stroked her hair from her face and pulled it around behind her. I bent my head down and kissed her earlobe, then started humming along with the song in her ear. She gripped my hands tighter and smiled wider. "I love you Edward."

I grinned, then kissed her cheek. "I love you too Bella. And I'm sorry."

"No more apologies. Just don't do it again."

I nodded and thought back to last time she told me I needed to be able to tell her how I felt. I faintly remember promising not to do it again that time too. I really needed to get this together and stop hurting her. It wasn't only affecting her, but affecting me too. I hated seeing her hurt and I hated knowing I was the only one that did that. I was the only one that hurt her to that extent. It needed to stop. Right now.

"I promise you Isabella. I will never hurt you again." Then I leaned down and pressed my lips to her ear and whispered, "The course of true love never did run smooth." I brought one of her hands to my mouth and kissed her knuckles before kissing her cheek again. I felt her nod against me.

"Shakespear. Very nice Edward."

For the next half hour or so, we just laid there. Neither one of us said anything else. I just hummed in her ear and she occasionally smiled and kissed my shoulder. The music filled the room and I could still smell the vanilla. It was perfect. Just what she needed. Just what I needed.

Finally Bella started moving and begun climbing out of the tub. She silently reached her hand out for me and I took it. I reached for her towel before she could and wrapped it around her. She smiled and stretched up to kiss my lips.

"Go change into something more comfortable. I have a surprise for you." I wrapped another towel around my waist and smiled at her.

"Surprise? I don't like surprises Edward." She tried to keep from smiling, but failed miserably.

I laughed and gently shoved her out of the bathroom and to the bed where our suitcases still lie next to. She reached down into the suitcase and grabbed a couple things then ran back to the bathroom. I chuckled and bent down to grab some pants.

Once she came out of the bathroom, I had already put the CD in the player and had the lights dimmed. I looked over and saw her walking toward me in the blue silk robe I gave her. I smiled, remembering why I gave it to her and what had happened before I gave it to her. That was the morning after I proposed to her. And the morning after we finally took the next step in our relationship. That day would forever be etched in my memory. Along with just about every other day we spent together. But that one stuck out. I'd always remember that as the day I got everything I could ever want. I got Bella. I got Bella to agree to spend the rest of her life with me and looking back on it now, that's all I ever needed. I should have known that from the very begining.

I held my hand out for her to come toward me. When she came within reaching distance I yanked her to me. It was kinda rough, but as soon as she hit my chest, she giggled. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her lips hard. I felt her breath in quickly through her nose and started to pull away to let her breath, but she gripped the back of my head and pulled me back to her. Her lips moved against mine fiercly and she gripped the hair on the back of my neck harder. I hissed in pain for a split second, then tightened my arms around her waist. I lifted her up slightly and felt her moan into my mouth. I grinned against her lips and started to carry her across the room. But then I stopped. I had a plan for tonight, and I couldn't ruin it. I set her down and managed to pull my lips from hers.

"Damn it Bella." I smiled down at her and she grinned back.

"What Edward?" She pressed her hands to my chest and ran them up and down.

I quickly put my hands on top of her and pulled them away. "Not that I don't enjoy that, but I had a plan for tonight. And I'm going to stick to it."

I pulled her back over to the CD player and pressed play, then waited. Her eyes widened in realization and she smiled. I saw tears well up in her eyes and stepped forward to catch any that fell. She grabbed my face and kissed me quick before I took both her hands and pulled her to me; wrapping one arm around her while keeping one of her hands in my other one. She took the hint and placed her free hand on my shoulder. I started slowly dancing around the open space, flowing with the rhythm of the song. I held her close and started to pick up my pace around the room. I twirled her around and swung her out, then pulled her back to me. She was giggling and laughing and smiling and I loved seeing her this way. This was Bella. This was the Bella I fell in love with and the Bella that would forever remind me who I am.

I'm Edward Cullen, and I was meant to love the hell out of Isabella Cullen.

* * *

**So? Like?**

**I think Edward pretty much made up for his little stunt, right? (=**

**Please Review (=**


	14. You're Beautiful Bella

**Hello (= So thank you guys for the reviews, as always! I can't tell you how happy I get when my phone tells me I have an email and I get to read really nice words from you guys (= All my reviews mean a lot.**

**Anyways, so if you've read _Becomes Attainable_, which I really hope you have if you're reading this, there is a small surprise at the end of the chapter for you guys. If you recongnize it that is (=**

**Anndd! I found a great song for this chapter, _Entwined _by _Jason Reeves. _Listen to it, you'll love it (=**

* * *

**Chapter 14 .. Bella**

I laid in bed that night staring up at the white ceiling. My song softly playing in the background. Edward and I had gone to bed almost two hours ago, but I was still unable to sleep. Between todays events running through my mind, and my conversation with Esme this morning, I had too much to think about. Esme told me it would be OK. That everything would be alright. She said Edward just needed a firm talking to, and that's what I gave him. We talked and discussed everything, then let it go. That's what I wanted, and that's what Esme said to do. She said it would be hard to forget a fight like that, but the best thing to do was put it behind you and move on. If you dwell in the past and worry over things that are done with, you'll never move on. I believed her.

I laid there stroking my fingers through Edwards thick hair. His head was rested comfortably on my chest and a smile was on his face. I never really got to watch him sleep, but he was beautiful. Even sleeping, his eyes would occasionally flutter and ever so often his smile would get bigger, and when he took a deep breath his hands would curl around mine as his arms tightened. If he rolled over away from me, he'd keep my hand. And he never stayed away long. After only a couple minutes, he'd roll back over and sigh. I never noticed any of these things until now. And it made me love him more - if that was possible - to know that, even in unconsciousness, he still loved me, and still needed me there.

I was hoping this weekend could be great. I mean really great. Just me and Edward, with each other, spending three days with just us. I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to argue. I didn't want to have to yell at Edward this weekend. I didn't really want to have to yell at him ever, but I guess sometimes it just happens. I hate that.

I felt Edward stir and he shifted again. I stopped my movements in his hair and waited for him to drift back off. When he moved again and groaned, I started back up, letting him know I was awake. He lifted his head, his eyes still closed and smiled at me, leaning forward to kiss my lips. He missed a little, which made me giggle. I reached up and placed my hands on either side of his face, guiding him right to me. He kissed me lightly at first, no doubt because of his sleepy state. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away, stretching his body across the bed and slightly squishing me. I started giggling again and his eyes shot open as I pushed him off of me.

"Edward, don't squish me." I reached my hand out and put it on the back of his head as he curled back up next to me.

He smiled and laid his head back down on my chest. "I'm sorry love." He yawned and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer. "What are you still doing up?"

I shrugged. "Can't sleep."

He raised his head a bit to look at me and cocked his eyebrow. "Seriously? For the past week you've done nothing but sleep. You're always tired."

I nodded, "I know." I turned my head to the side and started running my fingers through his hair again. I heard him sigh and then he reached over for my free hand. As I ran my hand down the back of his neck, he turned his head and kissed my neck.

"Bella, you should sleep." He squeezed my hand and kissed me one more time before lifting his head from me and scooting up the bed a bit. He laid next to me and pulled me on my side, right up against his chest. I closed my eyes, but still couldn't drift off.

I finally let out a deep sigh and sat up. "Edward, I can't sleep."

He rubbed his eyes and sat up next to me, yawning again. I felt so bad. He was tired, but I knew he wouldn't go back to sleep til I slept. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. A couple minutes later, he came back with the Ipod dock, his Ipod still in it. He walked to my side of the bed and set it on the nightstand, unplugging the CD player and plugging in the dock and turning it on. He shuffled through a couple songs, then pressed play. He got back into bed and crawled over me to his side. Once he was settled back in, he pressed his lips to the top of me head and kissed me, "Sleep my Bella." Then he started to hum. He hummed along to the song like he had in the bathtub.

I smiled and closed my eyes, whispering a quiet 'thank you'. He kissed the top of my head again and continued to hum in my ear.

The next thing I knew, sun was shining into the room. I opened my eyes, rubbing them free of any sleep. When I looked over at Edward, he was still sleeping and had a content look on his face. I felt bad for last night, waking him up like that, so I slowly removed his arm from around me and crawled out of bed. I noticed the Ipod was off, so I went straight for my bag and grabbed an outfit.

Today we were going to visit Carlisle and Esme, then going home later tonight. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower, putting my clothes on the sink and turning around to grab a towel. I peaked out at Edward for a moment before shutting the door and getting into the shower.

As I scrubbed the shampoo through my hair I started thinking of me and Edward. We had our problems, that's was for sure, but for some reason, I knew I had to fix them real quick. I hated having any kind of issue with Edward, and I knew fixing this was going to be tough, but when you looked at the bigger picture, what about my life wasn't kinda tough right now. I guess I just always thought that Edward and I would be the one completely stable thing in my life. The one thing I never had to worry about. I needed to fix that. I needed him to be the one perfect thing in my life that I never messed up. I needed that. And I'm pretty sure he needed it too.

I started rinsing the shampoo out of my hair and before I could turn around I heard the shower curtain pull aside and someone step in. I felt his arms wrap around me and he kissed the back of my neck over my hair. Then he moved my hair and kissed the back of my neck again. Feeling his lips on me made me sigh and a small moan escaped my lips.

He chuckled and kissed me again, resulting in the same small moan. "Bella." His lips ghosted across my shoulders, then he kissed the tip of my shoulder before moving down to the side of my arm, his lips burning a trail all the way. When he moved back up my arm and across the top of my shoulder back to my neck, he moved to the side and started kissing below my ear. My skin was tingling and I felt goose bumps appear in his wake. I finally started to turn around, but he stopped me. He held me in place as he grabbed my hand with his free hand and squeezed tight. "Good morning."

I nodded and sighed again, "Yes. It is. Good morning to you too Edward."

I felt him smile against my neck and he lightly bit my earlobe. Then he trailed down to the mark I already had. His lips moved over it and the feeling against my skin changed. It didn't hurt, it just felt different because of the light bruise. He let go of my hand and moved it up to the other side of my neck, then around the back. "Does it hurt." His right hand rubbed down my arm as he lips constantly placed light kissed on the bruise, while his left hand cupped my neck on the opposite side.

I shook my head. "Not at all."

"Don't lie to me Bella."

"I'm not Edward." I squeezed his hand again and turned around while he was distracted. I wrapped my arms up around his neck and pulled him close. He was already slightly bent down so his lips were right there for my taking. I crushed my lips to his and held him tightly. His one hand stayed on my neck, only now resting on the other side, while his other hand moved to rest on my hip. Then I felt the water pressure shift and realized we had to hurry.

I pulled away and he groaned, trying his best to pull me back. I just shook my head and reached for the conditioner. He took the hint and I moved out of his way so he could wash his hair.

Once we were done, we climbed out and wrapped ourselves up in towels. We brushed our teeth and got dressed quickly, deciding to wait until we got to Edwards parents house to eat breakfast. I wasn't that hungry, and Esmes cooking would always be ten times better than any fast food place.

"Come on love. We should get going." Edward stuffed the last of our things in our bags and set them by the door. Then he turned around and smiled at me. I nodded and grabbed my shoes, slipping them on and turning around double checking we had everything. I always seem to leave things in hotel rooms. I walked over to Edward as he picked up my jacket and helped me slip it on. Then he grabbed the room keys and picked up the bags in one arm and wrapped the other around my waist.

"Edward, let me take one of those bags." I reached for one and took hold of the handle before Edward stepped back, jerking the handle from my hand.

He shook his head and grinned, "I got it." He stepped forward again and this time took my hand and led me out the door. I shut the door behind us and walked to the elevator with him.

After he pressed the button, I started arguing with him. "Come on Edward. Let me take one of those. I'm not helpless you know."

He chuckled and nodded, "I know love. But I have it. It's impolite to make a woman carry her own bags." The he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Especially when you're married to her."

The doors opened and we stepped in. I leaned against the wall as he pressed the lobby button, then he joined me in the back of the elevator. I looked at him through narrowed eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. He took one look at me and started trying to hold back laughter.

I huffed and laid my head against the back wall. "It would be so much easier for me to carry one of those."

He just shook his head again. "Nope. There are not even heavy. Why the argument?"

"It's not an argument. I'm just stating that I'm not helpless and I can carry my own bag."

The doors opened in front of us and Edward took my hand, leading me out and to a small table at the back of the lobby. He set the bags down and pulled out one of the two chairs for me. "How about you sit here and keep an eye on the luggage while I check us out. Will that make you feel better?" He smirked at me and, in a childish act of immaturity, I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and as it echoed across the marble lobby, he gave me a chaste kiss and walked to the counter.

I sat back and watched him walk away. Things were good this morning. And I planned on keeping them that way.

I decided right then and there that in order to keep us together and happy, I needed to take things one day at a time. Cherish every single day I was blessed enough to be with Edward. Instead of worrying about all the small things, I needed to remain focused on what I _needed_. And I needed Edward. I needed things to go smoothly and remain that way. So right there, in that Port Angeles hotel, I decided that I'd take things as they came. I'd go day by day and focus on one day at a time. I didn't care what tomorrow would bring, as long as he was here today, and we were together and happy and loved by each other, that was fine. When tomorrow came, I'd worry about it then.

I saw Edward thank the man, then walk back over to me. He grabbed up the bags, and this time, I didn't argue with him. I just smiled, stretched up to kiss him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kept still for a moment, looking down at me with a minor confused look, but I just smiled and shrugged it off. He nodded and led us out of the lobby and to the car. I hugged my jacket closer to me to block some of the harsh cold air as Edward took his am around from me and dug his keys out of his pocket.

He quickly unlocked the doors and opened the passenger side, letting me in. Then he went around the back, pressed the trunk button and threw the bags in the back. I watched him hurry to the drivers side door after the trunk was closed and once the car was started I cranked up the heat. He smiled and leaned over, "I love you." He gave me a kiss and put the car in reverse, backing out and heading to the exit.

I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lap, laying it on my knee. "I love you too."

He smiled and me and pulled onto the highway heading toward Forks.

I was excited. I was literally bouncing in my seat the whole way. The only thing that kept me entertained and focused on something other than getting back home was Edward Ipod. He had it plugged in and gave me free reign on the music. Like he usually always did.

Finally, almost an hour later, we turned onto the long Cullen driveway. I hadn't been here in a long time, and I missed it. I missed the driveway and the beautiful trees that created a canopy over it. And when we pulled up to the house and saw the front door, I smiled. I missed that house too. You never really realize how much you love or appreciate something until you've gone without it for a little while. And this house meant a lot to me. It meant a lot to Edward too. It was the house we practically grew up in and it was nice to be home.

I loved our house in Seattle. I really did. But this house held so many more memories than the townhouse ever would.

When Edward pulled into the open garage and turned the car off, he turned and gave me one quick smile before we both jumped out at the same time and as Edward shut the big garage door, I ran inside.

I was instantly met with Esmes open arms. She hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. "Bella! I've missed you so much."

I knew we had only seen her a month ago, but I missed Esme a lot.

I saw Carlisle walk around the corner and open his arms. Esme let me go and I ran for him, crashing into his arms. He swayed a bit and let out a loud laugh. "Hello Bella. I missed you too."

I laughed with him and backed up, seeing Edward had walked in and was hugging his mother. I turned and gave Carlisle a smile, as he raised an arm, motioning us toward the living room. I nodded and stepped before him as he gave Edward a quick hug. Soon, I felt Edward take my hand and pull me down on his lap on the couch.

Esme and Carlisle sat on the loveseat and smiled at us. "How is everything going?"

Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. "Great." We both spoke at the same time, and he bent forward and kissed me quick.

Then I watched Esme stand up and walked toward Edward and I. "Actually. May I have a word with you?" She looked down at Edward and smiled.

He nodded and lifted me off his lap and set me next to him. He kissed my cheek and stood up. Watching them walk away, Esme turned around and winked at me, then as they walked into the kitchen, I watched Esme grab the top of Edward ear. Edward quietly let out a deep squeal sounding noise and ducked into the kitchen with his mother. I internally cringed, knowing I was the reason for her doing that.

"I remember her doing that when he was younger every time he made her mad. It wasn't often, but it did happen." Carlisle scooted to the other end of the loveseat and smiled at me as he crossed his hands over his lap and leaned back into the cushion.

I nodded slowly and smiled, remembering the many time I got to witness that. I remember back to when she had to actually bend down to drag him to either the kitchen or back patio. Now she was reaching up and making him bend down. I giggled again and watched a smile spread across Carlisle lips.

"I'm afraid that might be my fault." I pointed my thumb back to the kitchen where I could vaguely here Esmes voice scolding Edward.

Carlisle shrugged and sat up. "It's a lot of his fault."

I met Carlisles gaze and shook my head. "It was a lot of my fault Carlisle."

He chuckled and leaned forward a bit more. "Honesty is great in a marriage Bella. But, from what Esme told me, and I hope you don't mind that she did," He looked at me for minor forgiveness, "I really don't see the point in what Edward did."

I shrugged and looked at my lap for a moment, "In a way I guess he was right. I just didn't want him to be."

That's when Carlisle got up and walked over to me, sitting next to me on the couch and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Can I tell you something Bella?" He lightly squeezed my shoulder and I nodded, not yet looking up. "I married Esme when I was eighteen years old. She had only just turned seventeen, and we had a lot of the same problems I see you and Edward having."

I finally looked up at him and smiled a little. I knew they got married young, but I'd never really got to hear the story. "Seventeen? What did your parents say?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "They said that we were making the biggest mistake of our lives, and that it would end before it even began."

I nodded, remembering what my dad had to say the day we told him we were getting married

_"You're making a mistake Bella. You're making my mistake." _Were his exact words.

"You and Edward are going through all the same scrutiny's. You're being watched under a microscope. People are waiting for you to mess up; like they did with me and Esme. We fought, sometimes really bad. It's inevitable. I made her mad and sometimes she did things to make me mad. It happens. It's how you deal with it that defines how important your marriage is." He looked at me and I nodded, noting I was listening. "If you would have waited til after college to get married, no one would have gave you a second glance. But you were brave and did what you wanted. What you both wanted." He smiled at me and lifted my chin so I was looking directly at him. "You know what I say? I say you forget everyone around you and do your own thing. Esme and I had a problems, but once we learned to block out everyones negative thoughts, it became much easier. And how much would you like to bet Esme is in there telling Edward the same exact thing?"

I giggled a little and nodded, then turned to hug Carlisle. I think I might have taken him off guard a bit, but he finally hugged me back. When he let go, I heard the kitchen door swing open and Edward walked back out with a tray of cups in his hands. He set it on the coffee table and looked at Carlisle. "May I talk to Bella alone for a moment?"

Carlisle quickly nodded and got up, holding a hand out for me. It was always very clear where Edward, and even Emmett believe it or not, got their mannerisms and gentlemanly qualities from. I took it and once I was standing, he gave my hand a light squeeze and walked back to the loveseat.

Edward immediately took my hand and led me to the stairs.

Once up to the third floor, and I realized where we were going, I took off running. Edward started laughing and followed behind. Once I reached his door, I burst through and stopped dead in my tracks. It looked exactly the same. Nothing had changed at all. Except for the CD collection being gone, everything had remained unchanged. And if you ignored the big space where the bed _had_ been..

"Bella." Edward burst in not long after me and almost ran into my back. He grabbed me and spun me around. "You didn't fall!"

I lightly slapped his chest and smiled. "Not funny Cullen."

He started laughing and shut the door behind us. "Actually, I think it was very funny _Cullen_."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well, you're sense of humor always was quite questionable to me." I laughed as he looked at me through narrowed eyes. "I'm kidding."

He nodded and pulled me closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." I stretched up to kiss him and then fell back onto the heels of my feet. "You wanted to talk?"

He nodded and led me to the couch that was still in the room. "I'm sorry. I love you Bella, and I'm so sorry. I know what I did was stupid and wrong, and I hurt your feelings, but I want to make that up to you." He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my lips before I could say anything. "I know you're about to fight it, but please don't."

We sat there just kinda looking at each other for a couple more minutes. We both stayed quiet and he ran his hand up and across my back.

"Edward, you don't have to make anything up to me. I said we'd forget it even happened, and we will. As far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to make up for." I reached out to touch his cheek, and he smiled. "Besides, I'd say you made up for it that night. Thank you for my CD."

He leaned forward, kissing me again. He quickly pressed his whole body forward and gently pushed me down on the couch. I went along with him. Once I was laid down, he pulled back away from me and sat up, grabbing my feet and bringing them up on the couch for me and laying me flat. Then he laid over top of me, only leaving not even an inch between our bodies. When he pressed his lips back to mine, it was soften and more gentle than before. He moved carfeully and slowly.

He pulled away briefly and looked down at me. "Bella." Then he smiled and grazed his hand over my cheek.

I placed both of my hands on either side of his face and kissed him again. I loved being back home. It brought my Edward back. Being back in Forks, back in this house, even in this room brought back the old Edward. The Edward that didn't have any cares in the world. He just got to be himself and be with me and love me. That was it.

It made me happy about what was coming next. I knew once we graduated college and got our home in Forks, everything would be OK. He was happier here, and I saw that. He needed to be home.

"I like being here." He whispered against my ear like he was reading my mind the whole time. I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I like being here with you."

He pulled up and looked at me, rolling onto his side between me and the back of the couch. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto my side, then wrapped his arm around me so I didn't fall off the sofa.

"I know Edward."

He closed his eyes and rested against my chest. "I can't wait to come home with you. Be here permanently."

"You're more comfortable here." I started running my fingers through his hair and smoothing it away from his face.

He nodded under my fingers and smiled, kissing the base of my neck.

After a couple more mnutes, I decided we should probably get back to Carlisle and Esme. We did come here to see them after all.

I started to move, but Edward tightened his hold on me. "Edward, we should get back to your parents."

He groaned and shook his head. "I have one more thing to show you." He jumped up, nearly tossing me off the couch and pulled me up with him. He walked me over to where the bed used to be.

He stood there for a moment, reaching up to rub his forehead for a second, then shrugging. "Oh well, guess we'll inprovise." He stood me in the middle of the empty space and asked me to sit. I did so and he walked over to his radio, putting a CD in and grabbing the remote. I thought he took all his CDs to Seattle with us?

He smiled, then came and sat next to me. "Lay down."

I raised and eyebrow at him, but he just chuckled and laid back, pulling me back with him. He reached up and pointed the remote to the radio, pressing the play button. After a couple seconds I heard an all too familiar tune start to fill the room. My eyes instantly filled with tears and they spilled over before I could reach them and wipe them away. Edward noticed and rolled onto his side, wiping them for me.

"Edward," I started to say something, but he pressed his finger to my lips and silenced me.

Then he started singing the words in my ear. The tears fell quicker as he did that. The words held so much more meaning than they ever had that day on my sixteenth birthday. Now I knew how Edward had felt that day. I knew he love he was trying his hardest to convey all those years. I knew that no matter what, Edward loved me - had for years - and he'd never intentionally mess this up.

"You're beautiful Bella."

* * *

**So? Like?**

**And do you know what he did there at the end? If you remember let me know (=**

**And I know you guys are asking lots of question about when and how Bella is going to say something (if you haven't figured it out yet, thank you. I want _someone_ to be surprised lol) It won't be too much longer. Just give me time. Her and Edward have lots of other stuff to deal with right now and that's the absolute last thing on her mind.**

**Review Please. Let me know what you think (=**


	15. Sure, They Got Off Easy

**Thank you guys for the reviews last chapter. Just to clear it up, yes he played _God Damn Your Beautiful_ for her. And he laid her down on the floor because the bed wasn't there, and that's where he first realized he was in love with her. Sooo, get it now? Lol.**

**Alright, so I have a realllllly big surprise for you guys in this chapter. A surprise I don't think anyone saw coming (=**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 .. Edward**

"Let me get that mom." I walked up behind my mother and took the dishes from her hand. I carried them to the sink and smiled at her. "I'll get this. I'm sure Bella would like some more time with you before we leave."

She nodded and smiled, but stepped closer to me instead of leaving. "You remember what we talked about Edward."

I quickly nodded and smiled reassuringly at her. "Trust me mom. I'll remember." And I would.

"Don't ever hurt that girl Edward. She's the best thing you have, and you know it." She laid a hand on my shoulder and patted it.

"I know mom." I turned the water on, rinsing off the plates from lunch. "She is, and I promise. I never meant to hurt her and I won't do it again." I slipped the dishes into the dishwasher and turned the water off. When I turned back to my mom she was nodding her head.

We both walked back into the living room and I sat next to Bella. She was laughing at something Carlisle had said and hardly noticed me sit next to her until I said something. "Bella, love?"

She turned to me and kissed my cheek. "Yes?"

"I hate this, but I think we have to go." I looked at the clock and saw it read almost four. It was a three hour drive home and I promised Alice we'd be back for dinner.

Her smile faded and she looked down. When she looked back up at me, I saw the reluctance in her eyes. "Do we have to?"

I slowly nodded. "I'm sorry Bella. We'll come back soon, I promise."

She nodded and smiled, "OK." Then she turned to Esme and Carlisle. She got up and gave them both a hug. I followed closely behind.

Goodbyes were always hard. No matter how long we spent with or without them. It sucked having to say goodbye to my parents, but I knew it was hard for Bella too. I felt better here, in Forks, and so did she. I knew that much and now it would just be counting the days til we could come back.

I finally got Bella out to the car, after promising my mom I'd call when we got home. I also promised her, once again, that I'd never do the same thing to Bella that I did this weekend. I couldn't have a repeat of all of that.

The ride home was quiet. Bella was tired, and slept almost the whole way. Then I remembered that I completely forgot to ask Carlisle if he could check Bella. Oh well, she seemed to be feeling much better, and that's all that mattered. If it came back, I'd just call him.

When I pulled into the driveway in front of the house, I turned the car off and looked up into the window. I saw Alice peaking out. I smiled and waved, then saw her return the smile and wave a little. Then I looked over at Bella and sighed. I knew I wanted things to remain OK between us like they had been all day, but I didn't know how walking back in there was going to affect her. I knew she loved being here, but I also knew being home in Forks was much easier for her and I. That's where we grew up. That's where we went to school together. It's where we got our first jobs at the grocery store together, and where we learned everything about each other. It's where we fell in love. Where I asked her to marry me and where we discussed our future.

Walking back in to that house was going to take a, purely mental, toll on both of us.

This was our house, but not our home. It never would be, and I knew that. Bella did too. It was just there while we attended college and got our lifes in order. Then we'd go back _home_ and make the rest of our lives.

I quietly opened the door as Emmett walked out of the house. He started to say something, but I pointed to Bella and he instantly shushed. I popped the trunk and he grabbed the bags as I walked to Bellas side. Emmett shut the trunk a little too hard, but Bella didn't rustle at all. I opened her door and reached down for her, picking her up in my arms and carrying her up the walk.

Once inside, I carried her to the couch, seeing the living room was now empty.

"Did you two have fun?"

I turned to see Rosalie standing there. I nodded and smiled, walking over and giving her a quick hug. "Yeah. It was good."

"How did the meeting go?" She turned back to the kitchen and motioned for me to follow as to not wake Bella.

"It went great. We just talked about what would happen when I got back to Forks." I sat down at the table.

Alice was putting something in the oven as Rosalie started mixing together the salad.

"I made Bellas favorite. Is she going to be awake to eat?" Alice took the oven mitt off and tossed it onto the counter before bouncing across the small kitchen and attacking me with a hug. "I missed you guys."

"She should, and we missed you too." I let go of her and pulled out the chair next to me for her. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Rosalie shook her head and smiled over her shoulder. "Where's Emmett?"

I shrugged. "He brought the bags in." Then I peaked around the corner, honestly curious as to where Emmett went. I heard a small bang come from the living room, and shot out of my seat.

_"What the hell Emmett!"_

That was Bellas voice.

I ran into the living room and saw Emmett behind the couch laughing hard. Bella was rubbing her eyes and starting to sit up.

"Emmett! What did you do?!" Alice ran past me and straight for Bella. Bella turned around quickly and swatted Emmett on the forehead.

"Wait til the next time you're sleeping Emmett!" Bella sat up and gave him the most evil look I've ever seen come from her.

I walked over to her other side and put an arm around her. Then looked back to Emmett. "What did you do?"

He just shrugged and laughed again. "I was just messing with her." Then he stopped and moved around to the front of the couch. "I'm sorry Bella." He reached for her, but she slapped him away, jumped off the couch and ran for the stairs. Alice quickly stood to go to her, but I put my hand up.

"I'll get her." I got up and headed for the stairs after her.

I got to the door just as she slammed it shut. I heard her moving around the room, and quietly opened the door.

"Go away!" She sat on the bed and put her hands over her head.

I entered the room anyways. "Bella." Once she heard my voice, her head shot up. She didn't look mad or upset. She looked sick. "Are you OK?"

She shook her head. "I don't feel so well Edward."

I ran across the room to her and grabbed her up, carrying her to the bathroom. I set her on the edge of the tub near the toilet and reached in the medicine cabinet for the thermometer. Then I wet a wash cloth and handed it to her. She wiped her face off, then her neck. Then I handed her the thermometer and she stuck it under her tongue.

"Are you feeling the same way you did Thursday?"

She nodded a little, so I told her to wait right there while I went downstairs. I hurried down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Is she OK?" Emmett stood up from the couch and followed me.

I shook my head. "She's sick again." Opening the fridge, I didn't see the pink stuff Jasper recommended last time. I turned back to Emmett. "Where's the pepto?"

He shrugged and looked in after me. "I don't know if we have any after the last time she was sick." He shut the fridge door and walked back out into the living room. "I'll go get some. Tell her I'm sorry and I'll be right back." He grabbed his coat and car keys and headed out the door. I gave a quick thank you, then ran back upstairs. Halfway down the hallway I could hear Bella. She was getting sick. I ran the rest of the way and into the bathroom.

I crouched behind her and moved her hair out of her face.

When she was done, she sat back and wiped her face again with the cold rag. I filled our glass up with cold water and handed it to her, then got up to get my phone. I dialed home and pressed call.

_"Hello Edward."_

"Hi mom. I need to talk to dad real quick. It's about Bella."

I heard her rustle the phone a little, _"Is she OK?"_

I looked back at Bella. She looked pale and sweaty, and kept wiping her face. "Um, I don't know. She just started getting sick. She was like this last Thursday too. But she was fine all weekend."

_"OK, here's your dad." _Then I heard the phone being shifted to someone else. _"Edward?"_

"Hey dad. Something's wrong with Bella. She's getting sick again." I bent down in front of Bella and took her face in my free hand. "It's gonna be OK Bella."

She nodded and wiped her face again. She then moved to my side and laid on the bathroom floor. I didn't know how clean that would be, but if it made her feel better. And the floor was cold, so I knew it would make her feel better. Then I remembered the thermometer. I reached over for it, but it didn't read anything.

_"Again? When was the last time she was sick? She looked fine while she was here."_

I shrugged, mainly to myself. "It's been kinda come and go. One minute she'll be sick, the next she's fine. It started Thursday, but she was fine all day Friday, and all day yesterday, and was good until we got home. Then she just ran upstairs and got sick again."

_"Does she have a fever?"_

I looked back at Bella, "Fever?"

She shrugged, "It said ninety-nine point eight."

_"OK, that's not bad, but it's a fever none the less. Has she ate anything since she left here?"_

"No. We just got home and were about to eat dinner." I sat down next to her and pulled her head to rest on my chest.

_"Alright, well, I can't really say exactly what's wrong with her, but I'd say she just needs some rest and maybe something to eat. Go easy, like soup or something, and give her some aspirin."_

I nodded, "That's another thing. She's been sleeping a lot. Like _a lot.._"

Carlisle stayed quiet for a moment, then I could tell he was thinking of something. _"So, let me get this all straight. She sleeps a lot, has only been sick a couple times, slight fever, does she have a headache?"_

"Do you have a headache Bella?" I stroked my hand across her sweaty forehead and she nodded. "Yeah."

_"OK. Can I talk to Bella for a moment?"_

I handed the phone over to Bella and she sat up and took it. After saying hello, it was a series of 'yes', 'no', 'not really'. She looked down at her feet and then said no again. Then got really quiet for a moment.

"No! No way." She looked away from me and scooted across the floor a little. "That's not really possible Carlisle. OK, I will. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and looked back to me.

"Everything OK?" I got up and moved in front of her, crouching down again. She nodded and reached forward to hug me.

"I'm hungry. Is dinner ready?" She jumped up, a little too fast and clutched her stomach. I instantly reached for her and steadied her.

"Bella, slow down. What did Carlisle say?" I looked down at her and gently grabbed her chin in my hand.

"Nothing. He just, um, asked a couple questions, then asked if, uh, maybe it was my birth control making me sick. I said it wasn't possible. I've been on the same kind since I was seventeen, and it's never made me sick before." She looked at me and I could see her struggling to come up with something else. "Even the kinda before that didn't make me sick, so that can't be it." She gave me a small smile and stood up straight again. "Now, I'm really hungry. Can we go eat?"

I nodded and took her hand, leading her from the bathroom and down the stairs.

As soon as we got to the living room, Emmett came through the door. He looked right at Bella and smiled a little. "Hi Bella. I'm really sorry." Then he pulled a brown bag out from behind his back. "I brought a peace offering.." He tentatively stuck it out and shook it a little.

She smiled and went forward to reach it. He tried to be funny by cowering back a little with every step she took, which made her laugh. Once she did that and then took the bag, Emmett relaxed and smiled at her. Bella looked in the bag and pulled out the pink bottle. "Thank you." She gave him a hug and smiled.

"So I'm forgiven?" He pulled back and wagged his eyebrows.

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Then she looked back in the bag and pulled out a candy bar. "Um?" She held it out and Emmett started shifting back and forth on both feet.

He slowly reached out for it. "Yeah, that's kinda for me."

Bella started laughing and handed it to him. "At least give me a bite."

Emmett nodded, then bolted for the kitchen. "What's for dinner, I'm starving."

Bella started laughing and followed behind, telling him she wanted her bite now.

I chuckled and followed behind them. The dining room was set up and all the chairs were around it, including the two extras that we had to keep in the back of the kitchen cause they never all fit under the table. Emmett took his seat and pulled Bella down with him. She stuck out the bag for me to take and I put it in the fridge for her.

Then I walked over to the cabinets and searched for some soup for Bella. While that was cooking in the microwave, I made my own plate. Rosalie helped with the rest of the plates as Alice ran upstairs to get Jasper.

Once everyone was down stairs, we all squeezed around the table and started eating.

"Why do I have to eat soup Edward?" Bella looked down at her bowl, then at my plate.

"It's what Carlisle said you should eat. Maybe it'll make you feel better love." I handed her a spoon and she pouted, but started eating anyway.

"Can I at least have a piece of bread?" She gave me a cute smile and I nodded and looked to my other side to get her bread.

"Edward, get me a piece too." Alice smiled at me and I had to lean over and give her one.

Rosalie laughed and when I looked at her, she asked for one too. I leaned back to get her one and caught Bella setting down my fork out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face her as she was wiping her mouth with a napkin. I could see fettuccini sauce on her bottom lip and before she could wipe it off I grinned at her, letting her know she was busted.

"What?! I wanted some and you gave me soup. I hate chicken soup Edward." She started stirring her soup and frowned.

I sighed. "I know Bella, but it's what Carlisle said I should give you. It's just for tonight love."

I handed her the piece of bread and she smiled a little, nodding. "OK. But you'd better save me some of that." She pointed to my plate and I nodded, chuckling a little.

Once we were all eating, all you could really hear for the first couple minutes was the tinkling of glasses and forks and plates. It was nice. Having everyone together like this. I knew it wasn't going to last forever, but it was great while it was happening. These five people were my life, my best friends, and my siblings. My future siblings and my own wife. I knew years from now I'd look back and miss this. But I also knew maybe years from now, I'd have my own family sitting around a table.

Suddenly, a very beautiful picture evaded my mind. It was of me and Bella sitting at a small oak table, a small boy, probably about four or five, was sitting across from Bella and a high chair was pulled up between us. The baby next to me was wiggling around and laughing and smiling. Bella was trying to feed the baby and also feed herself, but she had a smile on her face the whole time. Bella would make a great mother. The small boy with dark brown curls was sitting contently in his seat, smiling at me. This was my perfect family. This right here in my mind was what I wanted.

"Edward? Yoo hoo." Emmett waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my daze. I shook my head and looked at him. "Pass the bread please."

I nodded and reached for it, handing it across Bella and to Emmett. Then I felt Bellas hand on my leg. She leaned over closer, "You OK?"

I looked at her, and I smiled, nodding. I really was honestly OK. It seemed that no matter what I was going through at any time of the day, whenever a mental picture like that crossed my mind, I was alright. I knew that that's what I wanted, and it made me relax.

It's how I wanted to end up. Back in Forks, with Bella, a couple kids, in a home of our own. It's what I was looking forward to.

I also knew I wanted to keep Bella for myself for a little while longer. I didn't call that selfish. I just wanted to know that me and Bella have everything worked out before we bring kids into this relationship. Before we left Forks and high school, and our parents, and everything we knew, we were perfect. We still had our fights and arguments, but they passed quickly, and we never had the same problem over again. But here, we seemed to be having the same problem over and over. I wasn't able to communicate with Bella, and I didn't know why. I was always able to talk to her. She was my rock and everything I ever wanted or needed to confide it.

After dinner I got up and took Bellas bowl, insisting she should go sit down in the living room and watch some TV. Relax. She agreed and once Alice and Rosalie insisted us guys do the dishes while they went and kept Bella company, Emmett and Jasper helped me clear the table.

"So, how was Port Angeles and Forks Edward?" Jasper put the left overs in a dish and went to the junk drawer for tape. He stuck the tape on the top of the container and wrote Bellas name on it. Emmett laughed and shoved it in the fridge next to her pepto.

I shrugged. "It was good. The meeting was OK and seeing mom and dad was pretty great. Bella misses them."

"You miss them too." Emmett came up behind me and grabbed a plate, taking it to the sink and rinsing it off.

I nodded. "I know. We both just wanna go home." I put the rest of the food away and closed the fridge.

"We all do." Jasper slapped my shoulder and smiled. "Soon."

I nodded and walked over to help Emmett.

When we were done, Jasper asked if he could talk to Emmett and I, so we followed him upstairs to his room. When he shut the door behind him, he started pacing. I took a seat on the bed and watched him for a moment, wondering what was wrong with him. After a couple minutes, I realized I recognized the emotions filling his face and eyes. He was nervous and scared and doubtful. He was worried about something and kept looking over to the nightstand. I knew what was going on. Unfortunately, Emmett was completely clueless.

"Alright, you're making me dizzy and we're not going to get the deposit back if you wear a track in the carpet." He got up and grabbed Jaspers shoulders, forcing him to stop.

Jasper nodded and looked at me. I stood up and moved to stand in front of him. "How long have you been thinking about it?"

He looked a bit shocked at first, but then relaxed, obviously glad someone knew. "A while. Maybe since you did it." He then shrugged. "I don't know really. If I was being completely honest, I'd say since the day I met her."

I nodded knowing exactly what he felt like. "What did you want to talk about?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know. Permission I guess. Help maybe?"

"Alright," Emmett stepped between us, "what is going on. I'm, like, really confused." He looked back and forth between the two of us and threw his hands out. "Hello. Someone speak to me please."

Jasper sighed, "Sit down Emmett. You too Edward. Please."

I did as he asked and pulled Emmett down with me. Jasper took a deep breath and looked away from us for a moment, then back. "I don't know why this is so hard. I love her, why am I worried? Why is this so complicated?" Then he looked back at me.

"Because it's a hard question Jasper. Even though you know she'll say yes, it's still hard. It's a big commitment." I looked over at Emmett, still very aware he was in the dark. The look on his face made me laugh. He was so confused it wasn't funny.

Jasper finally looked to him and drew it out for him. "Emmett, I wanna propose to Alice. I wanna ask her to marry me. Are you catching on yet?"

Emmett gasped quickly and started coughing. Jasper ran over and started patting his back.

"You what?! Really?! You're going to marry Alice!" He jumped up and started yelling.

"Emmett! Shut up! I don't want her to know yet! Or the neighbors for that matter.." Jasper pushed him back on the bed and started pacing again.

I got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and stopping his movements. "Like I said, it's a hard question. It's a big thing Jasper."

He nodded, "I know. But you and Bella did it. And I love Alice, more than anything. I want to marry her. I'm just afraid she might say no. She sees some of the struggles you and Bella are going through. Even though you two don't show it, she knows. She knows it's hard to be married."

I nodded in agreement. "I know it's hard. And yes, me and Bella struggle. But all marriages are going to be like that. And it doesn't help we're in school either. I'm gonna tell you Jasper, I didn't make a mistake marrying Bella. I'll never call it a mistake. Sometimes I might wish we would have waited, but in the end, I'd never change anything about what we did. Even if I had the chance, I'd never take it back. She means too much to me to regret this. It's hard. It's going to be hard no matter when you get married, but that's a risk and a chance you're going to have to take. If you love Alice, you can make it work." I clapped his shoulder and smiled.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "What if she says no?"

I had to laugh at that. "She'll never say no to you Jasper. This is Alice were talking about right?"

He laughed too and nodded again. Then we both turned around to look at Emmett. He had been far too quiet for too long. He had a shocked look still on his face and wasn't looking at either of us.

"Emmett?" Jasper walked over to him and looked down at him. "Emmett..?"

Emmetts head shot up and he shook his head back and forth. "No. You can't propose to Alice!" He stood up in front of him and kept shaking his head.

"Why not Em?" Jasper took a step back and I walked over to his side. "Why?"

"Cause! Then I'll be the only chicken!" He sat back down, "I'll be the one of us that has yet to propose to my girl."

Me and Jasper both looked at each other in confusion. Then I turned to Emmett. "What are you talking about?"

He stood back up and looked me right in the eye. "You think Jaspers the only one that wants to propose? I've been carrying around a ring for eight months, I'm just too damn chicken to do anything with it."

That shocked me. I never ever though Emmett would be too scared to do anything. And the fact that both of them were wanting to do this shocked me even more. I took a step back and let out a deep breath. "Wait." I pointed first to Jasper, then Emmett, then back to Jasper. "Hold on." I had to sit. "You are both wanting to propose? Like marriage? Like at the same time?"

"I didn't say at the same time. I said Jasper wasn't the only one."

"Let's do it." Jasper stepped in between us and turned to Emmett. "Lets do it at the same time."

"Whoa, hold on." I walked back over to Jasper, "This isn't a game Jasper."

He turned to me and smiled. "I know. But I'm scared. I know I want to do it, but I'm scared. Emmett's scared. He has a ring, so he obviously is very serious about doing it, but he's too scared to have done anything yet. Maybe if we do it at the same time, it'll be OK. Right?" He looked back and forth, then settled on me. "They can't say no at the same time, right?"

I shrugged. "I think you two have officially gone crazy." I slumped back on the bed and stared at them both. "You're nuts. This is crazy and I don't know if you guys are taking this seriously. This is marriage we're talking about guys!"

Emmett nodded. "I know Edward. I love Rose just as much as you love Bells. Don't question that."

I'd never really seen Emmett get angry, but now he was starting to. And that actually showed me he was serious about this. That he really loved Rosalie enough to marry her. I always knew it would be like this forever. Emmett and Rosalie would be together, and Jasper and Alice would be together. And me and Bella would be together. But when you finally got to this point, where you officially made it forever, it was a bit nerve wracking. I couldn't believe they were talking about proposing at the same time.

"And Alice and I have talked about it. We know we want to get married. She's just waiting for me to man up and give her the ring." Jasper walked over to the night stand and opened the top drawer, dug through some stuff and finally pulled out a little blue velvet box. "She's been waiting for months now and I can't keep her back anymore. She already knows it's coming, she just don't know when."

"Tonight." Emmett turned to Jasper. "She'll never expect it tonight. Neither will Rose."

Jasper seemed to think about it for a moment, then agreed. "Sure. Tonight."

Emmett smiled and looked at me. "You gonna help us little brother?"

I sighed and threw my hands out. "Do I have a choice?" They both shook their heads. "Alright. Didn't think so. What do I need to do?"

They both walked over for a hug and then we started developing a plan. Once we had it all worked out, Emmett ran downstairs and to his room to grab the ring and change so Rosalie didn't get suspicious. Jasper changed too, and I jogged down the hall to our room. When I walked in Bella was in there changing.

"Hey babe." She pulled her pants up and walked over to me. "What were you guys doing up here."

"Just talking." I grabbed my flannel pants out of my drawer and changed quickly.

Bella eyed me for a moment then shook her head. "Nope. What's going on Edward. You know better than that."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I can't tell you. But I promise you'll find out soon."

She thought it over for a minute, then finally nodded. "OK." She stretched up to kiss me and I grabbed her around the waist. She giggled a little and threw her arms around my neck. I pressed my lips back to her and swung her up so I was holding her bridal style. She giggled more and I carried her out the door and down the stairs, then set her on the couch next to Alice. I sat down next to her and watched Jasper and Emmett walk into the room. Emmett took his seat next to Rosalie, and Jasper sat on the other side of Alice.

"We picked out a movie on our own, since you guys were off god knows where." Alice gave Jasper a dirty look and he just smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm here now. Let's watch the movie." He gave her a couple more quick kisses, then turned his attention to the TV.

The movie seemed to drone on forever. Not only were chick flicks my last resort when it came to movies, but Emmett kept fidgeting in his seat. He was clearly nervous and I felt bad for him. I remembered doing this, and I remember the answer I got; the very first answer I got. Then again, I wasn't in front of my very best friends and family when Bella said no. But when she said yes, I felt like I was on top of the world.

I honestly hoped both my best friend and my brother got that same feeling.

"I think I'm gonna go get ready for bed." Rosalie stood up and stepped in front of Emmett. "Coming?"

Emmett started fumbling with what to say when Jasper finally saved him. "Actually. Um, Rose, can you sit down for a minute? I have to talk to all of you."

Jasper stood up and brought Alice with him. She looked at him, then raised an eyebrow. "What's going on Jazz?"

He smiled at her, then chuckled a little. "I hope you don't mind. But I think everyone needs to know. I love you sweetheart." He put his hands on her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "I love you with all my heart and I can't picture a day without you. You're my world. My soul. You have everything I don't. You complete me in every way and I won't live without you."

She froze and her eyes widened. "Oh my god Jazz, are you proposing?"

Then Jasper laughed. "Actually.." He looked over and nodded at Emmett, who proceeded to crawl off the end of the chair and knelt in front of Rosalie. He opened the small box and Rosalies hands flew to her mouth. She gasped and Emmett shifted uncomfortably.

At that moment, I felt Bella shoot up next to me. Her eyes were just as wide as Alices and her hands were over her mouth. She was shocked to say the least. I wrapped an arm around her and she looked to me, "You knew?" She whispered against my cheek and I nodded.

Then we looked back to Emmett, who was still knelt in front of Rosalie. Even from my seat I could see his hands shaking. Who knew something would finally be too much for macho Emmett to handle. He looked up at Rose and smiled, then nodded his head to the side towards Jasper, "What he said baby."

She laughed out loud and nodded her head. "Of course I'll marry you Emmett."

His mouth dropped and he froze. "Wait," Then he dropped the little box and grabbed both of her hands. "You're saying yes?!"

She laughed again and leaned forward, kissing him. "Of course I'm saying yes. Are you out of your mind?! What else did you think I'd say to you Emmett Cullen?!" She grabbed him and pulled him forward into another kiss. When he pulled back he reached down in front of him, fumbling to grab the box with the ring. With shaky hands he took it out and placed it on the finger she was patiently holding out. When it was on, Rosalie jumped up and pulled Emmett up with her. She jumped into his arms and he held her off the ground, spinning her around a couple times. "I love you Emmett."

He set her down and smiled over and me and Jasper, then looked back at her. "I love you too Rosalie."

Bella jumped up and hugged them both, congratulating them. When we looked back at Alice, he head was hung low and tears were in her eyes. She looked so upset.

"Alice, darling?" Jasper gently grabbed her hands and spun her around, dropping to his knees and opening his own little box. "Don't you think for one second I forgot about you." He kept hold of one of her hands as he held out her ring. She didn't even give him a chance to say anything else. She toppled over him, knocking them both to the ground and started kissing his face. She finally sat up and slapped his chest.

"Jasper Hale, don't you ever do something like that to me again!" She started to slap him again, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, effectively shutting her up.

In the midst of all the slapping and kissing, he managed to get the ring on her finger. She started squealing and shouting and bouncing around the living room. Rosalie was a bit more composed, but the grin was permanently etched on her face.

Sure, they got off easy.

I was happy for the both of them, and the girls too.

As I watched Bella standing in the middle of the living room with both the girls, looking at the rings and talking nonstop, I thought back to our wedding day. As unconventional as it was, it was perfect. I loved thinking back to those couple days in Vegas, with Bella. The night we got married and the first night we spent as husband and wife. The days after that. Everything, leading up to now. I loved her with my whole heart and I was so happy to call her my wife.

A shiver ran down my spine as she spun around and smiled at me over her shoulder.

My world was right there.

* * *

**SO? Like? I know maybe it wasn't the proposal either Alice or Rosalie were looking for, but it was a surprise, and it's rather hard to surprise Alice ha ha.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think (=**


	16. Never Think That

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. You guys are great! (=**

**I know this update is a little late, but I've been really busy lately. Life gets in the way of a lot.**

**Also, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the surprise last chapter. And I know you all are getting impatient and keep asking questions, I'm sorry. All I can say is please bear with me, I have this all planned out perfectly. (=**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 .. Bella**

"Bella, can you take one last table?" Rick spun around and held out his order pad. I nodded and took it. "Thank you. The order's already been taken and given to Matt, it just needs to be delivered.

"OK." I retied my black apron and stuffed the pad of paper in the pocket just incase I needed to know what drinks they had for refills.

"Thank you again. Then after that you can go ahead and go home." He smiled at me and grabbed his hat from behind the counter.

I nodded and walked to the back to pick up the order. Rick was very aware of how sick I'd been getting lately and had been insisting I take off early most days. I hated doing that, only because I only worked part time as it is, and calling off and taking off early was really hurting my hours. I knew Edward didn't care, and neither did Rick, but I did. I got this job so I could help out, and now all I was doing was working less and less.

Carlisle still wasn't able to tell me what was wrong with me. I had only been getting sick maybe every other day or so, but I had a continual fever. And a constant headache. It was really aggravating me now.

"Hey Bella." Matt stepped aside so I could enter the kitchen. The heat from the room instantly hit me and it was getting hard to breath. I pushed it off and kept telling myself this was the last order, and once I got out of this kitchen, I could go home soon. I could sit behind the counter til the table was done, then go on home. Just another half hour. _If that._

I pushed myself forward and grabbed the tray next to the stove, picking it up and trying to balance it correctly as to not drop the heavier end. I swayed a bit and before I could steady myself the tray was removed from my hands.

"Whoa, OK, let me get that." Matt took the tray from my hands and held it with one hand while keeping the other on my shoulder. "Are you OK Bella? You haven't been looking so good all day."

I nodded my head. "I'm fine, it's just hot in here."

He eyed me for a moment, then shrugged. "OK. Well let me carry this to the table."

I stepped forward and shook my head. "No. That's my job. I can do it Matt." I reached for the tray but he stepped back.

"I got it Bella. Just lead the way." He opened the swinging door with his free hand and I walked out. I wasn't happy about it, but I also wasn't really in the mood to argue with him.

I led him to the table and as he held the tray, I set down the plates. I had the order page in front of me but still managed to get them all wrong. I set the wrong plates in front of the wrong people and Matt had to fix it.

When he turned around, I was sitting on a stool at the counter with my head in my hands. I was frustrated and I wanted to go home and be with Edward. I felt like crap, and he's the only person that I knew would make me feel better.

"Bella, go on home. I'll cover you." Matt put a hand on my shoulder and nudged me off the stool and to the door. He went behind the counter and grabbed my jacket, helping me put it on. He handed me my car keys and walked me outside. When we got to the car, I stopped. I felt awful.

"Matt, I'm sorry." I leaned against the car and huddled into my jacket.

He shook his head and smiled. "Don't be sorry Bella. I got it covered. You go home and get some rest."

I was so sick of being told to get rest. That's all I'd been doing lately. Sleeping. I was kinda sick of it.

But I just nodded and gave him a quick hug. The he opened the door for me and I climbed in. I thanked him one more time and turned the car on, backing out slowly and heading home.

I had to crack both the windows in order to get some fresh air in. I wasn't sweating, it was just stuffy and uncomfortable. I didn't quite understand it, being as it was only about fifty degrees outside.

When I finally pulled up to the house, I parked right behind Edwards car and got out. I ran up the front steps and into the front door.

"Edward?"

I didn't get a response, so I took my jacket off, hanging it in the closet, and threw my keys on the table next to Edwards. I knew he was home. I rushed up the stairs and when I got to our bedroom I heard music drifting out into the hallway. He was playing. I quietly walked into the bedroom and crossed to the small room where he was. Then I gently leaned against the door frame just out of his sight and closed my eyes. The melody he was playing was different. Much different than any other song he'd ever wrote. It had a bit of an edge to it, then drifted into more of what I expected from Edward, but then went right back. It was a perfect mixture of the sweet softness I was use to and a new sharper tune I was starting to like.

The music didn't last long and when Edward stopped, he shut off the keyboard and pulled the paper down from in front of him. He stuck it on a clipboard and started to stand up. I walked forward and as soon as he turned around he jumped backwards a bit.

"Bella!" He dropped the clipboard and started laughing. "You scared the hell out of me."

I laughed and bent down to pick up the clipboard. "I'm sorry." I looked over to the keyboard and handed the music back to him. "What was that?'

"It's for school." He took the music and set it down on the keyboard. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it. I've never heard you play anything like that."

He chuckled and nodded. "I didn't write half of it. That's why." He smiled at me, then stepped forward for a hug. "How was work?"

I shrugged, just like I had last night when I got home. I hated telling him I didn't feel good. He'd always jump too far and make me take medicine and go to bed or eat nasty soup. I was sick of soup. "It was work I guess."

He eyed me for a moment, then turned to the clock on the nightstand. "You're home early. Did they send you home again?"

I nodded slowly and walked over to the bed, plopping down. "I just don't feel good. I haven't gotten sick today, but I have a headache and a fever and my back hurts." I was started to feel the prickle in my eyes, telling me tears were coming. I buried my head in my hands and groaned in frustration. I was sick of this. Sick of being sick. "It's getting tiresome."

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me, sitting down next to me and kissing the top of my head. "I know love." He lifted my chin so I was looking straight at him. Tears spilled over and he quickly wiped them away. "I'll call the doctor."

He started to stand up but I stopped him. "He'll just say the same thing he did four days ago. He'll say it's just the flu and I should rest. Well I am resting. I'm sick of being told to rest Edward!" I didn't mean to raise my voice at him, but I was really sick of people telling me I needed sleep. I was getting more sleep now than I had in my whole life. It was silly.

Edward sighed and nodded. "I don't know what else to do Bella." He sat back down next to me and pulled me to his chest. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could make you feel better."

I moved my head up to kiss his neck. "I know. It's OK. It has to go away sometime."

It had been over a week since we got back from Forks, and I wasn't feeling any better. If anything I felt so much worse.

"I hate you feeling sick Bella. Is there anything I can do?" Edward looked down at me and kissed my nose. His eyes were sad.

"Play for me."

"What?" He was taken aback for a moment, then smiled.

"Play for me." I stood up and walked back through the door to his keyboard, turning it on. I pulled up my chair and made him sit at the bench. "Play please."

He nodded and laid his hands on the keys, playing my song first. I smiled and leaned over, resting my head on his shoulder. My eyes closed and I followed the music by lightly tapping my fingers against my knee. When he was done, he started back into another song, this one I recognized as Esmes very favorite. It wasn't as slow as my song, but it was just as loving. I felt myself started to drift off, so I sat up and opened my eyes.

When the second song came to a close, he turned to face me. "Would you like more?"

I looked down at his cell phone for the time and sighed. "I'd love more, but I should go get started."

He nodded and stood up, taking my hand. "After you're done, I wanna cook you dinner. Everyone's out tonight celebrating on their own since they didn't really get to last week." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "That OK?"

I nodded and walked across the room to my laptop. "I think I'll work downstairs tonight. It's kinda warm up here."

He nodded, "I'll crack a window so it cools down before we go to bed."

"Thank you Edward." I gathered my laptop and kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

I sat down on the couch, bringing my knees up and resting the computer on my legs. I brought up what I needed and started working.

I kept having to rub my eyes to keep myself awake. I was just glad the work was easy or I would have never finished anything. If I wasn't sick I might have brought up picking up another course, but Edward would probably have a fit if I did that. Besides, I didn't need any more of my time taken up. The work might have been a piece of cake, but it took up anywhere from two to three hours of my day. That, I could have gone without.

"Love? You almost done?" Edward peaked out from around the kitchen wall and I nodded, closing down the program and sending the assignments off to their respective teachers. I turned the computer off and slid it in between the couch and the wall, not feeling like carrying it upstairs right now.

Edward walked out of the kitchen and walked over, reaching for my hand.

I got up and followed him to the kitchen to see that he had a table for two set up. The seats were right next to each other and there were two candles in the middle of the table. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"It smells delicious in here."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. "Thank you. Have a seat." He pulled out one of the chairs for me and I sat down. A couple minutes later, he set a plate in front of me and then sat next to me.

"Thank you Edward." I smiled and picked up my fork.

The meal was great. Edward wasn't much of a chef, but when he really set his mind to it, he could cook anything with instructions. Before he cleared the plates, he pushed them aside and turned towards me. "Bella can I ask you a question?"

I turned to face him and nodded. "Of course."

He took a deep breath and stopped to think for a moment. He looked hesitant, so I put a hand on his and nodded in encouragement.

"Bella, are you..? Is there anyway you might be..?" He looked away from me and started taking more deep breaths. "Bella, I don't know how to ask this."

I gripped his hand and shook it a little. "Just ask."

He nodded and smiled a little. "I've been talking to Carlisle lately, and he told me he didn't ask you if it was the birth control making you sick." Then his eyes met mine and I froze. I knew I wasn't going to get away with that lie, but I didn't think he'd think about it anymore after that night. Edward was too smart. "He said it's a possibility, but the symptoms would be different. Want to tell me what he really asked?"

I shrugged, "Honestly, no. I don't."

He nodded and looked away again. "Will you?"

"He asked me if there was any possibility I could maybe be, um, well.." I looked up and met his eyes. "pregnant."

He swallowed hard and nodded. "That's what I thought. Why would you lie to me?" He looked at me and I shrugged. I really didn't know. Bottom line was, I knew I couldn't be pregnant, so why worry about it? He squeezed my hand and looked down. "Well, is there?"

"Is there what?" I brought his face back up so he was looking at me. The emotion in his eyes was almost too much. He looked conflicted. Like he maybe wanted to smile, but also didn't want to.

"Is there anyway you," He threw his head back and groaned. "OK! Bella, are you pregnant?"

I froze again. "No!" I shook my head furiously. There was no way I could be pregnant. I hadn't missed a day of birth control and we were careful. "It's not possible Edward."

He nodded and let out a sigh. "OK. Are you sure? Carlisle said you have all the symptoms."

"Edward, I'm pretty sure. I've taken all my birth control. I don't see how it's possible." I really didn't. He nodded slowly and looked away. Something was wrong, so I reached out and gently grabbed his chin, bringing his attention back to me. "What's wrong Edward?"

He shook his head. "Nothing Bella." Then he stood up, "Let me clean this up and we'll go upstairs." He grabbed the plates and walked over to the sink, setting them in then grabbing the glasses. He rinsed everything off as I sat there. Then he loaded them into the dishwasher and turned back to me. "Ready?" He took my hand and led me up stairs, turning off the TV and grabbing my laptop on the way up.

When we got to the room, I sat down on the bed while he changed. "Edward. Tell me what's wrong."

He turned back to me and shook his head again. "It's really nothing."

I stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his arm and making him look directly at me. "Some thing's wrong. Now tell me."

He nodded and led me back to the bed, sitting me down and then he knelt in front of me. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my palm. "Bella. I've just been thinking."

"About what?"_ Please don't let it be the same thing I had been thinking of._

"Us. About our future. I keep thinking of where we're gonna go and who we're gonna be." He looked down at his knees and smiled. "I keep thinking about us being parents, and how much I want that."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I had been thinking the same exact thing. Only I was trying so hard to push it away. I was trying to get rid of those feelings because I knew we weren't ready. I thought Edward wanted to wait. Now he's telling me it's what he wants.

When Edward looked up at me, his eyes shot open and he reached out to wipe my tears away. "Bella, baby, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

I started shaking my head, but his hands halted my movement. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to to mine. Before he could deepen the kiss, I had to push him away. "I want that too."

He froze and looked dead in my eyes. "You what?"

I nodded, "I want that too."

"I didn't think you'd be open to talking about it." He leaned forward again and placed a small quick kiss on my lips.

I just shrugged. "I didn't think you'd be either."

Then we both had to laugh. It was impossible to keep things from each other, but for some reason we thought we would pull it off. How stupid.

"I still want to wait, but I want to be able to talk about it too, you know?" He sat next to me and smiled. I nodded. "I want to be able to be open and not have to keep my dreams in my head. I'm gonna be honest Bella, I want kids. And if I could have it my way, we'd have them soon. I know that's not possible, and it would only be more stress on you and I, but I still think about it. I even have dreams about it at night Bella."

My own dream flashed in my mind. The beautiful dark haired baby with Edwards eyes. That's what I wanted. And now that I knew he was thinking about it too, I knew it was OK to talk about.

"I do too." My voice was barley over a whisper, but Edward heard it. He always did. He cupped my face in his hands and smiled.

"I want nothing more than to have a family with you Bella. That's my dream. I want that."

I nodded. "Me too Edward."

Then he smiled and winked at me. "So when can we start on that?" He started laughing and leaned forward kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. "After college."

"Promise?" He dipped his head into the crook of my neck and kissed wherever his lips landed. I simply nodded and fisted my hand in his hair.

"I promise."

The next morning I woke up feeling fine. I hesitantly crawled out of bed, just in case, but didn't get that ick feeling in my stomach like I had yesterday morning. That's when I started to think that today might actually be a good day. I walked into the bathroom, starting the shower and grabbing a towel.

Last night was amazing. Edward and I stayed up for almost three hours discussing what we wanted. I never knew a conversation like that would be so easy with him. But it was.

_Flashback: Last night._

_"So how many?" Edward rolled over and laid his head on my chest. I started stroking my fingers through his hair like I did every time he laid down like that._

_"How many what?"_

_He smiled at me and kissed my chin before laying back down and wrapping an arm around me. "How many kids silly?"_

_"Hmm." I'd never really thought of that. Never put much thought into how many I actually wanted. I just knew I wanted them. "I don't know. How many do you want?"_

_I scratched the back of his head for a moment, then continued running my fingers through his unruly mane. I heard him chuckle then he looked up at me. "If I had it all my way? We'd have a whole house full of kids. A big house with little mini Bellas running around."_

_I laughed. "So you want all girls?"_

_He shook his head and chuckled. "I wanna boy too, but I at least need a little girl that looks just like you."_

_I smiled and nodded. "OK. What if she don't look like me?"_

_He sat up and propped himself up on his elbow next to me. "Impossible. She has to look like you."_

_I shook my head. "What if she looks like you?"_

_He thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Well, let me put it this way. I would like a child that looks just like you, preferably a girl. A boy might not be able to get away with them beautiful long dark curls quite the way a girl could." He started laughing and leaned down to kiss me. "Quite the way you do." He smiled and peppered my face in small kisses._

_I started giggling and cupped his face in my palm. The minute my skin touched his face he sighed and stopped._

_"What if I want him or her to have bronze curls?" I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled._

_He shrugged. "As long as they have curls I'll be perfectly happy. God knows no child of ours wants to be cursed with the disheveled Edward hair. Never does what you want it to. Never stays down. Kinda has a mind of it's own." Then he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair._

_I laughed and grabbed his hand. "It's cause you do that all the time." I entwined my fingers with his and pulled it back to me. He shrugged and smiled at me. I put his hand on my waist and reached up to touch his hair. "I love your hair the way it is Edward. At least I can spot you in a crowd. That might come in handy someday."_

_He laughed out loud and nodded. "Like I'd be away from you in a crowded room in the first place." He bent forward and kissed me quick but sweet. "I'll always be near by."_

_I smiled and nodded. "Always?"_

_Him saying that brought up another insecurity of mine. What if he decided he couldn't handle it and ran off? Like in my dream. What if I was left to care for a child myself. I couldn't do that._

_He nodded and looked confused. "I promise. What's wrong Bella?"_

_I looked away from him and shrugged slowly. "Noth.."_

_I didn't even get to finish my word before he crashed his lips to mine. When he pulled away he smiled. "Try again."_

_"Edward noth.." And again. "Edward. OK!" I laughed and pushed him away. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "What if you leave?" My voice was quiet and I was almost hoping he didn't hear me. No such luck._

_He sat up and pulled me with him. When he was up against the headboard, he pulled me onto his lap and cradled me in his arms. "Isabella Cullen. Don't you ever think I'd leave you. I will do no such thing, ever." He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. "I just told you it's what I wanted. Why would you think I'd leave you?"_

_I pulled back a little to look at him. "I don't know. I had this dream.." His face relaxed a bit and he silently asked me to go on. "Well, you left. I think. I don't really know if you left, you just weren't there when I needed you. I called for you over and over, but nothing."_

_He nodded, "Is that why you were yelling my name in the car? And the morning I had to wake you up to stop you from screaming?"_

_"Yeah." I looked at him and he smiled._

_"I'd never leave you Bella. Never." He gripped my shoulder tight and looked dead in my eyes. "I love you. And I'll never leave you to raise a child, our child, on your own. That's not me. That's not something I could do to you. I told you I wanted a family with you and I'm serious. Never think that. Please."_

_I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you Edward."_

_He smiled, "I love you too Isabella."_

I brought myself out of my thoughts long enough to finish taking my shower and got out in time for Edward to wake up.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, his eyes landing on me. "Morning beautiful." His smile tilted a bit to the side, turning into the most perfect crooked grin.

I smiled back and walked to the dresser. "Morning to you too sleepy head." I grabbed some clothes and walked to the bed to get dressed.

"Usually you're the sleepy one." He chuckled and climbed out of bed, grabbing his own towel from the chair. He looked at the clock and rushed into the bathroom.

I laughed and watching him grin at me before shutting the door and starting the water.

Once we were both dressed and ready to get to class, we headed downstairs for breakfast. We had a little extra time this morning so we sat down together to eat. This didn't happen too often.

"So, that piece you played yesterday. Who helped you write it?" I pour some cereal in two bowls and walked to the table as Edward sat down the milk.

"My music teacher. I was stuck one day and he came over to help me. It turned into a writing process I guess." He poured the milk in our bowls and sat down. "Can you get me a spoon Bella?"

I nodded and grabbed us both one. "So why are _you_ finishing it alone?"

"It's supposed to be a challenge. He has a totally different style than I do, and when he noticed that he asked me to try and finish it myself. I don't think I'm doing too well at keeping up his end. It's more challenging than I oringinally anticipated." He chuckled and started eating.

"I think it's great. You're doing good."

The music really was great. I didn't hear any difference or falter in any of the lines. Then again, I wasn't a music specialist, or whatever. I just enjoyed hearing it. But I'd been listening to Edward play for years and years, and all of his music was great. Maybe I'm biast, but the song he played for me yesterday really was wonderful.

"You're just saying that because you love me." He shook his head and smiled. "You have to be nice to me."

I laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "No, I don't _have _to be nice to you. I could tell you it stinks. But that would be lying." Then I raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a second, "And I thought we agreed not to lie to each other.."

He laughed again and nodded. "Thank you Bella." Then he leaned over for a quick kiss.

"No problem my musical genius. Now finish your cocoa puffs before we're late." I smiled and he nodded, finishing up so we could leave.

* * *

**So? Like?**

**My absolute favorite chapter (so far) is coming up next (= It's written and I'll try and post it tomorrow. Depending on how quick I can get it edited.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think (= I'm actually quite curious what you guys think of the new length of my chapters. The last few have been much shorter than my others.**

**_Reviews are like CRACK by the way (= !!!_**


	17. It Feels Right

**Alright, as promised, here is your chapter (= I tried to get it out earlier, but I had a lot of plans today, and I just now got a chance to re-read and edit this one and then get it up before I left again. As I said before, this is my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you guys like it. Thank you guys for the reviews and stuff for last chapter. You make my day (= People constantly look at me like I'm an idiot while I'm trying to check my email on my phone at work, but who cares. You all are great!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 .. Edward**

"OK, so pretty much, Jacob Black is going to be in jail for the next fourteen months, and after that he'll be on house arrest for six more months. Also as soon as he gets out, he'll start probation and be on it for two years. Along with a couple other things, such as community service and he'll be 'grounded' to La Push for one whole year after his release from jail."

"When you say 'grounded'.." I gave the lawyer a confused look. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means he'll be limited to that county. He won't even be allowed as far as Forks county line."

I nodded. "OK. Now what if, by chance, he doesn't obey that?"

Mr. Jenks sifted through some papers and straightened them out, then pushed them aside. "If, at any point in time, he crosses the boundary line, he'll be reprimanded and immediately taken right back into custody."

"And what does that do to his sentencing?"

"If it happens before his community service is completed, or while he's on house arrest, it will only add more Mr. Cullen." Mr. Jenks gave me a small smile and crossed his hands in front of him.

"And what about Bella?" Bella was my main concern. I needed him to stay away from her this time. "What if he comes near her during all this?"

He shook his head. "He will be given a court order to remain at least thirty yards from Mrs. Cullen at all times. But with the house arrest, it will make it quite difficult. If he comes any closer than those thirty yards, he'll be taken into custody under violation of a court order. That will also only add to his sentencing. Depending on the amount of distance he disregarded, how close he came to her actual being, and what his intentions appeared to be, the time added will vary."

I nodded, pleased with what he was saying so far. "And what if, by chance, he gets to her and touches her?" That was my worst fear. I felt her small hand tighten around my knee and quickly made a grab for it. She'd be OK. I'd make sure of it.

"It will result in maximum sentencing. He'll be sent back to jail and will remain there until a more proper sentence is discussed. Though I can assure you Mr. Cullen, he won't be coming near her."

"I know he won't." I said it very confidently. I'd make sure of it. "But in the slight chance he thinks he can. You know?"

He nodded and pulled another sheet from his desk. "The restraining order will last for fifteen months. At the end of those fifteen months, we'll call Isabella back in and have her sign another one. The second one will most likely last for twenty four months. After that, every two years, if Mrs. Cullen wishes, she can come in and sign one again. As long as she's signing them, Mr. Black will be observed and kept a safe distance from her." He slid the paper forward in front of Bella, then reached for a pen. "I know it's a bit inconvenient, but it's the only way. If he comes near you and there's no order against him saying he can't, the law can't do anything about it unless he touches you. I know we don't want it coming to that, so this is the best way."

She nodded and signed her name to the paper. Then I saw a tear fall down her cheek. I reached out and touched her face, wiping it away and wrapping an arm around her.

"It's going to be OK Bella." Then I pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "It's over love."

She looked over at me and tried to smile. "Is it really over?"

I nodded and turned back to the lawyer for assurance. He nodded.

"Mrs. Cullen, as soon as you leave my office, the papers will be sent off and you'll get a letter in the mail in about seven to ten days. Once you get that letter it means the order has gone into affect. An order for Mr. Blacks arrest will go out tomorrow morning and once he's picked up I'll give you a call. He'll stay in custody with no option for a bail out until his court date thirty days from tomorrow."

"Do we have to attend the court date?" I kept my eyes on Bella, but spoke to Mr. Jenks.

He took a deep breath and looked right at Bella. "You don't have to. It's not a must for you two, but it would look better."

I looked at him for a moment, then back at Bella. She wouldn't want to go. And I'm not going to make her, no matter how good it looked.

"Will it lessen his sentence any if I'm not there?" Bella leaned forward a bit and rested her hands on the table. "What if I'm busy with school?"

"You're not forced to attend the sentencing, however when I meet with his lawyer, or public defender, I'll need you there to sign some papers. Proving that this is actually what you want."

She nodded and leaned back against my arm. I wrapped it securely around her waist and squeezed slightly. Just enough to let her know I was here. And she'd be safe. For the rest of her life, I'd make sure she was OK and always safe. She meant too much to lose.

"When will that be?"

Before he could answer her question, I had one of my own.

"Will he be there?"

Mr. Jenks looked first at Bella, then me, then back to Bella. "I'll be down there for a week starting the first of February. The meeting isn't until the third." Then he looked back at me. "And I'm afraid he will be there. But there will be officers present and they are all aware of the situation."

I shook my head. "What about the restraining order?!"

"He'll already be under custody. And it's a court mandated meeting. He has to be there to sign the same papers I have to have Mrs. Cullen sign. Hence why the officers will be present for the whole meeting. If there was a way to get around them being in the same room, we'd do it, but there really is no way."

"How long will she be there and will I be allowed in?"

He slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid you won't be allowed in the meeting room, but these types of things don't last long. Maybe half hour, forty-five minutes tops. Then Mr. Black will be cuffed and taken right back to the jail and booked back in."

As much as I didn't want Bella anywhere near him, without me there to watch her, I was seeing that there wasn't much I could do about it. I hated that. It was my job to make sure she was OK, but I wouldn't be there in that room with her. What if it became too much for her? How far away would I have to be.

Answering my unspoken question, the lawyer started talking again.

"As you know, Forks isn't very big, and neither is the jail. The meeting room is in the back of the jail, so you, Mr. Cullen, will be allowed to wait in the lobby for Isabella. Then when the meeting is over, you and her are free to come straight back to Seattle. From there on, if anything is needed from her, a phone call will be made. She won't be made to travel back and forth."

I nodded, satisfied with everything now. I would only be a couple feet from her, just in case.

"I have one more question." Bella turned to look at me, her eyes sad and her fingers twisting and turning and fidgeting. Then she turned to Mr. Jenks. "What about Jared?"

Mr. Jenks pulled out another paper and presented it to Bella. "This is a separate case. It will only result in thirty days in jail if you decided to press on with it. It's entirely up to you."

Bella eyed the paper, then looked at me. When her eyes met mine, she looked torn. "I don't know." Her voice was small and quiet.

As much as I wanted him put away just like Jacob, I saw Bella really didn't. She had a big heart, and this was taking a lot from her already. She just wanted it all done and over with. One case was enough for her.

"It's up to you love." I cupped her face in my hands and looked right into her eyes. "If you decide you don't want to go through with it, it's OK."

She started biting on her bottom lip and ducked her eyes. I saw her biting harder and harder and finally reached up and pulled it out from between her teeth. I smoothed my thumb over it and then let go.

"What do you think."

What did I think? I think Jared deserved whatever they could throw at him. I thought he was just as much to blame as Jacob, and he deserved the same treatment. But that was me. That was what I thought he should get for messing around with Bella. He should have never laid his hands on her. Ever.

"I think it's up to you. If it were my decision Bella, I'd probably.." I had to stop. This was her decision. "Never mind Bella. You decide. This is all up to you." I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. "Whatever you decide is OK with me."

"He's not the bad guy. He helped tell me the truth and I can't send him away for any amount of time. If it hadn't been for him, we might have never figured everything out." She looked guilty. And she hadn't even done anything yet. I knew she couldn't do this to Jared. And no matter what I said, she'd never honestly change her mind. She might change it to appease me, but I didn't want that. I really wanted her to do what she thought was best for her. And if that meant keeping Jared out of jail, so be it.

"I don't think you should Bella. You're right. I'm still very mad at him, but I have a lot to thank him for." I leaned over to kiss her quickly, then pulled back and smiled at her. "Don't sign the paper if you don't want to." Then I turned back to the lawyer. "But in any event she changes her mind, how long does she have to return and sign the papers?"

"Up to a year after the report is filed. The report was written," He sifted through his papers in the folder and checked something, "December twenty-first. She has until then next year to return and sign the papers. If she chooses not to within that year, I toss the papers. The only thing she'll be able to do after that is file a civil order and wait to see if prosecutors want to take it to court. Odds of them agreeing to it are slim. She'd have to have a really good reason for not bringing it up during the year allotted to her." He looked at Bella, "Do you understand all of this?" He kept his eye on her, making sure she really understood what was about to happen.

She nodded and looked to me. "I understand. Are we done?"

I looked back to the lawyer and he nodded. "We're done. The only thing I'll need from you is contact information so I can get ahold of you when I have a time for the meeting. I'll need you there that day early to go over some things, but that's it."

"Well, actually." I looked at Bella, "Our parents live in Forks. How about we just go down the night before and stay with them. That way we'll be on time no matter what time the meeting is. Do you want to do that?"

She nodded slowly and I saw a small smile creep onto her face at the prospect of going home again.

"Alright. That's perfect actually." Then he slid the second folder over to her. "These are for you. It's an overview of what's happening right now and what's too expect. It's just pretty much a summary of what we've discussed here today. Everything we've talked about is right here, but if you have any questions, either of you, don't hesitate to call my office." He slid a piece of paper out ot Bella. "Please write your name and cell number here. I have everything else I need in your file." She did what he asked then slid the paper back. After folding it and placing it in his shirt pocket, he stood and stuck his hand out, first to Bella, then me. "Have a nice rest of the day and I'll see you on the third Mrs. Cullen. I'll be in touch with any further details."

Bella nodded, then stayed there next to me as he walked out of the room and shut the door. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to my chest. I was upset all of this still had to happen, but the better prospect was as soon as the meeting was done, all of this was done. With high hopes, she'd never have to worry about Jacob Black again. Hopefully all of this would work out and he'd learn his lesson and stay away from her; from us. Even if he didn't learn anything, he'd still have to stay away, because I'd make sure she renewed that restraining order every two years. I'd never let her forget.

"Edward." She pulled away enough to look up at me. Her arms were curled up against me and her eyes were wet. She wasn't crying. Not yet.

"What is it love?"

"Is it really over?" Her eyes got curious.

I nodded. "It's over sweetheart." I pulled her back to me and hugged her tight. "It's over. I promise."

I promised because, even if the lawyers couldn't put this to an end, _I'd_ find a way to. Anything to keep her safe and secure for the rest of her life. She deserved to feel alright. She needed to be alright. She was my wife, and as the love of my existence, she had to know I was there when she needed me. That I'd always be. I felt her nod against me and I moved my face to kiss the top of her head.

If I would have known it would all come to this, I would have never sat there on that beach that day and let him talk to her. I would have scooped her up and taken her home right then. As soon as he introduced himself, I would have drug her away and confessed everything right then and there. Anything to keep her from meeting him and dating him. I remember how it felt to watch her leave work everyday talking about her dates with Jacob. I remember the hurt I felt and the jealousy I let ignite inside of me. I felt awful now. Knowing that, maybe, I could have potentially stopped all of this by just telling her. If I would have just told her how I felt that day at the beach after talking to Jasper, none of this would have happened. I understand Bella was easy to fall in love with, hell I fell in love with her - and trust me, I fell hard! - but she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be hurt and watched and stalked. She didn't do anything that should result in this. This was reeking such a havoc on her life, and I hated it. The sooner it all disappeared, the sooner we could get back to normal. Or whatever we were before all this.

After a couple more minutes, I started to stand up. She stood with me and backed away from my chest, wiping her eyes and grabbing her jacket. I reached out to help her and she backed right into my arms as I lifted the jacket up her arms and hung it on her shoulders. She tied the front and turned to face me.

"I love you Edward." She smiled a little and stretched up on her tip toes to kiss me. I kissed her back and grinned at her.

"I love you too Bella." I reached out for my own jacket and slung it on, then handed her purse to her. "Let's get you home so you can get some lunch. OK?"

She nodded and I led her out of the room and past the front desk. Once outside, Bella took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. I walked her around to the passenger side and opened her door. As soon as she was in, I shut the door and hurried around to my side, being sure not to slip on the bits of ice still on the ground.

The ride home was relatively quiet. I held her hand all the way and she would squeeze every now and then. I guessed that she just needed some time to think. All of this was a lot to take in, and though we both knew it was coming, I guess it always makes a bigger impact that you anticipate. I wanted to say Bella would be normal again after all this, and I was really hoping she would, but it was going to take a lot. Last time, just as she had almost forgotten about everything, all of it started up again. I couldn't have her going through that again. I didn't really need to either.

Bella had always been my main priority, and that's how it would always be, but I worried about me too. I was almost certain that if Jacob Black every stepped foot near my Bella again, I'd kill him. It wasn't being overprotective. It was being human and caring very deeply for the one I loved. That's that. No guy, in their right mind would let some crazy man near his wife.

We finally pulled up at home and I turned to Bella. "Tell me what you're thinking love?"

She took a breath through her nose and stared straight ahead. "You want the truth?"

I squeezed her hand and lifted my other hand to her chin, turning her face so she was looking at me. "Of course I want the truth Bella. Are you OK?"

She just shrugged. "I'm scared." Her voice was quiet and a bit shaky. I nodded, urging her on. She started biting on her bottom lip, and I moved my hand from her neck to her lips, pulling it from the vise of her teeth. She looked at me and then tilted her head into my palm. "I'm thinking that every time I think it's over, something goes wrong. That every time I think I'm finally rid of Jacob, something happens, or I have another dream that something is going to happen. I'm thinking that maybe there's no way it'll ever really go away Edward. They can put him in jail, and put a restraining order against him, tell him he can't see me, and order him to stay home, but will it work? Last time it didn't."

I nodded and squeezed her hand again. "It's going to be OK Bella. I'm here. And I'll never let him near you again. You're father is a cop, you have to have better faith in the justice system love."

She nodded and cracked a small smile. "I guess. But.." Then she shrugged again and looked away from me.

"Talk to me Bella." I quietly begged her to tell me what was on her mind.

She looked back up at me and took a deep breath again. "All I'm saying is what if this doesn't stop him?"

"It will Bella. I promise." I reached up to take her face in my hand again but she twisted away from me.

"You can't promise that Edward!" She reached up to wipe the hair from her face and rubbed her forehead. "You can't promise it will work this time. It didn't work last time. He found a way around everything. He sent people to watch me and hover over me and try and befriend me and take you from me. What if he does it again? I'm not gonna be sceptical of every one that tries to be my friend. That's wrong."

I nodded. "I agree Bella. But we can make that quite simple. You won't be going anywhere near La Push, ever, so you won't be talking to anyone down there. And Forks in a small town, I'm sure people know what's going on, unfortunately. And you and I both know almost everyone down there. You know who you can trust and you know who you can't. If someone were to be untrustworthy, I'm sure one of us would recognize it in time. And after a couple months back home, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"How can everything be fine? Forks is fifteen minutes from La Push. He'll be right there the whole time."

"And I'll protect you Bella. I promise." I took both her hands in mine and leaned over closer to her. "Trust me. Between me and your family and friends, you'll be perfectly fine."

"I do trust you Edward. It's just that.." She tried to look away again, but I brought our joined hands to her chin and moved her back.

"It's just what Bella?"

"People watching out for me for my whole life just makes me uncomfortable. I can't have people having to take care of me and watch me and make sure I'm safe every second of every day." Her eyes started to well up again and I nodded. "It's not fair for other people Edward."

"I know love. But people care about you. It's not like they're doing it because they have to. They are doing it because they love you. They want you safe, just like me. And trust me, restraining orders do better than you think. He'll stay away. The consequences are too much for him to wanna break them." I smiled at her and tried my best to reassure her. "Besides, I don't plan on being more than thirty yards from you, so if, by chance, he gets too close, I'll get to you first." I winked at her and a small laugh came from her lips. "That's better Bella." I brought her hands up to my lips and kissed each one before letting them go and setting them on her lap. "I love you. Now you just have to trust me."

She nodded and smiled. "I do trust you." Then she leaned forward and kissed me hard and quick. "And I love you too."

I smiled and got out of the car, rushing to her side and helping her out. As soon as her door was shut, she spun me around and slammed me against the car. She laughed, then stretched up and pressed her lips to mine. It was rough and hard, but still wonderful. I quickly wrapped my hands around her hips and brought her closer to me. Then I moved them to the small of her back. She smiled against my lips and slowed the kiss down a bit.

As I traced my tongue along her bottom lip, she slightly parted them and took a small breath while she was at it. I smiled and deepened the kiss, moving my lips with hers and pulling her against me even more.

She ran her hands up my chest and to the back of my neck, twisting her fingers in my hair at the nape of my neck. They were cold from the air and I felt shivers run down my spine as she left one hand in my hair and ran the other back down my chest and up under my shirt. I had to pull away from her wonderful lips to breath in after that feeling of her ice cold hand on my warm chest. Goosebumps were all over my arms and the back of my neck. I threw my head back and took a deep breath, trying to stop my legs from shaking. Once I was calm enough, I met her eyes and watched them dance with her smile. "Sorry Edward. I wasn't quite done kissing you."

I chuckled and nodded. "Your incredible." With that, I lifted her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her from the driveway, up the front steps and through the door. Alice and Jasper were home, so the door was unlocked. Thank god.

As we entered the living room, I threw my keys down and tried to kick off my shoes, but when Bella tightened her legs around me and kissed my lips, I completely forgot about them and make a bee line for the stairs. Bella noted my defeat the minute her lips touched mine and I felt her smile.

However, before I could reach the stairs I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I broke away from Bella long enough to turn my head and see Jasper sitting on the couch. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and laid her lips against my neck.

Jasper gave me a funny look and I just narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh like you and Alice don't do it. How many times have I had to walk into the kitchen and see her ass on the counter top and your lips fused to hers?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Alright. Continue. Just get it upstairs." He turned his attention back to the television and I turned mine back to Bella.

I hurried up the stairs, Bella laughing and giggling the whole way. Before I could get the door shut, I heard Jasper start laughing downstairs and that made Bella laugh even more. I kicked the door shut with my foot and practically ran to our bed. I threw Bella down and watched her bounce back up a little, then land on it again. Her laughing continued as I finally pulled my shoes off and kicked them off to the side, then tugged my jacket off. I reached down and took hers off as she laid there, first struggling to get her own jacket off, then wiping her eyes and trying to control her laughing. I just shook my head and chuckled. I wasn't quite sure what she found so ammusing about the whole thing, but she laughed every time I'd carry her in my arms up the stairs. It was cute.

I threw her shoes over by mine and got on my knees between her legs. Then I reached up and losened my tie, but before I could get it off, Bella sat up and grabbed the end of it, jerking me down. She giggled again as I crashed on top of her. I quickly gathered myself up on my elbows and hovered over top of her, moving my knees to rest on either side of her, effectively squeezing her legs between them.

"I love you Edward." She smiled before pulling me down by my tie again and crashing my lips to hers. She started losening the tie and pulled it through my collar, throwing it somewhere beside the bed. As she worked the buttons on my shirt, I pulled away from her lips and trailed down her neck to her collarbone. Her bruise was long gone, but I remembered exactly where it was. It was her most sensitive spot. So I started lightly sucking there, not looking to put another mark there this time, but wanting to hear the little noise that poured from her mouth every time I did this. I didn't have to wait long.

Her lips parted. "Oh," Then her hands started shaking and she seemed to be stuck on one particular button.

I laughed and put my weight on one arm, while moving the other to pop the button out for her. When it was through, I moved to the last one and popped it through. I rested back on both arms and started sucking on her neck again. She let out another sigh before she started tugging my shirt off my shoulders.

I raised one arm at a time so she could get it off, then that went flying too. I pulled awy from her skin to breath normally and took a second to look down at her. Her eyes seemed darker and her smile was bright. Her face was the perfect shade of a very light, almost unnoticeable, pink. She was absolutely beautiful. I felt my arms start to shake, not from the weight I was putting on them, but from just the site of seeing her laying under me. I always got this feeling, but sometimes, it would be stronger. It was always there, always present in my body, but just some images of her made it boil to the top and it was all I could feel. For just a few, simple, carefree moments, it was just me and her. Just us, and the love we had for each other. I got that feeling whenever I looked at her and saw her looking back like she was now. I always loved Bella, and I always wanted Bella, but to know that she wanted me too, was always enough to drive me crazy.

"God. You'll be the death of me Isabella Cullen." I buried my face into the crook of her neck and kissed over and over.

She sighed and gripped my hair in between her fingers. "I hope not. I rather enjoy having you around." She moved her face to kiss my cheek best she could, then bent her head back to give me slightly better access to her neck.

I nodded and pulled my lips away for a brief moment. "I enjoy having you around too love." Then I went back to proving my love for her.

I felt like telling her was never enough. That I had to show it too. She was the one human being on this earth I could never stand to lose or disapoint. She was my world and anytime I could show her that with any actions what-so-ever, I took my opportunity.

For the rest of the day, I took my opportunity.

A couple hours later, we were still laying in bed. Bella was curled into my side, one arm draped over my chest and her head snuggled perfectly into my arm. I absentmindedly stroked my fingers through her chocolate locks and hummed to her. She was sleeping, but I discovered if I hummed til she was totally unconscious, she didn't have nightmares. I knew that since she was only napping, she wouldn't really be completely unconscious, but I just kept humming into her hair. Anything to keep any type of nightmares away. Especially if they involved me leaving her.

I couldn't believe her mind would conjure up anything like that. I could never leave Bella. Never willingly. You'd have to physically tear me from her side and force me away if you expected me to ever leave. It just wasn't going to happen.

I felt Bella start to stir next to me and I stopped humming for a second.

"Don't stop." Her voice was tired and a bit rough from sleep. She tightened her arm around me and kissed my chest. "I love it when you do that. It puts me off into my own little world."

I kissed the top of her head and started humming again.

She laid there for another couple minutes before she moved again. This time, moving up further so she was face to face with me. I leaned in and kissed her nose. As soon as my lips vibrated against her nose, she giggled. I hadn't stopped humming yet. She put both hands on either side of my face and brought my lips to hers. I stopped and kissed her back.

"You make me feel like that all the time Bella." I pulled back just enough to be able to look into her eyes. She smiled as I reached up to brush a stray hair from her face. "You make me feel wonderful, and whole, and loved." I leaned forward and pressed a very soft kiss to her lips. "You make me feel strong." And again, "And perfect." And again, "And you make me feel like I'm the only person in the world every time you kiss me." And again. I pulled further away and watched a small blush creep into her cheeks. "You make me feel weightless Bella. Everytime you look at me, everything else gets drowned out. No matter who's saying what, all I can hear is you. It's like everything disappears Bella."

She leaned forward and kissed me. "It feels right Edward."

It was like she finished my thoughts.

Right now, I kinda felt like the eighteen year old Edward I was just over a year ago. The Edward trying to find the courage to explain to my best friend how I felt. How I had felt for years. The Edward trying to explain that I couldn't live without someone. And I couldn't live without _her_. Not now. Not ever.

But I wasn't that Edward anymore. I was a nineteen year old Edward laying next to his wife, trying to express how she still made me feel. Trying to explain that, even after thousands of kisses, each one felt like the very first one. And I remember our first real kiss. It was heaven. And every kiss since then has been that too. Every touch still sent chills down my body. No word from her mouth went unnoticed. She was my personal haven.

I nodded. "It feels right."

* * *

**So? Like?**

**I tried to get as accurate as I could with all the legal stuff. I've only talked to a lawyer once in my whole life, but I've talked to a lot of cops and read a lot of papers, and my work neighbor is a former law student. I used to wanna be a laywer myself, so whenever someone I know gets into trouble I like reading the case and helping them out. I've actually got a couple people out of trouble or pointed out things they would have never seen or noticed otherwise (=**

**Ok, so as I was writting and re-reading this one, I thought back to chapters 5, 6 and 7 of Becomes Attainable. It's when jacob comes in and meets Bella at the beach (just in case you guys wanna refresh your memories.) Or if you haven't read all of _Becomes Attainable._**

**_Don't forget to review; They're like CRACK to me (= !!!_**


	18. I Beg To Differ

**OK, I should probably point this out. This is an all human story. It says so right in the summary. Now that I've cleared that up..**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. As always, you guys are really great. I also know you're getting impatient, so I hope this chapter helps a little (=**

**Enjoy (=**

* * *

**Chapter 18 .. Bella**

"Alice, you are out of your mind. I've told you over and over and over again, I'm. Not. Pregnant."

Alice shifted her weight from one foot to the other, smiling the whole time. "I beg to differ."

I threw my head back in frustration. "What can I do to prove I'm not? Just let me know so we can get this over with before Edward gets home."

Alice grinned and pulled a cardboard box out of her purse. "Take this test. Then I'll leave you alone."

I swallowed hard and looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand. I reached out for it, but then brought my hand back. What if I didn't want to know? I knew that I was pretty positive there was no way I could be pregnant right now, but now even Alice is pestering me to find out. Carlisle said I had all the symptoms and all the signs, but wouldn't I know? It's my body. I should know if there's a change. And there wasn't. I knew that.

I reached out for it again, but I didn't take it from Alice. I just held on to it. If I knew I wasn't, why was I so scared?

Alice groaned and let go of the box, letting it drop fully into my hand. "Bella, when was you last period?"

I shrugged. I didn't know. I didn't really keep track of that kind of thing because I had the birth control. It kept me regular and did what it was supposed to do. So what did I need to pay attention to? Between school and work, and Edward, I kinda of just let it come and go on it's own. I had stopped worrying about things like that years ago. Once I knew the birth control was working properly, I just took the daily pill and let it work. I didn't fret over anything anymore. Maybe that was a mistake. Maybe I could be pregnant and I'd have never known.

"What do you mean.." Then Alice shrugged dramatically, making a point to imitate me. "Don't you have a calender or something?"

I chuckled nervously. "Alice, I kept a calender the first six months, then threw it out. I'm not one for keeping an agenda. You know that."

She nodded and nodded her head down to the test. "Take it, and I'll leave you alone." Then she looked at the clock. "You have half an hour until Edward gets home. Plenty enough time. Now go!"

She shoved me into the bathroom and shut the door behind us. I turned and practically ran into her. "Um, Alice?" I wasn't expecting her to stay.

She leaned against the door and smiled. "I wanna make sure you're going to do it. We're sisters Bella. Just pee on the stick."

"Alice.." But before I could say anything she cut me off.

"And if I remember right, I had to do this exact same thing in front of you. Now do it. You're stalling Isabella." She reached for the box and opened it, yanking the stick out and thrusting it out at me. "Do I have to pull your pants down for you?"

I sighed and shook my head, taking the stick from her.

When I was done, I laid it on the counter and re buttoned my pants. "Happy?"

I looked over at Alice and she was smiling. "Happy about what? The prospect of having a beautiful little niece or nephew? Absolutely ecstatic!" She smiled and took a seat on the edge of the tub.

I thought about that. I knew I could count on Alice. I knew I could count on Edward too. But when we had talked about this the other night, we once again agreed we'd wait. We'd wait until after college and after his job took off and after we got settled into our own home. We agreed this just wasn't the right time. He expressed how much he wanted children; how much he wanted a family of his own. Of our own. And I did too. I told him I wanted everything he wanted. I told him I wanted kids, and a home, and our own little family. But right now?

Can't we start out with a cat?!

"What are you thinking about?"

Alice's words snapped me out of my mini moments, making me shake my head and look at her. I shrugged and looked down. She reached out for my hand and took it, pulling me down next to her. She silently prodded for details as to what was going through my head.

"I don't know really. I don't know how this could have happened. I have so much to deal with right now, that this is just the wrong time."

_Flashback: Two days ago._

_"Mrs. Cullen?"_

_"Yes, this is she. Is this Mr. Jenks?" I held onto the phone with one hand while trying to stir the soup with the other._

_"Yes. I just wanted to call and let you know we have the time and date officiated."_

_I sighed and set the spoon down. "OK. What time do I need to be there?"_

_"Around nine a.m. Is that convenient?"_

_I thought about it. I was used to getting up early anyways, and I'm sure the sooner I got it over the with, the sooner I could just be done with everything._

_"That should be fine actually." I walked over to the table and took a seat._

_"Great. Did you have any questions Isabella?"_

_"Actually, yeah. How long is all of this going to take?"_

_"Probably, all together, about an hour and a half. The meeting itself will only last about forty five minutes at the most, but I'd like to speak with you before and after the meeting. Before to make sure we cover all bases of your case, and after to ascertain you understand whatever we went over and what you signed. To make sure you understand what's going to happen after all of this."_

_I nodded, "OK, that sounds alright."_

_Then I turned my head and saw Edward walk into the room. He raised his eyebrows at me and mouthed, 'who is it?'._

_I put my hand over the receiver and told him I was talking to the lawyer. He nodded and grabbed a glass, filling it, then sitting next to me._

_"So Isabella, I look forward to seeing you."_

_"Thank you. I have just one more question."_

_"Alright. What is it Mrs. Cullen."_

_I was grateful that Mr. Jenks was so understanding and patient with me. He understood what I was going through and made sure I understood all the ins and outs of this case. He made sure I was told everything and wasn't left out of anything. While Edward was looking to protect me, and if he could keep me from everything, I'm sure he would, Mr. Jenks just explained everything and put it out in the open for me to hear. I appreciated that._

_"After this meeting, it's all over, right?"_

_"Of course. It's all over Mrs. Cullen. Jacob Black will never mess with you again. I can assure you that much." I could hear the smile in his voice and the truth too. I knew he was right. It was over._

_After this meeting, it was all over._

_We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. Once I set it down, Edward hugged me. "You OK Bella?"_

_I nodded. "He said it's over Edward." I smiled up at him and watched him grin back. "He said it's really over. I'm done. After this meeting, it's all done. I still can't believe it."_

_Edward moved closer to me and took me in his arms. "I told you love. I told you it's all going to be in the past now. And that's where it will stay." He lightly kissed my forehead and I felt his lips curl into, what had to be, a breathtaking smile. "For the rest of your life Bella, it's over. You'll never have to worry about any of this again. I'll make sure of it._

"It may be the wrong time Bella, but when you think about it, is there ever a right time?" Alice smiled at me and squeezed my hand. The hand I just now noticed she was holding onto.

"What do you mean Alice?"

Alice just smiled at me and turned to face me better. "Is there really ever a _right_ time to have a baby? I mean, if you really think about it, there is always going to be something in the way. Something stopping you. Whether it be money issues, or moving issues, or school, or work, or lack of work, or anything else really." She smiled wider, then sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, there is never really a perfect time to have a baby. It doesn't work that way. You don't just wake up one morning and realize the time is right. It happens, and people deal with it best they can. If you were expecting it, great. If you weren't, well, you learn to cope and start preparing yourself. You have nine months for a reason Bells." She chuckled lightly and grinned. "Do you remember that project we had to do in ninth grade?"

I thought about it for a second, then broke out into a fit of laughter, remembering exactly what she was talking about.

_Flashback: Ninth grade; Home EC._

_"Alright class, so your new project is all set up and you will be getting your packets today."_

_An eruption of groans and moans filled the room and Mrs. Hoffman huffed, leaning back against her desk. She waited until everyone was done before she grabbed the file box on her desk and handed it to Mike. She instructed him to pass out the packets, blue for boys and pink for girls._

_When I got my frighteningly pink folder, I groaned. I was not looking forward to this. We all knew what project she was referring to and it was not a happy time._

_Then I felt a light tapping on my left shoulder. I turned my head slightly as soon as I felt the warm breath hit my neck. "At least it's not an egg." He chuckled and I heard him slam back in his seat._

_I giggled and reached my hand back over my head. "We in this together Cullen?" I felt him grip my hand and lightly kiss the palm._

_"Of course Bella."_

_He let my hand go and I pulled it back in front of me. I opened the folder and read over the rules as Mike finished handing everyones out._

_"OK, so Tyler, you'll be paired with Angela. Eric, you'll be paired with Jessica." I internally gagged. I felt so bad for Eric. No one wanted to be Jessicas partner._

_"Wait, whoa. Can't we pick our partners?" Jessica stood up and dropped her folder on top of her desk, while Eric looked back to Mrs. Hoffman, practically pleading with his eyes. What I wouldn't give to just be inside his head for ten seconds. I could probably die laughing at what he was thinking about Jessica._

_Mrs. Hoffman thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No Miss Stanley. I've paired you up and if you don't like your partner, you can speak with me after class." She looked back down at her sheet and read off a couple more names._

_I caught Erics eye out of the corner of mine and gave him an apologetic grin. He chuckled and turned back forward, shrugging._

_"Alright, Miss Swan, you'll be with Mike Newton." My mouth flew open and she stopped to look at me for a moment. "Problem?"_

_"Actually yes." I turned around to see Edward smiling at the teacher. "I was actually hoping you could make Bella and I partners."_

_"Can we discuss this after class Mr. Cullen?" The teacher tried to go back to the list, but Edward spoke up again._

_"Sure we can, but I'll just tell you the same thing I'll tell you now. Me and Bella have to be partners." He grinned and laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and laughed quietly at his determined face._

_Mrs. Hoffman let out a loud sigh and laid the papers on the desk. "And why is that Edward?"_

_He smiled at her and shrugged slowly. "We're kinda staying together, since her dad is out of town, and I just think it would be more convenient. Don't you agree?" He placed his hands under his chin. "I mean, that way, we have no choice but to complete the project. We have no excuse to get less than an A. Wouldn't you appreciate that?"_

_Mrs. Hoffman started to say something, but then just melted. Like most woman, she wasn't immune to Edward charm and wit. He just has to have his way._

_"Alright, Mr. Cullen. You and Miss Swan are partners."_

_I turned around and smiled at Edward. he just grinned back, then turned to Newton and stuck his tongue out._

_I laughed and turned completely so I could take his hand. "Mature Edward."_

_He smiled and nodded. "All for you Isabella."_

_"Alright, so for the next two weeks, you and your partner will be parents. For the first five days you will be 'pregnant'. As a team, you will fill out and complete all the papers in section one of your packets. It covers almost everything a woman will go through when she's pregnant. The questions differ, obviously, for both. After those five days are complete, as well as all of the work sheets, you will move on to labor and delivery. That only last a day."_

_"A whole day? Does it really last that long in real life?"_

_I found myself trying my best to hold my laughter in at Laurens comment. Her face made me break though. I started laughing rather loudly and quickly got the teachers attention._

_"May I continue girls?"_

_We both nodded and she leaned back against the desk. "Labor and delivery is section two and only has three work sheets. However, after that, you will move on to the actual baby. On the seventh day you will be given one of our mechanical babies and will be expected to care for the child as a team."_

_Edward raised his hand and asked his question before being called on. "By mechanical, you mean..?"_

_"The baby cries, giggles, has to be changed, fed and put to sleep. It will act just as a normal baby would."_

_I heard him chuckled, "Great."_

_"You will keep the baby for three days, complete the section of work sheets, then after that you will move on to section four. The last part is 'Growing Up'. You will plan out your childs future and write a full three page essay explaining what you had to do, as parents, to start your child on the right path in life. You will discuss college plans, career plans, even extra curricular activities the child participated in during high school."_

_Before the teacher could finish, Edward spoke up again. "Do I get a boy, or a girl?"_

_I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously? We have to write an essay and fill out a folder full of paper work and work sheets, and you're concerned with the gender of our robot?"_

_He clutched his chest, as if I had broke his heart. "Isabella. You're lack of respect for our child concerns me." He frowned at me, then a small smile broke across his face._

Our child. That's what he called that awful, crying, noise making, wakes-you-up-at-three-a.m thing that we took care of for three days.

I remember exactly everything that happened during that project. I was indeed staying at the Cullens for a couple days since my dad was in Seattle. But when he came home, Edward and Alice pulled out the charm and convinced him to let me stay for the remainder of the project. His only stipulation was that I slept in Alices room. He didn't have to know that was the first time me and Edward accidentally fell asleep next to each other. But once we woke up the first morning next to each other and felt nothing wrong, we stayed like that the whole length of the project.

"Yes Alice. I remember." I smiled at Alice and looked over to the pregnancy stick laying on the counter. "But for that I had five days to prepare myself. And I still wasn't ready."

"Bella, you and Edward did wonderful. It was just a robo-baby, but you two took it so seriously.

_"Bella, grab the baby bag, I'll meet you in the garage." Edward picked up the carseat and hauled it out to the car._

_I rolled my eyes and picked up the small diaper bag that came with the baby._

_Once out into the garage, I heard screams coming from the backseat. I ran over to Edward just as he was pulling the baby out of the seat. He stood up and started slightly bouncing, maybe hoping it would quiet it down like it did this morning. It didn't work._

_"Bella! I think I broke it! I broke our baby!" He tried once more to calm it down, but to no avail._

_I reached out and gently took the baby from him, cradling it's head and pulling it close to me. "Edward, you didn't break it. It's just crying."_

_"Honey, that's not crying. That's screaming!" He looked down at me and then grabbed the diaper bag before pulling me back into the house. "Maybe he needs a diaper change or something."_

_I nodded and turned my head to see Esme peaking at us through the kitchen door. She smiled and came out, leaning against the door frame. "Need help?"_

_I shook my head and laid the baby down on the couch. I pulled the onesie off and then the diaper. As Edward replaced the 'dirty' one with the clean one, the screams quieted a bit, but it was still crying. I hovered my wrist over the belly of the baby, hoping the chip bracelet that I had to wear would work. It didn't. Edward did the same with his, but it still didn't stop. Then I reached over for the bottle and tapped it to my wrist, to activate the chip, then pressed it to the mouth of the baby. Nothing happened._

_"I don't know what else to do Bella." Edward looked up at me and put the bottle back in the bag._

_I thought for a moment, then picked up the baby, cradling him to me. I hovered my wrist over it's tummy again and the cries quieted a bit, but not completely yet. Then I snagged Edward wrist and hovered it next to mine._

_The crying stopped._

_Edward beamed at me and I smiled back. "There."_

_"He wanted both of us." Edward grabbed my wrist, keeping it right next to his and the baby._

_I laughed and nodded. "They're testing us. Making sure we stay together."_

_He laughed with me and wrapped his free arm around my shoulders. "Well we are together. I love you Bella."_

_I looked up and smiled. "I love you too Edward. Now can we go? I'm hungry."_

_He nodded and led me back out to the garage so we could go to the grocery store like Esme asked._

Those two weeks had been heaven to me. Despite the fact I had to do work and fill out work sheet after stupid work sheet, I got to spend it all with my best friend. And Alice was right; we did take it seriously.

"I couldn't have asked for a better fake husband." I chuckled as I looked down at my hands. I was mainly talking to myself. I remember how he acted toward me, and the jokes he made about us being married. The comments that he said about us being married.

He was the most perfect fake husband, and an ever more perfect real husband.

I heard Alice laugh next to me. "Yeah. I always knew you two would get married one day." Then she jumped up and grabbed the stick. "Ugh! How long does this take?"

I stood up and peaked out at the clock. "Four more minutes Alice."

She groaned and put it back on the counter.

I sat back down next to her. Could I really do this? Could I really be a mom, in college, barley married? Could _we_ do this? I knew Edward would be OK with this and step up to his responsibilities, but could I stand up to mine? Having a baby is a really big deal and though I'd never, ever in my life, consider giving it away, I just didn't know if I could juggle one more thing.

Mine and Edwards relationship was, as he had once called it, precariously balanced. It was perfect the way it was, and everything was finally starting to fall into place correctly. Now I was throwing one more thing in there. What if it threw everything off and we failed? What if we were bad parents because we were too young? What if this was just too much?

Then again, what if this was exactly what we wanted? Maybe we didn't admit it, but what if this was exactly what we needed? We already said we wanted a family, and what if this was lifes way of telling us we were ready? Everything happens for a reason, right?

And there is no time limit on what's right.

If I am indeed pregnant, there is nothing I can do about it now. Nothing I would do to put a stop to this. I couldn't do that.

If I was pregnant with Edwards child, then obviously it was meant to happen.

"Bella, how are you so calm? Don't you remember how I was in the doctors office?" Alice started pacing the room and running her fingers through her hair. It must have been a Cullen thing.

_Flashback: Alice's doctors appointment._

_"Bella! I can't wait any longer. Tell them to get in here now!" Alice hopped off the examining table, being sure to pull the gown closed and walked to the door._

_I jumped up to stop her, pulling her back to the table. "Alice, you have to be patient."_

_She sat down and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting almost. "Why?!"_

_I chuckled and climbed up next to her. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to me. As she laid her head on my shoulder, she relaxed a bit and sighed._

_"I just want to know Bella. I'm scared."_

_I ran my hand up and down her upper arm, comforting her. "I know Alice. I would be scared too. But you have to be patient."_

_She nodded and looked up at me. "What if I'm pregnant Bella?"_

_What if she was? I didn't know what to tell her, or what to tell Jasper. I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. I didn't even know what to do for her, except be there of course._

_I never really thought of Alice getting pregnant in high school. Not that I didn't have respect for the girls that did it, and made it through, I just never pictured our Alice as one of them. I knew she had her future very carefully maped out and this was most definitely not in her plans. This was no where near her plans. I knew Jasper would never walk out, and I knew Edward and myself would be there for her. She also had to know that Emmett and Rose would help too. But that still didn't mean I knew what to say._

_So I just shrugged. "I don't know Ali." I looked at her and sighed. "I honestly don't know."_

_She nodded and looked at her hands. Her fingers were twisting and fidgetting with each other, tangling and gripping. I reached out, hoping to stop her and reassure her a bit."_

_"I can tell you, however, that everyone will help. You won't be alone. And Jasper will be there. He'll never leave you Alice. Never in this lifetime, or the next, will that man ever leave your side. You know that."_

_She nodded and looked back up at me. Tears were forming in her light green eyes, and as I reached up and wiped them away, her bottom lip started trembling and she let loose. The tears fell hard, and her breath started shaking. Her chest rose and fell quickly with each sob and all I could do was wrap her in my arms and hug her close._

_"I.. I, I." She took a deep breath. "I can't Bella."_

_I rubbed her back and whispered in her ear until the doctor came in. When he looked over at us, he nodded his head toward the door, silently asking if he should leave. I quickly shook my head and put Alice's at arms length. I wiped her eyes with my sleeves and hopped off the table._

_"Alice, let's get this over with and find out. Then we'll worry about everything, OK?"_

_She nodded and rolled her sleeve up, wiping her tears once more and reaching out for my hand._

_The doctor pulled on a pair of gloves and unwrapped a needle from it's sterile pouch. Once he had the band wrapped around the top of her arm and the crease of her elbow prepped, he stuck the needle in her arm slowly and attached the tube. Alice made a couple uncomfortable faces, and squeezed my hand for a moment, but soon relaxed. I had to look away as the blood poured into the tube. I didn't think Alice needed to worry about me passing out, ontop of finding out if she was pregnant or not._

_As soon as the doctor was done, he rushed out of the room under strict orders from Alice that, and I quote, 'if he didn't have those results back pronto, she'd find him and strangle him with his sthetescope'._

_Before leaving the room, Alice looked at me once more. "Promise me something Bella."_

_I nodded, "Anything."_

_"Will you still be my best friend?" Tears started running down her pink cheeks again, and I rushed over to hug her._

_"Of course Alice! How could you think I wouldn't?!"_

_I felt her shrug under my hug. "I don't know." Then her arms wrapped around me. "I just don't want to lose my friends because I was irresponsible."_

_I pulled back a little and once again wiped her tears. "You're not irresponsible. Accidents happen Alice. It's OK. If you are, you'll be the most perfect mother I've ever met. If you're not, you'll learn from this and be more careful until you are sure you're ready."_

"Bella!"

I turned to look at Alice. Her eyes were wide open and her jaw had nearly fell to the floor. "What Alice?"

"Edward's home!"

She shot up from the edge of the tub and ran to the door just as I heard Edward open the bedroom door. I jumped up right behind her and shut the bathroom door as she walked out. I looked at the clock, then down at the stick laying on the counter. Two more minutes. I locked the door right before the doorknob started twisting.

_"Bella?!"_

I didn't know what to do. He wasn't supposed to be home yet.

_"Bella. Let me in. Are you OK?"_

He started jingling the handle again and I covered my face with my hands. I didn't know what to say to him.

_"Bella, love. You're scaring me. Are you sick again?"_

I faintly mumbled a 'no', but I don't think he heard it.

_"Bella. Please. Open this door."_

I didn't know what else to do, so I walked toward the door. I quietly unlocked it and let him in. He slowly opened the door, then ran straight for me, picking me up in his arm and squeezing me to him.

"Are you OK Bella?!"

I nodded and wiped my eyes free of the tears I didn't realize were falling. "I'm fine."

He set me down and took my face in his hands. "What's wrong Bella. Why did Alice run out of the bathroom telling me to leave you alone? Why did you lock the door?" Then he took a look over my shoulder and spotted what I hoped he wouldn't notice.

How crazy did I have to be to think his eyes would just skip over a pregnancy test on our counter? How stupid would I have to be to think he'd never notice? Clearly pretty stupid.

"Bella."

I looked up at him and felt the tears start falling faster. I was blind behind the tears, not seeing anything. I couldn't even barley see Edward standing in front of me.

"Edward. I don't know."

He wiped my face and looked over to the test. He took a deep breath and picked me up, carrying me through the door and to our bed. Once he set me down, he knelt in front of me and took my face back in his hands.

"Is it yours?"

I nodded slowly.

"Is it positive?"

I shrugged. "I don't know yet."

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss me. "How much longer?"

I looked over at the clock, "It should be done now."

For the first time in my life, I looked over at Edward and saw him lightly bitting his bottom lip. Then he reached up and ran his hands through his hair numerous times before speaking again.

"If it is positive..?" Then he looked up at me and I saw his green eyes glittering.

What did I say to that? I didn't really know, so I just looked at my hands and shrugged. He quickly grabbed one of my hands in his and lifted my chin back up with the other.

"I don't know Edward."

He nodded and gave me a little smile. "OK. Well, if it is positive, will you promise me something?" He looked into my eyes and I nodded. "Promise me we'll do this together. I know it's really soon Bella, and I know it's not planned, but I have to be with you during this."

I nodded and reached up to wipe more tears away so I could see him clearly. "I promise."

Then he smiled and pulled me forward to kiss me.

The kiss was genuine. And passionate. It was real and sweet.

That one kiss showed me everything I needed to know. It told me he'd be there with me and love me and care for me and our child.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He took our entwined hands and first kissed my knuckles, then laid our hands on my flat stomach.

"Bella, if there is a child in there, know I love it already. And know I love you. And I'm here. I'll always be here."

I nodded and then made a move to stand. He helped me up and led me to the bathroom.

It was now or never. I had planned to keep Edward away from this until I found a way to tell him, either way. Whether it was postive or negative, I knew telling him would be a challenge. But now, he was the one leading me to find out. He was the one walking into the bathroom before me and picking up the stick. He was the one that saw the results first.

And he was the one that smiled first.

* * *

**Yay, my first cliffie for this story. I'm sure that doesn't make you all too happy, but it kinda makes me happy (= lol sorry.**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? I know it's a lot of flashback, but that was kinda the point. I love writing flashbacks, there my favorite. Especially cute Edward/Bella flashbacks (=**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**_Reviews are like CRACK to me !! (=_**


	19. You're My Best Friend

**Alright, I think I've tortured you guys enough.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. Even the threats, ha ha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 .. Edward**

All it took to change a life was a pregnancy test.

Whether it be positive or negative, it completely changed the dynamics of everything. It changed the route your life was heading, and it changed even the simplest of things right in front of your face. It changed everything.

A positive pregnancy test meant a lot. It meant having to take care of someone other than myself and Bella. It meant having a small child brought into our lives. One that depended on us, and loved us, and didn't care that we already so busy. It knew no different. All it knew was that it was brought her to be loved and watched over. Inconvenience meant nothing to a baby. And I'd never, ever, call my child an inconvenience.

I stood there with that stick in my hand forever. I still couldn't believe it.

Sitting there, in our room, in front of Bella, all I could think about was how in the world we'd do this. I kept thinking that there was nothing in the world I wanted more. But then again, I wanted this to be planned. I remember that I told Bella I would love to have children with her. That I wanted my own little family. But couldn't I finish college first?

I loved the idea of having little feet running around. And if it happened now, it happened. I would step up to my obligations and be a father. And a husband.

But seeing that negative sign sent a surge of relief through me I didn't know I wanted.

It was negative. Bella wasn't pregnant.

I was happy. Well, a little part of me was happy. The other part of me was broken. I couldn't really tell you why though.

I had to keep reminding myself this was for the best. Let us finish school, go back to Forks, find a home, and _then_ start our family.

That sounded logical.

That sounded great.

I had smiled because I was happy. I was happy that this wasn't being sprung on us. I was happy that I now had time to come to terms with being a dad, instead of being thrown into it.

But the smile quickly faded.

I couldn't keep my emotions in check.

I felt like Bella should be the emotional one. But I was. I needed to be there for Bella. I must have held that stick in my hand for twenty minutes before I finally put it down and scooped Bella up. I remember planting kisses all over her face and telling her I loved her and that we would do this right. When we were ready, we'd do this the proper way. We'd be stable enough for a child.

That's what she needed.

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost time to leave. Bella was still upstairs working on some online schooling, while I was downstairs cooking her dinner. Alice and Jasper were sat at the dining room table discussing whether or not Jasper should stay in Seattle and work, or go home with Bella and I when she was done with school.

"I think you should make the decision Jazzy. It is your career." I watched as she moved the stack of papers out from in front of her and to him. "It's whatever you want to do."

He shrugged and put his hand on his forehead, rubbing it over and over in frustration. He had been going over this for three days.

"I don't know Ali. I would love to have this opportunity, but Forks is our home." He looked up at her and smiled. "I can't take you away from your home."

She leaned across the table and kissed his cheek. "It's your home too Jasper. And like I said, it's your decision." She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. "I want you to be happy with your choice."

I smiled and shook my head, turning back to the stove and stirring the mushroom sauce.

"Edward, move aside so I can get the bread." Rosalie gently pushed me out of the way, then shot me a smile. "Thank you."

I nodded and smiled back at her, then went back to stirring the sauce.

Bella and I were leaving tonight to get back to Forks. Her meeting was tomorrow morning and I think I was more nervous than she was. I hated the idea of her having to sit across from Jacob Black without me there to protect her. I trusted Mr. Jenks, but I didn't trust him to watch out for her the way I could.

"So Edward. What time are you guys going to be back?" Alice bounced over to my side and leaned against the counter, smiling.

I shrugged. "Sometime Sunday night."

She threw her arms over her chest and frowned. "How come it's always you and Bella that get to go back home? Jazzy," She hoped up on the counter and motioned for Jasper to come over to her. "we should go home too." She wrapped her arms around her neck and yanked him to her. "Wouldn't you like that?"

He nodded and kissed her. "Of course baby. You know I'd love that. How about after my meeting tomorrow we drive home for the night? It'll give Bella and Edward time to get her stuff out of the way," He shot me a quick apologetic look. "then we'll join them."

Alice nodded furiously, then looked over to Rosalie. "What about you and Em? Are you going to join us?"

She nodded, "Of course. I'll talk to Emmett tonight and see if he wants to drive down with you guys." Then she looked at me, "That is, if you and Bella don't mind."

I quickly shook my head. "I'm sure she'd love nothing more. I'm counting on this being a good weekend for her, but she needs her family there too. I'm sure she'd appreciate you guys being there for her."

They all nodded their heads in understanding.

"I can't believe this is finally all over." Alice smiled at me, then turned back to Jasper. "Bella didn't deserve any of that."

I agreed. Bella didn't deserve any of it. "But it's over now." I smiled at Alice and turned my attention back to the sauce on the stove.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper and Alice start kissing again, and I thought back to the night he interrupted me and Bella. I thought I'd have a little fun.

I reached my elbow out as far as I could and _accidentally_ bumped Jaspers arm. He pulled away for just a second to look at me, then went back to Alice. I smiled and did it again, this time mumbling a quick 'sorry'. Finally after about the third time, he pulled away and turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?!" He was a mixture between almost amused, and angry for interrupting him and Alice.

I just shrugged and stirred the sauce.

When they went back to kissing, I heard Bella enter the kitchen. I turned around and saw her smile, then motion to Jasper and Alice. She stuck her finger in her mouth and silently gagged. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Once again, Jasper turned to look at me and gave me a dirty look. Then Bella walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. She lightly kissed my arm, right below where the sleeve fell. Then stood on her tip toes to kiss the back of my neck. I heard Alice start giggling and looked to my side to see Jasper attacking her neck.

Hell no. I was not going to stand here in the kitchen and watch my best friend suck on my sisters neck. Wasn't happening. I turned to Rose and asked her if she could take over the sauce. When she nodded, I spun around and picked Bella up, wrapping her legs around my waist. She let out a squeal of giggles as I lifted her from the ground and held her tight to me.

Then I heard Rosalie groan. "Alright, both of you, get out of here!" She pointed between me and Jasper, while the Bella and Alice continued to laugh and giggle. Bella slipped down my body and set her feet on the ground in front of me.

I smiled, "Sorry Rosie."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Seriously. You're no help to me." Then she winked and motioned for us to leave the kitchen.

I silently thanked her and turned around. I crouched down a little bit, then looked back at Bella. "Hop up." She giggled and jumped up onto my back then I carried her out of her kitchen and up the stairs.

--

"Edward, you have to sit still. Bella is fine." Carlisle laid a hand on me knee and smiled.

Right now Bella was in that room, with Jacob, and I couldn't see her. I was terrified of being away from her right now. If there was ever a time I needed to be right next to her, it was now. But I couldn't. I was antsy.

She'd already been in there for almost a half hour, and my foot wouldn't stop tapping.

Finally, with a little bit of pressure from my dads hand, my foot stopped. But my mind kept racing. I tried to get up and take a look into the room, but couldn't see anything.

Before I could say anything back to Carlisle, I heard the door open and Bella ran out. She turned around for a second looking for me, but once she spotted me, she ran toward me smiling. I quickly stood and let her run right into my arms. I braced myself for the impact and swept her up in my arms the minute she hit me.

"Edward! It's all done!" She started giggling as I hugged her tight to me.

"I know Bella." I kissed her neck and smiled. "I know."

I finally set her down and took her face in my hands, kissing her lips over and over till she started laughing.

"I don't have to worry about anything ever again." She kissed me back and threw her arms around my neck.

I nodded and kissed her, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Then Carlisle came up behind us and rested his hand on her shoulder. She let go of me and hugged him real quick before pulling back and smiling at him. "Thank you for all your help Carlisle."

"No problem Bell."

I was glad Carlisle had come with us. He brought all of the files from that night Bella spend in the hospital, which Mr. Jenks also showed the his defense attorney. Next week the files would be given to the judge and the sentencing would begin. We were guaranteed Jacob would get exactly what we discussed in his office, and that was good for me. I kinda hoped maybe it would be worse, but for right now, this was the maximum, and that was fine with me.

"How about we meet up with everyone else and go to lunch or something?" Bella looked back and forth between me and Carlisle.

I nodded and watched Carlisle nod too. "That sounds good. Esme really wants to see you."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. Then she stretched up on her tip toes and kissed my neck. "Thank you Edward."

I looked down at her confused. What did she have to thank me for? "For what love?"

She smiled, "For being there for me."

I nodded and kissed her quick. "Where else would I be?"

She smiled up at me and we walked out the door to the car.

After calling the others and letting them know to meet us at the local diner, we pulled out and headed over there. Bella and I had practically grown up in this diner and it was nice to go back. The diner in Seattle had nothing on our diner at home.

"So Bella? How was everything? Did it go OK?" Esme sat down in the booth next to Bella and I as Rosalie and Carlisle sat on the other end. Emmett pulled a chair up.

Bella nodded, "It was great actually. All I really had to do was sign some papers, and hear what his attorney had to say. That was it. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Then she looked at me and smiled. "I worried for nothing."

I shook my head and laid a hand on her thigh. "You never worry for nothing. I was a nervous wreck while you were in there."

She smiled and ordered her food as the waitress approached our table.

Lunch passed quickly, and we were finally headed home. Alice and Jasper weren't expected to show up for another couple hours. After his meeting wiht his potential new boss.

Jasper had been offered a really good job, and I wouldn't blame him for wanting to stay. It was a wonderful opportunity, and he deserved it. I knew it was what Alice wanted for him, she just wouldn't say anything. She would be OK with staying in Seattle, but she also knew it would be harder to be alone in Seattle.

Right now we were all together. It was almost as if we weren't growing up. Like we were just remaining the same.

But we were changing.

"Edward, you OK?"

I turned around to see Bella standing behind me, a smile on her face and her arm on mine. I nodded and smiled back at her. "I'm fine love." Then I pulled her in for a hug.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Her smile faded a bit and she took my hand.

I nodded again and let her lead me upstairs away from everyone.

When we got to my room, she opened the door and led me to the couch. She sat next to me and turned to face me. Her head was turned downward and her hands were on her lap. I grabbed both of them and brought them to my lap, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "What's on your mind love?"

She looked up at me briefly and then looked back. Something was wrong, and she was avoiding telling me. I leaned forward again, this time letting go of her hands and wrapping my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. I lifted her chin with two fingers and forced her to look at me.

"Edward. I have to ask you something." She met my eyes and I nodded, urging her forward. She took another deep breath and entwined her fingers in mine. "Tell me honestly, how did you feel when that test said negative?"

She was talking about the pregnancy test? I hadn't really wanted to think about that.

I was sort of upset that it was negative, but then again, it was probably for the best. When the time was right, we could actually try for a baby. Not have one come on accident.

I shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. I guess it's for the best. I'm not gonna lie though Bella, something inside of me really did want it to be positive. But it wasn't." Then I laid our hands on her thigh. "It's OK. I know we're not ready. But when we are, we'll have a family." I smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

She slowly nodded her head and then looked down. "You're right. We're too young anyway."

I nodded, "Are you OK love? Was that all you wanted to talk about?" I tried to look down in her eyes, but she avoided eye contact.

She finally nodded and got up, letting go of my hand and excusing herself.

I guess the emotions from today, and the pregnancy scares were really getting to her. I tried to get up and follow her, but she closed the bathroom door before I could stop her.

I silently sat outside of the door for a moment, then decided to give her some privacy and go down stairs. She just needed a moment to herself.

The rest of the day was rather quiet. Bella stayed mainly to herself all day and when it was time for dinner, she didn't say much of anything to anyone. I tried to talk to her more, but she just kept saying she just needed some rest.

"Honey, are you alright?" I reached my hand across the car and grabbed Bellas.

She nodded and rested her head against the window. "I'm fine."

"I don't think you're fine Bella." I squeezed her hand. "You've been too quiet all night. You were in such a good mood this morning. What happened?"

I vaguely saw her shrug. "I don't know Edward. I guess I'm tired."

I was starting to get frustrated. I hated when Bella was upset, or hurt, or in pain, or anything bad. I hated that I couldn't always make it better.

I decided to pull over.

Then I took Bella hand and pulled her so she was facing me.

"Do me a favor Bells." I looked straight in her eyes and smiled. "I need you to talk to me. But I need you to talk to Edward, your best friend, not Edward your husband. OK?"

She nodded. "OK."

I smiled at her and squeezed her hands once more. "Go ahead. Tell me what's on your mind."

She nodded again and took a deep breath. "OK, Edward, my best friend, can I ask you something?" Her eyes started getting wet and I nodded. "Alright. What kind of mother do you think I'd be?"

That took me by surprise. "You'd be great Bells. You'd be amazing. But why are you asking? You already knew that."

She shrugged. "Curious I guess." Her voice cracked and then her tears started falling.

I hurried to wipe them away, but they only fell harder. "Bella, what's wrong? Why are you so adamant to talk about this? You know you're going to be a spectacular mother, and you we've been over this. We know you're not pregnant, so why worry right now?"

"Edward, you're my best friend. Remember?" She gave me a weak smile and slumped back in her seat.

I nodded and smiled, "I know. And you're mine. Now finish talking to me. Why are you worrying about this right now? We have time Bells."

She shook her head and looked down to her lap. "Not as much time as you think."

* * *

**SO? Like?**

**Alright, so if you didn't know before, you know now.**

**Also, sorry for the wait, but if you haven't noticed yet, I have a new story up (= It's really different from this one, so be prepared. But yeah, you shuld go check it out and review. Let me know what you think of it.**

**_And don't forget to review this one too. Reviews are equivalent to CRACK for me !! (=_**


	20. I Can't Believe This

**Alright, yay. So here reaches my halfway mark (=**

**I really can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for the last couple chapters begging me not to kill Bella, or give her some disease. Do you guys honestly think I could do that?! Lol. Never.**

**Anyway, so this chapter sets everything straight and puts everything out there. No more questions because the truth is revealed in this chapter. Promise (=**

**Thank you guys for the reviews (=**

* * *

**Chapter 20 .. Bella**

"What do you mean, not as much time as I think?" Edward turned to me and his mouth flew open. "Bella. Don't be crypt with me."

I turned and looked straight up at him.

How could I tell him I was pregnant?

The test had come out negative, but I knew better. I spent all day knowing better.

I was pregnant, and no test could tell me different. It was my body, and the more I pieced things together, the more I was sure.

I had thought back to what Alice had said, and tried to think back to the last time I had my period. Seven weeks ago. I remember because that's the week Edward and I spent in Phoenix.

Then I thought back to all the times I had gotten sick. I thought it might have been a stomach bug, but it came and went all the time. For the past month it's never been a constant thing. It came quick, then was over just as fast. It never lasted. Which meant I wasn't ill. I was nauseated.

And the dreams. The dreams explained so much. I thought it was just because I was afraid of what kind of mother I'd be. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized, it's just my mind trying to prepare me.

So maybe this was all just a little weird, but no matter what that test said, I was pregnant. I knew that much. I just needed the time to come out and realize it.

And now I had.

"Edward. I know the test said negative, but I just think we should do it again. The test, I mean." I was in such a rush to get everything out in one breath. "I just have this feeling that it was wrong. I mean Carlisle was right, I have all the signs. I'm sick, and I haven't had my period, and the dreams, and getting dizzy and it's all coming together Edward. I just think we should try another test. I know what you said earlier was true, and I know this is all just causing a lot of trouble and angst and all kinds of emotions, but.."

Suddenly, I felt his hands on my face and his lips against mine. They didn't linger long. And when he pulled away he looked deep into my eyes. "Breath."

I nodded and sucked in a rush of air, filling my burning lungs.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You should really try breathing between sentences Bells."

He was still calling me Bells. My heart soared once more and I felt a tingle train down my back. It was a simple nickname, nothing fancy, but it was the name Edward gave me when he couldn't say Isabella.

We were three, and Edward was looking for me, when all of a sudden he screams _Bells!_ across the house. Every one ran to him, and when Carlisle entered the living room, carrying me in his arms, Edward smiled and tugged on my leg til Carlisle put me down.

It just kinda stuck.

"Edward, I need to know."

He nodded and turned forward in his seat. The he started the car back up and put it in drive. But instead of pulling out and heading straight, he made a u-turn and headed back the other way.

"What are you doing babe?" I reached over for his hand and he smiled at me.

"I'm taking you to find out."

I looked at the clock on the dash. "Edward, it's almost ten at night. We're fifteen minutes from home. Why are you turning around?"

"I want to know Bella, and I'm not gonna trust just anyone with my wife." He squeezed my hand and focused back on the road.

Just after midnight, we pulled up outside of the Cullen home and Edward parked the car around front.

He turned to look at me and smiled. "We're going to find out once and for all. Now can you do me a favor?"

I nodded, "Of course."

He leaned over and kissed my lips tenderly. Wrapping a hand around the back of my neck, he pulled me closer. His lips moved a bit harder, but never quicker. He kept it sweet and loving, but needy and wanted. I had to smile. This was too much.

He noticed my smile and pulled away slowly. "Promise me that anything I said earlier, you'll just forget."

Forget? Why would I do that?

"Why Edward?"

He shrugged. "I think I said it under the pretense you weren't pregnant. I was maybe trying to reassure you and comfort you. Let you know it was a good thing you weren't. But if you are Bella, I don't want you to think I won't be there." He gave me a small smile and gave me one more light kiss on the lips. "I love you. You know that."

I nodded, "Always."

His smile got bigger and he squeezed my hand before opening his door and climbing out of the car. He helped me out and we walked up to the front door. He unlocked the door, then shoved his keys back in his pocket.

We quietly walked up to the second floor. Edward was originally heading toward his parents room, in hopes that they were still awake, but when he saw the light on in Carlisle office, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. He cupped my face in his hands and smiled, then leaned forward and kissed me. "It's going to be OK Bella."

I nodded and followed him to the office door. He lightly tapped and Carlisle called out for him to enter. When he did, Carlisle didn't even both looking up.

Edward finally cleared his throat and Carlisles head shot up. "Edward, Bella, what are you doing here? You left hours ago." He stood up and walked around the desk, leaning against the opposite side. "Is everything OK?" He gave us a curious glance, then tilted his head to the side.

Edward didn't say anything, just looked at me. Like he wanted me to say something?

Well alright.

I turned to look at Carlisle and smiled. "I think we need some help."

He nodded and stepped forward. "Sure. What do you need help with?"

Finally Edward snapped out of his momentary daze and spoke up.

"Can you take Bella to the hospital?"

Carlisle crossed the room and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you OK?"

I nodded and gave him a week smile. "I'm fine."

"OK, then why do you want to go to the hospital?" He looked between me and Edward and got more and more confused as the seconds past. "Does this have anything to do with how Bella was sick?"

Edward nodded again, "Yeah. Kind of. We think she may be, um, pregnant."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "OK." Then turned around, closed down his computer and put some files away. He grabbed his coat off the coat rack and shrugged it on his shoulders. "Let's go." He smiled at me and ushered us out of the office.

"Should we wake mom?" Edward started down the stairs, holding me hand, and looked back at Carlisle.

He just shook his head. "We'll leave her a note. Let us figure this all out before we involve your mom."

Once outside, Edward opened the passenger door of Carlisles Mercedes and helped me in. Then shut the door and climbed in the back.

The drive to the hospital was, well, kinda awkward to say the least. Carlisle didn't really say anything, just drove.

When we got there, he checked in with the receptionist and asked for a empty room and a nurse to bring him some supplies. She happy obliged. Anyone around this town would do anything for Carlisle Cullen it seemed.

He led us to the second floor and unlocked the door to one of the empty rooms. He then handed me a gown and some slippers and asked me to change.

When I came out of the adjoining bathroom, Edward was sitting in a chair next to the bed, his head in his hands and Carlisle was talking to a female nurse. She smiled at me and exited the room quickly.

"She'll be right back. First, can I talk to you two?"

I nodded and sat down on the bed, pulling Edwards hand over onto my lap.

"Dad, I know. I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry. We didn't do this on purpose." Edward looked up at me, then at his father.

Carlisle nodded. "I know you didn't. I know you both are smarter than that. I just need to make sure, that if this comes out positive, you know exactly what this all entails." He pulled the stool up in front of me and rested a hand on my knee. "Do you know how hard this is going to be?"

I saw Edward nod out of the corner of my eye. "I know. We know." Then he looked at me and smiled. "I didn't think I'd be happy about this, but I think I am."

I nodded, but stayed quiet. I didn't really quite know what I was feeling yet.

"It's good for you to be happy Edward, but you're nineteen. Bella's eighteen. You guys just got married, and you're in college." Carlisle pursed his lips and sat back. "I'm trying to be your doctor Bella. Understand that."

I nodded, "I know. And we know it's going to be hard, but like Edward said, we didn't plan this. We thought we were being careful."

He shrugged. "Sometimes you have to be extra careful. But I know." He then smiled, "I guess I get to give you the same lecture we all gave you when you told us you were getting married, huh?"

I giggled a little and nodded. "I guess so."

"But then again, you guys know how tough life is, and I guess this is just another lesson."

Just then the nurse walked through the door, holding a plastic kit of some sort. Carlisle thanked her and said that would be all. She walked out and shut the door behind her.

Then Edward stood up. "Is there some other way we can do this?" He looked down at the kit in Carlisle hands and frowned.

"This will give the most accurate answer. Sorry Edward." Then Carlisle turned to me, "Sorry Bella."

That's when I saw what was going on. Carlisle pulled on his gloves and the pulled out a thick rubber band. When I saw the needle, I looked away and stuck out my arm.

"Just get it over with."

I heard a small chuckle and Edward clutched my hand. I felt Carlisle prep my arm, and when I heard the needle ripping out of the package, I shut my eyes.

When the needle touched my arm, I squeezed Edwards hand, heard a small 'sorry' from Carlisle and then felt the needle enter my arm.

It only took a couple seconds to get the amount of blood he needed, but apparently, that was a couple seconds too many for me, because the next thing I knew I was waking up on the hospital bed. I felt Edwards hand in mine, so I squeezed lightly.

"Bella!" He stood up and hovered over me, smiling. "Are you OK?"

I nodded and tried to sit up. Edward helped pull me up and then swung my legs over the edge. "Where's Carlisle?"

Edward sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me. "He just left. He said you passed out."

I looked up at him and sighed. "I'm sorry."

He smiled at me and shook his head. "Don't be sorry love." Then he laid me down and cuddled me into his chest. "He said we had a couple hours before we'd know."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Edwards waist. Looking around the small room brought back a lot of memories.

Like the time I was in one of them on Christmas. Or the summer I was twelve and broke my leg. And the time Edward was so sick he had to be admitted into the hospital. I spent everyday of that week right next to him, much to every one's dismay. We were thirteen, and my father was none too happy with me wanting to spend every waking moment with Edward. There was also the time I had fell and bumped my head when I was seven.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward lightly kissed my forehead and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes.

I smiled, "All the times me and you have been in this hospital." I looked up and met his eyes. I watched him smile, and his eyes danced a little with his chuckle.

He propped himself up on his elbow and cupped my face in his hand. "Like the time I had to ride you here on my handlebars because you sliced your arm open real bad."

I nodded and remembered exactly what he was talking about.

"What about take you child to work day? Remember that?" I smiled at him and he nodded.

Every other year, Carlisle and Charlie would take turns taking me and Edward to work. Whoever didn't have me and Edward, had Alice and Emmett.

_Flashback: Seven years old. Take your child to work day.._

_"Edward, what's this?" I picked up some gadget that was sitting on the shiny metal table in front of me and pointed it at him._

_He smiled, "It's a pincher."_

_I scrunched my forehead and raised an eyebrow. "It's a what?"_

_He laughed and walked over to me, his white doctors coat dragging the ground, and the sleeves draping over his hands. He grabbed it from me and pulled it apart, then pushed it back together. "I said, it's a pincher. Put your finger in there."_

_I gave him a funny look and shook my head. "Not on your life buddy."_

_He smiled and stepped forward, grabbing my hand. "I won't hurt you Bells. Just give me your finger." He then took my finger and put it on one of the plates. Then he pushed it together gently. There was only a small pressure on my finger, then he let it go, pulling it back apart. "See? Pincher."_

_I giggled and shook my head, snatching my finger back. Then I turned back to the table and adjusted my step-a-scope. I stood up on my tip toes to see the back of the table, and reached for something else. "OK, well what's this?" I pulled out a long skinny tool and gave it to Edward._

_He examined it for a moment and smiled. "That's easy, it's a, um," He twisted it around in his hands and creased his forehead. "It's a, um.."_

_"You don't have a clue do you?"_

_He lightly huffed and shook his head. "No, but it looks fun."_

_I smiled and nodded, then took it from him. "OK, next." I searched the table of things until I found something else interesting. I grabbed it, then turned around. "What's this?"_

_He smiled, "OK, I know this one." He reached out and took it from me. "It's a ear poker." He put it up to my ear and poked it inside._

_I jumped back and put my hand over my ear. "I don't like that."_

_He just smiled and stepped forward. "Come here Bells. I told you I won't hurt you." He held his free hand out and I took it, moving back to the table. He stuck the tool back in my ear and smiled at me. "See?"_

_I smiled and nodded. "Hey, it's my turn." I hoped away, putting the ear poker back and grabbing a flat popsicle stick. "What's this?"_

_Edward rolled his eyes. "Bells, it's a popsicle stick."_

_I nodded, "I know that! But why doesn't it have a popsicle on it?" Then I brought it to my nose. "It doesn't even smell like a popsicle like my bird house does."_

_I had made a bird house out of popsicle sticks a couple weeks ago. Me and Edward sat there that day eating a whole box of popsicles just so we could have the sticks. Edwards mommy had a capiption, or whatever Emmett called it, and I had a brain freeze for a week, but the bird house was nice and colorful. And smelled really good. Very fruity._

_"It does this." He took it from my and tried to stick it in my mouth, but I took it from him quickly._

_"No, no, no." I turned it on him and put it in front of his mouth. "Open up. It's my turn."_

_He smiled and opened his mouth._

_I pushed it in and just kinda held it there. After a couple seconds, I started biting my lip. "Um, OK?"_

_He started laughing and pulled his mouth away. "You're supposed to press on my tongue."_

_I nodded and pushed it down onto his tongue. "Now what?" He shrugged, and I pulled it back out and threw it on the counter. "How come I get the boring tool?!"_

_He just laughed and grabbed the step-a-scope around my neck. He put it over my ears and then grabbed the circle thing at the end. "Check my heart."_

_I nodded and pushed it to his chest, but didn't hear anything. I looked up at him and frowned. "Where's your heart Edward?"_

_He shrugged and chuckled. "It's gotta be in there somewhere. Or else I'm not alive." He started laughing, but I panicked._

_I grabbed his hand and jerked him out of the room, and down the hallway. I finally got to the front desk and tapped on the top of the counter. The nurse had to stand up and peak over the counter to see me. "Can I help you Miss Isabella."_

_I nodded furiously. "I need Edwards daddy. Now!"_

_She nodded and picked up the phone on her desk, pressed a button, then started talking to someone._

_When she hung up, she peaked back over the desk and smiled. "Mr. Cullen will be right with you dear."_

_I nodded and turned around to Edward, "I'm sorry. We'll find it. You won't die."_

_He nodded and pulled the step-a-scope from around my neck, and putting it on his ears. Then grabbed the circle thing and pressed it to his chest. His face furrowed up and he looked confused. "Bells, I can't find it. Does it even make a noise?"_

_I shrugged and grabbed the circle from him. I looked into it, then tapped it, "Is this thing on?"_

_Edward yanked it off his ears and threw it on the ground. "Ow! Bells, that hurt!"_

_I grimaced. "Sorry Edward." Then I reached back down and picked it up. "So, obviously it's on..?"_

_He nodded just as his dad came around the corner, smiling. I ran up to him and started jumping at his feet. "I think I killed Edward. I can't find his heart. Is he going to die?!"_

_Edward dad smiled at me and shook his head, taking the step-a-scope from my hand and placing it gently on my ears. "No Isabella. Let me show you."_

_I nodded and walked over to Edward. His dad grabbed the circle and pressed it to the other side of Edwards chest. A steady bump bump bump was in my ears. I smiled and crushed myself to Edward, "You're alive! I didn't kill you!"_

_Edwards dad just laughed at us and led us back to the play room. The room we were supposed to be in, but had wandered away from about an hour ago._

_Flash forward: Four Years Later._

_"Bella! Don't die on me!" Edward rushed across the bed and climbed up next to me. He put his hands on my chest and started pressing down, then letting up, then pressing again. After a couple times, he pressed his ear to my chest. "Bells!" He started the compressions again. "Stay with me best friend, stay with me!" He pressed his ear to my chest again and then came back up. He did a couple more compressions, then hoped off the bed. He ran to the other side of the room and shuffled through the basket Carlisle gave us to play with._

_After the year before last, he learned that if he didn't want us playing with anything important, he should at least give us something to keep us occupied._

_Finally Edward pulled out two blocks. He ran back to the bed and hoped up again. He got on his knees next to me and looked down. "OK Bells, I'm gonna save you."_

_He rubbed the blocked together and then pulled them apart. He then placed them against my chest and made a buzzing noise. Then pressed down quickly and pulled back up almost immediately. "Clear!"_

_He pulled back up and looked down at me once more. When I didn't move, he repeated his actions. He rubbed them together and pressed them to my chest again. "Clear!"_

_I couldn't take anymore. I pushed him off of me and started laughing. "Why are you yelling at me?!"_

_He chuckled and climbed to the end of the bed. Then he shrugged and crossed his legs under him. "I don't know. That's what they were doing on TV last night."_

_I laughed and sat up in front of him. "OK, my turn to be the doctor."_

_He smiled and nodded, hoping off the bed and helping me off. He shrugged off his coat and handed it to me. "Here."_

_I stuck my arms out behind me and he slid it up and onto my shoulders. I thanked him and pushed him out the door._

_After only a minute or two, he knocked on the door. I smiled and skipped over, opening it and letting him back inside. "Hello there Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you today?"_

_He smiled and walked over to the bed, leaning against it. "I have a pain in my hand. Can you help me."_

_I rolled my eyes and pointed to the name tag on the jacket. "Well, duh, I am a doctor."_

_He laughed and nodded, "OK."_

_I walked over and grabbed the clip board off the end of the bed. I grabbed the pencil and wrote on the blank sheet of paper._

_"Full name?"_

_He smiled. "Edward Anthony Cullen."_

_I cleared my throat and peaked up at him through my eyelashes._

_He just groaned and nodded. "OK, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."_

_I nodded and smiled. "Thank you. Now what hurts?"_

_"My hand." He waved it in front of me and smiled._

_I wrote that under his name, then looked up. "OK, well, let me check it out." I put down the clipboard and walked over to him, gently grabbing his arm. "This one?"_

_He nodded and faked a pained face._

_"Does it hurt?" I gently squeezed and then let it go. He nodded and I walked to the other side of the room, to the counter to grab a couple paper towels and some tape. Then I walked back to Edward and set the stuff down. "Let me fix it."_

_I grabbed one of the paper towels and wrapped it around his hand, then taped the ends so it would stay. I wrapped one more around it, a little tighter, and taped that too. Once he was all wrapped up, I stepped back and smiled. "Better?"_

_He shook his head. "It still hurts."_

_I bit my bottom lip and raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you want me to do?"_

_He smiled his crooked grin and lowered his face. "Well, whenever I get hurt, my mom kisses it and makes it better."_

_I shook my head. "That only works on little kids Edward. I'm not a little kid, and neither are you." I stood up and stepped back, smiling at him._

_He shrugged. "Why don't you try it. See if it works. I'll let you know." He winked at me and I giggled. Always the ladies man._

_"Alright, fine." I stepped forward, took his hand and placed a kiss on his palm, then turned it around and placed another one on his knuckles. I looked back up at him as I pulled my lips away and smiled. "Better Mr. Cullen?"_

_He laughed and nodded. "Much."_

_Flash forward: Four years later._

_"OK, on the count of three."_

_I nodded and placed my hand on the wheel._

_"One."_

_I leaned forward a little._

_"Two."_

_I looked over and smiled and he smiled his signature grin back._

_"Three!"_

_I started to move, but found that I couldn't budge. When I looked over at Edward, he hadn't moved either. He had a confused look on his face until he looked behind us, then he turned straight forward in his seat and swallowed hard._

_I looked behind us and saw a very angry looking Carlisle. "How many times do I have to tell you two. This is not a playground."_

_I nodded and gave him my best apology smile. "Sorry?"_

_He sighed and let go of the chair. "Put these away and if I see them out again, you're going home."_

_I nodded and climbed out of the wheel chair, then watched Edward do the same. He mumbled a quick apology and helped me push the chairs back to the storage room._

_When we were out of sight, Edward burst out laughing and I just had to join. He pushed the chairs into the room and pulled the door shut, then turned to face me, still laughing. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."_

_I nodded, "Wheel chair racing should be a sport."_

Needless to say, we weren't really allowed to go back for take your child to work day anymore. Apparentely it was too hard to clean the scuff marks off the hallway floors.

"I remember almost everyday we spent in this hospital." Edward kissed my forehead and smiled down at me. "Even though I try to forget the painful memories."

I nodded.

I didn't even realize it, but I must have fallen asleep because a couple hours later I woke up to a gentle rubbing on my arm. I looked over my shoulder and saw Carlisle smiling down at me. "I have your results Bella."

I immediately sat up, startling Edward a bit. He shot up next to me and wrapped an arm around me. "You OK Bella?"

I nodded and smiled. "Ready to find out?"

His eyes grew wide and he nodded, then leaned forward and kissed me.

We moved to the side of the bed and dangled our feet off as Carlisle pulled his stool back. He held a big manila envelope in his hand. When he looked up at us, he was smiling, but that didn't really tell me anything. That smile could mean either or.

The Edward turned to me. "Which ever way this goes Isabella, know one thing." He took my hand in one of his, and put the other on the side of my face. He pulled me closer and faced me toward him. "Know I love you. With all my heart. You know that will never change. I'll love you forever, and if it's time for us to have a baby, it's time. But that won't change anything between us. We'll still be the best of friends, and I'll still be here. Every second, of every day, I'll be right here. Alright?"

I nodded. "I know Edward."

He smiled, "Good." Then he turned to Carlisle. "Well?"

Carlisle smiled and opened the envelope. "Do you want to read the results yourself?"

Edward nodded and stuck his hand out for the paper. "Please?"

Carlisle handed the paper over and sat back down.

I kept my eyes off the paper. I wanted Edward to tell me.

This was the moment that would forever change everything I knew.

"Bella." Edward whispered my name, then looked at me.

This was the moment that would forever change anything we were accustomed to.

This was the moment my subconscious had been waiting for.

"I can't believe this." Edward smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

This was the moment I'd remember for the rest of my life.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

**So?! Was it perfect, or what?**

**I really really love this chapter. I think it's because of all the flashbacks and cuteness between a young Edward and Bella.**

**But to set a couple things straight. _Capiption_ = Canniption: A fit of hysterical excitement or anger. Just to clear that up in case no one got it. And _Step-a-scope _= Stethoscope. And he pinched her with a clamp.**

**So, are you happy she's pregnant?**

**_Don't forget to review. I need my daily fix !! (=_**


	21. December Fifteenth

**Chapter 21 .. Edward**

Bella was pregnant. We were pregnant. We were having a baby.

Oh my god.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak.

It was one thing seeing the results on the paper in front of me. But when I said it outloud, it struck a whole new nerve.

I was happy.

I was more than happy. I was completely elated.

I looked over at Bella and saw tears running down her beautiful face. _Please let them be happy tears._ I reached over and wrapped an arm around her, and once she crushed herself to me, I dropped the papers and held her close.

Was this all really happening?

I was half expecting to wake up any second on the hospital bed Bella and I took a nap on. Wake up and read completely different results. But as Bella looked up and I pressed my lips to her, the electricity that ran down my spin and across my shoulders told me I was fully awake, and kissing my wife. Kissing my pregnant wife.

"Edward." Bella opened her eyes for a moment, then closed them shut again. "This is real?"

I nodded and hugged her close. "It is love."

She smiled and nodded. "Good."

I never really thought I'd be this happy to find out I was going to be a dad. I always knew I'd be really excited. But no one prepared me for this excitement. I was over the moon. I was happy and joyful, excited yet a little bit scared.

We were young. I knew that. But it didn't matter anymore. We were married and in love, and pregnant. That's all I cared about.

And Bella seemed happy about it, so why worry about all the other things?

"I'll give you two some time. Meet me down in the car in ten minutes." My dad smiled at the two of us and took the folder off the floor, then left.

Once the door was shut Bella practically pounced on me. She giggled and laid down on top of me, laying her cheek on my chest and wrapping her arms around my shoulder. I laid still and just held her.

Things were going to change, that was for sure, but not everything had to change.

Bella was still the love of my life, and no matter what, from today til the end, she'd be my one and only. And I'd be here. She needed me, and I needed her.

"We're going to be a family."

Her words pierced through my heart and made it jump in anticipation. I smiled and nodded, stroking her cheek with the back of my finger. "Yes love. We are."

She smiled up at me, then laid back down. "This feels good."

"I agree."

--

Later, as we pulled into the garage at home, I think it all really hit me. I had to tell the rest of my family.

At least I didn't have to tell my father. That part was already well taken care of.

I got out and pulled Bella out with me, grabbing onto her waist and helping her into the house and up the stairs. She was half asleep, but refused to let me carry her. Any other time I would have forgoed anything she said and swept her in my arms, carrying her up to our old room, but I was too tired as well and was a bit scared I'd drop her.

I had the sudden urge to protect her more so than ever.

She was fragile to begin with, but now, now she was double fragile. If I let something happen to her, it wasn't only happening to her, but to our child as well.

_Great._ Like I needed another reason to be overbearing.

Let's hope she never got sick of that.

I smiled as I opened our bedroom door and she stumbled in. I shut the door behind us and turned around to see Bella staring at me.

"What?" I grinned at her and stepped closer.

"We can do this right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

She looked down, then smiled. "Good." Then she looked back up and stepped forward, grabbing my hands and pulling me down onto the air mattress Esme had set up for us. She had offered to buy us another bed so when we came and visited we'd have somewhere comfortable to sleep, but Bella insisted that was not necessary. She said sleeping on the air mattress reminded her of the times we used to camp.

We got settled and covered ourselves. And as Bella laid against me, drawing lazy circles across my chest, I really thought about how much things were going to change.

It wasn't just going to be me and Bella anymore. There was going to be someone else to care for. I was actually looking forward to it.

Me and Bella were complete in our own, but the prospect of having a true family, one of our own, was too much. It was amazing, and I couldn't wait.

"Are you happy?" I peeked down at her through tired eyes.

She sat up a bit and nodded, then pressed her lips to mine in a sweet, soft kiss. "I'm always happy."

I smiled at her and pulled her back up to me so I could kiss her.

This was my heaven. She was my heaven.

"Are you happy Edward?" She kissed my neck, right above my collar bone and my skin started tingling.

Was I happy? I was beyond happy. I didn't even have words to express how I was feeling. I didn't have a thought as to what I could say to her to let her know I was the happiest man alive.

When I thought about it, in all reality, I shouldn't be happy. I had been married for less than eight months to a girl I'd only been dating for under a year and a half. We were in college, had hectic schedules and had work to worry about. We had classes, Bella more than I, and had obligations we had to tend to. We lived in a townhouse with four other people. Had no room for a baby. I was nineteen, Bella eighteen, and this was just all so soon.

But then I thought, this was me and Bella.

Bella and I dated six months, then got married. In Vegas, no less. The dating was quick. The wedding was quick. We moved quickly afterwards and now this. It all fell into place the more I thought about it.

Our lives were rushed, but it was kinda the way I liked it. It was just us. We did things spur of the moment, and didn't really have time to think about anything.

The first time I kissed Bella, I didn't have time to think. I had thought about doing it for over a year, but when the time came, I didn't have time to think. I just did it. Laying there in my bed, so close to Bella, my heart just took over.

When I proposed, once again I had thought about it for weeks, but that night, I just did it. I threw caution to the wind and asked her to marry me.

The first night we made love, I just let the moment carry me away. It was everything I wanted, and nothing I knew how to talk about. So I let our bodies take me away. I never once thought about any action I made that night.

Our marriage was the perfect example of spur of the moment. We left, right after graduation, in the middle of the night, and drove to Vegas. Got married the next night.

This was just kinda how Bella and I opperated. It was, like I said, _us._

So, am I happy?

"More so than ever." I smiled down and her and once again captured her lips between mine.

The next morning I woke up first. I thought about going ahead and getting out of bed, but when I looked next to me and saw Bella laying there peacefully, I couldn't bring myself to move. I knew that if I did, the mattress would shift and she'd be startled awake. So I laid there.

I laid there and rested my hand on her hip, gently smoothing it in circles. Then I unconsciously moved my hand to her stomach.

It felt like reality was setting in over, and over, and over again.

There was a baby in there. There was a human being in my wife. A product of the both of us. There was a child in my Bella. Our child. Something that we could both be proud of. Something that we would both have to raise, and love, and support. I couldn't help the smile that swept across my face.

I felt like I was slowly being completed. My life was finding it's meaning.

My life had always had meaning. Always had Bella. But now, I had both. I had a child and Bella. I had both of the things I wanted most in this lifetime. And I'd be damned if I lost one or the other.

We hadn't actually found out how far along Bella was, but from what she was saying last night, she was around maybe five or six weeks. Making it almost two months. For two months Bella had been pregnant and I wasn't able to notice it.

"Edward?"

I heard a small moan escape Bellas lips and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'm here Bella."

She smiled and snuggled into my chest further. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed the corner of her mouth. "Are you ready to get up yet love?"

She slowly shook her head and giggled. "Not really." Then she looked up at me and wiped her eyes. "But we probably should. I'm hungry."

I chuckled. "Are you going to start using the _eating for two_ excuse so soon?"

She lightly hit my arm and laughed. "No. And just for that comment, you're making my breakfast." She smiled up at me and kissed my nose. "Thanks."

Then she rolled over and slowly climbed out of bed. I laughed and followed her, grabbing hold of her waist and picking her up. She let out a squeal of laughter as I swung her up in my arms and threw her, carefully, over my shoulder. I smiled at hearing her laugh and opened the door, carrying her out and down the stairs.

As we entered the living room, I smell something really good coming from the kitchen. I lightly tapped the back of Bellas leg. "Guess you'll have to settle for moms cooking. She's seemed to have gotten to it before me."

She giggled and nodded. "Give me a rain check."

I nodded and lightly kicked the kitchen door open. Esme was standing at the stove, flipping eggs and I could hear bacon sizzling.

"Morning mom."

She turned around and started laughing after seeing me and Bella. "Morning you two." She pulled out two plates from the cabinet next to the stove and smiled. "Edward, what are you doing to poor Bella?"

I shrugged and sat Bella down on a bar stool at the counter. "Need any help mom?"

She shook her head and dished out breakfast. "Me and your father already ate. This is for you two." She set the plates down in front of us and smiled. "Your dad told me you two came back last night. I figured you'd just go straight home."

I nodded. "We were going to."

She took a seat across from us and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Then why did you come back? Was something wrong?"

I shook my head slowly. "Nothing was wrong." Then I looked over and Bella and she nodded once. She was smiling and I knew she wanted us to tell her. But was right now the right time? I leaned over and kissed behind her ear. Then whispered "Later. I promise."

She nodded again and smiled.

After breakfast, I cleaned up and when Esme left the kitchen Bella hoped down from her seat and walked to the sink with me.

She firmly wrapped her arms around me as I turned the water on and rinsed off the couple dishes in the sink. She kissed my back and I felt a tingling sensation run down my spine.

"You know, you keep asking if I'm happy."

I nodded and turned my head to the side. "Of course. I wanna know that you're happy Bella. I wanna know that I'm doing everything I can to make you satisfied."

She smiled and kissed my back again. "I'm always happy."

I nodded again and smiled. "Good."

The she stepped to the side of me. "I feel like I don't ask you if you're happy as much as I should."

I loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and rinsed my hands. Then I turned sideways and wrapped my arms around her. "You don't have to love." I leaned down and kissed her lightly. "You should know. I'm always happy when you're around. I'm happy when you're happy. Seeing you laugh makes me laugh. When you smile, I can't help but smile too." I leaned down and kissed her again. "You see? Your happiness _is_ my happiness. You are my happiness Bella."

She blushed a little and moved her gaze from my face and down to my chest. "I love that answer Edward. But do you see the cliche in it?" She smiled and looked back up at me. "I'm glad you're happy. But is there anything, besides all of that, that makes you happy? Something all in your own?"

I shook my head. "I told you Bella. You make me happy. You and music. And I have both."

And she did. Everything about her makes me happy. She's all I needed.

She sighed and nodded. "You make me happy too. But that wasn't a complete answer."

I held her tighter to me and chuckled. "What else would you like me to say love?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I feel bad I guess."

I put my hand under her chin and pulled her face to mine, capturing her bottom lip in between mine and kissing her with all the meaning I could possibly convey. When I pulled away her eyes remained closed. "What could you possibly feel bad about Isabella?"

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "I don't know." Then she pressed her face to my chest. "Do you remember when we were getting our marriage license? You asked me if I was happy. And the day we moved in to the house. You asked again. Then last night. You're always making sure."

I nodded. "Cause I want to."

"OK, well, are _you_ happy? Completely, one hundred percent, couldn't be more elated, happy?" Her eyes seared into mine and I nodded immediately. I didn't even have to think about that.

I lightly grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm one hundred percent, couldn't be more elated, happier than I ever been Bella. You make me happier and happier each and every day and I love you for that. You don't have to ask if I'm happy, and you don't have to make sure. I love that you want to though. I love that you care. I've always loved that about you. You don't have to ask, because I know you think about it. I know you think of ways to make my day, to make me smile. I know you think about things like that. That makes me love you that much more." I kissed her lips again and smiled. "You're more perfect than I could have ever imagined. My life - our life - is more perfect than I could have ever imagined."

She looked up at me and smiled. Then she took my hand and placed it gently on her stomach. "So you're happy about this?"

I nodded. "I told you I was. I've never lied to you."

She smiled wider. "Are you nervous?"

"Are you?" I took her hands in mine and brought them between us. Then moved closer so they were pressed against both of us.

She slowly nodded. "I am. But I'm happy. Is that weird?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. This is all new to me Bella." I chuckled and she giggled back.

Then she nodded. "Yeah. I know." Then she looked down. "Can I ask you something else?"

I brought one of her hands up with mine and placed it under her chin, slowly lifting it up. "Don't hide your gorgeous face love. And yes, you can ask anything. You know that."

She nodded and squeezed my hand. "Are you glad it's me you're going through this with?"

I nodded furiously. "I wouln't have it any other way. You're my love Bella. You're my everything. I've been through every little thing with you, and it's what's shaped my life. You make me _me_ Bella. You make me who I am."

She started lightly biting her bottom lip. "We have been though everything together haven't we?" She giggled and stretched up on her tip toes to kiss me.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Bella."

She smiled and kissed me once more and then let go of one of my hands. We walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Esme and Carlisle were sitting.

We really needed to get home, so I guess it was best to tell Esme before we left.

I gripped Bellas hand and led her to the loveseat directly across from my parents. She smiled and sat down right next to me, squeezing my hand tight.

"Um, mom. Can I talk to you?"

Esme sat up straight and nodded. A big smile came across her lips and she leaned forward. "Of course. What's on your mind Edward?"

I looked to Bella and smiled. "You know I love Bella with all my heart." Then I looked back to my mom. "She's my world ten times over and I'll always be there for her." I watched her smile as she looked between us, then she nodded. I smiled at her and then looked back at Bella. I wanted to reassure her as much as my mother. "I aim to be a great husband. A great friend. A wonderful companion to Bella. And I hope to be a great father to any children Bella and I have." Then I looked back to my mom. "Mom, Bella's pregnant."

My moms face cleared of all emotion for a couple seconds. A couple slow, excruciatingly torturous seconds.

Then she smiled.

She flew off the couch and into Bellas arms, hugging her tight and swaying her back and forth.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" When she pulled back, she kept Bella in her grasp and sat down next to her. "Well, wait, yes I can." She smiled at Bella then hugged her again. "I'm so excited for you two." Then she looked at me. "You guys found out last night didn't you?"

I nodded. "We came back last night because Bella told me she thought she was pregnant."

"I told you I knew I_ was_ pregnant." Bella grabbed my hand and smiled.

I smiled back. "You did."

"Are you two going to be OK?"

We both looked back to my mom and nodded.

She smiled and looked back and forth between both of us. She held steady to Bellas shoulder and nodded. "Are you sure? How is this going to work?"

"Well," I kept my eyes in a lock with Bellas and leaned forward to lightly kiss her quickly. "we're in our second semester of college, and we're doing really good so far, so hopefully that means we'll be done by May. We should be plently done before Bella has the baby. We're gonna come back here and find a home, and I'm going to do my music full time." We hadn't actually discussed any of this, but why should our plans change just because she was pregnant? We still wanted to come back home.

Bella nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I like that."

Esme stood up, pulling Bella with her, then looked at Carlisle. "Let's go."

He stood and gave her a confused look. "Where are we going honey?"

"To the hospital." She pulled us across the room and grabbed our coats, handing them to us. "I want to know how far along she is." She smiled at Bella and headed out to the garage.

At the hospital, Esme was constantly smiling at Bella and I. She asked a bunch more questions about how we were going to handle this; doing what any mother would do, but kept a smile on her face and joy in her voice the whole time. I knew telling my mom was going to be the easiest person. She was always a happy person and always stayed on the positive side of things. I knew that if, by chance, no one else was happy about our news, at least my mother would be. We always had her to count on.

"OK Bella." Carlisle sat down in front of Bella and I. We were back in the same room as last night, only now a machine had been wheeled in. "All I need you to do is lay back and lift your shirt a bit. Just enough to expose your stomach." Then he reached over and flipped on the machine. "I'll put a blanket over your legs."

Bella nodded and I hoped off the table. She laid back and lifted her shirt a little.

"I'll step out. Let me know as soon as you find out." Esme kissed Bellas forehead, then my cheek and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I turned back to Bella and smiled. She looked a bit more relaxed now.

"Ready to find out love?" I pulled a chair up next to her and sat down, taking her hand in mine and holding it tight.

She nodded and Carlisle pulled on some gloves, then grabbed a tool hanging off the side of the table. "This may be a bit cold. Sorry honey." He grabbed a bottle of something and popped the lid off. When the gooey liquid touched her stomach she gasped slightly and I watched her stomach twitch a bit. I squeezed her hand and stood slightly to kiss her cheek. Carlisle smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

She smiled, "That's OK. You warned me right?" She giggled and relaxed.

He nodded. "Yeah. Next time I'll have time to warm it." He squeezed a bit more on her stomach and then took the tool and rubbed it against her stomach over the goo. She giggled a bit, saying it tickled, then looked over to the screen. It wasn't on, so she looked back to me.

"Are you excited?"

I nodded. Then I took a deep breath. I was excited, but if I thought reality was smacking me in the face last night, or this morning, that feeling was doubled. I swallowed hard, but kept my gaze on Bella. She was smiling contently, so I tried to calm down a little. Now I knew why you had nine months to get used to the idea of having a baby.

Carlisle must have noticed my slightly nervous expression because he lifted the tool from Bellas stomach and smiled at me. "It's OK to be a bit nervous Edward. Couples are always really jittery during the first ultrasound. It's natural." Then he chuckled and turned his attention back to Bella. "It's actually the emotion I was looking for last night." He smiled and proceeded to turn on the screen and press into her stomach.

Suddenly, out of no where, the screen lit up and turned grey. In the middle, a small circle appeared and something was inside of the circle. It was so tiny. So small, and almost unnoticeable. But it was there. It was moving and alive.

Before I could stop it, tears welled in my eyes and then fell down my cheeks. My eyes fogged up and I couldn't see anything beyond the tears clouding my vision. The little grey object disappeared, but the impact it had on me didn't go anywhere.

So this is when it officially became real.

It wasn't a postive sign on a pregnancy test. It wasn't a piece of paper in front of you stating, clearly, that your wife was pregnant. It wasn't hearing her say it, or even saying it yourself. It was seeing it. Actually seeing that little spec of humanity tucked safely inside the only woman I've ever, or will ever, love.

This was real. Like, really real. Like, can't go back now, real.

It was here.

"Say something Edward."

I blinked away the tears and met Bellas eyes. "What?!"

"Say something. Please." Her eyes were wet and I could tell she was holding back the onslaunt of tears about to hit. She kept blinking furiously, staring at me. "Please?"

I nodded and realized I was squeezing her hand way tighter. "I'm sorry." I relaxed a bit and wiped my face. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Her eyes got scared for a moment. "Edward.."

I stood up and moved so I was standing over her. I bent down and pressed my lips to her forehead. "It's real." I felt her nod under me and smiled against her skin. "Actually seeing it is so weird." I leaned back up a bit and smiled. "There's a baby in you Bella."

She nodded and giggled a bit. "It makes it all that much scarier."

I nodded in ageement. "That it does." I kissed her lips before pulling the chair back and sitting next to her, closer than before. "Still happy?"

She nodded quickly. She didn't say anything. Neither one of us did for quite a while it felt. We both just kinda stared at the screen and tried comprehending exactly what was our life now.

Eventually Carlisle wiped the goo off of Bella and put away the machine. He printed a picture for us and then left the room to find my mom. Bella and I just nodded.

She sat up on the table and I helped her pull her shirt down and swing her legs over the side. I moved in between them and kept my gaze up at her. Still without words, she bent down and rested her head on my shoulder as I smoothed my hands up and down her back, across her shoulders and behind her neck.

"Edward?" Bellas voice croaked out and I looked up at her. Her voice was quiet, almost as if she was afraid to break the silence.

"Yes love?"

"Are we really ready?" She took a deep breath and put her hands behind my neck. "Are we really ready to handle this?" Still whispering she leaned closer and pressed her forehead to mine. "Can we do this Edward?"

I nodded. "Of course." I whispered back at her, ghosting my lips across hers. She took a shaky breath and I felt it wash over my face, calming me instantly. I looked down at her lips and watched them twitch at the corner slightly. She wanted to smile. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and smiled right back at her. "We can do this."

"Do you think it was meant to be, or did we mess up somewhere?" She sat back a little and she looked confused.

"What do you mean love?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, do you think this was meant to happen? I was happy about being pregnant, but then I saw the screen, and I think I'm scared."

I nodded and kissed her quickly. "I know. I'm scared too. But do I think we _messed_ up? Not a chance. We did everything right Bella. We were careful. Things just happen." I took her face in my hands and smiled. "Everything happens for a reason. Right?" She nodded and I smiled. "Right. Obviously this was meant to be. Unless, maybe you forgot, somewhere in the last month or so?"

"You mean forgot my birth control?"

I nodded shyly. I didn't want to make her think I was placing blame. I wasn't, not in the slightest. "Did you, maybe just once, forget?"

She shook her head. "I looked, the day Alice mad me take the test. I looked to make sure that I was on the right day. There wasn't one out of place or still there. They were all gone like they were supposed to be and I was on the exact day I was supposed to be on."

I nodded and smiled, then kissed her lips. "OK. I believe you Bella." Then I stood up and pulled her with me. She moved up against me and kept her arms around my neck. "Then this was meant to happen."

We both heard a knock at the door and looked over. Esme had stuck her head in a little and smiled. "Hey. Sorry to interrupt."

Bella smiled and walked over to her, pulling me behind. "Do you have the results?"

She nodded and turned around to pull Carlisle in the room with her. Carlisle had a folder in his hands and pulled out a piece of paper. He smiled at Bella and I, then motioned for us to sit.

"Well Bella. Do you have an idea of how far along you might be? Like a personal guess?"

I looked over at Bella and she took a breath through her nose, thinking about it for a moment. She finally shook her head. "I haven't had my, um, period in seven weeks. So maybe four, five weeks?" I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable talking about her period with my dad, but right now, he was her doctor. Not her father in law. He was almost flawless at separating the two roles.

"Close. Bella, you're seven weeks pregnant. Making you almost two months. It's calculated differently than normal months." Then he gave Bella the sheet of paper. "You will hit your two month mark on the ninth. I would usually set up an ultrasound for that day, but since we've done one today, that won't be necessary." He smiled at us both then stood up. "Do you need another moment?"

Both Bella and I looked at each other, and just as I was about to stand and say no, Bella grabbed my hand and nodded her head yes. I nodded too and watched my mom and dad leave the room. I sat back down next to Bella and peaked over at the paper.

"What are you looking at?"

She smiled, and I watched a tear fall from her face and hit the paper. She looked up at me and sniffled. "Look at the date."

I looked down and saw today was the fourth. "OK, why?"

She smiled wider. "Do the math Edward." Then she turned to face me. "He said I was seven weeks. It says here I'm seven weeks, one day. Do the math. Go back seven weeks and one day."

I mentally calculated the days and weeks in my head. But I didn't see much significance. Maybe I was missing it, but I really, honestly didn't see anything.

"I'm sorry love, I don't know if I get it."

She smiled and nodded. "It's OK. I'll help you. Seven weeks ago today was December sixteenth. Take away one day, that makes December fifteenth. What happened on that day Edward?"

It took me a moment, but when I finally realized the importance of that date, my heart soared.

One year ago; December fifteenth.

The day I told Bella I loved her.


	22. I Don't Change Diapers!

**Hello guys! Alright, so I'm sorry it's been taking so long for me to update. I haven't got a chance to edit this chapter yet because I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. And I think I should warn you now, my life is getting really really busy. My neighbor/best friend just got into a really awful hit and run accident. He was on his dirt bike and a jeep hit him and he broke his back and neck, and leg, so I've been helping to take care of him. Annd! I got a new job, which makes _two_ jobs now, and less time to write )= which I hate. But I hope you guys can bear with me and still enjoy the story.**

**I can't promise a date when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it'll be some time this week (=**

* * *

**Chapter 22 .. Bella**

"Alright, thank you Matt. See you tomorrow."

I grabbed my coat and purse off of the counter and waved bye to Matt.

As I walked out the door, I saw Edward waiting by the car. He was propped up against the passenger door smiling. As he started walking toward me, I ran to close the small distance and threw myself in his arms.

"Hey baby." He kissed my cheek and set me back down on the ground. Then he opened the car door. "How was work?"

I smiled up at him and stepped around the door. "It was good."

I sat down in the seat and he closed the door, then hurried to his side and climbed in. He took my hand after starting the car. "I'm excited Bella."

I nodded. "I am too."

"Are you sure we should do this today?" He pulled out of the parking lot, then squeezed my hand. "We don't have to if you don't wanna."

I shrugged. "Why hide it any longer? They deserve to know."

He nodded and smiled. "I guess they really do. But if you're not ready, we don't have to."

I think we did. I think the people we lived with deserved to know that I was pregnant, and that things were going to have to change. Not right away, but whether we liked it or not, things were changing. I had seven months to prepare myself for something I thought I had years to prepare for. Well, my years just turned into months, and time wasn't going to stop for me. I needed to tell them and let them know.

The second reason for telling them. They were my family. They were my best friends and the only people that had been there for me, without hesitation for my whole life. If i kept this from them any longer they'd hate me. Especially Alice.

I really, in my heart, knew Alice already knew everything. She always seemed to know everything going on. It was too hard to keep anything from Alice.

We pulled up to the house and Edward turned to look at me. "Ready?"

I turned to face him as well and smiled. "You're really nervous aren't you?"

His smile faded a bit and he looked forward. "Yeah. I guess." Then he turned back to me and grabbed my hands. "It's just that, think about it Bella. We're having a baby. A kid. We're still kids." He started looking scared again. "I mean, we're adults, but barley."

I nodded. "I understand that Edward. But it's a little hard to take this back now."

He quickly nodded. "I know. I know that Bella. I'm saying I want to take this back, I'm saying that we have a lot to figure out, and so little time to figure it all out."

I smiled at him and leaned over the center to kiss him. "I know Edward. This is going to be hard, but I though we discussed all of this?"

"We did. But.." Then he just stopped and shut his eyes.

"What Edward?" I leaned over again and kissed his cheek. "Talk to me."

"I don't know. This is going to be hard for a long time." He opened his eyes. "It's like every time I think about it, reality smacks me in the face. Just when I think I'm getting used to it, I get hit with it all again. All over again."

I nodded, "I know. But you have me."

He smiled and practically threw himself over the center, smashing his lips to mine. It took me by shock at first, considering he hadn't kissed me like this in quite a while, but when he slowed down a bit, I smiled and kissed him back.

He traced his tongue along my bottom lip and sighed.

"Edward." His lips parted and I could feel his breath wash over my face lightly.

"Yes love?"

"You have me. You'll always have me."

He crushed his lips to mine again and wrapped a hand around the back of my neck, pulling me closer. He kissed me hard, then let me go. He nodded, "I know." Then he smiled. "And you'll always have me." He squeezed my hands and placed one more sweet kiss on my lips. "At least we get to go through this together."

I smiled back at him and nodded. "Of course. How else would it be?"

He shook his head. "Don't make me think about that." He cupped my face in his hands and smiled. "I can't imagine myself going through this without you. There is no one else in this world I'd be here with right now."

I smiled back at him and flt shivers run over my shoulders. "Did you see us here?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Honestly, no. I didn't see us _here_. Here, as in, this very moment." He smiled and my heart pounded. "But yes. I saw us in this together. Even when you didn't love me.."

I immediately cut him off and pressed my finger to his lips. "I've always loved you Edward."

He nodded, "Even when you didn't love me as you do now, I knew I'd never have this life with anyone else. I knew I'd never marry another woman, or have a family with another woman. I knew you were it. I never had the desire to be _this_ guy for another. I'm yours; always have been."

I smiled and gave him one more quick kiss. "I've never wanted this with anyone else either."

"Good. I love you, and this is going to be me and you for the rest of forever." He reached for the door handle. "We should get inside before they come looking for us."

I nodded and we got out of the car and walked up the walkway. Inside the house, Alice and Emmett were in the living room watching TV. Rosalie was in the kitchen, obviously preparing dinner, and Jasper was on the phone in the corner of the room.

"Bella! Hi." Alice smiled from the couch. "How was work?"

I smiled back and shrugged my coat off into Edwards waiting hands. "Hello Alice. Work was OK."

We walked over and sat down on the couch next to Emmett. Alice was laying on the floor in front of us, but turned around and sat up. "Do you have tomorrow off? I wanna go shopping."

I nodded. "I do, but what about schooling?"

She laughed and lightly slapped my knee. "I'll have you back. I won't torture you Bella. What kinda girl do you take me for?" She winked and laughed more before laying back down and focusing on the TV.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "She loves you more than she loves me." He kissed my cheek, then smiled at me. "I didn't even get a hel.."

"Hello Edward." Alice turned to look over her shoulder and smiled.

"Smartass." Edward grumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled away from Edward and across the couch. Before I could protest, Emmett had pulled me onto his lap and wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey Bell!" He squeezed me tight, almost cutting off any air supply I might have been getting. Then he looked to Edward. "Don't be jealous. You know we all love Bella more than you." Emmetts loud laughter filled the living room and he squeezed me again.

"Emmett please be careful with her." Edward scooted across the couch and gently grabbed my wrist. "Can I have my wife back?"

Emmett shook his head and tossed me to the other side of the couch. He was being careful, but not careful enough for Edward. For the past four days he'd been looking out for my every step. I tried explaining to him that I was only pregnant, not disabled or elderly, but he insisted that he needed to take care of us.

Us. He called us, _us._ _I _was now an _us_. Surreal was the wrong word.

"Emmett!" Edward jumped off the couch and grabbed my up, setting my feet on the floor and standing in front of me.

"Calm down Eddie. I was only messing around with my sister in law." Emmett stood and chuckled. "What crawled up your pants dude?"

Edward swallowed hard and turned to face me. I cupped his face in my hands and smiled. "Calm down."

"I don't know what it is Bella. But I feel like I need to watch out for you." His face fell a bit and I stroked his cheek. He looked down at my lips and sighed. "I feel like you're ten times more breakable."

I shook my head. "I'm the same Bella. Calm down." I smiled up at him and stood on my tip toes to kiss his neck. "We should tell them before you have a heart attack." I laughed and kissed his neck once more, hoping to calm him.

He nodded, "I'm sorry Bella. I've been a freak these last couple days."

I shook my head and smiled at him wider. "You haven't. I love that you're looking out for me."

"I've always looked out for you."

I bit my lip and nodded. "I know.

"Tell us what?"

We both spun around to see Emmett standing there with a confused look on his face.

Edward smiled and took my hand, pulling me to the couch and sitting me back down next to Emmett. "Try not to throw my wife again please." He smiled at Emmett and walked into the kitchen.

I looked down and saw Alice smiling wider than I'd ever seen her smile. She crawled over in front of me and sat down at my feet. She reminded me much of a child excited about some good news.

"Are you OK Bella?" Emmett rested a hand on my shoulder and frowned. "Is every thing alright?"

I nodded and smiled. "Everything's fine Em."

He sat back, pulling me into his chest and wrapped an arm around me. "You'd tell me right?"

I nodded and cuddled further into his warm body. Emmett was comforting. Very comforting when he wanted to be.

A couple minutes later Edward, Rosalie and Jasper walked into the living room and sat down. Edward next to me, and Rose and Jasper on the loveseat. Jasper made an attempt to pull Alice to him, but she stayed cemented where she was in front of me, smiling and grinning away. He nodded and sat back in his seat.

"What's going on?" Rose spoke up first.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. This was so much different then telling Esme, or Carlisle. These were our friends, well, mainly family, but friends none the less. They were people I didn't have to be nervous around. People that would understand. People that would help in any way they could. I knew these four people like the back of my hand, and I could almost guess what their reaction would be.

"Bella's pregnant."

There. It was said. Edward smiled and grabbed my hand.

"We found out Tuesday."

"You're.." Rose scooted to the end of her seat and smiled. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded and in a flash, she flew across the living room and hugged me to her.

"I knew it!" Alice joined the hug and nearly squeezed the life out of both me and Rosalie. She was most deffinitely related to Emmett. "I knew it Bella!" She smiled at me and started jumping up and down. "How far along are you? When can we find out if it's a boy or a girl? Is that why you didn't come back Monday night as planned?"

I stuck my hands out in an attempt to stop her. "Whoa! One at a time."

"Yes, that's why we stayed." Edward spoke up, then turned to smile at me. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "She's seven weeks. Actually eight tomorrow. And we won't find out if it's a boy or girl until around sixteen to twenty weeks." He opened the paper and set it on the coffee table.

Alice immediately snatched it up and started awing at it. I didn't think her smile could get any wider, but it did. "I'm so happy for you two." She handed it to Rosalie who just smiled and handed it to Jasper. Jasper looked up at me and Edward, smiling wider than I'd seen him smile in a while.

"I'm happy for you two. Are you guys excited?"

I nodded and looked at Edward, who was also nodding. "Very." He kissed my nose and kept smiling. I didn't think it would ever go away. But that was a good thing. I loved to see Edward smile. He had the most dazzling crooked grin that sent me to my knees in an instant.

"How did you know we could find out at sixteen or twenty weeks Edward?" I turned to face him and rested my knee against his leg.

He shrugged. "I might have done a little googling."

I laughed and nodded. "That's sweet." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He shrugged again and nodded. "I try. Plus I was curious."

I nodded, then grabbed his hands. "You carry that with you?" I jerked my head to the sonogram in Jaspers hands.

He sighed and nodded. "Of course. I've had it on me everyday since we got it." He looked over at it and grinned. "It makes me happy to know it's there, in my pocket."

I squeezed his hands and smiled then looked back at Jasper. He tried handing the sonogram over to Emmett, but I didn't see Emmetts hand reach out for it. Instead, he stayed sat where he was. I also noticed his arm had gone limp around me.

I'd seen, and heard for that matter, Alice's reaction. Saw Rosalie's. And Jaspers too. But I hadn't heard one word from Emmett. Not heard one single thing come from him.

I turned to look at him. His eyes were half closed, and his mouth was tightly shut. His lips were squeezed into a hard line and his hands were at his sides now. He wasn't looking at me, or the paper, or anyone really. He was just looking dead at the floor. I wasn't really expecting silence from Emmett. I wasn't expecting it at all really.

Edward tried to talk to him, but nothing. Jasper got up and moved in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder, but all he did was shrug him off and remain quiet. Rosalie even tried to coax him into saying something, but nothing came from Emmett. Alice just sat back, her smile fading slightly.

I moved to where I was in front of him and kneeled down. I grabbed his hands and pulled him forward. Surprisingly, he went along with it and let me drag him up to where his face was level with mine.

"Are you OK Em?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't nod, he didn't shrug, he didn't shake his head, or even blink. He didn't respond in any way.

"Emmett, babe?" Rosalie moved in next to him. "Say something. Aren't you happy for Bella and Edward?"

He looked at her for a brief second, then shot up out of his seat, knocking me to the ground. My butt hit the floor, but before I could fall back anymore, I felt Edwards hand in mine trying to pull me up, and both of Emmetts hands on me, pulling me back up to my feet. He righted me and made sure I was steady before running off to his room. I heard a door shut and cringed. _What had gotten in him?!_

"What's with him?" Alice finally stood up and went to stand next to Jasper, who had set the sonogram on the table.

Edward turned me to face him. "Are you OK?"

I nodded and sighed. "He's not happy."

Edward shook his head and gripped my shoulders. "I don't care about him right now. He shouldn't have done that to you."

I put my hands on his shoulders. "It's OK. I'm fine. He's just in shock, or something. He didn't mean to do that, and you know it."

He let go of one of my shoulders and ran his hand through his hair, forcing it to stand up for a second, then fall into the most unorthodox, but sexy way. "I should go talk to him."

I shook my head and headed out of the living room. "I should."

I heard Edward follow right behind me. "You shouldn't have to do it alone."

I got to Emmetts door and stopped, turning around to face Edward. I stuck my hands out to stop him. "He's not mad. He's upset. I think it would be best if I talked to him. Then we'll talk to him together." I watched his face fall and felt kinda bad. But I knew what Emmett wanted. "Just give me five minutes. OK?"

He nodded and leaned down, taking me in his arms and hugging me close. "Five minutes love." He kissed me quick then stepped back.

I turned around to lightly knocked on the door. I didn't get an answer so I reached for the handle. It didn't move. It was locked.

I sighed and leaned against the door. "Emmett. Can you let me in?" I didn't hear any noise, but knew he could hear me. "Em, please."

I heard Edward step back up behind me and stuck my hand out behind me to stop him.

"Bella, please. Let me help." He put his hand in mine and squeezed. "Emmett. She's not going away. Let her in."

We heard some rustling in the room, but he still didn't unlock the door.

I had known Emmett for my whole life. I knew what he wanted. But I didn't know why he was so upset. I didn't know why he was acting this way. But I did know what would make him talk to me.

I turned back around to face Edward. "Honey, I need you to go back to the living room. Please. Just trust me."

He started to argue, but I stopped him. He finally sighed and kissed me once more before turning around and slowly walking back to the living room with every one else.

I turned back to the door and put my hands against it.

"Emmett. I know you're upset." I took a deep breath and smiled. "But you know you wanna let me in. He didn't mean to do it, and I'm pretty sure Esme will ground him for life if you tell, but if that's what you wanna do, I can't stop you."

I heard a chuckle come from the other side of the door, so I continued.

"I love you Emmett, and you shouldn't keep me locked out."

Finally I heard him unlock the door and it swung open slowly. He peeked out and smiled. "Unless he's going to bring back my dog, don't use those words.

I smiled back and nodded. "Well, I don't have your missing dog, but I do still wanna talk to you. Can I come in?"

His smile faded, but he nodded and open the door a bit more.

"I can't believe it's been ten years since Edward lost my dog." He shut the door behind him and moved to sit on the bed. I stood in front of him for a second, not sure whether he wanted me to sit or not. "I never did forgive him for that." He looked up at me and smiled.

I shrugged. "Funny how people forget things."

He patted the spot next to him and I sat. He kept his eyes downward, but smiled. "I know." Then he looked up at me. "Don't think I'm mad at you Bella. Please. Cause I'm not."

I nodded and put my hand over his. "Then why did you act that way? Are you mad at Edward?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. I mean, I'm not mad at anyone, but I guess I'm just aggravated with him?"

I couldn't miss how he turned his statement into a question. Like he wasn't mad, just wanted to be upset with Edward. I just didn't know why.

"Why are you aggravated with him?"

He squeezed my hand and frowned. "We grew up together Bella." He looked up at me again and I got a small smile, but not the huge smile I was used to from him. "Me and you, and Edward and Alice, and Rosalie and Jasper. We all grew up together." He smiled a bit more and I heard a quiet chuckle. "But things are different now. It's all changing."

I nodded and turned to face him, "Of course things are changing Em. That's part of growing up."

He shook his head, "No. I don't know. I guess I'm just mad that Edward is taking you away. You know?" He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head again. "I really don't know how to explain it Bella."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand. Just tell me what's going on. I feel like everyone is happy, but you."

He quickly turned to face me and smiled. "I am happy. Some where inside me, I'm absolutely thrilled you're pregnant. But.."

"But what Em?"

"He's taking you away. He's my brother, and I love him. But I love you too Bella, and it's like he's taking you." He frowned again and looked away. "We grew up together, and now it's like you two are going off on your own and doing your own thing."

I laughed a little and nodded. "We are growing up Emmett. It was kinda the plan, remember?"

He laughed too and looked back up at me. "Yeah, it was."

"You think he's taking me away?"

He nodded, "You're both going away. You're married, and now you're pregnant. We're gonna all go back to Forks, and you both are going to begin your little family, and we'll never see each other. I knew this time was coming, but I wasn't expecting it so soon. It's like it snuck up on me."

I did understand where he was coming from. He was worried now that Edward and I were going to have a baby, we'd all drift apart. But that wasn't true. It wasn't going to happen.

"Emmett," I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled. "We're not going to drift apart. I know what you're thinking, but that's not how it's going to be. I love you, and I love the others, and it's been this way forever. What makes you think a child will change those plans? It just means you get to be an uncle."

His face lit up. "Uncle. Wow. I didn't think of it that way. I am going to be an uncle." He smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen. "Wow." Then he hugged me tight. "I'm sorry for freaking out and running. I am happy. I just don't want things to change. You're like a little sister, always have been, and I don't want to lose our friendship." He let go and smiled at me. "Things won't change?"

I shook my head. "Not a chance."

He hugged me once more before standing up, pulling me with him. "I can't believe you and my little brother are going to have a baby."

I shook my head. "I can't believe it either. Sometimes I think I forget I'm pregnant. I still haven't gotten used to the idea."

He laughed out loud and hugged me again. "You do know I'm going to teach this child everything I know."

I stared at him wide eyed and shook my head. "Wrong Emmett Cullen, wrong!"

He laughed again and nodded, "You just wait Isabella."

I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled, still shaking me head. "Not happening. If you turn our child into a mini Emmett, you get to raise it!" I chuckled as his face got serious. "So, you were saying you wanted to teach it what..?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember saying anything." Then he grabbed me and picked me up, carrying me out the door and into the living room.

Edward immediately stood up and came to me. Then he looked at Emmett. "Everything OK?"

Emmett smiled and nodded. "Yep." He looked down and me and set me down. "Just know right now; I don't change diapers!"

* * *

**So? Like?**

**I know Emmett reacted a little weird, but that was always kinda the plan.**

**Also for anyone reading my other story, _Forbidden and Terrified, _sorry but that update won't be up for a little while. I haven't even started the next chapter =| Sorry, hopefully that will be up some time this week too. (=**

**_Don't forget to review (= They are like crackk for me !!_**


	23. Cause I've Seen One Too

**Hello (=**

**Alright, so I'm so sorry this chapter took so long for me to post, but I'm trying really hard to make these chapters more interesting for you guys.**

**I haven't really had a lot of time to edit this chapter, or the last one, but I hope they are OK, lol.**

**Thank you for all the reviews (= **

* * *

**Chapter 23 .. Edward.**

"Edward!"

I shot up out of bed and chased Bella into the bathroom. She knelt in front of the toilet and started getting sick, and I did the same thing I'd been doing for the past two weeks. I held her hair back and tried soothing her best I could. It was really the only thing I _could_ do for her.

"It's OK Bella. It'll be over soon."

Carlisle said she was only expecting to have morning sickness for about another month or so. If that. She was now ten weeks.

I think we had officially come to terms with the fact Bella was indeed pregnant. It took a couple days after we finally told everyone to really realize it was real. I wasn't going to wake up and her not be pregnant. She was. This was happening whether we were ready or not.

Emmett was happier than anyone. Well, he always acted like he was. Alice was constantly talking about shopping and it being a girl. Jasper was just happy for us, and so was Rose. But Emmett, he was really happy. He came around quickly and turned into the supportive big brother I needed.

Having a child scared me. But it also made me the luckiest man alive. The woman I loved was pregnant with my child. Our child.

"Thank you Edward." She sat back against the cold tub and rested her head. "This is getting tiresome."

I nodded and sat next to her, handing her the cup from the sink and letting her rinse her mouth out. "I know." I put my arm around her and pulled her to my chest, smoothing her hair down her back. "At least now we know why you're sick. It's not a mystery no more."

She chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Then she tilted her head so she was looking up at me. "You're always going to find the silver lining to everything aren't you?"

"Yes." I kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Of course."

She stood up and I stood with her.

"Wanna go back to bed?" She turned and gripped my hands. Her smile captivated me immediately, and I gently scooped her up and carried her back to bed. "Edward! I didn't mean pick me up and carry me to bed." Her giggle rang through the room as she threw her head back in laughter.

I just smiled and laid her down on our bed. I crawled on top of her, careful to not place my weight on her, and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Her giggles died down a bit and she smiled. "I love you too."

I nodded and kissed her forehead again. "Will you ever know how much I care for you?" My voice was low and I felt her nod against my lips.

"I do know." Her voice was just as quiet as mine as she ran her hand across my cheek. "Everything OK Edward?"

I nodded. "Everything is great." I pulled myself up a bit more and smiled down at her. "I'm just done being stressed Bella." I kissed her nose, "I"m done worrying. I wanna make the best of this situation. I know you're sick, and I know you're tired, and I know this is going to be hell on us, but I don't want to be stressed anymore. If that's even possible."

She creased her eyebrows for a second, closing her eyes and sighing. "It is." Then she took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm done too."

"I know this is going to be hard Bella, but I think we should get our worries out in the open now." I kept my eyes on her, waiting for her to nod. When she did I smiled and sat up. "I'll listen to you, if you listen to me."

She nodded and sat up next to me. "Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again and scooted closer to me. "You said you want to be stress free. Lay it all out now Edward."

I nodded. I really wanted to tell Bella what I was worried about. I wanted to tell her everything, but I thought that by doing that, she would doubt my commitment to her. I never, ever, wanted her to doubt that. I was here for her for everything. Always would be.

"You first. Please." I grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. "I want you to go first."

She smiled. "OK." She sat up a bit, moving her feet under her and becoming level with me. Her eyes met mine and she kissed me. "Well, for one, we're in college. Not for much longer, but how am I supposed to get this all done in one year if I'm pregnant?" Her smile faded a bit, but she continued. "How am I supposed to go back home and get a teaching job if we have a baby to take care of? I can't do it by myself, and you'll be going back and forth to Port Angeles all the time. How much time is that going to give you to spend at home with me?" She looked away, but I gently grabbed her chin and pulled her gaze back to mine, silently urging her to continue. She sighed and nodded. "Am I even going to be a good mother?"

I nodded. "For one, I'll always make time for you. Work will always come second to you and our child. I promise. And second, you're going to be perfect." I leaned forward and kissed her. "More than perfect. You're amazing at everything. Why would you think being a mother would be any different?" I knew why she thought that.

Even though her and Renee were getting along much better now, it didn't dismiss her worries. It didn't erase the fact that her mother left her. Renee left her with her father, and didn't come back. Bella had long forgiven her, but a small part of her would always remember what she did. She'd never be able to let that go.

"She left. Why would I be any different?"

I moved my hands to her shoulders and stared at her. "You have to be out of your mind Isabella. You are _not_ going to be your mother. I won't let that happen."

She chuckled slightly and smiled. "Promise?" When I nodded, she grinned. "What would you do if I left Edward?" Her face turned serious.

"What would I do?" I wrapped my arms around her and smiled, pulling her down gently to rest on my chest as I laid down. "I'd let you go. Then I'd find some hot twenty year old with a lot of money to replace you." She slapped my chest, hard, and I groaned. "Just kidding!" I laughed and kissed her shoulder. "You know what I'd do. I'd go after you. I'd chase you all over if I had to. I'd get down on my hands and knees and beg you to come back to me. And even if you didn't want to come back to me, I'd beg you to come back to our child. I'd never let you leave Bella. I'd give you anything in the world just to keep you close."

"That's bribing." She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder.

I nodded. "I know. Would it work?"

She shook her head. "Never in a million years. Because I'd never leave you." She kissed my chest and I felt her smile.

"Good. Don't ever leave me Bella." I tilted her chin so she was facing me again. "Please. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She nodded. "I promise." Then she sat up, gently resting her arms across my chest and laying her chin on her arm. "Now. Your turn."

"Were those all your worries?" I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "Tell me Bella. I know that's not all."

"We're young Edward. Too young?" I noticed how she turned the last sentence into a question.

We were too young. When you looked at the big picture, we were just two teenagers having a baby. Yes, we were married, and yes, we were in love. We were doing this all right, but that's was only the small picture. To people that didn't know us, we were crazy. We were beyond insane if we thought we could handle a child and school, and work, and everything else that came with being young. I couldn't even drink yet, but I was going to be changing diapers.

I nodded. "Of course we're too young. But that doesn't change the fact that we can do this."

She smiled. "Now you tell me yours. Please."

I sighed and pulled her closer. "Only cause you said please." I heard her giggle a little and kissed the top of her head. "Well, they are all pretty much the same as yours I guess. The fact we're young, and have a lot on our plate already. But it's the future too. Like, am I going to be able to care for a child the rest of my life? Am I going to be able to be there every single day of it's life? Am I going to be able to afford things for it? Like clothes and necessities. What about college? Will I be able to put my child through college? What if we have more?"

She quickly covered my mouth. "Whoa honey! One child at a time here please!" She laughed and moved her hand, then rested her chin back down.

I nodded and smiled. "OK. Even one child. Do you know how much it's going to need? What if I can't provide for you two? I know you're worried about being a good mother, but what's a good mother without a good father?"

She nodded. "You're going to be great. You care so much for everyone around you. This will be no different."

I shrugged. "I still worry. My emotions have been completely haywire since I found out you were pregnant. I was happy, I still am. But it's like one minute I'm so excited, and the next, I'm worried."

"That's normal." She smiled and kissed my chest. "Would you be human if you didn't worry?"

I shook my head. "I guess not." Then I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just wish we could be normal. Like not have the worries we have now. If it was five years from now, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

She nodded. "I know. We'd be having a whole different conversation. We'd still be worried, and we'd still be uncertain of ourselves. It's our first child. That's just how it is."

I loved her. I loved how she was already a mother. She already had that comforting tone in her voice. She always had it, it was just much more prominent now. She had the glow and the smile. She was perfect. She was my Bella. My stunning, wonderful, always so flawless Bella.

How did I get so lucky?

"You're right. You always are." I smiled and ran my hand down her back, then I quickly flipped us over. I pinned Bella beneath me and smiled. Then I ran my hand over her hip to her stomach. She didn't have a bump yet, probably wouldn't for a while yet, but the baby was still there. I lifted her shirt up a bit and moved down her body til my forehead was resting right below her chest. I kissed her stomach and smiled. And in that instant, I wasn't scared anymore.

I kissed her stomach again and grinned against her skin.

"Edward? What are you doing silly?"

I looked up and met her eyes. "I love you."

She giggled, "I love you too."

"We are going to do this. And we are going to be great. We're ready, or at least we'll be ready. This is you and I Bella. It's how it's always been. How it'll always be. Right?"

She nodded and smiled at me. "Right."

The next couple days just kinda flew by. But on the bright side, we were happier. We hadn't expressed one worry, one concern, one issue. Nothing. Nothing at all. It seemed we were finally content in this situation.

We didn't really talk about the baby much, just in passing conversation. We figured if we didn't stress over it, we'd be fine. At least until we were able to make more time to worry about everything.

We did talk about some stuff. Like where it would sleep. What kind of house we wanted when we got back home. At first, before all of this, Bella wanted an apartment. But with a child, that kind of seemed a little ridiculous. Why move a baby into an apartment if we didn't have to? We needed space and room, and we both agreed we didn't want to have to move for quiet a while.

"Hey Bella?"

She lifted her head and turned to the side so she could see me. "Yes?"

"Can you read this? Make sure I worded the beginning right."

She smiled and took my literature paper. "Of course."

As she read over it all, I watched her face to make sure she wouldn't be lying to me. She would furrow her eyebrows if she thought something stunk.

"OK, well first, It's Anne Bronte that died of tuberculosis. Not Emily. And Charlottes publishing name was Currer Bell." She handed the paper back. "Other than that, that first part is great."

I took the paper and sighed. "Why did they even use fake names anyways? What was wrong with just using their real names?"

She turned over and rested her chin on my chest as I erased half the sentence. "Well, woman authors weren't respected back then. If they had tried to write under their real names, we might not have some of the best books ever written." She smiled at me.

I shrugged. "OK."

After I fixed everything, Bella took the paper from me. "Put that away and spend some time with me."

I nodded and tossed the pencil to the end table, then pulled her up my body and snuggled her to my chest.

"Can I ask you something?" I felt her nod against my chest as I kissed the top of her head. "Do you think our child will be as smart as you?"

She giggled for a second, then nodded. "Of course. Hopefully it'll be smart, and not clumsy. Maybe if it gets my brains, it won't have my equilibrium."

"What equilibrium?"

She lightly smacked me and smiled. "Exactly my point." Then she looked at me. "Are we really talking about this?"

I nodded. "Why not?"

She just shrugged and laughed. "I don't know. Can we talk about this?"

I nodded again. "I think so." Then I slowly raised my shoulders in a weak shrug. "Are you OK with talking about it?"

"Of course I'm OK with it, it's just we haven't really talked much about me being pregnant in a week."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I know. But if we don't get used to it now, what is it going to be like in a couple months? Or when you start showing?"

She smiled and lightly ran her hand over her stomach. "I know. It's just so weird. It's like I don't really feel pregnant, cause I can't see it. I only know I am because the tests say so."

I held her tight to my chest and rested my other hand over hers on her stomach. Then I reached into my pocket and pulled out the sonogram. "Does this help?"

She took it and put it in front of us, holding it up. Then she nodded. "It does."

"Can I ask you another question?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl? I hate calling our child _it._"

She giggled and shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Then I shifted us, so I could see her face. "You mentioned something about dreams the other night. And I hear you talking in your sleep Bella. I know you dream about it. I know you've seen a baby."

She looked at me and sighed. "How do you know?"

I smiled, "Cause I've seen one too."

Her face lit up and she wrapped her arms tighter around me. "Really? What's he look like?"

"He?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "You think it's a boy?"

She shyly nodded and ducked her face down into my chest. "Yeah. That's what I see."

I lifted her face back so I could see her eyes. "He's beautiful. He looks like you. Well, his eyes do."

She shook her head. "No. He looks just like you. His eyes are the most brilliant jade I've ever seen, and his hair has just a tinge of bronze to it. He's going to look like you."

I chuckled and tighten my hold on her. "I think we've had this conversation before Bella."

She laughed and nodded. "We have, haven't we?" Then she sighed. "So do you want a boy? Or is that just what you think it is?"

I shrugged. "I'll love it either way. A boy would be great, but a girl would be wonderful too."

"You'd enjoy a boy more."

I shook my head. "No Bella. I'd enjoy our child no matter what they turned out to be." I put my hand on her cheek, cupping her face and lightly kissed her lips. "I said a boy would be great, but that doesn't mean I'll love it more, or have more fun with it if it were to be a boy. That just means we'll have a little boy." I kissed her again, "But a girl. That's totally different. Having a little girl would be just as exciting. I could teach her everything I could teach a boy."

She giggled. "A mini Rosalie."

I nodded. "Exactly." Then I kissed her again, only longer this time. Her lips felt like pure silk under mine and I was in heaven. When she pulled away to breath, I smiled. "Would you enjoy a girl more?"

She shook her head no. "No. Not at all. A child is a child, and either way it's going to be a product of you and I. It'll be smart, and beautifu, thanks to you of course.."

I quickly stopped her by kissing her again and holding her face in between my hands. When I pulled away, I stared at her and smiled. "You are beautiful. The most beautiful person I've ever seen, or met. The most gorgeous person I'll ever have the pleasure of being with."

"But I'm so plain Edward."

I kissed her again. "When are you going to get it silly girl? You don't see yourself clearly love. You are stunning. You are anything but _plain_."

She started lightly biting on her bottom lip. "I'm simple."

I nodded. "Exactly. You are simple. You don't need makeup, or fancy clothes, or special things to be beautiful. You just are. You're natural."

She tried to shake her head, but I kept a hold of her face. "Edward.."

"Bella, just hear me out please." I paused to capture her attention. "You are more beautiful then you'll ever know. Give yourself more credit love. You're amazing."

"What makes me so special Edward?"

I chuckled. "You. Just you." I traced my finger along her jawline and kissed her cheek. "The way you're hair just flows down your back in the most elegant natural curl. The way your eyelashes brush against your cheek when you look down. The way your lips form into a breath taking smile when you're happy." I brought my finger back up to her cheek and lightly stroked. I watched the pink fill the apple of her cheeks and smiled. "The way you blush." Then I brushed my index finger over her bottom lip. "How about when you nibble on your bottom lip when you're nervous, or at a loss for words? Or when you tap your foot while waiting in a line; not from impatience, but just from habit. Or when you say something without thinking, then try and take it back before I call you on it?"

She brought her hand up and placed it over my mouth. "I think I get it."

I chuckled and kissed her fingers before pulling her hand away slowly. "I'm not even close to done. I'm no where near finished telling you why you're so special to me."

She shook her head. "You don't have to continue. I get it. And I love you too." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"So, back to our original conversation. What is our child going to look like?"

I shrugged. "As long as it had ten toes and ten fingers, and two legs, two arms, and a smile, I'll love it."

She nodded. "OK."

Then I heard her phone ringing. I gently lifted her off of me and into a sitting position, then reached over for it, handing it to her.

She gasped and put the phone back down. Before I could pick it back up, she tossed it to the other side of the couch.

"Bella? What's going on?" I started to pull her near me, but she stayed in place about a foot from me.

"I can't believe I haven't told him yet." She put her hands over her face and sighed. "What am I thinking?"

I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer, this time she gave in and rested her head on my shoulder. "What's wrong love?"

She looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes. "My dad. We haven't told my dad." Then she gasped again. "Or my mother! Oh my god!" She jumped off of the couch and stood in front of me. "I'm horrible Edward! I haven't told my parents I'm pregnant. We've known for three weeks, and I haven't told them!"

I stood up and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Then we'll tell them." I reached back for her phone and held in between us. "Call your father back and set up a lunch date. If he can't do lunch, we'll go to dinner."

She started biting her bottom lip gently and I smiled, then reached up and took her lip between my thumb and index finger. I gently removed it from the confines of her teeth and she smiled. "OK." She took the phone and sat back down on the couch. "Is it really going to be that simple?"

I shrugged. "With your dad? Probably not." I chuckled but once I saw her eyes get wide, I stopped laughing. "I'm kidding. Bella, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. You know your dad. He'll be supportive." I couldn't help chuckling again at the thought in my head. "He'll hate me even more, but he'll still love you. And he'll still be a grandfather. He'll be there for you. Just like when we got married, and when we moved. Or even when we started dating. He'll be OK."

She nodded and shrugged. "I guess. But I don't want him to hate you again. I don't want him to dislike you for something we both had no control over."

I nodded. "I know. But Bella, speaking of control. I'm curious." I took a deep breath and sat down. I didn't know how to ask this question, and I didn't know if I even should. But I guess I was too curious to let it go anymore. "You said you were on birth control. And I know I've asked before, but are you sure you didn't miss a day?"

She nodded. "I've looked at the package. I didn't miss one day Edward. I don't understand how it happened." She looked completely confused. Like she honestly didn't believe this could have even happened. "Maybe that's why I just don't feel pregnant yet."

I gripped her hands in between mine and smiled. "I don't know. But the fact is, you are pregnant, and even though this wasn't supposed to happen, I don't regret it Bella."

"I don't either." She smiled at me and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "But I just don't get it. Birth control is supposed to prevent you from getting pregnant."

"We'll ask Carlisle when we talk to him later." Then I nodded my head toward her phone. "Right now, you need to call your dad and ask him to go to lunch with us."

She nodded and flipped open her phone, dialing her fathers number.

"Hey dad." She smiled and stepped out of the room as I sat back on the couch.

I flipped through the channels for a couple minutes, never finding anything that really caught my attention. Then Bella walked back in the living room. She placed her phone on the coffee table and laid down, resting her head on my lap.

"How did it go?"

She smiled, "Fine. He wants to go out to eat in a couple hours. I told him we'd meet up with him at about three. That OK?" She turned sideways so she could see me. After I nodded, she turned back, facing the TV and closing her eyes.

I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and drapped it over her bottom half. "Take a nap love. I'll wake you in an hour or so."

She nodded and sighed. "Thank you."

"For what Bella?"

"Everything." She raised her arm above her head and wrapped her hand around the back of my neck. "You're more amazing than I ever thought I deserved."

"That's crap Bella." I took her hand in mine, and ran my other hand through her soft hair. "You deserve only the best. And I'll always be here."

"I love you." Her voice was low and soft, and completely worn.

She was so tired that she quickly drifted off. Her sleeping had been on and off for weeks now, and she just couldn't seem to get into any sort of rythym. I just continued to run my fingers through her hair in hopes of keeping her relaxed and comfortable. She needed any bit of sleep she could get.

"I love you too, my love. My Bella." I sighed and closed my eyes, gripping her hand in mine a bit tighter and smiling.

* * *

**SO? How did you guys like it?**

**So, hopefully in the next month or so I'll have more time to write, and the chapters will be out quicker (= I'm in the middle of the next chapter, so I'll try my best to get that out sometime this week.**

**I think I'm in need of a Beta, but I'm not sure if I want one. I managed to get out my last story, and this one without one, but I go back and re read stuff and notice all my mistakes. And most days I'm just too busy to edit chapters myself. If you're interested in helping me out or wanting to Beta for me, just PM me or leave a reply.**

**OH! OH! OH! And had anyone seen the commercials for New Moon?! OMG, I'm so excited!! (=**

**_Don't forget to review. They are my drug of choice (=_**


	24. You'd Better Edward Cullen

**Alright, so you guys got lucky. I sat down to write this morning and before I knew it, I was finished with another chapter.**

**Unfortunetely, I lost my job at the halloween store I was working at )= So I have a lot more time to write now. I'm not promising daily updates, but I am promising I'll try and work quicker (= Thank you guys for the reviews and I really hope my lack of updates and excitement hasn't scared any of you off..**

**Ok, so I also wanted to mention a song for this chapter, and the last one. _Vulnerable_ by_ Secondhand Serenade_ really fits well with what's going on right now. I know most of you enjoyed the songs I mentioned for Becomes Attainable, so I thought I would give you some more. I'll work on a playlist tomorrow and see what I can come up with for you all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 .. Bella**

I woke up to the sound of giggling echoing through the living room.

When I attempted to move, I felt an arm tighten around my torso and had to stop moving. I felt someone behind me and noticed Edward had moved downward on the couch and cuddled himself down behind me. His arm was wrapped around me and tucked softly under my hip while his chin was rested on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath hitting my neck and I smiled.

"Emmett, be quiet, Bella is trying to sleep." He whispered, then sighed.

I heard Emmett apologize and then silence, meaning he must have left the room.

Edward was still unaware that I was awake, so I just laid there, just enjoying the feeling of Edward so close. His breath begun to steady and he sighed again, tightening his arm around me a little bit more. Then he lightly kissed the skin just below my earlobe.

"Now where was I? I love you Bella." He then trailed his warm lips down my neck to my shoulder. "You are so amazing. So beautiful."

I smiled, but still didn't move.

"What would I do without you?" He pulled his hand out from under my hip and reached for my hand. When he gripped it in his, I had to grip back.

"You'll never have to worry about that Edward."

He chuckled lightly. "How long have you been listening to me?"

I turned my head and smiled. "Not long." I raised his hand to my lips and kissed his palm. "I love you too."

He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling gently and rolling me over so I was facing him. "I meant everything I said."

"What did you say?" I looked up at him. "What did you say before I woke up?"

He smiled. "Did you hear me say that I was going to be there for you?"

I shook my head. "No. But I knew that."

He nodded, "I know you know that, but I feel I should reassure you. You deserve to be told." Then he kissed my forehead. "Did you hear me say that I fall more and more in love with you with each passing day?"

I shook my head again and felt tears prickle my eyes. "No." My voice was weak and quiet, but he was so close I didn't have to speak any louder.

He smiled. "Did you hear me say that you were beautiful, and that you were going to be the most perfect mother? That I'd love you everyday for the rest of our lives?"

I shook my head again. "I must have missed all of that." I tried to smile, but the tears just started pouring down my face and into the couch cushion.

He quickly rubbed his thumbs across my cheeks and in the crease of my eye. "Bella, love, don't cry. I said I meant every word, and I really do. Please don't cry sweetheart."

I smiled weakly and wiped the tears away. They continued to pour, just not as fast. "I'm happy." Then I sat up a little and he followed my lead, leaning up against the back of the couch and pulling me onto his chest. I tucked my head into his chest and cried. "You should know better.. then to.. be sweet to a pregnant.. woman." I took breaths in between every couple words, trying to get the water works to stop so I could see Edward clearly.

He just held me tight and soothed me. "I'll always be sweet to you Bella. You know that." He wiped my face again and kissed my forehead.

I nodded. "I know." Then I smiled again. "You're sending my hormones into over drive baby."

He chuckled and tightened his hold on me. "I'm sorry love."

Then I looked over my shoulder at the clock. When I turned back to face Edward he nodded and unwrapped his arms from around me. He sat up and pulled me with him until I was standing.

"We should go get ready."

He nodded again and put his hand on the small of my back, gently urging me forward.

Upstairs, I searched through my closet four times before I finally plopped down on the bed and huffed. Edward came up behind me and crawled across the bed.

"Can't find anything to wear Bella?"

I shook my head and laid back. He chuckled and put his hand under my head, gently pulling my hair out from under my head and fanning it out above me, then laying next to me.

"What do you wear to go out to eat with your father to tell him you're pregnant?" I turned my head sideways to look at him. He just shrugged and smiled. I sat up quickly and jumped off the bed. "I'm glad you find this amusing Edward. I'm scared out of my mind. I've been through that closet four times and can't focus on the color of any of my shirts because I'm so scared of what's going to happen. Now, tell me again, why the hell are you laughing?"

He sat up slowly and stood in front of me. "I'm not laughing at you love." He placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled down at me. His face was torn between being hurt and trying to comfort me. "I just don't know why you're so scared. We knew we were going to do this. And we'd have to do it someday anyway. Hopefully one day we'll have to do it again." He tried smiling again and ran his hands down to mine. Then he leaned down, kissed my lips and turned to the closet. He reached in and grabbed a blue silk shirt with buttons down the front, then reached for a pair of dark jeans. He turned and laid them on the bed.

"This OK?" He gestured to the clothes on the bed and I couldn't help but laugh. He let out a breath and sighed. "What now Bella?"

I shook my head and continued to laugh. "You worry me sometimes honey." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Nice outfit you picked out there."

He looked down and cocked his head to the side. Then he looked at me. His eyes widened and he gently, but forcefully took my face in his hands. "Kiss me Bella." His voice lowered an octave and I heard a small quiet moan escape my lips.

I nodded under his grasp and raised myself up on my tip toes. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him with intensity and love, and passion. Anything I could possibly muster up I threw into that kiss. It was just fun. It was romance and something we hadn't had to think about. It just was. It was for no real good reason; just because.

When he pulled away he smiled. "Thank you."

I laughed and nodded. "No problem." Then I turned to the bed and grabbed the clothes. As I was changing, I looked over my shoulder. "Now was that in an attempt to regain your masculinity?"

He laughed and nodded. "Little bit."

I couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. "Oh Edward." I leaned up one more time and kissed him. Then I felt this sudden urge to just be closer to him. I needed to pull him to me and hold him there. I needed him pressed against me and I needed to kiss him. Again, and again.

"Edward."

He looked down at me and his smile faded. "Are you OK Bella?"

I smiled and nodded quickly. "Better than OK."

I put my hands against the back of his neck and let them trail into his hair. I gripped a little between my fingers and pulled gently. He finally got the hint and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine and wrapping his arms around my waist. He held me tight and allowed his lips to move against mine. Soon the kiss started heating up, and I felt him lift me off the ground and place me on the bed.

"Bella." He hovered over top of me and closed his eyes. "Are you sure we have time?"

I smiled and nodded. "I always have time for you."

He sighed and lowered himself on top of me a little. "I love you."

Being with Edward in such a passionate way still continued to blow my mind. He was gentle and caring and loving and I couldn't ask for more. He always seemed to care more for my needs than his own. And that was as endearing as it got. He loved me, and he showed it. He showed it every chance he got.

"Bella, we're going to be late."

I looked over Edward chest and saw that we were indeed going to be late meeting my father.

I placed my arm over my eyes and groaned. "We have to get going."

I made an attempt to roll over and get up, but I felt Edwards strong arms holding me down and pulling me back against his chest. "Can't we just call him and say we'll be late?" He kissed the back of my neck and I felt his lips curl into a smile. No doubt his breath taking, most convincing crooked grin that sent my mind and body flying. I didn't even want to turn around and face him.

I just shook my head. "We have to go." I gripped his hand and gently pushed it off of my hip. Then I turned and kissed his cheek. "We'll have the whole rest of the night to be together."

He smiled and nodded, sitting up. "That is, if he doesn't finally kill me." He threw his legs off the side of the bed and sighed. "You know, I think I just keep pushing him Bella." He chuckled and pulled his jeans up. "He's going to just kill me one day." He stood and pulled his belt back through the belt loops.

I crawled across the bed and got up on my knees behind him, wrapping my arms around his torso and pulling him back to me. I rested my chin on his back and watched the muscles in his back tighten and become more defined as he gripped my wrists. I just had to stare for a moment. He was beautiful. The shape of his shoulders and the curve of his spine. The definition that made his back and chest the most sexy part of his body.

"He won't kill you." Then I kissed his shoulder. "He can't. I kind of need you."

He slowly turned in my embrace and smiled. "I was only kidding. But he's not going to like me very much."

I shrugged. "I don't care. I need you, and I love you, and he'll either have to accept this and move on or just keep his comments to himself. The fact is, he can't blame you for everything that has happened in my life in the past year or so. He thinks he can, but he just can't."

He nodded and cupped my cheek in his hand. "He still thinks this is all my fault. You wouldn't even be with me right now if it weren't for me. You wouldn't be married, and you definitely wouldn't be pregnant."

Then his face fell a bit and his smile disappeared. He looked almost sorry.

I tightened my arms and pulled him closer to me. "You're right. I wouldn't be married. And I wouldn't be pregnant. But would I be happy?"

He shrugged and looked away from me. "That's not the point Bella."

I reached up and pulled his chin back so he was facing me again. When his eyes looked away, I jerked his chin again. "Look at me Edward Cullen."

He did so reluctantly and frowned. His eyebrows creased and I felt his body tense against me. "Bella, I.."

I slapped his chest lightly with my hand. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but enough to get his full attention. "You listen to me Edward. I love you. I love that we got married, and I'm happy I'm pregnant. Now I just came to terms with the fact that I am in fact pregnant. I'm finally happy about that. I can honestly say I'm looking forward to becoming a parent with you. Don't take that away from me. Do you hear me?" When he didn't answer, I slapped his chest again. "Do you hear me Edward?! I love you more than anything, and while I know I need to tell my father I'm pregnant, I don't need this to affect us. I know he resents you for some things, but he'll get over it Edward. He always does."

He nodded and tried to force a smile. "I just never really realized how much I was disappointing him."

I shook my head. "It's _me_ you should be worried about disappointing." I once again pulled his chin down so he was forced to look at me. "Do you love me?"

He nodded.

"Are you going to be there for me?"

He nodded again.

"Then tell me."

He looked at me, eyes burning and he smiled again, only this time, it reached his eyes. He was honestly smiling. "I love you. And I'm going to be there for you."

I smiled back. "I know things are moving fast. You know things are moving fast, and telling my father is going to be hard. But there is no way around it. We can't just not tell him. And we can't take this all back. I won't do that. I wouldn't even if I could. I know he was upset with you after we got back from Vegas, but he got over it. Right?"

He nodded, "Only because I needed his help."

"Not just because of that." I let my hand trail down his chest and heard a sigh escape his lips. I smiled and leaned forward, kissing the base of his neck. "You'll understand it one day." I looked up and met his eyes. "The difficulty of being a father. The difficulty of watching your daughter marry a man and make a family. One day you'll see how hard that is. Then you and my father will get along with no troubles."

He nodded again. "You know, your father loved me before we got together."

I chuckled, "I know. But it's only because you love me. He loves me, and he worries. What he doesn't understand is that I'm right where I want to be. Maybe one day he'll understand that, but for right now, I need you to just focus on us. Focus on making us happy and keeping us together."

He took a deep breath through his nose and smiled. "You got it baby." Then he lurched forward and I felt his lips hit mine.

I giggled and crawled off the bed. I reached over for my shirt and put my arms through, then I felt Edward behind me. "Let me get that." He took hold of the back and zipped it up, then buttoned the two buttons at the top. I turned in his arms and smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

He kissed me, more gently this time and smiled back. "No problem love."

A half hour later we pulled into the parking lot. I spotted my fathers car across the lot and sighed. "This is it." I felt Edwards hand tighten around mine and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Then he shut the car off and climbed out. When he got to my side of the car he opened the door. I didn't make any move to get out though. He knelt down beside me and took my hands in his. "It's going to be OK Bella. We've talked about this. He isn't someone to fear. He's your dad. He's been in your shoes and he knows you need support."

I looked over at him and nodded. "Yes, but he's going to be mad Edward. You were right. He's going to hate you."

Edward sighed and squeezed my hands. "Maybe, but only for a little while. He can't hate me forever, and he'll never hate you. Just let him know this child is going to be his grandchild and maybe it'll soften him up a bit."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to trick him into being supportive."

"That's not what I meant love." He tugged on my arms a little until I was facing him a little better. "I just meant that when he thinks of it that way, he might not be so mad. Remember when he found out we were dating?"

I nodded. "He was furious Edward."

"He was." Then he sat down on the little space on the floor board and looked up at me. "Then when we told him we were getting married?"

I nodded again. "He was upset."

He smiled. "Exactly. He was upset, but he wasn't as angry as he was when we told him we were together."

"But then we ran off, and he got mad again."

He nodded, "I know, but he got over it. The point I'm trying to show you is that we're getting better at this." He chuckled and leaned forward a bit. "Like I said, he'll be a little upset, maybe even a little mad, but he'll come around. He'll see that we can do this and he'll be OK."

I sighed and nodded. "I guess." Then I moved my legs out of the car around Edward. "Can we just get this over with?"

He stood and pulled me up with him, taking me in his arms and smoothing my hair down my back, whispering calming words in my ear. "I promise Bella, everything will be OK. He'll still love you. And he'll love our child. You just might have to give him some time. But remember, I'm here, and I love you. And I'll be here whether he's supportive or not. You know that. If all else fails, and everyone leaves you, just remember, I'm still here."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled myself up until I was level with his lips, then I kissed him. He held me tight to him and lifted me up just a little so I was more comfortable and could reach a bit better. His lips moved against mine and I couldn't help but smile. I knew he would always be there.

"I love you." I pulled back and took a deep breath, then crashed my lips to his again. He didn't even have time to respond back, instead, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. Once my lips parted, he pulled me closer to him and I was almost knocked out of breath. His hold on me was so tight that I could feel my lungs aching for oxygen. But I didn't push him away.

His lips moved with such intensity against mine and I couldn't bear to break that connection. His hands ran up and down my back, soothing me, while at the same time giving me the greatest feeling in the world. I didn't know if it was the hormones, or just the man in front of me, but suddenly, the lunch with my father was the least of my worries. All I wanted was to go back home..

"Bella.." Edward pulled away and took a deep breath, "Breath."

It took me a minute to comprehend but I finally opened my mouth and let in a rush of air. I gasped for a moment, then looked up at Edward.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Silly girl. What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Whatever you do, don't throw me to the wolves alone." I smiled and peaked over his shoulder where I could see my father standing under the awning in front of the door. I didn't know how much of our little exchange he had seen, but I was sure he caught some of it.

Edward turned his head and nodded. "Of course not." Then he placed a sweet, quick kiss on my lips. "I told you I'm here, and I meant it. Now, are you ready?"

I nodded slowly and he took my hands, nudged the door shut with his hip and smiled down at me. Then we walked up to the door and greeted my father.

"Bella." He smiled at me and hugged me. "I missed you. How have you been?"

"I'm great dad." I hugged him back and sighed. At least he was in a good mood.

Then he turned to Edward. "Hello Edward. How are you?"

Edward stuck his hand out and grasped my fathers. "I'm doing great. How are you sir?"

My dad chuckled, "I'm pretty good. Let's go inside, I'm starving." He let go of Edward hand and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

As we were seated, Edward laid his hand on my knee below the table and smiled down at me.

"So? How are you two doing?" Charlie sat across from us and picked up his menu. "I thought it would be so much easier to see you, living in the same city and all," Then he chuckled. "but I guess it's just as difficult."

I chuckled nervously and looked away. I felt Edwards hand on my knee squeeze gently, and looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed my ear. "Calm down love."

I nodded and looked back up at my dad. "How is work?"

From there on, lunch was pretty simple. We talked about work and school. Charlie asked a lot of questions about Edwards music, and Edward spared him no details. He was so proud of what he was doing. So happy with his opportunities and chances to make something of himself in such a wonderful, fun, influential industry. I was proud of him too. He was working so hard, and it showed.

Then I had to wonder. How was this going to affect Edward? Earlier I was worried about me. How my father would react, how I'd handle it. But I never really thought about what this would do to Edward. What it could do to his career.

I felt a tear escape my eye and made a quick attempt to wipe it away. Unfortunately, my father caught it before I could lower my hand.

"Something wrong honey?" He reached across the table to move my drink to the side so he could reach my hand. He lightly gripped it and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "Why are you crying?"

Edward immediately caught on and wiped his face with his napkin before wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close. "It's OK Bella."

I shook my head. "There are so many things I haven't even thought of yet."

Charlie started to look really confused. "What's going on here?"

Edward sighed. "I'll do it Bella." Then he looked away from me and to my dad. "Charlie, there is something Bella and I need to tell you."

Charlie let go of my hand and sat back. "Well, what is it?"

I shook my head. "No, I can do it. It's my dad. I can do this." I looked up at Edward and gave him a weak smile, then looked at my dad. "Dad, I don't want you to hate Edward. I don't want you to be mad, or upset, or disappointed."

He nodded, "I won't if you just get to the point Isabella."

I nodded and took a deep breath. _Well, he asked for it. _"Um, well, what do you think about, um.. grandchildren." I half covered my mouth, half mumbled the last word.

His eyes flew open and his jaw almost came unhinged. "Excuse me?" He leaned forward and crossed his hands over the table, then leaned back again. He just kept shifting until he just stopped moving all together. "Bella? Are you serious? You're too young. You're still in school. How could you be thinking of this right now?" Then he took a deep breath and shifted his gaze down to the table. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the thought of grandchildren is very exciting, but you're not ready. There are too many other things you have to think about right now. Be realistic."

I don't know which part of what he said brought the tears to my eyes, but before I knew how to make them stop, they spilled out over my cheeks. I felt Edward trying to stop me, but I stood up and ran for the front door. I needed to get outside and just breath. He was right. Everything he said was absolutely correct. We had so many other things to worry about. So many other things that needed our attention at this very moment.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms around me and they spun me around. "Bella." He held me close to his chest and just soothed me. "Calm down. It's OK."

I pushed away from him, "No! No, Edward, it's not!" I wiped my eyes and sighed. "He's exactly right! We're not ready. This is crazy."

He lunged forward, gripping my shoulders, and making me face him. "It's too late to take it back now! We discussed this! I thought I had us prepared to do this, now you're letting yourself slip back into the same problem we had weeks ago." Edward raised his voice a bit and tightened his hold on me. "We can do this. I told you that over and over and I meant it Bella! Do not go back to doubting us!"

I looked up at him and nodded, tears still in my eyes. "I'm sorry."

He just sighed and nodded. "I know. Me too. I told you I would do it. You should have let me." Then he put his finger under my chin and raised my face. "I won't do this Bella. I won't have this happening every couple days for nine months. I need you to trust me, and trust that I'll help us. I need you to not doubt me, or yourself. I need you to come to terms that this is our reality, so I don't have to do this over and over. I need you to be OK with the fact you're pregnant."

"She's pregnant?"

We both turned around and came face to face with my father.

"Are you really pregnant Bella?"

I slowly nodded. "I am."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them, he smiled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Then he stepped closer and, to my surprise, he grabbed me into a hug. He just held me for a moment before rubbing his hands up and down my back. My dad was never one to show much emotion, so to be completely honest, I wasn't so sure about what was going on, but it seemed OK. He seemed alright so far.

"Dad, you're OK with this?"

He pulled back and shrugged. "I don't have much choice, now do I?"

I shook my head and felt Edward place his hand on my lower back. "I'm going to go pay the bill before they think we skipped out." He lightly kissed my cheek and smiled. "I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched him walk away. I didn't really know what to say to my dad, so I didn't say anything. I just kept my eye on Edward as he walked through the door and up to the hostess podium.

"I'm going to tell you the same exact thing my mother said when Renee and I told her about you."

I turned back to my father and swallowed hard. This could either be really good, or really bad.

He took a step forward and smiled. "You're young. But this is going to be the ultimate test of your relationship. This right here, will either make you, or break you. If you and Edward can make it through this, you can make it through anything life throws at you." He looked down and sighed. "For your sake, I really hope this makes you. I care so much for you Isabella. You're my daughter, my only daughter. My only child for that matter, and I love you. So I really, really hope you and Edward make it through. I don't hate Edward. Do I wish you would have waited? Definitely. But I can't tell you what to do and I can't dictate your life. I just hope you'll be OK."

I nodded. "I know. I think we will."

He chuckled and stepped forward. "I'm also going to tell you that if you need any help, you know where to find me."

I nodded again, and suddenly I felt like I was five years old again. I needed my dad. I needed him to be supportive, and he was.

I flew forward and threw myself into my dads arms. "Thank you dad."

He held me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You're welcome Bella."

"I thought you'd be upset."

He let go of me, but kept his hands on my arms. "I can't say I'm not upset, because I think this whole thing has been rushed." He looked down at me for a second before saying something else. "The dating, and the marriage, and now the family. It's only been a little over a year that you've been dating, and now you're pregnant, and married." He sighed and let out a deep breath. "Do you even see where I'm coming from?"

I nodded slowly. "I do. But I didn't mean for this to happen. We didn't get pregnant on purpose, it just sort of went this way."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't think you'd do this on purpose Bella. I'm just saying, it's all going so quickly. One minute you're single and living at home with me, then you're dating. I can handle the dating. But then you got engaged and ran off, and then went to college, and now you're starting your own family." He chuckled a little and shook his head. "They say once your child grows up it all sort of flashes by, but in this case, it really is. Things are moving so fast."

I nodded. "I know dad. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and gave me another hug. "Don't be sorry sweety. Just be careful. It's going to be a lot of strain and a lot of stress, and I don't want to see a fresh marriage fall apart at the seams."

"It won't." I felt Edward hand on my back and I turned to face him. "I love Bella very much, and I won't let anything tear us apart sir. I promise. I'll take care of her, and our child. I'll be there every step of the way for the rest of their lives. You can count on that."

My dad smiled and then reached out for me, giving me another hug. "Call me. If you need anything, you call me. You have to remember I was there once. I was right there in your shoes all those years ago, and I want to help."

Edward and I both nodded and said our goodbyes. Dad made me promise to call him tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. He made plans to come over for dinner some time next week.

"He took that much better than I thought he would." Edward opened my door and waited for me to get in. Then he jogged around to his side and climbed in.

I shrugged. "I guess. He did take it quite well after we were outside."

Edward nodded and reached over for my hand as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Everything is going to be OK Bella. I told your dad I was going to be here for you two and I am. I'm here for it all."

I smiled and looked out the window. "All of it?" I looked over at him in a questioning manner and he just smiled and nodded. I chuckled and nodded. "OK. What if I want an ice cream sundae with pickles on the side and peanut butter on top at four a.m?" Before he could say anything, I cut him off. "Now, keep in mine, we both have school the next morning, and we're fresh out of peanut butter and pickles because you left me downstairs alone while you were upstairs composing and I ate it all."

He started laughing and squeezed my hand. "You covered almost all bases there, didn't you love?"

I shook my head. "I haven't even come close to covering all bases. Don't forget that I'm emotional and my feet and back hurt because I'm carrying your child around all day every day. And, the nearest open grocery store is almost ten minutes away, and if you don't get back soon, your trip will be a complete waste because I'll be craving something completely different by the time you get home."

He laughed again and looked over at me as he came to a stop at a red light. He turned in his seat and took my hands. "I'll do it. I'll run to any grocery store in the world at any time of night to get you pickles, or peanut butter, or anything it is you're craving. And If I get home and you want something different, I'll go out and get that too. And as far as school goes, well, we'll work that out when the time comes. We have to practice getting little sleep anyways right?" He smiled at me and I noticed the light had turned green. Before I could say anything, he kissed me. It was just a sweet kiss, and when he pulled away, he grinned his most beautiful crooked grin. "And I'll rub your feet and back and neck, and anything else you want, when ever you want. It's the least I can do." Cars drove passed us, but he just kept his gaze on me. "And remember, I'll always make time for you. You'll never be alone if you don't want to be."

I nodded and felt tears well up in my eyes. "Could you be any more amazing?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "I try. You deserve the best, and I'm fully prepared to give that to you."

I smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. "Now all you have to do is prove it all."

He nodded, "Just give me the chance. I'll prove all of that to you."

He let go of one of my hands and reached up to wipe the tears from my eyes. I smiled and sniffled a little. "You'd better Edward Cullen."

* * *

**SO? Like?**

**I have to say, this chapter really surprised me. I just started writing this morning and it just flowed and flowed until finally I had to stop myself, lol.**

**I feel like a lot of Edward/Bella fluff is needed right now. Especially under the circumstances they are in at the moment.**

**Also, I'm getting a lot of comments asking me to explain how exactly Bella got pregnant in the first place. The truth is, if you read the little piece of paper that comes with the birth control, you'll see that it is only 90 some odd percent effective. I've done my research (= Also, I had a friend that was religious with her birth control and became pregnant anyways. So, I know it happens. It doesn't happen too often, but it does. I myself happen to be a 'birth control baby'. My mother found out she was pregnant with me while still on birth control, so it shouldn't be so hard to believe it does actually happen.**

**Don't forget to listen to the song I mentioned at the top. It's a really great song, and the lyrics really describe what Edward is feeling in the last couple chapters (=**

**_And don't forget to review! They are officially my brand of heroine (=_**


	25. Only With You, Mrs Cullen

**Hello (=**

**Thank you guys for all of your reviews on the last couple chapters. I've tried to reply to them, but everytime I click the link it says the review doesn't exsist or cannot be found or some crap like that. So I'm really sorry I haven't replied to any of them. I used to be really good about that =|**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (= I think you get a bit more insite to Edwards feelings on all of this. I know it's not much right now, but it's the best I can do without having Edward have a mental break down, lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 .. Edward**

"Bella, love, it's time to get up." I gently shook her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her shoulder. "Honey, come on."

She was awake. I knew she was, she just wasn't moving. She did the same thing yesterday.

"Isabella, you're going to be late."

She groaned and rolled over. "No."

I chuckled and and laid my hand on her hip. "Bella, I love you. Now get up sweetheart." I was trying to keep my voice just above a whisper so she'd wake up calm and maybe happy, but it didn't work yesterday, and it wasn't looking good today.

"I'm tired."

I nodded and sat down behind her. "I know love. But you have to get up. You have class today."

She sighed and nodded, then sat herself up. I quickly reached out to help her. "Be careful." She just nodded and wiped her eyes. "Don't get sick love."

She glared at me and jumped off the bed, running to the bathroom. "That's kinda out of my control Edward." Then she slammed the bathroom door shut and I heard her starting to get sick.

I sighed and quickly climbed off the bed. The morning sickness had gotten a bit better in the last few days, but still hadn't gone away completely. We were supposed to call Carlisle later tonight, see if he could hep her any, but last time all he said he could do was tell her to continue taking her prenatal vitamins. They were supposed to help, but weren't really doing a good job.

I walked over to the bathroom door and lightly knocked before opening it slowly. "Bella. I'm sorry." I stepped in and saw her sitting on her knees in front of the toilet. "Are you OK?"

She looked over and shrugged. "Sorry about yelling at you." Then she took a sip of water and spit it back out into the toilet. "And slamming the door."

I crossed the small bathroom in two steps and took the glass from her, handing her a cloth off of the sink. "Don't be sorry. You were right, you can't help it. Are you feeling better though?"

She nodded and sat back against the wall. "You're lucky I love you." She smiled up at me and closed her eyes.

I just chuckled and sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her and placing the other over hers on her knee. "I am. I'm very lucky." I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Do you need a minute?"

She nodded and I kissed her cheek once more before getting up and walking to the shower. I started the water and then helped her up.

I left the bathroom to get dressed while Bella showered and got cleaned up.

I felt awful. Because, technically, this was all my fault. I know I heard men say all the time that if they could just feel the pain and discomfort for their wives when they're pregnant, they would gladly take it all for them. But I really, really did feel that way. I hated seeing her sick every morning. I hated seeing her tired and irritable. There was a couple days out of the week where she was completely happy and herself, but the rest of the week she just seemed miserable. I hated that part of all of this.

But knowing she was pregnant, and that's the reason for all of this, gave me a little peace of mind. Call me old fashioned, but that's how I was raised. I was raised to cherish the girl I was in love with. I was raised to care for her and love her. And I learned a lot from my father. I learned it's my job to make sure Bella's happy. To dote on her and love her. I was also raised to see the bright side to everything. Like her being pregnant; she was pregnant with my child. I had forever committed myself to Bella seven months ago, and that's how it would remain.

I had agreed to love her through thick and thin, good and bad, sickness and health and that's what I intended to do. Love her. The beginning of this seemed like the thickest of our relationship, but the more it went by, the more days that passed, it seemed to get a little thinner. And the way I saw it, if Bella and I could do _this_, we could do anything.

Bella finally emerged from the bathroom and came and sat on the bed. I was already dressed and ready to go.

"Feel better?"

She looked over and nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me Bella." I grabbed her hand and pulled it over to my lap. "I just want you to feel better."

She nodded again and smiled. "I know." Then she peaked over at the clock. "We're going to be late." She stood up and rushed over to the closet.

I jumped off the bed and hurried over to her just in time to catch her. For the past week or so, whenever she'd move too quick, she'd get really dizzy and fall to the floor. I was well on my way to learning when I needed to be there to catch her.

She looked up at me and sighed. "Sorry. I've got to stop that."

I put her back up straight and leaned forward to kiss her. "You'll learn. It takes time."

She smiled and nodded, then proceeded to get ready, in a much slower fashion.

Once we got to school, I walked Bella to class then went to my own. Lately, school had really been nothing but a bore for me. All it really was anymore was time away from Bella learning stuff I kinda already knew. In high school, I was looking forward to going to college. I was excited about it. But now, I had a wife and a baby on the way to worry about and devote my time to. And that's all I wanted to do. I wanted to spend every free moment with Bella until the baby came. Because, though I was really excited about this child, and I was going to love it no matter what, I had to realize this was going to be the very last months I had Bella all to myself. From now on, we'd always have children to worry about.

I didn't regret the fact she was pregnant. I never would. I just had to use my time wisely. I had just barley learned how to devote all my time to Bella. And now I had to learn how to split that time in two.

But when I thought about it, I had spent almost every waking moment of every day of my life with Bella. Not romantically, of course, but I still had. And though the majority of that time was spent as just friends, I'd never trade it, and I'd never forget it. Because in twenty years, when I looked back again, I'd know that at that very point, the majority of my time spent here with Bella _was _spent romantically involved with her. Bella was truly my other half. She meant the whole world to me and the only thing I had wanted for the past couple years was to marry her. And start a family with her. And now I was.

The day passed rather quickly. I met up with Bella in between all of our classes and when lunch came around we both drove home and made ourselves lunch.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

She put down her soup and nodded. "Sure."

"It's about work." I set aside my sandwich and leaned forward. I didn't really know how to ask, but I felt like I should. "When do you think would be an appropriate time to.. I don't know, maybe quit? Or lay off for a while?"

She looked up at me, but didn't say anything. Instead she picked her spoon back up and continued to eat.

I sighed quietly and looked down. "Bella, I didn't mean to sound like that. I just meant, what are you planning on doing about work? I think we should discuss that. Together."

She shook her head. "I don't know yet. I haven't even thought about that." Then she looked up at me. She didn't look happy. "I just got this job, don't tell me I have to quit."

I quickly moved over next to her and shook my head. "I wasn't saying you have to quit. I was just asking. I think if we think about all of this now, it will be easier to make decisions later on." I took her hand in mine and smiled. "Don't you think? I'm just trying to help you love."

She shrugged. "I don't know. What I do know is I'm only like eleven weeks pregnant. That's not even three months. I'll be fine working for another couple months at least, so why talk about it?" She finished up her bowl of soup and got up, putting the bowl in the sink and rinsing it off.

I got up and walked over to her, stepping in behind her and putting my hands on her hips. "OK. That's fine. We'll talk about it when you're ready." I leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her shoulder as I heard her sigh under my touch. She was relaxing. "Just know I'm not insinuating you should quit your job. I'm only worrying about you and the baby. Stress isn't good for either of you, and I know with work, and school, and everything else, there is going to be a lot of stress. I just don't want anything to happen to you or our child. You know that, right Bella?"

She nodded and leaned back into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. "I know Edward." Her voice was soft and quiet and sent a slight shiver down my spine.

"Is there anything I can do to make you relax?"

I peaked over her shoulder at her and watched her smile. Then she shook her head. "Not right now," She turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist. "but I'll let you know." Then she smiled up at me and rested her chin on my chest. "You're quite amazing Mr. Cullen."

I smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead. "You are quite amazing yourself Mrs. Cullen."

Then her smile faded a bit. "I'm sorry."

I held her closer and ran my hand over her shoulder to her beautiful face. Then I smoothed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek in my hand. "What in the world are you sorry for love?"

She looked down and sighed. "For being so mean to you. Like this morning, slamming a door for no reason. I wasn't mad at you, I was just mad that I was getting sick again. It's just in the morning, if I barley even move, I get sick. That's why I didn't want to get up."

I nodded. "Don't you dare be sorry honey. I understand. I know you're over being sick, and I'm not mad at you for anything. I think you're entitled to be a little irritable."

She shook her head. "I don't want to think of it that way. I don't want it to be an excuse."

I shrugged. "But I'm just trying to say it's OK."

"Edward, don't. I promise, I'm not going to act like that again."

I brought my other hand up to her opposite cheek and ran my thumb across her jawline. "You don't have to promise that. I know you're aggravated Bella. I may not fully understand why, but as your husband, I have to understand what I can. And I know it's just you venting. I know _you_ Bella. I know how you act, and I know that's not you. It's OK."

She half smiled up at me. "I guess. I don't know. I don't do it on purpose Edward. I promise that."

I nodded. "I know love."

She just shook her head. "Where did you come from?"

I looked down at her confused and chuckled, "What are you talking about?"

She smiled and stretched up on her tip toes to kiss me. She entwined her fingers in my hair and tugged slightly. I gripped her hips and lifted her best I could to enhance the kiss and feel her closer to me.

She giggled and pulled away. "I mean, where in the world did this understanding, absolutely wonderful, thinks _I_ can do no wrong, and won't argue with me like a normal husband, husband come from?" She laughed and threw her head back. "It's like you were sent directly from the gods or something. You're too perfect baby."

I smiled and shook my head. "No such thing as too perfect." I leaned down and placed one more soft kiss on her lips. I felt her hands loosen out of my hair and drop to my shoulders. "And Bella, you know why I'm so understanding. I'm your best friend. We agreed, that when it came to us, I am, and always will be, above all else, your best friend. And as your best friend, I am willing to give up anything or do anything, be anything I need to be to make you content. I would do that even if you weren't my wife, and this wasn't my child."

Then suddenly, I got hit with the most sickening feeling. The thought of Bella not being mine. The thought of this child not being mine. My heart sank and my stomach dropped. My eyes started watering and my mind was racing. I knew she was mine, and I knew this child was mine, but to think it could have been different made me sick.

My stomach lurched and I looked down into Bellas eyes.

She seemed to know a bit of what was happening to me, and took my face in her hands and kissed me. "Edward." She kissed me again. "You are mine. Don't think otherwise."

I nodded and set my mind back right. Bella was mine. Bella was mine. I just kept chanting it in my head until I felt myself calm down. I never really had to think about Bella being anyone elses but mine. And now I'm glad I hadn't.

I smiled down at her and kissed her again. "You are mine. You're my everything Bella. But like I said, you're my best friend. And I yours. That's how it will always be. And as your best friend, I'm trying to understand what you're going through. I'll never know what it's like to be pregnant, but I can take care of you and learn first hand. And I want to try my best to be there and be supportive. And getting mad over you slamming one door or having a bit of an attitude is not being supportive."

She giggled and nodded. "I guess so. But you know this isn't all about me right?" She looked up at me and her eyes captured mine in the most intense way. "This is about you too Edward. Don't let yourself get lost in all of this."

I nodded and hugged her close. "You got it love."

Then she looked behind us at the clock and frowned. "I have to be getting to work. And you need to get back to school." She tried to escape my hold, but I held tight.

"One more kiss."

She smiled and nodded quickly. "Of course."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my quickly. She gasped and giggled then hung her hands up on my shoulders. I cupped her face in both of my hands and just looked down at her for a moment before I slowly moved my lips towards hers. She smiled and I ghosted my lips across hers before moving down and kissing her jaw. She parted her lips just a little and I felt her warm breath hit my top lip. Then I moved up a bit and slowly kissed her bottom lip. Her smile faded and she moved her hands back into my hair. She twisted her fingers into my hair and pulled my face closer. I finally just took her bottom lip between my lips and kissed her. I wanted to make this kiss count.

I knew Bella and I were continually reaching new levels in our relationship. It was just going to be that way whether we liked it or not. I knew that. The fact that we rushed into things so quickly just meant that there were things we were yet to figure out about each other. And though we'd known each other for nineteen years, that didn't mean we knew everything there was to know. I still had a whole list of things I needed to learn about my _wife_. And a whole other list to learn about the pregnant woman I was living with.

There was just so much I had to figure out.

But I knew I had an eternity. I had forever with Bella, and that's all that mattered to me. If I didn't learn everything this time, the next time I might. Hopefully the next time she got pregnant, I'd be a little more prepared. I'd know how to handle things before they happened. Then again the next time could be totally different from this time.

I felt Bellas tongue glide across my bottom lip and I gladly parted my lips. Deepening the kiss, I ran my hands up her back and tangled one into her hair and the other I wrapped all the way around her shoulders and pulled her as close as I could. It never seemed close enough though. I always felt there was always a couple more inches I could get her. A couple inches less between us. There really never was though. I could feel her chest against mine and _still_ want her closer. It never really mattered how close she was physically, it could always be closer.

I guess that's really what let me know I'd always love this girl. The fact that no matter how near to me she was, I always needed more.

I felt my lungs burning for air and my lips started trembling slightly with the urge to take a breath, but I continued to move my lips against hers. I pressed her back against the counter and heard a small moan come from between her lips. She then sighed and lowered one hand to my back. She tugged at my shirt and tried to pull my against her more. For just a second the thought of squishing her against the counter worried me, but when she tugged again, I gave in and pushed her against it a bit harder.

"Edward."

I felt her lips part from mine and she took a deep breath before looking down.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Ready to go?"

She nodded slowly and smiled up at me. "You're something else Mr. Cullen."

I shook my head. "Only with you, Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

**Sap (= Yay. I love it!**

**lol ok sorry. I know the last couple chapters have been nothing but a lot of fluff and sap between the two of them, but I think they deserve a dramafree life right now. They have been through a lot, and are heading toward a lot more, so for right now, I'm quite enjoying the fluff.**

**Also, I think I should mention that I'm officially taking down my story _Forbidden and Terrified._ I feel like i rushed into it too quick and it's lacking the drama and intensity I originally wanted it to have. I plan on rewriting it and reposting it, but as of tomorrow, it won't be up. Sorry for those of you that liked it and went and read it for me.**

**Sorry for this chapter being on the short side, but I just felt right ending it right there.. Don't you guys think?**

**Next chapter focuses a bit more on everyone else and the impending wedding details everyone keeps asking about (=**

**_Don't forget to review. It helps me update faster (=_**


	26. Welcome To Forks

**Hello again (=**

**So thanks, once again for all of your reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad people are excited about the baby and everything. I was a bit worried about all of that.**

**OK, so I have good news, and bad news. Good news is I seem to be getting back on track and getting these chapters our pretty quick (compared to how I was updating and writing a couple weeks ago) Bad news is I have to look for another job )= Working two jobs is no fun, but I'll make sure I find time to write. Promise (=**

**Anyways, on to the chapter !!**

* * *

**Chapter 26 .. Bella**

"Oh my god Bella! Wouldn't a little girl look so cute in this?" Alice was holding up a little pink onesie and smiled. "It's so small."

I nodded and smiled back at her. "Yeah. But how do you know it's a little girl?"

She just shrugged and put the onesie down. "I don't really know. But I just think it should be a little girl." She sifted through the clothes racks again, finding another one, only in blue. "And if not.." She stuck up the small blue outfit and smiled again. "we can always go with the latter color."

I just shook my head and turned around to look at the rack behind me. The original plan was to go downtown and try and get ideas for Alice or Rosalies weddings, but when Alice saw the cutest little baby store, she drug me in. I wasn't all too excited about it in the beginning, but the more time I spent in here, the more excited about shopping I was getting.

I think it was because I wasn't shopping for myself. I was shopping for a baby. My baby. And anything that could fit into the small article of clothing in my hands couldn't be too bad. Right?

I picked up a couple more things, a couple pink dresses and a cute blue shirt that said 'Daddy's Boy.' but nothing really stuck out to me.

"Awe, how about this Bella?"

I turned around to see Alice holding up the frilliest, poofiest little piece of clothing I had ever seen. The ruffles and lace and pink almost brought on a whole other round of morning sickness.

"Alice. There is no way any child of mine is wearing that much poof. Put it away before you find out what I had for breakfast."

She chuckled and set it back down. I turned around, quickly to walk away before she could find anything else that bad.

I walked passed a couple teddy bears, a lot more clothes, but still nothing really jumped out at me. Then I looked down at the bottom shelf and saw the smallest, cutest yellow onesie with letters all over it and a cute little bee on the front. I picked it up and held it in front of me. It was perfect.

I hadn't really planned on buying anything. Alice just wanted to look and maybe pick a couple things out. I told her no, because I wanted Edward to be there when we shopped for our baby. But as I felt the tears coming to my eyes, I knew I had to buy it.

I faintly heard Alice walk up behind me and when I felt her hand on my shoulder, the tears fell.

"Bella?" She stepped to my side and tried to take the outfit, but I held on to it.

"No. I like it." I smiled at her and looked back down at the onesie.

Her face lit up and she smiled back at me. "It's so cute Bella. But it's yellow."

I nodded. "I know. It's perfect. I love it." I carefully folded it back and held it in my hand. "I want it."

Alice nodded and put her hand back on my shoulder. She stepped closer and wiped my tears with her free hand. "Don't cry Bella."

I quickly shook my head and wiped my tears. "I didn't mean to, it's just so.."

"You're hormonal. I understand." Alice giggled and took my hand. "I think it's beautiful. And I agree." She took the yellow onesie from me and smiled. "You should buy it. I know Edward isn't here, but he will love it too. And it's yellow. It'll match either."

I nodded again and we stepped up to the counter. I took another minute to finish drying my face and calm down. There was no reason for me to be crying, but I just couldn't help it I guess. Alice said I was hormonal. I think it was just the reality of having something that small in my hands. That onesie I was holding was for a newborn, and it looked like it would have fit on one of my dolls from when I was little. It was just so tiny.

We left right after buying it and walked out quickly. I tucked the small bag in my purse and followed Alice down the street to the store we were supposed to find an hour ago.

"So, what do you think?" Alice held up two different fabric colors and turned to me. "I like the pink, but I have to think about Jasper too." She smiled and looked at the one in her right hand. "Do you think he'd like the green better?"

I shrugged. "I think he'll be happy with whatever you pick." I sat down in the seat in front of the counter and smiled. "But you might be right. He might appreciate the green better."

She smiled and nodded. "We can have pink flowers right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

She turned and gave the lady behind the counter the sample and the woman came around to lead Alice to the dresses that they had to match.

I just sat there as Alice followed behind. She had the biggest grin on her face and looked like she was about to jump out of her own skin. She was so excited about her wedding and I couldn't really blame her. I had been excited about mine too, but sitting here in this dress shop made me appreciate what Edward and I did even more. I was glad we didn't fuss over what color dresses the girls should wear, or what kinda of tux Edward needed. What color the flowers should be, or what kind of decorations we needed to use that would match. We didn't worry about a guest list, or a wedding dress, or anything. We just jumped in a car and drove for hours upon hours, then got married. The wedding was simple, the dinner afterwards was simple, and that night was amazing. It was just as amazing as it would have been had we fussed over all of those things.

I was happy for Alice and Jasper, don't get me wrong, but I just didn't see what the big deal was.

Then again, this is Alice we're talking about. This was her thing. Her area of expertise. This is what she lived for. And I was happy to help. It was typical Alice to _wanna_ worry about all of those things. It wasn't stress to her, like it would have been for me.

"Bella!" Alice came skipping around the corner. "Come here. I need you."

I got up and followed her into the dressing room. "Why me Alice?"

She just smiled and sat down. "Well, I can't try on the dresses, because I won't be wearing one. So I need you."

I shook my head. "But Alice, I'm pregnant. I won't fit in it later." I subconsciously ran my hand over my still flat stomach.

She nodded. "You will." Then she stood up and walked over to me. "We talked about it. We're not going to have the wedding until after Jasper graduates. By then you'll be close to popping, so we decided to just wait a couple more months. We want our niece or nephew at our wedding." Her smile widened and she almost jumped out of her seat. "It's going to be so cute. A little baby at the wedding. Are you OK with that?"

I nodded and smiled. "Of course. I'd like that better actually." I looked to the dresses that hung on the peg by the door. "That way I won't look like a cow in all the wedding pictures." I chuckled and turned back to Alice.

We both shared a laugh before getting serious and looking at the dresses. I didn't like the first two, but the next one was kinda cute.

"Bella! That one is perfect!" Alice jumped up from her seat and flew at me the second I stepped out of the dressing room.

I adjusted the dress and smoothed it out before standing in front of the mirror.

"Are you sure Alice?" I looked in the mirror and turned to the side. "It's not too much?"

She stood behind me, lacing it up and fixing parts of the dress and splaying it out to see it all better. She shook her head. "It's perfect. Is it comfortable?"

I nodded. It was very comfortable. The silk was soft and the top fit just right.

"It is." I smiled down at her as she bent down and examined the bottom hem.

"I think we should add some lace to the bottom. What do you think?" She looked up at me, seeking my opinion.

"I think it's your wedding, and it should be your decision." I looked back into the mirror and couldn't miss Alices facial expression. She looked like she was about to jump on me if I didn't answer her question properly. I laughed and turned to the other side so I could see the rest of the dress. "OK, if you really want lace on the dress, I think it should go up top. Or maybe around the waist."

She smiled at me and nodded. "You're right." Then she stood up and took a step back to admire the dress. "It's perfect. I love it."

It surprised me that I was actually enjoying myself. I was never one for shopping or picking out dresses or talking about lace and trim and everything else, but this was actually kinda fun. I think it was because it wasn't for my own wedding. It was for someone elses and all I had to do was give my opinion, show up and look great. I didn't have to stress over anything else. I was willing to help Alice when it came to plans and everything she had to worry about, but she knew she had Rose. And I wasn't about to take offense if she asked Rose to help her with most of it instead of me.

"Bella." I blinked and saw Alice waving her hand in front of my face. "Honey, I said you can take it off now. Edward just texted and said I need to get you home."

I nodded and stepped down from the platform and into the dressing room. Alice stepped in behind me to unlace everything and help me get it off.

When we were walking out and to the car, Alice looked over at me. "Can I ask you a person question Bella?"

I nodded and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I'm just curious." She closed her door and looked at me. I nodded, urging her to go on. She just smiled, "Have you gained weight?" She looked genuinely curious, and I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't something I had even thought about.

I shrugged. "I don't know really. My pants don't seem any tighter." I smiled at her and she just laughed.

"Lucky. Wait til you start gaining weight. I'm taking you shopping Bella, whether you like it or not. You need some cute maternity clothes."

I shook my head and laughed. "Why? I'll only wear them for a couple months, then either have to give them away or find some place in the very back of my closet to store them."

She pulled out of the parking lot and shrugged. "Why would you give them away?"

"Why not?"

She looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "You aren't really planning on giving me only one beautiful niece or nephew, are you?" She started to turn serious. "I know this is only the first baby, but have you even talked about it?"

I shook my head. "No. I think I'd like to take this one baby at a time." I smiled at her and turned forward. "And besides, even if I do give away the clothes and someday get pregnant again, do you really want me to deprive you of shopping for me all over again?" I glanced her way and smiled.

She laughed and shook her head. "No. I guess you shouldn't."

We pulled up to the house soon after and I saw Edward waiting outside. He smiled and came to my door as soon as the car shut off.

"Eager?" I took his hand and stepped out. I shut the door behind me and smiled up at him. "What was the rush?"

He just smiled down at me and nodded. "We have an appointment, remember?"

I looked away from him and thought about it. I had totally forgot about our appointment back in Forks. My eyes shot open and I looked back up at Edward. "I'm so sorry. I forgot all about it. I'll go get ready." I was just about to run out of his arms but he held tight.

"I packed everything you'll need for an overnight visit. I hope you don't mind." He wrapped an arm around my waist and grinned at me. "I thought you might need the help." Then he looked over the car to Alice. "Did you girls have fun?"

Alice grabbed her couple bags and nodded. "Of course. Don't I always have fun shopping?" She walked up toward the front door and waved back at us. "I'm going to get this stuff upstairs, you guys have fun and tell mom and dad I said hello."

We both nodded and I turned back to Edward. "Thank you." I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed me again. "I missed you today."

My heart soared at his words. I had only been gone for a couple hours, and he said he missed me. That made me happy.

"I missed you too Edward."

He took my hand and led me up the walkway. "I'll just grab our bags and we'll be on our way. Is there anything you need to do before we leave?"

I shook my head. "No, I just need to grab my backpack and we can go."

He nodded and gave me one more kiss before hurrying upstairs to grab our bags. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my bag from where I left it right after school, then walked back into the living room to sit down and wait.

When Edward came back down the stairs he set our bags in front of the door and smiled at me. "Ready?"

I nodded and got up, following him out to the car.

The first half of the drive was pretty quiet. I read for an hour or so, trying to catch up on some homework I hadn't had time to do earlier because of Alice's incessant need to take me shopping right after school.

Which reminded me.

I closed the book and put it back in my bag before slightly turning in my seat to face Edward.

"I have a question."

He looked over at me quickly before focusing back on the road. "Well what is it love?" He smiled at me and took one hand off the wheel and reached for mine.

I took it and gave it a small squeeze. "I know we talked briefly about what we wanted the baby to be, but what do you think it really is? Like a boy, or a girl?"

He just shrugged. "I told you it doesn't matter to me Bella."

"I know. But I'm just curious. Does either stick out to you?"

He shook his head. "Not really." Then he smiled and sighed. "It honestly doesn't matter to me. I would love both just the same. I promise."

I nodded again and leaned over further. "I know that. And I know our child would never hold it against you if you told me what you really wanted."

He took a deep breath and smirked. "I know." Then he chuckled lightly to himself and thought for a second. I knew he was thinking to himself the real answer to my question. I gave him his moment. He'd talk when he was ready.

We drove another couple minutes before I felt Edward squeeze my hand. I looked over and saw his eyes gleaming.

"A girl." He practically whispered his words. Then he looked at me briefly before turning back to the road. "A little girl. She'll be beautiful Bella. Just like you." He smiled wide and held tight to my hand. "I know I had a dream of a little boy, but ever since we found out you were pregnant, it's always been a girl in my head. Whenever I think about it, I see a beautiful little girl. A spitting image of you when you were little. Bouncy curls and deep eyes."

I turned in my seat and smiled back at him. "That's quite an image Edward."

He chuckled and nodded. "I know. But, like I said, I'll love a little boy just as much."

"I know."

He continued to smile but stayed quiet for another moment. "What about you?" He pulled my hand over to rest of his leg. "What do you see?"

I started biting on my bottom lip and smiled. "A boy. All I see is a boy. I love the idea of a girl just as much, but I see a little boy."

Edward laughed. "I hear boys are more work." Then he glanced at me, "You ready for that?"

I shrugged, "Isn't it going to be a lot of work anyways?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I guess so." Then he looked down on the floorboard. "What's in your bag Bella?"

I followed his gaze and saw that the bag from the baby store was half sticking out of my purse. I stopped for a second, not making any attempt to reach for it. I just kinda looked at it and smiled to myself. Then I reached down and grabbed it as Edward pulled off the highway.

"What are you doing Edward?" I looked over at him, confused.

He pointed to a waffle house and smiled. "I'm hungry. And I know you are too." I just sat back and held the bag on my lap. He pulled into a parking space and turned the car off before turning to face me. "So? What is it?"

I looked down and untied the top so I could pull the small outfit out. I reached in and pulled out the yellow onesie, then pushed the bag back into my purse. Then I laid it out on my lap and smoothed it flat. "It was just too cute Edward." I looked over at him to see his jaw wide open and his eyes pointed directly to my lap.

"It's so small." His voice was quiet and he just stared. I think he was more or less talking to himself; just thinking out loud maybe. The only reason I heard him was because the car was off and the radio was turned all the way down. He reached over for it and silently asked permission to take it. I nodded and handed it to him. He held it up in front of him and took a deep breath. "It's just so small. How does a human fit in something like this?"

I chuckled and leaned over the center console. "I know it's small. But it's for a newborn. Like first out of the hospital newborn."

He never tore his eyes from the yellow outfit. "But.. Bella." He turned his head to look at me, but his eyes didn't move. "How..?"

I laughed again and reached my hands over to him. I put one on his leg and wrapped the other around his wrist, pulling it down onto his lap, bringing the small piece of clothing with.

"Edward. Talk to me."

He finally looked over at me and shook his head. "There isn't any way in the world something is going to fit into that." He looked down at it again. "And if it's going to be that small, how in the world do you hold it?"

I laughed and took the outfit. "You're worried about how it's supposed to fit in this?" I held it up and shook my head. "How about it fitting in me?"

He started to laugh with me and squeezed my hand again. "I'm sorry. It's just so small Bella. Is the baby really going to be that tiny?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Have you really never seen a newborn?"

He shook his head. "The closest thing I've ever got to a baby is my little cousin. You remember her right?"

I nodded. How could I forget? "She threw up all over the front of your shirt and you didn't go within ten feet of her for seven months Edward."

He laughed and shrugged. "I was eight. And it smelled really bad Bella."

"I know." Then I leaned over and kissed him quickly. "But you do know our baby is going to throw up sometimes right?"

His smile faded and he glanced away from me. "Well, I guess that can only mean one thing love." He looked back up at me and shrugged. "You take the first seven months. How about I just visit on the weekends?"

I started giggling and shook my head. "Not a chance Edward. I'll need you. If I'm getting thrown up on, who will change the diapers? Emmett already made his distaste for that task very well known."

He shrugged. "I guess I can do diapers. As long as it doesn't pee on me."

I laughed again. "Just promise me one thing Edward." The look on his face turned serious, as did mine. I took both his hands and pulled them onto my lap, dragging him a bit closer to my side of the car. "Promise you won't leave."

He instantly shook his head. "I was only kidding around Bella. I'll never leave you. I promise." He looked at me with such intensity, that I believed every word. I knew I would never have a reason to not believe him, but who could resist any promise he made when those sparkling green eyes looked at you that way? You just didn't.

I nodded. "I know. But just know, there will be a lot of throw up. And a lot of diapers. Lots of green baby food, and sticky messes that probably won't come out of the carpet." I chuckled a little and he smiled. "There's going to be a lot of crying, and late nights and early mornings. You ready for that?"

He just nodded. He didn't hesitate at all. Then he smiled at me and took the keys out of the ignition and got out. I waited for him to come around my side of the car and open my door, then took his hand and stepped out into the parking lot. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was quick, but sweet, and loving. He smiled. "I'm ready." Then he kissed me again. "I'll face anything with you Bella. Even messy green stains in the carpet." He kissed me again and we both laughed as we pulled apart. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I pulled his face down to me one more time to kiss him. Only when he tried to pull away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me. He smiled and parted his lips, deepening the kiss as he placed his hands on my hips. He squeezed a little and backed me up against the car. I giggled as I hit the passenger door.

He quickly pulled away and looked down at me. "Sorry Bella."

I stared up at him, slightly dumbfounded. "Sorry? For what?" I laughed and attempted to pull him back to me.

"For pushing you into the car love." He brought one hand back up to my face and cupped my cheek, then kissed the corner of my mouth. "I have to be careful with you." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

I just chuckled and looked up at him. "Edward, I'm pregnant, not elderly. It's not like I'm made of sugarglass."

He nodded. "I know." Then he kissed me again. "But you're still fragile. You always have been."

I shook my head. "I'm not that fragile."

He put one hand to the side of me, against the car, and kept the other on my hip. He pulled me closer to him as he pressed me further into the car. "But you are Bella. And it's my job to take care of you."

I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. "You worry too much Edward." Then I smiled at him and kissed him.

I didn't let it carried away again. Especially since I could practically feel my stomach grumbling. It hadn't started making an obnoxiously embarassing noise yet, but I wasn't going to wait for that.

Inside, Edward took a seat in the very back, sliding in the booth next to me instead of sitting across from me. I cuddled into him and faintly traced small circles on his chest until our order arrived.

After we were done eating, we left and got back into the car. I grabbed the onesie off the seat and put it safely back into the bag, then back into my purse.

"What time is our appointment?" I looked out the window as we drove by the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. I had seen the sign over and over again, but it still made me laugh. "Hm. Population three thousand, one hundred, and twenty people. Think they changed that when the six of us left?" I peered over at Edward and saw his smile.

He started laughing hard and looked over at me. "I don't know. Bet they wanted to. Especially after all the trouble Emmett caused." He continued laughing as he took my hand and held it tight. "Ahh," He sighed. "the perks of living in a small town."

Small town indeed. It only took ten minutes from county line to get to Edwards parents house. Which was a bit on the outskirts of town.

"We'll just run our stuff in and pick up Esme, then head to the hospital. OK?" He took my hand as he pulled our bag out of the trunk.

I nodded and looked up to the front door to see Edwards mother already standing outside. She had a smile on her face and was slowly walking down the front porch steps.

I walked forward to meet her and she grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Oh, Bella. I missed you two so much. How are you? Have you been feeling well? How many weeks are you now?" She wrapped her arms around me tightly and just held me there. "God, I just don't know how much longer I can take all my children being away." She finally let go and looked over at Edward. She quickly grabbed him up into hug and held him just as tight. "Don't wait so long to come back next time. I thought you missed your mother." She pulled away and frowned.

Edward just smiled down at her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Of course we missed you mom. And we'll be coming back a lot for all of Bellas appointments. And we'll be back permantely before you know it."

She nodded and smiled back. "I guess. So we should get going right?"

Edward walked up the front steps to set the bag right inside the door, then walked back to the car, first opening my door, then the back door for his mother. She smiled at him and nodded her head in approval. She knew she raised him right.

* * *

**SO?**

**Alright, so I'm actually really curious. We all see that Edward is leaning more towards a girl, and Bella is, of course heading more towards a boy, but I want to know .. What do you guys want? I'm pretty sure I already have my mind made up. I think I'm certain what I want the baby to be, but I still want your opinions. I'm not going to put a poll up, because it's not really a decision that needs to be made just yet. I'm just really curious. I absolutely love hearing all of your opinions, so go ahead and throw them at me (=**

**Are you siding with Bella? Or are you leaning more towards Edward?**

**Also, I searched the internet for hours and hours looking for the perfect dress for Alice's bridesmaids, but nothing is jumping out at me at all. So I think when it comes time I'm just going to explain it in really great detail and hope you guys can envision the dresses in your head. -Same with Rosalies. But the actual wedding dresses that the two girls will wear will be posted at the end of the story.**

**_Don't forget to review! I can't even begin to tell you how happy they each make me (=_**

**_P.s. Today is 11.11 .. Make a wish (=_**


	27. He Was My Constant

**Hello (=**

**Alright, so please forgive me, but I didn't get much time to edit this chapter. I just really wanted to get it out for you all.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and opinions on the baby. I see a lot of people are siding with Edward. I have a couple ones for Bella, but not many =| I actually thought it would be a bit more even, lol. Keep reviewing and tell me what you would like (=**

**This chapter gets pretty emotional, but I want to let you guys know now, I'm not a doctor, and I've never been pregnant, so I have absolutely no clue how these things work or how doctors do this, but I think I did pretty well. I have asked a couple friends with kids a lot of questions and done a lot of googling, so I did my best for you guys (=**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27 .. Edward**

"Alright, Bella." Carlisle stepped forward and grabbed the rolling stool, sliding it under him and moving to the bed. "It looks like you're about fifteen weeks now. How are you feeling?"

I looked down and shrugged. "The morning sickness is still annoying. But other than that, I guess I'm fine." I looked over at Edward and he tilted his head at me and raised an eyebrow. I sighed and turned back to Carlisle. "I'm a little bloated. And I can't eat eggs still. Just the smell makes me nauseous."

Carlisle nodded and peaked down at his chart. "Well, that could just be the food itself. There might be certain things you won't be able to tolerate. And the bloating is completely normal. You're officially in your second trimester now, so there's some good news. And as far as the morning sickness goes, all I can really recommend is to take your vitamins, and drink lots of ginger ale. That can sometimes help. Also, start keeping some crackers by the bed and eat a couple before you climb out of bed."

I nodded and looked over at Edward. He smiled and nodded back at me. When I looked back to Carlisle, he was smiling. "Avoid any smells that make you want to get sick, and try eating a lot of soup, or drinking a lot of milkshakes. Maybe try some fruit drinks. Sometimes it helps, sometimes it doesn't. The only other things I can think of right off the top of my head would be to take things slow in the morning. I know you have morning classes, but try setting the alarm about ten or fifteen minutes earlier so you can take it a bit slower. Eat a couple crackers, then just lay there for a couple minutes before jumping up. Then try just sitting on the edge of the bed before actually getting up and moving around."

"Her wrist."

I looked to Carlisles other side and saw Esme smiling at me.

Carlisle smiled back, "Ah, yes. I almost forgot." He turned back to me and grabbed my wrist gently. "Right here." He pressed down on the underside of my wrist. "There is a pressure point. More of acupressure point. It's believed to relieve seasickness." Then he looked over at Esme. "It worked when she was pregnant with Edward and Alice."

I nodded and smiled at the two of them. "Thank you so much Carlisle. Something is bound to help."

He nodded and set my chart on the bed. "What about everything else? Are you feeling alright everywhere else?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. Should something be hurting?"

He shook his head and stood up, taking his stethoscope and placing the buds in his ear and the end to my chest. "Breath in."

I did as he said and breathed out when he told me to. I repeated the same thing two more times before Carlisle sat back down in front of me. "You seem to be doing perfectly fine Bella. The bloating will go away in a week or two, and if you're lucky, you might not gain any weight for another couple weeks. Usually we recommend the expecting mother to gain most of her weight during the last couple months. That's when the baby will gain the majority of it's weight. So I'm not going to worry about any of that for another month or so. At least until the bloating is long gone."

I nodded and reached out for Edward. He got up from the plastic chair he was sat in and walked across the small room to me. When he sat down next to me, Carlisle looked at him.

"Do you have any questions Edward?"

Edward nodded and looked at me. "Is there anything I can do for her? Anything to make her feel better when she's uncomfortable, or help to relax her? Anything I can help with?"

Carlisle smiled at his son and nodded. "There is always something you can do." He took my wrist back in his hand and showed Edward where to press. "When she gets up take her wrist and press, gently but firmly, right here." He pushed down and Edward nodded, looking down and watching carefully. After Carlisle was done showing him that, he let my wrist go and sat back down. "Also, massages are always great. It will help her to relax and calm down after a stressful day. It'll also help the baby. If Bella is calm, the baby is calm. Try bubble baths an hour or so before dinner, or soft music while she's sleeping. Even in her sleep, she needs to be relaxed. Stress, at this point, isn't a major concern when it comes to the baby, but you don't want to push it. As she progresses with the pregnancy, any kind of stress will turn into more of a concern, but it's still nothing to worry about." He looked over at Esme and smiled. Then he turned back to me and Edward. "When I say stress though, I mean real stress. She should be perfectly fine going back and forth to school and work for quite a while. As long as nothing major happens."

Edward nodded and smiled at me. We both knew what he was talking about. Jacob. He wanted to make sure I wasn't going to have to deal with any of that anymore. Edward then turned back to Carlisle. "Can I ask another question?"

Carlisle quickly nodded. "Of course. Ask anything you'd like."

"When you say she should be perfectly fine going back and forth to work and school, does that mean she doesn't have to quit?" Edward kept his eyes on his dad as I just stared at him.

I had told him this was nothing to try and worry about now. I would handle it when the appropriate time came.

Carlisle shook his head. "No. That doesn't mean she won't have to quit." Then he looked directly at me. "When I say that, I mean, attending school is fine. But I would say around seven months, you should start worrying more about school and less about work. You're only working part time now right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I work no more then about sixteen to twenty hours a week. Depends on how bad they need me."

He nodded. "Then you're fine until about seven months. But after that, I think you should start focusing on just one thing. I know how important your schooling is to you, and I know you're also taking online classes, so taking it easy is going to be a little difficult. But I think you can manage." He smiled at me and moved a little closer. "I know working is also important to you Bella, but you have to consider your child now. And the fact that you're very young. Stress tends to come in bigger waves to college students, rather than someone out of college. So, we just want to watch out for that."

I nodded and looked at Edward for a second, "What about graduating?"

Edward looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

"Will I be able to graduate on time?" I turned back to Carlisle in time to see him shrug.

"There really is no way to tell if you're going to be able to handle day to day life towards the end of your pregnancy. Every woman is different. And every pregnancy will be different. When the time comes, we'll work something out and plan things accordingly. For right now, worry about yourself. If you're feeling to sick to get up and go to school, take a day off. It won't kill you. Don't take advantage of that advice," He chuckled a bit and tapped my knee. "but just remember, if you need to rest, please rest. And remember, you work as a waitress. Which means you're on your feet a lot. Throughout your second trimester you're feet may never bother you, but when you enter your third, they may start to hurt more often or even swell. We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but I just want you to remember to take it easy."

Both me and Edward nodded.

"I think that was pretty much it." Edward turned to look at me, then his eyes widened and he quickly looked back at his father. "Wait, I have another question."

Carlisle chuckled and nodded. "Go ahead."

Edward just smiled and looked back at me. "When can we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" He looked back at his dad and smiled even wider. "We've kinda been having the discussion a lot lately, and I think we just want to know for sure what the baby is."

Carlisle smiled and shrugged slowly. "It all depends on the mother, and the child. It will depend on how the baby is postioned. It's never one hundred percent certain, but I can do the best I can to try and see. Once I found out the sex of a baby at fourteen weeks, but there was another time I couldn't tell anything until around twenty-two weeks. It all depends."

I nodded. "What about anything else? Like a heartbeat?"

Carlisle stood up, "Let me take you to a machine. You're fifteen weeks, so it should be fairly easy to find at least a heartbeat."

We both stood and followed him through the door and to the elevators. Carlisle had a lot of hookups in this hospital, being chief of staff and all, and I was happy he was so eager to help us out.

He led us into the elevator and pressed the appropriate floor button. Once the elevator reached the fourth floor, he led us out and down the hallway to a dark room in the back. He turned the light on and walked over, starting up a machine and then he pulled a couple of chairs from the corner for everyone to sit down.

"Should I leave?"

I turned around to see Esme standing by the door. I quickly shook my head no and walked over to her. "You didn't get to see it last time. If you want to stay, please stay."

She smiled and nodded. "As long as you're OK with it."

I nodded. "I am."

Then she took my hand and went and sat down. I stood by her until Carlisle had the machine up and running and ready. Then he told me to lay on the bed and lift my shirt. He took the tube of liquid in his hands and rubbed it back and forth, creating enough friction to hopefully warm it a bit. I smiled and clutched Edwards hand. He had a chair sitting next to him, but he chose to stand up so he could better hold my hand.

"I love you Bella." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, then my ear. "You are so beautiful."

I felt a warm blush creep up on my cheeks and smiled. "I love you too." I turned my head to the left a little and quickly found his lips. "Thank you."

He smiled down at me and nodded. "Anytime love. You are so amazing."

I smiled back at him just as Carlisle opened the tube and squirted some slimey gel onto my belly. I looked over as he pressed some buttons, then grabbed the tool and turned back to me. He smiled, "Ready Bella?"

I nodded and grasped Edwards hand tighter. I was more than excited to see our baby. The last picture, you couldn't really tell it was a baby just yet. I kinda looked more like a peanut.

Carlisle pressed the tool to my stomach and rubbed it in the goo until it was spread enough. Then he reached over and pressed another button. When I looked up at the screen, it was grey, but there was a bit of black in the middle. Then all of a sudden, a baby popped into the picture.

I gasped and tried to turn to get a better look. It still didn't look exactly like a baby, but it was definitely more defined. And I knew what I was looking at, instead of just nodding and agreeing when Carlisle asked if I saw. I smiled to myself as I felt a warm tear slide down the crease of my eye and onto the bed under me. Another quickly followed.

I looked back over at Edward to see his eyes open wide and his mouth slightly open. I giggled a little and caught his attention. He looked down at me and smiled. "Do you see that?"

I nodded. "I do."

Then Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alright, I found the heartbeat on the monitor, so it should be very clear." He reached over and turned a knob and all to quickly a faint beating rang through the room.

I heard a quiet gasp come from across the room and assumed it was Esme. When I looked over there, she had her hand over her mouth and she was smiling. I could tell from the small wrinkles in the corner of her eyes. She met my gaze and took her hand down. "That's your baby Bella." She scooted to the end of her seat and smiled even bigger. "Such a beautiful thing." Her voice was quiet and motherly. Very much the same thing I wished I was getting from my mother.

That made me think back to telling my own mother I was pregnant.

_Flashback: Five weeks ago._

_I was pacing the living room, waiting for Edward to come back downstairs._

_He had been talking to Carlisle on the phone for almost half an hour now and I wanted to wait for him so we could tell my mother together. Just like we told my father._

_I had planned to call her and tell her over the phone since I knew that was as close as I was going to get. I felt bad that I couldn't tell her in person, like we had told everyone else, but it was really the only way. I wasn't going to be able to fly all the way there just to tell her, and I knew she didn't have plans to come here any time soon. And I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to tell my mother._

_I was so glad we had been getting along lately. It made me feel a lot better about things. Like maybe if we had been on these terms before my wedding, I wouldn't have put off telling her about it. But I couldn't take that back now, and I planned to do this right. I wanted to tell her. I needed to tell her. She was still my mom, and I knew she'd understand. I knew she'd be happy for me. And I knew she'd want to know, especially now since Charlie and Edwards parents knew._

_She was now officially the only immediate family that didn't know about my being pregnant._

_Finally, Edward came jogging down the stairs, phone in hand. He smiled at me and walked over. "What are you doing Bella?"_

_I smiled back and took the phone. "We need to call my mother."_

_He just nodded and put a hand on the small of my back, leading me to the living room. He sat down and pulled me down with him. I was sitting on his lap as he leaned back and smiled. "Go ahead."_

_I nodded and smiled back, giving him a quick kiss before dialing her number and pressing talk._

_It rang a couple times before she finally picked up._

_"Hello."_

_I smiled and looked back at Edward. "Hi mom. It's me."_

_I heard a small chuckle. "Hey Bella. How are things? How is school? I haven't heard from you in almost a week."_

_I sank back into Edward a little more and rested against his shoulder. "Everything is going great. School is wonderful. Sorry about not calling, I've just been a little busy lately."_

_"Oh, I understand. I know how hard you're working. Speaking of, how is work?"_

_"It's all going very well. I, um, actually have something I needed to tell you. It's more or less the reason for the call." I looked into Edward gleaming eyes and he smiled a reassuring smile, then mouthed for me to 'go ahead'. I nodded and took a deep breath._

_"Alright, well, what is it Bella?" My mother got really quiet and I tried to take my time, but she got impatient real quick. When I didn't respond for a couple minutes she started talking again. "Bella? Is everything OK?"_

_I nodded to myself, then quickly realized she couldn't see me. So I took another deep breath and searched for Edwards hand with mine._

_"Mom, I said everything was great. I actually called to tell you some really great news."_

_I heard her let out a sigh. "Don't scare me honey. Well, if it's so great, get on with it." She laughed into the phone and I smiled._

_"I wanted to tell you, that, well, I'm.." I looked back into Edwards eyes and smiled. "I'm pregnant mom. Edward and I are having a baby."_

_She got really quiet and I didn't hear a single word from her for over a minute._

_"Mom? Are you there?"_

_"Bella." I heard her let out a sad sigh. "How could.. Bella, do you know.." She stopped talking and took a deep breath. "Why are you doing this?"_

_I felt taken aback by what she had said. Why was I doing this? I didn't do this on purpose._

_"Mom, what do you mean, why am I doing this?" I felt my eyes start to prickle and knew tears were soon to come. "I thought you'd be happy."_

_I felt Edwards arm tighten around me and then he groaned quietly. I looked over and saw he was shaking his head slowly and looking right at me. He was disappointed that she was reacting this way. Hell, so was I. I always thought, her of all people, would be most excited about this._

_"Bella. I want to be happy, but do you realize what you're doing?"_

_I looked over at Edward and felt tears fall down my face. He held me tight and whispered in my ear._

_"It's OK love." He kissed my cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "It's alright Bella, I promise."_

_I nodded and closed my eyes, willing the tears to just stop. I knew things were too good to be true. I knew there would a point in our 'new found relationship' where things would come out and go right back to the way they were. I just knew it._

_"Mom, I'm not doing anything wrong. Edward and I are married and happy, and we're OK with this."_

_"I know you're married and happy, but you're making the same mistake I made with your father. You're moving too fast Isabella."_

_I shook my head and my eyes flew back open. "This isn't a mistake! And how dare you say that about dad! He loved you, and I wasn't a mistake to him! Only to you."_

_She quickly tried talking to me again, telling me how _I _wasn't the mistake, but the fact that her and my father just did things too quickly was the mistake, but I heard her loud and clear just seconds ago. I knew what she meant when she said she made a mistake with him. I was that mistake, and now her mistake was making their own mistake, and she was going to be sure to point it all out._

_"Isabella Marie. You are no mistake. I'm just simply trying to state that maybe your father and I would still be together had we not gotten pregnant so soon."_

_I shook my head. "No. I know what you meant Renee. You meant that I'm the reason you and my father are no longer together." Then I decided enough was enough, and I was done with this conversation. I had plenty of other people that were more than excited about all this. I may have had my doubts in the beginning, but right now, all I wanted was to be excited and happy about my child, and hearing my mother call me a mistake was too much. "Now, if you'll be decent enough to tell my baby brother I love him and I miss him, I'm going to get off of here and spend time with the people that are happy for me. Like my husband."_

_I hung up the phone, not even giving her the chance to try and explain everything._

_"Bella."_

_I turned my gaze back to Edward and saw his sad eyes._

_"I love you Bella. Remember that. It doesn't matter what she says, I'm here, and I love you. We're going to be OK. I promise."_

_I nodded. "I know." Then I set the phone down and rested back against his chest._

_He rocked me back a forth for a little while, whispering in my ear and assuring me it was all going to be OK. I trusted him. And I believed every word that came out of his mouth. I knew it was all going to be alright, because I had Edward. The one mistake my mother made, was not me, but it was the fact she didn't see what she had right in front of her. My father loved her, and supported her and wanted her. He still does. I was pretty sure I'd never see the day my father got over my mother. He had moved on of course, but his heart was still broken._

_She had him right there the whole time. And she didn't care._

_Well, I care. I care about Edward, and I know he's here for me. Which is why I know this isn't a mistake. My baby is no mistake._

Bump. Bump. Bump.

I turned to look at Edward and he smiled.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

"Bella? Are you OK?"

I nodded and smiled back. "I'm OK."

Bump. Bump. Bump.

"More than OK." I turned to the screen to see where Carlisle was pointing.

From that point on, it kind of felt like everything was moving in slow motion. It felt like words weren't clear and sound was faded into the background. Images became blurred and all I could hear was a steady bump, bump, bump. It took me a moment to realize it was my own heart. The babys heart was beating a bit faster, so I could tell the difference fairly easy.

I had never in my life felt this way. I was getting light headed and my vision was blurring. The tears fell and I couldn't even think to wipe them away. All I wanted to concentrate on at this very moment was my child. It had a heartbeat and I could barley see the shape of a head on the screen. Carlisle was pointing to a little spot where something was moving. I didn't hear him say what it was, but I could see it beating to the pace of the heart. That must have been the babys heart.

I tried blinking away the tears and I felt someone squeeze my hand, but I couldn't look away. I had never been so overwhelmed in my life.

Baby.

Heartbeat.

Baby's heartbeat.

It was all there. Our child was perfectly intacted and growing well inside of me.

"Bella."

I turned my head to see Edward staring down at me. His eyes were wide and he was crouching down to my level.

Then I saw Esme step over and gently push him out of the way.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. She then took my hand and rubbed her palm over the back of my hand. "Calm down honey. Just relax. I know it's a lot to take in, but breath OK?" Her calm voice washed over me and my mind started slowing down. Things started coming back and when she wiped away the tears on my cheeks, I blinked and my vision returned to normal.

I could now here, not only her, but Carlisle. He had taken the tool off of me and was wiping my stomach free of the gooey stuff. He was trying to talk to Edward, but Edward was hovering over my head, trying to reach for my hands. Carlisle stood and wedged himself in between Edward and the head of the bed.

"But, dad."

Carlise shook his head. "No but. She needs to calm down. Esme has got her, she's fine."

I heard Edward start aruging again, just asking to hold my hand. I knew that's all he wanted, and I knew I was fine. So I lifted my hand over my head and felt him take it almost instantly.

The connection between Edward and I was something I think I always took for granted. But right now, it was something I needed.

I started breathing evenly, then smiled up at Esme.

"I'm fine now. I promise." I squeezed her hand slightly before slowly letting go. "Thank you."

She nodded and patted my hand once before letting go and stepping aside.

Edward came back around to my side and sat up on the bed with me. "Bella, are you alright?" His voice was as calm as it was going to get. "You had me worried."

I nodded. "I'm fine. It was just so much.."

He smiled. "I know. Did you hear that?"

I nodded again and chuckled. "I did."

Carlisle printed out another picture for us and shut down the machine. Then I stood up and fixed my shirt, grabbed my purse and stood in front of Edward.

Edward took the picture from Carlisle and tucked it safely into his pocket, then grabbed me up in his arms. He hugged me close and ran his hands down my back in the most comforting way. I really didn't know where I'd be without him. Without him in my life, as my best friend, my boyfriend, then my husband and the father of the child I'm having.

If you had told me just three years ago that this very day I'd be married to Edward and pregnant, I might have laughed at you.

I would have never believed it.

It was so weird how fate seems to work.

One minute, I'm ten years old, and the only thought in my mind was when I was going to get to play with Edward again. When I was going to get to see him and go to the park, or have a _playdate._

Then, I'm fifteen and I'm worried about high school, and boys. But Edward was right next to me the whole time. I never once had to wonder if he'd be there.

And then, I'm seventeen, and I'm worried about whether or not I'll ever find what my friends have found. Then I find Edward. I not only find the Edward I'd never had before, but I found a love that would always be there. A love that couldn't compare to anything I'd ever read about.

Now, I'm nineteen, and married. We have a baby on the way, and we're in school. I have to work Monday morning and I can't worry about when I'm going to get to go to a park with Edward. I'm no longer worried about high school drama, or boys. And I still have the love of a lifetime.

That's been the only real constant in my life. Edward. And his love for me.

I was three the first time Edward held my hand.

I was four the first time Edward told me he loved me. Of course he meant it in a completely different way. But either way, he _loved_ me.

I was five the first time Edward stuck up for me by pushing a little boy down on the playground for kicking me.

I was six the first time Edward threatened to beat someone up for trying to kiss me.

And I was nine the first time _Edward_ actually kissed me. My first kiss.

I was eleven the first time he snuck into my room overnight.

And I was sixteen the first time I actually realized Edward and I would be friends forever.

I always knew we would, but I think that year was big for us. Big for me. We had reached such a cruitical, awkaward time in our lives, and yet, we still hadn't drifted apart. He was _still _there.

And as I looked up into the eyes of the one and only man I'd ever love, I knew. I just knew. He didn't need to tell me he loved me; but he always did, a lot. He didn't need to tell me he'd be mine forever, but he told me all the time.

"Bella?"

I shook my head to shake the thoughts from my head and looked up. I smiled as Edward tugged on my hand and led me out the door. He walked me to the car and opened the door, then smiled down at me as he shut the door and walked to his side. He climbed in the car next to me and turned it on, then reached over for my hand and held it all the way home.

And I knew I was right.

He was my constant.

My world.

My everything.

He loved me.

And I loved him.

* * *

**So? How did you guys like it?**

**Sorry if you thought you were going to get to find out what the baby was going to be, but that obviously didn't happen. One thing at a time here (=**

**I found the perfect song for this chapter. _Two Is Better Than One _by _Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift._ Now before you listen to it and get any crazy ideas, they are not having twins! When you listen to it, picture Bella thinking about Edward and the baby, and vise versa, Edward thinking about Bella and the baby. Sometimes two really is better than one. Sometimes the _two_ is what makes a little family an official family.**

**The link to that song, and the two other songs I've mentioned for this story is on my profile. Let me know if you have trouble working with it. Sometimes it will work and other times it won't. The link will keep changing because if I mention another song, that one will have to be added and the link will change. Sorry.**

**I know it got a little emotional there for a minute, but know that Bella is pregnant, and for a mother to hear her childs heartbeat for the very first time has got to be an emotional rollarcoaster from crazytown!**

**Also, I only have 13 more chapters left of this story, plus an epilogue, so things are going to start progressing and moving quite quickly here soon.**

**_Don't forget to review please. I absolutely love and cherish every single comment you guys have (=_**


	28. Some People Wait A Lifetime

**Hello again (=**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and positive comments (= I absolutely love them all.**

**But before I let you all read the chapter, I have to address something rather important.**

**-To ashley9999, if you do not like my story, do not read my story. I know I asked for everyones opinions, rather they were good or bad, but I will not tolerate reviews like that. I have a lot of younger people that read my story, and what you said was not necessary. If you did not like my story, you could have simple said so. Or click the X at the top of the page and don't read it. There are many more options then the one you left yourself with.**

**Trust me, for others that are sick of the constant fluff, I have a remedy for that. Just trust me. Give me time to get my chapters in order, and the story will progess. Which means more drama (= And I only have 12 chapters left, so things are going to start moving real quick here soon. I have a full pregnancy to get through in just a dozen chapters, so please hang in there with me.**

**And as far as negative comments go, if you have something mean to say, please either rethink what you are trying to say and be more polite about it, or if you absolutely have to, PM me. But do not leave reviews on my story with numerous cuss words.**

**I would hate to have to turn off the anonymous reviews because I get some of my best reviews and comments from people that don't have accounts.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 .. Edward**

"Come on love, let's go home." I smiled down at Bella as I handed her her coat and took her hand. She nodded and I opened the door that led into the hallway.

Once we were out of the hospital, I squeezed Bellas hand and took her to the car. She looked tired, so I figured I'd just take her home, find her something to eat, then do something relaxing. I had listened to every word my father said, and I wanted to make sure this was an easy pregnancy. I wanted to make everything easy on Bella. So, I had a couple plans for when we got home.

Bella climbed in on the passengers seat and I kissed her cheek before shutting the door and hurrying to my side. When I got seated and started the car, I reached for her hand once again and held it all the way home. She ran the pads of her fingers over my knuckles a couple times and I felt shivers creep up my spine from just her simple touch. I looked over once we pulled into the driveway of my parents house and turned off the car. I got out immediately and went to Bellas side to help her out. She just smiled up at me and took my hand again like every other time.

"You know, you're mother is proud of your chivarly." She grinned at me and pulled me closer.

I nodded. "I know. Her and Carlisle taught me well." Then I bent to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. "Besides, you deserve a gentleman."

She giggled and nodded. "You're one of a kind." Then she wrapped an arm around me and pulled herself to me, quickly closing the minuscule gap between us. "They don't make them like you anymore."

I shrugged. "Good, that means you'll never find another like me. I have no competition." I chuckled and pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. I felt her shake her head against my chest.

"You've never had competition Edward."

I smiled. "I know. Neither have you love. Neither have you." I lowered my lips to whisper against her ear and I felt her shake. I smiled wider at the thought of doing to her exactly what she did to me earlier. She gave me chills I'd never felt before. Good chills. She gave me feelings I couldn't explain. I'd never felt this with anyone else. Given I'd never been this close to another girl, never loved another girl half as much as I love Bella. In fact, I'd never loved another girl period. Bella might not have been my first girlfriend, but she was my first love. The very first girl I said I love you to. I knew no one could make me feel like this. No one could stand a chance against my Bella. I always thought that you only got one chance. One chance to fall in love. One chance to make it work with the right girl. For every one guy, there was one girl made specifically for him.

Well, I had found my girl. I found her a long time ago, and I never let her go. I never once gave up on the thought that maybe, just maybe, one day I'd be enough for her. That maybe one day she'd love me like I loved her all those years. I might have doubted myself a couple times, but in the back of my mind, I never once gave up. And though I knew I still had a lot to work on to be _all_ of what she needed, I tried my best. Always did. Every single day I made sure I was my best. She made me my best, so she deserved to be treated with the best I had to offer.

"Some people wait a lifetime."

She pulled away and looked up at me. "What did you say?"

I shook my head to return to focus and smiled at her. "Nothing."

I hadn't even realized I said that out loud.

She cocked her eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything else. She just turned to the front door and dragged me up and into the house. I followed behind and shut the door. My dad was taking my mom to Port Angeles for the night, so that left Bella and I home alone. I made sure to thank him quite a bit before we left the hospital.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Bella spun around in the living room and rested her back against the back of the couch. She propped her hands up next to her and smiled. "It is a Friday."

I nodded. "It is."

She started biting on her bottom lip, and I took a deep breath threw my nose. She was teasing me.

"We could go upstairs." She smiled even wider.

I shook my head. "I think we should stay down here."

"Are you sure?" She drug her finger over the back of the couch and looked away from me. She was using the sexiest voice I'd ever heard.

I walked up to her and rested my hands right next to hers on the back of the couch. Leaning forward a bit, I trapped her between the couch and myself. I smiled down at her and leaned my face forward a bit more. I stopped right before my lips touched hers and let out a slow breath. "You are entrancing Bella."

She let out a shaky breath, but quickly composed herself. She looked up and met my eyes and I watched her brown orbs sparkle. "So, we'll stay down here."

I nodded. "Yes."

She smiled. "Is it your turn or my turn?"

I grinned, making sure to lift one side of my smile up a bit higher. I knew she loved my grin, and it made her bend to my will. Most of the time.

She just shrugged. "Does it really matter?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I moved my body closer to her. She swallowed hard and looked at my lips. Her eyes moved from my lips to my eyes a couple times before she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my jaw. "You can have your turn if you'd like."

I nodded. Then I lowered my lips to the base of her neck and kissed her once. Keeping my voice low and soft, I moved up to her ear just enough so she'd be sure to hear me. "I have something special in mind for you Mrs. Cullen."

She giggled and nodded. "I bet you do." Then she threw herself forward and into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up to my lips, crushing hers against mine.

I quickly took her in my arms and pressed her back against the couch a little more. She smiled and I moved my hands to her hips, resting them there and pulling her closer whenever she started losing balance. I kept her steady, as best I could while being completely distracted by her lips, while I slowly drug my tongue along her bottom lip. She willingly parted her lips and threaded her fingers through the hair at the base of my neck. She tugged slightly, and I knew that was her way of saying she wanted me closer. I pulled on her hips, but didn't get her much closer. We were already pressed against each other and I had her bent just barley over the back of the sofa.

I let my tongue wrestle with hers for a couple minutes before realizing I needed to breath. I took small, slow breaths through my nose, but that could only prolong this kiss so long.

She tilted her head to the side a bit, giving me better access and I ran one hand around to the small of her back, then up her back slowly. I felt her shiver under my touch and groaned quietly. She smiled again and deepened the kiss again, moving more forcefully against my lips and smoothing her fingers through my hair and against my scalp. She was sending me into complete ecstasy. Then, when I heard her moan into my mouth, and felt her lips vibrate a little, I almost lost it.

I reached down and grabbed onto the back of her thighs, pulling her up into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and wrapped one arm around my shoulders, to help keep her up and steady, while the other stayed in my hair. Her fingers were like heaven against my scalp and her hand gripped my shoulder tight. I kept one arm around her waist tight and moved forward a bit so she was settled onto the ledge of the couch. Her butt just barley hovered over the top so I set her down lightly and moved my free hand up her back and onto the back of her neck.

She moved her hands to the tops of my shoulders and pulled me closer, nearly causing herself to topple over and into the couch cushions. I then moved my hands to cup her face. She moaned again and I caressed the apple of her cheeks with my thumb.

She finally pulled away, gasping for air and clutching at my shoulders. She looked down and took long slow breaths.

"Edward Cullen."

I smiled and moved one finger to her chin, lifting it so she'd look at me.

"Yes, love?"

She started giggling and shook her head. "You are so distracting."

I nodded. "It was kinda the point."

Then she shook her head. "No, I have plans with you. Remember?" She grinned at me and I nodded, completely smitten by her. She giggled. "Then good, we can continue with our plans."

I nodded again and leaned forward to kiss her. She lightly draped her arms around my neck again and giggled.

Then she jumped off of the back of the couch and took off for the kitchen yelling, "You get the movie, I'll get the popcorn." She twirled so she was facing me before she disappeared through the kitchen door, and gave me a little wink.

I nodded and ran upstairs to raid my movie collection.

An hour later, Bella and I were sitting on the couch, well I was sitting while she was leaned over and laying against my chest and lap, in the middle of Troy. She loved that movie, and I didn't hate it, so I picked it out for her first. She enjoyed the bit of romance and historical aspect of it, while I just enjoyed the fight scenes. It was a win win.

"Edward?" Bella tilted her head to look up at me.

I kept my eyes focused on the tv and moved my hand to slowly run through her hair on my lap. "Yes love?"

She rolled over a little, which caught my full attention.

"What were you saying earlier?"

I creased my eyebrows and grabbed the remote to press pause. Then I looked back down at her. "When?"

"Earlier, outside. You said something, but I didn't quite hear it."

I thought about it for a moment, then closed my eyes and smiled. I felt her hand graze my cheek and opened my eyes. "Some people wait a lifetime Bella."

She smiled and sat up. She cuddled into my chest and rested her hand on my shoulder as the other tucked under my arm. "Wait a life time for what exactly?"

I leaned forward a bit and pressed my forehead to hers. "This."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, nodding. "I guess so."

I nodded with her. "They do." Then I lifted her face so I could lightly kiss her. "Most people wait an entire lifetime to find what I found at such a young age. They search and search only to come up short time after time. They go through dozens of failed attempts at romance before that one person comes along that they were always meant to be with. They would give their entire hearts to have what I have." I touched my finger to her nose. "To have you. To have a love like this. You are spectacular Bella. More than I'd ever dreamed of, and you're all _mine_. I wake up next to you every morning, see your beautiful face the minute I open my eyes. I get to go throughout my day with you by my side. Whenever I want to see you, I can. Whenever I want to touch you or kiss you, or hug you, I can. Some people don't get that. They may not ever get that. And to wrap up everyday of the rest of my life, I get to go to sleep next to you. Holding you, and loving you."

She let out a slow breath and I saw her eyes start to water, but I wasn't quite done just yet.

I took her face in my hands and caressed her cheeks, which were now filling with a bit of color. "Some people never fall in love, and I got lucky enough to fall in love with my best friend. I have, right in front of me, what every man in the world wants. You're beautiful and so intelligant. You're lovely and charming, and funny. You're eyes show me everything you're thinking and that smile can drive me absolutely insane. You're everything I could have ever even pictured in my perfect woman _and _more. Bella," I made sure we had full eye contact before I continued. "I can't imagine my life without you. You _are _my life, and therefore the most important person I'll ever love. I know I may have messed up a couple times in the past, but I don't do it on purpose. I don't do it with the intention of hurting you. I do it because I'm stupid and don't think."

She shook her head. She was breathless and her voice barley came out as a whisper. "You're not stupid Edward." Then she leaned forward and kissed me, just once. "You're so amazing."

I smiled, but shook my head. "This is about you Bella. This is all about how much I love you and how much I need you." She smiled back at me but relaxed and kept her eyes locked with mine. "Do you know why I proposed to you when I did?"

She slowly shook her head.

I took her hand in mine and moved my other down to the side of her neck. "I did it because I knew. I knew I'd never live without you and I knew I'd never try. You were _it_ Bella, still are. And I kinda figured, why not just do it? I knew I'd end up marrying you and loving you for the rest of your life, so why not then? Why wait when I don't have to?"

She smiled and nodded. "Makes sense." She giggled a little and tilted her head into my touch. "I knew too."

I nodded. "I know. You wouldn't have said yes if you didn't."

Then her smile faded and she looked away. She seemed to think something over in her head before she looked down and shook her head. I tried lifting her face so I could see her better, but she kept it down.

"What is it love?" I tried to make eye contact again, but she turned to the side and I saw a couple tears fall down her cheek. I put my hands on her shoulder and jerked her softly. "Bella, talk to me. Please."

She turned to face me but kept her gaze down. "Didn't you hate me?"

I shook my head furiously. "Never. Never in my life have I ever hated you Bella. Why in the world would you think that?"

She looked up at me and frowned again. "I said no. I wanted to marry you, but I said no."

I shook my head again and grabbed her face with both hands, keeping her gaze on me. "Bella, I never hated you for that. I know why you said no, and I understood it. I didn't like it, but I accepted it. And then you said yes. _You _came to _me _and said yes. You made up for it and we fixed things. It went perfect. I remember that night so clearly, and trust me when I say, of the many memories I have from that weekend, you saying no is not one of them. I promise you that."

She smiled a little and nodded. "I should have just said yes. I knew I wanted it. My heart was screaming yes! But my mouth just said no."

I smiled back at her and chuckled quietly. "I know. It's OK. I never hated you that night. I never could. Nothing you could ever say or do could ever make me hate you love."

She raised her hands to mine as I lowed them to the sides of her neck again. "You were so mad at me. When I walked out that door, and hollered for you. You looked so mad. So heartbroken. I hurt you Edward."

I shook my head. "I was mad at myself. I thought I had ruined things by walking out on you. I thought I had made the biggest mistake. I kept running it back in my mind, trying to find a way I could have made it better. Trying to find a way I could have done it differently."

She frowned again. "You were so perfect." Then she smiled to herself and closed her eyes. "The night was perfect. If I had just said yes to begin with.."

I shook my head and put my finger to her lips. "If you had just said yes, I wouldn't have went outside, and you wouldn't have chased me and looked so damn good with water dripping off your hair." I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "You were soaked, and you still looked absolutely irresistible."

She giggled and looked down. "You're so awful." Then she flipped back over and laid back down on my lap. She looked up at me and smiled. "I promise you, I always meant to say yes to begin with. And I'm so glad you asked again."

I nodded. "I didn't ask Bella."

Then she furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes you did."

I shook my head. "No. I never _asked_ you to marry me. I told you to marry me." I chuckled and she sat back up slightly.

"What are you talking about Edward Cullen?"

I chuckled and looked down at her. "What did I say to you that night?"

She looked away, seemingly thinking about what I had said to her that night.

"You asked me Edward. What are you talking about?"

I smiled and gripped her hand. "I said, 'marry me Bella'. I didn't ask. Therefore, you didn't have a choice but to say yes." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

Then she started laughing and rolled back over. "Why to ruin the moment baby."

I nodded and pulled on her hip so she was closer to me. "Anytime honey. Anytime."

I picked up the remote from the arm of the couch and pressed play and we continued our movie. I wasn't that much interested in it, but Bella kept watching. I just watched Bella.

I watched as her face smiled randomly, then frowned at some parts. I watched as her eyes glanced back and forth and the way her eyebrows raised every once in a while.

When the movie was over, Bella got up to put the second one in, but I stopped her. I got up behind her and took her hand. "How about we save that one for later. I'm hungry."

She looked over to the clock and nodded, "OK. What would you like to eat?" She turned to walk into the kitchen, but I stopped her again.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" I smiled down at her and bent down to scoop her in my arms. She cried out in surprise, but then threw her head back and laughed. "I'll get dinner." I carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom, where I set her down on the sink and started the hot water.

"What are you doing?" She kicked her feet back and forth and looked over at me.

I smiled and reached under the sink for some bubble bath Alice had left here. "I'm drawing my beautiful, pregnant, wife a warm bath so she'll relax and enjoy the rest of the night."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I am relaxed Edward."

I nodded. "I know. But there's no such thing as _too_ relaxed." Then I turned on the cold water a little to even out the temperature.

As I was pouring the bubble bath into the tub, she got up and stood behind me. "Edward. You don't have to do this. I'm really fine."

I poured what I needed, learning from my last attempt at starting a bubble bath for her, and capped the bottle, then put it back under the sink. I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer and leaning down so I was eye level with her. "I know. But I love you, and I want to take care of you. I need you to be relaxed and I want you to enjoy yourself. This will keep you calm and happy while I get dinner. Then we'll finish out movie night. Deal?"

She nodded slowly and whispered, "Deal."

I bent forward to kiss her and smiled. "Thank you Bella." Then I turned around and put my hand in the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. "Now get in." I turned back around to her to see her lifting her shirt over her head. I blinked a couple times as she smiled at me.

Then, she smiled at me and reached down to unbutton her jeans. When she pushed them down her legs and kicked them against the wall, she bit on her bottom lip and stepped closer.

"So, what were you planning on for dinner Edward?" Her voice was even and steady and I knew she was automatically going to win this little battle.

I shrugged. "Um, there is some, uh," I stopped talking and caught my breath, then closed my eyes and continued. If I couldn't see her, I couldn't make a fool of myself. But something told me I was a bit late for that. "Alfredo something in the freezer. I was thinking about making that and maybe some bread if you wanted."

I heard her take a step forward and opened my eyes. She was smiling up at me with the most wicked grin I've ever seen. "That might take too long. I was thinking, maybe a pizza? Chinesse?"

I swollowed hard and shrugged. "But, we can get that anytime. I want to take advantage of our free time." My voice was wavering and she giggled a little.

"We have all weekend Edward, but we only have tonight alone." She took another step forward and pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting her hair splay over her shoulders and down her back. I took a deep breath of air, realizing I had momentarily forgotten to breath. _What the hell was this girl doing to me?_

I nodded. "Good, um," _Breath. _"point."

She smiled and nodded with me. "So, do you want me to order?"

I shook my head. "I got it!" Then I dashed around her and out of the bathroom. I got halfway down the hallway before I stopped and smacked myself on the forehead. I turned back and skidded in front of the bathroom, grabbing onto the door frame and stopping myself. I peaked my head in the door and looked at Bella. She was standing against the counter, arms crossed over her chest and a huge grin on her face. "Wait, so what was I ordering?"

She giggled and told me exactly what she wanted from the chinesse place in town.

Once I got everything ordered a wait time of fourty-five minutes, I rushed back upstairs and into the bathroom. Bella was already in the tub waiting for me and when I entered the bathroom, she smiled and waved me over.

_My lord! _I swear, this woman was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think?**

**Did you all like the fake flirting and suduction going on there before 'movie night'? If you all remember, Fridays used to be Bella and Edwards movie nights, so I thought it would be cool to bring back a little piece of their friendship that meant so much to them.**

**And, I don't remember if I mentioned this is the last AN for last chapter, but I want to make it clear- I've never been pregnant. I've never even maybe thought I was pregnant, lol, so all of the information for this pregnacy is coming from my friends experience, or websites. I do know, however, that all pregnancies are different. So I'm trying to make this one unique. And as real as possible (=**

**OH! OK, so did anyone else watch the _10 Vampires We Love_ on _E!_? Edward Cullen/Robert Pattinson was number one! Then again, how could he not be! He's Edward Cullen (=**

**And I'm sooooo excited about _New Moon_ coming out in 4 days! I got my tickets the other day and won't get to see the movie until 1 a.m on Saturday because all the other shows were sold out )=**

**I'll try to get one more update in right before the movie comes out, but I'm going to start reading _Twilight_ and _New Moon_ again tomorrow so I can get a brief brushup on the books before I go see _New Moon_ (= If not, I hope everyone enjoys the movie as much as I think I'm going to (=**

**_Don't forget to review (= They are like my crack! (=_**


	29. I Wanted To Kill Him

**Hello**

**Alright, so I was going to make you guys suffer and wait til tomorrow before I updated, but I'm kinda feeling really nice right now (=**

**I'd also like to say thank you for your reviews on last chapter, and the support for what I said about negative comments. It's nice to know my readers are responsive to what I have to say and actually listen to me, and read my unnecessary author notes.**

**More so, this chapter is more of a filler chapter. There is some 'action' or _drama _at the bottom but I was just looking to write a fun chapter. Also, I know I said there was going to be a skip in time here soon, and that's going to be next chapter. I'm not going to skip far, or leave out anything important, but for those of you that asked, yes the baby is going to be born in this story. I wouldn't just leave you people hanging like that (= So, I have 11 more chapters, plus an epilouge to get through 6 or so more months of pregnancy and the birth. As I've asked before, please be patient with me (= You guys are really great readers and I want to end this story really wonderful.**

**Enjoy!**

**OH! And P.s. Someone comes _back_ in this chapter. Any early guesses? _(for hint, look above to sentence refering to the 'action', or drama. (= )_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29 .. Bella**

"Edward, no!" I took off running down the hall and to his bedroom.

I knew he was close behind, but I didn't look back. Instead I threw open his bedroom door and ran to the other side of the bed.

Just last week, Esme had broke down and bought a new bed. It was only a double, while his other bed was a king, but it was perfect for just visiting. The blood red sheets set off a different feeling then the gold ones did. It made the room look and feel much different, but it was a good different. It separated his old room from his new room back in Seattle, and eventually his room when we moved back home.

"Bella." I heard Edward's sing-song voice enter the room before I saw him. He was smiling and grinning at me like he was trying to stun me for an attack. I just giggled and shook my head. "Come here love." He put his finger out in front of him and started pointing it back at him in a come-here-motion.

I shook my head again and smiled. "Not on your life Cullen."

He chuckled and entered the room all the way, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He then looked back up at me and shook his head. "I didn't want to have to do this Bella, but you've left me with no other choice."

Then, before I could even register what he said, he lunged for me. I made an attempt to crawl across the bed, but only made it halfway before I felt my legs being pulled out from under me. I flipped over in time to see Edward crawl on top of me and lay himself against me.

I was laughing uncontrollably and trying to push him away, but he didn't budge. Instead, he moved down my neck with his lips and started sucking lightly on the base of my collarbone. When I stopped laughing, he looked up into my eyes and smiled triumphantly. I sighed and laid my head back, resting it against the mattress and closing my eyes. His lips were like magic when it came to me.

"Bella." He groaned against my neck and I felt him smiled again before he kissed me again.

I threaded my fingers in his hair and rubbed them gently and smoothly against his scalp. When he moaned I pulled gently, signaling for him to raise his head. When he did, I pressed my lips to his in a feverish kiss. He responded quickly by moving his hands up my body and around my back.

He rolled us over onto our sides and wrapped his arms around me tight, pulling me as close as he could as his lips moved with mine.

Then, before either of us wanted to part, we heard sounds on the steps. Edward lifted his head a bit and stayed real quiet as we heard, what sounded like, Esmes voice on the stairs. She was talking to someone and Edward froze. His arms locked around me and I tried not to giggle.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He looked down at me and raised his eyebrows. "My mother is home. And she's about to catch us making out," Then his eyes fell down to my body. "in towels, might I add."

I laughed quietly and shook my head. "OK, honey, one, the door is locked. Two, we're married. Why are you so worried about being caught making out with your wife?"

He took a deep breath and shrugged. "It's not that exactly. It's just the idea I guess." Then he sat up, gently pulling me with him. "I wouldn't want to walk into a house knowing my parents were running around their bedroom in towels, making out like teenagers." Then he shuddered slightly. "Oh! OK, get dressed please." He jumped off the bed and held out his hand for me.

I just laughed and nodded. "Alright." I hoped off the bed and reached down on the floor for my robe. I traded the towel in for the blue silk robe and then leaned back against the bed while Edward pulled on his jeans.

When he turned to me, he gave me a half smile. "I didn't upset you did I?"

I shook my head. "No. Not at all." Then I laughed quietly. "Just promise me once your mom is at least downstairs you'll want to kiss me again."

He chuckled and stepped closer to me. "I always want to kiss you. You have no idea how much I think about being able to kiss you."

I closed the small gap between us and put my hands on his chest. "Then do it." I smiled up at him and lifted myself up on my tip toes so I could lightly kiss him. He smiled and nodded, putting his hands on my lower back and pulling me against him more.

After only a couple minutes, we pulled back and I grabbed my towel.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take my shower now." I started to head to the door, but turned around before I left the room. "No distracting me this time Mr. Cullen."

He winked. "I'll think about it Mrs. Cullen. You know, you shouldn't be so tempting." He smiled at me before I turned and left the room.

I loved being in Forks. I loved what it did to mine and Edwards relationship. Edward was so laid back and comfortable and relaxed at home. He was OK in Seattle, but whenever he got back home, he turned back into the Edward I knew and loved so much. The Edward I was starting to miss. The Edward that didn't care about daily routines and everything else. He only cared about having fun and being with his best friend. He let himself go and let himself be so carefree.

I don't know what it was about Seattle, but it was just a different atmosphere.

Maybe it was because that wasn't our home. It was only our temporary home, and that's how we had looked at it since we moved there. We knew we'd never stay in Seattle. We knew it just wasn't for us. Forks was our home, it's where our families were, it's where we were comfortable. Where we were familiar. And we couldn't wait to come home.

I knew when we got back to Seattle; back to school, and work, and the lives we'd been living for months now, things would change a little. Not enough for anyone to really notice, but I would. When it came to Edward, I noticed everything.

After my shower, I went back into Edwards room to get dressed, then proceeded downstairs.

I heard Edwards voice coming from the kitchen, so I pushed the door open and entered without hesitation. But when I saw Edward embracing his mother in the middle of the kitchen, I froze and turned to walk away.

"Bella."

I turned back and saw Esme smiling at me and wiping tears from her face.

"I'm sorry Esme. I'll, um, be out in the living room." I pushed the door open just as Esme cleared her throat, signaling for me to stop.

"Bella, it's OK." I heard her stepped toward me and then I felt her hand on my shoulder. "I was just telling Edward how great it is to see you two. And with everything that's been going on with you two, it's wonderful that you're going to be coming home soon. I really love that you're going to be here when the baby comes." Her face lit up when she mentioned the baby. "My first grandchild." Then new tears started falling.

I didn't really know what to do. I'd never had to deal with a crying Esme. She's usually the one that held it all together.

I started to reach out to her, but Edward stepped up behind her and spun her around, bringing her into his arms again and nodding me out the door. He gave me a sweet smile and motioned for me to go ahead into the living room again.

I nodded and quickly made my exit. Once I was sat on the couch, I reached for the remote and turned the tv on low. I figured I'd give Edward the much needed time with his mother. It was hard for him to continue their close relationship with him now married and living three hours away. And, as Esme said, the baby was a big deal too.

After a couple minutes, I heard the kitchen door swing open and I looked over to see Edward smile at me as he walked across to the couch. He bent over the back and kissed the top of my head.

"I have plans for you today."

I looked up at him and creased my eyebrows. "I thought we were going to just hang out here today..?"

He nodded. "Well, we could, but there is something else I wanna do." Then he turned and lifted his leg over the back of the couch, plopping himself down next to me.

I shook my head. "Your mother would kill you if she saw you do that."

He shrugged. "She's really looking forward to spending a day with us. Are you alright with that?"

I looked over at him and nodded. "Of course I'm alright with that Edward."

He nodded and smiled. "I thought so. Why don't you go grab your purse and we'll get out of here. She wants to, um, take you," Then he jumped off the couch and started scratching his top lip, obviously trying to slur his words and make them very unclear. "shopping."

I jumped off the couch and made a grab for his shirt before he spun himself around the back of the couch and stuck his hands out. "Now, don't kill me Bella. She wants to. Not me! She. Her. All her. Blame her! Yell at her, but please don't kill me!"

I had just gone shopping yesterday! I didn't like shopping to begin with, now I had to go two days in a row. Now when did Carlisle say I could start using that swollen feet excuse?

I just stared at Edward as he stood behind the couch with his hands still up in front of him. I took a deep breath and shook my head. "You are so incredibly lucky I love you. I do not really want to shop."

He nodded. "I know love. But this is for Esme. She wants to help you pick out maternity stuff because she don't know when we'll be back, or when she'll have another opportunity like this."

I groaned. "I know, but.." Then I sighed and my shoulder slumped slightly. "alright. I'll be OK. But why do I need maternity clothes?"

He just shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. My guess is you'll be gaining weight here in a couple months or so, and you'll need them. And she kinda feels bad."

I was confused now. Why in the world would Esme feel bad?

"Why?"

He shrugged slowly and looked down. "I might have kinda told her what, uh, happened with you and your mother. She feels awful and wants to try and be there for you. She knows how hard it was for you the first time, and she wants to be there again. She knows she's not your mother, but she feels bad Bella. She wants you to know you have a mother."

I nodded. "She is my mother. None of this mother-in-law stuff, she's my mom. And I'll go. I'll do this for her."

He smiled even wider and nodded, stepping around the couch and taking me in his arms. "Thank you Bella. She really loves you. You know that." Then he kissed the top of my head. "And I love you too. And I'm looking forward to helping you pick out clothes too."

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He laughed and nodded. I laughed with him and shook my head. "Don't get too excited. You might make me worry about you Edward."

He laughed again and kissed my forehead before letting me go. He kept his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me. "I just wanna spend a fun day with you."

I nodded. "Alright, well, then let's go." Then I turned around and jogged upstairs to grab my purse.

When I came back downstairs, I saw Esme sitting on the couch pulling her shoes on with her coat on her lap. When she heard me come into the room, she smiled up at me. "You sure you're OK with this Bella?"

I nodded. "I am."

She finished tying her shoe and stood up, grabbing her purse and her coat and walking over to me. She pulled me into a small hug with her one free arm and ran her hand over my back. "Thank you Bella." Then she pulled away and looked at me. "This means a lot to me, but I don't want to make you do something you don't want to."

I shrugged. "This should be more interesting then shopping for bridesmaids dresses with Alice."

We both laughed and nodded.

When Edward was ready, we walked outside. I offered the front seat to Esme, but she climbed into the back and smiled, waving me into the front seat. I slowly climbed in and when Edward got in, we sped off down the driveway and onto the highway.

We made it to Port Angeles in a little under an hour and Edward found the shopping mall and parked.

Edward got out and opened both my door and the back door for Esme. Esme smiled up at him and nodded her head.

I pulled on his shoulder after he shut the doors and lifted myself up to his ear. "Told you she was proud of you."

He nodded and kissed my temple. "She's proud of you too love."

I shrugged. "I guess. But she didn't raise me as much as she raised you. She has more reason to be proud of you."

I took his hand in mine before he could say anything else and we walked into the shopping mall right behind Esme. When we got in the doors, Esme turned around and looked at me.

"Where to first Bella?"

I shrugged slowly. "Um, I have no idea." I chuckled and looked at Edward.

He shrugged to, and we both looked at Esme. He smiled, "Why don't you lead us mom."

And lead us, she did.

First she led us to a small store just full of maternity clothes. I had to stop and take a look around. I didn't know if I was actually excited about this trip yet, because it's not like I was going to get to wear the clothes right away. I hadn't gained any weight, that I could see, yet.

Esme went straight to the dresses and skirts and tugged me right along. Edward just kinda stood back and laughed and nodded. He was having fun just being there.

"Bella, this would be so adorable on you."

I turned around and Esme was holding up a beautiful darker blue dress. It was kinda short, and the top was more of a 'night out' kinda look, but it was cute. It looked like something I might look good in.

I nodded, "I'll try it on."

She handed it to me and walked with me over to the dressing room. I walked into one of the rooms and put the dress on, then turned and looked in the mirror. I smiled and turned around to see the back. It was really beautiful, and it was almost the exact color that Edward loved so much on me. Speaking of Edward?

I stepped out of the room, and showed Esme. Her smile was huge and she nodded up and down quickly.

"Bella, you have to get that. Let me get it for you. Please." She stepped closer and lightly touched the fabric on the sides. "It's so perfect on you." She let go of the dress and turned around. "Now where is Edward?" She turned back to me and held up one finger, then smiled and hurried away to find Edward.

I smiled and turned around to look at the dress one more time. It really was perfect. And I was going to get it. Now I just had to convince Esme to let me buy it myself. That was going to be a feat I wasn't so sure I'd get away with.

"Love."

I spun around to see Edward standing right behind me.

He smiled down at me and gently put his hands on my side. "You look really great in that dress." Then he leaned down and kissed me quickly, but sweetly. "Do you like it?"

I nodded. "I love it. I think I'm going to get it."

He nodded, "Alright. Great." He kissed me one more time. "I'm glad to see you smiling. I really hoped you'd enjoy today."

I smiled back at him and laid my hands on his chest. "I am enjoying myself. This is actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

He chuckled and let go of me. "Well, I think Esme is out looking for more clothes, so why don't you get that one off and we'll go look some more."

I nodded again and pulled myself up to kiss his cheek before walking into the dressing room and changing back into my jeans and t shirt. When I walked out, Edward was still standing there. He took my hand and led me across the store where Esme was.

We spent another hour or so in that store, but only found a couple other things I liked. Mainly a couple pairs of tights that would match anything and still fit no matter how big I might get. And I could probably still wear them after the baby came. Which would make Alice happy.

Then I thought about Alice. She was going to be so upset that she wouldn't get to take me shopping for pregnant clothes.

I squeezed Edwards hand to bring his attention down to me.

"What is it Bella?" He smiled at me and took my other hand in his, turning to face me.

I started biting on my bottom lip and shrugged. "What about Alice. You know she's going to take it personal that she didn't get to take me shopping."

He nodded. "I know. But I already told myself, and my mom, that we weren't going to go overboard today. You're not far enough along to fit into most of these clothes and so we agreed we'd only get you a couple things. In a couple months, if and when you need new clothes, Alice will have her day." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

I nodded, "OK. Just promise me you'll be there on _her day_. I don't want to be left alone with Alice while shopping _while_ pregnant."

He chuckled and nodded, pulling my hands up to his chest. "I promise." Then he leaned down and kissed me again.

I heard someone approach us, but they didn't say anything. It must have been Esme.

I pulled away from Edward and turned to look past him. Sure enough, Esme was standing there smiling.

"You two are too cute." She stepped closer and took one of my hands from Edward. "But we should probably feed the pregnant woman."

I nodded and looked up at Edward. "I agree. Feed the pregnant woman."

He chuckled once and nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

We found a little familiar diner right down the street and decided to just walk down there. It wasn't far and there was no sense in going all the way back to the car just to have to come back to the shopping mall.

When we got there, Edward found a small table and we all sat down and grabbed our menus.

The day, so far, had been going absolutely perfect. But all perfect days have a small flaw. Or a big flaw. Depending on how you look at it.

Right across from us, sitting at a table in the same diner, in the same town, at the _same_ exact time, was someone I wasn't really looking forward to seeing. And if I wasn't looking forward to seeing him, I could only imagine how Edward was going to feel if he saw him.

I took my eyes off of him immediately. I didn't want Edward to notice him only because I couldn't stop staring.

I wasn't afraid of him. He no longer scared me. But that didn't mean I wanted to come face to face with him again. That didn't mean I was OK with being in the same place as him.

Lunch went pretty quick. Almost too quick. I didn't really say anything, just ate my food and tried my best to keep Edwards attention on me. A lot harder without words.

But as we got up to leave, Edward went tot he left to the front counter, so he could pay the bill, and me and Esme walked to the right to find the bathrooms.

Before I could walk into the bathroom, I heard my name being called. I closed my eyes and just stood there.

"Bella." The voice was quiet. "Is that you?"

I had my back turned to him, but I knew I had given myself away the moment I froze upon hearing my name.

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

Esme took my hand and looked at me, completely confused. "Bella, what's going on? Are you OK?" She took her other hand and put her finger under my chin and pulled my face up. "There is a man behind you talking to you. Is everything alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah." My voice was weak, but I didn't really know why. The guy behind me wasn't someone to fear. That's what I told myself over and over countless nights. But I didn't know if I was to help me sleep better and nightmare free, or if it was true.

I still don't think I actually knew the real answer.

I turned around and he smiled a little.

"Hey Bella. I thought that was you."

I nodded. "It's me." Lame answer, but it was really all I had right now.

He put his hand on the back of his neck and started rubbing back and forth. "Um, it's nice to see you."

I nodded again, "It's, uh, nice to see you too."

He shook his head. "No it's not. You're not happy to see me at all. I know that. I know why, and I understand. I made a huge mistake, and I regret it. A lot actually." He broke eye contact with me and looked at my feet. "I didn't run into you on purpose. I hope you don't think that. I'm not following you anymore."

We both chuckled a little and his face raised back up to look at me.

"I know you're not following me."

He smiled, "You're all too forgiving Bella. I don't deserve it, but I wanna thank you. You kept me out of trouble, and I didn't deserve that either."

I shrugged. "I couldn't actually find the will to have you put away. It didn't seem very fair."

He shook his head. "It wouldn't have been, but I wouldn't have blamed you. I had an option, and I didn't make the right choice. I'm sorry."

I nodded, and before I could say anything else I saw Edward rushing across the diner. He looked angry and was heading straight for us.

I shoved him aside and stood right in Edward path just as he reached us.

"Edward! No."

He looked over my head and his usually happy green eyes turned dark and mad. Something I'd only seen a handful of times.

"What are you doing here?!" He tried to push past me to get to his target, but I wasn't going to allow it. I knew he was mad, and I knew he was upset, but that was no reason to jump on top of someone in public.

"Edward, come outside with me. We'll talk."

He shook his head. "What is he doing here?!"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But let's go outside."

Then Esme stepped in and grabbed onto Edward shoulders. "Edward." Her voice was calm, but very motherly. Very stern. "You need to listen to Bella. Step outside before you make a scene."

Edward never once took his eyes off of the man standing behind me, but took my hand in his and pulled me aside. He motioned for him to go before us, and as he walked by, Edward quickly followed. He was fuming. I could hear the ragged breaths he was trying to take and saw his jaw clenched tight.

Once we were outside, I had to step in front of Edward again.

"Bella, please step aside. I don't want to accidently hurt you." He looked down at me, but I shook my head.

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back gently. "You're not going to hurt me. You're going to calm down and listen to me. He didn't do anything wrong. He apoligized, and remember what he did for us Edward."

He shook his head. "I need to talk to him alone."

I pushed him back, a little harder this time. "No! Edward, listen to me."

He tried to say something, but I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Edward, I'm not here to pose as any type of threat to Bella. Nor to you. I didn't follow you here, I swear. I was just in town visiting my family, and happened to be here. I'm sorry."

I turned around and saw he had his hands up in front of him. Then, I felt Edward lunge toward him. I didn't even have time to catch him.

The next thing I saw was Edward holding Jared back against the brick wall. He had both of his hands on his shoulders, holding him back and he was right in his face.

"Edward!" Both Esme and I screamed at the same time, but Edward didn't move.

He looked over at me for a brief second, but then looked back. "No Bella. He hurt you and I told him I didn't want him anywhere near you, ever again!"

I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward, he's not fighting back. Let go!"

Edward shook his head but didn't say anything. He seemed to be struggling with himself, until Jared finally spoke up. "Edward, I'm not going to fight you. I know you're angry, but I was being honest when I said I wasn't following Bella anymore. That was a big mistake, just like I told Bella, and I don't want to fight you."

Edward let him go, but didn't move from right in front of him. "Then what are you doing here?" His voice was broken.

Jared took a deep breath. I could tell he didn't want to say anything to upset Edward further. "I was in town, down in La Push, visiting my family. My mom wanted to go to lunch, but she got called away as soon as we got here. I didn't even know you were here until I saw Bella. I just wanted to apologize to her."

Edward nodded slowly and took a step back. His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

I stepped up behind him and put my hands on his back. "Edward, it's OK."

He nodded again and turned around. I could see tears in his eyes and he looked completely confused. Like he wanted to just beat Jared to a pulp, but at the same time, couldn't.

"Jared, you should go." I looked past Edward and saw him nod.

"I'm sorry Bella. Maybe I'll see you around, if that's OK?"

I nodded and watched him walk away. Once he was around the corner and back in the diner, I drug Edward over to a bench on the side of the building. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Esme took the keys from Edwards pocket and walked over to the car, leaving us alone.

"Edward, talk to me." I sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "It's OK honey, just talk to me."

He nodded slowly and turned to look at me. "Bella, I wanted to kill him."

I nodded. "I know. But you know he's not the bad guy anymore."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. He hurt you, and I told you that no one would ever hurt you. I let him get away with it."

I shook my head. "No, no you didn't. He didn't get away with it and it wasn't his fault." I pulled him closer to me and rubbed his back. "Edward, it's OK."

He looked up at me and tried to blink the tears away. They fell down his cheeks and I wiped them away. "Bella, I love you. And I want to be able to protect you. What happened to you, nearly killed me, and I can't do that again. I won't."

I nodded. "I know. It won't. I promise."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "I love you so much Isabella. You know you're everything to me, and I'm gonna protect you."

I nodded. "I know, and I love you too Edward. We need to move on from this."

He rubbed his hands up and down my back and kissed my neck. "I know, and I am. Just slowly. Give me time Bella. I promise I'll be OK."

I moved my face so that I could see him and nodded, "Take all the time you need, but you need to be careful. You can't kill Jared everytime we see him. We go to school with him and he lives too near to us for you to be like that toward him. I know it was wrong what he did, but you can't want to kill him everytime he comes near us. It's all over, and we need to get away from all of the stress. Understand?"

He nodded and smiled. It wasn't a full smile, but it was a beautiful smile. "I understand." Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you." He kissed me once more before standing up and taking my hand. "Now let's continue shopping for my beautiful wife."

I nodded and we both walked to the car.

* * *

**So? Did anyone see _that_ coming? I know Edward got a little emotional there, but I think it was necessarty. It shows he's moving on, for the sake of Bella and the baby, but he still harbors ill feelings for what happened to Bella.**

**I have to say, when I first wanted to write a 'villian' per say, I didn't want it to be Jared. He was more of an accomplice. But now he feels terrible about it. So I just had to bring him back. I was actually really fond of Jareds character in Eclipse and some of Breaking dawn. I really can't explain why, but I just was. I guess that explains why he's in my story lol (=**

**And if you go to my profile and click on the pictures link, there is a picture of the dress Esme picked out for Bella. It wasn't on a maternity site, but it was on a website I found for 'turn of the century clothing' and I fell in love with a lot of the dresses. They all have a very vintage feel to them, and not only do I myself love that style, but it plays well with the characters. Even though this is a modern story -no 107 year old vampires and all that- I still feel Edward has more of an old world feel to him, and I love that about him. So I tried to keep a little bit of that in my story. It's quite hard, but I try.**

**OH! And also, there is a picture of the onesie Bella bought the other day. I got a comment saying how someone loved the onesie, so I thought I would give you the visual I saw (=**

**So, is everyone excited about New Moon?! I'm freakin' ecstatic dude! Lol. My cousin makes fun of me because I bought my tickets early and stuff, but he just doesn't understand! Lol**

**Also, I'm working on a playlist for this story, and I'm short a couple songs. I have a LOT of songs on my itunes, but I just can't find the perfect song to set as the theme song for this story; like I did with Becomes Attainable. So if anyone out there has a song that they think of when reading this, or just have a really good song in mind, PM me or review with the name. I'm always excited to hear my readers suggestions (= I love it when you guys have opinions.**

**_Don't forget to review! They just so happen to be my exact brand of heroin._**

**_Ha ha, I was reading Twilight, and I came across that part today and it made me smile, again._**

**_._**


	30. I Couldn't Lose Her

**Hello again (=**

**I just want to thank you guys for the reviews (= You all are amazing. I wish I would have gotten this chapter out a little earlier, but I went and saw New Moon, twice, and read the book again.**

**And OMG! That movie was amazing! It was incredibly cute! And the wolves, holy crappp!**

**Alright, I'll let you guys get on to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
Chapter 30 .. Edward**

"Bella, what are you doing?" I got up off of the bed and walked over to her standing in front of the mirror.

She had her pants on, but they weren't buttoning and she was getting frustrated. She tried one more time to button them, but gave up and let go. When she turned to me she sighed and shrugged. "I guess these don't fit either." She pulled them off and I reached behind me to grab her sweatpants. She smiled at me and slipped them on, then stepped closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest.

"You still look great Bella." I looked down at her and kissed the top of her head.

I felt her nod against me, then yawn.

I was glad she went ahead and took off work today, Rick told her they didn't need her today, and it would be OK if she stayed home. I think it was his way of giving her time off and letting her relax. She just thought he didn't want her in today. But either way, she was too tired to argue.

"Why don't you take a nap love?" I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her back so I could look down at her. "I'll wake you for dinner."

She nodded and stretched up on her tip toes to kiss me. Then she walked to the bed, bringing me with her, and climbed in.

"You'll stay?" She laid her head on the pillow and gently tugged on my arm.

I nodded and laid next to her, pulling her to my chest and resting my chin on top of her head. "Of course."

I held her to me, but she kept moving around, trying to get comfortable. Her feet would kick out every couple seconds, and she turned around to face away from me. I just moved in behind her and put my hand on her hip. Then she sighed and rolled back over. She looked up at me and groaned. "I can't get comfortable."

I wrapped my arm around her while I placed the other one on top of her head, smoothing her hair from her face and running my fingers down her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed again, only in a more relaxed way. I kept stroking my fingers across the back of her neck and down her back until I heard her giggle.

I smiled, "Comfortable yet?"

She nodded. "Thank you." Then she attempted to roll over, but stopped herself.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Bella," I put my finger under her chin and brought her face up to mine. "If you're more comfortable on your other side, roll over love."

She smiled a little and nodded, rolling over and pressing her back to my chest.

I continued my motions on her neck and slowly moved down to her back, rubbing her shoulders and moving her hair to the side so I could better see her neck. She sighed once more before I heard her breathing even out. She was sleeping.

I trailed my hand down her back to her hip and then over to her stomach. As my hand rested on the little bump that was just starting to show, I smiled. The fact that her pants started getting a lot snugger a couple weeks ago led us to believe she was starting to gain the weight. Right after our little shopping trip with my mother, she was beginning to become uncomfortable in her old clothes. She was right in the middle of the awkward stage of pregnancy. The part where she's still too small for regular maternity clothes, but just big enough to not fit into her jeans anymore.

She still continued to kick her feet out every couple minutes, but other than that she was pretty still. Her sleep talking had gotten a little worse though in the past week or so. Not worse really, just more often. She talked almost all night. Her voice low and soft, gentle, beautiful.

She usually always said either my name, or 'baby'. She mainly just repeated the same things over and over, like where I should put the crib, and how she wanted that old rocking chair from her old room next to the window. She'd tell me she loved me, and that our child was beautiful.

She hadn't really described to me what she thought our child looked like exactly. She only just said he looked like me.

But the more I saw our child in my dreams, the more I saw a beautiful little girl that was the spitting image of her mother.

We had our different opinions on what we thought the baby was, but we both loved it just the same. I didn't really care if we had a boy or a girl, just as long as Bella and I had a healthy and happy child. Besides, I knew odds were that maybe we would have the chance to one of each. We knew we wanted more than one child, it was something we never really had to talk about, we just knew. When we talked about having a family, we talked about _children_. And Bella never argued.

I laid there next to her, rubbing her back and stomach for another half hour or so, then I slowly crawled out of bed. I stood up and looked back at her for a moment, making sure I didn't wake her, or move her. Once I was satisfied she was still fast asleep, I quietly walked across the room and out the door, shutting it quietly behind me.

Downstairs, Alice and Jasper were sitting around the coffee table, looking over some papers from Jaspers potential new job. He had been going over and over those papers for the past week, and still hadn't made a decision. I wasn't sure what he was waiting for, the job was a great opportunity, and he'd probably never have this chance again.

But I couldn't decided for him. And I knew not having him and my sister back in Forks with all of us was going to be the hardest. The worst part really.

I smiled down at Alice as she looked up and walked into the kitchen. I heard her get up and follow me.

"So, did she like it?" She danced into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, while I opened the fridge and grabbed a soda.

I turned around and shrugged. "I haven't given it to her yet."

She huffed. "What are you waiting for? Christmas?! Cause I have news for you buddy, that's a long wait."

I chuckled and shook my head. "No, I'll give it to her later. She's sleeping right now."

She just shrugged. "Whatever. Well, she's going to love it. You have amazingly great taste for a guy." She giggled and crossed her leg over her other. "What are we doing for dinner? Emmett and Rosalie are going to be back around six, maybe seven. We should go out. We haven't been out all together in a while."

I shrugged. "That sounds good. I'll talk to Bella when she wakes up."

Alice nodded and jumped up from her seat and crossed the kitchen to stand next to me. "I almost forgot," She hopped up on the counter and reached up to the small bookshelf her and Rosalie kept recipe books on. She grabbed one and pulled it down, handing it to me. "This is for her." Then she reached up and grabbed another book, "And this is for you. I thought they might come in handy. I know it's a little late for some of this advice, but there is still a lot to learn."

I looked down at the books in her hands and laughed a little. "Really Alice? 'What to expect when you're expecting'?" I looked at the cover of the one she handed me intended for Bella.

She nodded. "Yes."

I nodded. "Alright." Then I looked at the other one. 'What to expect when your wife is expecting'. Now _that_ would probably come in handy. I looked back up to my sister and smiled. "Thank you. Think these will really help?"

She just shrugged. "I don't know. I read some of the one for Bella, and I think it would really help her. And it would give her something to do, something to read. Maybe she'll give that old _Romeo and Juliet_ a break. It's falling apart." She giggled and jumped off the counter. "When Bella gets up, ask her where she'd like to eat." Before she left the kitchen, she turned back around, "Oh, and I need you to run to the grocery store if you have time."

I shook my head. "Why can't you do that. I want to wait for Bella to wake up."

She chuckled. "Yeah, last time you let me go grocery shopping, Emmett and Jasper pitched a fit because I didn't get the right milk." She walked back over and grabbed a list off of the fridge. "Besides, it's your turn." She smiled at me as she handed me the list.

I groaned and took it, then turned around to get the money out of the jar next to the stove. "Fine, but if Bella wakes up, call me."

"Why don't I just go with you?"

We both turned and looked toward the doorway. Bella was standing there, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. She pushed her self off the wall and walked towards me. When she wrapped her arms around me, she smiled up at me.

"Why did you get up love? You're tired." I encircled my arms around her and held her tight.

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep when you left."

"I'm sorry Bella." I bent my head down to kiss her, "Want me to take you back upstairs?"

She shook her head. "No. I'll go with you."

"You sure, Alice will be here, you can still nap if you'd like."

She shook her head again and gave me a kiss. "I wanna go with you. I need out of the house anyways. You're keeping me cooped up." She giggled and leaned back a little, keeping her arms around me.

I nodded and cupped her cheek in my palm. I smiled, but then felt how warm her face was. I felt the other cheek with my other hand and then moved my left hand up to her forehead. "Love, you have a fever. Are you feeling OK?"

She nodded and put her own hand on her forehead. "I feel fine." Then she smiled and grabbed the list. "Let's go."

I let it go, and let her take the list, then grabbed her hand and walked into the living room. We said a quick goodbye to Alice and Jasper, then I grabbed the keys and we left.

"Bella, are you sure you're feeling alright?" I reached across the center console and put the back of my hand on her cheek. It was still warm.

She nodded. "I feel great. Still a little tired, but I'm fine."

I sighed and moved my hand down to take hers. She moved our hands to where they were laying right on the center console of the car.

When we got to the store, I got out and went around to Bella. I took her hand again and before I could close the door behind her, she swayed a bit. I stopped and put both my hands on her upper arms. "Bella?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head slowly. "I'm fine."

I didn't agree. "Bella, have a seat." I gently pushed her back down into the car and into the passenger seat. I then knelt in front of her and kept my hands on her knees. "Are you sure you're OK? Don't lie to me love."

She put her hands on top of mine and took another deep breath through her nose. "I'm fine. Really. I just stood up too quick. Small head rush." She laughed quietly and started to stand up again, but I stopped her. "Edward, really, I'm fine."

I still didn't believe her. "Bella, maybe we should just go back home. I'll drop you off and come back. I can do this on my own." I chuckled, "It's only grocery shopping, how difficult could it be?"

She shook her head. "No. I said I'm fine, I'm not lying to you Edward." She frowned at me and shook her head again, and tried to stand. This time I let her.

I grabbed her hand and held it tight til she looked up at me. "I didn't mean to sound like I thought you were lying to me. I just wanted to make sure."

She closed the door to the car and smiled again. "I know. If I'm feeling sick, I'll tell you. Promise."

I nodded. "OK." Then I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before pressing the lock button on my key and shoving them in my pocket. "I love you."

She snuggled in under my arm as we walked up to the store, "I love you too."

Inside the store, Bella had handed me the list to read off, while she grabbed all the stuff.

I walked up behind her after trying to decide what peanut butter I wanted. "Bella?"

She turned around and started laughing. Then pointed to the one on the left. I nodded and put the other one back, then put the other in the cart.

She started pushing the cart, and I hurried to catch up and put my hands on either side of her, helping her push. "Grocery shopping is kind of boring Bella. Are we almost done?" I leaned down to kiss right behind her ear and she leaned back a little, resting her head on my chest.

"Yes, we're almost done. Just a few more things." Then she stopped quickly and turned around in my arms. I started to step back to see if something was wrong, but she pulled me closer and moved one hand to the back of my neck, pulling my face down so I was level with her. She smiled right before pressing her lips to mine in the most gentle, but passionate way. She kissed me hard for a minute, then slowed down, carefully moving her lips with mine. I glided my hands down her sides to rest right on her hips, then moved one around her lower back. When I felt her fingers reach my hairline, I sighed.

Then she pulled away and smiled. "So, are you sure grocery shopping with me is boring?"

I shook my head back and forth quickly. "Not at all baby."

She smiled and turned back around, moving my hands to lay under hers on the cart. I kissed the top of her head and turned the corner to get to the other aisle.

Just as I was about to let go and go grab the next thing for her, our cart hit another cart. I looked past Bella to see Jared standing there, eyes wide.

I groaned and shook my head. _Was this ever going to end?_

I felt a sudden rush of pure fury run through me. But I knew if I did something like I did last time, Bella would be upset. She didn't want me mad at Jared anymore, though I couldn't for the life of me figure it all out. I still didn't trust him. Just seeing him standing there, not five feet from Bella, made my heart race and my ears warm with anger.

I don't know how we managed to keep running into him, but this had to stop. He said he wasn't following her anymore, and I had a hard time believing that. This is Seattle. There are so many other places he could be. Why was he here, standing in front of me and my wife? Why did I have to keep seeing him so close to her.

"Hi Jared." Bella gave him a small smile and waved. "How are you?"

He just looked from her to me, not answering.

I still hated him, and I still hated what he tried to do to Bella. It was hard to admit that he wasn't the bad guy, as Bella had said, because of what he let himself do. I looked down and took Bellas hand in mine, rubbing my finger over the very light scar on her palm. The scar that wouldn't be there if he wouldn't have touched her.

But, after the last time we ran into him, Bella did her best to make me believe he did a good thing for her, a couple good things, and he probably didn't deserve my screaming and threatening to kill him. But that didn't make me feel sorry for doing it.

"I'm doing really good Bella. How are you two?" He smiled a little and looked down at his feet.

"We're great." She looked back at me and lifted her hand to rest on the back of my neck, making her lean back a little more, which in turn made her thin jacket fall to the side and expose her small belly.

I heard a quiet gasp and looked over to notice his eyes lifted and fixed on her stomach. I looked down and had to smile. She was just barley showing, but it was enough to let people know she was indeed pregnant.

My anger faded and my breathing slowed back to normal. I hadn't even really realized I was taking slow quick breaths; trying to calm myself down subconsciously I guess.

"Bella," He stayed locked on her stomach for a moment, then raised his eyes to her face. "Are you?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Um," She just smiled and shrugged.

I stepped to the side of her and kept my arm wrapped around her.

"Wow." He smiled at her and stepped closer. "Congratulations."

I was so close to stepping forward too, stopping him from getting any closer, but I stayed back. I had to keep reminding myself that she was in danger from him anymore, and even if she was, I was here, and I'd stop it before it got too far. But when he re-thought his movement and took a step back, I let out the deep breath I was holding inside.

He wasn't going to hurt her, but when someone endangered the one you loved _once_, it was hard to go back to thinking they were no longer a threat. But looking at him now, and watching him step away from her, it was getting a little easier.

Bella smiled up and me and I moved my arm around her and rested it on her stomach. She put her hand over mine and sighed.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Really happy." He smiled at us and took another step back. "I should go."

Bella started to say something, but stopped herself. Instead she just nodded and waved at him as he walked away. When he was gone, she turned in my arms and stretched up to kiss me. "That was good." She kissed me again, "You did great."

I looked down at her and shook my head. "I still have a small urge to kill him."

She giggled and lightly slapped my chest. "But the point is, you didn't go after him. I'm proud of you, you know that?"

I shrugged. "You have no reason to be proud of me."

She nodded, "Yes I do."

I leaned down to kiss her and then turned her back around so we could finish the shopping. We grabbed the last couple things on the list and we headed to the front of the store.

As we were standing in the checkout, I saw Bella lean against the counter after she swayed a bit. I tried to grab her and pull her closer to me so I could see if she was OK, but she just shook her head and turned around, grabbing the money from her purse and paying for the groceries.

I grabbed all of the bags and carried them to the car, where she climbed in the passenger seat without even waiting for me to open her door.

"Are you alright Bella?" I got in and sat down, shutting my door and looking over at her.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"I wish you'd stop saying that." I reached for her hand and squeezed it. "If you're not feeling well, you need to tell me."

She sighed. "I have a headache, and I'm still a little tired."

I nodded and turned the car on, backing out and heading home. "When we get home, why don't you lay down?"

She nodded again. "Alright."

The fact that she didn't argue let me know she really wasn't feeling good, so I hurried home.

When we pulled in the driveway, I got out and helped Bella into the house before coming back out for the grocery bags.

"What's with Bella?" Alice walked up behind me in the kitchen and grabbed one of the bags, putting it's contents away.

"She's not feeling too well. I think she's just tired."

She nodded. "Think she'll still be OK to go out to eat tonight."

I shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I didn't say anything to her about it. I don't want her to feel obligated to feel better by dinner time. She needs rest. If I have to, I'll just stay home with her and you guys can go out."

She shook her head and put away the last bag of groceries. "She'll be OK by dinner time." Then she skipped across the kitchen and grabbed the books and small box that held Bellas present. She handed them both to me and smiled, "Go upstairs. She'll sleep better if she knows you're close."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I headed up stairs with the books and quietly entered the bedroom. I set the box down on top of the dresser and crept over to the bed. I kicked my shoes off and set them next to the nightstand where hers were, then laid down next to her. I didn't wanna touch her, for fear that she'd wake up and not want to go back to sleep. But as I laid there, I heard her sigh, and I knew she was still awake.

"Bella." I whispered against her shoulder.

I heard a small moan come from her lips and smiled. "Yes."

"What are you still doing awake?"

She rolled over and grabbed my hand, pulling it around her lower back and snuggling into my side. "I can't sleep. I'm tired, but I can't seem to fall asleep."

I lightly kissed her forehead and smiled. "Let me see if I can fix that for you love." I slowly crawled out of bed and went to the radio, putting her CD in and pressing play.

By the time I got back into bed, her lullaby was playing throughout the room and I watched her close her eyes and sigh. She fell asleep as soon as I wrapped her in my arms and covered her up.

Almost two hours later, I woke up to Alice trying to sneak into our room. I opened my eyes and saw Alice peaking her head through the door, smiling and waving. "It's six thirty. We're all ready to go."

I nodded and looked down at Bella. I didn't know if I wanted to wake her, but I knew I probably should. If she slept any longer, she wouldn't want to sleep tonight.

I gently shook her til her eyes opened and she yawned.

"Bella, love, it's time to get up."

She shook her head. "No."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I nodded. "It's time to go get something to eat. Aren't you hungry?"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding and sitting up. She crawled out of bed in front of me and stood up, swaying a bit. I hurried to get up and catch her before she hit the ground.

"Bella?!"

She looked up at me and shook her head, as if trying to bring herself back.

"I'm.."

I stopped her, "Don't say you're fine."

She frowned. "I am." Then she turned around. "What are we doing for dinner?"

I walked up behind her, keeping one hand on her hip to keep her steady and grabbed the box on top of the dresser with the other. I eyed her for a minute, before handing it to her. I wanted to make sure she was really OK. "Actually, I was hoping you were in the mood to go out. I got you something."

She smiled a little and looked at the box. "A gift?"

I nodded.

"You know I don't like gifts Edward."

I nodded again, "I know, but this is different. It's something you'll actually like." I chuckled and pulled her back to the bed, sitting her down. I brushed my hand across her cheek, trying to feel them without making it seem obvious I was checking her temperature. She didn't seem to notice as she opened the box and set the lid to the side.

She lifted the dress out of the box and gasped quietly.

"Edward," She stood up and held it out. "It's so beautiful." She turned back to me and smiled. "Did you pick it out?"

I nodded and stood up next to her. "I did. Do you like it?"

She nodded quickly. "I love it."

"That's good." I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled, kissing her cheek. "I was hoping you'd wear it tonight."

She nodded again, "Of course." Then she rushed to the bathroom and closed the door.

I laughed and sat back down on the bed to wait for her to come out.

After a couple minutes, I heard her groan and so I got up and walked to the door. Before I could get it open, I heard her getting sick, so I threw the door open and ran inside.

She was hunched over the toilet, trying to hold her hair back.

I hurried over to her, taking the dress from her hand and tossing it up on the counter, then took her hair in my other hand to hold it back for her. She was crying and getting sick, and I didn't know what to do. She hadn't thrown up in almost a week.

"Bella?"

She sat down next to the toilet and I sat down next to her. She wiped her face and I grabbed the washcloth off of the counter and handed it to her.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head, then got up and got the cloth wet. She walked out of the bathroom after reaching over to flush the toilet.

"I need a drink." She kept the cloth over her eyes as she laid back on the bed. I hurried up and rushed out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

I quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water, then reached into the fridge for the pepto. I wasn't sure if it would help, but it didn't hurt to try. As I started to walk out of the kitchen, Alice stopped me.

"Is everything alright?"

I shook my head. "Bella got sick."

She frowned and nodded, moving out of the way. "I'm sorry."

I quickly ran back up stairs and walked into our room. Bella was still laying down on the bed, the cloth over her eyes. She must have heard me enter, because she started to sit up. When she was all the way up, she wrapped an arm around her stomach and groaned. "It hurts Edward."

I immediately panicked. If her stomach was hurting, what do I do? Do I call Carlisle? Or just take her to the hospital?

"Bella, what hurts? Should we go to the hospital?" I sat down next to her, handing her the water and pepto.

She shook her head. "No hospital. I just need some water and tylenol or something. I'll be fine."

I sighed. "Maybe I should at least call Carlisle."

She shook her head again. "It's not Edward. I promise. I'm just hungry. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten all day, that's probably not good." She chuckled a little and drank all the water down quickly. "Are we still going out to eat?"

I just stared at her, "Bella, are you serious?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'm hungry. We should go soon." She stood up slowly and walked back into the bathroom. I got up to follow her and walked in as she was changing into the dress.

"Bella, we can stay home tonight. It's no big deal. I'll make you whatever you want and we can have a night alone."

She looked at me and smiled as she pulled the dress on. She turned to look in the mirror and smiled wider. "Thank you Edward, but I want to go out. It's OK, I promise, I'll be alright for one night." She turned back to face me and stepped closer, draping her arms over my shoulders and around my neck. "You worry too much honey."

I sighed. "Bella, you haven't gotten sick in a week. You keep getting dizzy and swaying, and you have a fever," I put my hand on her cheek, "Still."

"I know Edward. But it's probably normal. Carlisle said the sickness should start going away, and it is. That was the first time in a week, that's progress." She giggled and took my hand off of her face. "And your hands are really cold. I think it's just you. And I've been getting dizzy on and of for a couple weeks, it's called a head rush. Carlisle warned me about standing up too quickly. I'm fine, and I'm hungry." She lifted herself up to kiss me and back away. "I'll go brush my teeth then we can go." She turned and walked back to the bathroom, but turned around and smiled before closing the door. "I love you, and I love the dress. Thank you very much."

I smiled back and nodded, "You're welcome."

I walked to the closet and changed my clothes, then pulled my shoes on. By the time I was ready to go, she came out of the bathroom and grabbed her shoes and jacket.

We walked downstairs together and saw everyone else waiting at the door. I grabbed my keys and walked outside.

Bella and I rode by ourselves while everyone else climbed into Emmetts jeep.

"Bella," I squeezed her hand and turned to look at her quickly. "you know I only worry about you, right?"

She nodded, "I know."

"I want you to be alright. And it worries me when you're not feeling well. I know this is all new to us, and we don't really know what to expect just yet, so that just makes me worry more. I don't want you to be sick."

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, then brought our joined hands to rest on her knee. "I know Edward, but you have to trust me. I'm just starting to learn the changes my body is experiencing. It's different and I don't know every little thing quite yet, but I'm learning. You'll just have to believe me when I say I'm fine."

I nodded and smiled over at her. "I know. And I do trust you." I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked, then turned and pulled her hand to my lips. I gently kissed her knuckles. "But just know, that if you let anything happen to yourself -anything at all- I'm holding you personally responsible. If something is going on with you and you don't tell me Bella, I can't do anything to help you, and that will only upset me more. I want to be able to be there and help you and make sure you're well. Do you understand that?"

She smiled and nodded. "I do Edward. I understand. If anything goes wrong, I'll let you know right away."

I leaned across to kiss her before I heard a light tapping on my window. I groaned and closed my eyes. "Think they'll go away if we just sit here and ignore them?"

Bella giggled and shook her head, smiling into the kiss. "No. This is you're sister we're talking about Edward."

I laughed and sighed. "Yeah. I guess." Then I leaned away from her, but kept her hand in mine. "But just remember, you married me, she's your sister too."

Bella narrowed her eyes and smiled, "Is it too late to get out of this?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Do you really want out?"

She shook her head slowly, "Not really. I can handle Alice. It's Emmett that makes me wanna find a lawyer."

I laughed out loud and nodded. "If I find a good one, I'll give you his number."

"Thank you." She leaned over and gave me one more kiss before letting go of my hand.

I got out and walked over to her side, opening her door for her and taking her hand back in mine. It just didn't feel right when I wasn't able to touch her, to hold some part of her.

As we walked up to the door, Bellas hand tightened in mine. I stopped and turned to look at her just as she hunched over and grabbed her stomach. I started panicking again and laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Bella?!"

I expected her to stand back upright and tell me she was OK. I was waiting for it, but she never did. She just stood there, bent over and grabbing at her stomach. I didn't know what to do. I looked next to me to see Alices eyes wide.

Then I heard the worst thing in the world. Bella screamed. It was the worst sound of pain I'd ever heard come from her mouth. And I didn't know what to do.

"Edward! You have to get her to a hospital." Alice tugged on my hand and took my keys. "Come on!"

I didn't say a word as I scooped Bella into my arms and carried her back to the car. She was crying and groaning in pain. Emmett rushed in front of me and opened the back door of the Volvo as Alice jumped into the drivers seat. I climbed in the car, with Bella on my lap and Emmett climbed in next to me. He pulled her close to him and laid her head on his lap as she curled up.

I shook my head. "She told me she was fine."

Emmett nodded, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Just breath."

I took long slow breaths, but every time Bella hollered out in agony, I stopped breathing. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and held her. I didn't know what else to do.

"Alice! Drive faster!"

Alice nodded, "I'm going as fast as I can Edward. I'm sorry."

I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose the baby.

"Edward! The baby." Bella screamed out again and clutched her stomach again. Her hands were over mine and her fingers dug into the back of my hands. "It hurts!"

I just sat there, holding her, as Alice drove through town to the hospital.

It was all happening so fast so that I could barley think.

I knew something had been wrong, and I didn't do anything about it.

I had just got done telling her that if anything happened to her, I'd hold her responsible for not telling me. But when I thought about it again, that was all wrong. It was _my_ fault. I should have insisted we stay home. I should have taken better care of her. I should have never listened when she said she was fine over and over.

And now she wasn't.

I looked down in my arms and saw Bella wasn't moving anymore. She wasn't screaming.

"Bella!"

I couldn't lose her.

* * *

**Alright, so don't kill me please =|**

**In my defense, I totally warned you the fluff was for a reason. _And_ I warned you it was going to end soon, so don't hate me.**

**So anyways, New Moon, huh. What was your favorite part? ****I think my favorite part was the Volturi/Cullen, _show down_ of sorts. (I think that's the best word for it, lol) And "You can go to hell." was definitely my favorite line. I won't say anything more for the people that haven't got to see it yet. All I have to say, is that was by far, a hundred times better than Twilight. I still love Twilight, but New Moon went over and beyond what I expected.**

**_Don't forget to review, please. Even if half of those reviews come in death threats, lol._**


	31. And I Couldn't Do It

**Hello again (=**

**So, I made a bit of a change and went ahead with another Edward chapter. I managed to do that in my last story on accident, but this one was on purpose (= I thought you guys might enjoy a bit more Edward. Plus it's a pretty vital chapter, and I think it's better told from Edwards point of view.**

**I'm reallllly sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that last chapter, but I had to make sure you all were still paying attention (= lol. Turns out you are..**

**But I got this chapter out pretty quick just so no one went crazy (=**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I'm really glad to see last chapter got a lot of reviews from people I don't normally hear from. That was really nice (= I love hearing from new readers, or people that have never reviewed before, just as much as I love hearing from people that review every chapter.**

**OH! And thank you sammikidd for begining my Eclipse countdown (= 216 days!**

* * *

**Chapter 31 .. Edward**

I paced the hospital room over and over and over again. Every once in a while Alice or Jasper would come up to me and try to get me to sit down, but I couldn't. I couldn't just sit there while my wife was in a hospital bed unconscious. Not that pacing back and forth made any difference, but it gave me something to do. I wasn't just sitting around waiting. I was up and moving and trying not to think.

Carlisle had drove up an hour ago, but hadn't been able to find out much. They only let him in the room with her because he was not only her father-in-law, but the only doctor she had ever been to throughout her entire life.

I did everything I could think of to calm myself, but nothing worked.

I tried finding solace in the fact that she was stronger than she thought. But the mental picture of her just lying there, unresponsive and still, really made me crazy.

The doctors tried to convince me the baby would be OK, but the way they said it make me believe they were _trying_, but couldn't promise anything.

That wasn't good enough.

This was my wife and my child. My Bella and our baby. She had to be OK. She had to wake up.

"Edward?"

I turned around to see Rosalie standing there in the doorway of the waiting room. She had a cup of coffee in her hand. She gave me a weak smile and walked across the room to me.

"Want some coffee?"

I shook my head. "No. But thank you Rose."

She sighed and sat down in the chair right behind me.

"Edward, she's going to be alright. You have to believe that."

I swallowed hard and turned to sit next to her. "I do believe that." Just the thought of her not being alright nearly sent my stomach in a frenzy.

I felt Rosalie grab my hand as she set the coffee down with her other hand. She turned sideways and looked right at me. "The baby will be fine too."

I shook my head. "It's my fault." She started to say something, but I looked up at her and she shut up. "It's all my fault Rosalie. I should have done something."

"Edward, you did do something. You put her in the back of the car and held her all the way to the hospital. That's all you could have done for her at the moment. That's all she needed."

I shook my head again. I knew this was all my fault. I was to blame if anything happened to her. "No. This is all my fault. I just stood by and watched her all day. I knew there was something wrong, but I didn't do anything. I didn't take her straight to the hospital like I should have. When we left the grocery store, she was acting strange, and when we got home, she got sick and said it hurt. I should have done something."

Rosalie quickly scooted forward and grabbed my hands. "Edward. You can't blame yourself. You're not a mind reader. How were you supposed to know it was serious?"

"She's my wife Rose! She's my best friend. I've known her forever. I know when she hurts and I know when she's faking to try and get me off of her back. I know when she's lying. And she was lying. But I didn't do anything. What kind of husband and best friend does that make me? I let it get this far." I looked down and felt the tears sting my eyes. "It's my fault. If she's not OK, it will be all my fault. I need her." I let go of her hands and put my head in my palms. "I need the baby."

I felt Rose's hands on my back, rubbing slowly up and down, but I couldn't take my mind off of Bella.

I needed to see her.

I stood up out of my seat quickly, turning around and shooting Rosalie a quick apologetic look before dashing to the counter.

I looked over the white counter to see a younger woman sitting behind the desk. "I want to see my wife."

She looked up at me and nodded. "What's her name sir?"

"Isabella Cullen." I tapped my fingers impatiently on the desk top as she typed in her name.

She looked from the computer, to me, then back. "Um." She slowly shook her head and looked back up toward me, but didn't look _at_ me. "The doctors are still in there. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you back there just yet."

What?! I took a deep breath and shook my head. "That's my wife. I need to see her and be with her. That's what they told me an hour ago when my father went back there. Now, please, give me her room number."

She looked at me and sighed. "Sir, I'm sorry."

I shook my head and my hand hit the counter. "I need to see her!"

She sighed again and looked like she was torn. "I'm sorry. I can't."

I turned around and groaned loudly. Rosalie had walked up behind me and stepped to my side to lean over the counter.

"Isn't that illegal? To keep a man from seeing his wife in a hospital? He's the closest to kin she has here, and he hasn't been allowed to see her for three hours. He's tired, he's angry, and he needs to see her." She gave her the worst death glare I think I'd ever seen.

I kinda felt bad for the woman. She was clearly wanting to let me back, but just couldn't. I wasn't here to break any rules, I just needed to see Bella.

The woman looked down and nodded slowly. She mumbled something to herself, but I was too preoccupied to want to listen. "Um, alright." She brought something up on the computer and clicked a few things. "She's in room three oh-one."

I turned back around and gave her a small smile. "Thank you so much." I turned to Rosalie and smiled, the rushed around the corner. I ran down the hallway, turning a couple more corners before I came to her room. I stopped outside to catch my breath and finally grabbed the door handle.

As I entered, I looked around to see my father talking to another doctor. He didn't look upset, so I took as the best sign I'd had all night.

I closed the door as quietly as I could behind me, but the click caught their attention.

The doctor I didn't know stepped toward me, with his hands up. "Young man, you can't be in here right now. We're still running some tests."

Before I could say anything, Carlisle stepped forward as well. "This is her husband, and my son. He'll sit in the corner and be quiet." He gave me a stern look and nodded. "Right?"

I nodded quickly and took a seat in the furthest chair from Bella. It hurt to be there, but still not be able to touch her. When the two doctors stepped aside, I finally saw her. She was pale, and her face looked clammy. Her eyes were still closed, and the blanket was pulled halfway down revealing an IV in her left arm. She was in an awful hospital gown and I wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her. I needed to be close when she decided to wake up.

I heard the doctors whispering in hushed tones back and forth. Every once in a while Carlisle would look back over his shoulder to Bella. His eyes were tired and I knew these were not his normal work hours. Which made me even the more thankful he drove here for her.

I shifted in my seat over and over, trying to be quiet, but trying to get comfortable. I just wasn't close enough to her to be comfortable.

"How far along is she?" The doctor I didn't know looked down at his papers.

Carlisle sighed. "She's about eighteen weeks. Just into her second trimester."

I mentally did the math quickly in my head. "She's almost nineteen weeks." Both the doctors turned to look at me and Carlisle gave me a weak smile. "She'll be nineteen weeks in two days."

The other doctor nodded and turned away, mumbling and quick and quiet 'thank you'.

I sat back, looking back over to Bella. The more I just sat here, the more useless I felt. The more I felt she needed me, and I wasn't being there for her. I knew there was nothing I could do to help, not even a little, but it didn't help me feel any better.

Finally, after another ten minutes or so, Carlisle turned to me. "Edward, can I speak with you in the hall?"

I nodded and stood up, following him out the door. I took one more look back at Bella before I closed the door. The other doctor walked away down the hall without saying one word to me.

"Edward, Bella is going to be fine." My dad placed a hand on my shoulder. "She just need some time right now to rehydrate."

"Rehydrate?" I looked up at him and creased my eyebrows. "Is that all that's wrong?"

He nodded. "Yes. She's pretty dehydrated. It's not severe.. Yet."

Yet? I looked down and nodded. "What do I do to fix it?"

Carlisle sighed and shook his head slowly. "We'll keep her hooked to an IV for a couple days and check her fluid levels again every couple hours. It all depends on how much the baby needs and how much she needs."

I nodded and raised my eyes to see him again. I could tell from the look in his eyes he meant what he said when he said she'd be OK. "What about the baby? You said Bella would be OK, but what about our baby? Is he OK?"

Carlisle nodded. "The baby is fine as of right now." Then he turned away from me, breaking eye contact. "Edward, I'm not going to lie to you. There are some major risks right now. A baby is not strong enough to handle much of anything at this point, and I'm going to try my best to keep it healthy."

I felt tears prick my eyes and tried taking deep slow breaths. "What do you mean risks? Is there a chance the baby might not.." I had to stop as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. "Carlisle, I can't lose.." I turned away and faced the wall, wiping my eyes and trying to regain any bit of composure.

I felt my fathers hand on my shoulder tighten, but I couldn't turn around. All he was going to say was that he was going to try his best. I'd heard him deliver these lines thousands of times, but I never in my wildest dreams imagined he'd be giving them to me.

"Edward, I can't do much for her here. All I can do is hand her over to the doctors here and let them do their work. I can watch, and I can help where I'm needed, or wanted, but that's all. I'm not her doctor here, and the fact that they've let me in this far is a stretch. I'm not going to push my luck son. I'll do my best for her, but that's all I can promise."

I turned back to him, "Do your best for her?! What about the baby too? If we lose that baby, I lose a part of her." I wasn't angry at my dad, not at all, but I didn't have anyone else to take my anger out on. I didn't have any sort of outlet, except my father. I had been building up for hours and didn't have one person to just take all of this out on. I felt horrible for yelling at him, but what was I going to do. "I can't do this! I need her home. I want to take her home!"

Carlisle shook his head slowly, but stopped himself from saying anything. Instead, he put his other hand on my shoulder and pulled me to him.

I crushed myself to my father and let myself cry on his shoulder. I hadn't done this in years. I hadn't broken down this way in I can't even remember how long. This wasn't how I wanted to spend my time close to Bella, but to hear that no one can promise my childs safety was killing me. I knew Bella and I had done this all so quickly, and some part of us just wasn't ready for a baby, but did that mean it had to be taken from us?

No.

I wasn't going to sit back and let this happen.

I pulled away from my father. "I want to take her home. When can we do that?"

He shook his head, "Edward, you have to keep her in a hospital."

I nodded. "I know. I want to take her _home_." He started to say something else, but I stopped him. "Forks. I want to take her home to Forks. I want her there, with you, and mom. I need her there. It will be so much better for her. Please."

Carlisle took one hand from me and rubbed the back of his neck. "Edward, um, I don't know."

"Is is possible?" I looked dead at him, looking for the truth.

He nodded slowly. "If we're careful."

I nodded back at him, then looked through the small window in the door. "Then let's do it. I want to get her there as soon as possible."

Carlisle took a deep breath and went straight into doctor mode. "First, we'll need you to sign release papers. You're the only one that can hand her over to me. From there, I'll sign transfer papers and she'll be under my care. As far as getting her back to Forks, it could be difficult. She needs the IV and it's almost a three hour trip home."

I nodded. "OK, well is there anyway we can keep it in her? Keep the IV?"

He shook his head. "Not in a vehicle. Only ambulances. And Bella won't like that."

I nodded in agreement.

"And Edward," He looked at me and his face fell. "I want you to know it's very possibly to get Bella back to Forks safely. But I need you to understand that this could be very risky for the baby. I can't promise that the baby will make it back to Forks son. I'm sorry, but I can't lie to you. I can't tell you this is no problem, because it is a problem."

I took a deep breath. "So, you're saying that pretty much you can get Bella back healthy, but she might lose the baby?"

He slowly nodded. "I'm sorry, but I think you need to know the complications of this decision."

I looked away from him and wiped my face again.

"Edward, I need you to make this decision. Do we take her back to Forks? Or leave her here. This is completely your choice."

I raised my head to look at my father. I respected him for being so honest. But this was a hard decision.

I could leave her here, where she's not comfortable, where the doctors don't know her and don't care about her like dad does.

Or, I could take her home, where she needs to be, where I need to be.

If I left her here, this would be the worst couple days of my life. They already didn't want me to be in the room with her.

But if I took her home, there was a chance I'd lose everything. Because if I allowed that baby to die, I was killing a part of Bella and I that could never be fixed.

"Edward? I need to know. We need to move as quick as we can." Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Think it through, but try and hurry. The quicker I start the process, the quickly I can get her stabled back home."

I nodded, then took a deep breath. I looked back up to my dad and squeezed my eyes shut.

Could she ever forgive me if this ended badly?

For the next hour or so, I signed the papers I needed to sign, and Carlisle was handed over care of Bella. From there, we had to make the decision as to when we were going to take the IV out. She still hadn't woken up and I was becoming afraid of moving her. If she woke up while she was in a car, driving down the highway, how would she react?

"Edward!" I turned around and saw Alice running down the hall. She crashed into my open arms and hugged my neck. "Is she OK? Is she awake?"

I nodded slowly. "She'll be alright. But no, she's not awake yet."

"What about the baby?" Alice dropped herself back to the ground and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Any news about the baby? Is it alright? I went back home and packed you two a bag, then I packed one for me and Jasper. He's still asleep in the waiting room. Emmett and Rosalie are at home packing for themselves, and they also made some food. I know you're hungry. You haven't ate in hours Edward."

I put my hand over her mouth gently and stopped her. "Alice, breath. Calm down." I waited for her to catch her breath. "Thank you." I smiled at her and pulled her back to me, more calmly this time. "Has anyone slept?"

She shook her head against my chest. "No one but Jazz. Emmett tried, but he was too scared something would happen and he wouldn't be awake. Rosalie has been cooking, she said everyone is going to be hungry, but we both know that's just her way of keeping her mind off of something."

I nodded. "I know. I'm so sorry everyone has to be stressed over this."

She pulled away and looked up at me. "We all love Bella. And we're all here for her and you, and the baby too. We're going home too. She needs us, and you need us, and there is no way I'm staying here while you take my sister back home."

I smiled a little and nodded. "I know. Thank you guys so much for wanting to come with us."

I hugged her one more time before I heard someone approach behind us.

I turned to see a nurse standing there with a clipboard. "Mr. Cullen?"

I nodded and approached her, reaching for the clipboard.

She smiled and handed it over. "I just need you to sign one more paper. And you're wife is awake now, so it should make moving her a bit easier." She gave me a friendly smile and I froze.

She was awake?

I grabbed the clipboard and took off down the hallway. I ran as quick as I could around the corner, and down another hall until I got to her room. I threw open the door and ran inside, closing it behind me.

She jumped at the sound and turned her face to look at me. When she saw it was me, she smiled. "Hey baby."

I stopped dead in my tracks. She really was awake.

I slowly walked over to her bedside and grabbed a chair, pulling it close to her. I bent down and took her hand in mine, squeezing it, but not too tight. I smoothed the hair away from her forehead with my other hand and bent down further to kiss her gently. Her forehead was still warm. Once I sat down next to her, she reached her other hand over and put it on top of mine. I couldn't take my hand from her face, so I took both of hers in my one hand.

"Bella." My voice was barley a whisper, but once she smiled at me, I relaxed a little. "I thought I asked you not to do this to me again." I heard my voice crack.

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be sorry love." Then I stood up and hovered over her. My hand moved up into her hair around the back of her neck and my other kept her hands firmly in mine, only I moved them to her stomach. "Bella, I can't lose you." I felt tears start in my eyes again. "You had me so scared love."

She slowly nodded as I bent down further and pressed my forehead to hers.

"I'm so sorry Edward." She moved to kiss my lips softly, then closed her eyes. "Is everything OK?" She tightened her hands in mine over her belly. "Is the baby doing good?"

I was really hoping maybe Carlisle could explain this to her, but he wasn't here. I was. And she asked me. But I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't even really understand the situation myself. How was I supposed to explain it to the woman I loved? How did I tell her that there was no guarantee for our child to survive this? She loved this baby so much already, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell her she'd be fine, but our child might not.

So I didn't say anything.

I knew I should have told her the truth. And I knew she'd probably be pretty mad at me for not telling her, but I just couldn't.

"I'm not sure Bella. But I'm taking you home."

She opened her eyes and looked right into mine. "What? They are letting me go home?"

I shook my head. "No love, I can't take you home, but I can take you back to Forks."

Her face lit up, but quickly went back to confusion. "I don't understand Edward. Why can I go back to Forks?"

I took a deep breath and moved away from her a little so I could better explain things. I sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at our entwined hands. "You have to stay in a hospital for a couple days. But they've agreed to let you go back home, to Forks, to be with Carlisle. He'll be your doctor and take care of you instead of you being here and him not able to do anything. I trust Carlisle with you Bella, not any of these doctors that don't even know you."

She nodded slightly. "OK."

I could tell she wasn't happy about being in a hospital, but being able to go home seemed to out weigh any fight she had.

"So, what happened exactly?"

I shrugged slowly. "I'm not real sure yet. I've been more worried about getting you out of here to really sit down and talk to Carlisle. But I do know you're dehydrated. And I guess that takes from the baby. I'll go get Carlisle if you want?"

She shook her head. "I just want to be with you right now."

I nodded and bent down to rest my head on her shoulder. I kept her hands in mine still, but felt her take one from my grasp and move it to my hair. She ran her fingers along my neck and into my hairline.

The more she ran her fingers through my hair, the more relaxed I felt. I felt like I should be the one reassuring her and taking care of her, but all I needed right now was her assurance. All I needed was to know she was alright.

She had to be alright.

As I laid there on her shoulder, I knew things could go incredibly wrong. I knew the odds of losing our child increased with each passing minute. And I knew the longer it took to get her back to Forks the more risk I ran losing everything. Because if I lost this child, if Bella and I lost our child, I'd lose a part of her that I might never get back. Not even another baby, years from now, would bring that missing piece back to me.

And if she found out I knew about all of this, she'd hate me. She'd never forgive me.

I was in a lose-lose situation.

But I knew the made the right decision. A part of me knew she'd make it home in time and we'd get her to the hospital and we'd get her hooked back to an IV and the baby would make it through. Or maybe that part of me was just really really hoping we would.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason this child was lost.

But it was too late to go back now. The papers were signed, and Carlisle was just waiting for the OK. Once we got the OK from the chief of staff here, we'd be on the road back home and the risk would begin.

Suddenly I heard someone enter the room and realized I was almost about to drift off. Bella motions in my hair stopped and I lifted my head up to see who was standing there.

Carlisle smiled at us and walked over to me. "Can I speak with you for a moment Edward?"

I nodded and bent down to kiss Bella. I moved my hand to her forehead to stroked my fingers over her temple. "I love you. I'll be right back." She nodded and I leaned down again, pressing my lips to hers quickly, but as loving as I possibly could. She let go of my hands and I stood up and followed my dad to the door. I didn't want to leave Bella again, but if Carlisle felt he couldn't say what he needed to say in front of her, I would gladly leave the room for just a minute.

As soon as the door was closed, I turned to my father. He was smiling, but it wasn't a full smile.

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, I just got done talking to the chief of staff here."

I nodded, "That's good. What did he have to say? When can we leave?"

"Well, he's a bit concerned." Carlisle gestured to two chairs just a couple feet from her door. "He doesn't think it's wise to drive her the three hour trip. He thinks there is a better way of getting her back to Forks. But it could be just as complicated as driving. But we'll get her home quicker. Get her hooked back up to an IV and rested quicker."

I nodded again, "Alright, well get it over with. Tell me what we need to do."

He sighed. "They are getting a helicopter ready for her. The trip will take about forty-five minutes compared to three hours."

I smiled and sighed in relief. "That's great. I mean, that's really good."

Carlisle nodded, but his smile faded. "Edward, this is still going to be dangerous. The altitude and height and trauma of flying is not good for a pregnant woman."

I creased my eyebrows in confusion. "But this should be better."

He nodded, "I know. It'll be quicker, but not better."

"There is no way to get her there without the risk, is there?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

I nodded again and took a deep breath. "Well, let's just try and hurry. How soon can we get her out of here?"

Twenty minutes later the EMTs were loading Bella into the back of the helicopter. The IV was still in, but Bella was complaining every second about it. She understood it needed to be there, but that didn't stop her compliants.

The entire time they were loading her and getting her situated, I was running through a million scenerios. At any moment, something could go wrong, and we'd lose our baby. Any moment now my life could turn upside down and everything would change.

But I hadn't told Bella that.

And that mistake could turn out to be the worst mistake I'll ever make.

* * *

**So? A bit angsty, I know, but I loved writing this chapter. I don't really know why. I think it's because everything is just building and things are starting to get complicated. And as far as the dehydration thing, I did that to Bella because when I think about what happened in Breaking Dawn, I wanted to bring as much of that into my story. I like staying true to the whole Twilight series, and I love bringing some of it's aspects into my stories. And I couldn't very well have the baby stealing her blood, so instead it's stealing her water .. in a way ..**

**I guess if you look at it from my point of view, you understand my reasoning a bit better.**

**But I did do some research, and it turns out dehydration is a common thing with pregnant women. It just usually never gets as far or as bad as Bella has.**

**Alright, so I went back and re-read last chapter, since I didn't really get to edit it properly, and I realized I casually and by total coincidence tossed in a line from Twilight. I didn't mean to do it, but it worked out pretty great. I guess my subconscious just threw that in there for my own personal benefit. Or it's trying to get me sued for copyright ..**

**Either way, did anyone else catch it and know what the line is? If you can tell me, I'll keep you in mind for when I write my epilogue. You just might get a sneak peak (=**

**_Don't forget to review. They make my day (=_**


	32. And I Didn't Want To Know

**Hello (=**

**Alright, so I kinda hope this chapter clears some stuff up for some people. I didn't really think about last chapter confusing anyone, but I guess that's just me. I didn't mean to confuse anyone. So when I said that Bella would be embarassed to ride in an ambulance all the way to Forks, I meant just that. But I had someone bring up a good point. That Bella would do anything to keep the baby safe. And that's true, she would. But if you noticed, Edward failed to mention that the baby was in any danger. Bella is still in the dark about the risk the baby still has.**

**That is why, in this chapter, Edward is real touchy. I hope that I cleared some of it up before you all read this chapter and got even more confused, lol. If anyone else has any questions, please ask. I don't want anyone to not understand my story.**

**So, other than that, Enjoy (=**

* * *

**Chapter 32 .. Bella**

Three days was a long time when you had to lay in a bed, hooked to a dreadful IV.

It was plain torture.

But the bright side, Edward never left my side. He stayed at the hospital every day and every night. When I went to sleep, he was there, and when I woke up the next morning he was still there.

Though in the middle of the night, he would go home to shower and change clothes, then hurry back.

He never missed much.

I could tell the lack of sleep was getting to him, but as much as I had tried to convince him to go home and sleep, the more he fought me.

But as long as three days were, the weeks after were even longer.

From the moment we stepped out of the hospital, Edward always looked like he was stepping on eggshells around me. He wouldn't speak to me about the baby much, and whenever I brought it up, he made some excuse to leave the room and do something else. It was really bothering me, but maybe he was just still upset about what happened.

Carlisle said it hadn't been my fault at all. That my body just didn't give me the proper warning signs.

The baby came out fine. The only thing that had changed was instead of driving back home once every six weeks, we were going back once every two weeks. Just to make sure the baby stayed stable and hydrated.

The morning of our five month check up, I climbed out of bed and went in search of Edward. He had climbed out of bed an hour ago, without saying one word to me. It was something I expected, being that today was going to be a day all about the baby, but I was sick of this silent crap. If he was angry at me, he needed to say something, not tip toe around me anymore.

It was slowly getting to the point that not even regular conversations lasted long.

I pulled my robe on over my pajamas and walked out the bedroom door. Downstairs I could hear Esme in the kitchen, and the TV was on in the living room. I didn't hear Emmett anywhere so I assumed he must be out with Rosalie. Alice and Jasper hadn't made it home this trip because they had a meeting with the man that wanted to hire Jasper. I was so happy Jasper had finally made a decision as to what he was going to do.

We all tried to tell him this was an amazing opportunity, and that he shouldn't just throw it away, but they both insisted that they wouldn't be happy away from home any longer. And the whole purpose of them even being in Seattle was to go to school, not lay down any roots.

But that didn't stop the man from trying to convince Jasper.

But he made the right choice. For him. And we were all happy for them.

I crept downstairs quietly, silently listening for any sign of Edward. It was ridiculous that I had to act this way around him, but until he came back around and stopped all this strange behavior, I didn't have much of a choice.

As I walked into the living room, I noticed no one was actually in there, so I went ahead into the kitchen.

I walked right in and saw Esme pulling a cookie sheet out of the oven. She set it down on the burners and turned around, taking her mitt off.

"Bella, good morning. How are you feeling?" She gave me a friendly smile and walked to the fridge. "Would you like some water dear?"

I nodded and smiled back. "Thank you. And I'm feeling OK I guess. Have you seen Edward this morning?" Then I hopped up in one of the bar stools at the counter.

She handed me a cold bottle of water and sat down next to me. "He went for a walk. About a half hour ago. He said he'd be back in time to take you to your appointment though." Her smile never faltered, but she looked down, breaking eye contact. Then he tone changed. "Can I ask you something Bella?"

I nodded, "Of course."

When she looked back up she seemed confused. "Is everything alright? Between you and Edward."

I shrugged. "I think so. I mean, everything is good as far I know. He's just been acting really weird lately. It's like he don't want to talk to me about anything. And he definitely doesn't want to talk about the baby. During our last appointment he just sort of sat there and stayed quiet. I tried talking to him about it right after, but he ignored me. I didn't want to push it."

Esme nodded to herself and looked down at her lap. "OK. I just worry, you know?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I do too."

She shook her head and placed her hand right on top of mine. "Not about the baby or anything. But about your marriage." She took a deep breath through her nose and shrugged slowly, "It's just you know how Edward is. If something is bothering him, he's going to keep it all in and not say a word to anyone. He's been that way since he was little." She lightly chuckled and looked up at me. "You, of all people, should know that. And it scares me. Marriage isn't about hiding feelings and opinions. It's about expression, and accepting what your other half has to say or thinks about something. It's about support and love and being there for one another. It's hard." She kept her eyes on me and I could really feel the words sinking in.

There was so much Edward and I didn't know. So much we didn't understand about marriage and a family and everything else. About life.

There was so much we still had to learn, and we'd never learn it all if we stayed this way.

He couldn't just hide from me every time things got rough.

Esme was right, she always was.

"Bella, can I tell you something?" Her smile faded a bit and I nodded, urging her on. She nodded and took another deep breath before continuing. "You know how old Emmett is, right?"

I nodded, "Twenty-one."

She nodded and smiled, "And you know how old I am?"

I tried to do the math in my head. Esme was thirty-nine. Emmett was twenty-one.

Eighteen.

"You were eighteen?" I was a bit shocked that I'd never figured this out before.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Yep. I was eighteen when Emmett was born. I got pregnant soon after I graduated high school. Right after Carlisle finished up his first year of college."

I couldn't believe it. Esme had been through the same exact thing I had. "Were you married?"

She nodded, "We had been married for six weeks when I found out. We got married a month after my high school graduation, since Carlisle had to begin his second year mid-summer. It was hard Bella." She looked away again, seemingly deep in thought. "We hadn't been married too long before we had everything thrown on our plate. I had known Carlisle since my eighth grade year. I was almost fifteen when I fell in love with him. I was seventeen when he proposed and I was eighteen when we married. Emmett was born soon after, and from then on, for a little while, things got hard. Really hard." She stopped and looked to the other side of her. "Bella, I can't even begin to explain how difficult things were."

I tightened my hand on hers and she turned back to face me. Her eyes were watering and her bottom lip was slightly trembling. She reminded me so much of Edward when she was upset, or emotional. Their faces were so much alike. Even when he smiled, I could see the resemblance, but when he got emotional, it all shone through. And now sitting here in front of his mother, sharing and hearing something that meant so much to her. That no one else knew about her, was incredible. It let me know I'm not the only one that was going through this, or had been through this. It showed me I had someone to relate to.

Esme returned the grip on my hand and smiled. "Emmett wasn't even two years old when I found out I was pregnant again. And to top it all off, to be pregnant with twins. Bella, by the time I was twenty-one I had three kids." She smiled at me and took a slow breath. "I love my kids Bella, I can't even tell you how much I love them. And once you have this baby -once you hold it and fall in love with this child, you'll understand the love only a mother can have for her children. You'll understand the devotion and strength you'll need to have to love and take care of just one child. But to have three; three babies in a two bedroom apartment, is hectic. It was harder than anything I'd ever had to do."

She took a moment to dry her eyes, then steadied her breathing and looked back to me. "The worst thing Carlisle and I did was stop talking to each other. He was working nights and attending college during the days. I was working days and my sister flew out and helped watch the kids. We didn't have time to talk, but looking back on it now, I realize I didn't try hard enough. I didn't attempt to _make_ him talk to me. I didn't try because I was tired. Tired of trying so hard to keep something together, when all I wanted was to just let it fall apart. Do you know how easy it would have been to just give up and stop working so hard?"

I nodded. "I understand." I couldn't let this happen to Edward and I. I had never known any of this about Esme. Because every time you looked at her and Carlisle, all you saw was love. Radiance. It was so deep that you had to be blind to not see the love they had for one another.

"But you made it through, right? I mean it was hard, but eventually.."

She smiled brightly and nodded. "We did. It took a lot of hard work, and time and dedication, but we did. It only took two years for things to fall apart, but to put them back together and get back to a better place then we were before, it took double that time. He never left though. I don't understand why, but he never left. He loved Emmett, and Alice, and Edward. He loved me, but it was just so hard to show it.

"Some part of me feels it was my fault. Of course I didn't mean to get pregnant so soon right after Emmett, but I wasn't about to think of other options. My children mean the world to me, and Carlisle too." She shook her head slowly, more to herself. "But the time it took to mend everything, to fix it and put us back to where we were, was so well worth it. I mean, you see us now. I love Carlisle with all my heart, and I'd never take back any moment we've shared together. But I would take back the mistakes I made. The times it would have been so easy to just approach him and talk to him about things. The times I could have just rolled over and discussed our marriage with him on the few nights we actually got the opportunity to be together. It was so easy, but I never did anything. I wasted those precious moments. I sat back and watched things unravel. Don't make my mistakes Bella."

I nodded. "I won't." Then I leaned over and put my hand on her shoulder. "You know I really appreciate this, right? You're sitting here telling me things I've never heard about you, or Carlisle, and you didn't have to."

She shrugged lightly. "It amazes me how much your life is shaping up to be like mine." Then she creased her eyebrows and shook her head. "But if there is anything I can do to keep you from the pain I had to go through, I'll do it."

I felt tears in my eyes. Not once had my mother sat me down and said anything to me about her life with my father. Not once had she attempted to keep me from making her mistakes. She just pointed out what I did wrong.

"Thank you Esme." I turned in my seat to better face her. "You know I love you. I love that you're here to help me. And I love that you opened up to me. That's more than I can say for my own mother." I looked down at my knees and bit my lip.

"Bella, pretty much what I'm trying to accomplish, is to explain to you that nothing is perfect. Life isn't as great as the fairy-tales make it out to be. Marriage, and love, and especially raising a family, is hard work. It's tough, and you have to be a strong woman to be able to keep it together. But if I know you, and I kinda think I do, I know that you are perfectly capable of having a very long and happy, loving marriage with my son. You just have to be the stronger half right now. If he doesn't want to talk, _make_ him. If he doesn't want to open up to you, open up to him until he breaks."

I nodded and leaned over for a hug. "Thank you so much."

She hugged me back and ran her hands down my back in a comforting manner. "You _are_ my daughter Bella. Not my daughter-in-law, my _daughter._"

When I pulled back, she reached up and wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes.

I sat there for a couple more minutes, making my way into small talk with Esme. We discussed the up coming appointment and how excited we both were to find out what the baby way. Today we were going to get to find out if it was a boy or a girl. I had been excited all week, and I really hoped that I would get to share that with Edward, but I wasn't quite sure.

Sitting there, I still couldn't believe that Esme had never told any of us any of that. That her and Carlisle had gone through such a rough patch in their life together. When you looked at them now, after almost twenty-two years of marriage and three kids, they looked so in love. They looked like the only thing that mattered to the both of them was each other. That nothing could break that incredible bond they shared. It was inspiration to me. And after hearing that even the most perfect couple, in my eyes, had their problems, it made me feel more human. To know that not every marriage is going to be perfect -flawless, made me feel like I wasn't making a mistake. I was simply living.

When Edward walked back through the door twenty minutes later, he walked right into the kitchen, smiled a weak smile, and walked out into the living room. He didn't say one word to me.

I felt Esme hand on my knee. "Go talk to him. Remember, if he doesn't feel like talking, you talk. He'll have something to say eventually."

I nodded and hopped down from my seat. "Thank you." I hugged her tightly. "You are such a great mother Esme. I'm happy that I get to call you my mom."

Her face lit up and she smiled back at me. "You're very welcome Bella. And thank _you_. Thank you for accepting me as part of your life. I know I'll never replace your mother, that's never my intention. But know I'll be there, even if she isn't."

I smiled at her and nodded. Then walked out the kitchen door.

I didn't see Edward in the living room, so I walked upstairs and listened carefully for him. He wasn't on the second floor either, so I continued up the stairs. When I heard the shower running, I walked right up to the bathroom door and knocked.

_"Yes?"_ His voice was dull and strained. Almost lifeless.

"Edward, can I come in?" I stood right outside the bathroom door and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't want to give him the option of turning me down, but I also didn't want to jump into this conversation so quick.

For weeks things had just been awful. It was like Edward had some huge burden on him that he couldn't even tell me about. And that scared me. If he started hiding things now, what was it going to be like years from now. Carlisle and Esme made it through. But what if we didn't? What if we didn't get as lucky?

_"I just need a quick shower Bella. I'll be out in a few."_

I sighed. "Edward, I just want to talk real quick."

_"Can't it wait just a few minutes?"_

I shook my head and reached for the knob. "No Edward. I want to talk now." I twisted the knob and walked right into the bathroom.

He was leaning over the sink, still in his sweat pants. "Bella, I said I'll just be a few minutes."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for barging in Edward, but I really want to talk. And I've waited all morning." I walked across the bathroom to his side and put my hand on his bare back. I lowered my voice and whispered to him. Hoping to bring some emotion to him. "I missed you this morning."

He looked down at me and sighed. "I missed you too." Then he turned and rested his hip on the sink. He brought his hand up to cup my face and smoothed his thumb across my cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "I would have slept better if you would have been there all night."

He looked down and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I had a lot on my mind."

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Like?"

He shook his head and tried to step back. "We'll talk later."

I let my arms drop and watched him step back.

He turned to get in the shower, but I wasn't leaving. I'd stay here, right next to him, until he decided he wanted to talk. He'd have to say something eventually, just like Esme said.

"Bella, why don't you go get ready?" He reached in the shower to check that it was warm enough. "I'll be quick. Promise."

I shook my head and jumped up on the counter. "Edward, I said I wanted to talk. And I'm not leaving until you tell me why you've been acting so weird these past couple weeks."

Edward let out a deep breath and reached over to turn off the water. When he turned back to me, he looked so worn. He looked like something had just drained him dry and left him. It was like there was something terribly wrong with him, and he wouldn't tell me.

I reached my hand out to him and he took it, letting me drag him over until he was in front of me. Then I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him to my chest. "Edward, just talk to me."

He shook his head. "I can't."

I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "Please Edward. I love you. Please talk to me."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. "It's just so much. You have enough to worry about." He attempted to pull away, but I held him close.

"Do you remember when we first moved to Seattle?" I opened my eyes and looked up at his face. His very tired, weary looking beautiful face. "Do you remember when you got so scared about everything that you just shut down? You refused to talk to me about anything Edward."

He nodded. "I do."

"You're doing it again. You're pushing me away, and I hate it."

He sighed. "I don't mean to."

"I know." I rested my forehead back against his chest. "But you are. Don't do this to me Edward. I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head again. "It's just not worth bringing up."

I nodded against him. "You haven't had a real conversation with me since we left the hospital. Obviously it's taking such a toll on you that you feel that need to hide every bit of it. And it just gets worse every day. Now talk to me."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love you."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too. Now talk to me. Please Edward." I pulled him closer and gripped his shoulders. "I won't do this. I won't be put through this every time you have something on your mind. I can't handle that."

He looked away from me and shook his head slowly. "You'll hate me."

My eyebrows creased in confusion. "Hate you?! I could never." I gripped him tighter, until he turned his face to look at me. "How could you think such a thing Edward?"

He shrugged slowly. "Listen Bella, I wanna talk about it, but I can't." He looked down and slumped his shoulders. "I will. But not now." Then he moved his hands to either side of my face and gently put his forehead against mine. "Give me some time to.." He closed his eyes tight and held his breath. He sighed and slightly tightened his hands on my face. "To figure out a way to explain it to you. It has nothing to do with you Bella, you're so amazing." He kissed the tip of my nose and smiled a little. "I love you, and I'm so sorry I've been like this, but I promise, it's not you love."

I nodded. "I'll give you time Edward, to figure out whatever it is you need to try and explain, but you're going to stop acting like this. I mean it, I can't do this. You're acting so strange, and you won't talk to me, and you hate bringing up the baby. There is so much we have to talk about and you won't talk about any of it."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. His usually bright green eyes were darker and far away from the usual jade that mesmerized me.

"Did you know Alice wanted to take us to get a crib?" I pulled away a little, just enough to see him clearly. "But you wouldn't talk to me about it, so I told her no."

He nodded slowly, "I'm sorry about that."

I put my hand on his chin and lifted his face so I could see him better. "Don't be sorry. Just try and tell me why you won't talk to me about the baby. Is this about what happened? You know we're fine."

He nodded again, but looked away. "I'm always going to worry Bella. Until you actually have this baby, I'm going to worry." He dropped his right hand from my face and took my left hand in his. He smoothed his thumb over my wedding band and engagement ring.

I looked up to see his face contort into the biggest smile I'd seen in almost a month.

In return, I moved my hand to place it over his left hand, which was still on the side of my face. I gently pulled his hand from my face and wrapped my fingers around it, taking it in mine and holding it between us.

"It's going to be OK."

His smile faded. "What if it's not OK?" His eyes met mine and he shook his head side to side slowly. "What is everything is not OK?"

I shook my head and gripped his hand. "It is. Don't you think Carlisle would tell us if it wasn't alright?"

He shrugged. "He'll try and protect us."

"Edward, enough." I let go of his hand and moved it to his chin. I pulled his face so that he was only inches from mine. "You listen to me Edward Cullen. You're going to stop this. You're going to talk to me and you're going to tell me what is bothering you. You don't have to tell me everything, but I want something. I want an explanation as to why you suddenly hate our baby." I felt tears sting my eyes at those words, but that was honestly how I felt. "I need to know what I need to do to stop this behavior, because I'm not going to look back twenty years from now and regret not making you talk to me."

His eyes got serious and he took a deep breath, then smiled gently and softly pried my hand from his chin. "You listen to me Isabella Cullen." His smile got wider and his voice was barley a whisper. It was gentle and soft and loving. "I love you more than you'll ever know." His stare bore into me and I couldn't look away. The intensity was something I hadn't got to feel lately. "Please don't ever think I hate our baby. Because I don't. Our baby means everything to me and I love it already. I already cannot picture my life sans baby and Bella. I just," He took my hands in his and rested them on my lap. "I guess it's hard, knowing that I could have lost you and the baby. It's not just losing you, or the baby; one or the other. I was in danger of losing both. If I would have," He shook his head and looked down, his voice trailing off. "If I would have lost both, I'd have nothing left. It made me realize that if I don't pay better attention, I could lose everything in the blink of an eye."

I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling. The tears were silently running down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. I didn't even try.

I sniffled and that made him look up. His gentle smile was still on his face as he reached up, with our joined hands, and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Don't cry love. I'm sorry." He kissed the wet trail on both of my cheeks and held my face gently.

I shook my head and leaned forward to rest against his chest. "I love you, and you're not going to lose me. Or us." I kissed the side of his neck. "Ever. I promise you. You can't get rid of me that easy." I looked up to watch him smile and chuckle a little.

"Please trust me when I say that I don't want rid of you Bella. I'll never want rid of you." He kissed the tip of my nose. "Believe that love. And trust me, in twenty years from now, the last thing I want you to do is to regret anything. In twenty years from now, you're going to look back and see how far we've come. Just promise _me_ something."

I nodded, "Anything."

He smiled, "Promise me that in twenty years, you'll still love me, even if I'm not exactly the man you married. Even if my hair is greying and I don't look the same."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'll love you no matter what. Grey hair and all." I giggled and kissed his neck. "Now, are you ready to go to our appointment?"

He smiled and nodded slowly. "I am." But then he looked down and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, "But please, don't think that it's your fault I get upset."

"Why would you get upset?" I hugged him to me and ran my fingers through the hair at the top of his neck. "You know what we get to do today right?"

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. What do we get to do?"

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him quickly. "We get to find out Edward. If it's a girl, or a boy."

His face lit up for just a second, the he smiled. "That's right." He chuckled to himself and nodded. "Alright, well, then let's go."

Suddenly, he jerked me off the counter and wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me out of the bathroom.

"What about your shower?!"

He laughed as he carried me down the hallway and into his bedroom. "It can wait," He threw open the door and I kicked it shut behind us. When he reached the bed, he gently laid me down and crawled on the bed to hover over me. "I think right now I have some making up to do." He bent down to kiss the side of my neck. Then moved his lips up to my ear. "I'm so sorry Bella. I really need to learn to talk to you more. I promise," He trailed his lips up to my jaw and planted small kisses along the way, "I will learn." Then he reached my lips and captured mine in a passionate kiss that took my breath away. I hadn't been expecting such intensity to come from Edward. Hadn't expected such need to be poured into his kisses. But it was there.

It was always there, just sometimes he needed a little push.

But I had been doing this for him his whole life -pushing him. And I would be here to push him everyday for the rest of his life.

An hour later we pulled up to the hospital and Edward got out. When he got to my side of the car, he opened the door and held his hand out for me. As I got out, I looked up to his face. He wasn't smiling. So after he shut the door, I took his hands and jerked him toward me and up against the car. He looked down at me in confusion.

"Are you alright Bells?"

I smiled. Then nodded. "I'm great. But you're not." I looked up at him and he tried to say something, but I put my finger over his lips to stop him. "Smile." I moved my finger and he did. He smiled, but it wasn't a complete smile. It didn't reach all the way to his beautiful eyes. "Now smile like you mean it. Smile like you're about to walk into a doctors office and see your baby again. Smile like you're excited about finding out you're going to be the daddy of either a gorgeous little girl or a handsome little boy."

He let out a sigh and the most amazing smile came with it. He looked genuinely elated.

Exactly what I wanted.

"Thank you Bella." He leaned down and gently trapped me between his body and the car. "You are so much more than I deserve." Then he kissed my lips and smiled. "Thank you so much."

Inside, I sat down on the bed in the small hospital room. Carlisle was setting up the machine. This was the typical routine that I'd been through several times. But it never got old to me. It never lost it's excitement. For me, each time was so different.

I felt Edward hand tighten around mine as Carlisle slide his chair over. He asked me to lay back and then he put the awful cold goo on my stomach.

My heart was pounding at a hundred miles an hour.

And then, I got to thinking. I wanted to know what the baby was. I wanted so much to be able to say that I was going to have a little girl, or a little boy. I wanted to know.

But a small part of me didn't. That small part of me didn't care what the baby was. Because I was going to love it unconditionally no matter what.

As Carlisle put the tool onto my stomach and flipped the switch, he smiled at me. I smiled back, but turned my attention over to Edward. I had been keeping an eye on him, making sure he actually stayed positive during this trip. I needed him to be just as happy about this as I was.

I needed him to see this how I saw it.

As Carlisle spoke, I didn't really pay much attention. I did however hear that he was talking about finding out the sex of the baby. And for some reason, my heart kept screaming at me.

"Bella, are you ready to find out?" Carlisle gently patted my arm. "Here, let me just turn it this way. The baby is in the perfect spot, it should be very clear." He moved the tool again and smiled, "Ah, there we go.."

"Stop!"

I didn't want to know.

Both Edward and Carlisle looked over at me. Edward stood up next to me and gripped my hand. "Bella?! Is everything alright? Does anything hurt?"

I looked over at him and shook my head. "No." I was slightly confused. "Why would it hurt?"

He calmed down and sat back down next to me. "Don't do that to me again Bella. You scared me."

I nodded slowly, "Sorry." Then I turned back to Carlisle. "I'm sorry. I don't want to know."

He nodded and removed the tool from my stomach. "Do you need a moment Bella?"

I shook my head, then turned back to Edward, "Honey, I'm so sorry, but I don't want to know. I know this is supposed to be exciting and happy, but I just don't want to know."

He creased his eyebrows. "Um, alright. Are you sure Bella?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure. Are _you_ OK with this?"

He looked down and shrugged, chuckling to himself. "Um, I guess." Then he looked back up to me. "It doesn't matter to me what sex the baby is. It would be nice to know, so we can buy the right clothes and everything, but I guess," He stopped and took a deep breath. "I guess you're right. It just doesn't really matter all that much."

I was still confused as to why exactly I didn't want to know. But that didn't matter. If I found out now, I couldn't go back and make the decision over again. I just didn't want to know.

I nodded, "So you're OK with not knowing. With being completely in the dark still?"

Edward smiled and shrugged, "If that's what you want." Then he took my hands back in his and kissed my right palm. "But you've been excited about it all week. Are you sure you don't want to know?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter? Does it matter to you if it turns out to be a girl or a boy. Will you love either one more?"

He shook his head quickly, then smiled. "I guess you have a point."

I chuckled, "It doesn't matter to me. I thought it did, but sitting here, this close to actually knowing, I don't care. It doesn't make any bit of difference to me. I'll love either just the same."

He nodded and moved closer to me. "You're absolutely right. It doesn't matter."

I was happy, but still confused. He was right, I had been excited for so long to finally figure it out. But when I thought aboutit, really thought about it, it just didn't matter. Here I had the perfect opportunity to find out the simplest of things, and I didn't want that. Because I didn't care either way. If it was a boy, I'd love him with all I had. I'd take care of him and be the loving mother he needed.

And if it was a girl, I'd love _her_ with all I had. I'd take care of her and be the loving mother _she_ needed.

Either way, it was just the same to me.

And I didn't want to know.

* * *

**So?**

**Did you guys like it?**

**Alright, so I know the whole Esme conversation was a bit unexpected, but when I read all the background information on all of the Cullens, and how they all became vampires and the lives they led before hand, I was rather intrigued by Esmes more so. How she had met Carlisle years before, when she was just a child, and remembered him. It's a really interesting background story and it makes you love Esme all the more (=**

**And it really inspired me to bring her more into the story with her own background (=**

**Other than that, did you guys just love the end? Yeah uh huh, I bet. Did you guys really think I was going to give it away that easily? Nope. Sorry. The sex of the baby will remain a mystery until the birth. You are free to have your opinions and wishes, but I officially have my mind made up, and I'm not giving anything away (= Sorry.**

**I know a lot of you get real antsy when Edward gets like this, and if anyone actually thinks they know why he's being so closed off about the baby, feel free to tell me. We'll see if anyone gets it right (=**

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	33. I'd Endure This Alone

**Hello again (=**

**Thank you guys sooo much for all of your reviews. I really tried to respond to you all, but I had to check them on my phone, and it's really hard to reply back to you guys when my touchscreen don't feel like working properly =| Touchscreen phones are not all their cracked up to be, lol.**

**Also, I wanna give a reallllly huge thank you to blackwolf2dragoon for kinda being my official Beta (= I've been looking for someone to help me out for a while, and you're the first brave one to offer to correct my mistakes, lol. So everyone else needs to say thank you to her too, because she pointed out a lot to clean up this chapter (=**

**Also, (again sorry, I'll shut up in a minute. ) I have a NEW POLL! Alright, so a couple chapter sago, you guys made it clear what you wanted the baby to be, so I set up a poll. What do you think the baby will be? Boy or Girl. Go to my profile and VOTE please (=**

**Alright, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 33 .. Edward**

"Bella! How could you not want to know the sex of the baby?!"

I sat on the couch trying to hold in my laughter as my sister made an attempt to convince my wife that we absolutely _needed_ to know the sex of our baby.

"Alice, you and I both will live for the next three months. It's not going to kill you for it to be a surprise. Promise." Bella smiled and walked across the living room to sit next to me. As soon as she cuddled into my side, I laid down the book I was trying to read on my lap and kissed her. Then I looked across the room to Alice.

"Alice, how many times are you going to try and convince her otherwise?"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "She's had two more opportunities to find out. Why do you two not want to know?!"

I shrugged as Bella giggled lightly next to me. "We just don't care, and it'll make a nice surprise." I smiled down at Bella as she stretched up to kiss my cheek.

Alice turned on her heels and stomped out of the room, groaning and mumbling the whole way. Before she was all the way through the door though, she turned back around and pointed to me. "Well, I don't care what you say, we're still going shopping later. The baby, be it a boy or a girl, will need somewhere to sleep." She grinned and left the room.

"Alright." I picked my book back up and started back at the top of the page. I didn't get very far before I felt Bella shift next to me and wrap her arm around mine. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck and kissed her way up to the hallow behind my ear. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose, enjoying every moment she made.

"Love, what are you doing?" I smiled and turned my head just a little.

She trailed her lips across my jaw and to the corner of my mouth. Then she put her hand on my book and pushed it down to my lap, "Do you really want to go shopping for baby stuff?"

I smiled a little more and nodded.

The last update I got from Carlisle yesterday was good, so I was ready to take some sort of next step forward. She was now six months pregnant, so that only gave us three months or so to prepare for this baby.

She kissed the corner of my lips again and I moved so that I was facing her. I lifted my hand up to cup her cheek and brought her face closer to mine. I kissed her nose, then her cheek, then finally her lips.

"I'm fine with shopping for the baby." I smiled at her and she sighed, nodding.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure."

I really was ready to go out and find the perfect crib for my child. But there was always that small part of me that just wouldn't be ready until the baby was actually here.

I still knew that at any point, I could lose this baby. I still knew the risks that were still there. They were there everyday; and every day I called Carlisle, just to make sure things were going to be alright.

Sometimes he got sick of my calls, but other times that call was what made my day. It had the potential to either make it really great, or really bad.

He would ask how she was acting; If she got sick, or how much liquid she had drank so far.

He tried his best to explain to me that it wasn't like he could give me different information every day. Not unless he wanted me to take her to a doctor on a daily basis, and that was impossible. I wouldn't, _couldn't_, do that to Bella.

But the truth was, until this baby came, I wasn't going to be completely content with anything. Especially a crib.

Ever since that night, that night that everything I cared about was almost ripped from me, I've had to worry everyday that it could happen again just as easily.

There was no real name for what Bella had. It was just something we had to be careful of. Something I was being forced to worry myself sick about.

Every time Bella got sick, or experienced even the tiniest pregnancy symptom, my heart raced and my mind fluttered in a thousand different directions.

But she was alright today. But that didn't stop me from worrying.

And I knew that if I went shopping for a crib, and set that crib up, and something happened, It would kill me.

I knew we needed to get baby stuff, but just the significance a crib had, was going to drive me insane. I would be forced to set it up, and watch it just sit everyday. And if this ended badly, I'd be forced to take it down. And _that_ I couldn't do.

"Edward?"

I looked up to see that Bella was no longer sitting next to me. I hadn't even felt her move away from me.

I shook my head free of all my thoughts and stood up to walk to her. She was holding out the phone.

"It's for you."

I nodded and took the phone from her. "Thank you love." Then I bent to kiss her quickly before bringing the phone to my ear. "Hello."

_"Edward. How are you today?"_

I looked back at Bella and smiled, "I'm going to go upstairs for a minute Bella. Why don't you get a start on your homework." I leaned down to kiss her again.

She nodded, but frowned. "Alright." Then she started to walk away from me.

I lightly grabbed her hand and held her there. "Carlisle, just a moment please."

_"No problem. Want to call me back?"_

"Yes." I looked to Bella and sighed. "I'll call you back in just a minute."

When I hung up, Bella tried to pry her hand from mine, but I held tight. "Bella, please don't walk away."

She looked up at me and raised her eyebrows. "I'm not. I'm doing what you asked."

I shook my head. "Don't."

She sighed and nodded, "Alright. Fine."

I led her into the living room and sat the phone down on the coffee table before sitting on the couch and pulling her down with me.

"Why do you look upset?" I sat sideways so I could see her face better. Read her better.

She shrugged. "What's with the strange phone calls that you have to go upstairs for? You did the same thing yesterday."

I didn't know how to tell her just yet that I was hiding something important from her. It was hard enough to convince myself that this was my reality. If I could save my Bella from just one bit of bad news, I would. I would do anything to protect her.

So that's why I couldn't tell her.

God knows she'd probably hate me if she ever found out. She'd be so mad at me for not telling her something so important. But right now, all I could think about was protecting her. Protecting her mind from something she shouldn't have to worry about. As long as I paid attention and watched over her every day, it was _my_ worry. Not hers. That's how I wanted to keep it.

"I just," I took a deep breath and shrugged again, "Talking to Carlisle makes me feel better. He reminds me you're doing fine, and I remind him you're taking your vitamins, and all is well. I guess it just reassures me when he, your doctor, tells me you're OK."

Alright, so half of the truth couldn't hurt her. The good half.

She smiled a little and looked up at me. "Why couldn't you just tell me that? And why does Carlisle have to reassure you? I could do that. I'm right here Edward."

I nodded, "I know. I know you are love, but I just need that conversation with my dad every day. It's so much easier to.."

"To hear it from him." She finished my sentence and looked back down at her lap. "You don't believe me when I say I'm fine. You have to go to your father to know for sure." She let go of my hand and shook her head from side to side. "Edward, I don't get it. Why don't you trust me?"

I sighed and tried to take her hand back, but she scooted away from me. "Bella.."

How do you tell the woman you're so in love with, the only woman you'll ever want to be with, your wife and the mother of the child you're holding on to with everything you have, that everything could fall apart. That it's not that you don't trust her, but that everything could be gone in an instant. As much as my dad tried to convince me other-wise, I knew that at any moment, Bella's body could decide it was time to have the baby, and it would be too soon.

The worst side-effect of the dehydration was early labor. Carlisle and the doctors saved her the first time, but later Carlisle explained to me that the plecenta was already in position to detach. It wouldn't as long as she took the medicine she needed to and stayed very well hydrated. He also told her she needed to stay home. She tried to refuse, but somehow Carlisle talked into it without actually telling her that she only put herself, and the baby, in danger by being active all day.

The job came next. Rick had agreed to give her the job back after the baby was born.

But how did I tell her all that was only to keep her safe? To keep our baby safe? How did I tell her that the only reason I absolutely needed to talk to my day daily was to know that things were OK; for that day at least.

I knew I needed to tell her everything. But I just couldn't.

"Bella, I don't want you mad at me."

She leaned closer and put her hand on my knee. "I don't want to be mad at you either." Then she gave me a small smile. "I thought I had cleared this up weeks ago. I want you to talk to me Edward. I'm _not_ going to ask again."

I nodded. The authority in her voice slightly shocked me, but I knew what she wanted. I just couldn't. Could I?

Maybe if I told her now she'd be less angry at me. She wouldn't hate me as much.

But was it worth the risk?

"I know Bella. I want to talk to you about this, I just don't want you to be mad at me. I want you to know that everything I do is for your benefit, not always mine." I took her hand, and this time she didn't pull back. "Sometimes I feel like I can't find the line between protecting you and upsetting you. It's hard."

She nodded, "I know it is. Maybe if you just tell me why you really talk to Carlisle." She leaned over further to catch my full attention. "_Talk to me_."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He let's me know you're OK. Reminds me I don't have to worry about you."

"Well," She moved so that she was sitting on my lap. "_I'm_ telling you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. "I'm telling you that I'm fine. That I'm here, and I'm well, and the baby is fine, and everything is going to be great. I'm here to tell you we really need to start getting ready for this baby Edward. That we can't put it off just because of what happened. This baby is coming, and unless you start trusting me and finally go shopping with me, I just might have to kick you out of bed so that our child has somewhere to sleep."

I laughed and held her to me, "You would really kick me out of bed?"

She nodded furiously. "You bet Cullen."

I leaned forward and kissed her. "Well, I guess that's OK with me. I'll just have to sleep on the floor next to you."

She threw her head back in laughter and tightened her hands around my neck. "A bit creepy, don't you think?"

And just like that, things were good. That's how it was with me and Bella. Tension meant almost nothing to us. It was all about finding our way back to the best friends that we still were. Being Bella's husband, to me, just meant that I had taken our friendship and secured it for life. I was going to be with my best friend for the rest of my life, and that made me more than happy. I just had to keep reminding myself that if I ever started looking at our relationship as just as marriage, and nothing more, we would fail.

I was married to my best friend. That's how it was supposed to be. She wasn't meant to _just_ be my wife, or _just_ the mother of my child. She was my friend, the one person in this whole world that I could tell everything to -and it just so happened that I was going to spend the rest of my life with her and our children.

Later that day Bella and I were walking down the road, following Alice to the baby store she wanted to shop at. She was ten steps ahead, excited and bouncing across the street, as Bella as I just hung back and enjoyed the day.

I was starting to get more and more excited about the shopping trip.

As we entered the store, Alice ran to the back and gestured for us to follow her.

The whole back wall, which was pretty big, was lined with cribs and beds and cradles. Immediately I saw Bella's eyes go toward a simple white crib in the corner. But Alice started rambling on and on about a bigger wooden one.

"Bella, it's beautiful! And it's neutral, so it will be great for either a boy or a girl, and when you have another baby, you can use it again!" Alice was practically jumping up and down trying to get Bella's attention.

Bella walked toward her and smiled, "You should be a saleswoman Alice." Bella looked the crib over, but when she cocked her head to the side, I shook my head and stepped forward, looking over the crib with Bella.

It was a nice one, but it was a bit big. Maybe too big.

"Alright, so how about this one?" Alice pulled Bella over to the one right next to the previous one. "It's black, but it'll match anything. Say if you were to paint the room pink..?" Alice laughed and shrugged, "Or maybe even blue."

"How about yellow?" I stepped over to Bella and put my hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at me and nodded.

"I like yellow."

Yellow had become the color we decided that we'd paint the babys room. It seemed perfect, seeing as it was the color of the first outfit she bought the baby, and it was great for either a boy or a girl. It worked perfectly for us. It was simple, and Bella loved simple.

"Alright, so yellow it is." Alice smiled, then turned back to the crib. "And this would look beautiful in a yellow room. It would contrast very well with the brightness of the yellow. Don't you think?" She turned back to Bella and smiled. "What _do_ you think Bella? You have to talk to me."

Bella just shrugged. "I don't know Alice. I think I don't like black. It's too dark."

Alice nodded and smiled back at her, "That's fine, do you prefer wood?"

Bella looked up to me, question in her eyes. I just shrugged and threw my hands up. "I have no clue." Then I took a step back. Bella laughed and took my hand.

"Maybe we should just go shopping for a twin bed." She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled widely.

I laughed, "Oh no, no, no." Then took her hand and smiled. "No twin bed. How about a full, you know, more room?"

She laughed loudly and shook her head. "Which do you like?" She started to turn back around, but I kept hold of her hands and spun her back around. "It's not going to be my bed, and I think this is a decision _you'd_ be more comfortable making. If there is something I absolutely do not like, I'll let you know. Other than that, please pick the one you love." Then I led her down to the other end of the wall. "And you don't like that one."

It wasn't a question. I could see in Bella's eyes she didn't like either of the ones Alice picked. "So how about this one?" Her face lit up and she smiled as I stopped her in front of the classic looking white one she eyed just minutes ago walking in.

"I love this one." She looked up at me and nodded. "It's perfect. It's bright and would look so great with yellow walls. Maybe yellow sheets?"

I nodded, "Whatever you want." Then I let go of one of her hands and placed it on her barely there stomach. "Do you think the baby would like it?"

She giggled, "I don't think the baby will care. As long as it has some place to sleep." Then she turned and lifted her arms up and around my neck. "So the white one?"

I nodded, "I like the white one. But are you positive that's the one you like? You haven't looked at all of them."

She turned around and looked at the crib. She walked up and leaned over the edge, looking at the inside and the bottom, then walked around to the back. "I love it."

I felt Alice put a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to look at her. She smiled up at me. "It's beautiful Bella."

Bella smiled and walked back to me. "Do you love it?"

I nodded, then hugged her close to me. "I do."

I was really feeling better about the baby now. But my heart was still racing. There was so many things I wanted to say to Bella, but I just couldn't. And knowing that now Bella had picked out the crib I was going to have to put together made me slightly upset. But happy at the same time, because we were getting closer to the actual date the baby would be here. And the closer we got to that date, the more I knew things would be alright.

I had three months left. Three months until I didn't have to worry anymore.

Well, three months until I had a whole new set of worries.

For the rest of the day we picked out furniture that matched well with the crib. Everything was centered around the crib -simple and white. The cradle looked almost exactly like it, and the changing table and dresser matched perfectly.

My sister dragged us all around the huge store, pointing out all that we'd need. I didn't really understand why a baby needed so much, but the more Alice talked and explained, the more I let my mind wander. I knew it might hurt later, to go back to my original mind frame, but for right now, I let myself live in the moment. And in this moment, I was picking out the furniture that would soon occupy the room my child would grow up in.

Later that night, back at the house, Bella was lying on the bed reading a book, as I studied over my music folder. I had to submit a song next week, and it was nearly finished.

"Bella?" I turned over and set down my book behind me.

She didn't look away from her book, just shifted her head toward me a little. "Yes?"

"Would you go out with me?"

She looked over and smiled, "What?"

I propped myself up on my elbow and reached for her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her onto her side, taking the book from her and laying it on the bed before pulling her closer to me. "I said, would you go out with me?"

She giggled lightly and laid her arm across mine. "Like a date?" I nodded and she smiled, "I'm your wife, you know you don't have to ask right?"

I nodded, "I know, but would it be polite of me to just tell you we're going out to eat tonight?"

She shook her head. "I guess not." Then she took my hand. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Thank you. Where would you like to go?"

She shook her head again and laughed, "Oh no, you asked_ me_ out on a date. That means you get to plan the evening." She rolled over and threw her legs off the edge. "I'm gonna go get a snack. Want something?" She slipped her slippers on and stood up.

I hurried and rolled over to grab her hand and gently, but quickly, pull her back to the bed. "Yep." I got up on my knees behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Then I let my lips trail down her neck, around the side, then to the back. I moved her hair out of the way and lightly kissed the back of her neck, then moved to her shoulders, kissing over the straps of her top and down her upper arm. When I couldn't kiss any further down, I moved to the other shoulder. By this time she was moaning very low and had her hands up over her shoulders and in my hair.

"Edward."

I smiled against her left shoulder, "Yes love?"

She sighed and leaned back into my chest. I left my right arm around her shoulders, but moved my left to the side of her neck. Then I moved my lips to her right earlobe.

"Oh.." She breathed out.

I smiled again and continued to kiss every surface of skin I could touch. "You smell lovely Bella."

She sighed again and laid her head back on my shoulder. I tightened my arm around her shoulders and pulled her back a little on the bed. She let out a low moan and I looked up to see her eyes closed. I smiled against her neck and let her lose. I put both hands on either of her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

She groaned, "Edward." Then she opened her eyes and looked back at me. "What was that for?"

I smiled at her and kissed her temple. "Can't I kiss my wife without having to have a good reason?"

She huffed and shook her head, "Not if you want her to go into early labor." Then she stood up and turned around.

I knew she meant it as a joke, but I didn't like hearing that.

"Edward?" She stepped closer and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you OK?"

I shook my head quickly to rid all thoughts. Then met her eyes, "I'm fine." I crawled off the bed and hugged her to me, "Still want a snack?"

She nodded and before she could turn around I swept her into my arms bridal style and carried her out of the room. She laughed and giggled all the way down to the kitchen.

I saw Emmett sitting in the living room laughing at us.

When I reached the kitchen, I set her down in one of the kitchen chairs and walked to the counter. "What would you like?"

She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back, smiling. "Surprise me."

I chuckled and nodded. "Alright."

Just as I was about to fix her something, Jasper walked into the kitchen. He walked right up to me with the phone. "It's for you."

I turned around and took the phone, putting my hand over the receiver. "Who is it?"

"Dad, he said something about moving Bellas appointment or something."

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen, smiling at Bella on my way out. She smiled back and turned to Jasper as he asked if he could help her.

When I got to the stairs, I climbed them all the way to the top and sat down on the top step. "Hello."

_"Edward. You never called back earlier."_

I nodded to myself, remembering why I didn't call back. "Bella got upset. She wanted to know why I even have to call everyday."

_"Did you tell her Edward?"_

I sighed, "No. I didn't." Then decided changing the subject would probably be best. I didn't need him telling me, once again, it was of best interest to tell Bella everything. "We went and got a crib."

I heard my father sigh in relief, _"How did that go?"_

"Really great actually. We picked out a couple more things, but we'll have to go back for them." I leaned back against the wall and smiled, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Bella fell in love with this gorgeous white crib."

_"That's great. Well, I won't keep you long, I just wanted to ask if you guys could come in a day early next week. Instead of Friday, try for Thursday?"_

"Of course. That will actually work perfect. I get out of school an hour earlier, so we'll leave here as soon as I get home."

_"Perfect. I'll see you guys on Thursday. Give Bella a hug for me and your mother and tell her we love her."_

I smiled, "Will do. See you soon."

_"Love you son."_ I heard him take a deep breath, _"And please remember, both Bella and the baby are fine."_ The authority and 'doctor-tone' in his voice reassured me. It usually always did.

"I know. Thank you. Love you too. And tell mom I miss her."

When we hung up, I stayed up on the top step for a moment, pulling the rest of myself back together.

_Both Bella and the baby are fine._

I smiled to myself and stood up, hurrying down the steps and back to Bella.

When I got to the kitchen door, I heard music. I crept slowly and peaked my head just into the kitchen. I smiled at the site of Bella and Jasper dancing around in the middle of the room. Bella was smiling and laughing and spinning around and around. And Jasper was holding one of her hands, helping to twirl her. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

As I just stood there and watched, a tiny part of me was just growing with anger, and jealously. Not because my soon-to-be brother-in-law was dancing with my wife, but because he was doing something for her that I hadn't in a while. I had let all of this worry eat me alive, and it was taking huge pieces from the fun friendship Bella and I had.

I remember the food fight we had in this very kitchen just weeks after moving in.

And I remember chasing her up and down the stairs numerous times. Just having fun and enjoying the amazing company my wife was. The amazing company my best friend was.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the door frame, still watching the two. They had failed to notice I was even standing there. But maybe that was for the best. Bella was having fun, and even though it wasn't with me, at least she was enjoying her life. Bella was just that type of person.

She was carefree, and loving, and the spirit she had just overwhelmed any bit of stress or complications her life through at her.

And in that moment, I made a decision.

I wasn't going to tell her.

She didn't deserve the pain and heartache that came with information like that. She didn't deserve to have to dwell on something bad all day, every day. She deserved to be happy, and carefree, and content with everything, as she was now. And I was going to keep it that way. It's what she deserved, and I was determined to give her everything she deserved. For my Bella to remain the happy person she always was, I needed to keep my mouth shut.

I'd endure this alone.

At that moment, Bella spun around just right and caught me staring at her. She giggled and ran toward me, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen. She continued to spin around and twirl in every direction as I held her hand over her head.

I had to smile at the radiance coming from her. She was so happy. So right with the world.

I spun her around one more time before looking up at Jasper. He was smiling at me and then he jerked his head to the side, silently telling me he was going to leave. I nodded and smiled back just as he quietly exited the kitchen. I'd have to thank him later for doing this for Bella.

Finally, Bella crashed into my arms laughing. She rested against my chest, taking slow deep breaths. I rested my hands on her hips and held her to me. Then I tilted my head down to lay my cheek on the top of her head. She kept giggling as she caught her breath.

"Edward, I love you." She looked up at me and smiled the biggest smile I'd seen on her face in days.

I closed my eyes and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Bella. You are my life, you know that?" I felt her nod, and opened my eyes to look down at her. "You really are Bella. You're my everything, and I don't know how I'd ever live without you."

She shook her head and looked up at me. "You don't have to live without me, I'm right here." Then she smiled again and stretched up to kiss my lips.

As she molded her lips to mine, she brought her hands up my chest and to my shoulders, wrapping them around and squeezing tightly. She moved closer to my body, stepping right between my legs and pressing me against the counter. I pulled my lips away for just a moment, to take a deep breath, then I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. "Bella." My voice came out as more of a breath and I moved one of my hands up to her neck and into her long hair. When she leaned forward and placed her lips back on mine, she immediately parted them and ran her tongue along my bottom lip. My fingers tightened in her hair as I pulled her face closer to mine. Her lips moved excruciatingly slow against mine and I almost couldn't take it anymore. She drove me crazy.

"Edward," She pulled back for just a second, smiled, then kissed me once more. "I love you so much." She ran her hands up to the back of my neck and one rested right below my ear, half on my cheek. "You are the most perfect husband, and best friend that I could have ever asked for." Her breath fanned across my face as she sighed and kissed me slowly, then pulled away and pressed her forehead to the side of my jaw. "You're my life too, and I don't even want to think about having to learn to live without you." She took a deep breath and lifted her face to look at me. "You're all I've ever known Edward."

I nodded, "And you're all I've ever known, or _will ever_ know."

She kissed the side of my neck with her warm lips and tangled her fingers in my hair. Then she steadied her breathing again and looked up at me. "Still wanna go out with me?"

I smiled and nodded, "More than ever love."

She smiled back and stretched up to kiss me once more, "Then I'd better go get ready."

I nodded and kissed her back, "What about your snack?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I'll live. You are taking me out to eat right?"

I nodded and kissed her again, with more fervor this time. I didn't want the kiss to end, but I was really excited to be taking her out tonight. I hadn't really taken Bella out in a while -just the two of us, someplace nice- so I wanted tonight to be special.

Also, I wanted to spend as much time with Bella as possible. With the baby coming, I woudn't have much time with Bella alone for a little while, and I needed that. I needed it to just be her and I for a little while longer.

I wasn't about to think about how much time we'd have alone if this ended badly. Because if this did end terribly, if we lost this baby, it wouldn't matter how much time Bella and I had alone, because it wouldn't mean to us what it meant before. She'd be heartbroken, and I wasn't sure if I had the mind set the even try and fix that heartbreak.

I'd take a screaming child, and four a.m feedings, and dirty diapers for months without end, over the silence that would come without this baby.

I'd give up my alone time with just Bella if it meant I got to keep this child. If it meant I got to have both Bella and our baby.

But, for right now, I'd soak it up, enjoy our alone time with just one another. Because if fate felt like dealing me a good hand, it was all I was going to have for quite a while.

* * *

**So? Did that clear up a little of why Edward has been acting strange? I hope so.**

**And I had to redo some things on my profile, and the direct link for pictures for this story is not working. However, I do still have a working link for the pictures for _Becomes Attainable_, so all you have to do to see the pictures for this story, is to click that link, and on the left side it'll say _Albums, _right under that, you'll see _Becomes Everything_. Click that, and you'll see the pictures I've put up for this story (= Hope that was explained fairly easy .. If you have any trouble, PM me or review and I'll either help you through it or send you another link.**

**I've been trying to find a new place to put the pictures because Photobucket is a bit more compliated than it needs to be, but until I do, we'll just have to do it this way.**

**Annd! The pictue of the crib is on there, so go check it out (= And while you're there don't forget to Vote (= Thank you**

**_And don't forget to review, they make me really really happy (=_**

**_P.s, and they speed up updates (=_**


	34. But It Still Wasn't Enough

**Hello (=**

**Alright, so of course, a big thanks to blackwolf2dragoon for betaing for me. She's such a huge help (=**

**And a big thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing.**

**I really hope you guys love this chapter. I went with a more funny approach to ease some of the tension Edward is creating. And the next chapter will finally bring out everything he's thinking (=**

**Also, I set up the playlists for this story and if you follow the link of my profile, you can listen to the songs, and if you like them, you can download them (= Go check it out. Song for this chapter: _Your Guardian Angel _by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._**

**Enjoy****.

* * *

**

**Chapter 34 .. Bella**

"Alice, I'm not wearing that." I spun around back to my closet to find something else.

I heard Alice groan behind me, "It's cute Bella, and Edward will love it."

I just shook my head and rummaged through my other dresses. "It will be too tight."

When I couldn't find anything else, I slowly spun around to go to my dresser, hoping to find something in there, but Alice quickly cut me off.

"Bella, just try it on." She stuck the dress out for me to take. She was smiling and shaking the hanger slightly, urging me to take it.

I finally gave in and took the dress, "Fine, but it's not going to fit, and it's not going to look good."

She chuckled and followed me to the bathroom, sitting outside of the door until I changed.

I turned to look in the mirror, expecting to hate what I saw, but the dress actually looked really good. The black hid what little stomach I did have and it was just long enough to not have to wear pants under. It was perfect, but telling Alice that would only make her say _I told you so._

I stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at Alice. She jumped up off of the ground and stepped to stand in front of me. "Bella! I told you it was going to look amazing." Then she spun me around to check the rest of the dress. "You really have to learn to trust me more often."

"But where's the fun in that?" We both turned to see Rosalie enter the room and shut the door behind her. "Listening to you would take hours off of the Bella dress up process." She smiled at the two of us and stepped forward, giving me a hug, then Alice.

It was nice to see Rosalie. She had been so busy with work and her own schooling that we didn't get much time to spend together anymore. It was odd only seeing her maybe once a day.

"Bella, that dress is adorable." Rosalie spoke to me in a more calm manner, much slower than Alice ever spoke to me when it came to clothes.

"I told her it was." Alice crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall, smiling. "She never listens to me. Edward is going to love that dress."

I smiled, "When did this become something like our first date?"

Both Alice and Rosalie shrugged. Then Rosalie stepped forward again, "Every date should be like the first date. Just be glad he's sweet enough to still ask you to go out. Emmett just picks up a pizza menu, and if I'm lucky, he'll get up to answer the door. That's his idea of date night." Rosalie smiled again and smoothed out the couple wrinkles on my dress.

Alice giggled and walked over to my closet. "Don't talk like you don't love that."

Rosalie shrugged. "I do, but that's beside the point." She smiled at me and turned me around in front of the mirror, pulling my hair to the side and away from my face.

Ever since I was little, Rosalie had been like the big sister I never had. Which made everything perfect, because Emmett was the big brother that I needed. Together, they were perfect, and together, they made the most amazing siblings I never even got a chance to ask for.

"So what are you two doing tonight exactly?" Rosalie grabbed a brush from the nights stand and pulled the chair out from the desk. "Sit."

I smiled and nodded, sitting down. "I'm not real sure. I know we're going out to eat, but if you know Edward, you know that's not all." I started fidgeting with the hem of my dress as Rosalie brushed through my hair. "He probably has something else planned that I won't know about until we're there."

Rosalie nodded and continued messing with my hair as Alice dug through my closet for shoes. I had to remind her twice that there was no way I was wearing heels. I put myself in enough danger on my own, I didn't need five inch heels to bring the disaster quicker.

"Alright Bella, so the only cute flats you have do not match that dress!"

Both Rosalie and I looked at Alice like she had two heads.

"Alice, the dress is black. Everything matches..?" Rosalie tried to hide her laughter, but the moment I looked over at her, we both started giggling.

Alice just huffed and tossed a pair of shoes back into my closet. "Alright, first, the dress is charcoal. Second, it had lace at the top, you have to have the right pair of shoes to match lace. And you, Bella," She gave me the worst death stare I'd seen from her in a while, "do not have the right shoes. Remind me next time I buy you something, to buy a matching pair of shoes."

"Or you could just not buy me anything.." I turned around, mumbling under my breath, but I was out of my mind if I thought Alice wouldn't hear me. When I felt something soft hit my butt, I turned around to see Alice smiling and holding the other balled up sock.

"You should really teach Edward to clean up after himself. Give his sister less ammo." She smirked at me and turned around just as I picked up the nearest flip flop and hurled it at her butt. She spun around as it hit the floor and I smiled back at her. "Don't start with me Isabella!" She pointed her finger out and narrowed her eyes at me. "You _will_ regret throwing shoes."

I shrugged in the most innocent way and smiled, "It's just a shoe Alice."

Suddenly, I felt Rosalie push me back a little and hold her arm out just as the same flip flop I threw was thrown back. Rosalie caught it and dropped it to the ground. "Alice Mary Cullen! She's pregnant."

Alice smiled over at me, "Sorry Bella."

I shrugged, "It's OK, just keep your shoes on your feet Cullen."

She nodded, "I could say the same for you, _Cullen._"

We both started laughing as Rosalie groaned. "You two.." She bent down to pick up the shoes and tossed them back into the closet. "I'll be right back, I might have a pair of shoes Bella can wear. Don't spear each other with a heel while I'm gone." She looked between the two of us before she dropped her hands and walked out of the room.

As the door shut Alice and I laughed even harder. Finally Alice walked back over to the closet, crouching down to put back all the shoes where they belonged. "Really though Bella, you have some of the cutest dresses, but no shoes that will match."

I shrugged again, "How many shoes do I need?"

Alice looked over her shoulder. "At least enough to match what you own."

I sat down on the bed and watched as she organized everything at the bottom on my closet. Edward's shoes only took up a few spaces, and the rest was mine. Over half of which were there by Alice's doing.

"You sure you don't want to go into fashion or something?" I smiled as she turned and stood up, coming to sit next to me on the bed.

She shook her head, "No. It's fun, but it's not something I'd do for a career." She turned and tucked one leg under her. "I love dressing you up and everything, but it's only fun because you're my best friend, and my sister. I wouldn't enjoy dressing random strangers." She shrugged and smiled, "And Rose is right, half the fun is listening to you whine about it all."

I shook my head just as Rosalie walked back into the room carrying a pair of red flats. They were simple and would match just fine. Alice nodded in approval and put them in front of me to slip on.

As I stood up and slipped my left foot in, I noticed I was bent over. I stood up straight and looked down; I could only see half the shoe. I gasped and bent over further, immediately causing both Alice and Rosalie to rush to my sides and grab my arms.

"Bella?! What's wrong?"

I shook my head and felt tears prickle my eyes. They fell quicker than I could wipe them away. "I can't.." I stopped to take a breath.

"Bella! Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong!" Alice gripped my hand and put her other hand on my lower back. "Do I need to get Edward?!"

I shook my head frantically. "No! Don't get Edward." I looked over at her and wiped the tears again. "I can't.."

"Can't what?!"

Rosalie smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Alice, shut up and let Bella talk." She patted my shoulder and looked down at my feet.

"I can't see all of my feet."

It suddenly got really quiet, before both Alice and Rosalie broke out into laughter. I looked back and forth between the two of them, narrowing my eyes before crossing my arms over my chest and plopping down on the bed behind me.

Rosalie sat down first, wiping the rest of the tears off my cheeks and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Bella, it's OK. That's good."

I shook my head. "I've heard about this! The more weight you gain, the less you can see your feet and the next thing you know you're walking out into public with one purple shoe and one green shoe! I don't even like the color purple!"

They continued to laugh at me as I flung backwards and laid down. "I'm glad you two are amused."

Alice laid down next to me, facing up toward the ceiling. "It's natural Bella. You're supposed to gain weight, and plus," She sat up and hovered right over me, "do you really think I'd let you even walk around the _house_ in mismatched shoes?!"

I smiled and shook my head, slowing sitting up. "No."

"Thank you for the trust Bella." Alice sat up too and knelt on the floor, putting the other shoe on. "Now get up. Edward is waiting for you."

I turned to look at the clock and when I saw the time, I nodded and stood up. Alice stood up with me and took my hand, dragging me to the bathroom.

"Alice don't torture her, she's only got a couple minutes." Rosalie followed and leaned against the door frame.

I turned and gave her a 'thank you' look.

Alice giggled and shook her head. "I'm not going to torture her. Just turn around real quick." She picked up a clip and pulled my hair back to the side and pinned it, letting it fall over my shoulder. Then she pulled out a clear lip gloss and smeared it over my lips. "There, perfect."

She skipped out of the bathroom and back into our room. Rosalie moved out of her way and walked further into the bathroom. "You look really beautiful Bella."

I turned to face her and smiled, "Thank you."

She stepped closer and looked down at my stomach. "I haven't really had a lot of opportunities to give my congratulations."

I shrugged, "You're busy, I understand."

She shook her head and moved to sit on the counter top. "Yeah, but this is a big time in your life. You need all the support you can get." She smiled and looked down. "I know it sounds funny, but you're in the exact place I wish I was."

I moved over to sit next to her, "What do you mean? I'm nineteen, married, in college, and pregnant, and I'm three weeks away from not being able to pick out my own shoes."

We both laughed and she laid a hand on my shoulder. "When you put it like that Bella, it just doesn't have the right meaning." She picked her legs up so I could see her shoes, "Why want the freedom to pick out your own shoes when Alice is just going to put you in these?" I looked down to see her heels. She laughed and let her legs back down, "And you're married and pregnant, that's all. Your age doesn't mean anything when it comes to how happy you are. Are you happy?"

I nodded, "I'm happy. Things are complicated, but I'm happy. Edward's happy. Or at least I think he is."

She creased her forehead and put her hands on either side of her, ""You think he is?"

I shrugged, "One day he'll be happy, or at least half the day he'll be happy, and the next he's avoiding all baby talk. He has hushed conversations with Carlisle, and the other day at the baby store, he looked really excited about getting the crib, but that's all he wanted to get. We found the most perfect cradle that we could use for the baby to sleep in until we go home and have more space to set up a baby room, and a crib, but he didn't want to get it." I hung my head down and shrugged again, "He's just so odd sometimes, like he wants to love this baby, but sometimes he just can't. I don't know Rose."

She put her hand over mine and used her other hand to bring my chin up. She smiled at me and patted my hand. "He'll come around. He may just need some time. Do you remember how excited he was about this baby a couple months ago?"

I nodded, "He was really happy."

She nodded too, "Well, he didn't give himself adequate time to adjust to being a daddy, and once he does, he'll be right back to the same Edward. Maybe tonight is his way of taking the first steps. It is the first night you two have been out in a while."

I nodded, "It is."

Then she smiled at me and hopped down from the counter. She held her hand out to me and helped me down, "So enjoy it." She started to walk out of the bathroom, but I stopped her.

"Rosalie?" I stepped toward her and gently took her wrist, causing her to stop and turn around, "You said I was where you want to be. Why did you say that?"

She smiled real big and took a deep breath. "Bella, I'd give anything to be married and starting a family right now. I know it's not the smartest choice, for Emmett and I at least. I'm not saying you're not smart Bella, but you didn't chose this. It was sorta thrust upon you, and you're handling it very well. Be honest with me, would you have chosen this path?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I love my child, and I'd never think about getting rid of it, but I guess some part of me just still isn't ready."

She nodded, "Well, I guess I'm a little reluctant to say that would be my choice. I would have chosen that path. I still want that path."

"Then why.." I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Would you really?"

She nodded, "I'd love more than anything to be married to Emmett right now and pregnant. Starting my own little family. But I'm not, and that's OK too. For now."

"Why aren't you?"

She shrugged, "Emmett isn't ready. We've only talked a couple times about it, and every time he tries to tell me he's alright with moving fast, but I can just see it in his eyes. He isn't ready, but when he is, I'll know. We'll move from there. When I can see that he's actually ready to take another step forward, we'll talk about it again."

"Is that why you haven't done any wedding planning?" I leaned against the counter again.

She nodded, "He's content with just being engaged for right now. He wants to wait until we get out of college and get our own place to discuss anything."

I smiled, "You'd bend over backwards for him." It wasn't meant to sound demeaning or insulting, and she knew that.

She grinned and nodded, "I would. But so would he. He's offered so many times to bend my way, do what I want, but having my way is not worth being with a man that will look back and realize he could have done everything different. I'm ready to get married, and when he's ready, we'll marry. Not a day before. I can wait, just like if he was ready for something and I wasn't, he'd wait."

I chuckled, "You guys should just be married already. You act like it. Think like it."

She shrugged, "Emmett just isn't _that_ guy. Edward got all of that." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and gently tugged me out of the kitchen. "You lucky, lucky girl."

I walked back into my bedroom to see Alice running around frantically. She had my red purse in her hands and my phone in the other.

"Alice?!"

Rosalie just stood back and laughed as I stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "Alice! What are you doing?"

She stopped and handed me the purse. "I can't find the perfect necklace for you. That dress needs a necklace."

I smiled and stepped over to my jewelry box, opening it up and picking out the necklace I wanted. Rosalie stepped over and took it from me, bringing it around my neck and clasping the back.

Alice sighed, "Don't you own something else Bella?"

I shook my head. "Edward gave me this necklace."

She smiled and shrugged, "Alright, it works." Then she handed me my phone and practically shoved me out the door. "Now, Edward is waiting, so go!"

I smiled back at her and Rosalie as I walked down the hall way and down the stairs. When I got to the living room, Edward wasn't there. Emmett was sitting on the couch, with the biggest grin on his face while Jasper was perched on the edge of the chair, flipping through the channels.

"Where's Edward?"

Emmett sat up and interlocked his fingers on his lap. "He stepped out for a minute. Said he'd be right back." Then he looked over to Jasper.

I narrowed my eyes at him and sat down on the chair in front of me. "What are you up to?"

Emmett looked back at me, feigning shock. "Me? What makes you think _I'm_ up to something?"

I had to laugh.

Jasper looked over and smiled, "You look nice Bella."

"Thank you." I smiled back at him and sat back, still keeping my eye on Emmett.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I turned to look at the door, confused. I didn't think we were expecting anyone. Then whoever was outside tried to turn the knob, without success, so they knocked, hard.

Emmett immediately jumped up, "I'll get it!" He ran to the door and composed himself before opening it. He opened it just enough to where I couldn't see who it was, but he had a perfect view. "Can I help you?"

I turned in my seat and tried to peak past Emmett when whoever was outside spoke. _"Why is the door locked Emmett?"_ It was Edward. Only one person had a voice that melodic.

I smiled and stood up, walking up behind Emmett. "What is going on?"

Emmett turned and smiled, "Seems you have a date little sis." Then he turned away, "Come in for a minute." He moved out of the way and gestured for him to enter. "Have a seat."

"Emmett.." Edward stepped inside and closed the door, "What are you doing?" He had a handful of wrapped carnations in his hand.

"Why don't you have a seat, I have a couple questions." Both Edward and I rolled our eyes at Emmett as he continued to grin and motion for Edward to take a seat on the couch.

I sat next to him and he smiled down at me then bent to kiss my cheek, "You look beautiful." He whispered against my ear, causing me to giggle and tuck my chin into my shoulder. _God I was such a schoolgirl._

"Hey, hey, hey now. Lips off." Emmett leaned forward, "Now, what do you have planned with my sister tonight."

Edward sighed and set the flowers on my lap. "These are for you." He smiled once more before turning to Emmett, "I'm taking her out to dinner. Maybe catch a movie."

Emmett nodded, "Innocent enough, but isn't it a bit cliche?"

"Emmett." I narrowed my eyes at him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Alright, I'm being good." Then he got serious again, "But really, I never got to do this when you two started dating, because well, you're kinda my brother, so I'm doing it now." He smiled again, "What exactly are you intentions with my sister?"

I started to say something, but Edward cut me off. He winked at me and turned back to Emmett, "Well, I was thinking maybe after the movie, we could go to Vegas?" He turned back to me and raised an eyebrow, "Get married. Then at some point, I have to get to you pregnant of course." He glanced down at my stomach and smiled even wider. "So I'm thinking my intentions are pretty corrupted for a date, right?" He looked back at Emmett and grinned the most stunning crooked grin. "Can we go now?"

Emmett just sat there for a minute before groaning and throwing his hands up, "You two are no fun, I swear." He stood up and walked over to me, holding his hand out to help me up, then he pulled me into a hug, "Can I at least tell you what time to be home?"

I smiled, "If you're feeling like it."

He looked over as Edward stood up next to us, "Well, it takes what, half a day to drive to Vegas..?" He looked away, acting like he was mentally doing the math.

Edward just laughed and took my hand, "Let's go love." He set the flowers on the coffee table and gently tugged me out the door, shutting it behind me. He walked me to my side of the car and opened the door, "You really do look lovely tonight Bella."

I looked up at him and blushed slightly, "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I raked my eyes over his button down shirt and dark jeans and smiled.

He chuckled and pulled the door open enough for me to get in.

The drive to the restaurant was good. It was relaxed and quiet. A comfortable silence, of course.

He pulled up to the parking lot and parked the car as near to the entrance as he could, then turned in his seat. "Are you feeling alright?"

I smiled and nodded, "I feel great. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged and looked down, "Just making sure. I debated with myself whether or not this was a good idea, but I think it is." He looked back up at me and smiled again. "I feel like I haven't been a good husband lately, and I'm not entirely sure how to make it up to you. I'm not used to having to make things up to you Bella, and that's what scared me. I'm not usually like this."

I nodded and took his hand, squeezing it tight. "I know. It's OK though.."

He shook his head slowly, "But it's not OK. You deserve so much Bella, and I'm just so scared to give it to you. Especially right now. I'm worried that at any moment.." Then he just stopped. He looked away from me and stopped talking immediately.

"Any moment what Edward?" I tried to drag his attention back, but he opened his door and got out.

When he got to my side, he opened the door and held his hand out for me, "Come on."

I stood up and looked up at him, but he wouldn't make eye contact. "Edward, any moment what?"

He swallowed hard, "Can you forget I said that?"

I shook my head, "How do you want me to just forget something you say? You said you're worried that any moment.." I took his chin in my hand and forced him to look at me, "Any moment what?"

His eyes were torn, and when he closed them and took a deep breath, I felt kinda bad. He was just going through a lot right now. Rosalie was right, I just needed to give him time.

I sighed and let go of his face, "We'll talk about it later."

He opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, "I've ruined our evening." He lowered his head and let out a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Bella."

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his chest, hugging him close to me. "You haven't ruined our evening. We'll just talk more about it later, OK?"

He nodded against my shoulder and lightly kissed my neck. "You're too much Bella."

I pulled away, but kept hold of his upper arms, "No." Then I smiled and took his hands, "Now let's go eat, I'm starving!"

He chuckled and nodded, "Yes love. Wouldn't want to malnourish my pregnant wife."

He led me inside of the restaurant and up to the hostess, giving her our last name. She smiled and led us to a table in the corner.

Edward pulled out my chair and waited for me to sit, then pushed it back under the table before he walked to the other side of the small table and took his own seat.

"Your waiter will be right with you. Can I start you off with some drinks?" The hostess' smile was very friendly, but I could guess that I wasn't the only one that saw her smile directly pointed at Edward. I knew Edward was gorgeous, but I didn't think I'd ever get used to this. Woman fawned over him all the time, and I don't think it was something I _wanted_ to get used to.

"Bella?" Edward reached across the table and took my hand, "Are you alright love?"

I smiled and nodded, "I'm fine."

He smiled back and turned to the hostess, "Just some water for now. Thank you."

She nodded and stepped away.

He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles, "She's not my type." He smiled and leaned forward.

I shrugged, "Sorry, it's not something I'm used to yet."

"Don't be sorry." He leaned forward as far as he could and gave me his signature crooked grin, "Anyone can clearly see you're wearing a beautiful ring on your finger and you're pregnant with my child."

I nodded, "I know." Then I leaned forward too, meeting him half way across. I just stared into his eyes and took a deep breath, "You're amazing Edward. Thank you for tonight."

He chuckled and took my other hand, "No problem love. You deserve a good night out. You'll need good memories to look back on in a couple months."

I laughed and nodded, "So thoughtful."

"I aim to please you sweetheart." He stood up halfway, leaned across the table and placed a quick, but sweet kiss on my lips. "Anything for you."

Just then the waiter came to our table with our waters. Edward and I both jumped apart and I looked down, blushing like crazy; I could feel the heat pool my cheeks as Edward laughed and picked up his menu.

The waiter introduced himself and asked us what we would like to start out with. Edward ordered a small order of breadsticks to start with, and to give us another minute to look at the menu we completely ignored the first five minutes of being here.

"Alice told me the chicken is really good here." Edward looked over the top of his menu and smiled at me.

I finally decided what I wanted and relayed it to the waiter when he returned. He smiled at the two of us and took our menus. When he was gone, Edward reached back for my hand and held it til our food came.

Halfway through the meal, Edward had some how moved his chair so that he was sitting next to me instead of across the table.

We finished up pretty quickly and as Edward was paying the check, he turned to me, "So are you still up for a movie?"

I shrugged, "Up to you."

He shook his head, "No, it's up to you love. What would you like to do?"

I shrugged again as he took my hand and led me outside. It was a nice night, so we decided to go for a small walk to the park right down the street.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward squeezed my hand.

"Of course." I smiled up at him as we walked up to a park bench and sat down.

"What would you say to going away with me?" He sat sideways on the bench, putting one leg behind me and the other in front of me, making me curl my legs under me.

I giggled, "What do you mean go away with you?"

He shrugged and smiled, "I mean like, go somewhere with me. We were just talking about not being able to go out for a while when the baby comes, so how opposed are you to just going away for a couple days? Where ever you want."

I stopped laughing and looked straight at him, "You're serious."

He nodded, "I am."

I looked away and thought about it, "Are you sure? We can't go now, you have school."

He shrugged, "A couple days won't hurt. I can make the work up quick."

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright. Let's do it."

He smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah." I moved closer to him and rested my head against his chest.

I felt him chuckle under me, "Alright then. Tonight?"

I looked up at him, "Really? Tonight? So soon?"

He nodded, "That's the point love. We'll leave tonight." Then he stopped and lifted my chin, kissing my temple. "If that's OK?"

I thought about it for a second, then smiled, "You're very spur of the moment."

He laughed again and nodded, "I have to be. To escape Emmett you have to do what you can." We both started laughing and he hugged me close. "He did say it was a half days drive to Vegas."

I lightly slapped his chest, "We're not going to vegas."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head, "Then where would you like to go?"

Two hours later we were driving down the highway looking for a hotel. We didn't really have a specific place in mind, we just wanted to get away from the house, and away from all the stress. We only planned to stay away for a few days. It was kind of like our own little vacation.

We needed it.

Edward finally found a hotel somewhere outside of Olympia and pulled into the parking lot. He got out and opened my door for me before opening the trunk and grabbing our bag. We walked into the lobby and Edward walked us to the counter. He set the bag down and dug in his pocket for something.

"Hello, what can I do for you this evening?" The middle aged woman behind the desk gave us both a friendly smile.

Edward smiled back and opened up the piece of paper, handing it over the counter.

She smiled again and took the paper, looking it over and typing something into the computer.

"Edward, what's that?" I tried to look over the counter at what she was reading, but Edward held tight to my hand.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen, everything seems to be set." She reached for a room key next to the computer and swiped it, typing something in again and then handed Edward the card. "Enjoy your stay. Would you like your confirmation number back?"

He shook his head and took the key, "Thank you very much." Then reached down the take the bag back and led me down the hallway to the elevator.

"You had this planned." I stood next to him in the elevator.

The doors closed and he smiled down at me. "I was just hoping you'd say yes."

"Since when? When did you set this up." I leaned back against the wall and rested my head on his shoulder.

He shrugged, "Well I'd been thinking about it for a while, but last night I made the reservations. That's why I asked you out tonight."

I sighed and shook my head as the elevator came to a stop. Edward kissed the top of my head and gently tugged me form the elevator. He walked us down the hallway and when he got to the end, he stopped in front of a door, letting go of my hand only to unlock it and open it up, then he took my hand back. Inside, he flipped on a couple lights and set our bag down at the end of the bed.

He turned around and sat down, pulling me between his legs and resting his hands on my hips. I moved my hands to the top of his head and twined my fingers through his hair, "Are you tired Edward?" He nodded and closed his eyes the minute my fingers started rubbing his scalp. I moved closer to him, then bent down to press my lips to the side of his neck, right under his ear. "Lay back honey."

He did as I said, and I crawled up the bed over top of him. I straddled his lap and bent down to kiss him. His lips took a second to respond to me, but when he did, he moved slow and soft. He gently moved his hands to either side of my face as he spun me around and laid me against the bed. Then he turned me sideways so we were both facing each other.

"Bella," He trailed his lips down to my neck and over my collarbone, sucking lightly and nipping very softly. "I love you." He lightly bit my earlobe, "You'll never know how much you mean to me."

I moaned and laid my head back, "I love you too."

Keeping one hand in his hair, I moved the other down to his waist and pulled him closer.

He groaned and rolled so he was half on top of me, moving one hand up my side and resting the other on my neck. He pulled on my hip so that I was right up against him, leaving no room for even air between us. He continued kissing my neck as he whispered against my skin, "Closer Bella."

I silently giggled. I couldn't get any closer, but it still wasn't enough.

It never was.

* * *

**So? How did you guys like it?**

**I really enjoyed writing the part between the girls. I hate how everyone always makes Rosalie so bitter toward Bella and wanted to write more of a fun scene between the two (=**

**Alright, also, I wanted to remind you guys about the poll. You guys seem to be leaning more towards a girl, but someone did vote for a boy (= I promise, you'll find out soon what the baby really is, but until then, I want your guesses (= So, go VOTE!**

**Also, I think I'm going to slow down my updates from this point on. I usually wait until the hit count for each chapter gets to 300, but you guys are reading quicker than I can write, lol. And I really want to be able to concentrate on the last couple chapters. I have a vision about how I want them to go, and I really want to get it right. So I think the updates may go down to once a week, maybe twice a week. Depending on how easy these next chapters write themselves, (= Don't hate me, lol, just know that the slower I write, the better I can make these chapters.**

**Oh! And I want another opinion from you guys. I've been muling over the idea of a third story for this 'series' in my head, and I have a good idea for it, but I want to know from you guys: Are you ready for one more sequel, or do you think it may push it too far and make it uninteresting? Let me know!**

**_Don't forget to review. It takes 30 seconds and they make me happy (= lol_**

**_P.s, Bellas dress is in the Becomes Everything album, so go check it out. And while you're there, please vote (=_**


	35. Please Don't Hate Me

**Hello (=**

**Alright, so first, huge thanks to blackwolf2dragoon for being my Beta (= You rock.**

**Remember, the poll it still up! And there is only 5 chapters left, 6 including the Epilogue, but the poll will be down before then. And a lot of you seem to really want the third story, so I'm going to work out a good summary for it and try and come up with some sort of outline, and I'll make my final decision before the end of this story so you guys know what's coming (=**

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews and such. You guys are amazing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35 .. Edward**

_"How is she this morning?"_

Carlisle had called early this morning because Emmett had relayed to him that we left last night without telling anyone where we were going.

"She's doing really great. She's still sleeping though." I looked down at her cuddled into my side and smiled. She was so beautiful.

Her hand was wrapped lightly around my waist and with every deep breath she took, her arm would tighten slightly and she'd pull me closer. It was comforting.

_"That's good, she needs rest. So where are you two?"_

"We're right outside of Olympia."

_"How long are you going to be there? You did take her vitamins, right?"_

I nodded, "Yeah. I got those all packed for her, and I called down to the front desk and asked for several bottles of water. We should only be here a couple days. However long Bella wants."

_"That's good thinking Edward. You're doing great. Just a couple more months. Everything will be alright."_

I looked down at her again and sighed, "I'm trying."

_"I know you are Edward, and you're doing a wonderful job. Bella will make it out of this, and everything will go perfect. We just have to hold on a bit longer and take care of her. She's a strong girl, she'll be alright."_

I looked down at her and smiled. She was a strong girl, and she just might be alright. But as for me; sometimes I didn't know if I was coming or going. I spent so much time looking out for her that sometimes I completely forgot about myself. That was fine though. As long as she was OK, and as long as she pulled through this, we'd both be alright.

"I know. I just need her to be alright."

_"Have you considered telling her everything Edward. It might take some of the burden off of you son."_

I shrugged to myself, sighing, "I don't know. I think she'll be mad at me," I thought of all the wrong things that could come from that conversation. She could hate me, she could be upset, and I didn't want that. Nor did we need that right now. "But, yes, I've considered telling her. I think that's why I brought her here alone. I want to be able to explain it to her, but keep her calm. What if she gets so upset something happens?"

Carlisle sighed quietly. _"I don't see that happening. Bella loves you, and the sooner you tell her, the better the situation will be."_

I nodded, "Yeah I guess." Then I thought about something. "Hey dad? Do you think that Bella and I will, um, be able to have more.." I silently trailed off. I didn't know exactly how to ask this question. This was only our first baby, and I wanted to be able to focus on this child before I thought about any more right now, but truth is, I kinda really wanted to know if Bella was ever going to be able to have more children. It's something we wanted, and I definitely didn't want this awful turn of events to hurt that.

_"From the tests I've done, and the work I've studied on her case, I don't see why not."_ I breathed a small sigh of relief. _"Just next time, we'll have to find out sooner, and get her on certain vitamins to prevent this from happening again. We know how to take care of it once it happens, we just have to learn to avoid it from happening all together. Which we can do Edward."_

Then Bella started to stir next to me and I tightened my arm around her to calm her. Her stomach pressed up against my side and I smiled. She was showing more and more everyday and, to me, it was beautiful. It was perfect. It gave me hope. The baby was obviously growing, so maybe we were going to come out of this alright. Maybe.

"Dad, I think I should go. Bella's starting to wake up. Thank you so much thought, and I'll see you Thursday."

_"Of course. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell Bella I said hello."_

We said our goodbyes and I set the phone down on the nightstand. Then I rolled onto my side and allowed Bella to curl further into my chest. She sighed and her breathing evened out again, signally she was right back to sleep.

I couldn't help but let myself think.

This was being all left up to me. If something happened, it would be my fault. I couldn't take Bella to Carlisle every single day, so therefore I was the only thing Bella had right now. And if I didn't trust myself well enough, this could be really bad.

If I lost Bella, there would be absolutely no reason for me to carry on. She'd been my entire life since I was in diapers. She was everything I held onto.

I remember days I hadn't even wanted to crawl out of bed. But Bella was there.

_Flashback: Thirteen years old._

_I was laying in bed, pretty much feeling sorry for myself._

_How could she have turned me down? She kept throwing hints at me that she liked me, then she turns me down? What kinda crap was that?!_

_I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was almost lunch time. I had some how convinced my mother I was sick today, so she didn't make me go to school. I just couldn't face my entire class after the fool I made of myself yesterday._

_I was just about to roll over and try going back to sleep, in case my mom came up and tried checking on me, when I heard a soft knocking on the door. I looked up at the door, but didn't say anything._

_They knocked again, only harder this time._

_I still didn't get up to get it. Whoever it was could just leave me alone. I was too embarrassed at myself to go out anywhere today._

_"Edward?"_

_My head shot up. That was Bella._

_"Are you in there?"_

_I jumped out of bed and ran to the door, slowly opening it. When it was open just enough she crept in the door and shut it back._

_"What are you doing here Bella?"_

_She shrugged, "You weren't at school today. Why?"_

_"How did you get here?" I gave her a quick hug._

_She smiled, "I rode my bike. Once I found out you really weren't coming to school today, I went to the nurse and faked sick so she'd call Charlie. He came and got me and once he went back to work, I left." She shrugged, "But why weren't you in school today. I missed you."_

_I shook my head and went back to the bed, sitting at the end and putting my head in my hands. "I missed you too Bells, but I don't feel like going anywhere today. Especially school."_

_She came to sit next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Is this about that girl?"_

_I looked up at her and shrugged, "Maybe."_

_She smiled and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her. She rubbed her hand up and down my back, "Talk to me Edward."_

_I pulled back and looked down at my lap. I didn't really feel comfortable explaining what happened, but this was Bella. I told Bella everything._

_I looked up at her and saw the compassion in her eyes. She truly wanted to know. So I sighed and shrugged, "She turned me down. I asked her out in front of everyone and she turned me down Bella." I groaned and flung myself back onto the bed, "What was I thinking?! She kept acting like she liked me, but that doesn't mean you ask someone out! Right?" I put my hands over my eyes and shook my head. "I'm so stupid Bella."_

_I felt the mattress sink down next to me and then felt her hand take mine from my face, "Edward, you're not stupid. She doesn't deserve you. If she's going to be that way, she doesn't need such a great guy like you." She held my hand tight and smiled over at me._

_"But she's special Bella. I like her."_

_She shrugged, "So, you'll find someone ten times more special than her. And when you do, she won't mean anything to you anymore."_

_I chuckled, "How.."_

_She cut me off, "Don't ask how, don't ask when, and definitely don't ask where, because I don't know, but what I do know," She sat up, pulling me with her and jumped off the bed, "is that you need to get out of bed and stop mopping. You look awful." She bent forward and sniffed my shirt. "Have you showered since she turned you down? You still smell faintly of over-rated-girl-that-doesn't-know-what-she's-missing. Kinda of has a odory smell to it."_

_I laughed loudly as she tugged my hand and jerked me out of the room._

_If there was anyone out there capable of making me feel better, and telling me the awful truth, it was her. She was my best friend._

_Flashback: Sixteen years old._

_I crawled out of bed and looked over at the clock._

_We weren't due to be at the hospital until ten, so I took my time waking up._

_I trudged across the room and grabbed my towel and a new pair of sweats, then walked to my bedroom door and opened it._

_The first thing I heard was sobs coming from downstairs. It sounded like my mother, so I dropped my stuff in front of my door and raced to the stairs._

_There was Esme sitting on the first stairway, crying into her lap._

_I rushed down and sat next to her, putting my arm around her. "Mom?! What's wrong?"_

_She turned and put her head on my shoulder. I'd never seen my mother this weak. She hardly ever cried in front of any of us. Only when something was terribly wrong._

_This must have been bad._

_I tried talking to her again, but I couldn't understand anything she was saying through the sobs. I felt so bad that I couldn't do anything. She was just sitting there, crying her eyes out and I couldn't help._

_I did the only thing I could think of. I told my mother to hold on and I hurried downstairs to grab the phone. I dialed the most familiar number and waited for someone to pick up._

_"Hello."_

_"Charlie? Hey, is Bella there?"_

_"No, she just took off out of here. Alice called about five minutes ago and Bella rushed out the door. I think she's headed to your place."_

_I sighed, "Alright. Thank you."_

_"No problem Edward. Have her call me later so I know what's going on."_

_"Will do."_

_We hung up and I walked back to the stairs. I made another attempt to talk to my mother, but she just shook her head and sniffled. So I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and did my best to calm her._

_She still hadn't told me what was even wrong, but apparently Alice knew. So where was she?_

_"Mom, where's Alice?"_

_She looked up slightly and pointed to the front door. I felt bad leaving her there, so I helped her up and walked her to the couch. She sat down, calmed down a little and wiped her eyes. "Your sister is outside."_

_I nodded and got up, walking outside to find Alice._

_She was perched on the railing out front, tears quietly streaming down her face._

_I shut the door behind me._

_"Bella should be here soon." She didn't look back at me, but somehow acknowlegded I was there._

_I walked over to her and stood beside her. "What's going on Alice?"_

_She turned to look at me. Her blood shot eyes wet with fresh tears and her cheeks stained with fallen ones. She had no makeup on, very unlike Alice, and her hair was a mess. She looked so upset, but she wasn't sobbing like mom. She seemed contained, yet ready to burst._

_"I think you should wait until Bella gets here."_

_I shook my head, "Tell me now. Why is mom so hysterical, and why are you crying? Where's dad?"_

_She looked forward again just as I heard a noise coming up the drive. I looked past her and saw Bella peddling her bike as fast as she could. She skidded to a stop just a couple yards from the porch and laid the bike down. She put her hands on her knees and bent forward, trying to catch her breath._

_"I.." She took a breath, "I..peddled as fast..as I could.." She took another deep breath and looked up at me. "Are you alright Edward?"_

_I nodded, "If someone would tell me what's going on."_

_Just then Alice turned to me and took my hand. "Edward, we got the call this morning." She started crying again just as I heard a car coming up the drive. I recognized Rosalie and Jasper's mothers car. Jasper was driving and Rosalie was in the passenger seat._

_Once they parked, Rosalie jumped out and ran into the house. She quickly looked to Alice, "Where is he?"_

_Alice pointed to the house, "Upstairs, in his room." Then she turned back to me. "Edward, he's gone."_

_I took a deep breath. This couldn't be right. Please be talking about someone else._

_She shook her head, as if trying to read my thoughts. "He's gone Edward. The hospital called about an hour ago. He died this morning."_

_I shook my head and felt the tears instantly start. "No.. But.."_

_She nodded slowly and wiped her face. "Yes Edward." Then she started crying full force again._

_I felt my knees start shaking and just as they were about to give out, I felt two small arms wrap around my waist._

_I instantly buckled and hit the porch._

_"Edward, I'm so sorry."_

_I recognized Bella's voice in my ear and clung to her. She was rubbing her hands up and down my back._

_She was holding me and comforting me. She was there and I didn't even have time to think about this being awkward. I was the one crying in her arms, I was the weak one at this point, and that was odd for our friendship._

_But I just lost the one person I looked up to so much, and Bella understood that. My grandpa had been the one man, besides my father, that taught my everything. He gave me so much, and now he was gone._

_And the only thing I could comprehend at this very moment, was Bella's arms around me. Her whispers in my ear and the feel of her lips on the back of my head as she held me._

_And that was the only thing she did for the rest of the day. She held me and comforted me. She told me everything was going to be alright, and that I'd be OK. But she never once left my side. She never stopped wiping tears and she never stopped trying to soothe me._

And that's what I needed to do for her now. Never stop soothing her.

I felt Bella stir again, but when I looked down, she was smiling. She sighed and settled back onto my chest. She was rather restless this morning, but as long as she was smiling, I guess everything was alright.

I gently rolled her onto her back and kissed her cheek. I rested my one hand on the top of her head, smoothing the hair out of her face and across the pillow as my other hand laid on top of her stomach. I smiled as I felt her breathing under my touch. Her stomach moved up and down just slightly as she laid her head to the side.

I crawled down the bed and rested my head on her chest right above her stomach. I gently kissed her stomach and closed my eyes.

"Hey baby." I laid my lips against her dress. She never got a chance to change last night. We were both too tired. "Do me a favor," I whispered against her, careful not to speak too loud that she'd wake up. "Be good to your mommy please. She's being so careful with you, just be nice to her. We love you and we just want you to come out safe."

It felt so odd talking to her belly, but the book Alice gave me said that the baby could hear me, and the more I talked to it, the better it would recognize me, as it's father, when it was born.

Suddenly, I felt a very small thump under my hand. I froze. Then I felt it again. Was the baby kicking? It did it one more time and I smiled. It was.

That hadn't been the first time I'd felt it kick, but it was much stronger then the last time. The first time had been in the hospital just weeks ago.

I didn't get to lay there for very long. I heard my phone ring with a text message and rolled over to grab it before it woke Bella up.

I opened the message, seeing it was from Rosalie.

_Edward, I need you to call me as soon as you can. We need to talk._

I creased my forehead and texted her back that Bella was sleeping, so if she wanted to talk she'd either have to wait, or talk to me over text messages for right now.

I waited just a minute or two for her response.

_Esme called just a few minutes ago. She said she was concerned with Bella, and that she overheard a conversation you and Carlisle had yesterday, then this morning. What is going on?_

I sighed and took a deep breath. I didn't know whether or not to tell her, but if mom knew something, it was possible Rosalie knew something too. I didn't know exactly how much mom had overheard, so it was very unclear what kinda of pretenses Rosalie was under.

I finally texted her back

_Rosalie, I don't know what mom told you, but I have to talk to Bella before I tell anyone anything. I promise, things are alright._

She didn't waste much time responding.

_Well, Esme said Bella is in possible danger. Is that true? If it is, you need to talk to her, then you need to tell us what's going on. Emmett is all worried and wants you to come home. You tell me everything is alright, but how can it be if you're talking to Carlisle every day and having him tell you how to take care of Bella._

I groaned, I didn't know she knew that much. I texted her back quickly, feeling Bella stir again, only more this time. She was waking up.

_I promise, I'll tell her later. I'll have a talk with her, and then we'll talk to everyone when we get home. Tell Emmett to calm down, for Bella._

"Edward,"

I turned to my side to see Bella starting to sit up. I dropped the phone onto the bed and rolled over. I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Good morning love."

She smiled back and relaxed into the pillows, half propped up. "Good morning."

I moved myself up next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, "Yep." Then she grimaced, "I'm hungry."

I moved her face gently and kissed her lips, "What are you hungry for?"

She thought about it for a moment, then smiled, "Actually, how about a cheeseburger?"

I turned and looked at the clock, "Love, it's ten a.m." I chuckled, "They don't serve lunch until eleven."

She frowned, "Alright, well.."

I stopped her, "No, I'll go get it." If she wanted a cheeseburger, I'm sure I could find her one somewhere. "They have to have some place that will make a cheeseburger." Then I swung my legs off the bed and reached down to pull a pair of socks on. I turned around just as she was about to protest. I held my hand up, "Bella, if that's what you want, I'll go get it."

She smiled, "You don't have to."

I shrugged, "It's not a big deal. I told you that I would run out and get anything you wanted, and I'm gonna." I sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her hands and gently pulling her across the bed and into my arms. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful this morning?" I smiled down at her as she tucked her head into my shoulder.

She giggled and shook her head, then looked up at me and smiled, "No. You haven't." Then she looked down at herself, "And for good reason. I look a mess." She reached down to smooth out her dress and then reached up to pull her hair back.

I stopped her, "You look amazing."

She looked back up at me and shook her head once, "You're biased."

I put my finger under her chin and tilted her head up and to the side so I could kiss her neck. Then I trailed down her collarbone to the necklace at the base of her throat. I kissed the linked hearts and smiled, "I'm not biased, I'm in love with a very beautiful woman. That's reason enough to be completely smitten first thing in the morning."

She smiled again and tucked her head back into my neck.

I stood slowly and laid her back into bed, in my spot, then sat next to her. She laid her head back and smiled, reaching for one of my hands. I met her halfway and took her hand into mine, holding it next to her as I bent down and kissed her stomach. I looked up through my eyelashes and saw her tilt her head back just slightly and smile as she closed her eyes.

"Edward." Her voice barley fell form her lips in a breath as she squeezed my hand.

I smiled and kissed her again, then moved my hand to her other side and hovered over her. "See, so beautiful."

She chuckled and opened her eyes, moving her other hand down to tangle in my hair. I couldn't resist her. I knew she was hungry, but I needed just a few more minutes with her. I crawled up next to her and laid my head right above her hip and wrapped an arm around her protruding stomach.

"You know, I was reading that book Alice gave us." I moved my head to look up at her, "I'm actually learning a lot."

She smiled wider and continued to move her fingers in my hair, sending chills down my spine from the gentle touches. "Yeah? What are you learning?"

"Well, for starters, I've learned you're a very easy pregnant woman. You don't yell at me as much as it said you might." We both laughed, "And it tells me what to do when you're hurting. Like when your feet hurt or something. You'd tell me if you were hurting right?"

She nodded, "Of course. What would you do if I was hurting?" She grinned at me and raised an eyebrow.

I smiled, "I'd help you the best I could. I'd massage you where ever you wanted, or run you a hot bath. Whatever you wanted."

She sighed, "That sounds good."

I nodded, "Maybe later tonight?"

She nodded, "Most definitely." Then she laughed, "You are being surprisingly decent."

I shrugged, "You deserve it." Then I gripped her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing it gently, "It also tells me it's healthy to talk to the baby." I thought back to my previous _conversation_ with the baby and smiled.

She tightened her fingers in my hair slightly, just to gain my attention. "Then talk to it. Please. I want to hear what you have to say to our baby Edward." Once again she was talking quietly. Pretty much pleading with me to talk. If it wasn't to her, at least to the baby.

And in a way, I felt almost more comfortable talking to the baby then her. Not because I didn't love her, or didn't trust her, but because the baby couldn't get mad at me and yell at me. And it couldn't talk back. It couldn't tell me I was wrong for not telling her the truth. And I knew I could tell our baby the truth.

I took a deep breath and smiled, "Hello baby." I looked up at Bella, unsure of what to say. There was so much I could say, but it was nothing I wanted Bella to hear.

I wanted to ask our child once again to be gentle with Bella. To beg it to be easy on Bella and let her carry on the rest of this pregnancy with no problems.

But I knew the baby couldn't do anything to stop any bad from happening. I just wish _I _could.

Bella ran her hand down my face to my cheek, cupping it and rubbing her thumb over my cheek. "Just say what you feel."

I nodded and closed my eyes, "I love you. Your mother loves you. We can't wait for you to be out here and with us." I peaked back up at Bella. "Your mom is so excited about setting everything up for you. I think you need to help me explain to her that maybe we should wait. Wait until we have a room for you." I smiled at her as she rolled her eyes, "I'm very excited about you being here too. I just wish you'd come sooner." I chuckled and kissed her stomach again. "Be good to your mommy. She doesn't want anything to happen to you."

Bella smiled and tugged on my hand. She tugged until I was up next to her. Then she kissed me and wrapped her arms around me. "That was so sweet Edward. You're amazing."

I kissed her back and raised my hand to hold her face. "I love you so much Bella, and I love our baby."

She nodded, "I love you too." Then she smirked, "But, I'm still kinda hungry." She smiled.

I laughed and nodded, "Of course. I'm sorry."

I sat up and she tugged me back down to kiss me, "Don't be sorry. Just find me a cheeseburger and all is forgiven."

I nodded, "Yes love."

She laughed lightly before letting me go and letting me off the bed.

I dug through my suitcase to find a new shirt and some jeans, then changed into them quickly. I grabbed my car keys off of the nightstand and slipped my shoes on.

"I'll be back soon Bella."

She nodded and rested back into the pillows smiling. "Thank you Edward."

I gave her a quick kiss, then headed out the door.

I exited the elevator and went to the front desk to see if they could help me. There was a different woman working the front that gave me very easy directions to a small cafe down the street. She promised they made cheeseburgers, no matter how early.

I smiled and waved a quick thank you before walking outside and to the car.

The place wasn't hard to find, and once I had ordered Bellas food, and something for myself, I set the to go bags in the front seat and drove back to the hotel.

On the drive back, I noticed my phone was missing, but didn't think much of it. Rosalie hadn't texted back, and even if she did, I'd take care of that later.

First, my plan was to take care of Bella today. Then possibly tell her tonight. I had planned to tell her while we were here. I thought it might be easier for her if we weren't surrounded by all the stress of every day life. Anything to make things easy on her.

When I got back to the hotel, I grabbed the food and hurried through the doors and to the elevator. Once at our floor, I walked down the hallway and dug into my pocket for the room key.

I unlocked our door and walked in quietly, setting the bags on the table right inside the door, then shut the door behind me and turned to the bed.

Bella was sitting there, hunched over, head in her hands, crying. I threw down everything in my hands and rushed to her side.

"Bella!" I wrapped my arms around her, "What's wrong?!"

She just shook her head.

"Bella, love, talk to me please. What's wrong?"

Her head shot up and she gave me a nasty glare. "Talk to you?! Why should _I _talk to _you_?! I've been begging you to talk to me for months now, and you won't! But you expect me to talk to you!" She pushed me back a little and I stumbled, hitting the ground in front of her.

"Bella? What are you talking about?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You Edward! I've been asking you to talk to me and tell me the truth as to why you're so upset and you won't! How do you expect me to talk to you if you won't talk to me?! I read your text messages to Rosalie when she texted back right after you left. What are you hiding from me?!"

I took a deep breath, struggling to stand back up. She stood up with me and held my phone out.

"I asked you a question Edward!"

I lowered my face, closing my eyes and shaking my head. She had texted back, and Bella read it.

And now Bella knew.

I looked like the biggest jerk on the planet.

"Edward Cullen! Talk to me! Tell me what she's talking about! Now!" She shoved me backwards again and I grimaced.

"Bella, please calm down. Love, I'm sorry. I'll explain everything. Just sit down and let me talk to you." I tried putting my hands on her shoulders, but she pushed them away.

"I don't want to sit! I want you to talk!"

I nodded, "Alright. What do you know?"

"What I should have known for months! How much 'danger' am I in Edward?! And why didn't you tell me right away. You're letting me put our baby in danger because you're too scared to tell me the truth!"

I shook my head, "No Bella. I've been watching out for you. You're fine."

Then she did the one thing she'd never done. She slapped me.

She brought her hand back as soon as she did it, but her anger never faltered. "Don't you dare say that. You think that since you've been forcing water down my throat and making sure I take the proper medicine, it's considered _watching out for me_?! You should have told me Edward! You should have told me our baby was in trouble!" Her tears started to fall and she looked away from me. "You put our baby at risk because you were too afraid to say anything to me!"

I looked down at my feet. She was right. I did. I was a coward, and I knew it.

I felt the slight sting of the slap she gave me and I knew I deserved that, as well as any bad thing she wanted to say to me.

"Edward, look at me!"

I raised my eyes to look at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"How could you do this to me?! You let me put our baby in danger. You should have told me!"

I nodded, "I know."

My voice was weak and broken. I knew what she was shouting was true. Every bit of it was true. I should have told her. Carlisle told me to tell her and I didn't. I shook my head and looked down again.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I looked up quickly to correct myself, "I know you don't want to hear that, but I don't know what else to say. I feel terrible for what I've done to you and I'm so, so sorry. You'll never understand the turmoil I've gone through since you went into the hospital."

She shook her head, "I would have if you had told me! That's not something you keep to yourself Edward! This concerns the both of us, mainly me, and I should have been told! You hid something vital from me and it wasn't right! If you're so concerned with my health and well being, shouldn't you have warned me that with each passing day I put our child in more and more danger?!"

I nodded, "I should have." I started to reach out for her, but quickly pulled my hand back. "I was stupid Bella, but I was scared. You have to understand that I wanted more than anything to tell you everything, I just didn't know how to. You mean the world to me and if there is anything I can do to keep you happy and so carefree I'll do it. You know that." I reached out again for her hand, grabbing it before she could pull away. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything or anyone and this has been tearing me apart!" I moved closer to her as she tilted her head away from me. She was avoiding eye contact. "Bella, please. Give me a chance to explain. Just hear me out. I'll tell you everything, I promise."

She shook her head, "Edward, what you did was wrong."

I nodded and brought my other hand up to hers, "Bella, please have a seat, I'll tell you anything you want to hear."

She looked up at me and I could see the anger still in her eyes, but it was fading a bit. Not entirely of course, that I wasn't expecting.

She finally sighed and plopped down on the bed.

I knelt in front of her and kept hold of both of her hands, "What do you want to know? What do you want to talk about?"

She shrugged, "Everything. I want to know everything."

I nodded, "OK, well, first, things are alright. Carlisle promised everything was going to be alright."

"If everything is alright why are you still talking to him everyday? And why did you lie to me when I asked last time?"

"I didn't lie. He comforts me. He reassures me that you are indeed alright and that things are going well. He gives me his view, as your doctor, and tells me you're going to be fine. I believe him only because he loves you and I both too much to lie to either of us."

She nodded, "What are the risks?"

I gripped her hands and held them tight. "Well, if you don't take care of yourself you'll end up right back in the hospital, hooked to an IV. I don't want that Bella."

She shook her head slowly, "I don't want that either." Her voice was barely a whisper.

I moved forward a bit more, falling to my knees and moving between her legs. I looked up at her as she tried to avoid my gaze. "Bella, love, please look at me."

She did, "What Edward."

I sighed, "Look, I know what I did was incredibly wrong, and I hate that I did it, but please, please don't hate me. Please don't be upset."

She threw my hands down and groaned, "Edward! This is ridiculous! I know you know you were wrong, but that doesn't fix the fact that you did it!"

I nodded and fell back so I was sitting on my feet on the floor. "I know Bella. I just don't want you to get too upset. It's not good."

"Oh, now you wanna tell me what's not good?!"

I looked up at her and nodded, "Yes Bella. I'm here to look after you. You know that. And I have been!" I leaned forward again and put my hands on her knees, "I've been looking over you for the past couple months making sure you're fine. Do you know how hard that's been?! You never tell me when something's wrong."

She stood up, forcing me backwards. I hurried to scramble to my feet and stood in front of her, "Edward don't you ever say I don't talk to you. You're the one that hasn't been honest with me!"

Then she hurried across the room to the bathroom, before she slammed the door, she turned and looked at me. Her eyes were sad and angry at the same time. "I know you were looking out for me, but you did it in the worst possible way. Don't talk to me Edward!" Then she slammed the door and I heard it lock.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. My head fell into my hands and I felt warm tears hit my palms.

I don't think Bella had ever yelled at me like that. She never had any reason to get angry at me the way she just did.

But now she did. She had every right to hate me right now.

* * *

**So? Ouch right? Poor Eddie! By the way, the slap, well that was all Black Wolfy's idea! I just animated it for her (= But I think it turned out pretty good. You guys need to give her major support! She's so good at looking over my chapters and getting them back to me quick so that I can get them to you guys!**

**Also, I don't have a song for this chapter, but remember that the whole playlist (so far) is on my profile, and there are some really great songs on there I think you guys will enjoy (= And they relate so well with the story. You can go on there and listen to them, and if you like them, you can download them right there (= Go check it out.**

**And no ones told me they are having any trouble with seeing the pictures, so I'm guessing that link is working as well and the directions to get to this album aren't hard to follow..? It's kinda hard for me to try it out and see if it stays working properly..**

**_Don't forget to review! They make me happy, and I just might write quicker (=_**


	36. Say You're Mine

**Hello (=**

**So, I'm literally like counting down the final chapters! Just five more to go )=**

**I love how most, almost all, of you pointed out that Edward totally deserved what he got last chapter. I kinda felt super bad for doing that to him, but, as some of you pointed out, at least he knew he deserved it (= Still, sorry Eddie .. We didn't get as many reviews as the previous chapter, but thanks to those of you that did take the time to review (=**

**And I can't forget, a big thanks to the beta, blackwolf2dragoon (= You're awesome.**

**Song for this chapter: _Lullaby_ by _The Spill Canvas._ It's a super cute song (= You can go straight to my profile and listen to it, then download it if you like it.**

**On to part two!****

* * *

****  
Chapter 36 .. Bella**

_"Bella, please come out."_

I closed my eyes and put my hands over my face. He'd been at this for over an hour now and I didn't know what to do.

I hated being mad at Edward. I hated yelling at him, and some part of me wanted to take back everything I said. Wanted to take back hitting him. He didn't deserve that.

But another part of me thought he deserved every bit of it. Even the slap. But it didn't stop me from feeling bad.

_"Love, I'm so sorry. I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you if you'd just open this door. I love you."_

And hearing him plead through the bathroom door of some hotel room was not how I wanted to spend my alone time with Edward.

I didn't know what to do. He was making this so hard. I wanted to stand my ground and let him suffer for what he did to me, but I just couldn't. The tears were running down my face and I couldn't stop them. Every time I heard him put his hand on the other side of the door, they fell harder. Every time he pleaded with me to just open the door, they started falling quicker.

The fact that he had put our baby at risk by not telling me the truth, hurt me. That hurt me worse than anything he'd ever done, and I didn't know how to forgive him. I didn't know how to tell him it was alright while still trying to stress to him that what he did was so wrong. What he did could have killed our child.

I just couldn't bring myself to think that he wanted that to happen. Because I knew better. I knew Edward, and I knew he was sorry. But how did I forgive him?

I sighed and laid my head back against the door just as he knocked again. I squeezed my eyes shut, "Please stop." I whispered. I didn't expect him to hear me.

_"Bella, please come out."_

His voice was laced with angst and I could hear every bit of it.

I turned to the side and hit my hand on the floor. Then I reached up off of the floor and put my hand gently on my stomach. I rubbed soothing circles on my skin, remembering what Edward had asked of our child earlier.

_Be good to your mommy. She doesn't want anything to happen to you._

Now I understood, but why did he have to keep it from me. He was right, I'd never understand what he'd been going though, but that was his fault! That was all his doing. _He _was in the wrong, not me.

But as I started to think more, I realized Edward couldn't do this alone, just as much as I couldn't do this alone. And right now, we were both alone. On opposite ends of a door.

If I just took the time to hear him out. To listen to why he didn't tell me..

But no! I wanted to stay mad!

_Ugh!_

I was torn between wanting to understand and comfort then man I loved and wanting to be angry with him for keeping something from me. That wasn't marriage! We were supposed to be honest with one another, not hide stuff, important stuff!

The better part of me finally came to my senses and I slowly stood up, walked to the sink and dried my face. Then I walked to the door.

"Edward?"

I heard him hit the door and then heard a faint scrambling, like he was trying to stand too quick.

_"Bella?"_

I took a deep breath and opened the door. He had both hands on either side of the door frame, leaning forward.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Please just let me explain, and I promise I'll tell you everything. I'm so sorry love." He looked down at his feet and started taking deep breaths.

The first thing I noticed about him was his face. He had tears streaking his cheeks, like I did, and his eyes were red and bloodshot, like mine. I stepped forward and stood in front of him. Then I reached up and took his face in my hands, wiping the tears away.

"Edward, I'm still upset with you, but I want to talk. I want to talk about this and learn whatever it is I need to know." I brought his face upwards so I could see his eyes, "You're going to tell me everything though. No more hiding things from me. You need to understand that we're married. I'm your wife and there is no reason for you to hide things like that from me. If you ever do that again Edward, if you hide from me and lie to me about something that big ever again, I don't know what's going to happen to us, because I can't live like that. I can't deal with not being able to tell if my husband is telling me the truth or not. You're not going to lie to me anymore, and from now on, we are together on everything! I mean it Edward. I won't do this again."

He nodded and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. "I understand Bella." Then he gently took my hands from his face and kissed both of my palms. "I'll never be able to express how sorry I am for doing what I did. It was beyond wrong to lie to you and hide that from you, but I understand now why I never should have. It was very important for you to know all of that about the baby, and yourself, but I was just too scared. I was too coward to say anything because I felt like it would make you upset. I didn't want you to feel like it was your fault."

I leaned forward and rested my head on his chest. His hands instantly went behind me, one around my waist, and the other to the back of my neck. He moved my hair out of the way and rested his hand against the back of my head, holding me to him.

I felt right. Though there was still a part of me that was so angry with him, I couldn't stay mad. I knew I wanted to try and understand, and staying mad at him just wasn't the way to do that.

I asked him to explain to me, and that's what he did. For the next hour he just sat there and held me as he explained everything. Every phone call to Carlisle, every hospital trip, the real reason why we had to visit Carlisle every two weeks instead of once a month or so. He explained that Esme had overheard a phone call and that's why Rosalie texted Edward's phones, and also that we were going to have to settle every one down once we got home.

"Bella?"

I looked up at Edward as he shifted on the bed. "Yeah?"

He gave me a weak smile, "Would you like me to heat up your lunch. You must still be hungry."

I nodded slowly, "Thank you."

He walked over to the microwave in the mini kitchen area and put my cheeseburger and fries in. He set the timer and when it was done, he carried it to the table for me.

I got up and walked over, taking my seat as he did the same with his lunch.

He sat down next to me, and just stared at me.

I picked up my burger and took a small bite. It was good, but I guess I just wasn't in the mood to eat. I wasn't in the mood for much.

Edward sighed and picked up his burger, eating it slowly.

We both sat in complete silence for the remainder of our meal. He finished his while I just managed to push a couple fries around my plate. Edward cleaned up his area, then threw away his trash before sitting back down next to me.

"Bella, aren't you hungry?"

I shrugged, "Not really."

He sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry."

I looked up at met his eyes. He was sorry, I didn't doubt that, but I was still upset. I wasn't so much mad at him anymore, just upset at the whole situation.

Edward and I had so much on our plates already, why this? Why me? Why us? Couldn't we catch any kind of break?

How did life expect us to move on and take care of what we had if it just kept throwing more and more at us? How much more did it think we could take?

"Bella?"

I blinked several times, focusing on Edward again. "Yes?"

He sighed, "Will you ever forgive me?"

I nodded, "I will." Then I scooted closer and put my hand on his, "You hurt me Edward. You know what you did was wrong, but you'll never see it from my point of view, just as I'll never really fully understand it from your point of view."

He leaned forward a bit, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I know, and I'm so sorry for what I did. I feel like saying sorry isn't enough but I don't know what else to say."

"Say you'll never do it again."

He nodded, "I'll never, ever do it again Bella. I love you so much and I regret what I did. I felt so awful for so long because I hadn't told you. As much as I didn't want you to be upset or angry or heartbroken because of what was happening, I felt terrible for not telling you because I hated handling it all on my own. I felt like I was about to break."

I nodded, "I bet. You should have never had to carry that all on your own. You _need_ to learn to talk to me Edward. I can't stress that enough."

He looked down at the table and took my hands. "You.." He stopped and took a quick breath, "Do you remember last night? When I said that I was worried that any moment..?" He looked up just as I nodded, urging him on. "I was going to say I'm worried that at any moment I'll lose everything. At any moment something could happen to you and we could lose the baby," Tears started falling down his face and his voice was cracking toward the end. "And if I lose the baby, I lose you too. I can't do that."

His eyes pleaded with me, pleading for what I didn't quite know, but they were intense and sad.

"I'm sorry Edward." I took both his hands in mine and held them tight. "Well, you're not alone anymore. We're going to be together on this from now on, and I promise, you won't lose me."

He nodded slowly, "But I will." His eyes stayed focused on mine, "Bella, if we lose this baby, if something happens, I know you. I know you're going to blame yourself, and I'll lose you. I'll lose a part of you that I'll never get back."

I looked down and nodded, "Yeah, but we won't lose this baby." I lifted my head to give him the best smile I could muster. "We won't Edward, I promise. You've told me how to take care of myself, and I'm going to do it. I promise. We will not lose this child."

He gave me a small smile back and nodded, "I hope you're right Bella."

I shrugged, "I usually am."

He chuckled a little, then wiped the tears from his eyes.

I was still angry, but not much at him anymore. As much as I wanted to be, I just couldn't. He did exactly what I asked of him. He explained everything, told me everything about anything I asked.

Then, before I could say anything, Edward stood up and picked me up bridal style, carried me to the bed and laid me down. I settled into the bed as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

He finally stopped at some movie and set the remote down before cuddling against me. He leaned down and kissed the side of my head. "I know I've already said it, but I'm sorry, and I love you."

I looked up and gently kissed his jaw, "I love you too."

I felt him smile against my forehead and we both turned back to the TV.

For the rest of the day that's all we did. We relaxed and laid back, doing nothing but watching mindless television and cuddling together. We never spoke further about any of what happened earlier. That was best though, for us to forgive and try to forget, that's what we had to do. I didn't want to stay mad at Edward forever. I couldn't.

Around four Edward ordered hot food for us and we ate in bed. The only time we actually crawled out of bed was to take showers, then we settled right back in bed. Eventually Edward ordered dinner for us, and when he returned to the bed with the food, I grimaced.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I sat up and shrugged, "I think I need to get out of bed Edward. I've been laying her entirely too long." I moved to the edge and he motioned for me to hold on. I nodded and watched him walk to the table and set the food down. Then he walked back over to me and held a hand out. I gave him a small smile and took it, letting him lead me to the table. He pulled my chair out and waited for me to sit before pushing it back to the table.

He took his seat next to me and looked at me, "Better?" He gave me his signature crooked grin and I nodded. He turned back to his plate and started eating.

I looked down at my plate, but didn't move to pick anything up. Instead I turned back to Edward. "I'm sorry."

He quickly looked to me and dropped his fork. "Bella, what for?"

"Hitting you. You didn't deserve that." I looked down and fidgeted with the napkin on my leg. "I shouldn't have.."

"Bella," Edward reached over and put his palm against my cheek, cupping my face in his hand. "Don't apologize. I did deserve that."

I shook my head, but kept looking down at the napkin, now in two pieces. "I've never done that, and I don't know why I did now." I looked up and met his eyes, but quickly looked away.

He kept his hold on my face and gently turned me to look toward him. My eyes still didn't see him though.

"Look at me please."

I finally did. As my eyes locked with his, my heart started beating erratically in my chest. I swallowed hard and sighed, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

He chuckled once and shook his head slowly, "Silly Bella, you could never hurt me." He winked at me and smiled, "It got the point across though. I should have never lied to you. I deserved that, and I probably deserved it to really hurt."

I frowned, "I didn't want it to hurt. I didn't even want to hit you, but my mind said otherwise."

He laughed gently and quietly. "You could never hurt me as much as I hurt you."

Now I knew he was talking emotionally. I never intended to ever him, emotionally, or physically.

I shook my head, "It's over though, right?"

He nodded, "Right."

"You'll never lie to me again, and you'll be completely honest with me for the rest of our lives? You'll learn to talk to me?"

He nodded again, "Yes. I will learn, I promise."

I leaned forward and put my hand over his, gently pulling it from my face and entwining his fingers in mine. "Why do you do that? You never used to."

He looked down for a second, then shrugged, "I can't explain it love. I just," He took a deep breath, "I can't hurt you. Before, if I lied to you for some stupid reason, or did something stupid to make you mad, you'd maybe ignore me for a couple hours, or hurl the nearest book at me or something. All I'd have to do is say sorry and hold you until you gave up and forgave me. It's different now. We're different."

I shook my head, "We're not that much different Edward."

He shrugged, "We're married. That's different."

I nodded, "That is different. But if you remember right, we promised each other that this wasn't just a marriage, it was a commitment. To one another, forever. You remember right?"

He nodded, "I remember." Then he smiled, "I remember that we agreed that if this ever became _jus_t a marriage, we'd know we failed. I'm not going to let that happen Bella. This isn't just a marriage to me, it's you and I, best friends and in love."

I sighed and smiled, "Exactly. This isn't going to fail as long as you and I talk. People go to therapy for this kind of thing Edward!"

We both started laughing as he leaned forward and gently kissed me.

"I've been afraid to kiss you all day." He looked down away from me and closed his eyes.

I squeezed his hand to gain his attention. "Why Edward?"

He shrugged his shoulder slowly, "Thought you might slap me again." Then he chuckled and looked back up at me. "Thought you were still mad at me and I didn't want to push it. Didn't want to push you."

I smiled and leaned forward, locking our lips again. His lips moved gently against mine, but the hunger was still there. The passion I always felt from him was still there.

When Edward pulled away, he took a deep breath to steady his breathing. His eyes were still closed as he placed his forehead against mine. Then without a word, he pulled away and pushed my plate near me, "Finish eating love."

I nodded and picked up my fork.

Dinner passed without many words spoke to one another, and afterwards, Edward cleaned up, putting our plates outside.

When we both moved to sit back on the bed, Edward hesitated. He climbed back off the bed and dug through our bag. After a couple seconds, he pulled his Ipod and dock out and set it on the nightstand. He smiled as he turned it on and scrolled through it for a minute.

As he set it down on the dock and climbed back on the bed, he gently brought me to his chest. "Let me take care of you tonight Bella." He whispered against the base of my ear, causing shivers to shoot down my back. The soothing rthym of Edwards favorite classical music filled the room and set a calm atmosphere.

He reached to the side of me and placed a pillow at the head of the bed, and another one about a foot or so below it, both laying horizontal across the bed. Then he gently pushed me over the pillows and gestured for me to lay down.

"What are you doing?" I smiled over my shoulder at him as he kissed the back of my head.

He moved to straddle my legs, careful to not put any weight on me, and smiled, "I'm taking care of you. The pillows are so your stomach isn't pressed too hard against the bed." He leaned down, moving the hair to the side and kissed the back of my neck. "Just be still Bella, and don't protest. You deserve to be taken care of."

I nodded and as he reached up and put a third pillow under my head. I laid my face sideways on it and closed my eyes.

First, he slowly ran his hands over my shoulders, gently massaging the muscles there and forcing me to relax. His fingers worked magic on my shoulders and soon my upper back. Before I knew it, I was sighing and breathing out after every gentle massage his hands made against me. He kept working until he reached my lower back. There he stayed a bit longer, turning my lower muscles to jelly under his touch. As he pressed a bit harder toward the middle of my back I let out a low moan and I heard him chuckle under his breath. I smiled and turned my face into the pillow so he couldn't here my appreciation. I never knew Edward could be so wonderful at this. If I had known, he would have been doing this a long time ago!

"Feel better Bella?"

I nodded as he moved back up my back to my arms. He laid them out flat and moved up a bit, massaging my upper arms.

"This might be a bit easier," He gently pulled the strap of my tank top, "If this wasn't in the way."

He helped me remove the garment before moving back down to my lower back. He worked there for a bit longer, before moving down my legs. He sat right at my feet and moved his hands over my calves and down to my ankles.

Before he started touching my feet, he climbed to the side of me and moved his hand to the back of my head. He kissed my cheek and trailed light kisses to my ear, "Roll over love." He kissed my earlobe and smiled against my temple.

I did as he asked and he moved back down to sit at the bottom on my feet. He picked up my left foot first and rested it on his knee. He pressed his thumbs into the bottom on my foot, deriving another soft moan from me.

He chuckled as I laid my head back and looked up toward the ceiling.

He continued his ministrations on my foot before bringing my ankle up to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on the inside of my ankle, then smiled and released my foot, laying it back on the bed.

He picked up my other foot and repeated his every action.

I couldn't believe how great he was making me feel. How amazing his hands were making my body feel. His every movement, every rub sent my mind into a frenzy.

When he was finished with my right foot, he kissed my ankle in the same spot as the opposite ankle. Then he slowly moved up my body until he reached my stomach. When he was close enough, I reached my hands out to rest against his arms. He lowered himself down to gently kiss the middle of my stomach. I blushed slightly at the sight of him kissing my bare stomach, but when he looked up at me through his thick, dark eyelashes the blush intensified. I felt the warm crimson coat my cheeks til I was sure they were as red as they could ever get.

He smiled up at me, obviously amused by my blush, and kissed his way up my torso, over my chest and to my neck. His body moved up and gently rested against mine. He made sure to keep most, if not all, of his weight off of me, but kept himself close enough to me that I wasn't pulling him to me. Though I wanted to.

He started kissing my neck, sucking gently right above my collarbone. I tilted my head to the side and allowed him better access as my hands roamed up and down his back, pulling gently at his shirt, then letting it go.

"Bella," He breathed, the kissed up the side of my neck and moved one hand to my hip, while still supporting himself with the other hand.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips move against my neck, reveling in the amazing feeling he was giving me.

He stopped nipping at my neck long enough to take a deep, shaky breath. "Bella?"

I moved my face enough to see his, "Yes?" I couldn't bring my voice to anything about a breath.

He smiled, "You're mine." Then he went back to kissing my neck. He gave me a couple more lingering kisses before moving to the other side, gently nudging my face to the other side with his nose. He then started the same ministrations on the opposite side. "Mine."

The way his voice rang with possessiveness sent new shivers down my body, so much that my toes were tingling.

I smiled and laid my head back, arching my neck just slightly. My eyes drifted closed as I tangled my hands in his hair. I gently pulled and tugged at his bronze locks, forcing them to stand up and out between my fingers.

"Bella?" He removed his lips from my skin and moved his hand up my side, wrapping half way around me and pulled me against him. His arm stayed under me, supporting me as he kissed my jaw.

I opened my eyes and moved my head just enough to find his lips with mine. I kissed him quick, then smiled, "Yes Edward?"

He smiled back at me, then sighed, "Say you're mine." He whispered against my cheek and I felt his breath tickle my flushed skin.

I trembled slightly and sighed, moving one hand down his neck and pulling his head closer to me, "I'm yours."

I felt him smile against my cheek as he kissed up to my temple, then back down to my neck, and around to behind my ear. He bit down gently on my earlobe, then trailed his warm lips back down to my neck, biting down again until I gasped quietly. It wasn't enough to hurt, but probably enough to leave a mark.

I couldn't bring myself to care.

I sighed again as I gripped his shirt in my fist, "Edward. Yours."

He kissed me right above where he left his mark and sighed, "Always Bella."

I nodded gently, "Always."

I started jerking at his shirt until he got the hint and raised himself up enough to remove it. He laid back down against me and instead of continuing to kiss my neck, he kissed my lips. The searing heat from his kiss ensured the blush would stay in my cheeks until he stopped.

And I never wanted him to stop.

He kissed me once more before raising up again and looking down at me, "Do you still love me Bella?"

I nodded quickly, "I'll always love you."

He smiled in relief and moved to my side, gently picking me up off the mattress and dragging the sheet down the bed. When it was free and over my legs, he moved me back in place and hovered over me as he covered us both up.

The next morning, I woke up snuggled in Edwards embrace. I looked up at his sleeping face and smiled. His hair was in all kinds of disarray and his lips were slightly parted. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me tight to his chest as he breathed evenly.

After all that had happened yesterday, all the anger I had inside of me, all the disappointment I felt toward him, this morning it was all gone. I didn't want to be mad anymore, and if there was ever a time to just forgive anything, it was now. I didn't need the added stress, or rage inside of me for something. No matter how big, it just wasn't worth the risk.

I turned, best I could in Edwards arms, and looked at the clock. It was still fairly early, so I rolled back over and snuggled back against Edward. His arms instictively pulled me closer and I instantly fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? I couldn't keep them mad at each other (or rather just Bella mad at Edward) forever. So they made up (= Sorta.**

**Alright, soooo, I only have 21 votes in the poll so far. Are those people the only ones that are curious about the baby? I think not. So go vote! Voice an opinion! Lmao.**

**Next chapter is the baby shower (= And this is a Cullen baby shower we're talking about! Any guesses as to who is gonna go for the _fun_ present? Ha ha ha.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Especially all the people that are faithful and review each and every chapter. I don't think I thank you guys properly. Even if you just leave a simple 'Good chapter' it still makes me smile, and even if I don't get the chance to respond back to your review, know that with each review I read, I say thank you out loud, lol. Silly, I know, but know that I do (=**

**I was actually hoping that this story could do as good, if not better than Becomes Attainable with reviews. Becomes Attainable has 424 reviews, this one has 351, think we can match the other story?? That's 73 reviews before the end of this story.. Think you can do it? (=**


	37. Things Were Good

**Hello**

**YAY, the baby shower, lol. I figured I'd give you guys one more fun chapter, with more Emmett (=**

**A big huge thanks to the Beta, blackwolf2dragoon (= She's pretty awesome.**

**Alright, so only 4 more chapters left )=**

**Song for this chapter: _Beautiful_** **by _Jason Reeves. _It's a really cute song that, I think, best explains how Edward is feeling in this chapter. You can go to my profile and follow the link to the playlist and listen to it. And if you like it, you can download it (=**

* * *

**Chapter 37 .. Edward**

"Alice, slow down. You don't even know if Bella wants this or not."

My sister turned around to glare at me. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "Of course she'll want this, and even if she doesn't, she _needs_ it. You guys are nowhere ready for this baby, and I'm here to help you. Hence, the baby shower." She smiled and dropped her hands, then turned around and skipped off, but before she completely disappeared, she turned and smirked at me, "Excuse me, hence the _surprise_ baby shower." Then she gave me a warning look, daring me to argue.

I groaned and plopped down on the couch. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I hadn't got much sleep at all last night. Bella tossed and turned all night and it doesn't help that I had stayed up the better part of the night trying to finish up the song I was to send off tomorrow. It was nearly finished, and it's what I had planned to devote most of my time to today, but obviously, my sister had other plans.

I rubbed my hands up and down my face, then up into my hair. I pushed the hair away from my forehead and sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?"

I removed my hands to see Jasper leaning against the wall smiling.

I shook my head, "Worse. We're talking like a tsunami taking out the _coast_ of my paradise."

He creased his brows and walked across the living room to sit on the chair, "What's up?"

I sat forward and looked over at him. "Well my sister, and your just-so-wonderful fiance, has planned a baby shower for Bella."

Jasper nodded in acknowledgment. "Oh." He leaned back. "Does Bella know about it yet?"

I shook my head, "She wants to keep it a secret, but I don't know if that's best."

Jasper shrugged and smiled, "Bella might enjoy it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Who's side are you on?"

He laughed, "Listen, I know you know Bella best, but we know her too. We know what she's going through, and I think this could help. She's kinda been down lately, and we want her to be happy about this baby. I've talked to Alice, and she's not going too big with this. She wants to keep it simple and classy, like Bella."

I groaned, "You knew about this?!"

He nodded slowly. "Everyone knows, everyone but Bella." Then he leaned forward again, "Besides, we already bought your gift, so you can't complain."

I shook my head, "You shouldn't have." Then I looked down at my interlocked fingers, "You know, I still haven't paid you back for the rings."

He waved his hand in front of him in a dismissing manner. "Don't worry about it. I told you I didn't want you to pay me back."

"But, I'm going to." I looked him dead in the eyes, "I'm going to once I get everything settled with this song." He tried to speak up, but I interrupted him. "Would you like the satisfaction of buying your wife her own wedding band?"

He nodded slowly, "I would."

I nodded back, "Alright then. I love what you and Alice did for Bella and I, but I want that too. I want the satisfaction of knowing _I_ bought Bella's wedding band. By paying you back, I'm doing just that, in a sense."

He sighed and looked down, "I guess you're right," Then he looked back up at me and gave me a small smile, "but know that there's no rush. We did that for you and Bella during a time you wouldn't have been able to do it yourself. You know I wasn't trying to step on your toes by doing that, it was just something we thought you two deserved. I know they are only rings, and rings don't classify a marriage entirely. They don't make it official or anything, but _I_ think it would be really hard to be married to Alice, and not have my ring on her finger. Not just an engagement ring, but a wedding band. Something to let everyone know she was completely taken. Completely mine. Forever."

I nodded in understanding. "I know, and I really appreciate what you did, and I understand exactly where you're coming from. I wouldn't want Bella without a wedding band either." Then I heard her car pull in the driveway and I stood up and walked to the window to see her climbing out of the passenger seat, and Rosalie hurrying over to help her. I smiled and let the curtain go, turning back to Jasper, "But know, I will pay you back."

He nodded and stood as well, giving me a gentle smile and walking upstairs.

I walked to the door and opened it just as Bella stepped up on the last step. I smiled down at her and she returned my smile. I took her hand and led her into the living room and to the couch. She sat down sideways and sighed. I sat down next to her and lifted her feet to rest on my lap. "Did you have a good day love?"

She smiled and nodded, "I did. Rosalie and I found some really cute baby clothes."

"Did you buy any?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm still waiting for _you_ to take me." She playfully narrowed her eyes at me.

I nodded and sighed, "I'll take you. I promise. How about this weekend?"

She nodded, "We have our seven and a half month _check up_ this weekend. Maybe we can go the day after."

I smiled and nodded, moving closer to her, "Sure thing."

She laid her head back and closed her eyes just as Rosalie shut the front door. She had a couple bags in her hands, so she went straight upstairs, probably to find Alice.

When Rosalie was out of sight, I moved closer to Bella and took her in my arms, bringing her against my chest. I gently lifted her from the couch and carried her across the living room. She opened her eyes and started laughing as I got to the stairs.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I smiled down at her and bent quickly to kiss her forehead, "I'm taking you upstairs, what does it look like?"

She laughed again and shook her head, "I'm getting too heavy, now put me down."

I shook my head and started up the stairs, showing her it was nothing to have her in my arms like this. "You're not too heavy. Now relax and enjoy the ride."

She giggled and laid her head against my shoulder. When I reached our room, she reached out and opened the door and I walked in. I kicked the door shut behind up with a louder thud than I intended.

I think she was expecting me to put her down, but I didn't. Instead I carried her all the way over to the little adjoined room and opened the door. She gave me a confused look, but I just set her down in the chair next to the keyboard and reached over to turn the keyboard on. I sat down in front of it and smiled over at her.

"I've almost finished the song. Do you want to hear it?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes. Of course." She motioned for me to go ahead and I turned to start playing.

Halfway through the song I noticed Bella had moved over and laid her hand on my leg. I turned just enough to see her and she smiled her big beautiful smile, urging me on.

I finished out the song and looked down at the keyboard, not turning to look at her. The song had ended abruptly because I hadn't quite wrote the ending yet.

"Edward, that was great."

I looked next to me to see her face sincere. She was smiling and stood up to come sit on my lap. "It was beautiful. Like always. Thank you for playing for me." She wrapped her arm around my neck and leaned down to kiss me. Then she quickly climbed off my lap.

I reached my arm out for her, "Where are you going love?"

She shrugged, "I'm sitting back over here." And she sat down in the chair she was occupying before.

I shook my head and stood up, moving in front of her and pulling her back up. I put my hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly. "You're beautiful, and you're not too heavy to sit on my lap silly girl."

She chuckled and shook her head, "Do you realize how much weight I've gained in the past month?!"

I nodded, "Yes, I do. That's good though. You're supposed to." I put her at arms length and looked down at her now more prominent stomach. "You weren't really expecting to stay your normal size, were you?"

She shook her head, "No." Then she smiled.

I smiled back and brought her back against me. As I was hugging her, she suddenly hissed quietly and put a hand on her stomach. I immediately pulled away, "Bella?! What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, he just kicked." Then she smiled again, "Hard!"

I smiled and put my hand on her stomach, crouching down until I was level with the baby. I gently kissed her hand and pulled it from her stomach, holding it in my own. Then I kissed her belly. "Baby, be easy." I laid my other hand against her stomach. I felt the baby kick again and smiled, but Bella winced again. I looked up at her, "Does it really hurt?"

She nodded, "A little. It's more uncomfortable. Usually he'll just kick a couple times and then stop, but now he's just going at it." Then she gave me a small smile, "I think he liked your voice."

I smiled, but I felt so bad for her. It seemed to actually be hurting her.

I heard someone enter our room and I turned around to see Alice wandering into the little room. She smiled and saw me crouched down in front of Bella.

"Oh! Sorry, am I interrupting something?" She started to back out, but Bella stopped her.

"No, he's just kicking, really hard." Bella sighed and laid her hand back on her stomach, wincing again.

Alice gasped, "It's kicking?!" She turned around and hollered for Jasper to come in here.

When Jasper walked in, he stood next to Alice.

"Can I feel it?" Alice stepped forward and asked Bella permission. Bella nodded and Alice placed her hand right under Bella's as she removed hers. The baby kicked again and I stood up to stand beside Bella. Alice squealed in delight and turned to Jasper, "Jazz, come feel the baby."

The baby kicked one more time, really hard and Bella closed her eyes. I was just about to stop Jasper and Alice from touching her, but when Jasper put his hand against her stomach, the baby kicked a lot lighter and then stopped all together.

Bella opened her eyes and sighed. She smiled, "Finally."

Alice took her hands off and huffed silently, "Well that sucks." Then she laughed and gently pushed Jasper away, "I don't think the baby likes you Jasper."

They both laughed as they stepped away. Then Bella gasped again, clutching her belly.

I tightened my arm around her and soothed her, "Bella, baby, are you alright?"

She shrugged, "He's tough." Then she smiled.

Alice skipped back over, "You're really certain it's a boy, aren't you?"

Bella shrugged again, "I'm not positive, but it's just what I see. A little boy." Then she groaned again, "A little boy that takes lots of pleasure in beating up his mother." She laughed lightly then cradled her stomach and closed her eyes.

I hugged Bella close to my side and led her out of the room behind Alice and Jasper.

Bella turned to go to the bathroom and as soon as she shut the door, Alice pulled me aside.

"Listen, I need you to keep Bella occupied for the next hour or so. I need to decorate the living room and get the presents out of the cars." She smiled up at me, "Think you can do that?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Just promise me one thing?" I looked down at her and she nodded, "Don't go over board with this. She's just really tired today and she just got back from shopping and with the baby being a little rough.." I sighed, "Just go easy on her, please."

Alice nodded, "Of course. I don't have anything huge planned, trust me." She rolled her eyes and smiled, "I know that may be difficult for you to believe, but really, I don't have anything too spectacular planned. Just the family, some presents, and lunch." Then she gasped, "Oh! Speaking of lunch." She turned around and rushed to the door, "I have to call Emmett, see if he can pick up a few more things. Just keep her occupied. I'm sure you can manage that." She smiled and walked out the door just as I heard the bathroom door opening.

I turned to see Bella coming out of the bathroom. She smiled at me and walked over slowly, wrapping her arms around me and putting her face against my chest.

"Are you tired love?" I felt her nod against my chest and I gently moved her sideways to the bed, "Then why don't we take a nap."

She didn't fight me, didn't argue at all, just laid down and put her head on the pillow. I crawled up in bed next to her and covered her up with just the sheet before pulling her close to me and wrapping my arms around her.

In no time Bella was fast asleep laying against my chest.

I reached over and turned on the TV, then turned it down real low as to not wake Bella.

After about a half hour or so I heard a very faint knocking on the door, and just a second later, the door opened and Rosalie stepped in. She smiled over at me and set a bag on the floor.

"It's for Bella. I bought it for her today, and Alice wants her to wear it later."

I quietly thanked her and she closed the door behind her.

I laid there with Bella close to me for almost another forty-five minutes or so, until she started to stir. She was never one for really taking naps, so I wasn't surprised she only lasted little over an hour.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up at me. I shut the TV off and smiled down at her, "Good nap?"

She nodded and sighed, "Very good." Then her arms tightened around me, "Thank you."

I moved down to kiss her forehead before rolling sideways and cupping her face in my hand. I kept myself half propped up with the other arm. "Are you fully awake?"

She giggled and sat up a bit, leaning against the head board. "I guess, why."

I chuckled before sitting up next to her, "I have a feeling Alice is about to come up here any minute."

She looked up at me confused. I just shrugged and climbed off the bed and walked over to the bag. She climbed off the bed too and stood at the end of it, "What are you doing?"

I picked up the bag and reached in to grab the outfit inside. I pulled out a long grey dress and handed it to Bella, "Rosalie wants you to put this on. Then we have to go downstairs."

She laughed and walked over, taking the dress, "Alright..?" She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

Well Bella was done dressing, I opened our bedroom door and walked her down the stairs. When we reached the living room, I noticed the whole room was covered in yellow streamers, even the staircase, and every table surface was covered in yellow and white rose pedals. In the middle of the coffee table there was as round bowl filled with all white pedals and a yellow ribbon around the top. The room smelled incredible.

Bella gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Then took a step forward and smiled, "Oh my god! It's beautiful!" She turned back to me and her face was beaming, "This is all gorgeous."

I nodded, "Don't tell me." I pointed to Alice, "Tell her. She set this all up for you. I can't take any credit."

Bella turned around and smiled over at Alice. "This is great. You did all of this in an hour?"

Alice nodded, "We all did. Do you really like it?"

Bella nodded quickly. "I do, but what's it for?"

Rosalie stepped in next to Alice, "It's your baby shower." She smiled and stepped forward to hug Bella. "Carlisle and Esme should be here any moment and your father is stopping by after work."

Bella smiled even wider and turned to me. She reached her hand out for me and I walked toward her, taking her hand.

We got Bella seated on the couch and Alice sat next to her. Jasper stayed on the other side of the room with Emmett and I.

"Hey, I thought guys weren't allowed at baby showers?" Emmett sat down in the chair in front of me and looked over at the girls.

Rosalie shrugged, "Usually they aren't, but this wouldn't be a baby shower without us all here. So you're going to enjoy it." She narrowed her eyes at Emmett until he leaned back in the chair and smiled.

"Alright, but she gets my present first!" Emmett jumped up and rushed to the back of the room before Rosalie could stop him.

"Emmett no!" Alice stood up and glared at him. "No presents until mom and dad get here. Now _sit_ down and _calm_ down." She smiled and sat back down next to Bella.

Emmett pouted and stalked back over to his seat, sitting down. Jasper and I shared a laugh until he threw the chair back and jabbed us both in the stomach with the back of it.

Bella smiled over at me and I could see the happiness in her face; in her eyes. She was having a good time already and it made me rethink what I had thought this morning. Maybe she did need this. It made her look forward to the baby, instead of giving her something to fear.

She had been taking such good care of herself and doing exactly what Carlisle and I told her to. She was really trying, for us, and the baby, and now she could be rewarded with a good time. A relaxing day devoted to just her and the baby.

I heard a knock at the door and turned to get it but was tripped by Emmett.

"Sorry little bro, but you see mom and dad all the time!" He smiled down at me and ran to the door, swinging it open and grabbing mom up in a giant hug.

He finally let her down and Carlisle and mom stepped inside. Alice rushed over and hugged both of them, quickly followed by Rosalie and Jasper. I went over to Bella and helped her up. She gave me a beautiful smile and walked over to Carlisle and Esme slowly.

"Oh Bella!" Esme hugged her close and then let her go, putting her at arms length and smiling wide. "You look so gorgeous! And you're getting so big. I can't believe the baby will be here in just over a month." She hugged Bella one more time before letting Carlisle step in.

She stepped behind Bella to me and hugged me, "You two are doing so well." She whispered in my ear and I smiled back at her.

"Thank you mom."

By the time everyone was settled, Esme and Bella started talking about everything baby.

She looked absolutely glowing in her dress. She was perfect. Her stomach was accentuated just right and she was all smiles and giggles. This was how I liked to see her -happy and bright.

We didn't have to wait long for Charlie to show up. He knocked on the door just a couple seconds before entering, and as soon as he was finished greeting everyone, Emmett jumped up again.

"Can I give her my present now?!"

Alice shook her head, "Nope. Now if you would have listened to me and gotten her the present I suggested, maybe you'd be able to go first. But you didn't, so you go last." Then she jumped up and went to the corner where all the presents were sitting.

Emmett was about to sit down and pout when Carlisle volunteered him to go grab their gift for Bella and the baby out of the car. He groaned and walked out the door. While Emmett did that, Jasper moved the coffee table out of the way and pushed it to the other end of the living room so there was enough room for everything.

Alice grabbed for a huge box, almost half her size, and Jasper hurried to go over and help her. He took the yellow wrapped box from her and kissed her cheek before walking back over. Alice turned and grabbed a much smaller box and followed right behind him.

They both sat the boxes down in front of Bella and urged her to open them. Bella smiled over and at me and beckoned for me to come sit next to her. I walked across the room and Alice moved so that I could sit next to Bella.

Bella unwrapped the big box first to reveal a car seat on the side of the box. She smiled, "Wow, thank you Alice."

Alice shrugged, "Jasper helped pick it out. It's kind of his present to you."

Bella reached over to hug Jasper, then stood up to hug Alice.

"Open the smaller box. That one's from me." Alice gently pushed it toward her and Bella picked it up.

When she got it open, she pulled out a brown diaper bag. It was unzipped and you could see it was jam packed full of diapers. Bella chuckled and thanked Alice again.

"OK! Me next." Rosalie jumped up off of the couch and walked over to the presents. "Now, you can't actually open the really big box until you open the car seat box and look at it."

Bella creased her eyebrows as Rosalie set a small box in front of her. She reached out and unwrapped it, then opened a white box and pulled out two baby monitors.

I chuckled and kissed Bella's cheek, "Now those will come in handy."

She smiled and nodded, then thanked Rosalie.

All of a sudden I heard a loud noise come from outside and Jasper got up, along with Charlie to go find the noise. Just as they opened the front door, Emmett pushed a big box inside and groaned, "Good god, this thing weighs like ten thousand pounds! What is in here?!"

Carlisle and Esme both laughed and stood up. Carlisle walked over and dragged the box to the middle of the room.

Emmett sat down on the floor in front of Rosalie, "Bella needs to open that now! I really wanna know what's inside."

Rosalie lightly smacked the back of his head, "Emmett, it's a baby shower, not Christmas."

Emmett rubbed the spot she hit him and shrugged, "So, I wanna know what I almost pulled a muscle carrying across the driveway. Because _somebody_," He shot a glare at dad, "had to park all the way down by the street!"

Carlisle chuckled and walked over to Bella, "You can open it if you'd like." He held out his hand for her and walked her to the huge box.

She started unwrapping it, "What's with all the huge boxes? Don't babies need small stuff too?" When she finished pulling the paper off, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh!" She turned around to me and moved aside so I could see what it was. "Edward, it's the cradle I picked out!"

I stood up, giving both my mother and father a thank you look before walking over to Bella. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "It is."

"Edward told us you liked it, and Alice called later that day and told us exactly which one it was." Esme smiled at Bella and I.

"Thank you." Both Bella and I said at the same time. She giggled and looked up at me, pulling me down and kissing me quickly on the lips.

Then Bella walked over to Rosalie's present and started taking the paper off. She finally got it all off and stood out of the way so I could see it. It was a stroller.

"It matches what Jasper got you." Rosalie came over to stand next to Bella. "It's a regular stroller, but while the baby is still a newborn, you can just set the carseat on here." She pointed to the picture on the box showing Bella what to do. "It snaps into place and sits backwards so you can see the baby."

Bella smiled wide and hugged Rosalie, thanking her over and over.

"Alright," Emmett stood up, "Can I go now?"

Rosalie let go of Bella and led her back to the couch. "No. It's Charlies turn."

Charlie smiled and stood up, walking to the door and outside. Presumably to his car. Emmett grumbled under his breath, causing Bella to laugh as she sat back down next to him. She looped an arm through his, "Don't worry, they always save the best for last."

Emmett smiled down at her and nodded.

At least that shut him up.

Charlie came back inside just a moment later with a box in his hands. It wasn't real big, but big enough. He set it in front of Bella and bent down to kiss her cheek. She smiled back at him and started unwrapping the box.

"I didn't know if you two had some sort of theme going for the baby, but I tried to be as neutral as possible, since we don't know yet what the baby is." He sat down across from Bella and watched her.

When she dropped the paper away, the box showed a swing.

"Dad, it's so cute." She jumped up off the couch, not too quick, and went across to give her father a hug. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I know when you were a baby, whenever you would cry all I had to do was put you in your swing and turn it on. You loved that thing." He grinned up at her, "And it shut you up for a couple hours."

Bella started laughing, then looked up at me. "Why don't you open something Edward?"

I shook my head, "You're enjoying yourself. Go ahead."

She walked over to me and put her hands on my chest, gripping my shirt and pulling herself up to kiss me. "Aren't you excited about this?"

I nodded, "Of course I am, but this is more for you. I want you to have fun."

Her smile never faded, it was like it was now a permanent fixture on her beautiful face. I gently pushed her back to the couch, sitting her back down next to her father and Alice.

Emmett jumped up as soon as Bella was seated and before he could say anything Rosalie cut him off, "Yes! You can give her your present now!"

He rushed over to Bella and held his hands out. "Come on!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "Emmett, I just sat down."

Emmett stopped for a moment, but finally smiled a huge grin and reached down to pick her up. She squealed as he hoisted her up in the air.

"Be careful with her Emmett!" I walked across the living room to stand in front of him.

He nodded and smiled, "I know, I'm being careful. I'm just taking her outside."

I moved aside to let him by with her, but followed close behind.

When he got her outside, he put one hand over her eyes and carried her to the end of the cement. I looked over at what was in the yard and started laughing. Emmett turned to smile at me like a child.

He finally set Bella down and uncovered her eyes for her to see what was sitting in the middle of our small backyard.

She started laughing as did everyone else. She turned to Emmett, "Um.. Thank you?"

Emmett nodded, grinning the whole time, "You're very welcome Bella." Then he walked over into the yard and reached inside the battery powered black Jeep. He pulled out a small box and brought it over to Bella. You could fully tell that this whole gift was all Emmett. The small box was wrapped in the comic section of the newspaper and there was tape everywhere.

"What's this?" Bella tried to talk through her giggles, but she just couldn't stop laughing.

"Just open it. If the baby is half as clumsy as you are, it's going to need what's in there."

She nodded and started pulling the tape off and then the paper. When the box was opened she pulled out the smallest helmet I'd ever seen. "What's this for?"

Emmett smiled and looked at Bella like it was obvious, "The Jeep doesn't have a top on it. So the kid needs a helmet. It's like riding a bike. Only battery powered!"

Bella shook her head and put it back in the box, then grabbed the rest of the things, "And these?" She pulled out a handful of sweaters.

Emmett stepped closer and took them. "They are padding! I couldn't find baby pads so I figured if you just put them all on, it won't hurt when it falls."

Bella couldn't stop herself this time. She almost dropped the box of stuff she was laughing so hard.

In fact, I don't think I'd seen her having this much fun in quite a while. She deserved a good time, and I'd have to remember to really thank everyone later for doing this for her.

"Leave it to Emmett to be completely impractical." Rosalie stepped forward and took the box from Bella, setting it right inside the house on the table. "You know that's not the kind of thing for a newborn, right?"

He nodded, "I know, but the kid will get to use it eventually, and it's like a mini beast!" Emmett smiled and I cringed slighty. I hadn't heard him call his Jeep that in a long time. "Every kid needs means of mobility." Then he hugged Bella and looked over at Rosalie, "And the sweaters were just a joke. Bella needed a laugh." Then he pulled away and reached into his pocket. "Speaking of a laugh." He pulled out a folded up brown bag and tossed it to me, "These are for _you_."

I caught the bag and unfolded it, reaching inside to pull out.. Condoms?

I looked back at him and furrowed my brows, "Really? She's already pregnant."

He laughed and shrugged, "We don't have much room for two babies, so keep it wrapped up for a while will ya?"

Bella laughed even harder and I chuckled, nodding and putting the condoms back in the bag.

Yes, most deffinitely an Emmett thing.

We finally got Bella back inside and sat her in the living room to eat lunch. Alice promised she'd get the rest of the smaller presents after lunch.

I sat next next to Bella on the couch and just watched her. She was having so much fun today and enjoying herself. She usually wasn't one for presents and big things, but today meant a lot to her. Today was good. Not to mention we got just about everything we were missing. A part of me hated that I couldn't do that for Bella; that I couldn't take her out and buy her everything we would need for our child, but another part of me knew that this was OK. That if she was handing this all well, so could I.

The rest of the afternoon was comfortable and fun. Alice split the rest of the presents between both Bella and I. They were all mainly diapers and bottles and other baby stuff I didn't even know we needed. The rest was clothes, mostly white, or yellow, and colors that could be used for both a girl or boy. Bella loved everything and kept that huge grin on her face for the rest of the day.

The baby would kick every once in a while, and everyone got to feel it. Jasper would get discouraged because every time he put his hand on Bellas stomach, the baby would only kick once more, then stop all together.

All together, today was a good day for her. It was a good day for the both of us.

Bella was happy, I was happy. The baby was alright today, and things were good.

I was really hoping everything could just stay this way. That our lives could be like this everyday. Not once during the baby shower did I ever think that things could change at the drop of a hat. That one minute, everything could go wrong. Not once did I ever even let my mind go in that direction, because today was too good of a day to ruin it with negative thoughts.

Things were good. Today.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? All of the pictures of the big gifts (Carseat/stroller, swing, cradle, diaper bag, and the Jeep (= ) are in the album, so you can go check them out (= Even the dress Bella wore is in there.**

**And to vampyregurl09, I think you had the gifts pinned pretty great to each person. Good job (=**

**Thank you everyone else for the reviews and such. We're still not very much closer to catching up with _Becomes Attainable_, but maybe we'll get there soon (= You're reviews and comments are great, and lots of help to me (= All of you are amazing!**

**The poll is still up (= So go vote on what you think the baby is!**

**_Don't forget to review. They make me smile (=_**

**_P.s! Big, BIG surprise next chapter!_**


	38. Would You Change Anything?

**Hello ..**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews (= I can't tell you how happy they make me. And yes, I have to thank my sister for helping me with Emmett's present. We spent like an hour looking up battery powered Jeeps! So thank you (=**

**Also thanks to Blackwolf2dragoon for agreeing to be my Beta. You're amazing (= And loads of help!**

**Glad you guys loved the baby shower.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 38 .. Bella**

"Alright Bella, it looks like everything is perfectly fine. You haven't had any pains right?"

Carlisle moved his stool in front of me and sat down as I sat up and pulled my shirt back down.

I shook my head, "No unusual pains."

He jotted something down on his clipboard, then raised an eyebrow. "Unusual pains? What kind of pain have you been experiencing?"

I shrugged, "It's not bad. Just when the baby kicks, it kicks hard, and sometimes it can get a little painful, but it's mainly just uncomfortable for a little while until he calms down."

He nodded, "That's very natural. At this stage of a pregnancy, it's very common for the baby to kick a lot. It's just now finding out how to move around. Sometimes it's there way of telling you they are OK and can move. It's a strange way, I know, but it's the baby's way. Just think about it this way, as long as the baby is kicking, things are alright. Now if the kicks start to get extremely painful and erratic, that's something we need to worry about. It hasn't been like that right?"

I shook my head, "No, it's kinda just in one spot that I'll feel the kicks. It'll stop after a little while, especially when Jasper comes around."

Edward and I both laughed a little and Carlisle smiled, "Well, you do know that, by now, the baby is pretty aware of it's surroundings. It knows your voice, and by now it knows Edward is it's father, and since you live with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, I'd be willing to bet it knows them as family as well. Also, sometimes it might not even be kicking. Did you know your baby get the hiccups?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I didn't know that."

He nodded, "If you feel a dull knock like feeling, it's the baby hiccuping. It might not happen often, and it's hard to tell the difference between a hiccup and a small kick, but if it happens a lot, you just might be able to tell."

I turned to look at Edward and saw him smile, "That's pretty cool."

Carlisle smiled and nodded, "One more thing I wanted to talk to you about." He looked back down at his chart.

"You've been gaining most of your weight in this past month and a half, and while that's good, you still haven't gained as much as we'd have liked you too."

I sighed and nodded, "I'm doing everything you and Edward have told me to do."

He nodded and looked up, "Oh, I don't doubt you have been, it's just at this point in a pregnancy, how much weight you have gained effects how much weight the baby has gained. Right now, at about thirty-two weeks pregnant, we predict the baby's weight to be about three pounds. With a pregnancy like this, we'd like to hope maybe it would be a bit higher.."

Before he could say anything else I cut in, "Carlisle, just be honest with me. Stop saying a _pregnancy like this _and just tell me the truth. I need to hear the truth."

He sighed and nodded, "When I say a pregnancy like this, I mean a pregnancy with risk. Risk being that you're in danger of early labor and complications during delivery, things like that. As of this check up, I don't see anything wrong. I don't see any signs of trauma or complications. You're doing really great, but the fact of the matter is that the risks are still there, and they can happen at any time if not properly taken care of."

I looked over at Edward and he nodded, "How much should the baby weigh with her condition?"

Carlisle shrugged, "We'd like it to be anywhere between four and five pounds, and it shouldn't be too hard to get the baby there."

I cut in again, "You mean, I've gained almost thirty pounds and the baby only weighs three of that?"

Carlisle chuckled and nodded, "Yes. Unfortunately Bella the baby doesn't take much of that weight."

I sighed, "Well, how do we get the baby to the proper weight?"

He reached over and grabbed a bottle, "These are vitamins. They should help the baby by going straight to where they are needed."

I nodded and took the bottle. Great, more vitamins I had to keep track of taking. Then something crossed my mind. "Carlisle, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded and smiled, "Of course honey."

"If I were to, um, get pregnant again, in the future, will it be like this?" I started biting on my bottom lip.

He shook his head, "No. We're going to take all precautions we can to make certain this does not happen again Bella. I promise, we'll do our best to make any other pregnancy you might have an easy pregnancy."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Then I felt Edwards hand tighten around mine. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You're very welcome Bella, the only think I ask of, is next time you get pregnant, come straight to me right away. Even if you're not sure you're pregnant, come to me anyway. We'll do everything we can to prevent this from happening again."

Edward and I both nodded and as Carlisle talked about a couple other things, the only thing I could concentrate on was Edward's hand on mine. I couldn't help but really hope we'd have another chance at this. Another chance to just have a normal pregnancy. One where we could enjoy the weeks that went by, and learn about the baby, instead of worrying about how much medicine I have to take, or how many doctors visits we have to schedule. A pregnancy that doesn't revolve around constant worry about our baby.

I really hoped the next child we decide to have can come into this world in a joyful way.

I knew, with all my heart, that I was going to love this baby, no questions asked. But to know that I'm going through so much, and Edward's going through so much, and the baby is going through god knows what, is hard.

In a way, I couldn't wait for this to just be over with and have my baby safe in my arms, but another part of me wanted to be able to enjoy being pregnant. That wasn't going to happen, so for right now I just had to follow Carlisle's orders and take care of myself. I needed to focus more on my health and the baby's health then enjoying anything.

"Bella?"

I turned my head to look at Edward. "Yes?"

"You alright?" He gazed down at me, eyes filled with worry.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Are we done?"

He looked over to Carlisle and Carlisle handed him some papers and then told us it was alright to leave.

Edward took hold of my hand and gently led me out of the room and to the elevator.

"You sure you're alright?" Edward pressed the button for the lobby and leaned back against the wall with me.

I nodded and smiled up at him. "I'm fine."

He smiled back and squeezed my hand. We walked out of the elevator together and into the parking lot.

"So, you wanna go grab some lunch, or do some shopping?" He opened my door for me.

I shrugged, "Lunch sounds good."

He smiled and shut the door after I was in.

"Diner?" He climbed in his seat and started the car, turning to look at me for a moment.

I nodded, "Yeah."

We drove through town to the diner we'd spent so much time at when we were in high school. When things were easier. Life was simpler. We weren't worried about anything.

We pulled up to the diner and headed inside to grab a quick lunch.

We ordered and sat in comfortable silence until the food came. When we were done, Edward asked for the check and leaned forward. "So, I have a surprise for you." He pushed his plate away from him and to the end of the table.

I groaned, "You know I hate surprises Edward."

He smiled and shrugged, "I know, but this one will be fun, I promise."

I shook my head, "What is it?" I pushed my plate away from me too and leaned back against the booth.

He smiled and reached across the table to take my hand, "I'm not telling. You know I don't give away surprises."

I leaned forward and squeezed his hand, "You could make an exception." I gave him my best smile and made an attempt to bat my eyelashes. "Please?"

He just stared at me for a moment, then shook his head quickly, "No. Stop it. You'll ruin my surprise love."

I sighed and shrugged, "I tried."

The waitress came back with our bill and Edward got up to pay it, then walked with me out to the parking lot.

"So, what are we doing today?"

He opened my door and I climbed inside. When he was in his seat, he turned slightly to look at me, "Well, I was hoping you'd still be up for clothes shopping."

I smiled and nodded, "Of course. As long as we're talking about clothes for the baby, I'm fine."

He chuckled and started the car, pulling out and driving down the street.

"Esme and Alice told me about a small baby store just down the road. We can try there first and if you don't find anything, we can always go to Port Angeles." He reached over the center console for my hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled.

I just shook my head, "I'm sure we'll be able to find everything we need. No need to drive that far."

I laid my head back and rested my eyes for a couple moments. Today had been a long day already, and it was only two in the afternoon. The doctors appointment took longer than either of us thought and I just felt emotionally drained after all Carlisle had to say. It's hard to hear that your pregnancy isn't a normal one, and it's even harder to hear that your baby isn't growing the way they hoped.

And the saddest part of all of this, is I was only nineteen. But I didn't feel nineteen anymore.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

I opened my eyes and looked over at Edward. I noticed the car was off and we were in a parking space downtown.

I nodded, "Of course."

He turned toward me and took my other hand in his. "What are you thinking?"

I creased my eyebrows, "What do you mean?

"What are you thinking about right now?" His eyes seemed like they were trying to pull something from me. "You look upset. What were you just thinking about?"

I broke our gaze and looked down at my lap. It was much easier to think clearly when I wasn't being dazzled by his intense green eyes.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

He let one of my hands go and moved his hand up to my chin, gently pulling it to the side so I would look at him, "Tell me the truth Bells, what were you thinking about. It's alright to tell me, because I was probably thinking the same thing."

I took a deep breath through my nose and sighed, "I'm only nineteen Edward."

He nodded, "And this is so much for someone so young?"

I nodded with him, "Well of course."

He leaned a bit closer and pursed his lips. "I'm sorry love."

"It's not your fault Edward." I leaned forward too and smiled a little, "We didn't do anything wrong."

He nodded, "I know, but if we didn't do anything wrong, why are we going through this?"

I shrugged, "I don't know Edward, but we only have eight more weeks until my due date. We can survive eight more weeks, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I hope."

I gave him a smile and squeezed his hands, then leaned forward, closing the gap and kissing him quick before having to sit back in my seat. The baby was kicking again.

I put my hand on my stomach and rubbed soothing circles, trying to calm him down.

Edward caught on and put a hand on my stomach right above mine. He pushed gently and continued to rub circles across the top of my stomach.

"Can I ask one more thing?"

I looked up at him and nodded, "Ask anything Edward."

He nodded slowly and looked into my eyes. "Do you regret anything?"

I looked at him confused, "What would I regret?"

He shrugged, "Me. Being with me, marrying me, starting a family with me."

I felt tears prick my eyes as I shook my head. The tears started falling and quickly. "Edward, why.." I took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay for a moment longer. "Why would I ever regret anything?"

He shrugged and reached forward with his free hand to cup my face, "Don't cry love."

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. "Why would you think I'd regret that?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead, "I didn't imply you did. I just wanted to know, do you?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Never?" He moved his hand down my jawline to the side of my neck. "This is all my fault. I made us grow up too fast."

I pulled away from him and stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged again, "It's my fault we're in this situation. I asked you to marry me, and I drove us to Vegas, and I didn't talk to you about having kids when I knew I should have. Do you know how long I wanted to talk to you about children and a family, but I kept putting it off? Then we found out you were pregnant, and I figured it was too late. Then all of this happened and I didn't know what to do. I should have talked to you about it Bella, and we'd have found some way to prevent it until we were ready."

I nodded and brought his hand to my lap, "I know. But if you remember right, I agreed to marry you, and I drove part of the way to Vegas, and I wanted to talk to you about kids too, but I didn't. I figured we had enough to do already and once things settled down a bit, we'd discuss it further. Nothing that has happened to us is any of your fault." I squeezed his hand on my lap and smiled a little, trying to reassure him. "You're right, we did grow up too fast, but ask me if I'd change anything about our relationship? Ask me if I'd change our marriage."

He smiled a little, "Would you change anything? If you really could?"

I shook my head, "Not in a million years Edward would I change anything about our relationship. Would I change what happened to our baby? Yes, if I could, I would. But I wouldn't change getting pregnant. It might have happened too soon, but I wouldn't change it. Apparently someone thought we were ready." I chuckled a little and watched Edward's face. He smiled and nodded slowly, more to himself.

"I wouldn't change anything either. I don't regret this baby Bella, I just wish it wouldn't have happened this way. I wish we didn't have to worry about it so much." He looked to the side, toward the steering wheel. "Does that make me a bad father? Saying I don't want to have to worry about my child."

I shook my head and reached over to grip his arm, "No. It doesn't make you a bad father. You love our child, I can see that. I see it every time you touch my stomach or talk to it. I see it in your eyes that you really do love him."

He nodded and looked back at me. His eyes were happy, but troubled still. "I do love our baby Bella. I really do."

I smiled, "I know. Nothing is anyone's fault Edward. We didn't ask to be put in this situation, we just have to learn to get passed it, and we will. The baby will be alright, and I'll be alright, and when it's born we'll all be alright."

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah." Then he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, "Ready to go baby shopping?"

I nodded and he leaned over for a quick kiss. Then he got out and jogged to my side, opening my door and helping me out of the car. I never realized pregnant women were so immobile.

We walked into the store and I felt Edward hold tight to my hand. I decided to take charge and I gently tugged him to a shelf of clothing. I picked up a few things and turned to show him. He smiled and nodded.

"Edward, I need words. What do you like?"

He shrugged, "Um, I don't know?"

I laughed and turned around, "Alright, well maybe we should pick a color first." I set the onesies down and turned back to him.

He looked momentarily baffled, but then shrugged, "Well, I thought the color was yellow?"

I nodded, "It is, but we can't buy everything yellow. The baby might go color blind."

He laughed and nodded, stepping forward. "Well, green is neutral right?"

I shrugged, "I guess. I think as long as nothing is pink, or blue, it's alright."

He picked up a blue onesie, "But I like blue. You wear blue."

I nodded, "Maybe a couple blue pieces.."

He smiled and we turned back to the shelf. Edward actually surprised me by picking out a bunch of the outfits and stuff. Then we moved onto the blankets.

We decided on a yellow and white blanket to match the white crib sheets. The yellow was subtle, but bright. I figured it would brighten the crib just right. The last thing I wanted was a dreary nursery room. I wanted the baby to be happy.

"You don't think we went over board on the yellow, do you?" Edward picked up a orange blanket and turned around.

"Um, I don't know." I thought back to all the yellow things we had. It didn't seem like a lot, but maybe once it was all in the same room, it would be too much.

"Maybe we should get two blankets, just in case. Do you like this one?" He held up the orange one and I nodded.

We picked out a couple more things, a couple stuffed animals and another set of sheets. Once we had everything we thought we needed, we took it all to the front and paid for it.

"Do you think we got everything?" Edward put the bags in the trunk and came to the side of the car. He leaned against the passenger door with me.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I think we did."

"Should we call Alice, or Esme?"

I shook my head and turned to the side, "No. We should do this on our own. It's our baby, and we're going to be raising it. We need to learn what we need and what we don't need."

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah. I guess so. So, we got all of the big things at the baby shower, and we got plenty of clothes, right?" He looked over to me and I nodded. "We got the bed, and the cradle, and some diapers, and monitors, car seat." He turned toward me. "I think everything is kind of covered, right?"

"Don't forget the monster Jeep." I smiled up at him and he laughed out loud.

Shaking his head, "No, cannot forget that."

I nodded, "Emmett won't let you."

"What are we going to do with that thing anyways?"

I shrugged, "Who knows."

Before Edward opened my door, I felt a slight pain in my stomach. It wasn't a sharp pain, more of a dull ache right at the bottom of my stomach. I sat down in the car and as Edward drove us home, I only felt it once more. I put my hand on my stomach and rubbed circles again, hoping the baby would stop kicking so hard.

Once we got back to Carlisle and Esme's house, Edward made us a quick dinner and we headed upstairs to watch a couple movies before bed.

The rest of the night the baby didn't really kick much more. The slight pain would appear every now and then, but once I put my hand on my stomach and started rubbing, it would dull down and stop.

The next morning I woke up and reached across the bed for Edward, only to come up short. The bed was still warm, but he wasn't in it. I sat up and looked around the room, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looking for Edward.

He wasn't even in the room.

I climbed out of bed and walked across the room to the door. I opened it up and heard Edward's voice coming from downstairs, so I walked down the stairs slowly.

_"Yes. I'm bringing my wife by to see it today." _He paused for a moment as I got to the second flight of stairs. I walked halfway down and stopped, listening for his voice again, _"I think she'll love it, but we'll have to wait and see. No, she's more into classic and traditional. Something simple."_

What in the world was he talking about?

_"We'll be there around ten. Of course. Thank you so much for doing this today. Alright, see you later. Bye."_

I froze as I heard him hang up the phone and walk across the living room. When he came into sight, he walked toward the stairs, looking down.

I sat down, not knowing what else to do. I couldn't go back up the stairs, he'd see me. And I couldn't go down the stairs, he'd know I was listening. So what did I do? I sat there. _Well nice sneak tactic Isabella!_

He started jogging up the stairs and looked up, stopping in place when he saw me. "Bella? What are you doing sitting on the stairs?"

I bit on my bottom lip and shrugged, "Um.."

He smiled, narrowing his eyes at me and jogged the rest of the way up. "Were you eavesdropping on my conversation?"

I looked away from him and shook my head slowly, "Why would I do that?"

He laughed and sat down next to me, "Because you're too curious for your own good. How much did you hear?"

I shrugged, "Not enough to get any good information. Where are we going at ten?"

He smiled, "Go get ready and you'll see." He stood up, holding his hand out for me and leading me back up the stairs.

After a quick shower, I got dressed and hurried back down the stairs, well 'hurried' about as quick as a huge pregnant woman could hurry..

When I got into the kitchen, I saw Edward taking a pan off the stove. "Breakfast?"

I nodded and took a seat at the table. "Thank you. Is this your way of stalling me and keeping me busy until ten?"

He chuckled and made his own plate, sitting down next to me, "Possibly. Plus you need breakfast. So, no, not technically. I'm making sure you stay healthy."

I giggled and shook my head, "In other words, you're making up silly excuses in hopes that I just sit down and shut up instead of asking questions. Nice try Edward." I took a bite of the food and swallowed quickly. "Now, where are we going?"

He shook his head and ate his own food.

I sighed and took another bite. "Who are we meeting up with?"

He shook his head again and took another bite.

I was getting a bit aggravated, but it was obvious he wasn't going to tell me anything. So I ate my breakfast as fast as I could and stood up to carry my plate to the sink, but Edward stood up and stopped me.

"I'll get that love." He smiled down at me and took my plate, placing a kiss on my cheek before turning to walk into the kitchen.

I stalked behind him and followed him to the sink. "You know, you could at least tell me _something_."

He smiled and rinsed the dishes. "Be patient love. I promise, it's worth it." He put the dishes into the dishwasher and shut it, turning to me, he put both his hands on either of my arms and bent down to kiss my forehead. "I don't want to give anything away and I don't know how to give you a hint without blowing it all, so please, just go with it?"

I finally sighed and nodded, "Alright."

He smiled wider and moved down to kiss my lips. His lips lingered for longer than I was expecting and soon his arms were encircling around my waist. "Thank you." He smiled against the corner of my mouth and kissed me again. "I promise, you'll love it."

I closed my eyes and moved my lips with his, lifting my arms to wrap them around his neck.

Before I could take another breath, Edward had me gently pushed up against the counter and was pressed to me as close as he could get. One of his hands moved to rest on my stomach and the other was slowing trailing up my side to rest on the side of my neck.

As he started getting more into the kiss, I moved my hands to his chest and pushed gently. "Edward." I turned my head to the side and buried my face in the crook of his neck, kissing it quick then pulling away. "What time is it?"

He chuckled and pulled away, cupping my face in his hands and laying his forehead against mine. "So impatient, pretty girl."

I smiled and let my eyes close again. He was good at this distracting thing. I guess I was kinda thankful for that.

He placed a sweet kiss to the tip of my nose and pulled away a couple inches. "We can leave now if you'd like."

I nodded, "I want to know what the surprise is Edward."

He smiled down at me and nodded, "I know." Then he kissed me on the lips once more and moved his hands down to grasp both of mine. "Let's go."

I smiled wide and nodded quickly, "Yes!"

We walked into the garage, and climbed into the Volvo.

I sat impatiently in my seat until we pulled onto the road off the driveway and turned left. I had so many questions I wanted to ask. Like what in the world was the surprise, and why were we meeting up with someone? Why couldn't I at least have one hint?! Edward knew I despised surprises. I hated being left out of something. I wouldn't say I was constantly in the 'loop', per say, but I absolutely hated not knowing where _I_ was headed.

I felt Edwards hand rest atop mine on the center console. "Bella," He squeezed gently as I looked over to him. "I want you to go into this with an open mind. Don't be hesitant because it's a surprise." He briefly looked over at me and smiled, "I want you to be serious about this. Please."

I nodded, "If this is something important, why are you trying to surprise me?"

He chuckled and leaned over, bringing the back of my hand to his lips and planting a soft kiss on it while still keeping his eyes on the road, "I'm not _trying_ to surprise you. I _am_ surprising you."

I jerked my hand back and narrowed my eyes. He laughed and reached back over for my hand, laying them on my lap.

He smiled wider and turned down a street I recognized. It wasn't too familiar to me, but I knew where I was at least. We were three streets down from the house I grew up in. I looked over at him and furrowed my brows. "Do we know anyone that lives over here?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then what are we doing here Edward?"

He smiled again, "Couple more moments of patience love."

I groaned quietly and nodded, "You're severely testing my limit with you Mr. Cullen."

He chuckled and nodded, "I'm sorry, just a couple..more..minutes." He was looking out the front window to the right and squinting, seemingly trying to find an address. "Ah, here we are." He pulled into a driveway of a little, white house and parked. "Now, remember, be open Isabella."

I nodded slowly as he leaned over to kiss my cheek, then shut the car off and climbed out. When he got to my side of the car, he helped me out and shut the door.

"Alright, so are you going to tell me now?"

He smiled, "Come with me." He gently tugged my arm, leading me up the clean sidewalk to a set of three steps up to a small porch. "There's no railing, so be careful." We walked up the steps, him with one hand on my lower back and the other holding one of my hands.

We walked to the front door and Edward knocked. I heard a woman call out and soon she came to the door and opened it. She smiled brightly at us and stuck her hand out to me, "You must be Isabella. It is such a pleasure to meet you. Come on it please." She stepped to the side, shaking my hand lightly then letting it drop. "Nice to see you again Edward."

Edward nodded at her, "You too Carol."

I looked up at him as he led me into the house. I didn't know this woman, but clearly Edward did. I'd never met her or even heard of her before in my life. So how did he know her well enough to be invited to her house?

"I'm so glad you two could make it." She shut the door and smiled, moving to stand in front of us.

I got a moment to really look at her. Her clothes were very professional looking; pencil skirt with and ivory silk blouse. Her hair was put up neatly and she was wearing simple black pumps. She appeared very business like.

"Shall we start?"

Edward nodded, "Yes please. Before my lovely wife explodes at me."

The woman, Carol, nodded. "Right this way." She walked further into the house, through the small entry way that led directly into the living room.

She walked us into a big empty room and turned to look back at us. "The living room is a bit bigger than I first explained. We got all of the furniture out and cleaned everything up. We also replaced the carpet. It's a lot of white, but maybe a nice colored couch would make all the difference.." She smiled.

At this point, I was entirely confused. Why was she showing us a house? And why did I care what kind of couch was in the living room?

"Yeah, it would." Edward smiled down at me and squeezed my hand, gently rubbing his thumb across my knuckles.

Carol turned and walked through a big open walkway, gesturing to the right at what looked like a dining room, maybe? It was a small room, hidden barely with a half wall. It was about half the size of the spacious living room, but big enough for a formal dinning table.

"The table they had in here was only a four seated table, but this room can accommodate a much bigger one comfortably." She stood in the middle of the room, showing it off.

Edward, once again, nodded. And suddenly, it all hit me. She was showing us a house. Like actually, showing _us_ a _house_. Like, something to live in; the two, soon-to-be three of us. She was a realtor. Well that would explain the fancy outfit.

I turned in Edward arm and widened my eyes as I looked up at him, "Edward, can I talk to you?!"

He looked down at me and smiled his crooked grin, "Remember, open minded."

"We should talk." I stared up at him, completely shocked he thought he would get me through his little 'tour' without me noticing.

He nodded, "We will. But will you please look at the rest of the house? I really want you to see the bedrooms."

I sighed, "Edward, why didn't you just tell me?"

He shrugged and lowered his voice, attempting to keep our conversation just that -_our_ conversation. "I didn't think you'd agree."

I looked down and took a deep breath, "Edward, should we really be house hunting right now." I looked up briefly and saw him nod.

"We should. We don't have much time until I graduate and the baby comes, and our lease runs out on the townhouse in Seattle in four months. We need to be prepared love."

I raised my eyebrows, "I asked you to set up the cradle two days ago, and you said we had plenty of time. You can't set up a bed for your child to sleep in, but you can find him a house?"

Edward chuckled, "I'm sorry. I've had my mind on this for a couple days now." He bent down a bit more and kissed my forehead, "I promise, as soon as we get home, I'll set up the cradle."

I sighed, "Are you sure this is the right time?"

He shrugged, "Better than any other I guess. Give it a chance. You're going to love this house."

I nodded, taking a real deep breath, then turned back to face the realtor, "Then continue."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around me, asking Carol to continue the tour.

She turned to the left and walked into the completely open kitchen. There was no wall blocking it from the dining room, it was one huge room, which I kinda liked. If you stood in the middle of the kitchen, you could easily see into the living room. It reminded me much of the Cullen's kitchen. The island in the middle was the same strange thick 'L' shape with bar stools sitting under the part of the counter that hovered. The dark, shiny wood flooring was beautiful. It was open and airy and nice.

"It's very easily to see most of the first floor from right here." Carol moved to stand right in the middle of the room, in between the dining room and kitchen. Then she moved his eyes to my stomach and back up, "Very convenient for keeping an eye on children." She smiled brightly and I nodded, agreeing completely. I liked that part. "The kitchen also leads into the garage. Right through here." She walked forward, through another huge walkway, and down the wide hallway to another door, then opened it. It revealed a spacious two car garage.

"This will easily fit our cars." Edward looked down at me and smiled, "Are you coming around?"

I nodded slowly, "This house is beautiful Edward. "But.."

He stopped me, "We'll talk about your concerns later. Want to see upstairs?"

I nodded again and he led me back through the doorway and down the hallway, into the kitchen and back to the living room.

"There is a bedroom right through here." Carol gestured to another smaller, but still fairly large open walkway.

I loved how everything on the first floor seemed to be very open and spacious. All of the doorways were huge and let light in from every angle. It was perfect.

Carol led us to the bedroom and opened the dark wood door. Edward and I both walked inside and looked around. She was right, the room was smaller, but it was cute.

"And there is a full bathroom right down the hall."

Edward and I just walked down the hallway to look at it for a moment. It was a simple bathroom, smaller, but great for a downstairs bathroom.

"We can go upstairs now." Carol smiled and walked back into the living room.

We followed behind and when I looked up to the staircase, I finally realized how beautiful it was. The staircase, as a whole, had a square shape to it. It started at the far right wall and went about a fourth of the way up, then stopped at a five by five flat space against the back wall of the living room, then continued to the left up more only to stop at another five by five flat space at the other corner of the living room, then continued left and up the rest of the way. It had a grand, but simple feel to.

The carpet that was in the living room continued up the stairs, but only covered the middle portion of each step, allowing about a foot of dark, rich hardwood to be seen at each end of every step. It looked very warm and contrasted perfectly with the creme color of the carpet. It appeared to have continued like that all the way up, and then down the hallway. It looked incredible.

"You have access to the attic right at the end of the hallway." She got to the top of the steps and followed the hallway to the first room. "This is the smallest room, but it's pretty good sized. Only a half foot smaller than the room downstairs." She opened the dark wood door and stepped aside so we could enter the room. "It would make a perfect nursery." She smiled as I walked to the middle of the room.

It was white, like the rest of the house and was also without closet doors. I noticed the closet was fairly good sized. Big enough for plenty of baby clothes and anything else we needed to store.

I was slowly beginning to fall in love with this house. It was perfect, and only got better with each room I saw.

I felt Edward walk up behind me and bend down to whisper in my ear, "I like it."

I turned and faced him, nodding. "It would be perfect for the baby's room."

He nodded, "I could build some shelves or something to put in the closet. Wouldn't have to buy a dresser for a while."

I smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Should we see the rest of the house?" He wrapped his arms around me, clasping them against the small of my back, then bent down kissed my forehead. "Although, I myself, think I may be sold already."

I giggled and nodded. "Don't get too smitten right away."

He pulled away and creased his eyebrows, "And why not?"

I smiled up at him, "We haven't seen the master bedroom yet." I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and pulled away, walking toward the door.

He kept one of my hands in his and led me down the hallway to the other end. Carol walked in front of us, leading us.

"This is the master bedroom," She opened another dark, polished wood door and we all stepped inside. "The bathroom is right there," She pointed to a door on the left. "The closet is over here." She walked to the other side of the room, "It's not a walk-in like most houses now, but it's fairly large."

Edward smiled at her, "Thank you so much. Do you, um, mind if Bella and I.."

Carol seemed to catch on to what Edward was saying before he could finish. She held her hand up, "No problem Edward. Take your time." She excused herself, "I hope you loved the house Bella. Edward said it was exactly your type of home."

I smiled at her as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Well?" Edward took hold of my hands as we stood in the middle of the room, "Please tell me you love it."

I couldn't help the wide grin that threatened to break my face in two. "It's perfect. More than perfect. I love it Edward."

He sighed, "Thank god." He let go of my hands and moved to the wall directly across from the door way. "We could put the bed here." He spread his arms around directing that the bed should go against that wall and face the door. "Put the dresser over there, on the opposite wall. There is enough room between the closet and door, right?"

I looked over and nodded, "Should be."

He then walked over to the huge window taking up most of the far right wall. He held his hand out, silently asking me to come over. "The view is pretty wonderful. And this window is perfect, imagine all the light it'll let it when it's cleaned." He turned to face me, wrapping his arms around me, "Can you picture waking up here every morning, going right down the hallway to get our baby?" He put his hand on my stomach. "We could turn the downstairs bedroom into a guestroom and put the piano under the staircase. I could work from the living room Bella. Isn't that great?"

I nodded, "It is."

He smiled, "Are you sold?"

I took a moment to gather the rest of my thoughts, then took a deep breath. "I'm sold."

He laughed and flung his arms around me, hugging me as tight to him as he could without hurting me. "I love you Isabella Cullen." He kissed my face over and over, from my forehead to my nose, over to my cheeks and finally to my lips. His kisses sent a searing heat throughout my body and I shivered. It was the opposite reaction my body should have had, but it made me smile.

The house was perfect, the guy was beyond perfect, and things were going so great right now that I didn't know how to act. Didn't know how to think.

I felt a slight pain in my stomach, but I was too excited about everything to really think much about it. It went away after a couple seconds and when Edward pulled away and kissed me again, I felt butterflies.

Maybe, just possibly, Edward and I would make it out of this perfectly alright.

* * *

**So? Did you guys like the surprise?!**

**I know I explained a lot of things about the house, and it's really confusing, but I tried my best. I had a couple pictures of the perfect house, but when I went to look at them to refresh my memory, all but one was gone =| If you have any trouble understanding anything or picturing any of it, just let me know. I'm going to try and get a visual for what I explained, but it's hard to find a house to match perfect with what you already have.**

**Alright, so there's only two more chapters, plus an epilogue )= But trust me, a lot happens in those two chapters.**

**_Don't forget to review! They make me smile (=_**


	39. Don't Say What If

**Hello.**

**Well, since it's Christmas, I think I'll be nice and give you all an update. Consider it my present to all of my wonderful readers (= P.s All of the chapters from here on out are going to be EPOV.**

**Of course a big thank you to Black Wolfy for being betaing this story (=**

**Song for this chapter: _You're All That I Have_ - _Snow Patrol_. Listen to it, it's wonderful. Link on profile (=**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 39 .. Edward**

"Are you sure this is how it goes?" Emmett held up the side railing of the cradle and creased his eyebrows.

I laughed and grabbed it from him. "Come on Em, this isn't rocket science. Just help me so we can get this over with."

I picked up the instructions one more time. I wanted the cradle up before Bella got home; I thought it would make a nice little surprise for her. She had been bugging me to get it put up for days now and I just kept putting it off.

I could come up with excuse after lame excuse to not put up the cradle, but it only upset Bella further. I had my reasons for not wanting to put it up, but I wasn't going to express them to Bella, she'd only be sad again.

The truth was, I was hesitant. Though things had been going really well, exceptionally well even, I was still scared. Nothing would take that fear away. I was scared we'd come down to the last minute, and lose everything. I had come so close before, what if it happened again? As much as I didn't want to think about that, it was my reality. It could happen anytime now. At any simple drop of the hat, I could lose my whole world, and I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready to have to disassemble a cradle because something bad happened. Neither was Bella.

But Bella insisted I put up the cradle, so I was. It was partially against my own better judgement, but for her, I'd do it. And if something, heaven forbid, happened, I'd still be there. I'd be strong for her, because that's what she needed. It's what I needed.

Ever since I showed her the house, she'd been so happy. So excited about everything. Her schooling was going great, and she was getting through eveything just fine. By the time I graduated in three months, she'd be nearly done. When we got home, she'd only have to complete three more weeks of online schooling to earn her degree to teach. That made her so happy. And I was happy for her. Things were really looking up for us.

"So, mom said you went and checked out the house." Emmett snatched the instructions from me, "Does Bella like it?"

I smiled and nodded, "She loves it."

"That's great. When are you moving in?"

I shrugged, "I haven't worked out a date with Bella and mom yet, but I'm guessing right after I graduate."

He nodded, "Wow, can you believe it's already been a year?" Emmett sat back, dropping the instructions. "You moved into this house a year ago as a newlywed, and you're moving out as a daddy. Damn you move quick." He smiled and started separating the pieces of the cradle.

I shook my head and got to work helping him.

We had to try and get this finished before Jasper and Bella got back. I convinced him to take her with him this morning to get his cap and gown for the graduation later tonight. Hopefully going out will keep her busy.

Just as we were trying to attach the bottom pieces to hold it up, Alice barged in the room and plopped on the bed.

"Bella will be home soon, and you guys only have the legs essembled..?" She leaned over to see how much more we had to put together.

Emmett shrugged, "This is harder than it looks Alice!"

She rolled her eyes and sat back. "Are you two going to be ready on time?"

I looked over at her and nodded, "We'll get ready right after we finish this."

With a bit more effort, we finally got the legs attached the the bottom and were only left to put the sides on. Those wouldn't have been so hard to attach if Emmett could learn to read instructions the right way. And if he'd realize this was the wrong time to try and learn spanish and just stick with the english directions.

"Are you two sure that's safe?" Alice hoped off the bed and walked over to it, pushing it a little so it rocked. "You put all the bolts in right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. We don't have any left, so we had to of." I walked over and examined it with her.

I had to admit, it looked pretty good. It rocked and stayed upright, and that was good for me.

"Maybe we should put some weight in it or something." Emmett looked at the cradle puzzled, no doubt allowing the wheels in his head to turn too fast. "I mean, your child does have to sleep in this. We have to make sure it's sturdy." He then started looking around the room for something to put in it. "Eddie, you have anything that weighs as much as a baby should?"

I shrugged and threw my hands out, "How the heck am I supposed to know how much a baby weighs?!"

Suddenly his focus landed on Alice, and he smirked like a child.

She saw his gaze and shook her head, holding her hands up. "Emmett Cullen! If you dare to pick me up and put me in _anything_, I swear there will be sugar in your gastank come morning!"

He stepped back, seemingly weighing his options.

I shook my head and chuckled. When I looked at all three of us, from a distance, there was no way we could all be related. I didn't see how it was possible. I loved my brother, but Emmett was childish and immature, big and burly, sort of a big teddy bear. He had brains, but not much common sense to counter act the brains, and he had proved this statement one time too many -just today alone. Hence the 'monster' Jeep he got Bella and I for the baby. It was a great gift idea, and it made Bella smile, but it would have been even better for maybe a birthday party, four years from now!

But Alice was very practical sometimes, completely opposite of Emmett. She over thought things and took too long to come to a simple decision sometimes. The smallest choices took much longer than they should with her. Over all though, she was my sister, and without her here with me and Bella, I don't know if we would have made it this far. She was the one that silently helped me watch out for Bella. If I missed the smallest little detail, she caught it. And while I was doubting we were even going to have a child to bring home, she took things and set them right, getting us prepared.

"Edward, Bella is going to be home any minute. You need to get up and get ready to go." Alice tugged on my arm until I pulled myself up off of the floor.

I nodded, "Just let me finish getting this set up. You two can go if you want."

Emmett nodded and stood, "You sure you got it?"

I smiled, "I got it. Thanks for helping me though."

He reached over and grabbed Alice. "Let's go squirt!" He hoisted her up over his shoulder as she shrieked.

"Put. Me. Down!" She started pounding her small fists on his back, unphasing him in the slightest. "You big oaf!"

He just laughed and walked out of the room with her on his shoulder. I laughed and watched them walk out, vaugely hearing Alice shout something about wearing my blue shirt to match Bella tonight.

Tonight's plans were simple. We were going to meet up with mom and dad then go out to eat before the graduation, then go to the theatre where Jasper, Alice, and Emmett would graduate. Rosalie decided to forgo the ceremony and just graduate in silence. I didn't really understand her reasoning, but I guess it wasn't up to me. Mom and dad were still very proud of her too, either way.

I looked around the room, trying to find a spot to put the cradle where it was convenient to get too, but out of the way enough to move around it with no trouble. Our room was pretty crowded as it was. Everything in the room was up against a wall, keeping the middle of the room pretty open.

I finally decided that it would be best for the baby to be on Bella's side of the bed. She'd just feel much more comfortable if she could have easy access to the baby if it started crying.

I didn't want to put sheets on the small mattress, only because they still had to be cleaned, and I thought Bella might like some part of this, so I'd save that for later. For us to do together.

I heard my phone ring and rushed over to the nightstand to grab it. It was Bella. I smiled and flipped the phone open.

"Hello love." I sat down on the edge of the bed.

I heard a small giggle and it made me smile even wider, _"Hey you. What are you up to?"_

"Nothing, waiting for you to get home." I laid back and groaned. My back was a bit stiff from sitting on the floor and then lifting the cradle.

_"What's wrong?"_

I sighed at the concern in her voice. Out of the two of us, she had no reason to be concerned for me. "Nothing love. Just a little stiff. Been sitting too long."

_"Alright. Well we should be home soon. Have you called your parents to see when they will be in town?"_

I shut my eyes and mentally slapped my forehead, "No. Sorry, I'll do that as soon as I hang up. How are you feeling?"

She sighed, _"I'm fine Edward. I feel great today. Call you parents and I'll see you in a few. I love you Edward."_

I smiled, "I love you too Bella. I'll see you soon."

I heard a small chuckle and then she hung up. I set my phone down and smiled to myself.

I got up and called my dad as I walked to the closet and picked out a blue shirt. I looked over and saw Bella's dress hanging on the closet handle and it seemed to match alright, so I tossed it to the bed. I figured I should be lucky to be dressing myself and took the opportunity to wear what I wanted. I swear my sister was worse than my wife. At least my wife knew what I liked to wear and, when she actually had to pick out my clothes, she always picked out what I wanted. Alice didn't care much.

I let myself go back and think about what Emmett said earlier. What he said hit me hard, but I guess I was used to it by now.

He was right, Bella and I were still newlyweds, still in that first year of marriage. We were still young and fresh and new at this, and we were parents already. The idea of me being a father didn't frighten me the way it _should_ have. It should have scared me and worried me, but it just didn't. At least not in the way you'd think it would. I wasn't worried about being a father in general, I was worried about whether or not I'll be able to juggle everything. Work, my wife, my family, _and_ my child. That was a lot for a guy my age to handle, and as much as I knew I'd make a good dad, because I'd been raised by the very best, it still worried me because there was so much room for error. They were so much I could mess up on.

I had absolutely no doubts in Bella. She was going to be a spectacular mother. She already was.

But would my ability to be a great father weigh correctly with her ability to be a great mom? She was already so much better than I ever dreamed to be.

A part of me was really excited to be a dad. It was something I had dreamed about since I fell in love with Bella. It was something I knew I wanted with her. It was something I knew would happen one day, I just didn't know it would happen so fast. I barely had time to get used to the idea of being a father, then all of this happened.

But everytime I looked at Bella, I remembered exactly why I loved her, and I remembered that we were in this together. No matter what. We were going to parents, and I'd do anything within my power to ensure this child made it. To ensure Bella's happiness. I knew that might not be much, but I'd do whatever I could.

I decided I wanted to surprise Bella with the cradle, so I quickly dug a sheet out of the bottom of the closet and threw it over the cradle. It was quite obvious, but it held a slight element of surprise, so it worked for me.

When I heard the front door close, I felt small butterflies in my stomach. I was really excited to show her what Emmett and I had done.

I rushed to the door and down the hallway. When I got to the top of the stairs, I saw Jasper taking her coat off and hanging it up, then she turned and looked up at me. I smiled down at her and jogged down the stairs, closing the gap and hugging her to me.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you." I bent down to kiss her quick.

I felt her smile against my lips and grip me tighter. "I missed you too."

Then I grabbed her hands and turned around, gently tugging her toward the stairs. "I have a surprise. Come on."

She groaned, "No more surprises Edward!"

I smiled and continued to tug her. "I promise, you'll love this one." I walked backwards up the stairs as I held both of her hands, still tugging but doing more coaxing. "And you get this surprise the second you get upstairs."

She started biting on her bottom lip, internally debating whether or not she just wanted to give up and hurry up the stairs on her own. I smiled and gave her one more tug before she willingly started walking up the stairs behind me. I let go of one of her hands and turned around, pulling her along.

When I got to the room, I moved her in front of me and put one hand on her hip and the other over her eyes.

"Edward! Don't blind a pregnant woman!" She tried to remove my hand, "Especially a clumsy one."

She started giggling and trying to pull my hand away, but I held tight, "I won't let you fall, or trip. I promise love." I gripped her hip tighter to show her I had a hold of her, and she wasn't going anywhere.

When she sighed, I slowly nudged her forward and to the bed.

"Can I see yet?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "Nope." I let go of her hip, but kept my hands on her, turning her to face the cradle. "Keep your eyes closed stubborn girl."

She laughed and felt around behind her. When I had her close enough to the bed, I stepped in front of her and helped lift her up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Then I stepped to the side and held her hand.

"How about now?" She smiled and moved her face to where she thought I was standing.

I decided to tease her a bit more. "Nope."

She huffed and threw her hands down on the bed. "You said as soon as I got upstairs I got the surprise. Well, I'm here!"

I laughed and reached over to get a grip on the sheet. "Open love."

She opened her eyes and looked forward to where my hand rested on the sheet. She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Um.." She looked over at me, "Thank you?"

I smiled and jerked the sheet off. I watched her face go from complete confusion to absolute happiness in one second. Her eyes immediately started tearing up and she covered her mouth with her hands, "Edward.."

She stood up and walked over to the cradle, reaching out and putting her hand on the side. It rocked slightly and she smiled, "You put it up." Her soft voice was warm and I knew she was happy, and really surprised.

I walked up behind her and put my hands around her, resting them on her stomach. I bent down and kissed the side of her neck as I ran my hands over her protruding belly in big circles. "You told me you wanted it up."

She turned her head sideways and I saw a tear fall down her cheek. I kissed it away, brushing my lips against her cheeks.

"I did." Then she turned sideways and put her arm up and around my neck, pulling me closer. "Thank you, so much Edward. This means so much to me."

I smiled, "I know love. I know it does."

She finished turning in my arms and rested her head against my chest. I continued rubbing my hands up and down her back for some time, letting her relax into my chest. I knew she was getting the front of my shirt wet with her tears, but it didn't matter to me.

She finally looked up at me, "You are so amazing Edward. Thank you."

I nodded and leaned down, closing the gap between us and kissing he forehead. "You're very welcome." Then I moved down to her nose and then to her cheeks. When I finally got to her lips, she took a shaky breath and pressed her lips to mine. I felt her fingers run up my back and tangle into my hair. She moved her palms to the side of my face, while still keeping her fingers hooked around locks of my hair and pulled my face closer.

I smiled into the kiss and held her as close as I could. I felt her stomach pressing up against my chest and it only made me smile more.

I heard her take a deep breath through her nose as I ran my tongue softly against her bottom lip. As her lips parted, she gently tugged on my hair.

I would never get enough of this woman.

Suddenly, we both heard someone clearing their throat. We pulled apart and looked to the door to see _everyone_ standing there. Everyone!

Bella groaned and dug her face into my chest. When I looked down at her, she was a bright red and trying not to laugh. Sure we were married, but it was still a bit awkward to be caught making out like that. Did anyone ever knock anymore?

I looked over to see my sister beaming. She was looking back and forth between the cradle and Bella.

"Edward, it looks so good." She walked over and stood in front of it, then put her hand on Bella's shoulder. "Sorry to embarrass you, but I just came up to tell you we really need to start getting ready."

Bella turned around and nodded, still hiding her face best she could.

"It does look good Edward." Rosalie walked over, joining Bella and Alice in front of the cradle. Then she grabbed Bella's dress off of the closet handle. "Come on Bella, I'll help you."

Bella nodded, following behind her. But I wasn't letting her go that easy. I gently took hold of her hand and turned her around, planting a quick kiss on her lips. She giggled and kissed me back, then let go of my hand and followed Rosalie into the bathroom.

I looked over at Jasper and Emmett, both of which we dressed already.

"Mom and dad are downstairs." Emmett turned around, "And they brought presents!" Then he dashed back down the hallway and out of sight.

Jasper just shook his head and followed him out of the room.

"So, you're wearing that shirt?" Alice climbed across mine and Bella's bed and grabbed the shirt I had placed there earlier.

I nodded, "It's what you told me to wear."

She held it up in front of her and smiled, "It'll work. You know, you're getting better at this."

I shrugged and chuckled, "Years of watching you insist on picking out _my_ clothes will do that to a guy. I like dressing myself on occasion."

She laughed and laid it back down on the bed. Then walked out without another word.

I heard giggles and talking coming from the bathroom and smiled, turning back to the closet and pulling out a pair of jeans. Just as I tossed them to the bed to lay with the shirt, Bella and Rosalie came out of the bathroom. I turned to look at Bella and a smile almost broke my face in half. She looked amazing; gorgeous. She was wearing the blue dress Esme got her; the first dress she bought after she found out she was pregnant.

I walked over to her and reached for her hands, gently spinning her around as she blushed again and giggled.

"You look so beautiful Bella." I pulled her close to me and moved the hair from in front of her face. "So very beautiful."

She looked down and smiled, then I heard her mumble a quiet "Thank you."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Carlisle and Esme are downstairs, why don't you go visit with them while I finish getting ready. I'll be down in just in a minute."

She nodded and stretched up to kiss me. Then she walked out of the room with Rosalie.

I walked over and grabbed my clothes off of the bed before walking into the bathroom. Once I was dressed, I ran the water and ran some through my hair. I didn't have time for a shower. Then I reached behind me and grabbed a towel, drying the exces water from my hair. I attempted to tame in a bit, but as usual, it did what it wanted. I had to smile though, that's how Bella liked it -unruly and disheveled.

I cleaned up the small mess I made, then walked out of the bathroom, turning off all the lights in our room and grabbing my phone. I shut the door behind me and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. I saw Bella sitting in between Jasper and Carlisle and smiled.

She quickly caught my eye and smiled up at me. She started to stand, so I rushed over and helped her up. But no sooner was she upright, her face showed pain.

"Bella?"

Jasper jumped up next to her and put his hand on her back.

She chuckled and turned to face Jasper, "Looks like you'll be stuck with me all night."

They both laughed and Jasper sat back down. It was so weird how that worked, but every time he was close enough to touch Bella the baby instantly calmed. If she was in major pain from the kicking, all Jasper had to do was put his hand on her stomach. It further proved what Carlisle had said during our last appointment. That the baby knew most of the people around it. He or she obviously recognized Jasper.

"You feeling alright Bella?" Carlisle slide to the edge of the couch and looked up at her.

She nodded, "Nothing unusual."

"So, are we all ready to go?" Alice stood up and walked over to the door, slipping her shoes on.

Everyone nodded and we grabbed our car keys and headed out the door. I walked over and opened Bella's door for her and helped her sit down. She grimaced and groaned a couple times, but eventually got seated and content enough for me to shut the door.

I asked Jasper and Alice to ride with us, just incase Bella needed him. It might have been odd that it happened to work that way, but whatever worked for my Bella, I'd do.

We picked a close restaraunt, so it didn't take long to get there.

Once we were inside, we all got seated and situated around the big table. Carlisle and Esme handed out their graduation presents. They weren't anything big, just small simple photobooks for each of them. Esme was big on scrapbooking and putting together memories for all of us, so the gifts were no surprise, and everyone loved them. It was a nice gesture from them, especially to Rosalie and Jasper.

I wasn't expecting them to give Bella and I anything. They had done enough for us, with all the things they bought the baby, and all the help they've offered us, all of us, it was plently enough. But Esme wasn't going to have that.

"Don't think we forgot you two." Esme smiled and reached down into one of the big bags she brought. "This is for you."

She handed another photobook over the table to Bella. Bella smiled and set it down in front of her, moving her plate out of the way. "Esme, you didn't have to do anything for Edward and I. We haven't graduated yet."

Esme shrugged, "Doesn't make a difference. I can't do something for one child, without doing something for all my kids. You'll understand that soon enough sweetheart."

I mouthed a 'thank you' to my mom and smiled down at Bella. "What's in it?"

Bella opened the book and the only picture on the front page was the very first sonogram we got of the baby. It was dark and you couldn't really see the baby because it was so small, but it was there.

Bella gasped quietly and 'awed' at the picture. Then she turned the page to see six more between the next two pages. They all went in order.

I looked up at my parents and smiled, "This is perfect. Thank you."

Esme shrugged, "I didn't think you two had time to do something like that for the baby, but you'll really be able to enjoy that one day. And it's a big book, so you can continue throughout the years. Kind of like a babybook. Trust me, you'll want to take lots, and lots of pictures." She smiled at Bella. "And it doesn't matter how many hundreds of pictures you take, it'll never be enough." She chuckled and looked at me.

I smiled back at her and wrapped my arm around Bella. She closed the book and wiped her face free of the couple tears that fell. I didn't know if it was still the hormones messing with her that made her cry so much or if she was just emotional when it came to the baby, but she had been crying a lot.

"How did you get these pictures?"

Carlisle laughed, "Bella, I'm your doctor. I have my ways."

The rest of the meal finished pretty quickly. We were running a little late and tried to hurry without rushing. I didn't want to rush Bella because the faster she ate, or moved for that matter, the more pain she was in, and I didn't want that tonight.

"You ready?" I scooted my chair back and stood up, pulling Bella's chair out and helping her up.

She nodded and stretched her back. "Yeah." She leaned back a bit, probably in an attempt to relieve her back, but when she got back too far, she gasped.

I immediately put both hands on her, trying to help her. "Bella?!"

Carlisle was instantly at her side, grabbing her hand, "Bella, is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "My back is so stiff. It just hurts to move sometimes. I'm fine."

Carlisle looked at her a bit sceptial for a moment, but then let go. He nodded and rubbed her back for a moment, helping her relax.

I looked up and everyone's eyes were on Bella. I waved at them, letting them know it was alright, and we'd follow them in a minute. When everyone was out of the room, I put my hand on Bella stomach. "Bella, are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded and gave me a feeble smile. "I'm fine, really. Just sore. I've been sitting too long Edward. Everything is alright." Her smile widened and she patted my hand. "I'm good, promise."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Please don't lie to me Bella. You remember the last time this happened. I can't do that again. You have to tell me if something is wrong."

She nodded, "Trust me, I know." She gripped my hand and started walking slowly out of the dining area. "I'm doing just fine. Like I said, no unusual pains." She chuckled and we walked out of the restaraunt and to the car.

I opened her door and helped her lower herself down into the seat, then checked her once more before shutting the door. I was still a bit worried, but if she said she was fine, I had no choice but to believe her. I just had to hope she wouldn't try and sugar coat anything. Especially any type of pain. But I really did believe her back was hurting her. She had been very, very uncomfortable for months now. The bigger she got the worst she seemed to feel.

I got in the drivers seat and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and following Emmett's Jeep to the theatre.

As soon as we got there, the ones that were graduating had to go into the back as soon as possible and get ready.

It was sureal, sitting here. I remember sitting at my own graduation and watching Bella walk across the stage. I remember that day for a couple of reasons, but graduating was a major milestone. High school graduation was big, but a college graduation was bigger. I just couldn't believe time had passed us so quickly. It seemed like just a couple weeks ago Bella and I got married, moved to Seattle and started college. Now, we were almost a year into a marriage, eight months pregnant, and watching our siblings and best friends graduate _college. _I kept wondering when all of this was actually going to hit me, and I think it might be now. Because in just three months, I'd be doing this too. I just wish Bella could do it with me.

I looked over at her and smiled as she reached across and grabbed my hand. We were sitting in the audience waiting to see everyone. Rosalie was on the other side of Bella, with her hand on her knee. She was trying her best to help me keep Bella calm. Rosalie was good at that.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, they started calling names. It wasn't a lot of people, not compared to any bigger college, but it took forever to get to Alice and Emmett.

As Alice walked across, right in front of Emmett, Rosalie and I started clapping loud. Alice danced across the stage and Emmett danced, a bit less gracefully, behind her.

Then I realized Bella wasn't clapping, but gripping my wrist really tight.

I looked over at her and she was half hunched over, grabbing her stomach.

"Bella?!"

I started to panic. She was scrunching up her face in obvious pain. I looked over to Carlisle and he jumped out of his seat and came over to crouch in front of Bella. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her stomach, politely but forcefully, moving my hand. He felt around for a moment, then started talking to her. It was a bit hard to hear with all of the noise in the room, so I leaned down.

"Bella, does it hurt?"

She nodded, "Kinda."

He frowned, "How much is _kinda_ Bella?"

She shrugged, "The kind that I felt this morning. It's not bad, just a quick pain. Then it's gone." She looked up at him and let out a breath. "It's gone now."

He sighed and kept his hands on her stomach, "Bella, you tell me the next time that happens, alright. Right away."

She nodded and Carlisle got up and moved back to sit next to Rose.

I didn't even bother looking back up at the stage. I kept my eye on Bella and watched her facial expressions. She blushed once she saw I was staring at her, but that wasn't going to make me look away.

I don't know how long it took, but finally I heard Jasper's name. I tore my eyes away from Bella long enough to see Jasper walk across the stage and smile at us. When he reached the end, Alice jumped up and hugged him tight. After that, I went right back to watching Bella. She didn't seem to be in pain anymore, but I wasn't taking any chances. I needed to know right away.

Eventually the small ceremony was done and the others ran over to join us. I stood up and gripped Bella's hand, helping her up. She moved a lot slower than she did earlier and I was scared. I was afraid something was happening, and she wasn't saying anything.

"Bella!" Alice moved in front of her to hug her, but stopped when she got a good look at Bella. "What's wrong?"

Bella just smiled and shook her head. "Baby's acting up again." She rubbed small circles on her stomach and grimaced again.

She groaned in pain again and bent forward. This time though, she didn't try and cover it up.

Then, everything seemed to happen so fast.

"Edward!" She gripped my hand tight and with her other hand, grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Rosalie.

Bella was hunched forward in obvious pain again and I hollered for Carlisle over all the noise. Between the music and all of the talking in the big theatre, he barely heard me, but when I did catch his attention, he rushed over to Bella and tried to get her to stand back up straight.

"Bella, what's happening?!" I tried to grab her attention and get her to explain something, but she wasn't speaking. She was crying. Sobbing really.

I didn't even waste anymore time. I reached down and pulled her up in my arms, cradling her close to me, as I rushed toward the exit. I didn't even look back to ensure my family was following me. I needed to get to the hospital. I wasn't about to let anything happen to this baby, or Bella.

I ran out into the parking lot, Bella screaming and crying histerically the whole time. I felt my own tears welling up in my eyes at her pain. Once I spotted the car, I ran quicker. I gently pressed her against the passenger door as I tried to reach my keys out of my pocket without putting her down, but before I could get ahold of them, I felt someone reach in my pocket and grab them.

"Put her in the backseat, and climb in with her." Carlisle unlocked the car and opened the back door. "Jasper ride back there too." He rushed words sent a whole new wave of panic through me. If _he_ was scared, this wasn't good.

I did what he said and climbed into the backseat backwards, putting Bella in the middle as Jasper quickly climbed in and shut the door. Bella leaned her back against me as Jasper pulled her legs acorss his lap. Alice jumped in the front seat as Carlisle climbed in the drivers seat and started the car. He looked back at Bella through the rear view mirror as he pulled out of the parking lot as fast as he could.

"Bella, honey, can you hear me?" He kept diverting his eyes back and forth between Bella and the road.

She nodded, then screamed. I shut my eyes and let the tears fall. She was hurting and there was absolutely nothing I could do.

"Bella, I think you're going into labor." Carlisle turned a corner quick and sped down another street. "I know it's hard, but you're going to have to try and relax. Maybe we can stop it in time."

In time? I was slowly losing it in that backseat. Bella was still screaming in pain and it just didn't seem like Carlisle was driving fast enough. My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and my pulse was racing. My head was pounding and my hands were shaking and sweating. I didn't know what to do from here.

"Carlisle, what if.."

I opened my eyes to see Jasper's wet eyes staring at Carlisle.

"Don't say what if." Carlisle sped up down another street and swerved past a car.

I looked down at Bella and regreted it. Her face was red and wet from her tears. She was yelling in pain and gripping my hand as hard as she could. I reached up to run my hand over her forehead, wiping the sweat, then wiped most of the tears away. "Shh, it's OK love. I'm here." I could hear my voice breaking and cracking. I could hear how weak it was. How weak I was getting. "It's going to be alright love. I'll make sure."

The truth was though, I wasn't sure of anything. And the truth was, this wasn't looking good.

All the times I was trying so hard to be happy about this baby, and it was all about to blow up in my face. I knew that if something like this happened, it wasn't going to end well. Carlisle warned us. This was going to come down to the very last second, and I didn't know what that last second held for my future. I had known for quite a while that we could lose this baby, and now, it seemed like an actual reality. The more she screamed and yelled, the worse pain she was in, and the worse our chances got.

This was what I didn't want to face, and now I was. Whether I liked it or not.

Months and months of worring and watching her and waiting was all about to end.

This was it. I was about to lose my whole world.

* * *

**I know! Please don't kill me =| Only two more chapters and everything is solved (=**

**So I'm still looking for a good picture of the living room/staircase, but I can't seem to find one )= If anyone out there understands what it looks like and might know where to find a good picture, please let me know. I love the design, and I know it exsists lol.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and comments. I'm happy to know so many people love this story so much (=**

**_Don't forget to review. They make me smile =D_**


	40. Did She Make It?

**Hello (=**

**I'm soooo so super sorry it took longer than I wanted for this to be posted =| I've just been so busy and completely sidetracked lol. But thank you guys so much for all of your reviews (= You guys are great!**

**Alright, so I'm not going to make you all wait anymore lol. Enjoy the last chapter. The epilogue should be up soon, probably within the next two days or so.**

**Song for this chapter: _Inevitable _by _Anberlin._ In fact, I've decided it's the official song for this story (= It's really cute and fits pretty perfect. Link on my profile if you wanna listen to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 40 .. Edward**

Fourteen minutes. That's how long it took Carlisle to get to the hospital.

Three of which Bella was unconscious.

Those three minutes were hell for me.

Four minutes. That's how long it took them to get her a bed and wheel her down the hall to Labor and Delivery.

It was too late. The baby was coming and with her unconscious there was no way to stop it. If he medicated her, she could slip into a coma, which would kill the baby, and there was always a risk of her not waking up. If they didn't medicate her and only medicate the baby, the baby wouldn't be safe until she woke up, and that could take too long. In other words, I was either going to lose Bella, or the baby. The odds of me being able to keep both were very slim right now.

They gave Carlisle free reign to be in her room and help as her doctor, but I was forced to stand outside. I couldn't be in there for the surgery. So instead, I paced the hall, waiting, praying and occasionally trying to sneak a peak into the room. I didn't see much because she was entirely surrounded by doctors and nurses, but if I was real quiet, I could hear the heart monitor. It was steady, but would peak every once in a while. And every time her heart raced, mine did too.

They weren't moving right away to remove the baby. They were trying to be patient for Bella. See if she could hold on and wake up, but she wasn't. They wanted her to go a couple more weeks; let the baby's lungs develop a bit more, but we were out of time. She wasn't waking up and the baby was slowly dying. The longer they waited, the crazier I went.

_"The baby will be alright, and I'll be alright, and when it's born we'll all be alright."_

Bella's words didn't sound so convincing anymore. Nothing did.

_Flashback: Two days ago. _

_"So Edward," I felt Bella's hands on my back. "You never answered my question." _

_I smiled and turned to face her, cupping her face gently in my hands and kissing her. I gently kissed her lips, before moving slowly down her jawline to the crook of her neck, then up to behind her ear. The whole time my breath was caressing her skin and I felt her shake slightly. The goosebumps arose on her arms as I ran my hands down her shoulders and over her upper arms to her elbows. Once I had them in my hands, I pulled her closer to me and moved my lips back up to hers. _

_"What question?" _

_I swiftly kissed her lips again before she could say anything, running my tongue along her soft lips. _

_I heard her moan quietly and smiled against her lips, causing her to smile as well. _

_My goal was to make her forget the question all together, like I did last night. She would get so wrapped up in my actions and totally over look the question on her mind. Which is what I was going for. I didn't know if I was quite ready to answer just yet. _

_I deepened the kiss, moving a hand to the back of her neck and tilting my head just right. I pulled her face closer to mine and felt her nose bump against my cheek. _

_I heard her taking deep breaths through her nose, but knew she'd need more oxygen here soon. _

_Sure enough, she pulled away from me and took a deep breath. _

_"Edward.." She breathed my name and I felt something inside me stir. She was just too entirely gorgeous when she did that. _

_I attached my lips to her collarbone and started lightly sucking. She moaned again and gripped my shoulders. She finally started gently pushing me away by my shoulders, but I kept my lips attached to her neck, running my hands up and down her back. _

_She gripped her fingers into my hair, then did the same with the other hand. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to fight back by doing something I loved, but I didn't want it to work. _

_She ran her fingers along my scalp and down to my neck, gently tickling my neck. I groaned and felt her smile against my cheek as she kissed me. She was learning quick. _

_I pulled away slowly and took a deep breath, "Bella." I looked down into her eyes and about lost it. She was smiling and there was a sparkle in her eye that just dragged me in. _

_"Edward, answer my question please." She smiled up at me and moved her hands to my chest, running them up and down slowly. "Please.." The way she dragged the word out about sent me to my knees. _

_Absolute backfire! _

_I sighed, "Why did you have to ask love?" _

_She shrugged, "I want to know. You shouldn't have went and purchased a house without me knowing." She stretched up to kiss me, "But you're in luck." _

_I raised an eyebrow, "Am I now?" _

_She nodded, "I happen to really, really love the house. So I'm not going to get mad." She leaned forward and kissed my neck, "But I do still want to know how much you spent and how much more that lovely house is going to cost us." _

_I sighed and leaned down to kiss her. "Mom helped me." _

_Her eyes widened and she groaned, "Edward, I thought we agreed that we'd do this alone. We can't always be asking your parents for financial help." _

_I quickly shook my head and put my finger over her lips. "She didn't help financially." I reached down for her hands and pulled her to the bed. "Sit down, I'll explain everything." _

_She nodded and sat down next to me, wiggling around until she got comfortable. _

_"Alright. So, mom was working with Carol to set the house up to be sold. It had been on the market for a while, and they just wanted someone to put an offer on it. She may have brought it up to me and told me all about it, and I might have called Carol and asked her to email me some pictures." _

_She cocked and eyebrow and smiled, "Might?" _

_I nodded, "Alright, so I did. No might." I chuckled and kissed her cheek, "But Bella, I loved it. So I called mom back and told her I wanted all the information and her and Carol got in touch with the owner and he offered to lower the price after mom told him our situation. He just wanted the house sold so he could start making payments on the house he lives in now, so he would have taken almost anything." _

_She nodded, "Our situation?" _

_I shrugged, "Mom told him we were young and married, and expecting our first child. He understood and gave mom an offer he would take, and I agreed. He agreed to let us pay whatever we could the first couple months, then when we got settled and in a routine, he'd write up official papers." _

_She nodded, "So you've worked this all out?" _

_I nodded, "I wanted to include you. I really did." I gripped her hands, "But I just thought maybe it'd be better if I tried to get all the hard work over and done with. I didn't need you worrying about anything else on top of the baby and your schooling." _

_She smiled, then leaned forward and kissed me. "Thank you." _

_I smiled back, "You're welcome Bella." I put my hand on her belly and kissed her once more, "It's the home we're going to raise our child in. I think it's perfect for our family." _

_She nodded, "It's more than perfect." She snuggled into my arms and sighed, "You're more than perfect."_

I put my hands over my eyes and rested back against the wall. I was losing it. I was losing my mind and Bella, and the baby. I was losing everything I ever loved with all of my heart, and it was slowly killing me.

More minutes ticked by and still nothing.

More minutes of my life I was forever going to regret.

She could tell me this wasn't my fault until she was blue in the face, but it was. This was all my fault. I had only myself to blame for everything that was going wrong.

I was the guy. I was responsible for watching out for my wife. I was responsible for taking care of her and protecting her, and I didn't.

We jumped into everything so quick that I guess I just thought things would slow down on their own. But they didn't.

I should have been a good man and talked to Bella about this. We could have taken precautions until we were ready for children. Until we were stable and back home. Carlisle had told me the whole reason this all started was because of stress. She would have never become sick or dehydrated if we weren't trying to handle so much.

And if she wasn't going to hate me for what I've done, I was going to hate myself enough for the both of us.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall, letting my hands fall limply to my side. My fists clutched so hard it hurt, but that's not the kind of hurt I was worried about, especially when I knew Bella was going through so much more pain then I'd ever even know. She may not be able to feel it physically, but when she woke up, she'd feel it. She'd feel it mentally too.

This was it. My world was crashing around me and I couldn't stop it. I felt helpless and broken. There was nothing I could now but watch and wait for one of them to die.

_Flashback: Three months pregnant. _

_"Bella?" I walked into the house and called up the stairs for Bella. When I didn't get an answer, I set my stuff down and jogged upstairs. _

_I walked down the hall to our room and knocked lightly. I thought maybe she was just napping, so I opened the door and walked in. _

_I looked forward and saw Bella standing there in front of the mirror, pulling her shirt down. She gave me a shy smile and turned around, fixing her shirt. _

_"Love, what are you doing?" _

_She shrugged, "Nothing. How was school?" _

_I smiled and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her small waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. "It was good. Would have been better with you there." _

_She giggled and turned her head to the side. I kissed her cheek and spun her around, pulling her to my chest and hugging her close. _

_"What were you doing?" _

_She glanced up at me, confused. "What are you talking about?" _

_I narrowed my eyes at her, "Don't play silly Bella. What were you looking at in front of the mirror?" _

_She sighed, and turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm starting to show." _

_I smiled, "Really?!" I was excited about her finally starting to show. I put my hand on her stomach and felt a very tiny bump starting right below her belly button. _

_She nodded and blushed, turning her face away from me. But I wasn't having that. I gently took her chin in my hand and made her face me. _

_"Bella, that's good." I let her go and put her at arms length. "You're beautiful Isabella." _

_She smiled and nodded, "I know it's good. But soon my pants aren't going to fit, then after that my shirts will be too tight, then I'll just outgrow everything." _

_I chuckled, "Then we'll get you new clothes. Not difficult." _

_She shrugged, "Not when you speak. You make everything sound so simple." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms back around my neck, bringing herself up to kiss me. "You're quite amazing Mr. Cullen." _

_I leaned down, making it easier for her to kiss me, "You're quite amazing yourself Mrs. Cullen." I put my hands on her hips and moved my lips to her ear, "Can I see?" _

_She pulled back, "See what?" _

_I chuckled and put my hand on her stomach. "Our baby." _

_She blushed again and nodded slowly, pulling her arms down and grabbing the hem of her shirt. She slowly raised it up and I saw that she was indeed starting to show. It wasn't much at all; just a small protruding bump coming from right between her hips. It was barely noticeable if you didn't know her and know she was expecting. _

_I smiled and attacked her lips with mine. I heard her gasp quietly as my lips crashed against her, but soon she took a deep breath through her nose and parted her lips for me. I smiled into the kiss and pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her and jerking her against my chest. _

_I pushed my tongue in through her lips and gently caressed hers. _

_When I pulled away, she was taking quick breaths and her blush was more prominent. _

_"Are you excited Bella?" _

_She nodded and caught her breath. "I am. I'm very excited Edward. Are you?" _

_I nodded with her, "More excited than I've ever been." Then I pulled her back to me and cupped her face in my palm. "And that's saying a lot. Because I've spent my life with the most beautiful, wonderful, exciting person I've ever met. You've done so much for me Bella, but this," I put my other hand on her stomach, "This is amazing. We're starting our family. How could I not be excited." _

_She smiled up at me and nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "I am too. This is going to great, right?" _

_I nodded, "Very great." _

_"You and me?" She smiled and stretched up to kiss me quick. _

_I nodded again. "Always Bella. It'll always be you and me." I kissed her quick, then moved my lips to her cheek, "Always."_

At that very moment, my knees buckled and I crashed to the ground. I buried my head into my knees and just cried.

I didn't even move when I heard a door open, or when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, or when I felt myself being hoisted up and two arms hug me. I didn't stop crying. I had never cried so hard in my entire life. I felt the tears wetting the shoulder of someone's shirt but couldn't bring myself to care who it was. It wasn't Bella, so why did it matter?

They started leading me down the hallway. I tried to refuse to leave Bella's door, but I was too weak to fight anything right now.

We didn't move far, just down the hall I guess, but I finally felt them sitting me down in a chair.

"Edward, listen to me."

I moved my hands from my face, but the tears still ran down my cheeks. I looked over at my father. I could barely see him through my tears, but I knew it was him.

"Is she," I forced air into my lungs and let out a shaky breath, "Is she alright?"

He looked right at me, but didn't say anything. Instead he put his hand back on my shoulder and took a deep breath. "We're doing all we can, but I had to come out and tell you that we're debating on just delivering the baby."

I nodded, more tears falling and hitting my shirt. "Is it safe yet?"

He shook his head slowly, "It might not ever be. But if we don't do it soon, we might lose them both."

My jaw started trembling. I wasn't cold. I was scared.

"And if you do it now?"

He gave me the weakest smile I've ever seen my dad give me. "The baby isn't breathing Edward. We think the umbilical cord is wrapped around it's neck. And Bella isn't breathing much on her own. We put an oxygen mask on her to help her along, but the oxygen coming from the mask isn't reaching the baby properly, which is why we think the cord is around it's neck. If we don't deliver it now, it'll never make it." He took a breath as steady as he could, but I could hear in his voice how bad this was. The angst and remorse in his voice was knocking me down lower; giving me less faith.

I nodded, wiping my cheeks just seconds before new tears fell. "Then what are they waiting for?"

"Bella." He squeezed my shoulder. "They are waiting for her to wake up and breath on her own. It's a huge risk going into any kind of surgery with an unconscious patient." He looked down at his lap and then wiped his face with his free hand. "The mixture of anesthesia and medication and pain could send Bella into a comatose state. She might not recover." He lowered his voice, maybe hoping I wouldn't hear him.

But I heard him perfectly clear. And this was my worst fear come true. Just as I thought; I either keep Bella, or I keep the baby. The chances of me walking out of this hospital with both Bella and our child we getting worse with every passing second.

"Just do it." I kept my gaze on him, sniffling back more tears. "Do it now. Don't wait any longer. I can't lose her dad, and the longer you wait, the less chance I have of keeping her. Even I know that. So just please," I was begging now. "please, do your best and keep her alive."

He nodded, "And what about the baby Edward?"

I bit my bottom lip, trying to stop it from trembling. I shrugged, "I cannot chose between our baby and Bella. Just do the best you can for both of them."

He let go of my shoulder and stood up. "I just want to let you know that the moment the baby is born it will be rushed to the NICU. I'll come out as soon as we're done." He reached down, pulling my arms until I was standing up. "Go to the waiting room and wait with the others. Your sister is bound to be a mess, so go be with her."

I shook my head, "I want to be there."

He tugged me toward the elevator at the other end of the hall. "I won't allow that. I can't have you watching." He gently, but forcefully shoved me toward the open door, then pressed the first floor button. "I'll come talk to you as soon as we're done." He exited the elevator and disappeared down the hallway.

I watched as the doors closed, then felt the elevator descend down to the first floor. When the doors open, I slowly walked out, so slowly I had to stop the doors from re-closing before I could get out.

Every step I took, took my one less step from Bella. I didn't like being away from her.

I walked down the hallway, my vision blurring with tears, to the waiting room.

As soon as I reached the cold waiting room, I was hit by a small body. I knew exactly who it was so I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close and started crying all over again. I closed my eyes, feeling Alice's small hands grip my back and another arm wrap around my shoulder, gently pulling me further into the room.

I sat down, Alice still attached to me. I slowly pulled her onto my lap and let her rest against my shoulder. I felt her tears soaking my shirt, but didn't even bother to say anything. I didn't care.

All I could hear was Alice's sobs and my own sniffling.

I felt a hand on my back, and another on my other shoulder. I knew the smaller hand had to be Rosalie. I opened my eyes and saw it was indeed Rosalie sitting on one side of me and Jasper on the other side.

"What's going on? Is she alright?" Jasper's eye's were red and bloodshot. He looked pretty bad, but I guess he was just a mirror to what I must have looked like.

I shrugged, "They won't tell me much." I wiped my face again. "Dad just told me that if they didn't do anything now, they could.." I couldn't say it. I couldn't say it out loud. I just couldn't tell my family that my child was going to die. And on top of all of that, I still had a small chance of losing Bella too.

_Flashback: Two weeks ago. _

_"How about Emily?" _

_I looked down at her head on my lap and shook my head, "I don't like that. Too many girls are named 'Emily'." _

_She nodded and turned back to the book. _

_I reached down with my free hand and ran my fingers through her hair, "What if it's a boy? Do you have anything in mind for a boy?" _

_She nodded and looked up, smiling. "I think so." _

_"What is it?" _

_She blushed slightly and looked back at the book, "Well, I was thinking of giving our baby a family name. Like keeping some of the old names going." _

_I nodded, "I like that idea. So what's the name for the boy?" _

_She looked up at me, "Edward Jr." _

_I shook my head and chuckled, "Not very creative." _

_She lightly slapped my knee and laughed, "May not be, but I like it. I love your name, and our baby would too." _

_I shrugged, "Maybe. How about James or something?" _

_She shook her head, "Too common. Don't like it." Then she flipped a page and smiled, "How about Masen?" She looked back at me and her smile widened. I was about to say something about her picking one of my middle names, but she stopped me and held up the book, "Look, it's actually in there!" _

_I looked and sure enough, it was. "You really like Masen?" _

_She nodded, "And it's part of your name too." She put the book down and rolled over a little. "I love it." _

_I nodded, "I kinda like it too. But it's not fair to give our baby some of my name, but not yours." _

_She shrugged, "Marie is too common to give our baby, and Swan is too fairy tale-ish. Could you image a little girl named 'Swan' running around?" She giggled, "She'd get picked on all the time!" _

_I chuckled too and smoothed the hair from her face. "Yeah, I guess that is a little corny." I sighed, "Alright, so Masen for a boy. But what about a middle name?" I wanted to keep our children's name similar to her side too, so before she could say anything, I did. "Charles. Masen Charles." _

_Her face lit up and I knew she loved it. "I love that Edward. It's perfect." _

_I nodded, "It is pretty perfect." Then I moved my hand to her stomach. "Now, are you a Masen Charles?" _

_Bella giggled and looked down at her stomach. "What if he's not a he?" She took my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine. "What if he's a she?" _

_I shrugged, "I guess we still have to think about that."_

"They could what Edward?" Rosalie looked over at me and I saw tears running down her face.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

I wrapped my arms around Alice tighter, wanting to feel some sort of comfort. I knew only Bella could provide comfort to me at a time like this, but Alice was all I had right now. She was still sobbing against my shoulder and I could hear her sniffling and coughing.

I looked around the room at everyone else. We were the only family in the waiting room and once I could see everyone's somber faces, I felt even more horrible. I wasn't the only one this was effecting. I wasn't the only one hurting.

Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rosalie as she rested against his chest. His eyes were wet and his cheeks streaked with tears. I'd never really seen my big brother cry. When I looked over at Jasper, he also had tears in his eyes. He had one hand on Alice's back and the other on my shoulder right by her head.

I don't know how long I sat there, but finally Alice calmed down and cried herself to sleep on my lap. Jasper offered to take her, but I shook my head. I knew I wasn't alone, but I didn't want him to take Alice and leave me sitting by myself. At least I had someone to hold onto for the time being.

"Edward?" I looked over to see Rosalie lifting herself off of Emmett's chest. He let her go and she moved over one seat to sit by me. "Tell me what they said please."

I looked down and started to shake my head, but she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Please."

I looked back up at her and felt new tears start all over again. "I could lose the baby, or Bella." I whispered in her direction, hoping she heard it, because I didn't want to repeat myself.

She looked down, taking my hand in hers. "You don't believe that, do you?"

I shrugged lightly as Jasper got up and reached for Alice. This time I let him take her. She mumbled incoherently and shifted to her other side against him.

"Edward, you can't really believe that. Bella is stronger than that." Rosalie gripped my hand, bringing my attention back to her.

I let out a shaky breath. "How can I not believe that? She's not even conscious. How is the baby supposed to survive if I'm not even sure Bella can at this point?"

She shook her head, "You've known Bella you're entire life. You know she's stronger than this. You know she'll pull through. Stop saying she won't." She gripped my hand tighter and forced a smile. "I know you're upset, and this is really awful Edward, but you're not going to get through this if you keep thinking that way."

I shook my head and ripped my hand from her grip. "And what do you suppose I do Rosalie?! Sit here and be positive that my family is going to make it, when no one is sure? Am I supposed to sit here and wait it out, picturing how things would be _if_ they come out of this alive? I won't do that! I won't set myself up only to be disappointed. I can't do that!"

She stood up next to me and grabbed my shoulders, bringing me into a hug just as I broke out into tears again.

_Flashback: Three hours ago. _

_"Edward, let her go. I have her." Carlisle was attempting to take Bella from my arms, but I kept my hold on her. _

_I shook my head, "Just tell me where to go!" _

_He sighed, "Please don't waste time son. I promise to take care of her. You need to hand her over to me." _

_Just then a nurse pulled up wheeling a bed and motioned for me to set her down. _

_I was torn. I wanted to hold her and keep her safe in my arms, but I knew I needed to put her down and let her go. But if I let her go through those doors, would she come back out? _

_Bella wasn't making any noise. _

_I felt the tears run down my face as I looked down at her semi-calm face. _

_"Son, give her here. I can't do anything until you give her to me. I know it hurts, but Edward," My dad stepped around the bed and put his hand on my arm, "it's for the best. I can help her Edward, you just have to trust me." _

_I took a real shaky breath in and looked back down at her. Her eyes were shut and her jaw was clenched. Her face was red and wet and her lips were swollen from biting on them so much. She was in obvious pain, even in unconsciousness, and I knew what I had to do, but my arms just wouldn't let her go. _

_I felt my knees start to give out and Carlisle stuck his arms out to catch Bella. I caught myself, but once his arms were on her, I willingly let go. It wasn't what I wanted to do, but it was what I had to do. _

_I kept hold of her hand until I felt two sets of hands pulling me away by my arms and shirt. _

_I gripped her hand once more just before they jerked her away and started wheeling her down the hallway and through the doors. _

_I turned around and collapsed into the first set of arms I found, feeling two gentle hands wrap around me. I recognized my mothers scent right away and it made me cry harder. _

_I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose the baby. But I couldn't do a damn thing about it sitting out here. _

_"Shh, Edward." I felt my moms hands smooth up and down my back, "It'll be alright." _

_I shook my head against her shoulder. "It won't." _

_She held me tighter and kissed the side of my face, "It will Edward. Just believe. Bella is a strong woman." _

_I shook my head again and lifted my head up. "The father is supposed to be in there if they decide to let her give birth. I'm not in there!" _

_She nodded, "I know. But this is the best way honey. They need to work quick, and fast, and hopefully they can just stop the labor and she'll be fine." _

_I looked her right in the eyes and felt more tears fall. "And if they don't?" _

_And at that moment, not even my mother knew what to say._

I felt another person come up behind me and grab me.

"Edward, calm down." It was Emmett's voice. Rosalie let go of me and I turned around, wiping my face. "She's going to be alright. She's only trying to scare you. You know Bella." He forced a chuckle as he gripped my arm. "Come sit down."

I nodded and as soon as I turned around I heard the door to the waiting room open. I spun around to see my father stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. He gave me a forced smile and stepped further into the room, nodding at Emmett to let me go.

"Dad?!" I stepped forward, "What happened? Is she alright?"

He gestured to the seats behind us. "Have a seat Edward." His voice wasn't strong like it always was. It wasn't the voice I was used to from my father. It was just about as weak as mine.

"Please tell me she's alright." I couldn't force myself to speak above a whisper. "She has to be alright. Just tell me she's OK."

He looked down at his lap and clasped his hands together. "We did all we could Edward, but we couldn't stop her from giving birth. The medication didn't take effect soon enough and her body took over and did the natural thing. We had to do a c-section, but I was right. The cord was wrapped pretty tight around the baby's neck."

I nodded slowly, trying to steady my breathing. That wasn't the worst news I could possibly receive tonight. "Go on."

He swallowed hard and nodded, "Bella didn't feel a thing. We didn't want to put her under too much anesthesia, but we did have to use some. Her body didn't react too well."

I felt the warmth of my tears hit my cheeks again. "Did she make it?"

He nodded, "They both did."

I sighed in relief. "Then what's the problem?" I stood up, "Can I see her now?"

He stood up next to me and grabbed my shoulder. "That might not be a good idea." He pulled me back down in the chair and I gave in willingly. Here it was. The news I didn't want to here. He sighed and gripped my shoulder. "Bella is still unconscious. The anesthesia wore off, but she hasn't responded yet."

I started shaking, "And what if she doesn't respond soon?"

He took a deep breath, "I can't honestly tell you what will happen Edward. She could slip into a coma, she could stop breathing on her own again. Any number of things could happen from here on out."

I nodded. As much as I was trying to prepare myself for this news -the news I knew was coming- it didn't work. Nothing could prepare myself for what he was saying.

"So, in other words, if she doesn't respond soon," I couldn't say it. I could ask him how soon it was until Bella died. My breath caught in my throat and I started feeling sick at just the thought.

He looked down, "We're trying Edward. I'm not going to lose her. I promise, I'm doing all I can. The doctors here are smart and very well prepared for things like this. I'm not letting it all go without a fight. I care and love her a lot, not as much as you, but don't doubt me please. I'm going to do everything I possibly can. I suggested putting her back on the breathing machine just in case, but it's up to Bella as to when she wants to respond to it. We have her hooked up to IVs that will keep her hydrated and will keep plenty of nutrients in her until she wakes up."

I nodded, "And the baby?"

I looked up at my dad and for the first time tonight, I saw him smile. A real smile. Not a forced one. He looked happy.

He stood up, pulling me up slowly, "Let's go meet your daughter, Edward."

* * *

**So? IT'S A GIRL!**

**The majority of the votes were for a girl anyways, and that's sorta what I always had planned. Don't worry, she's not going to be named Renesmee, lol. That's Stephanie Meyer's name for their daughter. Not mine (=**

**Thank you to everyone that voted though (= Definitely made it interesting, lol.**

**Like I said, the epilogue should be up soon. I'm more excited for this story to end than I was for the last one to end only because I have lots of ideas and things I can't wait to start on to follow this story. I've decided to write one more sequel (= So I'll put a small summary for that story in the epilogue (=**

**Only 25 more reviews until we catch up with _Becomes Attainable _(= Think we can do it?**


	41. Epilogue: My Beautiful Love

**Alright, so to say a big 'thank you' for the last chapter reaching more reviews, in just 24 hours, than any other chapter I've written, here's your Epilogue (=**

**Yay! Finally, lol.**

**So, the story is officially finished (= I'm kinda sad, but kinda happy, only because now I can move on and continue with another part of this story.**

**I really wanna say thank you to everyone that took the time to review. You guys are so great, and I love each and every review (= They really help me continue on with my story and make me happy when I'm having a bad day. So thank you. Also, thanks to Black Wolfy for betaing for me, and anyone else that helped with ideas, or grammer. I know I can be really bad at the spelling and grammer stuff, lol, but I'm trying, and hopefully the more I write the better I'll get (=**

**Don't forget that all of the pictures and songs from this story have a link of my profile. And you can download the songs straight to your computer if you like them (= There are some really great songs on there.**

**Speaking of songs.. Song for this chapter: _Your Love Is A Song_ by_ Switchfoot._ It's really beautiful, check it out (=**

**------- Sorry for the long A/N, but please make sure to read the author note down below too.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

As I sat there in that most uncomfortable chair, peaking over at the only thing I had left to hold on to, so many things were running through my mind.

She hadn't made any progress at all, and I was really starting to worry.

Carlisle assured me she was going to come out of this, whatever _it_ was, and be alright. But the longer I sat here and stared at her blank face, the more I thought he just might be wrong. I really, really hoped he was anything _but_ wrong, but she was slowly convincing me otherwise.

The last two days have been absolute torture. I just sat here. I refused to go to school, or home. Alice brought me different clothes to change into everyday, and I'd wash my self up in the bathroom, but other than that, I didn't leave. Carlisle managed to bring me up some food every once in a while, even though I'd hardly touched any of it.

I was miserable. The last thirty-six hours of my life have really tore me down. I just sat here, everyday, in the same chair, in the same spot. I told Bella the same things everyday. That we had a little girl. That little girl was in some kind of machine, hooked up to about as many tubes as Bella was. Today and yesterday, they had to force feed the baby because that was the only way to get any food into her. She was just now learning how to eat from a bottle. Her lungs were still a bit small but fully developed, and they had high hopes that's she'd soon be perfectly fine. Now if I could just hear the same for Bella.

I had to believe Bella was indeed fighting. I had to believe she wouldn't have it any other way. Both Rosalie and mom had told me Bella was a strong woman, but looking at her laying there in that bed, hooked to beeping machines and just lying there unconscious was wearing on my mind. She _was _strong, there was no doubt about that, but was she strong enough for this?

Both of my girls were going in complete opposite directions. Our daughter was progressing, slowly, but surely. She was getting stronger by the day and really pulling through. But Bella, Bella wasn't progressing at all. She wasn't getting worse, but she wasn't getting better. Nothing about her had changed in the last forty-eight hours.

Before the surgery, she was semi aware of something, but the anesthesia put her right back out. Nothing was working right.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I knew Bella had seen me cry before, and even though she couldn't see me now, one of us had to be strong.

I continued to sit there, just staring at the love of my life, when I heard a small knock at the door. I didn't even bother to get up, or even look that way. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. _When_ she woke up, I was going to be here, and I was going to see it and I was going to be the first thing she saw.

I heard the door open and someone's small footsteps. Probably Alice. She was the only one that had yet to visit Bella today.

Everyone had tried their best to go back to what they had to do -they all had to go to work still- but my dad told me most of the time they all opted to just camp out in the waiting room.

"How is she today?" The small voice that resounded next to me was definitely Alice.

I shrugged slowly, "Nothing new." I cleared my throat, realizing my voice was quiet and scratchy.

Then I felt her tiny hand on my shoulder as she pulled up a chair next to me. "Have you told her about the baby yet today?"

I shook my head. "No. Carlisle hasn't been in to tell me how she was doing."

"She's doing wonderful Edward. She's stronger today, learning to breath on her own." She squeezed my shoulder a bit and I could just sense she had a huge smile on her face. I could hear it in her voice. "Guess what?"

I took a shaky breath and slightly turned my head to see her from the corner of my eye. "What?"

She smiled, "They are talking about bringing her in here. They said that she's strong enough to be moved, but will stay in the machine for now. They think it'll be good for Bella."

I nodded, "That would be great." But there was no excitement in my voice.

I felt so bad for what I was doing. I was neglecting my daughter because I couldn't tear myself away from my wife. I hadn't seen her since Carlisle took me to her the day she was born.

_Flashback: Edward meeting the baby._

_"Edward, would you like to go meet your daughter?"_

_I felt my entire body shake at that one sentence. Then the tears fell again._

_I had a daughter. I had the beautiful little girl Bella and I imagined._

_I felt him gently pull me from the waiting room, not really waiting for an answer. I guess he knew what my answer would be anyways. I wanted to meet her. I wanted to see my little girl._

_He walked me down the hallway and to the elevator. Once we got off on the second floor, he walked me down by Bella's room. Once we passed the door, I stopped and looked in. She was covered with blankets and had her beautiful head tilted to the left. She looked so content, but I knew different._

_Carlisle tugged on my arm and I nodded, "I want to see her next dad."_

_He nodded, "We can do that."_

_I took a deep breath and walked away from Bella's door and further down the hall. I felt awful walking away from her again, but now my priorities were torn._

_We stopped in front of two swinging doors and he gripped my upper arm, "Now Edward, I need you to understand something real quick. She's premature, alright? She's fine, but she's tiny, very tiny. She's only a little over four pounds, alright?" He stared at me, looking and waiting for me to understand. I nodded and he smiled, "She's beautiful though." Then he opened the door and led me inside._

_I had to put on an overcoat and a pair of latex gloves, but soon I was led over to where she was. My dad stopped me in front of a small bed with a dome over top of it. There was two holes in the side, and she was laying on her stomach right in the middle._

_Carlisle was right, she was so tiny. She looked like she'd fit right in my hand. But he was right about her being beautiful too._

_I smiled and felt more tears prick my eyes. I was so tired of crying, but she was just so perfect._

_"She's exactly four pounds, two ounces, sixteen inches long. She needs help breathing, which is why she's in the incubator, and she can't eat on her own, so they had to hook an IV to her." Her glanced over at me just in time to see me wince. I hated when they did that to Bella, now they had to do it to such a small little girl. He clasped my shoulder and held tight. "She's stronger than we originally expected though. She's moving around more than we thought she would, and she's a bit bigger than I estimated. She's going to be absolutely fine."_

_I nodded and turned to look at him, barely able to tear my eyes from her. She was so gorgeous and perfect. I was already in love with her._

_"What about Bella?" I almost regretted what I said right after I said it. Maybe I didn't want to know._

_He took a deep breath and slightly shrugged, "Patience Edward. She'll come around on her own time. She just needs some rest and she needs to recuperate. She needs a little time before she can be back to normal."_

_I nodded, "But she's not even conscious. What if she doesn't ever wake up?"_

_My dad turned away from me to look at the baby, "What are you two going to name her?"_

_I groaned and shook my head, "Don't ignore my question. I want to know. I'm her husband, I need to know."_

_He sighed, but kept his eyes on the baby in front of us. "There is still a small chance she could slip, but for right now, she's fine."_

_"I don't want fine, dad, I want Bella back." I wiped my face free from tears and looked back at my daughter. "I need her. She'll need her."_

_He nodded, "I know you do son, but give her time to heal herself. She's been through so much for the past five months, she just needs some down time."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows, trying not to get angry, but he just didn't get it. This was my wife! I wanted them to do anything they could to help her get better. We had a daughter! Shouldn't they be in there trying to do something to make her wake up? Shouldn't they be trying harder?!_

_"Edward, I know this is very hard for you, but as your father, I need you to trust me. If there was ever a time in your life that you put all of your faith in me, it needs to be now. I promise you, I'll do whatever I can to help Bella, and I know the doctors here will too. Every one is well aware of your situation and they are all trying their best."_

_I shook my head, "Then why is she in her room alone?"_

_He looked up at me, "She needs some time to try and come around on her own. If she doesn't respond the next couple hours, we'll try something else. I assure you, she will come around Edward. I want you to believe in her."_

_I nodded and worked to steady my breathing, keeping my eye on the little girl in front of me. "She's so tiny dad." I reached forward, putting my hand on the glass above her head. "How am I supposed to take care of her? She's so pretty, and so small, and looks so breakable."_

_He chuckled a bit. "She only weighs a pound more than you did."_

_I looked over and smiled, "You're a doctor, you knew what you were doing."_

_He shook his head. "I wasn't a doctor while I was at home with you. I was a father, and I was scared, and you and Alice were so much smaller than Emmett. I held you and my heart would race. I kept thinking that at any moment, you'd slip right through my arms and fall and I'd break you and your mother would hate me." He chuckled and looked down at the baby. "She looks just like you Edward."_

_I smiled, "She looks like Bella."_

_He looked up at me and shrugged, "You won't really know who she looks like more for a few more months or so, but do you see that hair?!"_

_I let out a small chuckle and nodded, "It's so chaotic."_

_He nodded, "And bronze, just like yours. I bet her eyes are going to be brown."_

_"I hope so. I love Bella's eyes."_

_He reached for my hand and gently moved it down the glass. "Reach in and put your hand on her back."_

_I looked over and my heart started racing, "I can touch her?"_

_He nodded and smiled, "You can. She's your daughter." He let go of my hand as soon as I was right above the hole by her head. "Be gentle, and soft. Move slow, but don't be afraid Edward."_

_I nodded and took a deep breath, moving my hand to reach in and touch her. I laid my hand very softly on her back, like he told me to. She twitched a little, but settled right back down and started a steady breathing._

_"She knows who you are son."_

_I looked over at him, "Does she?"_

_He nodded, "She knows your voice, and now she knows your touch. She doesn't respond to the doctors that way. She'll squirm and wiggle and once she even cried when one of them touched her." He laughed quietly and shook his head, "She's very finicky about who touches her."_

_I smiled, "That's a Bella trait."_

_We both laughed and as I looked down at her and really focused on what was happening, my heart sank. I wanted to see Bella. I wanted to tell her about our child. Our daughter._

_"Can I see Bella now?"_

_He nodded and I removed my hand from my baby._

_"I'll see you soon pretty girl." I gently touched the glass above her head and turned to walk away, feeling my heart break a bit more the further I got from her. I couldn't stand to part from her and I'd only known her for five minutes._

I blinked a couple times, clearing the tears from my eyes. I promised Bella I wouldn't cry anymore, and even though she wasn't awake to hear me, I didn't break my promises to her. Now if I could only keep the one promise that she needed me to keep. I was supposed to keep her safe. And I was doing all I could, but unfortunately, that wasn't much. The only thing I could do was sit here and wait. Wait for her to come back to me.

I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the bed right next to her. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath.

"She's gorgeous Bella." I whispered against my palm as my bottom lip started trembling. I hated talking to her knowing she wasn't going to talk back. "You were right, she has the most chaotic bronze hair. Almost identical to mine. But one day she'll look just like her mommy. I'm pretty convinced of that." I glanced over at Alice and saw her urge me on. She smiled and put a hand on my knee.

"Keep going Edward."

I nodded and looked back to Bella.

"She needs her mother though. She cries whenever the doctors try and pick her up." I chuckled to myself. "I haven't even tried holding her yet. I'm so afraid Bella. She's so small that I don't know what to do with her. I bet you would though." I leaned forward a bit more, taking her cold hand in mine. She was freezing, and already had three blankets on her. "She doesn't even have a name yet Bella." I whispered against her hand and let the tears fall.

Our daughter didn't have a name because I wasn't going to name her until Bella woke up. I wasn't going to name our child alone. That was _our_ job. Together.

I kissed her bone white knuckles and took a deep breath. My lips quivered, but I was keeping a pretty good composure, compared to yesterday at lease.

"She's not the little boy you saw, but she's adorable love. You're going to fall in love with her at first sight. Carlisle is already completely smitten by her, and your dad got to see her yesterday. She already has everyone wrapped around her little finger. Rosalie and Emmett are arguing over who she looks more like." I wiped the tears away on my sleeve and looked back up at her unchanging face. "I think she's waiting for you. She's getting stronger, but she don't want to be held by anyone. Not even me." I laughed lightly. "We're all waiting for you baby."

I closed my eyes and felt my tears run off my cheeks and land on the bed under me. "You have to wake up love. She needs us, and I can't be there for her completely until I know I don't have to worry about you. It's so hard to split my time and attention in half when both of you need me so much. But she needs _us _Isabella. She needs both of her parents."

I squeezed her hand and opened my eyes, looking up at her and wiping my face again.

I wouldn't be able to do this much longer.

I laid back in my chair and closed my eyes, resting my hands on my lap and trying to fight more tears. I had never cried so much, and I was pretty sure I was bound to run out soon. Hopefully.

I heard Alice get up, whisper something to Bella, then kiss my cheek. She patted my shoulder before I heard her footsteps retreat from the room.

That's how I stayed for the rest night.

Bella didn't move, and neither did I.

The nurses came in sometime after midnight and asked me if I wanted a bed to sleep in, but I politely refused. I wouldn't have been able to get comfortable anyways.

Around three, Charlie came in and talked to Bella for a couple minutes. He said he couldn't sleep, and NICU visiting hours were over. I saw how hard it was for him to see Bella just lying there, unresponsive, but was happy that he made himself come see her.

I must have dozed off at some point, because the next thing I knew, I was awoke by the constant loud beeping of a machine. It wasn't the normal beeping I had learned to drown out, but a incessant beeping, like a warning.

Then things started to move in fast forward again, two doctors rushed into the room, along with my father and a nurse. The nurse came over to me and grabbed my arm, asking me to leave the room. I tried to refuse, but I was still half asleep and wasn't fully aware of what was going on. She managed to push me right out of the room pretty quickly.

I started to panic as the door was shut in my face. I looked inside the small window in the door and saw them stab a needle into her arm. I didn't know what they were doing, but I had a feeling it wasn't good. My heart was racing and beating so fast I could barely keep up with it. My head was spinning and a got a sudden pounding headache that made my eyes pulsate. My palms were sweating and my knees were shaking.

Then, as the tears ran down my cheeks, my world went black, and I fell to my knees in front of her door.

**-- 3 Months Later --**

"How many boxes do you have left little bro?"

I turned around to face Emmett and pointed down to the last two boxes sitting in the middle of the room. He smiled and reached down for them.

"I'll wait in the Jeep."

I nodded and turned back to the room Bella and I shared for an entire year. It was hard, to leave Seattle, but I knew I was going back to my home. It was bittersweet, but I was happy at the same time. I needed away from here. I needed away from that hospital, and away from everything that reminded me of all the bad that happen to me in the past year.

Jacob, and Jared. The pregnancy, and everything that went wrong. It all took a huge toll on me.

I looked down in my arms at my beautiful little girl. She was sleeping and, like always, was smiling in her sleep. I was so glad she was happy. She seemed content with me and I had learned real quick how to take care of her.

I smiled down at her and took a deep breath as I walked over to the small room and shut the light off. Before I shut the door I closed my eyes and saw a small flash of Bella and I sitting at the keyboard as I played for her.

_"Edward, play for me, please." Bella sat down in her computer chair, then rolled it over next to the keyboard. "I wanna hear that new song you were talking about earlier."_

_I nodded and smiled, walking over to her and taking her face in my hands, kissing her lightly, "Of course love."_

_Her smiled only widened as I sat down in the chair in front of my keyboard and turned it on. I looked over at her as she put her hand on my knee and kissed my neck._

_I started playing the song I had been working on for the past week. It was a lot more upbeat then the rest of the songs I had written, but I liked it. And from the smile that remained plastered on my wife's face, I sensed she liked it too. Then again, she was biased. She would love anything I played._

_"Edward, that's so beautiful." She leaned over and kissed my cheek as I wrapped the song up and let the beat slowly fade into her lullaby. She put her forehead against my shoulder and sighed, "I love you. And I love listening to you play."_

_I continued with her lullaby, tilting my head to the left slightly to rest atop hers. "I'm glad you like hearing it."_

_She looked up and met my eyes. I didn't have to look at the keys as I was playing, since I had played it so many times. "I'll always want to hear you play."_

I had to repaint the room white for the next occupants and it was harder than I thought it would be; especially covering the music notes Bella drew above the keyboard. The music notes that reminded me daily of our wedding, and the song her and I danced to that night.

I re-opened my eyes and shut the door behind me, then walked through our room. It was empty but all I could think about was Bella. We had so many really great memories in that room. And the more I thought about them all, the more I missed her.

_"What's wrong Bella? Why did Alice run out of the bathroom telling me to leave you alone? Why did you lock the door?" Then I took a look over her shoulder and saw a pregnancy test laying on the counter, next to the sink. I couldn't see what it said from here, but I felt my palms start to sweat. "Bella."_

_She looked up at me and I saw tears running down her cheeks. I stepped forward and wiped the tears off of her cheeks then looked back over at the test. It took me by such surprise, and I had so many questions for her, so I took a deep breath and picked her up in my arms, carrying her out of the bathroom and into our room. I sat her down on the bed and knelt in front of her, gently gripping her face between my hands._

_"Is it yours?"_

_She nodded slowly._

_"Is it positive?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know yet."_

_I don't know if I felt reassured, or not. "How much longer?"_

_She looked over at the clock, "It should be done now."_

_I took a deep breath and let go of her beautiful face. I ran my fingers through my hair; a habit that I couldn't break. I was nervous, and I didn't really know why. If it was positive, I would be happy. As sudden as this all was, it was something I wanted -a family with Bella. If it was negative, we'd just have to talk about it and decided when the time was right. But either way, all of a sudden, I was scared. I didn't know if I should look forward to something that might not happen, then get heart-broken, or think that it won't happen, then be unprepared for the real answer._

_"If it is positive..?" I looked up at her and tried to contain my smile as I thought about having a baby with my wife._

_She shrugged, "I don't know Edward."_

_I nodded and gave her a little smile. "OK. Well, if it is positive, will you promise me something?" I looked into her deep brown eyes. "Promise me we'll do this together. I know it's really soon Bella, and I know it's not planned, but I have to be with you during this."_

_She nodded and wiped her tears away. "I promise."_

I shut the light off and walked out of the room closing the door behind me, after taking one last long glance. I sighed and walked down the hallway and carefully down the stairs. I didn't want to wake the baby, though she wasn't very known for waking easily. For a three month old she was a pretty great sleeper. I just wish more of that was at night.

I walked through the house, shutting off lights as I went.

As I got to the kitchen I smiled.

_"No Bella!" But before I could run she wrapped her legs around me and gripped the counter. I immediately stopped, not wanting to jerk her off and hurt her. She reached over and before I could turn back around a handful of flour hit me. It hit my chest and fell down my clothes, splaying all over the floor. I opened my eyes to look at her and she was giggling silently, with her hand over her mouth._

_I grinned, slowly jerking my head up and down. Oh, she so started this! She instantly saw my expression and tried to jump from the counter. "Edward!" She started to jump but I stepped in front of her, halting her movement._

_"I see how this is going to go Bella." I wrapped on arm around her and grabbed a hand full of flour from beside her, dumping it on her head. It ran down her face and all over her clothes and the counter. Some landing on the floor from both of us. She giggled and reached for me, then grabbed the bowl next to her with the extra batter that didn't fit on the pan. She scooped some up in her hands and pressed it into my face. I wiggled back and forth, trying to move from her hand, but she had her free hand on the back of my head and her legs wrapped around me. She was by no means stronger than me, but I knew the minute I backed up and tried to run, I'd pull her off the counter. I didn't want to do that, so I stayed still and took what she threw at me. Literally._

_I reached next to her for the bowl of batter and before I could do anything, she unwrapped her legs and tried to take off. I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, carrying her to the back of the kitchen, trapping her in a corner. "Edward! Oh, please." She was trying to speak through her fit of giggles. "OK. I'm sorry!" She was trying to escape me, but I held her tight, splattering the rest of the batter on her face, careful to avoid her eyes. I lightly painted it all over her cheeks and chin, letting some drip onto her neck._

_"You sure you're sorry?" I smiled down at her and she slipped to the ground in front of the pantry. She was nodding and grabbed me around the neck, dragging me with her._

_"Maybe." She reached behind her and before I could say anything she had the chocolate syrup in her hand and was opening it, preparing to squirt me. I tried to stand up, but she pulled me back and the next thing I knew, I had something dripping down the side of my face. I quickly grabbed the bottle and turned it on her, squirting it all over the top of her head and down her neck._

_She started laughing and stood up, running for the sink. She slid across the kitchen like she had oil on the bottom of her feet and hit the sink pretty quick. She grabbed the sprayer and aimed it at me. I stepped forward and she took one hand and reached for the faucet. I smiled, "You wouldn't."_

As I walked through the living room, I reached down and grabbed the baby bag, then walked outside. Emmett was waiting for us in the Jeep, so I quickly settled the baby down in her car seat in the middle of the backseat and shut the door as quietly as I could. As I climbed into the front seat, Emmett smiled over at me, "Ready to go?"

I slowly nodded, looking back at the house. I never thought it would be so hard to leave this part of my life behind. But I had to. For Bella, and for myself. For my daughter too.

I sat back in my seat and drifted off as Emmett drove down the street. I felt the car speed up as he hit the highway and took one last glance into the backseat before I fell asleep.

I don't know what time we arrived back in Forks, but I awoke to my brother shaking my arm and my daughter crying. As far as I was aware, we hadn't stopped on the way home, so she probably wanted to be fed.

I climbed out of the Jeep and opened the back door, reaching over and unlatching the hook and picking the car seat up out of the base. I shut the door and turned to look up at our house. The lights in the living room were on and the light was pouring out onto the grass in front of the big window. I saw Alice sitting in the living room on the couch with Jasper and knew mom and dad were inside too.

I walked up the front walk and up the stairs to the door. Emmett opened it up for me and I carried the baby inside. Alice immediately rushed over to me and as I set her down, she unclasped the hooks and lifted her out.

"She's hungry." I rubbed my hands up and down my face, trying to wipe the sleep from them and wake up a bit more. "There should be a bottle in the fridge."

Alice nodded and cradled the baby in her arms, carrying her into the kitchen. I gently pushed the car seat back against the wall then walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jasper. I leaned my head back against the couch and closed my eyes. I was so tired, but I had to wait until the baby was done eating before I could attempt to put her to bed.

"You look exhausted."

I turned my head to look over at Jasper through lidded eyes. "I am." I chuckled and closed my eyes, looking forward again. "My sleep schedule had gotten completely off track since she was born."

He chuckled and nodded, "I know Edward." Then he patted my arm, "Why don't you go upstairs and rest. I'm sure Alice and I can get her to sleep."

I shook my head, "No. I'll do it." But then I stood up. "I'll be right back though." I trudged over to the stairs and started up them. As I stepped off the last step, I faintly heard a soft melody coming from down the hall. As I got closer, I realized it was coming from my bedroom. I smiled and sighed, walking faster, almost running, down the hallway to my door.

I turned the knob and let the door swing open slowly. The music got louder and I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I smelled the air and got a huge wiff of strawberries and flowers.

I smiled and leaned back against the door.

"I thought you'd be sleeping." I looked forward at the most beautiful woman in my life. Of course our daughter was beautiful, but Bella was still my beautiful _woman_.

She smiled, "I missed you." Then she climbed off of the bed and ran toward me, jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. I caught her with ease and crashed my lips to hers. "Please tell me you're done Edward. Everything is moved right? School is done?"

I nodded, "I'm done Bella. Everything is officially moved, the townhouse is completely empty and my diploma is downstairs." I peppered her face in kisses, "I promise."

She smiled and sighed, resting her head in the crook of my neck. "Thank god. I can't stay here one more day without you."

I smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Have you gotten any rest today?"

She nodded, "Plenty. Stop worrying about me." Then she lifted her head, "I wanna see Emma."

I kissed, "She's downstairs eating. Alice has her." I kissed her again, putting as much passion into the simple kiss as I could. "She missed you today."

I knew letting Emma go to Seattle with me today to pick up the last remaining boxes of our things had been hard for her, but her and Esme had a lot of unpacking to do here and it got done a lot quicker without any distractions.

"And the house looks good. You and mom got a lot done."

She smiled against my lips and deepened our kiss by jutting her warm tongue out and gliding it across my lower lip. I gladly parted my lips for her and tilted my head, pressing my face closer to her.

She pulled away, cupping my face in her hands as I clutched onto her thighs, holding her up. I wasn't going to let her fall.

"We did, and I missed her too. Did you give the keys back to the landlord?"

I nodded, "I did love." I kissed the corner of her mouth, and closed my eyes. Then I smiled and set her down gently. "Everything is taken care of."

As I looked down at Bella, I couldn't help but grin. I was the luckiest man alive. I had been given so much, and though I came so close to almost losing it all, it only gave me such a better appreciation for her, and my daughter too.

I cupped her face in my hands, "Let's go back downstairs."

She nodded and her face lit up. "Alright." She reached behind me and opened the door, letting us both back out of the room and down the hall. Bella nearly ran down the stairs and I had to jog to keep up with her. As she jumped from the last step, she ran through the living room and into the kitchen.

Alice smiled and set the empty bottle down, quickly handing Emma to Bella.

"Oh, pretty girl, I missed you today." She kissed her forehead and Emma threw her little hands out as her mother smothered her face in kisses. She loved that.

I walked up behind them and wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and placed my other hand on Emma's tiny stomach.

I couldn't believe that just a few months ago, I was convinced I was going to lose Emma. I didn't know Emma then and I felt like my world was falling apart in front of me. But now that I knew her, knew my daughter, I couldn't picture my life without her. Not one bit.

This was my family. It was small, and it was completely new to me, but it was _mine_. It was _my_ family. I had a wonderful wife that I'd do anything for, and an adorable daughter that I was going to grow to love more and more as she grew in front of my eyes. As I gazed down at them, switching my eyes from my smiling Bella to the tiny baby in her arms, my chest swelled with love and happiness, contentment and just plain satisfaction. I had worked so hard to keep everything I loved intact and it finally paid off.

I had my family.

After a few moments of just staring down at Bella and Emma, I heard Jasper quietly clear his throat. I looked behind me to see him grabbing his and Alice's coats.

"We should be getting back to the apartment. It's getting late and I'm sure you, um, want some alone time." He smiled at me and walked over to Alice, practically forcing her coat on. She tried to refuse and started to beg him if they could stay longer, but just as he finally slipped her arm into the sleeve, the timer on the oven went off. "No darling, they need to eat dinner, and you have some last minute decisions to make on our honeymoon." He winked at her, causing her face to lite up. Her eyes twinkled and she turned to Bella, giving her a quick goodbye.

I removed my arm from Bella as Alice hugged her and walked over to Jasper, "Thanks."

He shrugged it off, "No problem. We'll see you tomorrow right?" He pulled his own jacket on and smiled, fixing the collar.

"Of course." I laughed out loud and clapped in on the shoulder, "What kind of brother-in-law would I be if I didn't help you pick out the tuxedo for your wedding?"

He laughed with me and gave me a quick hug goodbye, then moved to Bella, saying his goodbye to her and Emma.

"Take care of them tonight." Alice stepped in front of me, smiling and rolling her sleeves up.

I nodded, "Don't I always?"

She giggled and nodded, "Of course, but I feel obligated to remind you. That is my niece, and my best friend." She smiled up at me as she hugged my chest. "You're such a good daddy Edward." She peaked up at me as she whispered into my shirt. "I'm so proud of you."

I hugged her close and kissed the top of her head, "Thank you Alice."

When she pulled away, I moved a couple strands of hair from her face and smiled. My little sister was getting married soon; in a just a months time. We may have been twins, but I was still fourteen minutes older. She was still my little sister. I knew Jasper was the best guy out there for her, and they were meant to be together, but just the fact that in four weeks my baby sister would be a married woman hit me hard. But still, it was nice, and I was so extremely happy for the both of them.

Just minutes after Alice and Jasper left, Emmett and Rosalie decided it was time for them to go too. Rosalie took the longest to say goodbye to Emma, considering she'd taken such a liking to her. She was so good with her, and I was really grateful for the couple days she had to help me take care of Emma while Bella was recovering.

My mom finished taking our dinner out of the oven and set everything up for us before she and my dad decided to leave too. They would be back first thing tomorrow morning to help watch Emma while Bella and I went out to help Alice and Jasper.

I shut the door behind my parents and locked it, then reached over and shut the blinds. When I turned back around I smiled at Bella.

"Well, look at that. It only took getting married, having a baby and putting a down payment on a house to get some alone time with you."

She giggled and stepped forward, our child still in her arms. She was lightly bouncing her up and down and I could see Emma's eyes starting to droop. I walked forward and reached for Emma, gently taking her and kissing her forehead as I walked over and set her down in her swing. I made sure to lay her in the the hallow pillow just right so that she was comfortable and wouldn't fall to one side or the other. She was still so tiny.

I turned the swing on high and moved it so that we could see her perfectly from the dining room, then walked back to Bella and took her hand, leading her to the table. I pulled her chair out for her and then pushed it under the table after she sat down.

"I love you Edward." Bella smiled over at me as I sat down in my seat. I smiled and started to say something, but she reached over and laid her hand atop mine. "I have to tell you something," She was smiling, so I knew it wasn't bad, so I nodded and urged her on, remaining quiet. She took a deep breath and her smile only grew wider. "You are the most amazing human being I've ever met, or will ever meet Edward. You are the perfect man and I could have never even dreamed up a better guy for me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad we're together, and I'm glad you chose me to spend the rest of your life with." She paused and took another shaky breath and smiled. She intertwined her fingers with mine and held tight to my hand. "Emma has a wonderful father, and I have such an amazing husband. I don't think I really got a chance to thank you or give you the proper apology for what happened."

That's what I had to stop her. She shouldn't feel as though she had any obligation to thank me or apologize for anything!

"Bella," I leaned across the corner of the table and gently pressed my lips to hers. When I pulled back, her eyes were closed and a tear escaped her eyelids. As I wiped it away, I kissed her cheek. "Please don't thank me, or tell me you're sorry for anything. You don't have to. I did what I was supposed to do for my wife and my child." I smiled at her as she opened her eyes slowly. "You and Emma are my world, my life, and I would have done anything."

She shook her head slowly. "You almost had to sacrifice graduating."

I shrugged, "That doesn't matter to me. I could have gone back to college at any point and time in my life. If I wouldn't have taken care of her, and you too, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life Isabella. That's not something I was prepared to live with."

She looked down at her lap and I saw a small grin creep up on her beautiful lips.

I put my finger under her chin and gently lifted her face back up. She immediately made eye contact with me and I smiled, making her smile too.

"You needed me Bella."

She nodded, "But you needed me too."

I leaned forward and kissed her again, "You needed me more."

We both smiled at each other and I brought my hand back from her face.

"Now, let's eat love." I peaked out into the living room to see Emma sleeping in the swing, so I got up and turned it down on low so it didn't jerk her awake, then sat back down at the table with my wife and started eating dinner.

I knew from now on, things were going to be different, but that's a part of life. You learn, you live, you grow and you accept new things. You have to be at your lowest point to appreciate the highest points, and that's where I was now. Bella was healthy, Emma was healthy, and despite all they had been through, all I had been through, we were great. We were together, and happy, and things could only get better from here. I had to believe that the worst was behind us, because that was the only way to really move on with our lives. It was the only way I was going to be able to accept tomorrow, and the next day, and all the days after that.

We finished up our dinner and as I got up to put the dishes away in the dishwasher, and the leftovers in the fridge, Bella walked to the living room to shut things off and get Emma.

I moved quickly in the kitchen, not wanting to keep Bella up much longer, and when I was done, I shut off all of the lights and made sure the front door was locked before I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and led her and Emma up stairs.

We walked into Emma's room and Bella lowered her down into the crib as I turned the monitor on and set it next to the crib. Emma had just started sleeping in this room a couple nights ago, and it was hard for Bella to leave her alone in here. But she was getting better at it. Better than she was the first night.

Bella was leaned over the side of the crib, kissing Emma's forehead as I came up behind her and rested my hand on her hip. She sighed and gave her one more kiss before standing back up and turned sideways. She kept her eyes down on our daughter, but put a hand on my arm.

"She's so beautiful Edward."

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss the side of Bella's head. "She is very beautiful. Just like her mother, love."

Bella smiled, "She's such a great baby."

"She is." I nodded again and stepped closer to Bella. "She's perfect." I gripped her hand and gently pulled her back a little. I was moving slowly, making sure to not upset her, but I was just helping her. I hated leaving Emma too, but we were both so tired, and Bella would need sleep if she planned on spending the day with Alice tomorrow.

"We should get to bed love."

She nodded and turned around, walking over and turning on the baby lamp, then walked from the room slowly and shut the door behind us.

I walked down the hallway with her and opened the door to our room, leading her inside and shutting the door. Bella sat down on the foot of the bed and looked down.

"It's alright love. She'll be OK."

She chuckled and nodded, "I know." Then she looked up at me and smiled. "I've missed you Edward."

I unbuttoned my shirt and stepped over to her, "I missed you too Bella. But I'm here now. I'm not leaving again."

She shook her head and stood up, "Edward, I've really missed you." She stepped forward and put her hands on my shoulders, pushing the shirt off of my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

I closed my eyes as I felt her hands roam my chest and sighed. I nodded my head in understanding and looked down. The fire in her eyes was astounding and I couldn't resist reaching down and wrapping my arms around the back of her legs, hoisting her up into my arms. She squealed a bit in surprise, but wrapped her arms around my neck and crushed her lips to mine. I kissed her back, gripping her tightly and moving my lips with hers.

The hunger and affection and love that I always felt for Bella was still there, only seemingly increased.

She was the only woman for me, and I didn't have to kiss her to know that. I could just look at her and know that this was where I was meant to be for the rest of my life.

If someone would have told me just a year ago that Bella and I would be here, in our own home, with a child of our own, content and moving on after such an awful experience, I would have probably laughed. And just three months ago, if someone would have told me that I'd be standing here, kissing my wife, I might not have believed them.

But it just further proved to me that she was strong. She was the strongest woman in the world, in my eyes. She fought and eventually she pulled through, all on her own. I had never been more proud of her. More proud to call her _my_ wife.

"Bella, love." I moved my lips from hers and trailed them down her jawline to her neck. She moaned as I gently nipped and kissed the crook of her neck. "I love you."

She giggled and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too Edward."

I backed us up until my knees hit the bed, then I lowered her the few inches until she was sitting on our bed. I smoothed my hands up her back as I continued to kiss her neck. As I moved my hands back down her back and sides, I gripped the hem of her shirt and lightly dragged it up her sides. She reached down and helped my drag it over her head, then I tossed it behind me and heard the soft thud of it landing on the floor.

I reached down and grabbed Bella back up off of the bed and stepped toward the head of the bed. With one hand I reached down and tossed the covers down the bed, then laid her down. She gripped onto my sides and pulled me down with her.

"Edward," She groaned and tossed her head back into the soft pillows as I attacked her neck again.

Tonight was really our first night to kind of reconnect with one another. Between the birth of Emma, and the problems that came with that, the hospital stay and then her having to recover from everything, then moving out of the townhouse and away from Seattle, we hadn't had time to just be Edward and Bella in a while. But right now, tonight, it was just me and my wife. Just us.

I was going to get us back to that. I was going to make sure that every day, and every night we had the chance to catch up with one another, and just love each other and be there together.

When it came to Bella, I know I had made a whole lot of promises to myself, and her, but so far I managed to keep all of them to the best of my ability.

I climbed up on top of her and rested on my elbows on either side of her head. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers in a searing kiss that sent chills down my spine. I felt the goosebumps rise on my arms as her fingertips gently ghosted across my skin. She was beyond amazing when it came to showing me how she felt about me. I just hoped I did an equal job at showing her.

I pulled away from her lips and smiled. "Thank you Isabella Cullen."

Her forehead creased in confusion as she rested her palm on my cheek, "For what Edward?"

I leaned to the side and reached down with my now free hand to grab her left hand. I rubbed my finger across her knuckles as I brought the hand up and looked down at it. As my thumb came across her wedding set, my eyes lit up. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed the diamond ring on her finger.

"You name it. Thank you for everything Bells." I held her hand in mine and lightly squeezed her knuckles as I kissed the back of her hand. "If you would have never given me a chance that night in Chicago, we wouldn't be together. If you wouldn't have seen past all of the awkwardness of trying to become more than friends, I wouldn't have you. And if you would have just listened to your father when he told you not to make his mistake, you wouldn't be my wife Bella. So thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance and trusting me to love you and take care of you. Thank you for not listening to anyone when they told you not to do something. And thank you for Emma." I leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She took a deep breath through her nose and as I pulled away, she sighed. I smiled down at her and laced our fingers together. "Thank you for making me a father Bella."

She smiled up at me and I saw a small tear escape the corner of her eye and run down her temple. I lowered myself back down a bit and kissed the wetness away with my lips.

"You don't need to thank me Edward." Bella stroked my cheek and ran her thumb over the apple of my cheek. Her voice was low and soft with so much emotion that I felt my own eyes water. "I did all of that because I wanted to. But you know that if you wouldn't have said anything to me we wouldn't be here. I wasn't brave enough to say what I should have said that night, and if you wouldn't have forgiven me for running away from you, I might not be here. If you wouldn't have saved me that night.."

I cut her off with a kiss, "Don't say it Bella." She nodded as I kissed her again. I took her bottom lip in between mine and kissed her hard, tilting my head just right so I could be as close to her as possible. "I went after you because you asked me to. I'll always do what you ask me to Bella. But the point is," I closed my eyes and lightly kissed her forehead, "that I love you with all of my heart, and though I'll never truly know how to really fully express that to you in words or actions, know it's true. Know that everything I do, I do it for you Bella. And now I do it for Emma too. Thank you for just being you. For loving me and giving me everything I never knew existed."

She smiled and as I kissed her again I could feel her bottom lip trembling. She wanted to cry, but I wanted nothing more than to just love her tonight. I knew they were happy tears, but as I wiped them away with the tips of my fingers, I told myself she was too beautiful to be crying.

She was my wife, and she was Emma's mother, and that's how it was going to be for the rest of our lives. This was my family. This was my life, my world, and the one thing I always dreamed of. I knew having Bella would always be enough, because I loved her with everything I could, but now that we had started our family, I couldn't help but realize this was all meant to be. We were meant to have that precious baby down the hall, and we were meant to love her and care for her.

I reached down behind me and grabbed the covers, pulling them over us and lowering myself back down on Bella. I kept the majority of my weight off of her, but she kept pulling me down on her.

"You know Edward," She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and kissed my chin, "Tonight is officially our first night in a new home."

I nodded and smiled down at her. "That's true."

Now that everything was settled and unpacked and we had officially given up the house in Seattle, this _was_ our home. And she was right, tonight was our first night all together in our home. Not just a house full of boxes and unassembled furniture.

I kissed her lips softly, "Well then, my beautiful Bella, welcome home." I heard her sigh under me and kept kissing her. "My beautiful love."

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**Alright, so I wrote two endings to this story, and it took me quite a while to decide between the two. So my solution? I posted the other ending as an 'Alternate Ending' in the Mini Moments story. I really reccomend going and checking it out (= It has a lot of really good information that you just don't get to learn in this ending. Like how Emma got her name, and the first time Edward and Bella got to hold her. Just go back to my profile and down to my stories, and it's the last chapter in _Becomes: The Mini Moments. _And if you'd like, put that story on alert because I'm working on a bunch of Mini Moments for this story to post before I start the next sequel (=**

**If there is anything you guys think should be written that you might have missed out on in this story, just let me know, and I'll work on something (=**

**Also, I have a story that I think I should let you guys know about. It's a really good story with a lot of great potential, and I think most of you would really like it. It's a bit different, but I think if you give it a chance, you'd really enjoy it and look forward to updates (= So go check it out, and make sure to give her some great reviews.**

**-- www[.]fanfiction[.]net/u/2189933/smileeymonique96  
(Just take out the [] around the dots.)**

**And if you guys want anything to read to hold you off until I start posting the sequel, check out some of the stories on my favorites. Especially _Reassigned Identity_ by _Mk Marie, _and her new story _Tales of a Trucknapper._ She's a really great author and her stories are funny (= **

**One last thing, sorry there isn't a summary for the next story in here =| But I have named it (= It's going to be called _Becomes Absolute_ and when I post something on here about it being up, I promise the summary will be in there.**

**Thank you all for reading my story. Until next time! Bye-bye (=**


	42. NEWS!

**NEWS!**

**So I've decided the official posting date for my next sequel is January 31st. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long, so here's a summary for it (=**

**I haven't officially named it yet, but I have a couple ideas roaming around in my crazy head. You'll just have to wait until I post it to find out.**

**Full Summary: Sequel to BECOMES EVERYTHING! Marriage: A relationship in which two people have pledged themselves to each other. Well, what happens when things get entirely more complicated than you could have ever imagined? What happens when, after all you've been through, something finally threatens that pledge? Edward and Bella have been through more than they thought they could handle, but what happens when it finally crumbles? When things finally just get to be too much, and you can't handle it anymore. What happens when it just doesn't matter how much you try, because you've made too many mistakes to go back now? Life isn't perfect, but how do you learn to deal when, up til now, you always thought it would be. Leave off approximately two and a half years after Becomes Everything.**

**--**

**So? Scared much? Yeah, I was too when I started writing it, but please trust me. It's gonna be good (=**

**I wanna thank all of you for all of your reviews and comments on my stories. You guys are amazing, and I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate the adds to favorites and story alerts. I didn't think my first story would get any postive reaction, so I'm really excited about having another story written and complete**


End file.
